Revelações
by Misuho-Tita
Summary: Um sentimento novo começa a unir Batman e Mulher Maravilha. Como os dois vão lidar com isso? -Sinopse completa na fic.
1. A festa

**Revelações**

_**Sinopse:**__ Batman, o justiceiro da noite, homem solitário e fechado. Diana, a Mulher Maravilha, princesa das amazonas. Um sentimento novo começa a unir os dois. Como os dois vão lidar com isso?_

_**Nota:** Fanfic originalmente postada no **AnimeSpirit** (.br/fanfics/historia/125967/fanfiction-cartoons-liga-da-justica-revelacoes) e no **Nyah! Fanfiction** (./historia/69622/Revelacoes).  
><em>

**Capítulo 1 - A Festa**

Paris, a cidade luz. Lá estava acontecendo uma grande festa, que selava o primeiro encontro mundial pela paz. Todos estavam tranquilos, curtindo a festa.

Em uma mesa qualquer, três amigos conversam:

Clark Kent: - Parece que estávamos errados, o encontro mundial pela paz transcorreu tranquilamente.

John Stuart: - Só que, enquanto esta festa estiver ocorrendo, existe o risco de acontecer um ataque.

Bruce Wayne: - É melhor nos separarmos e ficarmos de olhos bem...

Foi então que ele a viu, estava rodeada de homens, era o centro das atenções. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta do seu interior, queria estrangular cada um daqueles homes e...

Clark: - Bruce? Bruce, o que está havendo?

John Stuart olha na direção em que os olhos de Bruce não se desviam. *Sorriso malicioso*

John: - Clark, não percebeu?

Clark: - Não percebi o que?

John: - É meio óbvio, não acha?

Clark: - Não.

John: - Dai-me paciência!

***************************************************************  
>Diana olhou disfarçadamente em direção à mesa de seus amigos da liga, e, não pode deixar de rir. O olhar que Bruce dirigia a ela era, no mínimo, desconcertante. Valera a pena deixar-se levar pela vaidade e comprar aquele vestido nada comportado, preto, frente-única, e, com um decote bem revelador. Há algum tempo, Bruce havia lhe dado um fora, dizendo que namoros na liga sempre levam a desastres. Agora, estava disposta a fazer com que se arrependesse de cada palavra dita por ele.<p>

Dentre os homens que a rodeava, acabava de chegar um ruivinho com pinta de debochado.

Wally West: - princesa, como você consegue?

Diana * fingindo-se de inocente* : - Consigo... O que?

Wally: Você sabe, princesa. Hoje, você está arrasando o quarteirão!

Os dois se afastam e vão para um canto mais reservado da fest5a.

Diana: - Wally, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Wally: Ahá, já tem gente demais naquela torre. Então, eu resolvi vir até aqui e curtir um pouco a festa.

- Agora que já curtiu, é hora de ir embora. - diz uma voz familiar.

Wally olha para trás e vê Bruce, com cara de bem poucos amigos. Estava furioso, pelo visto era com ele.

Wally: - Ahá, qual é, morcegão! Eu acabei de chegar e...

Bruce *mais furioso do que já estava* : - Vá embora!

John Stuart chega.

John: - Wally, vem comigo.

Os dois se afastam.

Diana: - É impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes, Bruce?

Bruce *fingindo que não é com ele* : - Não sei do que você está falando.

Diana *olhar questionador* : - Não sabe mesmo?

A proximidade de seus corpos era tão grande que ambos sentiam seus corpos incendiarem. O coração de Diana estava descompassado, queria que Bruce a tomasse em seus braços e a beijasse com paixão, toda a paixão reprimida que sabia existir entre os dois.

Poderia muito bem tomar a iniciativa e beijá-lo, afinal, já fizera isso antes. Mas... As circunstâncias eram diferentes. Sabia perfeitamente que, Bruce a afastaria no momento em que tentasse beijá-lo.

A hora ainda não havia chegado!

Bruce estava dividido, uma parte de si dizia para continuar ali, com Diana. Enquanto outra, a mais racional, dizia-lhe para se afastar enquanto ainda tinha controle sobre seu corpo.

Bruce: - Diana... Não podemos...

E é nesta inebriante onda de desejo que os dois ouvem, vindo da entrada do clube, uma explosão.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. A luta

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 2 - A Luta**

Diana: - Eu vou na frente, você troque de roupa e me encontre o mais rápido possível.

Quando ela estava saindo, Bruce a impediu, segurando-lhe o pulso.

Bruce: - Tome cuidado.

Aquele toque durou apenas alguns segundo, mas, para Diana, pareceu durar uma eternidade. A mão de Bruce é tão forte e quente que...

Pela madrugada! Tinha que tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça e ir checar a explosão que ouvira.

Chegando à entrada do clube, Diana viu a origem da explosão, eram eles: Grund, Estrela Safira, Luminus, Sombra e Lex Lutor. Felizmente, seus amigos Super Man, Lanterna Verde e Flash já estavam lá.

Super Man: - Vocês não desistem nunca, não é mesmo?

Lex Lutor: Não. Hoje acabaremos com vocês de uma vez por todas.

Super Man: - É o que veremos. Eu cuido do Lex.

Batman, que acabara de chegar é imediatamente atacado por Luminus.

Batman: - Cuidaremos do resto.

Estrela Safira: - Como ousa nos chamar de resto?

E, lança sua energia contra o Batman. Porém, o Lanterna Verde se joga na frente da Estrela Safira, e, projeta um campo de força para se defender.

Lanterna Verde: - Eu serei o seu adversário.

Sombra tenta acertar o Flash, porém, o super vilão não consegue lidar com o homem mais rápido do mundo.

Flash: - Vai sombra, se você quiser me vencer terá que ser bem mais rápido do que isso.

Enquanto isso, o zumbi Grund tenta acerta Diana com um pilar.

Grund: - Grund esmaga!

Diana: - Hera, me dê forças!

Então, Diana consegue jogar o pilar que Grund está segurando para longe.

Voltando à luta do Super Man, Lex Lutor tenta atacá-lo de várias maneiras. Usando seu traje, Lex começa a lançar energia contra o Super Man, que por sua vez, começa a desviar.

Super Man: - Já estou cansado dessa sua brincadeira, Lex.

Lex Lutor: - Eu ainda tenho muita energia para continuar.

Super Man * olhar de tédio* : - Já que você não se rende por bem...

Com sua força, Super Man segura Lex Lutor e arrancava o seu traje, deixando-o desarmado.

Lex Lutor: Você verá, fugirei em questão de dias.

Super Man: E voltará para a cadeia, que é o seu lugar.

Na luta do Flash, o sombra não consegue acertá-lo com o seu bastão.

Sombra: - Droga!

Flash: - É só isso que você sabe fazer?

Usando sua grande velocidade, Flash toma o bastão do Sombra, e dá uma sequencia de golpes que deixa o vilão nocauteado.

Super Man: - Bom trabalho, Flash.

Flash: - Valeu, amigo!

Estrela Safira começa a projetar uma grande quantidade de energia contra o Lanterna Verde. Flash chega para ajudar o amigo.

Flash: - Aê Safira, por que você não tenta me acertar? * pisca para Lanterna*

Estrela Safira: - Foi você quem pediu.

Estrela Safira projeta sua energia contra Flash, que por sua vez corre em disparada, para não ser atingido. Lanterna Verde aproveita este descuido da Estrela Safira e usa o seu anel para nocauteá-la.

Lanterna Verde: - Valeu pela ajuda, Flash.

Flash *sorri*: - Pra que servem os amigos?

Batman está tendo dificuldades com o Luminus, pois este, solidificou a luz, fazendo vários clones de si mesmo.

Batman: - Super Man, preciso de uma força.

Super Man: - Já estou indo.

Lanterna Verde e Flash vão ajudar Diana, já que Grund está batendo nela sem parar.

Grund: - Grund Mata!

E, joga Diana contra três pilares, que, acabam caindo em cima dela.

Flash: - Diana!

Lanterna Verde: - Distraia o Grund, eu vou ajudar Diana.

Flash: - Tudo bem.

Flash se aproxima de Grund.

Flash: - O zumbi burro, vem me pegar!

Grund: - Grund esmaga!

E começa a perseguir Flash.

Super Man usa sua visão de raios-X para descobrir qual dos Luminus é o verdadeiro.

Super Man: - Batman, é o terceiro da direita.

Batman: - Entendido.

Batman tira de seu cinto de utilidades um morcego e o joga no Luminus que Super Man indicou.

Luminus: - Isso é ridículo.

Batman: - Veremos.

Então o morcego explode, nocauteando o Luminus.

Super Man vai ajudar o Flash.

Super Man: - Flash, deixa ele comigo.

Flash: - Você é quem sabe.

Super Man então, começa a dar uma sequencia de golpes em Grund.

Grund tenta se esquivar, mas é inútil perante a força do homem de aço e acaba sendo derrotado.

Super Man.: - Acho que já acabamos com todos.

Flash: - Pois é.

Lanterna Verde já havia utilizado o seu anel para retirar os pilares que estavam em cima de Diana e a encontrou inconsciente e com um leve ferimento na cabeça.

Lanterna Verde: - Nada bom... *pensativo* Espera um pouco... * sorriso de quem teve uma grande ideia*

Então, o Lanterna usa o seu comunicador auricular para falar com J'onn...

*****

Na torre da liga...

J'onn : - Qual o problema, Lanterna? *começa a escutar o que Lanterna diz* Você não pode estar falando sério. *Lanterna insiste* Isso não vai dar certo. *Lanterna continua a insistir* Ele não vai cair nessa. *Lanterna implora* Tudo bem tudo bem. Mas que fique bem claro que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

*****

De volta ao clube, Batman, Super Man e Flash chegam onde estão Lanterna e Diana.

Batman: - Como ela está?

Lanterna Verde: - Ela vai precisar de cuidados.

Super Man: - A polícia já levou Lex e os outros para a prisão. Agora, nós precisamos levar Diana para a torre da liga.

Batman: - Concordo.

Lanterna Verde *fingindo um olhar sério* : - Sobre isso... O J'onn acaba de me informar que houve um apagão geral lá na torre. Nós não podemos entrar e, eles não podem sair.

Batman olha para Lanterna Verde com desconfiança.

Super Man: - Eu vou falar com o J'onn. *liga o comunicador auricular* J'onn é o Super Man, o Lanterna disse que... *escuta a resposta de J'onn* Tudo bem, já entendi. *e desliga o comunicador auricular* A torre está mesmo sem energia.

Flash: O que faremos agora?

Lanterna Verde: - Não há muito o que fazer, a prioridade é cuidar de Diana. Batman, você leva a Diana para sua casa e cuida dela. Super Man, Flash e eu vamos até a prisão de segurança máxima nos assegurar de que Lex e os outros não irão fugir.

Batman: - E por que não trocamos?

Lanterna Verde: - Porque sua casa é maior que a minha.

Flash: - Morcegão, eu troco com você sem problemas.

Batman: - Não! Eu levo Diana para minha casa.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Uma noite passada na Mansão Wayne

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 3 - Uma noite passada na mansão Wayne**

Em Gothan City, mais especificamente na mansão Wayne, Bruce havia levado sua amiga para um dos quartos de hóspedes e também havia cuidado do pequeno ferimento dela. Estavam sozinhos, com exceção de Alfred, e, a cada minuto que se passava, o calor em seu corpo aumentava, não só o calor, como o desejo por algo que nunca poderia ter.

Ficar ali, sozinho com ela, estava fazendo com que certas imagens surgissem em sua mente, imagens essas que logo tratou de apagar. O melhor a fazer seria ficar bem longe dela, e, manter sua cabeça ocupada.

Saindo do quarto de hóspedes, foi procurar Alfred.

Bruce: - Alfred.

Alfred: - Pois não, patrão Bruce?

Bruce: - Tenho que analisar umas investigações que andei fazendo. Quero que faça com que minha hóspede se sinta em casa. Estarei na bat caverna.

Alfred: - Como quiser, patrão Bruce.

Dizendo estas palavras, Bruce se dirigiu para a bat caverna.

Duas horas mais tarde, Diana acorda. Ela olha em volta, não reconhecendo o lugar onde está. Tenta se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos, Paris, a luta, a surra que levou de Grund e... bem, suas lembranças terminam aí.

Neste momento, Alfred entra no quarto.

Alfred: - Como está se sentindo, senhorita? Recebi ordens do patrão Bruce para fazer com que a senhorita se sinta em casa.

Diana: - Bruce?

Alfred: - Exato. Tomei a liberdade de preparar um banho para a senhorita.

Diana: - Obrigada, Alfred.

Enquanto Alfred a conduzia até um elegante banheiro, Diana não conseguia parar de pensar em Bruce, e no porque dele tela levado para a sua casa, e não para a torre da liga. Será que Bruce, muito provavelmente pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava resolvendo seguir o seu coração, ao invés de seguir sua mente calculista? Bem, se quisesse ver esta pergunta respondida, teria que descobrir por si mesma.

Na bat caverna, Bruce está concentrado em suas anotações, ou pelo menos está tentando, porque imagens sensuais não param de invadir os seus pensamentos, e, por mais que tente dissipá-las, elas acabam retornando. O pior é saber que o objeto de seus desejos está a poucos metros de distância. Bastaria entrar no quarto, tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la para...

Raios!

Já estava com pensamentos inconvenientes outra vez. Voltou sua atenção *mais uma vez* para suas anotações, estava tentando se concentrar inutilmente quando sentiu a presença dela. Nem precisava se virar, sabia que ela estava ali, sua presença é inconfundível. Bom, o melhor a fazer seria fingir que não a havia notado.

Diana: - Olá, Bruce.

Bruce *sem virar-se para ela* : - Como está se sentindo?

Diana: - Bem. Eu perdi algo importante?

Bruce: - Lex Lutor e os outros foram presos.

Diana: - Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

Bruce: Achei que gostaria de saber. Parece que a torre da liga está sem energia, J'onn disse que resolverá o problema até o amanhecer.

Diana: Por que não me encara de frente, Bruce?

Bruce: - Como você pode notar, estou um pouco ocupado.

Diana: - Não é o que parece.

Bruce se vira para encarar Diana.

Bruce: - Está melhor assim para você?

Diana: - Um pouco. Poderia melhorar.

Bruce: - Acho melhor você ser direta, Diana.

Diana: - Por que não esquece suas encucações ao menos por esta noite e vamos aproveitar o momento?

Bruce: - Aproveitar o momento?

Diana: - Sim, aproveitar o momento. Não vejo nada demais nisso.

Bruce: - Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

Diana: - Não, não conversamos.

Bruce: - Você sabe muito bem que não podemos...

Diana: - Não podemos porque você não quer. Você nem ao menos assume que existe algo entre nós.

Bruce: - Diana, você é uma mulher notável, e, você sabe disso.

Diana: - Certo. Então por que você não assume que existe algo entre nós?

Bruce: - Primeiro, eu não sou um homem disponível para relacionamentos. Segundo, um relacionamento entre nós só atrapalharia o nosso trabalho na liga. Terceiro, eu não sou um homem muito sociável, logo não conseguiria fazer nenhuma mulher feliz.

Diana: Primeiro, você é um homem livre em desimpedido, logo pode ter o relacionamento que quiser. Segundo, um relacionamento não atrapalharia o nosso trabalho, e sim nos fortaleceria. Terceiro, como você não consegue inventar uma desculpa melhor, fica colocando obstáculos onde não existem.

Bruce: - O que você quer dizer com isso?

Diana: - Eu não preciso explicar, você é inteligente e sabe muito bem o que quero dizer.

Bruce: - De qualquer forma, você pode pensar o que quiser. Eu não me importo.

Diana: - Não mesmo?

Bruce já estava ficando impaciente, não por ela, pois, sabia que ela estava coberta de razão. Existia algo entre eles, só que, ele não podia assumir isso para ela pois, a partir do momento que ele assumisse, colocaria a vida dela em risco, e, ele não poderia fazer isso de jeito nenhum.

Bruce: - Bem...

Diana: - Só para constar, eu não vou desistir.

Bruce: - Faça como quiser.

Cada minuto parecia uma eternidade, e, a tensão entre ambos só aumentava. Bruce queria acabar com aquela discussão de uma vez por todas e, só havia um modo para isso. Bom, talvez houvesse dois modos, mas, a segunda opção não era muito aconselhável pois, sabia muito bem onde a segunda opção iria terminar, em sua cama.

Bruce: - Quero que vá embora.

Diana *sem entender* : Como é que é?

Bruce: O que você ouviu, quero que vá embora.

Diana *tentando se conter* : O que há com você?

Bruce: - Não há nada de errado comigo. Apenas acho que esta discussão não levará a nada então não há porque continuá-la.

Diana: - E isso lá é motivo para você me expulsar daqui?

Bruce: - Eu não estou te expulsando, apenas disse que quero que você vá embora, pois preciso trabalhar.

Diana: - O que dá no mesmo. Mas, não vou ficar aqui me humilhando, se é assim que você quer, eu vou.

Dizendo estas palavras, Diana vai embora sem ao menos olhar para trás.

**Continua...**


	4. O plano do Lanterna

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 4 - O Plano do Lanterna**

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Bruce mandara Diana ir embora de sua casa e, desde então, os dois quase não se falavam. Diana passou a semana inteira tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça de Bruce. Por que para ele era tão difícil assim assumir a atração que sempre existiu entre os dois? Bom, sabia desde o início que Bruce não era muito sociável, mas mesmo assim os dois conseguiram criar uma boa amizade Só que, a amizade começou a se transformar em algo mais.

Esta semana evitando Bruce só serviu para abrir os olhos de Diana, ela estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por Bruce Wayne. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que fosse se apaixonar algum dia, ainda mais por alguém como Bruce. Mas então, ele foi chegando como quem não quer nada e, com seu jeito de durão foi conquistando seu coração.

Agora, estava condenada a passar a vida sofrendo, por alguém que não sabia se a amava. Pior, nem coragem de assumir a atração mútua que sempre existiu entre ambos ele tem. Nunca pensou que se apaixonar fosse assim, tão doloroso. Seu coração está com um tremendo vazio, que só Bruce é capaz de preencher, e ele, dissera com todas as letras que a queria bem longe...

Estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos, que nem notou a chegada do Lanterna verde.

Lanterna: - Podemos conversar?

Diana: - Claro.

Lanterna: - Diana, eu gostaria que você fosse muito sincera. O que foi que o idiota fez?

Diana: - Como é?

Lanterna: - O que foi que o idiota fez?

Diana: - Quem?

Lanterna: - Batman, quem mais! Eu já tentei rançar a informação dele, mas foi inútil. Faz uma semana que vocês não se falam.

Diana: - Não aconteceu nada.

Lanterna: - Sei. Pelo visto, vai ser mais difícil rançar a informação de você do que dele.

Diana *sorri*: - Vai ver é porque não tem informação nenhuma para ser arrancada.

Lanterna: - Até parece. Mas agora eu tenho que ir, marquei de jantar com a Shay.

Diana: - Aproveite bastante.

Lanterna: - Pode deixar. Mas eu ainda não desisti.

Dizendo estas palavras, Lanterna Verde saiu do quarto de Diana. Estava na cara que alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre Diana e Bruce. O idiota tinha um tremendo mulherão em casa, e, ao invés de aproveitar, tinha feito algo que a afastou dele. Mas ele iria descobrir o que era, para poder ajudar seus amigos.

Só havia uma pessoa que poderia contar o que havia acontecido, e, desta pessoa ele iria conseguir arrancar a informação. Seria necessário apenas implorar um pouco. E, já até sabia quais argumentos usar para arrancar a informação.

Tomada a decisão, Lanterna foi procurar o J'onn. O encontrou em sua sala, como de costume.

Lanterna: - Nós precisamos conversar.

J'onn: - Qual o problema?

Lanterna: - Vou ser bem direto. Quero que você entre na mente do Batman e descubra o que aconteceu entre ele e Diana uma semana atrás.

J'onn *olhar espantado* : - VOCÊ QUER O QUE?

Lanterna *calmo*: - Exatamente o que você ouviu.

J'onn: - Eu não posso fazer isso.

Lanterna: - Você pode, e você vai. Afinal de contas, nós dois somos responsáveis pelo que aconteceu entre ele e Diana.

J'onn: - NÓS DOIS? Pelo que me lembre, a idéia foi sua.

Lanterna *sorriso sarcástico*: - Com certeza, mas você me ajudou.

J'onn: - ...

Lanterna: - Anda logo porque eu não tenho o dia todo.

J'onn: - Que fique bem claro que esta será a primeira e última vez que eu farei uma coisa dessas.

Lanterna: - Negócio fechado.

E pensa: - Vou deixar o coitado se iludir!

J'onn: - Que cara é essa?

Lanterna: - Nada, faça logo o seu trabalho!

J'onn fecha os olhos e procura a mente de Batman. Rapidamente, encontra a resposta para a pergunta de Lanterna.

J'onn: - Acho melhor você sentar-se.

Lanterna: - Pode falar que eu agüento o tranco.

J'onn: - Batman expulsou Diana da casa dele.

Lanterna *olhar incrédulo* : - BATMAN FEZ O QUE?

J'onn: - Exatamente o que você ouviu.

Lanterna: - Nós temos que dar um jeito nesta situação.

J'onn; - Nós? Mas nós quem?

Lanterna *ignorando*: - Calma, eu vou pensar em um plano infalível que vai juntar os dois.

J'onn: - Lanterna, fique fora disso.

Lanterna: - É um pouco tarde pra isso.

J'onn: - Você já parou pra pensar que querendo ajudar, você pode piorar ainda mais a situação.

Lanterna: - E você já parou pra pensar que sem uma mãozinha amiga, aqueles dois nunca vão conseguir se entender?

******  
>Na bat caverna, Bruce estava pensativo. A última semana havia sido uma das piores de sua vida. Se arrependimento matasse... Pra começo de conversa, nunca teria levado Diana até sua casa. Mas naquele dia, não estava pensando direito, estava roxo de... de o que? Ciúmes? Não, não poderia ser ciúmes. Ou poderia? Naquele dia, tudo o que queria era levar Diana para sua cama. Mas não levou. Ao invés disso, preferiu ferir os sentimentos da mulher que desejava como jamais desejou mulher alguma em sua vida.<p>

Ele bem entendia o porque de Diana tê-lo evitado durante esta semana. Estava se sentindo o pior dos homens. Não tinha paz nem de noite e nem de dia. Quando fecha os olhos, a primeira coisa que lhe vem a mente é Diana, nua, deitada em sua cama. Então, ele se imagina dando-lhe um prazer com ela jamais sentiu e...

RAIOS!

Já está tendo pensamentos inconvenientes outra vez. Será possível que estes pensamentos nunca o deixarão em paz?

Seu comunicador auricular toca.

Lanterna: - Batman, precisamos conversar.

Batman: - Não estou a fim.

Lanterna: - Eu imploro! É um assunto de vida ou morte.

Batman: - Estou ocupado.

Lanterna; - Daqui a meia hora estou na sua casa.

Batman: - Eu já disse que...

Lanterna: - E eu já disse que é um caso de vida ou morte! Preciso da sua ajuda.

Batman: - Seja breve, então.

Lanterna: - Pode deixar.

Dizendo estas palavras, Lanterna desliga o comunicador. Sorri. Em breve seu plano entrará em prática. 

**CONTINUA...**


	5. O plano do Lanterna é posto em prática

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 5 - O Plano do Lanterna é Posto em Prática**

Meia hora depois, em uma elegante sala da mansão Wayne, Lanterna olha cuidadosamente o olhar irritado de seu amigo Bruce Wayne. Se ele estava irritado agora, imagine se desconfiasse do que ele tinha em mente.

Bruce * olhar sério*: - Estou esperando, seja breve pois estou ocupado.

Lanterna: - Certo. Amanhã à noite eu vou oferecer um jantar para umas pessoas muito importantes, sabe. Mas acontece que houve um imprevisto.

Bruce: - E?

Lanterna: - E daí que, como você é um bom amigo, vai me ajudar oferecendo o jantar para as pessoas que vão jantar comigo aqui na sua casa.

Bruce *olhar frio*: - Esquece.

Lanterna: - Por favor, Bruce. Esses caras estão me oferecendo um bom emprego, sabe. E, pessoas que não são bilionárias precisam de um emprego.

Bruce: - E eu com isso?

Lanterna: - Sem jantar, nada de emprego. E, eu não consegui reserva em nenhum restaurante que preste.

Bruce: Você só quer que eu ofereça a minha casa para um jantar?

Lanterna: - Isso. Ahá, e que você também jante conosco.

Bruce: - Como é?

Lanterna: - Claro. A presença de Bruce Wayne em um jantar é uma porta de entrada para qualquer empregador. Você não acha?

Bruce: - Se eu aceitar oferecer este jantar em minha casa, você vai embora e não me perturba mais?

Lanterna: - Claro. :mrgreen:

Bruce: - Então vá embora pois estou cheio de trabalho.

Lanterna: - Calma, ainda não decidimos os pormenores.

Bruce: - Que pormenores?

Lanterna: - A que horas será o jantar. Eu pensei em nove da noite. Está bom para você?

Bruce: - Nove da noite está bom. Agora vá embora.

Lanterna: - Sem problemas. Até amanhã.

E vai embora.

*****

No caminho de volta a sua casa, Lanterna sorriu satisfeito. A primeira parte do plano correu conforme o planejado. Agora iria para a parte dois do plano. Na estação do metro, pegou o primeiro trem para Metrópolis.

Para o plano dar certo, teria que usar a pessoa que não consegue enxergar o óbvio. Assim, ninguém iria desconfiar de nada, e assim, seu plano iria funcionar com 100% de certeza.

*****

Em Metrópolis, Clark Kent acaba de receber a visita do Lanterna Verde.

Lanterna: - Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Clark: - Claro. Fique a vontade.

Os dois se dirigem até a sala de estar.

Lanterna: - Você está estranhando o fato de eu aparecer sem avisar, não é mesmo?

Clark: - Pra falar a verdade, estou curioso.

Lanterna: - Eu preciso de um favor.

Clark: - Se eu puder ajuadar.

Lanterna: - É coisa boba. Só preciso que você convide a Diana para um jantar amanhã.

Clark *olhar espantado * 8O: - COMO É QUE É? VOCÊ VAI TRAIR A SHAYERA COM A DIANA? É ISSO?

Lanterna: - Paciência, é por uma boa causa. Clark, não é nada disso que você está pensando.

Clark: - Então o que é?

Lanterna: - Apenas convide Diana para um jantar amanhã às nove da noite. Pode ser?

Clark: - Tem certeza que você não está querendo trair a Shayera?

Lanterna: - Já disse que não. Faz logo o que eu te pedi?

Clark: - Tudo bem.

Clark liga o comunicador auricular.

*******

Na torre da liga, Diana está em seu quarto quando escuta seu comunicador auricular.

Diana: - Clark... um jantar... amanhã... eu não sei... *Clark implora* tudo bem, eu vou.

E desliga o comunicador auricular.

Diana começa a pensar que um jantar entre amigos serviria para se distrair, e tirar certos homens de sua cabeça.

*****

Voltando a casa de Clark.

Clark: - Pronto, a Diana aceitou o jantar. Agora me responda uma coisa, onde nós vamos jantar?

Lanterna: - Mas nós não vamos jantar.

Clark: - Mas você não me fez convidar a Diana para um jantar amanhã?

Lanterna: - Exatamente. Eu mandei convidar a Diana para um jantar, mas nunca falei que você ou eu iria a esse jantar.

Clark: ...

Lanterna: - De qualquer jeito, pode ser que até amanhã eu ainda precise de você.

E vai embora.

****************

Mais tarde, em sua casa, Lanterna acaba de contar todo seu plano para Shayera.

Shayera: - Você tem certeza de que este seu plano vai funcionar?

Lanterna: - Mas é claro que vai funcionar. Desde que todos colaborem e façam bem a sua parte.

Shayera: - Não sei não, Jonh. Acho que o Batman vai ficar furioso quando descobrir a verdade.

Lanterna: - Ele vai me agradecer um dia. Ou não... Mas de qualquer jeito, você vai fazer sua parte, não vai?

Shayera: - Vou sim. Embora não tenha muita certeza das chances deste seu plano dar certo.

Lanterna: - Confie em mim. Vai dar tudo certo. Mas agora, vamos mudar de assunto e pensar em nós.

Shayera se aproxima de Jonh e, beijando-o diz:

- Sabe que é uma ótima idéia?

*****************************

No dia seguinte, Shayera convence Diana a irem as compras para o "jantar". As duas estão em uma loja de um shopping de Metrópolis.

Shayera: - Agora precisamos encontrar a roupa perfeita para você usar hoje a noite.

Diana: - Não se esqueça que você também vai ao jantar.

Shayera: - Só que eu já tenho a roupa perfeita, ao contrário de você. E não se preocupe, eu vou te ajudar a escolher o vestido perfeito para esta noite. Ele não vai resistir.

Diana: - Como é que é?

Shayera: - Er... nada! Esquece. Vamos voltar as compras.

Diana *olhar desconfiado* : O que você está escondendo, Shayera?

Shayera: - Absolutamente nada. É q eu estava pensando no Jonh.

Depois de horas de escolha, Shayera consegue convencer Diana a comprar o vestido perfeito para a noite que está por vir.

Diana: - Tem certeza que este vestido está bom? Ele me parece meio... provocante demais.

Shayera: - Ele está ótimo. Perfeito! Não poderíamos ter escolhido um vestido melhor.

*************************

Na torre da Liga, Lanterna e Flash estão conversando.

Lanterna: - Flash, eu tenho uma missão que só você pode cumprir.

Flash: - É mesmo? E qual é?

Lanterna: - É uma missão de caráter confidencial.

Flash: - Você vai me dizer logo ou vai me matar de curiosidade?

Lanterna: - Calma, eu vou te explicar tudo direitinho. Assim você não vai ter como errar.

Flash: - O que você quer dizer com isso?

Lanterna: - Eu? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Mas voltando ao assunto, o que você vai precisar fazer é...

E começa a dizer ao Flash o que ele precisará fazer.

********************

Finalmente chega a tão esperada noite. Na mansão Wayne, tudo está preparado para o jantar, Bruce e Jonh estão na sala de estar.

Jonh: - Muito obrigada por oferecer a sua casa, Bruce.

Bruce: - Agora vê se não acostuma!

Jonh: - Pode deixar. Agora eu vou até a estação de trem para buscar os convidados.

Bruce: - Você não disse que o jantar seria aqui?

John: - Devo ter esquecido. De qualquer jeito, eu já volto.

**********************************

Na torre da Liga, Wally está esperando Diana na porta do quarto dela.

Wally: - Princesa, vai demorar muito? Nós vamos acabar nos atrasando e aí vão ter mais de uma pessoa querendo me matar.

Diana: - O homem mais rápido do mundo falando em atraso?

Wally: - Tudo é relativo.

Neste momento, Diana abre a porta do quarto e Wally se impressiona ao ver Diana trajando um longo vermelho que se moldou perfeitamente bem as curvas da princesa. Frente única, com um decote que deixa qualquer homem louco de desejo. As costas do vestido prendido por tiras que ele adoraria arrancar. Seja lá o que o Lanterna estava tramando, homem nenhum em sã consciência resistiria aquilo.

Diana: - Acho que agora podemos ir.

Wally: - Vamos.

Diana: - A propósito, Wally, onde será este jantar?

Wally: - Isso é uma surpresa. :mrgreen:

*************************

Usando o teletransportador da torre da Liga, os dois rapidamente chegam em Gothan City, mais explicitamente na porta da mansão Wayne.

Diana: - O que nós estamos fazendo aqui, Wally?

Wally toca a campainha sem responder a pergunta de Diana. Rapidamente, Alfred atende.

Alfred: - Presumo que vocês sejam os convidados do patrão Bruce para o jantar. Queiram me acompanhar, por favor.

Wally: - Na verdade, a convidada do jantar é ela. Agora eu preciso ir antes que me matem. Aproveita bastante o jantar, tá princesa? Fui!

E num piscar de olhos, some da vista de Diana e Alfred.

Alfred: - Queira me acompanhar, senhorita.

Atônita, Diana segue Alfred pelo amplo hall de entrada da mansão Wayne, até chegarem a sala de estar onde, um surpreso Bruce Wayne a olhou de cima a baixo. 

**CONTINUA...**


	6. O jantar

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 6 - O Jantar**

Bruce continuou a olhá-la, atordoado. Estava preparado para um jantar de negócios, e não para um jantar com a mulher que desejava desesperadamente, ainda mais vestida como estava. O vestido vermelho mexendo com sua imaginação, como ele gostaria de arrancá-lo e...  
>Bom, seria melhor parar com esses pensamentos inconvenientes antes que eles se tornem perigosos demais, se é que já não estavam perigosos o suficientes.<p>

Bruce: - o que houve com os convidados do Lanterna?

Diana: - Do que é que você está falando?

Bruce: - Deixa pra lá. Tá na cara que isto é uma armação.

Diana olha para Bruce. Céus, como é lindo! Daria qualquer coisa só para sentir o gosto dos lábios dele, pelo menos uma vez. Mas agora, não podia ficar imaginando coisas, tinha que pensar no agora e, em como sair desta situação em que fora envolvida.

Diana: - Acho melhor eu ir embora.

Bruce a impediu, segurando-lhe as mãos.

Bruce: - Não vá... Jante comigo.

Diana: - O que disse?

Bruce: - Jante comigo... por favor...

Só aquele toque estava deixando Diana louca. Não podia continuar ali, pois se continuasse, não teria salvação.

Diana: - Eu... não sei o que dizer...

Bruce: - Apenas diga sim e me acompanhe.

Diana ficou sem palavras e se viu sendo conduzida por Bruce até a elegante sala de jantar.

Diana: - Não me lembro de ter aceitado o seu convite.

Bruce: - Não me lembro de você ter negado também.

Os dois sentaram-se a mesa.

Bruce: - E então, por que você vem me evitando durante as duas últimas semanas?

Diana: - Quem disse que eu estou te evitando? Apenas ando meio sem tempo.

Bruce: - Você fez de propósito, não é mesmo?

Diana: - Do que você está falando?

Bruce: - Ora, Diana. Nós dois sabemos por que você está vestida deste jeito.

Diana: - Eu já disse que não sabia que viria para cá.

Bruce *olhar questionador* : - Não mesmo?

Diana suspirou, frustrada.

Diana: - Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?

Bruce: - Este assunto a incomoda?

Diana *aborrecida* : Não sei como pude acreditar que poderia apelar para o seu lado sensível...

Bruce *olhar zombeteiro*: - Considerando que nós dois sabemos que eu NÃO tenho um?

Diana sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Por mais que Bruce gostasse de aparentar ser frio e durão, ela nunca teria se apaixonado se ele não tivesse um lado mais sensível e encantador, embora ele raramente o mostrasse.

Mas agora, depois de duas semanas inteiras evitando Bruce, estavam novamente cara a cara. A situação não era das melhores, considerando que Diana finalmente estava se dando conta de que fora muito tola, achando que algum dia Bruce viria a se apaixonar por ela, quando, a cada minuto que se passava, se tornava mais claro que Bruce jamais amara ninguém, e que nunca viria a amar.

Diana: - Vamos mudar de assunto, está bem?

Jantaram conversando sobre assuntos banais. Porém, Deus era testemunha de como aquele jantar estava sendo difícil para Bruce, era muito pior do que ele imaginara. Não conseguia parar de imaginar Diana deitada nua em sua cama. A verdade, é que ela estava sexy demais. Desejava possuí-la.

Urgentemente.  
>Ardentemente.<br>Desesperadamente.

*******************

Enquanto isso, na torre da liga, Lanterna e Shayera estão conversando.

Shayera: - Preocupado?

Lanterna: - Curioso.

Shayera: - É mesmo? Não se preocupe, logo saberemos o que aconteceu e a sua curiosidade será saciada.

Lanterna: - Veremos. Você acha que não vai funcionar, não é mesmo?

Shayera: - Devo confessar que pensei que Diana logo estaria de volta.

Lanterna: - Mas já se passaram duas horas e, ainda não tivemos notícias dos dois. Acho que isso é um bom sinal.

Shayera: - Você só não deve esquecer que o Batman é uma pessoa imprevisível.

Lanterna: - É, eu sei disso.

Flash chega e se junta aos dois.

Flash: - E aí Lanterna, não vai me dizer o que você está querendo com toda aquela armação?

Lanterna: - Parece óbvio, não?

Flash: - Eu geralmente pego as coisas bem rapidinho, mas ainda não saquei.

Shayera: - Flash, acho melhor você não se envolver mais nesta história do que você já está envolvido.

Flash: - Por que?

Shayera: - Apenas confie em mim.

Lanterna: - Se tudo der certo, logo você saberá, Flash.

********************

De volta a mansão Wayne, Diana e Bruce terminaram e jantar e estão na sala de estar.

Diana: - Acho melhor eu ir agora.

De alguma forma, Diana sentiu mais uma vez a sua mão sendo envolvida pela mão masculina e forte de Bruce que não a soltava. E a intensidade com que os olhos do homem penetravam nos seus chegava quase a assustar. Era um olhar de puro desejo.

Bruce: - Por favor, vamos esquecer o passado e seguir em frente.

Ela olhou para as mãos unidas dos dois.

Diana: - Bruce...

Bruce mal estava conseguindo prestar atenção na conversa. Ele só se via imaginando o gosto dos lábios de Diana, os seios firmes e empinados, a boca... E, a única coisa que queria neste exato momento era despi-la sobre a sua cama.

Devia estar enlouquecendo.

Não havia outra explicação para estar agindo da forma como estava.

O olhar de Bruce ainda estava fixo em Diana, observando aqueles lindos olhos azuis, que mais pareciam duas piscinas, as maças do rosto, os lábios carnudos que pareciam aguardar por um beijo...

Linda.  
>Absolutamente linda.<p>

Diana era, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, a mulher mais linda que ele já vira sobre a face da terra.

Diana: - Esqueça, Bruce.

Bruce: - Esquecer o que?

Diana: - Não estou com disposição.

Bruce: - Disposição para que?

Diana: - Para o que quer você tenha em mente.

Bruce *fingindo indiferença*: Neste momento, tudo que tenho em mente é conversar de maneira civilizada.

Diana: - Pois então, não estou com disposição, toda vez que conversamos acabamos discutindo. E você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

Bruce: - Pois saiba que a última coisa que eu quero, é discutir com você.

Bom, pelo menos isso era verdade. Tudo o que ele não queria era discutir com Diana. Ele queria era beijá-la...

DIABOS!

Por que não conseguia mais passar um minuto sequer sem pensar nela? Sem desejá-la?

O pior de tudo era aquele vestido vermelho. Como ele gostaria de arrancar aquelas malditas tiras com os dentes...

Diana: - Bruce, eu realmente preciso ir...

Bruce: - Fique, nós ainda não terminamos a nossa conversa.

Diana: - Do que você está falando?

Bruce: - Da conversa que começamos há duas semanas atrás.

Diana: - Sobre aquele assunto, eu já disse tudo o que queria.

Bruce: - Pois eu ainda não disse tudo o que eu queria.

O coração de Diana pareceu parar em seu peito.

Diana: - Bruce...

Ela deu um passo para trás.

- Dane-se! – disse Bruce, antes de segurá-la pelos braços e puxá-la para junto de si, , baixando a cabeça para colar os lábios aos dela e beijá-la.

De forma intensa.  
>Impetuosa!<br>Avassaladora.

**CONTINUA...**


	7. Uma noite de amor

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 7 - Uma Noite de Amor**

Tudo parou.  
>Movimento.<br>Respiração.

Diana não esperava que Bruce a tomasse e beijasse assim, tão repentinamente. Surpresa, ela não conseguiu fazer outra coisa que não agarrar os ombros dele e entreabrir os lábios para recebê-lo e retribuir o beijo com avidez.

Quando, por fim, ele se afastou, Diana olhou dentro de seus olhos e, viu algo que não esperava.

Desejo.  
>Um desejo quente.<br>Ardente.  
>Urgente!<p>

- Não podemos continuar isso aqui. - falou Bruce, com uma voz rouca de desejo.

- Bruce...

Ele a pegou delicadamente em seus braços e a carregou escada acima até seu quarto, onde sua enorme cama os esperava. A mesma cama em que, milhões de vezes havia imaginado fazer amor com Diana. E agora, estavam prestes a consumar o fato.

Ele a deitou delicadamente em sua cama enquanto ela apenas o olhava com olhos desejosos e apaixonados.

Por um longo momento, os dois apenas se olharam, até que Bruce se deitou ao lado dela e começou a tirar-lhe o vestido emquanto seus lábios buscavam os dela.

- Bruce... por favor...

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, a virou de costas e, com os dentes, arrancou-lhe as tiras do vestido, que começou a deslizar sobre o corpo perfeito da princesa amazona.

Ela se virou novamente para ele, agora com seus seios desnudos, o olhava enquanto ele terminava de arrancar-lhe o vestido. Agora, tudo o que lhe restava no corpo era a calcinha e as sandálias.

Era a primeira vez que ela ficava assim na frente de um homem, e, por uma fração de segundo, não soube o que fazer, Bruce a puxou, para fazer com que o olhar dela se encontrasse com o dele.

- Diana, você tem ideia de quanto tempo eu espéro por isso? Ver você assim?

- Mas não é justo, você ainda está vestido.

Ele sorriu com malícia.

- Suponho então que você queira me ajudar a me livrar das minhas roupas, certo?

Ele não precisou falar duas vezes. Diana começou a tirar-lhe a gravata e e o paletó e depois delicadamente começou a desabotoa-lhe a camisa, ela já sentia o calor do corpo de Bruce.

Impaciente com a delicadeza dela, Bruce terminou de tirar a calça e a cueca, enquanto a beijava sem parar. E por fim, revelou para ela toda a nudez de seu corpo másculo.

Ela olhou para Bruce nu, maravilhada com a beleza do corpo dele, o tórax musculoso, o quadril, a coxa...

Ela o observou enquanto ele pegava um de seus seios e o acariciava com delicadeza, fazendo com que ela ficasse sem fôlego. Ele começou a beijar-lhe os seios enquanto ela tremia de prazer. Ele foi beijando a sua cintura, o quadril, até chegar em sua calcinha, para então rasgá-la com os dentes enquanto ela o olhava ofegante e o seu corpo se movia inquieto debaixo das primeiras carícias sensuais que recebia das mãos de um homem.

Por um minuto, Bruce parou com as carícias e a olhou.

Linda.  
>Absolutamente linda.<br>Perfeita.  
>Diana era a mulher mais linda que ele já vira.<br>E ela seria dele.  
>Somente dele.<p>

Bruce abaixou-se até chegar aos pés dela, e removeu suas sandálias. Depois, ele começou a beijar seus pés, tornozelos, suas mãos e seus lábios subindo até chegar as coxas dela e separá-las.

Bruce a beijava com sofregdão, torturando-a sem satisfazê-la, de uma maneira que estava além da imaginação, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

A seguir ele buscou os lábios dela, beijando-a de uma maneira faminta.

Ela retribuiu o beijo com ardor, seu corpo derretendo-se no dele, sem aguentar mais, enquanto sentia o calor da ereção dele. Pressionou o corpo contra o de Bruce, ansiando para ser penetrada.

Ele a olhou com um sorriso desejoso.

- Não há pressa, minha querida. Quero que seja bom para você.

- Mas...

- Shhh! Como eu disse, não há pressa.

Bruce começou a beijar o corpo de Diana. Subitamente, ela inverteu os papéis e começou a beijar o corpo dele.

- O que é isso, querida? - ele disse, surpreso.

- Minha vez. - ela disse, sorrindo.

Ele lhe deu toda liberdade, e a boca dela desceu sobre seu ventre, os dedos marcando uma trilha descendente até chegar a seu sexo. Segurando-o firme, ela o provou hesitantemente primeiro e então o golpeou com a lingua, e então Bruce achou que iria explodir.

Livrando-se relutante de suas carícias provocantes, ele virou-a de lado e retomou o controle.

Ele começou a beijar os seios dela, a lingua provocando os mamilos até que ficassem eretos.

Seus dedos penetraram o calor ancioso de Diana e ele a descobriu molhada, quente e pronta.

Ela gritou de prazer, estava sendo levada por ondas de prazer tão intensas que não conseguiu reprimir o grito.

Ele a acariciou, e traçou uma linha de beijos a partir de sua cintura, passando por seu umbigo, até seus cabelos negros e molhados. No momento em que sua boca se fechou sobre ela, ela gritou. Enquanto sua lingua avançava e recuava, seus corpos tinham o ritmo de uma dança íntima.

A cada golpe de Bruce, o fogo queimava em Diana, até que todo seu corpo explodiu em chamas.

Enquanto ela queimava de desejo, o corpo louco de prazer, Bruce se ergueu sobre ela, levantando seus quadris e silenciando suas súplicas por alívio ao cobrir sua boca com a dele. Ela se agarrou a ele, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo e ao mesmo tempoi se colocava em sua bainha molhava e flexível. Centímetro por centímetro, ele a penetrou.

A cada golpe profundo de seu sexo, o corpo de Diana se ajustava a plenitude em seu interior. Era como se estivessem completos, como se tivessem feitos um para o outro.

Bruce tremeu com a força de seu clímax. E ambos saciados, ficaram quietos por uns minutos. Então, Bruce virou para o lado a a puxou para deitá-la perto de si.

Eles dormiram por três horas e então Bruce acordou, e tomou a boca de Diana com a sua.

- Bruce, vamos fazer amor de novo?

- Sim, querida.

Ela sorriu. A segunda vez em que fizeram amor terminou em um clímax avassalador, primeiro para ela e depois para ele.

Não saciados, ele a tomou novamente durante a noite, e mais uma última vez ao amanhecer, quando a luz do sol penetro a janela do querto. Fizeram amor com loucura torturante, deixando vir a tona todo o desejo que há muito os consumiam.

**CONTINUA...**


	8. Confissões

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 8 - Confissões**

Naquela manhã, Bruce acorda e olha para a princesa amazona dormindo tão inocentemente a seu lado. Seus cabelos negros, ainda meio molhados pelas várias vezes que fizeram amor durante a noite, caíam sobre o rosto dela. Delicadamente, ele tirou as mechas que estavam em seu rosto delicado, ela nem se moveu.

Embora quisesse muito se arrepender do que fizera esta noite, não conseguia. Compartilhara com Diana a noite mais intensa de sua vida, jamais compartilhou com outra mulher o que compartilhou com Diana, seu corpo e sua alma. Na noite passada, dedicou-se de corpo e alma a Diana, para dar a ela uma noite para jamais esquecer.

Pensara que depois que a possuísse, seu desejo e fixação por ela acabariam. Porém, a noite que compartilharam teve o efeito contrário do que ele esperava. Uma noite com Diana parecia não ser suficiente, ele a queria mais e mais.

Percebeu, com certa relutância, que não queria apenas seu corpo, queria que ela compartilhasse com ele suas alegrias, tristezas, medos, seus sonhos... tudo que fosse importante para ela.

Este simples pensamento o fez perceber que estava indo longe demais. Desde que seus pais morreram, tornara-se uma pessoa fria e, não queria um envolvimento com ninguém. E, olhe o que estava fazendo agora, colocando seus sentimentos, luxúria ou seja lá o que fosse, acima da razão.

Precisava recuperar o controle sobre si mesmo o mais rápido possível. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de acabar com esta fixação por Diana. Não poderia deixar que esta fixação começasse a atrapalhar o trabalho de ambos na liga.

Olhou para o rosto dela, tão linda, parecia um anjo, dormindo tão profundamente. Sua razão lhe dizia para sair daquele quarto o mais rápido possível. Porém, parecia que havia uma força o prendendo ali, não conseguia nem ao menos sair da cama.

Isto estava ficando perigosos, perigoso demais, para falar a verdade. Pois, nunca em sua vida uma mulher mexera tanto com ele como Diana estava mexendo.

Viu que ela estava acordando e, subitamente, teve uma vontade imensa de beijá-la. Mas, precisava controlar este impulso.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

Diana: - Bom dia, Bruce.

Será que ela tinha ideia do quanto aquele sorriso mexia com ele?

Bruce: - Bom dia, Diana.

Diana: - Sobre a noite passada...

Bruce segurou uma das mãos de Diana.

Bruce: - Não me diga que você se arrependeu?

Diana: - Não. Como poderia me arrepender da noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida? Mas, pensei que você estivesse arrependido.

Bruce: - Não há arrependimento nenhum de minha parte.

E, para provar isto, Bruce tomou os lábios de Diana nos seus em um beijo carinhoso.

Bruce: - Eu nunca vou me arrepender de ter feito amor com você.

Em resposta a afirmação dele, ela sorriu mais uma vez.

Bruce: - Eu vou tomar um banho em um dos quartos de hóspedes, para deixar o banheiro da minha suíte livre para você. Depois estarei te esperando no jardim de inverno para tomarmos café da manhã.

Diana *meio envergonhada*: - Claro. Mas... eu tenho um problema.

Bruce: *tentando disfarçar a decepção*: - Você tem algum outro compromisso?

Diana: - Não é isso. Olhe meu vestido.

Bruce olhou para os pés da cama e viu o vestido de Diana todo rasgado, não pode deixar de rir, principalmente porque fora ele quem rasgara o vestido.

Bruce *sem conseguir deixar de sorrir*: - Uma pena, eu gostava do vestido.

Diana: - Sim, isso eu pude notar.

Bruce: - Vou resolver o seu problema.

Dizendo isto, Bruce pega o telefone que está em sua mesa de cabeceira e disca um número.

Bruce: - Aqui é Bruce Wayne... preciso que tragam uma coleção de roupas femininas até minha casa com urgência... não, uma hora é tempo demais, preciso que estejam aqui em vinte minutos... eu disse vinte minutos... se não chegarem em vinte minutos, chamarei outra boutique... daqui a vinte minutos, sem atraso... as medidas...

Bruce passa as medidas de Diana e desliga o telefone.

Diana *olhar questionador*: - Vinte minutos?

Bruce: - É o tempo para tomarmos banho. No banheiro, você encontrará um robe, fique com ele até as roupas chegarem.

*************************************************

Quarenta minutos depois, Bruce e Diana já haviam tomado banho e, contra a vontade de Diana, Bruce comprara para ela uma coleção inteira de roupas. Os dois estavam agora tomando café da manhã no jardim de inverno.

Diana: - Qual o horário que você vai para a torre da Liga?

Bruce: - Não vou. Hoje é meu dia de folga. Imagino que hoje também é seu dia de folga, ou estou enganado?

Diana: - Tem razão. O J'onn trocou o dia da minha folga há dois dias atrás.

Bruce: - Foi o que pensei. Não consigo deixar de pensar que o Lanterna Verde tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

*************************************************

Na torre da Liga...

Lanterna Verde: - ATIM!

Shayera: - Saúde.

****************************************************

De volta a mansão Wayne...

Diana: - Acho que já vou indo, Bruce.

Bruce não estava pronto para deixa-la partir.

Bruce: - Você tem algum compromisso agora?

Diana: - Não. Mas, provavelmente, você deve ter algum. E, eu não vou ficar no seu caminho.

Certo, talvez ele merecesse essa. Principalmente depois das barbaridades que disse para ela da última vez em que ela esteve em sua casa.

Bruce: - Não vá. *se ouviu dizendo*.

Diana: - Como é?

Bem, de qualquer jeito, não queria passar o dia sem ela.

Bruce: - Fique aqui em casa hoje.

Diana: - Bruce, e se depois você se arrepender?

Bruce: - Não haverá arrependimentos, eu prometo.

O fogo voltou a consumir o corpo de Bruce, tudo o que ele queria agora era voltar a fazer amor com a princesa amazona.

Diana: - Está bem.

Terminaram o café da manhã e foram passear pelo jardim. Andaram até chegarem à piscina. Diana sentou-se na beira da piscina e Bruce sentou-se ao lado dela.

Bruce: - Gosta da piscina?

Diana: - Gosto da casa toda.

Bruce: - Você não conhece a casa toda.

Diana: - Mas gosto dos locais que conheço. Você tem um bom gosto para decoração.

Bruce: - Na verdade, eu mantive a decoração que meus pais escolheram.

Diana: - Você nunca me falou sobre seus pais.

Neste momento, o sorriso que Bruce tinha em seu rosto desde a hora em que acordara desapareceu.

Bruce: - Não há o que falar.

Então, Diana percebeu que era ali que se escondia o segredo de Bruce.

Diana: - Mentiroso. O que você está me escondendo, Bruce?

Bruce então se deu conta de que ela não desistiria lhe contasse sua história. Ele só não sabia se estava preparado para isso. Afinal, nunca falara disso com ninguém. Pois aquele era seu drama, a parte de seu passado que fora responsável por torna-lo o pessoa que era.

Bruce: - Não estou escondendo, apenas não costumo conversar sobre este assunto.

Diana: - Apenas me conte.

Bruce pensou por um pequeno instante, e, decidiu contar para ela de uma vez. Assim ela descobriria porque ele se tornara esta pessoa tão fria, e, se fosse esperta, se afastaria dele de uma vez por todas.

Bruce: - Esta não é uma história com final feliz.

Diana: - Nunca pensei que fosse.

Bruce: - Quando eu era criança, caí em uma caverna que estava cheia de morcegos, fiquei preso nela quase o dia todo, e, por consequência, fiquei com medo, ou melhor, fobia, de morcegos. Porém, esta parte da história só vai importar para você entender a origem do Batman.

Diana: - Continue.

Bruce: - Quando eu tinha oito anos, meus pais me levaram ao cinema. Foi quando tudo aconteceu.

Diana: - Tudo o que?

Bruce: - Na saída do cinema, encontramos um ladrão, ele poderia apenas ter nos roubado e ido embora, mas não o fez. Ele atirou primeiro em minha mãe, e depois em meu pai, bem na minha frente, e depois fugiu. Meus pais morreram na hora e a polícia não fez nada. De3sde então, fui criado por Alfred, e, decidi que não criaria vínculos afetivos com ninguém, para não sofrer o que sofri com a morte de meus pais. Quando completei dezoito anos, parti em uma viagem pelo mundo, para aprender várias técnicas de artes marciais e aprimorar o meu intelecto. Nesta viagem, também lutei contra meu medo de morcegos e consegui encará-lo de frente. Foi então que tive a ideia, iria me tornar um justiceiro das sombras, e, faria com que os vilões temessem aquilo que eu mais temia. Voltei para Gotham e, com a ajuda de Alfred, nasceu o Batman. Agora você já sabe.

Agora, Diana conseguia entender um pouco sobre o porquê de Bruce ser como era, escondendo seus sentimentos dos outros. Porém, se ele achava que contando a verdade a faria se afastar dele, estava enganado. O fato de ele ter confiado nela para contar seu passado só a deixou mais apaixonada por ele.

Diana: - Obrigada por me contar.

Bruce *ainda sério*: - Você não me deu escolha.

Embora Diana estivesse feliz por Bruce ter confiado nela e lhe contado seu passado, a atmosfera de alegria que estava envolvendo os dois desde que acordara desapareceu. Ela queria devolver a Bruce o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto até cinco minutos atrás.

Tinha que encontrar uma maneira de acabar com aquele clima sério. Olhando para a água cristalina da piscina, teve uma ideia. Ela levantou-se e olhou para o céu.

Bruce *sem entender*: - O que você está fazendo?

Diana: - O dia está lindo, não é mesmo?

Dizendo estas palavras, Diana pula na piscina de roupa e tudo. Bruce a olha atordoado, definitivamente não conseguia entende-la.

Bruce: - Não vai sair daí?

Diana: - Estou com câimbra no meu pé, será que você pode me dar uma mão?

Diana estende uma das mãos e Bruce abaixa-se para segurá-la. Então, Diana usa sua força para jogar Bruce na piscina.

Bruce: - Por que você fez isso?

Diana: Porque sim.

Bruce *voltando a sorrir*: - Princesa, você vai se arrepender disso.

Então, Bruce a toma em seus braços para beijá-la com paixão. Sem resistência alguma, ela retribui o beijo e, os dois mergulham e continuam a se beijar submersos, voltando a superfície da piscina para recuperar o folego.

Bruce *ainda abraçado a Diana*: - Saiba que você é a única mulher que faz isso comigo.

Diana: - isso o que?

Bruce: - Me fazer perder o controle deste jeito. Você sabe, eu não costumo agir desse jeito.

Diana: - Até que eu estou gostando deste seu lado.

Bruce não consegue deixar de sorrir e volta a beijá-la.

Eles ficam um pouco mais na piscina e depois saem, para tomarem um banho juntos na banheira da suíte de Bruce, onde se amaram mais uma vez, ainda não saciados, voltaram para a cama e, fizeram amor com um desejo urgente, onde alcançaram o clímax juntos. Depois disso, dormiram, Bruce abraçando Diana, que dormia profundamente com a cabeça apoiada no tórax de Bruce.

****************************************

Longe dali, em algum lugar da Terra, alguém, vestindo um manto negro que cobre totalmente seu corpo e esconde seu rosto nas sombras, sorri de uma forma maligna.

- Finalmente, depois de uma tortuosa espera, eu terei minha vingança. 

**CONTINUA...**


	9. O bilhete

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 9 - O Bilhete**

Na manhã seguinte, Batman e Mulher Maravilha estão na bat caverna prontos para irem para a torre da Liga.

Mulher maravilha: - Tem certeza de que não há nenhum problema em chegarmos na torre da liga juntos?

Batman: - Depois de tudo o que vivemos, está preocupada com isso?

Mulher Maravilha: - Não, nem um pouco. Eu só achei que...

Batman a toma nos braços e a beija com paixão. Ela retribui o beijo. Eles se afastam.

Batman: - Vamos. Temos trabalho.

Diana liga seu comunicador auricular.

Mulher maravilha: - J'onn, subida para dois.

J'onn tele transporta Batman e Mulher Maravilha para a torre da Liga. Chegando lá, os dois vão até a sala de observação, onde encontram-se com J'onn.

Batman: - E então, como andam as coisas, J'onn?

J'onn: - Vulcana, Giganta e Cobra Venenosa fugiram da cadeia e estão fazendo confusão em Metrópoles. Batman, vou mandar você e o Lanterna Verde para abatê-los. Os outros dois membros da missão encontrarão vocês dois no javelin.

Batman: - Entendido.

Batman vai procurar o Lanterna Verde, acenando para a Mulher Maravilha de maneira muito discreta. Ela sorri em resposta.

J'onn: - Então, imagino que sua folga deve ter sido muito boa, Diana.

Mulher maravilha: - Por que diz isso, J'onn?

J'onn: - Bem, há tempos não via você sorrir desse jeito.

Mulher Maravilha: - Prefiro não comentar sobre isso, se você não se importa.

J'onn: - É claro que eu não me importo.

******************************************************

Batman, Lanterna Verde, Arqueiro Verde e Canário Negro estão na javelin partindo para a terra. Lanterna bem queria perguntar para o Batman como tinha sido tudo com Diana, mas, como não estavam sozinhos, achou melhor conter sua curiosidade. Batman podia até estar mais manso ultimamente, mas, era melhor não cutucar a onça com vara curta.

Todos estavam viajando em silêncio, Batman estava pensando em, como seria para ele, se assumisse seu relacionamento com Diana. Arqueiro Verde e Canário Negro pareciam não ter problemas em assumir seu relacionamento. Mas ele... Bem, ele é uma história totalmente diferente. Pra começo de conversa, nunca quis um relacionamento, mas, Diana estava começando a mudar isso.

Canário negro: - Parece que é ali.

Batman: - Vamos.

Os quatro saem do javelin e começam a luta contra os vilões. Canário Negro começa a lutar contra a Giganta, Arqueiro Verde e Batman pegam o cobra venenosa e lanterna Verde fica com a Vulcana.

Como sempre, a Liga da Justiça mostra sua força e rapidamente levam os vilões de volta para a cadeia.

Lanterna: - E então, acho que já podemos voltar para a torre da Liga.

Batman: - Vão vocês. Eu tenho uns assuntos para resolver em Gothan.

Lanterna: - Está falando sério?

Batman: - Muito sério.

Lanterna arrasta Batman para trás de um prédio e cochicha:

Lanterna Verde: - Você não pode ir outra hora? Eu tinha uns assuntos para conversar com você lá na torre da liga.

Batman: - Seja o que for, terá que ser dito em outra ocasião.

Lanterna Verde: - Droga.

Batman chama seu bat móvel e vai embora. Lanterna Verde, Canário Negro e Arqueiro Verde voltam para a Torre da Liga.

Em seu bat móvel, Batman fica pensando sobre ter que ir a Gothan resolver problemas justo quando teria um tempo para ficar na torre da Liga com Diana. Com sorte, resolveria seus problemas rapidamente e, se encontraria com sua querida princesa amazona. Com este pensamento em mente, dirigiu rapidamente para Gothan City.

***************************************************************

Na torre da Liga, Lanterna e os outros chegam. Lanterna vai até a sala de conferências e encontra-se com Diana e Flash.

Flash: - Oi Lanterna, já está de volta?

Lanterna: - Sim, e, antes que me pergunte princesa, o Batman teve que ir até Gothan para resolver uns problemas. Como ele pode ser tão burro?

Flash: - Ele quem?

Lanterna: - O Batman, quem mais.

Diana: - Não fale assim dele.

Flash: - Exatamente. Vai ofender o namorado da princesa assim na cara mesmo?

Diana: - Flash! O Batman não é meu namorado!

Flash: - Ahá não? Mas depois daquela armação toda do jantar eu pensei que...

Diana: - Então foram vocês mesmos que armaram aquilo?

Ela ri e saí da sala de conferências.

Lanterna Verde olha feio para Flash.

Lanterna Verde: - Você tinha que abrir sua boca?

Flash: - Ué, eu não sabia que era segredo.

Enquanto isso, Diana vai para seu quarto e encontra um pequeno bilhete em sua cama. Ela abre o bilhete e lê:

"Encontre-me às cinco da tarde na floresta amazônica, sei que é meio longe, mar garanto que você terá uma grande surpresa.  
>Batman."<p>

Diana: - O que será que ele está tramando?

Rapidamente o dia se passa. Quando dá exatamente cinco da tarde, Diana está no local em que o bilhete mandado por Batman pedia que ela estivesse.

Mulher Maravilha: - Batman. Já estou aqui.

Ninguém responde.

Mulher Maravilha: - BRUCE! VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI?

Então, das sombras surge um homem trajando um manto negro.

Homem: - Eu sabia que você não tardaria a aparecer, princesa das amazonas.

Diana: - Quem é você?

Homem: - Eu? Não me reconhece? A sim, deixe-me tirar isso.

O homem tira as vestes pretas e revela-se.

Diana *surpresa*: -VOCÊ?

O homem na verdade é Hades, o Deus do tártaro.

Hades: - Deve estar se perguntando, como eu saí do tártaro, não é? Sabe, a resposta para isso é muito simples, minha querida. Possui um humano.

Diana: - Como é?

Hades: - Fiz um acordo com um humano. Se ele deixasse meu espírito possuir seu corpo. Daria a ele muito poder. Ele aceitou o acordo e, aqui estou eu.

Diana: - Por que você está aqui?

Hades: - A resposta é simples, filha de Hipólita. Vim buscar aquilo que me pertence.

Diana: - Como é?

Hades: - Você é linda, princesa. Vou adorar apreciá-la por cada momento da eternidade.

Hades estala os dedos e duas dúzias de demônios surgem e prendem os braços de Diana com correntes.

Hades: - Princesa, pode dar adeus a seu namoradinho orelhudo, você é minha, finalmente! 

**CONTINUA...**


	10. O desaparecimento de Diana

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 10 - O Desaparecimento de Diana**

Naquela mesma noite, na torre da Liga, Lanterna Verde está procurando a Mulher Maravilha. No refeitório, ele encontra-se com Flash.

Lanterna Verde: - Ei Flash, você viu a Diana?

Flash: - Não, você já procurou no quarto dela? Ou quem sabe na bat caverna?

Lanterna Verde: - No quarto dela não.

Flash: - Te aconselho a não procurar na bat caverna, a não ser que queira procurar briga com o morcegão.

Lanterna deixa Flash no refeitório e vai até o quarto de Diana, ele encontra a porta encostada.

Lanterna Verde: - Diana? Diana você está aí?

Ele entra no quarto e não vê ninguém. Em cima da cama, ele vê o bilhete:

Lanterna Verde: - O que será isso?

E lê o bilhete.

Lanterna Verde *sorriso malicioso*: - É, parece que a teoria do Flash sobre a bat caverna estava correta.

************************************************

Três dias depois, Batman chega à torre da liga. Ele vai apressadamente até a sala de observação. Com sorte, J'onn lhe diria alguma coisa sobre Diana. Como ela não lhe dera notícias nos últimos três dias, imaginou que ela estivesse em uma missão muito séria, talvez até no espaço, pois, ele não conseguiu contactá-la pelo comunicador auricular. E, garças ao maldito Coringa e suas armações, foi obrigado a permanecer três dias (que mais pareceram uma eternidade) longe da torre e dela.

Rapidamente, Batman encontra-se com J'onn na sala de observação.

J'onn: - Imagino que tenha conseguido resolver seus problemas em Gothan.

Batman: - Sim.

Lanterna verde se junta ao grupo.

Lanterna Verde: - Oi Batman!

Batman: - E então, J'onn, como andam as coisas por aqui?

Lanterna Verde: - Você sabe muito bem como andam as coisas por aqui, como sempre. Mas, imagino que as coisas estejam bem melhores para você e para a princesa.

Batman: - Do que é que você está falando?

Flash chega e se junta aos três.

Flash: - E aí morcegão! A princesa veio com você?

Batman: - Que princesa?

Lanterna Verde: - Diana, quem mais. Como ela não aparece há três dias, imaginei que ela estivesse com você.

Batman *começando a se preocupar*: - Não vejo Diana há três dias.

J'onn: - Está nos dizendo que Diana não esteve estes dias todos com você?

Lanterna Verde: - Mas e o bilhete?

Batman * tentando conter sua irritação*: - Que bilhete?

Lanterna Verde: - O bilhete que você escreveu para a princesa. Eu vi no quarto dela.

Batman: - Eu não escrevi bilhete nenhum!

J'onn: - Vamos até o quarto dela.

Flash: - Eu vou com vocês.

Os quatro vão até o quarto de Diana. Chegando lá, Lanterna Verde pega o bilhete e o entre a Batman.

Lanterna Verde: - Ainda vai me dizer que não escreveu bilhete nenhum?

Batman lê o bilhete. Ele tenta esconder o pânico que começa a se apoderar dele.

Batman *tentando controlar sua voz*: Eu... Não... Escrevi... Isso...

Flash: - Não? Então agora eu não estou entendendo mais nada.

Lanterna Verde: - Batman, você assinou o bilhete.

Batman: - EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESCREVI ISSO!

J'ONN: - Se você não escreveu o bilhete, isso só pode significar uma coisa...

J'onn não precisava terminar a frase, pois Bruce sabia perfeitamente onde o amigo queria chegar.

Lanterna Verde: - É melhor conversarmos na sala de conferências.

Batman: - NÃO TEMOS NADA PARA CONVERSAR! NÓS TEMOS É QUE IR ATRÁS DA DIANA!

J'onn: - Bruce, acalme-se. Estamos tão preocupados com Diana quanto você.

Flash: - Na verdade...

Lanterna Verde: - Flash, cale a boca!

J'onn: - Vamos para a sala de conferências.

J'onn, Lanterna Verde e Flash arrastam Batman até a sala de conferências. No caminho, eles encontram-se com Super Man e Shayera.

Shayera: -O que está acontecendo?

Lanterna Verde: - Problemas.

Super Man e Shayera acompanham os outros até a sala de conferências. Chegando lá, Batman tranca a porta.

Batman: - Por que vocês não tentaram contactá-la?

Lanterna Verde *claramente arrependido*: - A culpa foi minha, como achei que ela estivesse com você, convenci o J'onn há dar um tempo para os dois.

Batman: - Temos que agir. J'onn, tente achar a localização do comunicador auricular dela.

J'onn: - Você vai começar a procura-la pela posição do comunicador auricular?

Batman: - Isso mesmo.

Super Man: - O que está acontecendo?

Lanterna Verde: - Batman, é melhor nós irmos com você.

J'onn: - Vou até um computador rastrear a posição do comunicador auricular de Diana.

J'onn desaparece.

Super Man: - Será que agora vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Flash: - A princesa sumiu.

Shayera: - Sumiu como?

Lanterna Verde: - É o que estamos tentando descobrir.

Em seu comunicador auricular, Batman escuta J'onn:

J'onn: - Batman, encontrei a localização do comunicador auricular de Diana, me encontre no tele transportador.

Batman: - Entendido.

Super Man: - Vamos.

Os cinco vão para o tele transportador.

J'onn: - Eu coloquei as coordenadas da área em que localizei o comunicador dela. O resto é com vocês.

Batman: - Vamos.

J'onn: - Me mantenham informado.

Batman e os outros são transportados para a floresta.

Batman: - Vamos nos separar e procurar pistas.

Flash: - Pode deixar comigo.

Flash some, voltando cinco segundos depois.

Flash: - Batman, acho que encontrei sua pista.

Shayera: - Vamos dar uma olhada.

Batman e os outros seguem Flash até encontrarem no chão o comunicador auricular de Diana, junto com o laço mágico e os braceletes de prata da princesa amazona.

O olhar de Batman congela ali.

Super Man: - O que está acontecendo?

Lanterna Verde: - Não está na cara?

Batman não conseguia prestar atenção na conversa dos amigos. A única coisa que conseguia enxergar eram as evidências de que sua princesa fora sequestrada. Ele não conseguia raciocinar mais do que isso, pois, o rosto de sua querida princesa aprisionada começou a preencher sua mente.

Super Man: - Batman, agora não é a hora em que você tira algum artefato do seu cinto de utilidades e começa a investigar?

Lanterna Verde: - Dê um tempo para ele, tá legal?

Super Man: - Por quê?

Shayera: - Ele ainda não sabe?

Flash: - Fala sério!

Super Man: - Tem alguma coisa que vocês sabem e eu não?

Flash: - E eu achando que o azulão era um bom observador.

Shayera aproxima-se de Batman e coloca uma de suas mãos no ombro do amigo.

Shayera: - Batman, eu sei que isso deve estar sendo mais difícil para você do que para nós. Mas, se ficarmos aqui parados, nós não acharemos nenhuma pista que nos leve a Diana.

Lanterna Verde imita o ato de Shayera, colocando uma de suas mãos no outro ombro de Batman.

Lanterna Verde: - Shayera tem razão, Batman. Temos que encontrar uma pista que nos leve a princesa.

Super Man: - Se tem alguém que pode encontrar uma pista, é você.

Flash: - Somos a Liga da Justiça! E, nós vamos encontrar a princesa e trazê-la de volta pata você!

Batman olha para seus amigos, não ia demonstrar sua fraqueza. Diana estava precisando dele, e, ele iria encontra-la.

Com este pensamento em mente, ele abre seu cinto de utilidades , tira uma ferramenta e, começa a olhar com bastante atenção o que encontraram.

Super Man: - E então, encontrou alguma pista?

Batman: - Não há sinais de força física.

Flash: - O que isso quer dizer?

Lanterna Verde: - Diana é muito forte, ela não poderia ser capturada usando somente a força.

Shayera: - É melhor voltarmos para a torre da Liga.

Super Man: - Tem razão.

Eles voltam para a Torre da Liga, se juntam com J'onn na sala de conferências e contam tudo ao caçador de Marte.

J'onn: - Isso está muito estranho.

Batman: - Nem tanto. Aposto como você não conseguiu fazer contato telepático com ela.

J'onn: - Tem razão.

Shayera: - O que você tem em mente, Batman?

Batman: - Só uma teoria que acaba de passar pela minha cabeça. Eu acho que, quem quer que esteja com Diana, está usando magia para mantê-la prisioneira. 

**CONTINUA...**


	11. O desespero de Bruce

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 11 - O Desespero de Bruce**

Os cinco membros fundadores olham para Batman.

Flash: - Como você chegou a essa teoria assim tão rápido?

Batman: - Pensem bem, Diana é quase tão forte quanto Super Man, se ela tivesse sido capturada só com força física ou alguma arma, já teria fugido ou J'onn teria conseguido fazer contato telepático com ela. Além disso, nós vasculhamos todo o local e não encontramos sinais de batalha, não havia nada! E, os braceletes não possuem marca nenhuma, o que só aumenta a hipótese de ter sido arrancado através de mágica.

Lanterna Verde:- Se for isto mesmo, como vamos confirmar esta teoria?

Super Man: - Senhor Destino, ele é o mago mais poderoso da Liga.

J'onn *liga seu comunicador auricular*: - Senhor Destino, compareça agora mesmo a sala de conferências.

Rapidamente Senhor Destino chega à sala de conferências e J'onn lhe conta tudo o que sabem.

Senhor Destino: - Acho que a teoria de Batman pode estar certa mas, para confirmá-la, precisarei examinar os braceletes e o local onde foram encontrados.

Batman coloca na mesa os braceletes de prata e o laço mágico de Diana. Senhor Destino os pega e os examina atentamente.

Lanterna Verde: - E então, Senhor Destino?

Senhor Destino: - Há traços de uma magia muito poderosa vinda dos braceletes.

Batman: - E o que mais?

Senhor Destino: -Nada. Para descobrir mais, só indo até o local onde Diana desapareceu.

Batman: - Eu vou com você.

Shayera:- Se precisarem de ajuda nos chamem.

Flash: - Nós vamos ficar?

Lanterna Verde: - Flash, nós já fomos até lá e não encontramos nada. Agora é com o Senhor Destino.

J'onn: - Vou ver como estão às coisas com o Senhor Incrível. Batman, avise-nos sobre qualquer novidade.

****************************************************

Batman e Senhor Destino voltam à floresta. Chegando lá, Senhor Destino começa a usar um feitiço para examinar o local.

Batman começa a olhar para o vazio da floresta, como queria encontrar alguma pista que o levasse a Diana, qualquer pista. Mas, as coisas não estavam caminhando para leva-lo até ela, parecia que estava andando em círculos, pois, não chegavam a lugar nenhum.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo, teria aceitado a ajuda de J'onn para deter o Coringa, assim, o amigo descobriria que Diana não estava com ele. Como estava se sentindo culpado, se não fosse por seu envolvimento com a princesa, já teriam percebido há tempos que Diana havia desaparecido, ou, o que mais estava parecendo, fora sequestrada.

Senhor Destino: - Batman, já terminei.

Batman: - Descobriu alguma coisa?

Senhor Destino: - É magia, agora não há a menor sombra de dúvidas. Alguém, dono de um poder mágico muito grande sequestrou Diana e usou seu poder para apagar todos os vestígios de sua presença. Vamos voltar para a Torre da Liga, temos que contar aos outros.

*********************************************************

Assim, os seis membros fundadores e Senhor Destino reúnem-se novamente na sala de conferências da Torre da Liga. Senhor Destino conta aos outros tudo o que narrou a Batman.

Super Man: - Isso é tudo que você descobriu?

Senhor Destino: - No momento, eu não tenho como descobrir o paradeiro de Diana, eu lamento.

Flash: - Como assim não pode? Você não é um mago?

Senhor Destino: - O poder de nosso provável oponente é mais forte que o meu. Terei que me retirar para procurar um feitiço localizador que seja mais forte que a magia daquele que procuramos.

Shayera: - Isso quer dizer que estamos sem ação? Não podemos fazer nada?

J'onn: Não, também temos que fazer a nossa parte.

Flash: - Como? Se nem o Senhor Destino conseguiu...

Batman: - Para começar, quantos vilões com poderes mágicos nós já enfrentamos?

Super Man: - Tem a Tala, a ex-namorada do Grod e depois do Lex Lutor, só que não temos notícias dela há um bom tempo.

Lanterna Verde: - Já é um começo.

Batman: - Circe. Ela e a mãe de Diana são velhas inimigas.

J'onn: - Mais alguém?

Flash: - Acho que não.

Shayera: - Há sim. Existe mais alguém que se esqueceram de mencionar, Hades.

Senhor Destino: - O deus do tártaro?

Shayera: - Ele mesmo.

Super Man: - Mas ele não está preso no tártaro?

Shayera: - Ele já saiu uma vez, o que o impediria de sair de novo?

Batman: - Uma chave destruída por Diana e um portão guardado pelas amazonas.

J'onn: - Vamos começar a investigar.

Senhor Destino: - Eu já vou. Avisarei vocês assim que tiver algum progresso.

Senhor Destino abre um portal e desaparece.

Batman: - J'onn, vamos até os computadores procurar pelas atividades recentes dos vilões que possuem algum poder mágico.

Flash: - Eu vou com vocês.

Os três vão até os computadores e começam a procurar, mas não encontram nenhuma atividade suspeita.

Batman: - Nada.

J'onn olha os monitores de observação da terra e vê Giganta atacando uma cidade.

J'onn: - Flash, vou mandar você e a Fogo para deter a Giganta.

Flash: - Sem problemas, vou chamar a Fogo para irmos.

Batman: - Estou indo para Gothan.

J'onn: - Não vai ficar?

Batman: - Aqui ou em Gothan dá no mesmo. Vou para casa, preciso ficar sozinho.

J'onn apenas olhou Batman se dirigir para os tele transportadores.

*********************************************

Em Gothan City, Bruce chega direto na bat caverna, troca de roupa e vai para seu quarto. Grande erro, pois aquele quarto tinha todas as lembranças que ele queria evitar naquele momento, lembranças dele e de Diana fazendo amor.

Ele sentou-se na cama e olhou os travesseiros, ainda podia vê-la dormindo ali. Parecia que ali era o lugar dela. Em cada canto do quarto, ele conseguia vê-la, as lembranças invadiam sua mente sem parar.

O pior de tudo era não saber onde ela estava, o que estava acontecendo...

Algo dentro dele estava doendo, mais ainda não sabia bem o que. Parecia que, desde o momento em que ficara sabendo do desaparecimento de Diana, um buraco havia sido aberto em seu peito, e, a cada segundo esse buraco só aumentava.

Por que isso estava acontecendo? Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão essencial assim? Diana era linda, sim, a desejava, com certeza. Mas, agora, estava descobrindo que havia algo mais.

Não era apenas atração física, se fosse só isso, o sequestro de sua linda princesa não o teria abalado tanto quanto abalara. Tinha algo mais, só que ele ainda não sabia dar nome.

Só de lembrar-se dela, o buraco em seu peito aumentava, chegando até a doer. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada carícia... Essas lembranças só faziam sua dor aumentar.

O que era essa dor afinal? Por que sofrer tanto apenas por uma amiga de trabalho? E, tudo bem, por uma amante fabulosa? Não... Diana era mais, muito mais importante que isso. Ele sempre gostou de sua companhia, sempre a achou inteligente, meiga, tantas qualidades impossíveis de numerar.

Quando a conhecera, a primeira coisa que reparou fora em sua aparência, apesar de estarem no meio de uma crise, e, apesar de novata no meio de tantos heróis experientes, ela lutou muito bem.

Depois, quando houve a crise em Atlantis, ficou com raiva quando o vilão que tentou assassinar Aqua Man deu em cima dela, só não demostrou isso na hora, mas teve vontade de bater muito no sujeito.

Quando enfrentaram Grod pela primeira vez, e, ela quase fora soterrada por um míssil, ele foi correndo para ajuda-la. Observadora como ela, ela viu rapidamente suas luvas sujas, e, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Simplesmente não tinha palavras para descrever aquela sensação. Fora rápido, mas para ele fora o suficiente. Ali, já começou a deseja-la.

Tempos depois, quando a viu com aquele vestido em Paris, não resistiu e a chamou para dançar, aquela foi a primeira vez que ela o viu como Bruce Wayne. E, ele ainda não sabia como ela descobrira que ele, Bruce Wayne, era Batman, ele realmente ficara intrigado.

A dança... A primeira vez que dançaram juntos... Fora perfeito, se não fosse pela tentativa de sequestro contra a princesa Audrey. Ainda lembrava-se daquele momento, gostaria de poder repeti-lo...

Então, veio à invasão tanagariana...

Quando tiveram que revelar suas identidades secretas para fugirem dos gaviões, não fora surpresa para ela descobrir que Bruce Wayne é Batman. Não, a surpresa fora para ele, quando se viu com ciúmes do Flash, quando este perguntou para a princesa se ela havia gostado do cabelo dele. Seus ciúmes fora tanto que atirou em Flash as primeiras roupas que encontrara.

Depois disso, eles se separaram para fugir, e, ele saiu com Diana. Impulsiva como ela, ela logo tratou de ajudar umas pessoas e acabar com o disfarce dos dois. E então veio o beijo...

Sim, quem imaginaria que a primeira vez que iria beijá-la seria para fugirem dos gaviões? Se bem que, fora ela que o beijara. A boca dela era tão doce, tão quente, convidativa... Como gostaria de ter prolongado aquele momento...

Lembrando-se destes momentos, a dor e o buraco em seu peito só aumentavam. Como ele a queria...

Sim, mas, depois do beijo... As coisas começaram a se aprofundar, involuntariamente, pelo menos da parte dele, pois, via-se pensando nela mais vezes do que imaginou pensar em alguém.

No aniversário de Clark, quando foram atacados na fortaleza da solidão por Mongo e sua planta psíquica, fora a voz dela que o tirara do transe... Sim, ela conseguira tirá-lo do sonho em que a tal planta o mergulhara. Ela... Sua linda princesa...

Depois, quando eles viraram crianças para deter o filho de Morgana Lefey... Ainda não entendia como Clark não percebera o clima entre os dois, ainda mais quando ela fazia questão de mostrar isso.

Ainda tivera Circe. Sim, daquela vez ele ficara muito desesperado para salvá-la, seu desespero fora tamanho que até chegara a cantar, mas, o desespero daquela época não se comparava ao que está sentindo agora.

Sua Diana estava em algum lugar, provavelmente precisando dele, e, ele ali, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada! Sentindo-se o pior dos homens.

E, o que era essa dor, afinal?

Por que doía tanto pensar nela? Não conseguia entender.

Por que seu coração estava sangrando tanto? E porque só agora? Até agora, nunca acreditara nesta história de amor e destino, achava que essas coisas não passavam de invenção. Mas agora...

Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, somente em Diana, a dor é insuportável. Estava parecendo que ela levara um pedaço da alma dela com ele quando fora sequestrada.

Parecia que sua vida só encontrava sentido se ela estivesse presente. Agora, tudo estava nebuloso. Tudo o que queria, tudo o que precisava, era de sua princesa amazona, sua Diana.

Sem que ele percebesse, ela trouxe luz para sua vida de trevas, e, ele se deixou levar por essa luz. Ela era um raio de sol, que iluminou seus dias escuros. Não conseguia encontrar sentido em uma vida sem ela.

Mas, o que significa isso? Que está apaixonado pela princesa amazona? Não, não poderia. Há anos, jurara a si mesmo que jamais se apaixonaria, que amor era para fracos, não para ele.

E agora...

Não poderia ser amor? Ou poderia? E, o que é o amor? Por que estava sofrendo tanto? A única explicação é que está mesmo apaixonado. Ou melhor, sempre estivera, só que, nunca teve coragem para assumir. Nunca se permitiu viver verdadeiramente seus sentimentos por Diana.

E agora, cá estava ele, pagando um alto preço por sua estupidez. Se ao menos tivesse assumido para si mesmo antes...

Mas agora, não podia chorar pelo leite derramado. Mesmo com este buraco enorme e em seu peito e esta dor insuportável em seu coração, teria que encontrar forças para salvar sua linda princesa. E, finalmente dizer a ela tudo o que acabara de descobrir.

Sim, era exatamente isso que tinha que fazer. Faria o impossível para salvar Diana, e, dizer as palavras... Dizer o quanto ela significa para ele.

Ela é sua razão de existência, não há sentido algum em sua vida sem ela. Não há mais sentido em negar isso de si mesmo.

Ele a ama, está apaixonado pela princesa das amazonas.

O pior é toda esta dor. Pensar nela só aumenta o vazio em seu peito. Aquele quarto, cheio de lembranças... Tinha que encontra-la e salvá-la, o mais breve possível. E, ficando ali, parado, remoendo lembranças, não ia leva-lo a sua linda princesa.

Com este pensamento em mente, Bruce dirige-se para a bat caverna.

Com um pouco de sorte, irá encontra-la, onde quer que ela esteja...

*****************************************

Com a vista embaçada e a cabeça pesando, aos poucos Diana vai recuperando a consciência. Não consegue enxergar muito bem, pois sua vista ainda está bastante turva. Mesmo assim, ela consegue ver grossas correntes prendendo seus pulsos e tornozelos as rochas de uma parede.

**CONTINUA...**


	12. Sonhos

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 12 - Sonhos**

Hades está sentado em um trono, dentro da caverna, ele olha para a princesa, que está recobrando a consciência.

Hades: - Já estava achando que você não ia acordar mais.

Diana, ainda com a vista turva, olha para Hades. Ela tenta mexer os braços, mas, é inútil, as correntes que a prende as paredes não rompem.

Hades: - É inútil tentar se soltar, princesa.

Diana: - O que quer de mim, Hades?

Hades: - Ainda não percebeu? Vingança, é claro.

Aos poucos, a visão de Diana vai ganhando foco. Hades levanta-se se seu trono e, aproxima-se da princesa, acariciando a face da princesa com uma das mãos. Diana tenta rejeitar o toque, mas, é inútil.

- Diana: - Afaste-se de mim!

Hades *sem afasta-se de Diana*: - Querida, você não está em condições de fazer exigências.

Diana o encara por um momento, estava em uma péssima situação. Pior, a dor em sua cabeça era tanta que não conseguia pensar direito. E, por mais força que fizesse, as correntes não cediam.

Hades segura o rosto de sua linda prisioneira com as mãos, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

Hades: - Princesa, já está mais do que na hora de você aprender qual é o seu lugar.

****************************************************************

- DIANA!

Na bat caverna, Bruce acorda assustado. Estava sonhando com ela. Fora um sonho bem real, em que alguém, que ele não conseguira ver quem era, a acariciava, e, então, a forçou a olhar para ele.

Neste momento, Alfred entra na Bat Caverna.

Bruce: - O que quer, Alfred?

Alfred: - Os senhores Clark Kent e John Stuart estão na sala, patrão Bruce.

Bruce: - Diga que já estou subindo, Alfred.

Alfred: - Como desejar, patrão Bruce. A propósito, alguma pista sobre o sequestro da bela senhorita Diana?

Bruce: - Nada ainda, Alfred.

Bruce dirige-se para a sala de estar, onde seus amigos o aguardam. Droga, queria ficar sozinho, por isso deixara a torre da Liga. Por que os dois estavam ali? Será que o Senhor Destino a tinha encontrado? Suas esperanças se renovaram naquele pequeno instante.

Rapidamente, Bruce encontra-se com seus amigos.

Bruce:- O que fazem aqui? Alguma novidade?

John olha para o amigo, era óbvio que ele pensaria isso. Por isso insistira com Clark para deixa-lo em paz, mas, como o Clark era meio cego com relação ao que existia entre Bruce e Diana, não deu ouvidos. Por isso ele resolvera vir junto.

Bruce: - Sentem-se.

Os três se sentam nos sofás. Alfred chega e serve chá para todos.

Clark: - Na verdade, Bruce. O senhor Destino ainda não sabe de nada.

Bruce: - Então o que fazem aqui?

Clark: - Saber de você. Bruce, você anda agindo de um modo muito estranho desde que descobrimos sobre o sequestro de Diana.

John: - Eu só vim acompanha-lo. Supervisionar sabe, ele ainda não percebeu sobre...

Bruce olha para seus amigos, não era culpa deles se estava tão agitado depois do sonho que tivera, um sonho tão vívido, parecia real.

Bruce: - Não há nada de errado comigo, apenas estou preocupado com Diana.

Clark: - Nós também estamos. Mas você...

John: - Bruce, nós vamos encontra-la. Agora eu acho melhor você sair daqui e voltar para a torre da Liga. Você pode ser mais útil por lá.

Clark: - Porque você coloca as coisas desse jeito, John?

John: - Desse jeito como?

Clark:- Como se Diana fosse importante apenas para o Bruce, ele é amiga de todos nós.

John não consegue segurar o riso. Será que ele ainda não percebera? Bem, estava parecendo que não. Sabia que o momento não era para rir, mas, não conseguiu evitar.

John: - Não é culpa minha se você é meio cego para essas coisas, Clark.

Bruce não estava com muito ânimo para aquela conversa. Queria despachar os amigos e voltar para sua solidão, já que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, seus esforços para encontrar uma pessoa estavam se mostrando inúteis.

Clark olha para seu amigo. Conhecia Bruce há anos, mas, nunca o vira assim, como estava agora. O sofrimento dele estava estampado em seu rosto, e, por alguma razão que ele não conseguia entender, era diferente do que acontecia com os demais membros da liga que sabiam do sequestro de Diana. Parecia que John e os outros sabiam de algo que ele não, algo que explicava este sofrimento de Bruce que ele definitivamente não conseguia entender.

Clark: - Vamos até a torre da Liga, Bruce, é melhor do que você ficar aqui sozinho.

John: - Pelo menos neste ponto eu tenho que concordar com o Clark. Lá, na torre da Liga, você saberá das notícias em primeira mão.

A última coisa que Bruce queria neste momento era companhia, mas, estando na torre da liga, saberia de notícias mais depressa do que estando alii.

Bruce: - Tudo bem, vamos.

******************************************************************

Anoitece e, na torre da liga, Batman, Super Man e Lanterna Verde passam pelo refeitório e veem Shayera conversando com um desanimado Flash. Assim que Shayera e Flash veem os três, se juntam ao grupo. Lanterna, que não está acostumado a ver Flash desanimado, estranha.

Lanterna Verde: - O que há com você, Flash?

Shayera: - Ele está assim desde que voltou da missão com a Fogo. Parece que a Fogo está brava com o Flash por causa de um selinho entre ele e a Giganta ou uma coisa assim.

Flash: - Eu não consigo entender o que se passa na cabeça dela. Primeiro, me pede pra ajuda-la a arranjar um namorado e depois me trata desse jeito?

Batman não estava interessado nas fofocas de Flash e dos outros, então, os deixou conversando, porem Flash percebeu a saída à francesa de Batman.

Flash: - O que deu no Morcegão?

Super Man: - Ele parece estar sofrendo mais q o normal com o sequestro da Diana. Eu não consigo entender isso!

Flash: - Cara mas você é muito burro! Super, está rolando algo entre eles é por isso q o Batman está com essa cara de quem perdeu a namorada. É por que ele PERDEU a namorada. Deu para entender ou quer que eu desenhe?

Todos que estavam por perto se assustaram com Flash gritando com o Super Man ainda mais quando ele empurrou a cadeira e sumiu. Rapidamente todos que estavam olhando disfarçaram e voltaram ao q estavam fazendo.

Super Man: - Bom pelo visto não é só Batman que está apaixonado por aqui!

Shayera e Lanterna verde se encaram sorrindo.

Finalmente a ficha de Clark Kent tinha caído.

Enquanto isso, Batman foi para seu quarto, onde trancou a porta. Estava cansado, não dormia há mais de três dias.

Deitando-se em sua cama, deixou-se dominar pelo cansaço e, aos poucos, a escuridão do sono foi tomando conta dele.

*********************************************************************

Em algum lugar da Terra, Hades olha para sua linda prisioneira. Já estava na hora de começar a fazê-la pagar por tudo o que fizera a ele no passado. Assim como ela tirou tudo dele, iria tirar tudo dela. Graças a Circe, descobrira qual o ponto fraco da princesa, e, usara-o para captura-la, agora, iria usar este trunfo a seu favor, mais uma vez.

Diana olha para Hades, o que aquele maldito fizera com ela para sua cabeça latejar tanto? Ela estava ali há quanto tempo? Será que a liga já havia percebido o seu desaparecimento? Tantas perguntas, nenhuma resposta. E, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se soltar.

Hades começa a falar muito baixo, evocando um feitiço. Então, Diana se vê em um lugar totalmente diferente de onde estava até um minuto atrás, parecia que a escuridão havia tomado o local.  
>Hades aproxima-se da princesa e, a segura pelos cabelos, forçando-a a olhar para frente.<p>

Hades: - Olhe com bastante atenção, princesa.

Forçada a olhar para frente, no meio de toda aquela escuridão, dois vultos começam a tomar forma. O primeiro deles, Diana reconheceu quase que imediatamente, era ele, Batman.

Diana: - Bruce?

Mas o que ele fazia ali? Como a havia encontrado? E, por que não a ouvia? Então, o segundo vulto também começou a ganhar forma, mas, Diana não conseguia ver quem era, a escuridão não deixava. Tudo o que conseguia ver da segunda pessoa que estava ali era que ela carregava uma arma e, esta arma estava apontada na direção de Bruce, que, não se mexia.

Vendo aquela cena, Diana tenta desesperadamente se soltar, tinha que ajuda-lo, mas é inútil, as correntes que a prendiam pareciam mais fortes do que nunca.

Diana: - BRUCE! SAIA DAÍ!

Mas era inútil, ele não a ouvia. Por mais que gritasse, Bruce não conseguia escutá-la. A força que estava fazendo em seus punhos, contra as correntes que a prendiam era tanta que, começara a sangrar.

Ao seu lado, Hades a obrigava a ver a cena, ele gargalhava de prazer.

Continuando a assistir aquilo sem poder fazer nada, Diana observou, apavorada, o homem apontar aquela gigantesca arma na direção de Bruce. Os olhos da bela princesa se enchem de lágrimas no mesmo instante em que o homem aperta o gatilho e, uma rajada de plasma gigantesca acerta o coração de Bruce, fazendo-o cair no chão, aparentemente sem vida.

As lágrimas começam a inundar o rosto de Diana.

Diana: - BRUCE! BRUCE! BRUCE! BRUCEEEEEEEE!

**********************************************************

Diana: - BRUCE! BRUCE! BRUCE! BRUCEEEEEEEE!

Bruce: - DIANA!

Na torre da liga, Batman acorda assustado. Fora um sonho, ou melhor, outro sonho. E, mais uma vez, com ela. Só que dessa vez fora diferente. Só havia o vazio e, de algum lugar, no meio daquele vazio, ele a escutara, ela gritava, chamando por ele., parecia desesperada, nunca a ouvira como naquele sonho.

O que isso significava? Ele raramente sonhava, e, de repente, tivera quase o mesmo sonho duas vezes em um mesmo dia, as duas vezes sonhara com ela. Só que dessa vez fora muito pior.

Quando a ouviu gritar, chamando por ele, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. E mais, um sentimento que ele não sabia explicar. Sentiu como se tivessem lhe ferido, arrancado um pedaço dele.

Será que estes sonhos tinham algum significado? Ou era apenas seu desespero que o estava fazendo sonhar com ela? Fazendo-o pensar em coisas ruins o tempo todo? Se é que já não as pensava por tempo suficiente durante o dia.

Seria melhor falar com J'onn, já que ele era telepata. Com sorte, seu amigo lhe diria que estes sonhos, estavam sendo gerados por seu desespero pelo desaparecimento dela. Como quase todos ali sabiam de seu envolvimento com a princesa, não precisaria entrar em detalhes que não queria contar.

Saindo de seu quarto, Bruce vai procurar J'onn para contar-lhe sobre seus sonhos.

Se bem que, como o anterior, não parecia um sonho, era real demais. 

**CONTINUA...**


	13. Os lamentos da princesa amazona

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 13 - Os Lamentos da Princesa Amazona**

Batman vai até a sala de observação para procurar J'onn, mas, como vê que ele está ocupado com Faixa, Sideral, Gladiador Dourado e Vigilante resolve deixar para depois e vai para seu quarto. Chegando lá, Super Man está a sua espera.

Super Man: - Bruce, eu preciso falar com você.

Batman olha para Super Man. Desde o segundo sonho, estava muito agitado, por isso, não queria conversar com ele. A única pessoa com quem queria conversar neste momento era com J'onn.

Batman: - Precisa ser agora?

Super Man: - É importante.

Batman: - Seja breve.

Super Man: - Eu só queria pedir desculpas, Bruce.

Batman: - Como é?

Super Man: - Me desculpe, agora compreendo que venho agindo feito um idiota. Mas eu não sabia que você e Diana... Bem, nunca imaginei que você fosse se envolver com a Diana sabe, não é do seu feitio.

Batman olha para seu amigo, estava admirado por, finalmente, Clark ter percebido o óbvio. Todos os membros fundadores sabiam de seu envolvimento com a princesa, Zatanna, Fera Ruana e Senhor Destino também. Sua surpresa por ele finalmente ter descoberto isso fora tamanha que por um pequeno momento esqueceu-se de suas preocupações.

Batman: - Olha, Clark, eu não quero conversar sobre isso.

Super Man: - Desde quando?

Bruce sabia que ele não sairia enquanto não conversassem. E, pelo menos, daria tempo ao J'onn para ele terminar o que quer que estivesse fazendo com os outros membros. Agora, desde quando ele realmente não sabia, sentira-se atraído por Diana desde o primeiro instante, mas, só começou a desejá-la algum tempo depois, e, descobrira estar apaixonado por ela muito recentemente, mas, não iria confessar essas coisas a Clark, não antes de confessar a ela.

Batman: - Há algum tempo.

Com essa resposta, esperava que Clark ficasse satisfeito.

Super Man: - Quando?

Batman: - Há algum tempo. Não vou entrar em detalhes, isso diz respeito a apenas nós dois.

Clark olha para seu amigo, embora estivesse prolongando o momento para deixar Bruce mais calmo, não adiantara muito, teria que ir direto ao ponto.

Super Man: - Bruce, você a ama?

Neste momento, os dois são interrompidos por Flash que chega sem a menor cerimônia.

Flash: - Quem ama quem?

Batman olha para Flash com cara de bem poucos amigos. Já não bastava estar tendo uma conversa que não queria com Clark, agora tinha que aparecer.

Batman: - O que você quer, Flash?

Flash: - Nada. Só vim ver o que vocês dois estão fazendo. Que conversa misteriosa é essa? Vocês estão de muito segredinho para o meu gosto.

Batman deixa os dois sozinhos e vai embora procurar por J'onn.

Super Man: - Flash, você tinha que interromper?

Flash: - Interromper o que?

Super Man: - O que eu estava perguntando ao Bruce?

Flash *olhar incrédulo*: - E você acha mesmo que o morcegão iria assumir para você que está amarradão na princesa?

Com estas palavras, Flash deixa Super Man sozinho.

*********************************************************************

Muito longe dali, em algum lugar da Terra, Diana vê-se em lugar escuro, parecia que o local estava totalmente tomado pelas trevas, era um imenso e profundo vazio. Ali, ela podia ver, as sombras do corpo sem vida de Bruce, seu único e verdadeiro amor.

Sua vida acabara naquele instante. Não havia mais sentido em continuar vivendo. Sendo que Hades lhe roubara tudo. Sua razão de viver, seu coração, sua alma.

Ao morrer, Bruce levara tudo com ele.

Seu lindo rosto estava banhado pelas lágrimas. Suas mãos, encharcadas de sangue, que fora derramado em vão, na inútil tentativa de salvar seu amor. Para que continuar vivendo? Se Bruce não estaria mais a seu lado. Nunca mais iria vê-lo, nunca mais iria estar com ele, nunca mais ele iria sorrir para ela, ou agir como se fossem apenas bons amigos. Nunca mais.

Seu sonho acabara.

Agora, tudo o que lhe restava eram as lembranças. Lembranças dos momentos que passaram juntos, momentos que levaria com ela para sempre.

Sim, agora tudo que possuía eram as lembranças.

Lembranças de todos os beijos que compartilhara com Bruce, da noite maravilhosa em que fizeram amor, onde ele a tornou mulher. Onde ele lhe mostrara toda a plenitude de sua feminilidade, onde ela se entregara para ele como nunca nem sequer ousara pensar. Entregara a ele, seu corpo, sua alma e seu coração.

Agora ele estava morto, e, para ela não restava mais nada. Tudo o que lhe restava era uma existência sem ele. Para sempre.

Sem Bruce. Sozinha.

Por quanto tempo as lembranças a consolaria? Será que até o dia de sua morte? Neste momento, tudo o que desejava era que Hades acabasse com sua vida, para poder ir ao encontro da alma de Bruce.

Pois, não queria viver sem ele. Não fazia sentido ter uma vida em que ele não estivesse presente, a seu lado.

Amava-o mais do que tudo nesta vida, mais até do que a ela mesma. Amava o jeito carrancudo dele, amava como ele se esforçava para esconder seu verdadeiro eu. Amava tudo nele.

E agora, estava sendo forçada a olhar para seu corpo morto, sem vida.

Mais lágrimas escorriam pelo seu lindo rosto. Lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

Agora que Bruce estava morto, não havia mais nada para ela. Nada.

Seu coração, sua alma foram juntos com ele. Pois, sempre pertenceram a ele. Embora ela nunca tivesse tido a chance de dizer isso a ele.

Aquele imenso vazio a seu redor a estava sufocando. Estava aumentando cada vez mais.

Queria se deixar ser engolida por ele. Quem sabe, ele a levasse até onde estava à alma de seu amado Bruce Wayne.

Aos poucos, a escuridão daquele imenso e tortuoso vazio foi tomando conta dela, levando-a para uma escuridão cada vez mais profunda...

******************************************************************

Na torre da Liga, Batman, Super Man e Lanterna Verde estão conversando com J'onn. Batman ainda não conseguiu falar com o caçador de Marte sobre seu estranho sonho.

Neste momento, ele sente uma dor profunda, invadindo sua alma. O que significava aquilo?

Seu comunicador auricular toca.

Batman: - Batman na linha.

Flash: - Morcegão, eu e a Shayera encontramos alguém que diz querer falar com você.

Batman: - Quem?

Flash: - A Circe. Ela disse que tem umas informações que podem te interessar. E disse que só revela a você.

Batman: - Onde você está?

Flash: - Em Gothan.

Batman: - Estou indo.

**CONTINUA...**


	14. A revelação de Circe

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 14 - A Revelação de Circe**

Batman olha para Super Man e Lanterna Verde que estavam olhando para ele com curiosidade.

Lanterna Verde: - Qual o problema?

Batman: - Estou indo para Gothan.

Super Man: - Por quê?

Batman: - Batman e Shayera encontraram Circe, parece que ela tem certas informações para nos dar.

Lanterna Verde: - Nós vamos com você então.

Os três vão até o tele transportador e, rapidamente chegam a Gothan onde, Shayera, Flash e Circe estão à espera de Batman.

Circe olha para o homem morcego com certo interesse, pelo visto, ele se preocupava mesmo com a filha de Hipólita. Ela acertara em cheio em seu palpite, no fim das contas.

Circe: - Já faz um bom tempo desde a última vez em que nos vimos, morceguinho.

Batman: - Oque você tem a dizer, Circe?

Circe: - Calma, se você não me tratar com um pouco mais de respeito, eu posso mudar de ideia e não dizer o que sei.

Shayera aponta sua clava na direção de Circe.

Shayera: - Estamos com pressa, então é melhor você dizer logo o que tem a dizer ir embora.

Circe: - Eu já disse, direi o que tenho a dizer para o morceguinho.

Flash: - Ele já está aqui.

Circe: - Isso eu estou vendo, não sou cega. Mas, está faltando duas palavrinhas no pedido dele, algo como "por favor".

Batman, que já estava começando a perder sua paciência, olha para Circe com aquele olhar frio. Por Diana, ele se humilharia para aquela ali, pois, faria qualquer coisa por Diana. E, se forçasse a barra com Circe, ela poderia usar sua mágica e desaparecer, junto com sua única pista concreta do paradeiro de Diana.

Batman: - Por favor, conte-nos o que sabe.

Circe *sorrindo*: - Agora você falou como um cavaleiro, pois bem, vou dizer tudo o que sei.

Super Man: - Estamos ouvindo.

Circe: - Como vocês sabem, eu cumpria pena lá no tártaro, o poço de tormento eterno.

Flash: - Sabemos sim, continue que não temos o dia todo.

Diante deste comentário, Batman olha feio para Flash e ele se cala.

Circe: - Bem, continuando. Como vocês também devem saber, quem me condenou ao tártaro, foi a Hipólita, a mãe da sua preciosa namorada. Eu queria me vingar dela, mas, quando ganhei minha condicional, tive que prometer deixar a Hipólita em paz. Então eu...

Batman olha para Circe com um olhar de "não conte esta parte ou você morre" .

Circe: - Então eu ganhei minha condicional e vim para este mundo. Mas, eu sabia que o Hades estava arquitetando um plano de vingança, ele havia comentado comigo.

Lanterna Verde: - Plano de vingança?

Circe: - É, plano de vingança. A primeira vez que se encontraram, a Diana tirou do Hades algo que ele queria muito, a mãe dela. Aliás, o que ele viu na Hipólita? Mas isso não vem ao caso. Continuando, ele ficou anos tentando tramar um bom plano, depois que eu transformei a Di... * Vê o olhar de repreensão do Batman* Digo, depois que eu por acaso me encontrei com a Diana e o morceguinho, eu percebi que havia mais ali do que amizade. Então, comentei com o Hades, sabe, e, ele continuou com a ideia do plano.

Shayera: - E qual é o plano?

Circe: - Se ele não pode ter a mãe, terá a filha. Não é obvio? Então, o plano dele é levar a princesa para o tártaro, por toda a eternidade. Para isso, precisa enfraquecer o espírito dela, tirando aquilo que é mais precioso para ela. A principio, ele não sabia o que era, mas com minha ajuda...

Super Man: - E o que é mais precioso para a Diana?

Todos olham para Super Man com cara de "francamente".

Flash: - Eu desisto.

Circe: - Imagino que com exceção do azulão vocês já devem ter descoberto qual foi o chamariz utilizado por Hades para atrair a princesa até ele.

Batman: - Sim.

Circe: - Então acho que já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer.

Shayera: - Espere um minuto, para onde Hades a levou?

Circe: - Como eu vou saber? Vocês não são a Liga da Justiça? Descubram por si mesmos.

Lanterna Verde: - E por que você nos disse tudo isso?

Circe: - Ahá, até que enfim uma pergunta inteligente. Eu só contei a vocês porque o Hades me deixou de fora. Sabem, eu iria adorar me vingar da Hipólita e da filha dela. Espero que vocês deem uma lição no Hades e salvem a princesa, assim quem sabe eu não tenha uma chance de me vingar também. Da última vez em que eu tentei...

Para de falar por causa do olhar assassino de Batman.

Super Man: - E você diz isso assim, na maior cara de pau?

Circe:- Qual o problema? Não é segredo para ninguém que eu odeio a Hipólita. Bem, agora que já contei tudo o que sabia, vou nessa.

Batman:- Espere, não tem mais nada que você queira nos dizer?

Circe: - Escutem, Hades é mais poderoso do que vocês imaginam. Se querem saber, ele tem um exército de demônios. Devem existir centenas, talvez milhares deles. Então não pensem que será fácil chegar até a princesa.

Flash: - E você ia embora sem nos dizer isso?

Circe *sorrindo*: - Mas é claro, por acaso vocês me perguntaram?

E, dizendo isso, Circe vai embora.

Lanterna Verde: - É melhor voltarmos para a Torre da Liga.

Eles voltam para a Torre da Liga, e, contam toda a conversa com Circe para J'onn e Senhor Destino.

J'onn: - Senhor Destino, essas informações podem te ajudar?

Senhor Destino: - Toda informação é importante. Vou continuar procurando.

E desaparece usando um de seus feitiços.

Lanterna Verde: - É melhor irmos também, não temos mais nada para conversar.

Batman: - J'onn, será que posso conversar com você um instante?

J'onn: - Claro.

Todos os outros se retiram, com exceção de Batman, J'onn e Flash.

Batman encara Flash com cara de bem poucos amigos.

Flash: - Qual o problema?

Batman: - O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

Flash: - Ué, você não disse que queria conversar com o J'onn.

Batman: - Exato. Eu disse que queria conversar com o J'onn.

Flash: - E então?

Batman: - E onde foi que você ouviu o seu nome?

Flash: - Não ouvi.

Batman: - ENTÃO DÁ O FORA!

Flash sai da sala.

Flash: - Que estressado.

Quando J'onn e Batman ficam enfim sozinhos.

J'onn: - Agora você já pode falar.

Batman: - Estou tendo uns sonhos estranhos J'onn. Gostaria que você visse minha mente e me tentasse esclarecê-los. Para mim é um mistério.

J'onn: - Sonhos? Que tipo de sonhos?

Batman: - Tenho sonhado com ela, com Diana.

J'onn: - Eu não sou um perito em sonhos, Batman. Mas, tentarei te ajudar.

J'onn entra na mente de Batman e, vê os sonhos do amigo.

J'onn: - Me desculpe, Batman, mas, eu não posso te ajudar. 

**CONTINUA...**


	15. O resgate  Parte I

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 15 - O Resgate Pate I**

Batman está na sala de conferências da Torre da Liga olhando fixamente para os braceletes de prata e para o laço mágico de Diana. Não estava mais aguentando esta situação. Ela estava desaparecida há mais de uma semana, tempo este que havia se tornado um verdadeiro inferno para ele.

Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes vasculhara a floresta atrás de uma pista e não encontrara nada. Hades conseguira limpar todos os vestígios de sua presença e da de Diana. Senhor Destino também não encontrara nada, e, isso só aumentava o seu desespero. Seus sonhos também estavam piorando, pois, agora, não conseguia ouvir ela gritar, tudo o que via agora era um imenso e profundo vazio.

Ele a queria de volta. Queria tê-la em seus braços para poder dizer tudo o que descobrira sobre si mesmo no decorrer desta maldita semana. Fora um tolo ao negar tantas verdades de si mesmo, e, agora estava pagando um alto prelo por isso. Não sabia que tinha um coração, e, descobrir que tinha um desta forma estava sendo doloroso demais.

Estava se sentindo o pior dos homens, pois, todos os dias lutava para salvar a vida de pessoas estranhas. E agora, não tinha como lutar para salvar a única pessoa no mundo que importava para ele.

Neste momento, Super Man entra na sala de conferências.

Super Man: - Ainda está aqui?

Batman: - Não há nada que me interesse lá fora.

Super Man: - Bem, talvez haja.

Batman: - O que quer dizer?

Super Man: - Os outros estão vindo para cá, parece que o Senhor Destino descobriu algo.

Pela primeira vez em muitos dias, Batman começou a sentir esperanças.

Rapidamente os outros membros fundadores chegam à sala de conferências e tomam seus lugares. Senhor Destino chega e senta-se no lugar de Diana.

Batman: - E então, Senhor Destino?

Senhor Destino: - Acho que estávamos procurando no lugar errado.

Flash: - Não entendi.

Senhor Destino: - Batman, eu acho que a resposta para encontrar Diana está dentro de você.

Batman *surpreso*: - Como é?

Lanterna Verde: - Explique-se melhor, Senhor Destino.

Senhor Destino: - Batman, J'onn me contou a respeito de certos sonhos que você andou tendo. Agora me diga, você ainda tem ouvido os gritos de Diana em seus sonhos?

Super Man: - Que história é essa?

Batman: - Não.

Senhor Destino: - Mas os sonhos continuam, certo?

Batman não queria se abrir desse jeito na frente de todos, era humilhante, e, não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Mas, se esse era o único modo de salvar Diana, deixaria seu orgulho e solitarismo de lado e contaria tudo.

Batman: - Certo. Porém, agora só há o vazio. Um infinito vazio negro, nada mais. Eu não a ouço.

Senhor Destino: Batman, isso significa que você e Diana possuem uma ligação muito forte um com o outro.

Flash: - Ligação?

Senhor Destino: - Batman, toda vez que você tem um destes sonhos, você está, de alguma forma, se conectando com Diana. Primeiro, você apenas a escutava gritando e agora, presumo que você viu o que ela está vendo.

Batman: - E como isto nos leva até ela?

Senhor Destino: - Batman, se você permitir que eu entre em sua mente e veja através de seus sonhos, talvez eu possa encontra-la. Eu não vou ler seus pensamentos, sua mente será apenas um portal para a minha magia.

Lanterna Verde: - E por que não disse isso antes? Sabe há quantos dias estamos procurando pela princesa?

Batman: - Faça o que tem que ser feito, Senhor Destino.

Senhor Destino: - Feche seus olhos e procure pensar apenas nos sonhos.

Batman faz o que o Senhor Destino manda e evoca em sua mente todos os sonhos que tivera nos últimos dias. Os gritos dela, gritos em que ela chamava por ele, tão nítidos que era como se ela estivesse a seu lado. E depois, aquele imenso e escuro vazio, onde não mais a escutava gritar.

Dentro da mente de Batman, Senhor Destino via claramente cada sonho que o Cavaleiro das Trevas tivera e, procurava ver além daquele vazio. Não havia nada. Nada além daquele imenso vazio. Parecia que suas especulações estavam erradas, no fim das contas.

Quando estava a ponto de abandonar seu último fio de esperança, ele viu. Uma região montanhosa, centenas de demônios, uma caverna e ele, aquele a quem procuravam, Hades.

E, foi neste momento, que seu contato telepático foi quebrado pelos poderes do deus Hades.

Senhor Destino: - Encontrei.

O coração de Bruce se enche de esperanças.

Batman: - Me leve até lá.

Senhor Destino: - Eu não posso.

Super Man: - Como é?

Senhor Destino: - Hades ergueu uma barreira mágica muito poderosa que impede que eu use meus poderes. Lamento, mas se eu for com vocês, só irei atrapalhar.

J'onn: - Só nos diga como chegar até Diana e o resto é com a gente.

Senhor Destino: - Posso programar o tele transportador para levar vocês até o pé da montanha. Mas tomem cuidado, o lugar todo é território de Hades.

Batman: - Vamos.

J'onn: - Vou deixar o Senhor Incrível no meu lugar enquanto estivermos fora.

Senhor Destino: Shayera, fique sempre na linha de frente , pois sua clava é a única arma que rompe magia.

Shayera: - Entendido.

Senhor Destino: - E não se esqueçam, o inimigo é um deus, e sua magia é extremamente poderosa. Quando ele usar seus poderes, qualquer um de vocês pode cair.

Super Man: - Claro. Afinal de contas, Diana é muito forte. Só mesmo magia para fazê-la cair.

Flash: - É melhor nós irmos agora.

**********************************************

Na caverna onde Hades mantém Diana prisioneira, o deus levanta-se de seu trono e olha para a bela princesa acorrentada a parede. Havia alguns dias que ela havia parado de gritar por ele, desde que ele mostrara para ela aquela ilusão, da morte dele. O corpo da linda princesa estava ensanguentado e sua mente estava no mais absoluto vazio, tudo isso porque ela se recusara a se unir a ele.

Há poucos minutos, sentira a mente de alguém ali, entre eles. Isso significava que o morceguinho e seus amigos finalmente os encontraram. Porém, se eles pensavam que seria fácil chegar até ele e levar sua linda princesa embora, estavam redondamente enganados.

Não entregaria a princesa das amazonas e, mataria a todos que tentassem resgatá-la. Porém, o deixaria por último. Quando chegasse a hora dele, ele tiraria a princesa do transe em que a mergulhara para, desta vez, ela ver a realidade, desta vez, ela veria realmente e sem poder fazer nada a morte do homem que tanto amava.

Sim, isto terminaria de estraçalhar a alma da princesa, e, assim, seria bem mais fácil leva-la para o tártaro. E, assim, sua vingança estaria finalmente cumprida. Só de imaginar como seria para ela ver realmente seu amado morto, sua boca se curvou em um sorriso involuntário.

Com este pensamento em mente, Hades sorri abertamente, antes de aproximar-se da princesa e tocar sua linda face com as mãos.

****************************************************

Neste momento, ao pé da montanha acabam de chegar os seis membros fundadores da Liga da Justiça. O local está no mais absoluto deserto.

Flash: - Tem certeza de que estamos no lugar certo? Cadê as "centenas de demônios" que a Circe mencionou?

De repente, o rosto de Hades projeta-se no céu.

Batman: - Hades.

Flash: - É, realmente nós viemos para o lugar certo.

Hades: - Então vocês vieram mesmo?

Flash: - Vai se danar!

Hades *ignorando Flash*: - Escute, morcego. Aquela a quem procuras está na caverna no topo da montanha. Você só precisará passar por meu exército de demônios e me derrotar. O que será impossível, já que sou um deus.

Batman: - veremos se é impossível.

Hades: - Me vença, morcego, e o prêmio que buscas será seu. Falhe, e a perderá para sempre.

Shayera: - Já cansei de ouvir esse convencido.

Super Man: - vamos.

J'onn: - Fiquem atentos. Eu sinto algo se aproximando.

Lanterna Verde: - Devem ser os demônios de Hades.

A imagem de Hades some do céu ao mesmo tempo em que, do nada, começam a aparecer demônios um atrás do outro, eles vem por céu e por terra.

Flash: - Agora eu entendi o que a Circe queira dizer quando falou em "centenas de demônios".

Shayera: - Isso é só o começo.

Assim, todos começam a lutar contra os demônios. Super Man começa a usar sua visão de calor contra uns demônios que vinham ataca-lo. Porém, só isso não fora suficiente para derrota-los e, o homem de aço parte para o corpo a corpo.

J'onn e Flash também partem para o corpo a corpo, enquanto Batman usa seus bat bumerangues para enfraquecer os demônios, antes de entrar para o corpo a corpo.

Shayera, usando sua clava, começa a arremessar para longe vários demônios que vê pela frente e Lanterna Verde usa seu anel para acertar o maior número possível de demônios.

Quanto mais eles batem, mais demônios surgem.

Shayera: - São muitos.

Batman: - Temos que derrota-los para chegarmos a Hades.

Super Man: - Ele tem razão.

Os seis membros fundadores continuam atacando, usando suas forças, logo os primeiros demônios começam a ser derrotados.

Flash: - Beleza!

Lanterna Verde: - Flash, ainda é cedo para comemorar.

Super Man olha ao redor com sua visão de raios-X e vê vários demônios escondidos nos arbustos das árvores.

Super Man: - Alguns demônios estão escondidos nos arbustos das árvores.

Shayera: - Não vamos perder muito tempo com eles, devemos partir para a ofensiva.

Batman: - Concordo. Vamos nos dividir e atacar em dois grupos. Lanterna, Shayera e Super Man, vocês atacam pelo céu enquanto J'onn, Flash e eu atacamos por terra.

J'onn: - Agora!

Os dois grupos se separam e começam um novo ataque contra a segunda armada de demônios, que contém o dobro de demônios da primeira.

Super Man: - Estes demônios não desistem nunca.

Lanterna Verde: - Tem razão.

Os demônios conseguem cercar os dois grupos, e, começam a soltar rajadas de fogo pela boca contra os membros fundadores da Liga da Justiça. Lanterna Verde usa seu anel e cria uma redoma que os protege do ataque.

Quando os demônios conseguem param com este ataque, a Liga volta a tacar, conseguindo acabar com um número significativo de demônios.

Flash: - Uhuu! Hades, aí vamos nós!

Lanterna Verde: - Flash, eu não já disse que ainda é cedo para comemorar?

Flash: - O que é que tem? Nós vamos acabar com o Hades e salvar a princesa.

J'onn: - Super Man, ainda há muitos inimigos por perto?

Super Man usa sua visão de raio X e vasculha o perímetro.

Super Man: - Parece que acabamos com os demônios que estavam aqui.

Batman: - Ótimo, vamos prosseguir.

Eles continuam subindo a montanha. Super Man dá apoio aéreo para Batman e Shayera para o Flash, mas eles não ficam sozinhos por muito tempo, pois Hades não está disposto a deixar que a Liga da Justiça chegue a seu destino.

Então, mais uma leva de demônios começa a se aproximar.

Flash: - Mais demônios? Será que o Hades não cansa não?

Batman olha enfurecido para os demônios. Parecia que não acabavam nunca, quanto mais eles batiam, mais demônios apareciam.

Assim, mais uma luta começa. A Liga da Justiça começa a bater nos demônios sem parar, só que, quanto mais eles batem, mais demônios surgem. Porém, nada parece ser capaz de deter a determinação de Batman, Super Man, Lanterna Verde, Shayera, J'onn e Flash.

********************************************

Hades não está gostando do que está vendo. Como aqueles "heroizinhos" atrevem-se a adentrar em seus domínios e enfrentar seus fiéis servos? Ele éum deus, e, mostraria a esses reles mortais o que é o poder de um deus.

****************************

No local da batalha, oito demônios estão usando sua força para prender as asas se Shayera e mantê-la no chão. Enquanto três demôinos juntam-se no céu para atacá-la em conjunto, eles abrem suas bocas ao mesmo tempo e três enormes rajadas de fogo começam a ir na direção de Shayera, que não pode se mexer.

Flash vê que sua amiga está em apuros, e, começa a correr para ajudá-la. Porém, é neste momento que um raio de poder mágico de Hades surge do céu e atinge Flash, fazendo com que ele perca sua velocidade e, consequentemente, seja atingido pelo ataque dirigido a Shayera.

Flash: - Aaaaahhhhhááááá!

E caí inconsciente.

Shayera: - FLASH!

**CONTINUA...**


	16. O resgate  Parte II

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 16 - O Resgate parte II**

Super Man ouve o grito de Shayera e voa para ajudá-la, se depara com Flash desmaiado, com a parte de cima do uniforme toda queimada, suas queimaduras se estendem pelo corpo do herói. Ele ajuda Shayera a se livrar dos demônios que a prendem e os dois correm para ajudar Flash.

Shayera: - Ele esta inconsciente!

Super Man:- E parece grave!

Shayera: - Temos que levá-lo para a Torre da liga urgente!

Super Man contata Lanterna pele comunicador auricular e ele logo aparece.

Lanterna Verde: - Eu o levo e volto para ajudá-los!

Shayera: - Não eu vou! É minha culpa ele estar assim.

Super Man: - Não Shayera, ele teria feito isso por qualquer um de nós. Você tem que ficar aqui, pois sua massa corta a magia você é mais necessária aqui!

Shayera:- Tem razão!

Então Lanterna Verde envolve Flash na energia do seu anel e Super Man e Shayera dão cobertura a eles.

Lanterna Verde liga seu comunicador auricular.

Lanterna Verde: - Senhor Incrível, subida para dois.

Lanterna Verde e Flash são tele transportados para a Torre da Liga, enquanto os outros continuam a lutar contra os demônios do exército de Hades.

Batman olha para o exército de demônios, somente eles estavam em seu caminho. Olhando-os com um ódio profundo, abre seu cinto de utilidades e tira bombas das mais poderosas, destruindo assim uma quantidade significativa de demônios, ao mesmo tempo em que uma Shayera furiosa usa sua clava para abater outra quantidade de demônios e Super Man e J'onn usam um ataque combinado e acabam com os demônios remanescentes dessa região.

Super Man usa sua visão de raios-X e não vê nenhum demônio por perto.

Super Man: - Acabamos com os demônios desta região.

Neste momento, lanterna Verde retorna.

Shayera: - E o Flash?

Lanterna Verde: - Ele ficou aos cuidados da enfermaria.

Batman: - Vamos, não há mais nada para fazermos aqui.

Todos continuam a andar, só que dessa vez em silêncio. Batman não sabia explicar, mas sabia que estavam mais perto a cada passo que davam, pois conseguia sentir a presença dela, embora fraca, a cada passo que davam. Era como se a tal ligação da qual o Senhor Destino falara estivesse mais forte, agora que estavam tão perto um do outro.

*******************************************************************

Muito longe dali, em Temyscera, a rainha Hipólita está na praia, olhando para o mar. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas, há alguns dias estava com uma inquietude muito grande em seu coração. Como se estivesse faltando um pedaço muito importante de si mesma.

Olhando para o mar em toda sua plenitude, seu pensamento recaiu sobre sua filha, Diana. Há quanto tempo não se viam? O mais estranho, é que pensar em sua filha fez seu coração doer ainda mais.

De repente, uma luz em forma de cruz surge no céu, bem a sua frente. E, do centro dessa luz, surge um homem uma roupa azul, com luvas, capa e uma máscara amarela.

Hipólita: - Quem é o Senhor? Não sabe que homens são proibidos em Temyscera?

Senhor Destino: - A Senhora deve ser a Rainha Hipólita, suponho. Deixe que eu me apresente, sou o Senhor Destino, um dos integrantes da Liga da Justiça.

Ao ouvir isso, Hipólita deixa de lado a postura agressiva, o que um integrante da Liga da Justiça estaria fazendo ali? Teria algo a ver com sua filha?

Hipólita: - O que está fazendo aqui?

Senhor Destino: - tem algum lugar onde possamos conversar em particular? É sobre sua filha.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, o coração de Hipólita angustiou-se ainda mais.

Hipólita: - Vamos conversar no templo de Athena, ninguém nos incomodará lá.

Os dois seguem até o templo de Athena. Hipólita resolve ir direto ao assunto.

Hipólita: - O que houve com minha filha?

Senhor Destino: - Ela foi sequestrada por Hades.

O coração de Hipólita pareceu parar de bater em seu peito. Estava explicado o motivo de se sentir tão angustiada ultimamente.

Hipólita: - Não...

Senhor Destino: - Neste momento, Batman e os outros estão lutando contra um exército de demônios, eles pretendem chegar até Hades para salvá-la.

Hipólita: - Mesmo que cheguem até Hades, ele é um Deus. Por mais poderes que a Liga possua, não podem lutar contra um Deus.

Senhor Destino: - Majestade, a senhora conhece Hades. Não há nenhum modo de vencê-lo?

Com o desespero que estava em seu coração, Hipólita não conseguia pensar direito. Haveria um modo de vencerem? Tinha que pensar com calma.

Hipólita: - Com os poderes deles, seria impossível, a não ser que...

Senhor Destino:- A senhora conhece um meio para vencermos Hades?

Hipólita:- Hades é um Deus, portanto é imortal. A única forma de vencer seria manda-lo de volta para o tártaro, de onde ele não deveria ter saído.

Senhor Destino: - E, existe algum modo de se fazer isso?

Hipólita: - A espada de Zeus.

Senhor Destino: - Espada de Zeus?

Hipólita: - Sim. Há muito tempo, Zeus forjou uma espada que tem o poder de derrotar a um Deus. Esta espada poderia mandar Hades de volta para o tártaro. Seria nossa única chance.

Senhor Destino: - E por acaso a senhora sabe onde esta espada se encontra?

Hipólita *com um olhar de pesar*: - Não. Mas na biblioteca de Temyscera, há um livro que diz onde podemos encontrar esta espada.

Senhor Destino: - Não podemos perder tempo, vamos até esta biblioteca.

Os dois rumam até a biblioteca, a rainha das amazonas, com seu coração apertado, tentando lembrar-se em qual dos livros havia a localização da espada de Zeus. Pois, esta espada poderia ser a única esperança de salvação para sua amada filha.

**************************************************  
>De volta ao local da batalha, mais uma vez Batman e os outros estão em uma luta mortal contra o poderoso exército de demônios de Hades. Agora, Batman sentia a presença de Diana bem mais perto, e isso, lhe dava forças para continuar. Nenhum demônio no mundo iria impedi-lo de resgatar sua amada princesa.<p>

J'onn, que acabara de derrotar três demônios ao mesmo tempo, olha para Batman.

J'onn: - Eu sinto que ela está por perto.

Shayera: - Já estamos quase terminando por aqui.

Porém, Hades não iria facilitar as coisas para eles e, demônios surgiam um atrás do outro, na vã esperança de tentar deter a Liga da Justiça.

Super Man: - Estes demônios já estão me cansando.

Lanterna Verde:- Tenho que concordar com você.

Todos continuam lutando, dando tudo de si. Porém, Batman tinha um plano para passar por estes demônios e chegar até sua princesa. Só estava esperando a melhor oportunidade para coloca-lo em prática.

Enquanto seus amigos lutam contra mais e mais demônios que não param de chegar, Batman nota uma pequena trilha, que parecia não estar sendo vigiada por nenhum demônio. Ele abre seu cinto de utilidades e tira uma bomba de fumaça, jogando-a e assim, cobrindo de névoa toda a região e, entrando despercebidamente por esta trilha. Super Man e os outros dariam conta dos demônios sem ele. Pois ele tinha contas a acertar pessoalmente com Hades, e, iria encará-lo de homem para Deus.

A trilha parecia não ter fim e, após um longo tempo ele encontra a entrada de uma caverna. Provavelmente ela estaria ali.

Aumentando seus passos, Batman chega à caverna. Ele entra na mesma e, logo se depara com uma cena que, pela primeira vez na vida o paralisa. Ali, acorrentada à parede e com o corpo coberto de sangue, estava ela, Diana, sua princesa.

Olhando para ela sem nem ao menos piscar, Batman vê se materializar na sua frente, e, bloqueando sua visão, ele, aquele que a quem tanto buscavam, Hades.

Hades o olha com desdém.

Hades: - Então você veio mesmo, Morceguinho.

Batman: - E por acaso você achou que eu não viria?

Hades: - Se você pensa que vai tirá-la de mim, está redondamente enganado. Acabarei com a sua vida neste momento! 

**CONTINUA...**


	17. O resgate  Parte III

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 17 - O Resgate Parte III**

A tensão de Batman é muito grande. Teria que enfrentar Hades sozinho. O deus olha para ele com desdém. Nunca conseguirá derrota-lo.

Hades: - Acha mesmo que irá me derrotar?

Batman não é bobo, e, sabe perfeitamente que não poderá vencer Hades sem uma distração. Tentando manter o deus ocupado, ele abre o seu cinto de utilidades e tira pequenas bombas de cargas luminosas e as lança contra Hades.

Por uma fração de segundos, o Deus não consegue enxergar devido às várias bobas que Batman usou, então, o cavaleiro das trevas aproveita este descuido do inimigo e parte para o ataque, lançando-se contra Hades.

Hades avança sobre Batman, que tenta manter distância do deus, ao mesmo tempo em que vai lançado vários batarangues e lâminas na direção de seu inimigo, porém, sem atingi-lo uma única vez.

Com uma velocidade incrível, Hades consegue atingir o cavaleiro das Trevas com um poderoso golpe no tronco do homem morcego. Este golpe é tão intenso que Batman sente o gosto de sangue em sua boca, mas, não ia se deixar vencer. Olhando para Diana, acorrentada bem a sua frente, tirou forças para continuar a lutar.

O combate é muito intenso, e, Batman está dando o melhor de si. Enquanto Hades parece apenas estar brincando com seu adversário.

Porém, Hades tinha que reconhecer, ele era bom, melhor até do que poderia imaginar.

*************************************************************

Muito longe dali, na biblioteca de Temyscera, a rainha Hipólita e o Senhor Destino procuram, desesperadamente, algum livro que possa lhes dizer onde a espada de Zeus está escondida. Porém, até agora os dois não encontraram nada.

Senhor Destino: - Majestade, tem certeza de que este livros existe mesmo?

Hipólita olha para aquele mago, é claro que tinha certeza. Só que naquela biblioteca existiam milhares de livros, seria muita sorte encontrar logo de cara.

Hipólita: - O senhor acha que eu me enganaria, sabendo que a vida de minha única filha está em jogo?

Senhor Destino olha para a rainha, não queria assustá-la, mas sentia que este episódio estava perto do fim. Sabia que, neste exato momento, Batman estava travando uma batalha mortal contra Hades, e se, não encontrassem logo a espada de Zeus, Hades mataria o Cavaleiro das Trevas e, levaria Diana para o tártaro. Para sempre.

*******************************************************

De volta à luta de Batman e Hades, o deus se lança contra o Cavaleiro das Trevas, que se esquiva e tenta-se manter afastado do deus. Hades abre sua boca e, solta uma poderosa rajada de fogo contra Batman, que, desviando-se, lança contra seu oponente batarangues e lanças metálicas, o máximo que sua agilidade lhe permite. Num movimento sobre humano, Hades aumenta a potência de suas rajadas de fogo, deixando o homem morcego em grande desvantagem. Vendo que provavelmente seria atingido, Batman dá um salto e, somente sua capa é queimada.

Hades: - Vejo que você sabe se esquivar muito bem, Morceguinho.

Batman: - Por que não para de usar truques e encara esta luta de homem para homem?

Hades: - Eu sou um deus. Você deveria saber que será inútil alguém sem poderes especiais como você me derrotar.

Batman: - Eu tenho um poder, Hades.

Hades *zombando*: - É mesmo? Não, você não tem poderes, não sei por que te chamaram para fazer parte daquele time de heróis.

Batman: - Eu tenho um poder, Hades. Nunca desisto.

Dizendo estas palavras, Batman parte mais uma vez para o ataque. Os dois partem para um combate corpo a corpo, ambos desferindo golpes mortais um no outro, parecem duas feras em um combate mortal. Embora seja um deus, Hades logo percebe que, no corpo a corpo, Batman é muito bom. Teria que tomar muito cuidado com ele.

Hades consegue acertar um soco no rosto de Batman, porém, o cavaleiro das trevas atinge o deus com um contra golpe no tronco de seu adversário, fazendo com que o deus ofegue de dor. Apesar de ser um deus, ele não é imune a dor. Furioso, Hades, lança mais dois socos no rosto de Batman, porém Batman contra ataca, atingindo o Deus com um forte golpe em seu quadril.

A luta está em desvantagem para Batman pois, a cada três golpes que ele recebe, ele só consegue acertar um de volta.

************************************************************

No local onde estão Super Man, Lanterna Verde, Shayera e J'onn, eles acabaram com os demônios do exército de Hades.

Super Man: - Parece que acabamos.

Lanterna Verde: - Sim, mas onde está o Batman?

J'onn: - Ele seguiu na nossa frente.

Shayera: - Vamos atrás dele.

Os quatro vão atrás de Batman.

****************************************************

Em Temyscera, na biblioteca, Hipólita está com um grosso livro nas mãos, quando...

Hipólita: - Encontrei!

Senhor Destino: - Sabe onde encontraremos a espada de Zeus?

Hipólita: - Sim, olhe este livro.

Hipólita mostra para o Senhor Destino o livro, em que ele vê o desenho de uma espada, e, a descrição dela. Falando, inclusive, sua localização.

Senhor Destino: - De acordo com este livro, a espada de Zeus está...

Hipólita: - Na entrada do Monte Olimpo. Com certeza a encontraremos lá.

Senhor Destino: - Vamos.

Senhor Destino tele transporta os dois para a entrada do Monte Olimpo.

******************************************************************

De volta à luta de Hades e Batman, o violento combate prossegue. As trocas de golpes continuam, porém Batman está cada vez mais ofegante, enquanto Hades, por ser um deus, não sente o cansaço desta feroz batalha.

O desgaste é muito grande para Batman, alguns hematomas podem ser vistos em seu corpo, mas, ele não vai desistir.

Hades continua atacando-o, porém, por mais que tente, o deus não consegue ficar imune aos golpes do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

***********************************************************

No meio daquele imenso vazio em que está mergulhada, Diana começa a escutar a voz dele, muito ao longe. Era a voz dele. Mas como isso era possível? Ele estava morto e ela, mergulhada em trevas, querendo que a morte lhe chegasse também.

Porém, a voz dele parecia estar cada vez mais alta, como se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Queria ter forças para reagir, porém, Hades havia lhe tirado tudo. Suas forças, seu amor, tudo.

*************************************************

Longe dali, na entrada do Monte Olimpo, acabam de chegar o Senhor Destino e Hipólita.

Senhor Destino: - É aqui?

Hipólita olha para o grande portão, que é a entrada para a morada dos deuses.

Hipólita: - É aqui mesmo. Agora precisamos procurar pela espada.

Os dois começam a procurar. Rapidamente, atrás do portão, eles veem um altar e, sobre ele, uma luminosa espada.

Hipólita: - É ela, Senhor Destino. A espada de Zeus.

Senhor Destino: - Nós a encontramos.

Senhor Destino aproxima-se do altar e pega a espada. Embora parecesse pesada, ela era leve como uma pluma.

Senhor Destino: - Agora eu levarei a senhora para Temyscera e me encontrarei com Batman e os outros.

Hipólita: - Espere um momento, Senhor Destino. Eu não vou voltar para Temyscera.

Senhor Destino: - Como é?

Hipólita: - Eu vou com o senhor.

Senhor Destino:- Majestade, é perigoso.

Hipólita: - Não importa. É minha filha.

Senhor Destino não poderia leva-la com ela e coloca-la em perigo. Teria que convencê-la a voltar para Temyscera.

Senhor Destino: - Volte para Temyscera, majestade. E, eu prometo que, assim que derrotarmos Hades, levarei a senhora para ver sua filha na Torre da Liga.

Hipólita: - Vai mesmo?

Senhor Destino: - É uma promessa.

Hipólita: - Me mande de volta para Temyscera, então.

Senhor Destino tele transporta Hipólita para Temyscera e, desaparece em seguida.

********************************************************

Onde estão Super Man, Lanterna Verde, Shayera e J'onn, eles escolheram o caminho mais longo para chegarem até Hades, pois, não encontraram o caminho escolhido pelo Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Lanterna Verde: - Por que não encontramos Batman?

Super Man: - Nós nem sabemos quando foi que ele se separou de nós. É melhor continuarmos indo em frente para encontra-lo o mais rápido possível.

J'onn: - Tem razão.

Shayera: - Tomara que encontremos logo a ação. Isto aqui já está me cansando.

****************************************************

De volta à batalha mortal de Batman e Hades, o Cavaleiro das Trevas está muito ofegante, e seu cansaço é muito grande. Porém, isso não diminui a velocidade e força de seus golpes, só que, a cada minuto que passa, enquanto ele fica mais desgastado, Hades parece não sentir o mesmo efeito.

Já faz mais quase uma hora que esta difícil luta começou, e, Hades aproveita o cansaço do Cavaleiro das Trevas e, defere-lhe um poderoso e mortal golpe no rosto de Batman, que caí para trás.

A luta está chegando a seu limite, os dois sabem que este é o último impasse, o último round. Dois estão lutando, porém somente um sairá vencedor.

Novas sequencias de chutes e socos começam a ser desferidos, porém, no caso de Batman, sem a mesma agilidade do começo deste combate, pois, seu corpo já está começando a sentir as dores deste combate mortal. Se não ficar esperto, Hades pode mesmo tirar-lhe a vida.

Cada golpe desferido por ambos os lutadores é carregado de técnica de combate, ambos tentando lesionar um ao outro. Hades, porém, está tentando lesionar algum ponto vital do homem morcego.

Hades então toma distância e, lança uma rajada de fogo conta Batman.

Ele sabe que isso não irá funcionar, porém, este é apenas o primeiro passo para seu plano de acabar de vez com este combate.

Batman desvia da rajada de fogo de Hades, porém, o deus aparece misteriosamente atrás dele e, acerta nele um poderoso golpe, fazendo com que o cavaleiro das Trevas caia longe.

Com suas forças quase se esgotando, Batman olha, ainda caído no chão, Hades aproximar-se dele, lentamente.

Hades: - Acho que chegou o seu fim, morceguinho.

Com um sorriso confiante no rosto, Hades prepara-se para desferir o golpe final em Batman. Porém, é neste momento, que uma luz em forma de cruz surge no céu da caverna e Senhor Destino chega, com a espada de Zeus em suas mãos.

Hades: - Quem é você?

Senhor Destino: - Batman, pegue.

E, lança a espada para o Cavaleiro das Trevas, que a pega quase que imediatamente. Hades olha atentamente para a espada e, pela primeira vez, seu olhar assume uma expressão de pânico.

Batman, rapidamente entende que, o medo que viu nos olhos de Hades vinha da espada. Ele rapidamente levanta-se e, assume uma posição de combate, apontando a espada diretamente para o tronco de Hades.

Hades: - Onde conseguiu esta espada?

Senhor Destino: - Você está reconhecendo-a, não é mesmo? Esta é a espada de Zeus.

Vendo que aquela era realmente a espada de Zeus, Hades pensa, enlouquecido, que poderia ser derrotado. E, em um ato de estrema covardia, ele tenta fugir. Afastando-se de Batman, tenta lhe desferir um ultimo golpe, para acertar o coração do Homem Morcego. Porém, o Cavaleiro das Trevas é mais rápido e, em um golpe magnifico, consegue acertar o tronco o deus do tártaro, que começa a sangrar imediatamente.

Hades: - Idiotas. Eu sou um deus! Não posso morrer!

Senhor Destino: - Essa espada não vai te matar, só te mandará de volta para o tártaro, Hades.

E é então que acontece. Uma luz surge da espada e também, do corte que o Deus e, essa luz, manda-o de volta para o tártaro. O pesadelo havia acabado.

Batman larga a espada de Zeus no chão e, corre para onde Diana está acorrentada. Rapidamente ele chega ao local. Suas mãos acariciam o rosto ensanguentado de sua amada princesa.

Senhor Destino chega ali, e, usa seus poderes para quebrar as correntes que prendem a linda princesa a parede. Ela caí, inconsciente, nos braços do Cavaleiro das Trevas, que a ampara com todo o cuidado.

Neste momento, Super Man e os outros chegam ali. Super Man quer se aproximar, mas é detido por Shayera, que o repreende com o olhar, então os quatro observam a distância. Senhor Destino se junta a eles.

Batman tenta reanimar Diana, mas nada parece fazê-la voltar a si.

Batman:- Diana... Diana... Eu estou aqui...

Porém, a princesa ainda está presa na escuridão.

Batman: - Diana... Diana...

Sem saber o que fazer, Bruce dá vazão aos seus instintos, e, tirando sua máscara, aproxima seu rosto do rosto de sua linda e amada princesa. Com todo carinho e de uma forma muito terna, ele aproxima seus lábios dos lábios de sua princesa, em um beijo repleto de saudades, amor e ternura.

No começo, não há reação alguma da princesa, porém, logo ele sente os lábios dela em resposta ao seu.

Afastando seus lábios dos dela de uma forma relutante. Ele a olha nos olhos e, vê os belos olhos azuis de sua princesa abrindo-se e, olhando para ele.

Surpresa, Diana olha para Bruce. Não poderia ser, ele estava morto. A surpresa é tamanha que, lágrimas começam a inundar seus olhos.

Diana: - Bruce...

Bruce: - Estou aqui, querida. Acabou.

Diana:- Está... Vivo...

Batman a abraça. Diana sente aquele abraço, ele está vivo. Fora tudo um terrível pesadelo. Mais lágrimas descem por seu rosto.

Os dois se olham por um momento. Olho com olho, coração com coração, e, se beijam apaixonadamente, sem se importarem com seus amigos, que os observavam, sorrindo uns para os outros. Para os dois, só havia eles, aquele momento, estavam juntos novamente.

É um beijo apaixonado, em que Bruce demonstra todo seu carinho e sua paixão, Diana corresponde com o mesmo carinho. Um beijo que demonstra mutualmente o amor que um tem pelo outro. 

**CONTINUA...**


	18. Amor

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 18 - Amor**

Os dois continuam com aquele apaixonado beijo. Até que um relutante Bruce afasta seus lábios dos dela. Ela o encara por um breve momento, estava mesmo vivo. Agora poderia descansar.

Vendo que aquela cena romântica havia acabado, Lanterna Verde, Super Man, Shayera, J'onn e Senhor Destino aproximam-se dos dois. Batman ainda está sentado no chão daquela caverna, ainda com Diana em seus braços, ela não parecia ter forças nem para se manter de pé.

Super Man: - Diana... Você está bem?

Lanterna Verde: - É só olhar para ela, idiota. É óbvio que ela não está bem.

Batman: - Vamos para casa.

Super Man: - Que casa? Precisamos voltar para a Torre da Liga, ela precisa de cuidados médicos.

Batman: - Eu posso dar a ela os melhores médicos, portanto nós vamos para minha casa.

Super Man: - Bruce, pelo menos uma vez na vida, escute a voz da razão.

Shayera estava vendo que aquela discussão dos dois não ia levar em nada. Ela abaixa-se e olha para Diana.

Shayera: - Diana, como está se sentindo?

Diana não saberia como responder à amiga, estava sem forças, porém sentia um grande alivio por ver que Bruce está vivo. Parecia que o cansaço queria dominá-la.

Diana: - Sem forças... Cansada...

Seus olhos estavam praticamente se fechando, mas, não poderia se permitir dormir agora. Precisava encontrar forças para voltar.

Batman:- Descanse, Diana.

Lanterna Verde: - Senhor Destino, você pode perfeitamente examinar a Diana, não é mesmo? Afinal você é um mago e o Hades deve ter usado magia sobre ela...

Senhor Destino aproxima-se de Diana e, utiliza sua magia. A princesa tinha ferimentos intensos em todo seu corpo, nos locais onde as correntes lhe prendiam a parede, eram visíveis as feridas e os hematomas, embora cobertos pelo sangue da princesa. Seu rosto, agora adormecido nos braços de Bruce, também estava manchado de sangue, e o resto do corpo dela também era marcado por feridas e hematomas. Fisicamente era isso, porém, Hades lhe tirara a força, ele logo percebeu, quando a mergulhou em um vazio que só ela, e, provavelmente Bruce, conheciam.

Senhor Destino: - Os ferimentos físicos poderão ser curados sem problemas na casa de Batman, e, como ele disse, pode contratar os melhores médicos. Com relação à magia, alguns dias de repouso e ela recuperará todas as suas forças.

J'onn: - Batman, volte com Diana para Gothan e nós iremos para a Torre da Liga.

Super Man: - Escute, Bruce. Tem certeza de eu você não vai precisar da nossa ajuda?

Lanterna Verde: - Francamente.

Senhor Destino: - Batman, vou tele transpostar você e Diana para sua casa em Gothan. E nós cinco vamos para a Torre da Liga.

Batman:- Tudo bem.

Assim, Senhor Destino tele transporta Batman e Diana para a mansão Wayne, em Gothan, enquanto ele e os outros voltam para a torre da Liga.

****************************************************

Ao anoitecer daquele dia, Diana abre os olhos e, se vê deitada na enorme cama king size de Bruce. Estava limpa, e, trajando uma fina camisola de seda branca. O estranho era que não se lembrava de ter chegado ali, as últimas coisas das quais se lembrava era Bruce e Clark discutindo.

Neste momento, a porta do quarto se abre e Bruce entra, usando uma calça social preta e uma camisa social azul marinho. Ele sorri ao ver que ela está acordada. Ele vai até a cama, senta-se ao lado dela e, lhe dá um carinhoso beijo.

Bruce: - Como se sente?

Diana: - Bruce, como nós viemos parar aqui?

Bruce: - O Senhor Destino nos tele transportou para cá. Como você estava cansada, cuidei de você enquanto dormia.

Diana sorri para ele.

Bruce: - Você não imagina o quanto fiquei preocupado. O quanto este período em que você esteve longe me fez enxergar coisas que antes eu não queria enxergar.

Diana: - Bruce...

Bruce: - Quando vi aquele bilhete, fiquei louco, me senti culpado por ter ficado aqueles três malditos dias sem dar nenhuma notícia.

Diana: - Você não teve culpa, Bruce. Nenhum de nós teve.

Bruce: - Esses dias, vivi um verdadeiro inferno. Mas, eles me fizeram enxergar aquilo que eu negava há tempos para mim mesmo.

Diana o olha, confusa, não parecia o Bruce de sempre, estava mudado.

Bruce olha Diana com intensidade, seu olhar carregado de paixão.

Bruce: - Eu te amo, Diana. Não me pergunte como, quando, ou onde aconteceu. Apenas aconteceu. Eu te amo, princesa, mas só consegui perceber o quanto eu te amo quando Hades a sequestrou e eu quase a perdi para sempre.

Os olhos de Diana se enchem de lágrimas. Com os dedos, Bruce seca as lágrimas da princesa.

Bruce: - Você tem o meu coração, princesa. Tem meu coração e meu amor, são seus para sempre. Sou seu.

Diana: - Você também tem meu coração, Bruce. Ele sempre foi seu, eu te amo, amo você com todo meu coração.

Bruce: - Diana, você é a mulher que eu amo, que trás luz a minha vida e alegria ao meu coração, que eu nem sabia que existia. Nunca pensei em me apaixonar, mas a verdade é que eu te amo, e para mim, não existe felicidade maior do que estar com você, aqui neste momento.

Bruce olha bem nos olhos da princesa, que estão cheios de lágrimas, devido à emoção do momento. Não queria vê-la chorar, então, aproxima seus lábios dos dela e a beija de uma forma doce e apaixonada, como nunca antes a havia beijado.

Ela retribui o beijo, abrindo sua boca em um convite. Bruce começa a aprofundar o beijo, sentindo o gosto dela, aquele gosto maravilhoso que somente ela tinha. Ela cola seu corpo ao de Bruce, e, ele deita-se na cama, sem separar-se dela. Com todo o cuidado para não machuca-la, Bruce a deita a seu lado. Por um momento, separa seus lábios dos dela.

Bruce: - Eu te amo, minha princesa.

Ela sorriu em resposta. Com todo o cuidado, Bruce puxou-a para seu lado, o coração de ambos palpitando, com este momento de pura paixão. Com muito carinho, Bruce começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto suas mãos abaixavam a alça da camisola que ela estava usando. Rapidamente os lindos seios da princesa ficaram expostos. Agora, o corpo dela estava relaxado, teria que tomar muito cuidado, pois aquele lindo corpo estava repleto de machucados.

Seu corpo estava respondendo aquele momento, e, já estava sentindo sua ereção. Enquanto ele a beijava, Diana foi desabotoando a camisa de Bruce, e, logo ele a tirou, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava longe a camisola da princesa.

Sua boca tomou novamente a dela, enquanto colocou uma de suas mãos sobre as costas dela, colocou seus dedos em suas nádegas e, pressionou-a contra sua intensa ereção. O êxtase estava consumindo a ambos, o que excitou ainda mais.

Diana: - Eu quero você.

Bruce: - Tenha calma, eu quero que este momento seja perfeito, minha princesa.

Novamente, Bruce tomou a boca de Diana na sua, enquanto suas mãos exploram os seios da bela princesa. Este beijo fora mais intenso, e, enquanto Bruce explora o corpo dela com as mãos, em movimentos ágeis, ela tira a calça dele, jogando-a para longe.

Diana interrompe o beijo a fim de respirar, e Bruce, aproveita este momento para começar a beijar a região atrás de sua orelha. Sentindo o cheiro da pele perfumada dela, a pele dela é muito acetinada em contato com os lábios de Bruce, tenra e tentadora ao contato com sua língua.

Bruce: - Linda... Absolutamente linda...

Com seu coração batendo descompassadamente, Diana, inverteu as posições, e, começou a beijar o tórax de Bruce, e, foi traçando uma linha de beijos até chegar na veia em seu pescoço. A excitação era tanta que Bruce estava quase perdendo o controle.

Então, ele inverteu os papeis e, deitou-se sobre a princesa, e tomou um de seus seios, beijando-o intensamente, enquanto brincava com o outro. Diana estava vivenciando somente prazer. Depois, deu o mesmo tratamento ao outro seio. Ela estava quase pronta.

De uma forma muito carinhosa, ele começou a beijar-lhe as feridas que estavam espalhadas pelo corpo de sua linda princesa. Primeiro, as do pescoço, depois foi descendo, beijando com muito carinho os hematomas dos braços dela, onde se via claramente marcas de correntes.

Enquanto beijava-lhe o corpo, Bruce começou a tirar a calcinha dela, enquanto ela arrancava-lhe a cueca, agora os dois estavam completamente nus.

Mais uma vez, Bruce capturou os lábios de Diana nos seus, e, em um mágico momento de pura paixão, suas respirações se tornaram uma só. Eram dois corpos, porém uma só alma. Os lábios dela se moviam sobre os dele de uma forma muito sensual, fazendo o fogo queimar nos dois. A cada nova investida de Bruce, Diana sentia que seu corpo não iria aguentar mais.

O desejo aumentou ainda mais no momento em que, com todo o carinho, Bruce pressionou o corpo dela contra os travesseiros e, cobriu a nudez dela com a dele próprio, em um momento de profunda intimidade, em que ele a olhava com um amor profundo.

Em seguida, Bruce começou a deslizar mais uma vez suas mãos sobre o corpo feminino de Diana, então ela não aguentou e começou a gritar.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e mais uma vez, provou os mamilos intumescidos e róseos de Diana, desta vez de forma lenta e provocante, dando a ela um prazer inigualável, para fazê-la esquecer de todos os dias negros pelos quais passara. Ele começou a sugar e acariciar os mamilos dela, fazendo com que ela estremecesse de prazer.

Ainda sobre as carícias eróticas de Bruce, ela estendeu uma das suas mãos e, começou a acariciar o membro ereto dele, ele gritou de prazer, e, em meio a tantos carinhos eróticos, os dois estavam quase alcançando um orgasmo juntos.

Bruce começou a traçar uma trajetória de beijos pela barriga de Diana, ele foi subindo até chegar em sue pescoço, então foi beijando lentamente a face dela, até novamente capturar os lábios dela.

Enquanto os dois beijam-se apaixonadamente, ela tremia e gritava de antecipação, enquanto, entre um folego e outro, ele murmurava palavras românticas para ela. Diana estava sentindo-se derreter, encostada no tórax de Bruce, em um abraço selvagem e exigente.

Ela tomou o controle, movendo-se até ficar por cima dele, e, começou a beijar-lhe o rosto, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as costas e depois as nádegas de Bruce. Ela o abraçou e, aninhou seu corpo ao de Bruce, os seios dela estavam queimando lhe à pele, era prazer demais.

O ápice do desejo atingiu a ambos, e, rapidamente, Bruce tomou o controle, virando-a de volta na cama e, empurrou-a de volta aos travesseiros.

Então, mais uma vez ele a beijou, com sofreguidão e vigor. Desta vez, ia descer mais. Com beijos e carícias, ele chegou até o umbigo dela, e começou a beija-lo de maneira carinhosa, enquanto ela ofegava e gritava o nome dele. Então ele desceu mais.

Cada músculo do corpo de Bruce se retesou, no momento em que suas mãos alcançaram a macia e intumescida intimidade de Diana. Então ele a provou com a língua, foi maravilhoso.

Com movimentos ágeis, Bruce conduziu a ambos um clímax avassalador, somente com as mãos e a boca. O orgasmo a atingiu, ao mesmo tempo em que a ele, e, ele sentiu os músculos da intimidade dela se contorcendo sobre os dedos dele. Ela gemeu, tamanho fora o prazer, que estava apenas começando.

Lentamente, ele foi tirando suas mãos da intimidade molhada dela. E então, ele começou a introduzir o seu membro lentamente dentro dela. Enquanto a penetrava, seus olhos se encontraram, na plenitude daquele momento, e, seus lábios se juntaram mais uma vez. No início com carinho, mas após um segundo, o desejo de ambos atingiu o limite, e, começaram a se beijar com voracidade, enquanto as investidas do membro de Bruce tornavam-se mais rápidas e profundas, atingindo um ritmo mais intenso a cada segundo.

Conforme Bruce se movia em seu corpo, Diana sentia a doce plenitude tomar conta de seu ser. Bruce aumentando cada vez mais o ritmo, levando-a ao paraíso, sentindo o prazer preencher lhe por completo.

Vendo que ambos iam atingir mais um orgasmo ao mesmo tempo, Bruce deu sua ultima investida, então ambos chegaram à plenitude daquele clímax juntos, seus corpos fremiam de desejo, enquanto o êxtase dominou a ambos.

O corpo de Diana estremeceu violentamente, tamanho a intensidade do orgasmo, então, sentindo- se exausta, ela deitou sua cabeça contra o peito de Bruce, seus olhos fechando-se sobre suas pálpebras.

Bruce começa a acariciar lhe os cabelos.

Bruce: - Durma, meu amor, minha princesa. Que eu ainda estarei aqui quando você acordar. 

Diga a ela que estarei esperando  
>No lugar de sempre<br>Estamos cansados e esgotados  
>Não há como escapar<p>

Para precisar de um mulher  
>Você tem que conhecê-la<br>Como os fortes tornam-se fracos  
>E os ricos ficam pobre<p>

Escravo do amor  
>Oh<br>Escravo do amor

Você está correndo comigo  
>Não toque o chão<br>Nós temos o coração livre  
>E não preso e acorrentado<p>

O céu está em chamas  
>Um mar de fogo<br>Ainda que seu mundo esteja mudando  
>Eu continuo o mesmo<p>

Escravo do amor  
>Oh<br>Escravo do amor

Escravo do amor  
>Oh<br>Escravo do amor  
>E eu não consigo escapar<br>Eu sou um escravo do amor

A tempestade está rompendo  
>Ou é o que parece<br>Somos jovens demais para ter juízo  
>E adultos demais para sonhar<p>

Agora, a primavera está vindo  
>Seu rosto no meu<br>Posso ouvir o seu riso  
>Posso ver o seu sorriso<p>

Escravo do amor  
>Oh<br>Escravo do amor  
>Não posso escapar<br>Sou o escravo do amor

**CONTINUA...**


	19. O aviso de Hipólita

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 19 - O Aviso de Hipólita**

Na manhã seguinte, o casal está dormindo completamente nus, abraçados na enorme cama de Bruce. Ele acorda e, fica ali sem se mexer, admirando-a, mesmo com sua pele branca coberta de ferimentos e hematomas, continuava linda, e ela era dele, finalmente dele.

Só de olhar para ela, o desejo toma conta dele novamente. Mas, como ela está se recuperando, tem que ir com calma. Uma prova do frágil estado em que ela se encontra é a maneira como adormecera rapidamente, depois de fazerem amor na noite anterior.

Contemplando-a, ele vê os olhos da princesa abrindo-se para um novo dia. Sorri. Não imaginava que, sentira tanta falta de vê-la. Agora, parecia que os dias anteriores não passaram de um terrível pesadelo. Sim, um terrível pesadelo, que, por vários momentos, pareceu-lhe que não teria fim, mas que agora havia acabado.

Bruce: - Como se sente?

Diana: - Estou bem, Bruce.

Ela sorri para ele. Ele a beija com grande ternura e carinho.

Bruce: - Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, é sobre a noite passada.

Diana: - O que tem a noite passada?

Bruce: - Para mim, a noite passada não foi só sexo. Foi amor, eu me entreguei de corpo e alma a você.

Diana: - Para mim foi à mesma coisa. Foi especial, selou o nosso amor. Todas às vezes para mim foi amor, e não apenas sexo. Mas ontem, foi especial, pois você finalmente disse aquilo que eu sonhava em ouvir.

Bruce: - O que? Que eu te amo?

Diana: - Exatamente isso.

Bruce: - Pois a partir de agora, vou demonstrar o meu amor por você todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os momentos.

Dizendo estas palavras, Bruce captura a boca da princesa na sua, em um beijo cheio de amor e intensidade. Ela retribui, abrindo sua boca em um claro convite. Após alguns minutos de pura paixão, Bruce interrompe o beijo.

Bruce levanta-se, meio que relutante, e, começa a procurar pelo chão do quarto suas roupas. Ele encontra a cueca e a calça, e, as veste rapidamente, depois, coloca a camisa e, deixa-a desabotoada.

Diana: - Aonde você vai?

Bruce: - Preciso dar certas instruções a Alfred. Também preciso me comunicar com a Liga para dizer que você está bem.

Diana prepara-se para levantar-se, porém Bruce se aproxima da cama e a força a deitar-se.

Bruce: - Não vou demorar. E você, precisa ficar aqui e descansar.

Diana: - Bruce...

Bruce: - Fique aqui e descanse.

Bruce sai do quarto, deixando Diana ainda deitada. Em um dos corredores, ele encontra-se com Alfred.

Alfred: - Bom dia, patrão Bruce.

Bruce:- Bom dia, Alfred.

Alfred: - Posso servir o café da manhã da senhorita Diana?

Bruce; - Pode sim. Diga que me juntarei a ela em breve. Preciso falar com o Clark antes.

Alfred: - Como desejar, patrão Bruce.

********************************************************

Na torre da Liga, Senhor Destino, Super Man, J'onn, Lanterna Verde e Shayera estão sentados em uma mesa do refeitório.

Super Man: - Será que a esta altura, a lua de mel já acabou?

Lanterna Verde:- Por que você quer saber?

Super Man: - Eu preciso ver a Diana. Saber como ela está se sentindo. Ontem o Batman estava...

Shayera: - Querendo um tempo sozinho com a Diana? Até eu iria querer se estivesse na situação deles.

J'onn: - Senhor Destino, acho que já está na hora.

Senhor Destino:- Tem razão.

Super Man: - Do que vocês estão falando?

Neste momento, o comunicador auricular de J'onn toca.

J'onn: - Batman? Como estão as coisas?

Batman: - Conversaremos melhor pessoalmente. Avise ao Senhor Destino que ele já pode ir busca-la.

J'onn: - Tudo bem.

J'onn desliga o comunicador auricular.

Super Man: - O que o Batman queria?

Senhor Destino: - Eu vou indo. J'onn, nos encontramos em Gothan.

Lanterna Verde: - Vocês vão a Gothan?

J'onn: - Batman quer notícias do Flash, e Senhor Destino vai buscar a rainha Hipólita para ver a filha.

Super Man: - Acho que vou com vocês.

Lanterna Verde: - Não vai não, muita gente atrapalha nessas horas.

Super Man: - Mas...

Shayera: - Fique aqui. É o melhor a se fazer.

Senhor Destino abre um portal e desaparece enquanto J'onn dirige-se para os tele transportadores.

*************************************************

Em Temyscera, a rainha Hipólita está na beira da praia, andando de um lado para o outro, com um olhar aflito. Então, um portal surge no meio do céu e Senhor Destino chega.

Hipólita: - Já podemos ir?

Senhor Destino: - Sim.

*******************************************************

Na mansão Wayne, Diana e Bruce estão no quarto dele, tomando café da manhã na cama. Diana vestiu a camisola novamente. Olhando atentamente para o rosto da princesa, Bruce percebe que ele está um pouquinho vermelho, e que, ela aparenta estar bem abatida, embora sorrisse para ele.

Bruce: - Está tudo bem?

Diana: - Sim, por que não estaria?

Neste momento, Alfred bate na porta do quarto.

Bruce: - Entre.

Alfred entra no quarto.

Alfred: - Patrão Bruce, um de seus convidados acaba de chegar.

Bruce: - Mande-o subir.

Alfred: - Como quiser, patrão Bruce.

E se retira.

Diana: - Convidado?

J'onn chega e entra no quarto.

J'onn: - Bom dia, espero não estar interrompendo.

Diana *sorrindo*: - J'onn.

J'onn aproxima-se de Diana e abraça a amiga.

J'onn: - Fico muito contente em vê-la bem, Diana. Mas você está me parecendo um pouco quente.

Diana: - Deve ser impressão sua.

Bruce: - Como está o Flash, J'onn?

J'onn: - Os médicos o colocaram em coma induzido, mas ele ficará bem.

Diana: - O que houve com o Wally?

J'onn: - Ele foi ferido por demônios do exército de Hades durante a última luta. Mas ele ficará bem.

Diana: - Ele o que? Eu preciso ir vê-lo!

Ela prepara-se para se levantar, mas é impedida por Bruce, que a força a deitar-se.

Bruce: - Escute, Diana, você ouviu, ele está bem. Você também precisa se recuperar. E, o J'onn tem razão, você está um pouco quente.

J'onn: - Diana, eu garanto que o Wally está sendo muito bem cuidado.

Diana: - Mas ele se feriu por minha causa.

Bruce: - Não. Ele poderia ter se ferido em qualquer lugar. O fato de ter sido por um dos demônios de Hades foi mero acaso.

Diana queria argumentar com ele, mas, infelizmente, sentia-se fraca, sua força ainda não havia retornado. Então, inesperadamente, um portal em forma de cruz se abre, e, surgem o Senhor Destino e a rainha Hipólita.

A rainha de Temyscera corre ao encontro da filha, abraçando-a.

Hipólita: - Diana, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? Eu quase enlouqueci quando o Senhor Destino me contou.

Bruce: - Vamos deixar vocês duas sozinhas.

Antes de saírem, Bruce, olha com muito carinho para a princesa das amazonas, fato que não passa despercebido pela rainha Hipólita. Ela olha para sua filha, usando uma fina camisola de seda e, no quarto e, na cama de um homem. Não era tola, sabia o que aquilo significava.

Hipólita: - O que aconteceu?

Diana não sabia por onde começar, nem sabia se queria contar para sua mãe. Não queria reviver as emoções do pesadelo que foram os últimos dias, não.

Diana:- Nada, já passou.

Hipólita: - Diana, eu conheço Hades muito bem. Sei das coisas terríveis das quais ele é capaz.

Diana: - Quanto tempo até minha força retornar?

Hipólita: - Não sei ao certo. Alguns dias, talvez mais. Você não quer falar sobre isso, não é?

Diana:- Sinto muito, mamãe.

Hipólita: - Compreendo. E, embora você não queira falar sobre Hades, tem um assunto que temos que conversar.

Diana sabia sobre o que sua mãe queria conversar e, era melhor que ela soubesse de uma vez, não adiaria esta conversa.

Diana: - Sim, temos.

Hipólita: - Diana, você e aquele homem...

Diana: - Nós estamos juntos, mamãe.

Hipólita: - Você tem noção do que isso representa? Você é a princesa das amazonas e ele é...

Diana: - Bruce é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. Por trás daquela fachada de durão, existe um homem maravilhoso. E, eu o amo, mamãe.

Hipólita olha para o rosto de sua filha, seus olhos brilhavam, quando falava dele. Não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou má, só podia perceber que sua filha estava feliz, e, era isso que importava no momento.

Hipólita: - Bem, se você está feliz...

Diana sorri. Hipólita olha para o rosto de sua filha, e, o percebe um pouco vermelho. Ela olha para o céu pela janela, e, vê um lindo dia ensolarado. Sabia o que isso significava. Maldito Hades. Ela passa a mão na testa de sua filha, e, sente a pele da princesa quente.

Hipólita: - Está febril.

Diana: - Não é nada.

***************************************************

Na sala, Bruce, J'onn e Senhor Destino estão conversando.

Bruce: - Eu a quero fora de qualquer missão pelos próximos dias, J'onn.

J'onn: - Acho que você tem razão, Bruce.

Neste momento, chega à rainha Hipólita.

Hipólita: - Nós precisamos conversar.

Bruce: - E Diana?

Hipólita: - Está dormindo.

J'onn: - Vamos deixar vocês dois a sós.

Hipólita: - Não é preciso. Escute, Bruce, tenho todas as razões do mundo para ser contra seu relacionamento com minha filha. Mas, eu vi que ela está feliz, e, isso é o que me importa. Mas, não se atreva a fazê-la sofrer, está me ouvindo?

Bruce: - Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

Hipólita: - Agora tem algo que vocês precisam saber.

J'onn: - Sobre Diana?

Hipólita: - Sim. Nos próximos dias, ela poderá ter muita febre. É um dos efeitos dos poderes de Hades. Quando ele os usa descontroladamente durante dias como sei que usou, enfraquecendo o espírito de uma pessoa, isto acontece. A febre persiste, para desconta minar o corpo que foi maculado pela magia das trevas.

Senhor Destino: - Em outras palavras, ela terá febre para eliminar todo e qualquer vestígio da magia que Hades usou contra ela.

Hipólita: - Exatamente.

Bruce não gostara nada do que ouvira. Não queria vê-la frágil, como estava agora.

Hipólita: - Espero que a trate como ela merece, Bruce.

J'onn: - Vou voltar para a Torre da Liga. Você vem, Senhor Destino?

Senhor Destino: - Sim. Rainha Hipólita, devo manda-la pra Temyscera agora ou vai ficar mais um pouco?

Hipólita: - Embora meu coração deseje ficar, tenho obrigações como rainha.

Senhor Destino abre um portal para a rainha Hipólita voltar para Temyscera, e, outro para ele e J'onn voltarem para a Torre da Liga.

Quando se vê sozinho, Bruce sobe para o quarto e encontra Diana dormindo. Aproxima-se dela e, senta-se ao lado dela na cama. Ele encosta sua mão no rosto de sua amada princesa, e, sete a febre, já havia começado. Porém, não tinha importância, agora que estava com ela, faria tudo para que ela se recuperasse sem qualquer tipo de preocupação. Ele a ama, e, cuidaria dela pelo tempo que precisasse. Seu coração pertencia a ela, e o dela, a ele. Para sempre. 

**CONTINUA...**


	20. Febre

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 20 - Febre**

Bruce está na porta do quarto, esperando por Alfred. Tinha pedido a ele que providenciasse um termômetro, para que pudesse verificar a febre de Diana. Em toda sua vida, nunca imaginou que fosse se importar tanto com uma pessoa, como se importava com ela. De repente, ela passou a ser o centro de sua vida, não conseguia pensar em viver sem ela por perto. Ela era o sol que aquecia seu dia, e a lua que viera para iluminar suas noites escuras.

Neste momento, Alfred chega com o termômetro.

Alfred: - Aqui está o termômetro que o senhor me pediu, patrão Bruce.

Bruce: - Obrigado, Alfred.

Alfred: - O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa, patão Bruce?

Bruce: - Não, Alfred.

Dizendo estas palavras, Bruce entra no quarto e, aproxima-se da cama onde Diana está deitada. Seu lindo rosto está todo suado, devido à febre alta.

Diana: - Calor...

Bruce: - Eu sei, querida. Vai passar.

Bruce colocou o termômetro em Diana e, esperou uns minutos. Tirou o termômetro, e, percebeu que a febre dela havia aumentado, agora ela estava com 42,7ºC. Quanto tempo isso ainda ia durar?

Bruce mergulhou um pano em uma tigela de água fresca, e, com um grande cuidado, como vinha fazendo ao longo dos últimos dois dias, molhou o rosto de sua linda princesa, pela milésima vez. De acordo com Senhor Destino e a rainha Hipólita, não adiantaria nada chamar um médico, pois, esta febre estava desconta minando o corpo dela, de toda a magia de Hades.

Diana: - Está quente.

Bruce: - É a febre.

Diana: - Estou cansada.

Bruce: - Então é melhor que você tente dormir um pouco.

Diana: - Não... Não deixe que me toque... Não deixe que ele chegue.

Bruce a olhou, confuso. Do que estaria falando?

Diana: - Hades... Não deixe que me toque... Não mais...

Bruce sentiu um aperto em seu coração, ao notar que ela não estava raciocinado com clareza. Não parecia a Diana de sempre, estava frágil, sonhando com um pesadelo ao qual ambos queriam esquecer.

Ele mergulhou o pano na água mais uma vez, e então, voltou a coloca-lo sobre a testa quente dela. Uma pessoa normal não aguentaria uma febre alta por tanto tempo, ela aguentara até demais.

Diana: - Não o mate... Não... Não...

Parecia que ela não estava mais nesta realidade, enquanto balbuciava estas palavras sem nexo e, seus olhos azuis se enchiam de lágrimas. Onde ela estaria... E então percebeu. Em seus delírios, ela poderia estar revivendo todos os pesadelos que Hades lhe provocara.

Bruce beijou-lhe a testa escaldante.

Bruce: - Diana, eu estou aqui. Estrou com você.

Diana: - Não, isto é apenas uma ilusão. Você está morto. Eu vi quando aconteceu, e, não pude fazer nada.

Mais lágrimas começaram a banhar a face dela. Ela estava fora da realidade, e, a febre só aumentava.

Diana: - Me mate... Deixe-me ir para junto dele...

Bruce não sabia o que fazer em uma situação como esta, ela continuava a delirar, não sabia o que estava dizendo.

Diana: - Me mate... Mate-me, Hades.

Bruce: - Diana, eu jamais deixarei que ele chegue perto de você novamente.

Diana: - Você não é o Bruce... Ele está morto...

Porém, ela interrompeu aquelas palavras, mergulhando em um sono profundo. Devagar, Bruce levantou-se e, serviu-se de uma taça de vinho, enquanto a observava dormir. Diana delirava, disse a si mesmo. Estava mergulhada em um mundo de lembranças e sonhos, e, estava-o confundindo com a realidade. E, enquanto esta febre continuasse, ele não poderia fazer nada para ajuda-la.

**************************************************

Naquela mesma noite, na torre da Liga, Super Man e Lanterna Verde estão no refeitório, conversando.

Super Man: - Já faz dois dias que não temos notícias de Diana.

Lanterna Verde: - Eu não acredito que estamos tendo esta discussão de novo. Escuta, Clark, o Senhor Destino já não explicou a situação?

Super Man: - Explicou, mas eu estou preocupado com a Diana. Só quero fazer uma visita. Não vejo nada de mais nisso.

Lanterna Verde: - Dai-me paciência. Você conhece o Batman muito bem, portanto, sabe que ele não vai tolerar muito bem uma visita sua em uma hora inoportuna.

Super Man: - Eu só irei visitar uma amiga. Não vejo nada de mais nisso.

Lanterna Verde: - Depois de tudo que aconteceu, quanto tempo você acha que os dois tiveram para se acertar? Considerando que, nós dois sabemos que Diana está com uma febre muito alta há mais de dois dias?

Neste momento, J'onn se junta aos dois.

J'onn: - Super Man, eu entendo você, pois Diana é uma amiga querida de todos nós. Mas, também entendo o Batman, em querer ficar sozinho com ela. Ele vem nos mantendo informados, conforme prometeu. Portanto, não vejo razão para você ir até lá enquanto Diana está febril e delirando.

Ouvindo as palavras do amigo, Super Man teria que se conformar, por enquanto. Mas, ele iria até Gothan o quanto antes para ver a amiga.

***********************************************************

Em Gothan, Bruce terminara seu jantar e, depois de conversar com J'onn, voltou para o quarto, moído de cansaço. Ela dormira a tarde toda, e, pelo menos, parara de delirar. Com cuidado, Bruce deitou-se ao lado dela na cama, fitando-a.

Bruce: - Você irá melhorar, Diana.

Então lhe beijou a face escaldante. Não suportava vê-la assim, doente e, frágil, pois ela era uma mulher forte, não apenas em força física, mas em caráter também, E, vê-la vulnerável estava despedaçando seu coração.

Bruce beijou-lhe os lábios escaldantes, apoiou sua cabeça nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos. Precisava dormir um pouco, embora temesse que, enquanto dormisse, não a escutasse gemer ou pedir por água.

Ele acordou horas depois, no meio da madrugada, sentindo algo úmido. Fitou-a, e viu que suava muito. Tocou-lhe a testa e, emocionado, sentiu-a fresca, pela primeira em mais de dois dias.

Diana: - Água...

Bruce levanta-se vai até o criado do mudo, pega um copo e o enche com água. Depois, ajuda Diana e sentar-se e, entrega o copo a ela, que o bebê imediatamente.

Bruce: - Como está se sentindo?

Diana: - Preciso de um banho.

Bruce sorri. Pela primeira vez em mais de dois dias, ela disse algo coerente.

Bruce: - Sente-se melhor?

Diana o olha confusa.

Diana: - Eu estive doente?

Bruce: - Você teve febre por mais de dois dias. Na verdade, parece que ela está começando a baixar agora.

Bruce coloca o termômetro novamente, e, após esperar alguns minutos vê que a temperatura dela está agora com 39,7ºC. Sim, estava começando a melhorar.

Sem conseguir se conter, Bruce a toma em seus braços e a beija com felicidade e paixão, pois, após dias de um sofrimento sem fim, ela finalmente estava melhorando. A partir de agora, os dois finalmente poderiam vivenciar seu amor.

Após este carinhoso beijo, ele afasta seus lábios dos dela.

Diana: - Eu ainda preciso de um banho.

Bruce: - Eu sei.

Os dois então se levantam e, vão até o banheiro onde, Bruce enche a sua enorme banheira para ela. Ele a observa enquanto retira a camisola molhada com seu suor e entra na banheira. Ela sorri para ele.

Relutantemente, Bruce a deixa sozinha para ela tomar seu banho pois, se continuasse ali, correria o sério risco de acabarem fazendo amor, e, ela estava começando a melhorar agora, não seria bom fazerem amor naquele momento.

Depois de um demorado banho, Diana volta para o quarto, onde se deita ao lado de Bruce e o abraça, fechando seus olhos e dormindo em seguida.

Assim, rapidamente amanhece e, Bruce é o primeiro a acordar. Ele abraça Diana e, sente-se feliz ao notar o frescor em seu corpo. A febre estava baixa agora. Sentiu-se radiante de felicidade, como há muito tempo não se sentia.

Bruce toca seus lábios nos dela, fazendo-a acordar.

Bruce: - Bom dia.

Diana: - Bom dia.

Ela não queria conversar, queria que ele continuasse a beijá-la. Queria estender aquele momento de intimidade.

Diana: - Podemos continuar esta conversa outra hora e continuar de onde paramos, você não acha?

Bruce sorri. Embora a febre tivesse enfim começado a baixar, não tinha certeza se poderiam continuar de onde haviam parado.

Bruce: - Diana, você ainda está se recuperando...

Diana olha Bruce nos olhos e, então, cola seus lábios nos dele, em um beijo cheio de sedução. Com sua língua, ela começa a provoca-lo, explorando sua boca. Enquanto Bruce, em resposta, começa a acariciar suas formas perfeitas.

Enquanto se beijam desenfreadamente, ela começa a tirar-lhe a camisa do pijama dele, e, a joga longe. Enquanto ele começa a apalpar lhe os seios por baixo da camisola que ela usava, e, que, na opinião dele, estava sendo um empecilho.

Eles interrompem o beijo por um breve instante, a fim de recuperarem o fôlego.

Diana: - Eu quero você.

Bruce: - Assim como eu quero você.

Então, ele começa a tirar-lhe a camisola, enquanto ela vai tirando a calça de seu pijama. Bruce começa a mordisca lhe um dos seios, fazendo com que ela estremeça de prazer.

Mas, os dois são interrompidos por alguém batendo na porta do quarto.

Diana: - Não acredito.

Bruce: - Nem eu.

Bruce levanta-se, veste rapidamente a calça de seu pijama e atende a porta.

Alfred: - Desculpe interromper, patrão Bruce. Mas o senhor tem uma visita.

Bruce: - Visita?

Alfred: - Sim, patrão Bruce. O Senhor Clark Kent está a sua espera na sala de visitas.

Bruce: - Diga a ele que já estou descendo, Alfred.

Alfred: - Como desejar, patrão Bruce.

E se retira.

Diana: - Qual o problema?

Bruce: - Infelizmente, teremos que continuar de onde paramos outra hora.

Diana o olha meio que decepcionada.

Diana: - Por quê?

Bruce: - Temos visitas.

Diana: - Eu não sabia que você estava esperando visitas.

Bruce: - Nem eu. Eu vou despachá-lo e volto.

Diana sorri perante o comentário. Bruce vai até o closet e, rapidamente coloca uma calça preta e uma camisa cinza dirigindo-se a sala em seguida. Ao chegar à sala, ele olha para Clark com impaciência.

Bruce: - O que faz aqui?

Clark: - Imagino que saiba, Bruce.

Bruce: - E, imagino que J'onn tenha te mantido informado. Ando mantendo contato com ele.

Clark:- Sim mas...

Bruce: - Mais nada. Você não deveria ter vindo. E é melhor que vá embora.

Clark: - Não, eu não vou embora assim.

Bruce: - Você não tem nada para fazer aqui.

Clark olhou para Bruce, ele estava irritado e, não consegui entender o por que. Afinal, não fizera nada de mais. Qual era o crime em querer saber notícias de uma amiga querida?

Neste momento, Diana se junta ao dois, usando um robe branco com as iniciais BW.

Diana: - Qual o problema?

Bruce: - O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar descansando.

Diana: - Já te disse que estou bem. O que faz aqui tão cedo, Clark? Está tudo bem lá na Torre da Liga?

Clark olhou para os dois, agora entendia o que todos estiveram tentando lhe dizer nos últimos dias.

Clark *sem graça*: - Está tudo bem na Torre da Liga. Eu só vim aqui para saber como você está.

Bruce: - Agora que já viu, pode ir embora.

Clark: - Até logo, então.

Bruce acompanha Clark até a porta e, depois que o outro vai embora, se junta a Diana na sala.

Diana: - Não precisava trata-lo desta maneira.

Bruce: - Não?

Diana: - Não mesmo. Embora devo ser obrigada a confessar que ele chegou em um momento bem inconveniente.

E ela não conseguiu conter uma risada. Bruce não a via assim, sorrindo e bem havia dias, e, não resistindo, tomou os lábios dela nos seus.

*****************************************************

Alguns dias depois, a febre de Diana havia baixado completamente, e, o casal estava se arrumando para irem até Central City fazer uma visita a Wally, que, estava se recuperando do ataque que sofrera pelos demônios do exército de Hades. Diana havia se recuperado totalmente, embora algumas marcas roxas ainda eram vistas em seu corpo, principalmente em seus punhos e tornozelos, estas, eram as mais evidentes.

Ela estava no closet, procurando uma roupa. Indecisa, acabou optando por um vestido tomara que caia branco com um cinto e, que se moldou perfeitamente a seu corpo. Bruce, que estava usando uma calça social azul marinho e uma camisa social branca, esta a sua espera no quarto, com a cara um pouco emburrada.

Bruce: - Não podemos ir outro dia?

Diana chega ao quarto.

Diana: - Não. J'onn nos disse que Wally já está em casa e, em condições de receber visitas. E, como eu já me recuperei, não vejo razões para adiarmos isso.

Bruce: - Eu ainda acho que você deveria descansar mais um pouco.

Diana: - Vamos?

Como não poderiam chegar no apartamento de Wally tele transportados, eles tiveram que viajar de Gothan até Central City de carro.

Diana e Bruce chagam na porta da casa de Flash. Bruce ainda está de cara fechada, ela deveria estar descansando, e não ali. Diana toca a campainha e rapidamente Beatriz atende.

Diana: - Oi Beatriz, nós viemos ver o Wally.

Beatriz olha para os dois. Fazia muitos dias que não via a princesa, desde antes do sequestro. Ela reparou que a princesa tinha marcas roxas pelo corpo, principalmente em seus punhos, que eram as mais evidentes.

Beatriz: - Entrem, por favor.

Diana e Bruce acompanham Beatriz ate o quarto de Wally. Quando Wally vê Diana e Bruce juntos, exibe um largo sorriso no rosto.

Wally: - Princesa, Morcegão. É tão bom ver vocês juntos.

Diana aproxima-se da cama de Flash, Bruce permanece mais afastado.

Diana: - Como você está, Wally?

Wally: - Eu estou bem. Como vocês repararam, tenho uma enfermeira particular que é linda. Meus vizinhos estão morrendo de inveja.

Beatriz: - Eu vou preparar um café para vocês.

E se retira.

Diana: - Eu sinto muito, Wally. Você acabou se ferindo por minha causa.

Wally: - Não foi nada disso, princesa. Nem pense em dizer algo assim de novo. Para você também não deve ter sio fácil.

Wally segura uma das mãos de Diana. O que ele não percebe, é que Beatriz estava na porta do quarto, assistindo aquela cena e morrendo de ciúmes. O ruivinho vê as marcas roxas nos pulsos dela.

Wally: - Olha isso aqui. É a prova de que quem passou o pior de tudo foi você. O que aconteceu comigo não foi nada.

Dina aproxima-se de Wally e, lhe dá um beijo no rosto, em agradecimento. Bruce assiste aquela cena com indiferença. Pois, os últimos dias os dois selaram seu amor de uma forma única e especial. Diana era uma pessoa boa, aquele beijo era somente em agradecimento.

Diana: - Obrigada, Wally.

Wally: - Nossa, princesa. Sabia que essa é a primeira vez que você me beija? Se for para ganhar outro beijo seu, acho que vale a pena surgir um outro deus lá do Olimpo atrás de vingança.

Diana: - Nem pense em dizer isso de novo.

Bruce olha para Wally com cara de bem poucos amigos. Como ele tinha coragem de brincar com algo tão sério?

Bruce: - VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO, É?

Wally: - Eu só estava brincando.

Bruce: - É melhor nós irmos, Diana.

Wally: - Já? Mas ainda é cedo.

Diana: - Melhoras, Wally.

Ao ver que os dois já estavam de partida, Beatriz corre para a sala e, despede-se do casal. Sabia que Diana estava tendo um caso com Batman, mas, aquele beijo e aquele comentário de Wally lhe encheram de ciúmes.

No carro, Diana olha para Bruce e percebe que ele ainda está irritado pelo comentário de Wally.

Diana: - Você conhece o Wally, ele não falou por mal.

Bruce: - Sei que não.

Diana sorri para ele.

Diana: - Então, vamos voltar para Gothan? Acho que deixamos assuntos inacabados por lá.

Bruce não conseguiu deixar de sorrir perante aquele comentário. Amanhã os dois iriam voltar para a Torre da Liga, após muitos dias de ausência. Porém, ainda lhes restava uma noite para aproveitarem, antes da volta ao trabalho.

Bruce: - Sim, vamos voltar.

E beija a princesa, este beijo contém a promessa para uma longa e apaixonada noite de amor. 

**CONTINUA...**


	21. A surpresa

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 21 - A Surpresa**

Um mês depois...

Em uma certa manhã, na mansão Wayne, Bruce acorda e, de forma relutante, levanta-se. Ele olha para a princesa adormecida a seu lado, não demoraria para ela acordar e então, ambos teriam que ir para a Torre da Liga. Então, ele teria que ser rápido, e, fazer tudo o que tinha que fazer antes que ela acordasse.

Ele vai para o banheiro, toma um rápido banho e, depois, vai para seu luxuoso escritório onde, pega o telefone e liga para alguém.

Bruce: - Aqui é Bruce Wayne. Preciso saber como andam as transações sobre aquele negócio... Preciso dele pronto o mais breve possível. Sim, as documentações estão todas em ordem... Mandarei via fax.

Ele desliga o telefone, abre uma gaveta, pega alguns documentos e os manda via faz. Tudo estava caminhando conforme os seus planos. Só faltava ele vê-lo, pois, fazia dias que não o via, e, ainda faltavam uns arranjos finais para que ficasse de seu agrado.

Ele liga seu comunicador auricular.

Bruce: - J'onn, preciso de um favor seu... Sim, aquilo, será para hoje.

E, desliga o comunicador auricular.

Neste momento, a porta do escritório se abre e Diana surge, usando um robe por cima da camisola. Ele vai até ela e a beija com paixão, como se todas as horas que fizeram amor na noite anterior não tivessem bastado.

Diana:- O que faz aqui?

Bruce: - Precisava resolver uns problemas da Wayne Tec. Mas já acabei. E você, já está pronta para irmos para a Torre da Liga?

Ela ri perante o comentário, pois nenhum dos dois estava vestido apropriadamente para irem para a Torre da Liga.

Diana: - É melhor nos trocarmos.

Eles seguem para a Bat Caverna, onde mudam de roupa, tornando-se Batman e Mulher Maravilha. E então, são tele transportados para a Torre da Liga.

Na Torre da Liga, os dois vão até a sala de observação, onde se encontram com J'onn.

J'onn: - Bom dia.

Mulher Maravilha: - Como vão as coisas?

J'onn: - Tudo tranquilo, por enquanto.

Super Man chega e se junta ao grupo.

Super Man: - Oi Batman, Diana.

Batman olha para um dos monitores e vê uma reportagem que lhe chama atenção

Batman: - Olhem aquilo.

Repórter: - Fuga em massa da prisão de segurança máxima. Os prisioneiros fugitivos são: Vulcana, Cobra Venenosa, Kaliback, Metallo.

J'onn: - Super Man, Shayera, Lanterna Verde e Diana. Vocês devem bastar para manda-los de volta a prisão.

Super Man: - J'onn, não tem nada de errado aqui não?

Diana:- Do que você está falando?

Super Man: - Está estranho. Desde aquele incidente envolvendo o Hades, você e o Batman tem estado juntos em todas as missões. Quando o J'onn fazia menção de separar vocês dois, o Batman logo dava um jeito de ir junto com você. Agora de repente você vai sozinha, e, ele não move um dedo para impedir.

Nisto, chegam Lanterna Verde e Shayera.

Lanterna Verde, vendo que Super Man poderia acabar com os planos de Bruce, tem uma ideia.

Lanterna Verde: - Super, acho que o J'onn vai precisar do Batman aqui. De qualquer jeito, é melhor irmos.

Batman dirige a Diana um olhar intenso, antes de ela ir com os outros. Quando J'onn e Batman estão sozinhos.

J'onn: - Não acredito que ele quase estragou tudo.

Batman: - Nem eu. Mas, é melhor eu aproveitar enquanto ela está em missão. Onde está o Arqueiro Verde?

J'onn: - Te esperando no refeitório.

Batman vai até o refeitório, e, senta-se em uma mesa, ao lado do Arqueiro Verde.

Arqueiro Verde: - Oi Batman, estava te esperando. Ela já foi?

Batman: - Sim. Saiu em missão com Super Man, Lanterna Verde e Shayera.

Arqueiro Verde: - E como andam as negociações? Acha que tudo estará pronto a tempo?

Batman: - A documentação está em ordem. Estou com umas fotografias dele, é claro que faltam alguns detalhes.

Arqueiro Verde: - Fotografias, é? Posso dar uma olhada?

Batman pega um envelope e o entrega a Arqueiro Verde. Este o abre e começa a ver algumas fotografias. Nisto, Canário Negro chega e se junta a eles e, olha as fotos junto com Arqueiro Verde.

Canário Negro: - Nossa, então é esse?

Batman: - Como você sabe?

Canário Negro: - Ollie me contou que te apresentou a pessoa que lhe vendeu.

Batman: - Você é mulher, acha que ela vai gostar?

Canário Negro olha para as fotografias e depois, dirige a Batman um olhar incrédulo.

Canário Negro: - Você está brincando, não é? Quem não gostaria? Ollie, você bem que poderia me dar um destes de presente.

Arqueiro Verde: - Canário, minha fortuna não chega aos pés da do Bruce aqui.

Então, Flash chega e se junta ao grupo. Ele pega as fotografias das mãos de Canário Negro e as examina.

Flash: - Ual! Então é por causa disso que você deixou a princesa sair em missão sem você?

Batman:- É. Espero que você mantenha sua boca fechada, Flash.

Flash: - Nossa, nem trabalhando a vida inteira eu poderia dar um destes de presente para a Bia.

Canário Negro: - Você não teria tão bom gosto, Flash.

Flash: - Ei, o que você quer dizer com isso?

Batman tira as fotografias das mãos de Flash e, as coloca de volta no envelope.

Batman: - Arqueiro, estou indo me encontrar com seu amigo para ver como ficaram as modificações que mandei fazer.

Arqueiro: - Acho que vou com você, quero ver como ele ficou.

Flash: - Eu também vou. Não é todo dia que eu posso ver um destes ao vivo.

Arqueiro: - Flash, é melhor que você fique.

Flash: - Por quê?

Batman: - Imbecil, o que Wally West faz andando ao lado de Bruce Wayne e Oliver Queen?

Flash: - Não pensei neste detalhe.

***************************************************

Duas horas depois, em um javelin, Super Man, Lanterna Verde Shayera e Diana estão voltando para a Torre da Liga.

Diana está exausta, embora a missão não tenha sido difícil. Apenas sente-se com muito sono, vai ver fora o fato de que, na noite passada, ela e Bruce fizeram amor quatro vezes, e, se contar as últimas vinte e seis horas, eles fizeram amor oito vezes. Este ritmo a estava deixando meio sonolenta.

Shayera: - Está tudo bem, Diana?

Diana: - Estou com um pouco de sono.

Lanterna Verde *sorrindo maliciosamente*: - As noites estão sendo curtas para você e o Bruce?

Diana sente-se um pouco encabulada com esta pergunta, o que é estranho, visto que já deveria estar acostumada com o estilo direto do lanterna. Porém, o sono que estava sentindo era tão forte que, não queria discutir com ele. Tudo que queria era chegar a Torre da Liga para poder dormir um pouco.

Rapidamente eles chegam à Torre da Liga, e, Diana vai direto para seu quarto, onde se joga na cama e, a escuridão do sono a consome quase que imediatamente.

**************************************************************

Anoitece e, Batman entra no quarto de Diana e, como vê que ela ainda está dormindo, resolve deixa-la descansar um pouco, antes de voltarem para Gothan. Felizmente, conseguira resolver os últimos detalhes sobre aquilo, a papelada estava toda em ordem e, dali a dois dias ele seria entregue, exatamente como ele havia planejado.

Nunca imaginara que iria querer comprar algo do tipo, mas, graças à ajuda de Ollie, ele conseguira. A papelada está em ordem, tudo fora passado para o nome dela. Agora era só esperar o jantar dali a dois dias.

Neste momento, ele vê que ela está acordando. Então, aproxima-se da cama e, a beija com muito carinho.

Diana: - Bruce?

Batman: - Quem mais?

Ela sorri. Estava descansada agora.

Diana: - Quanto tempo eu dormi?

Batman: - Durante toda à tarde.

Diana: - Então já anoiteceu?

Batman: - Sim. E nós já terminamos nosso turno por hoje. Amanhã termos que passar a noite aqui na Torre mas, depois de amanhã iremos jantar em um restaurante em Gothan, eu já fiz as reservas.

Diana: - Jantar?

Bruce:- Sim, princesa, jantar.

Ela puxa Bruce para perto de si, em um abraço bem íntimo. Ele sorri para ela, é um sorriso cheio de promessas.

Bruce:- É melhor nós irmos.

Os dois vão para os tele transportadores e voltam para Gothan, onde, uma noite cheia de amor os aguarda.

***************************************************************

Dois dias depois, Batman está conversando com Arqueiro Verde na Torre da Liga.

Arqueiro Verde: - Hoje é o grande dia, não é?

Batman: - Sim.

Arqueiro Verde: - Você já o viu depois de pronto? Depois que alterou aquele último detalhe?

Batman: - Ficou exatamente como eu queria que ficasse.

Shayera chega e se junta a eles.

Batman: - A Diana não estava com você?

Shayera: - Não, ela disse que estava com sono e foi dormir um pouco. Disse que precisará passar em sua casa para se arrumar antes do jantar.

Batman: - Eu também vou precisar.

Inesperadamente, surge Flash.

Flash: - Morcegão, será que você não pode me convidar para esse jantar não?

Arqueiro: - Flash, isso é um jantar a dois.

Flash: - Mas poderia ser um jantar a quatro.

Shayera: - Wally, francamente.

**************************************************************

Anoitece, e, na mansão Wayne, Bruce já está pronto para o jantar. Ele está usando um elegante smoking preto, ele fez questão de se vestir com esta roupa elegante pois, a ocasião merece. Ele está no quarto, esperando por ela, que está no closet.

Bruce: - Ainda falta muito?

Diana: - Já estou terminando.  
>Bruce: - Você disse isso quinze minutos atrás.<p>

Diana: - Mas desta eu já estou terminando mesmo.

Bruce:- Mulheres.

Neste momento, Diana saí do closet, usando um vestido longo, estilo tomara que caia, verde azulado, que combinou perfeitamente com o azul de seus olhos. O vestido moldou-se perfeitamente a seu corpo, possui um decote não muito revelador, mas, que mesmo assim o deixou louco de desejo e, as costas totalmente desnudas. A saia do vestido era bem solta. Não usava nenhuma joia. Porém, ela estava divina.

Bruce a puxa para si, e a beija com paixão. Ela corresponde ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Ele a queria ali, agora, naquele minuto. Porém, tinha planos mais ousados para esta noite tão especial. Meio que relutante, ele afasta seus lábios dos dela.

Bruce: - É melhor nós irmos.

Diana: - Tem razão.

Os dois vão para um luxuoso restaurante em Gothan. Lá, são recebidos por um metre que os leva até a mesa privativa que Bruce reservara. Bruce faz os pedidos e o metre se afasta.

Diana: - Por que o jantar?

Bruce: - Porque nunca jantamos fora juntos.

Diana o olha desconfiada.

Diana: - É mesmo?

Bruce: - O que mais seria?

Eles são servidos e, comem, enquanto conversam sobre assuntos banais. Bruce queria mantê-la distraída, para que quando a hora chegar, a surpresa ser maior.

Depois da farta refeição, eles pedem a sobremesa. Eles a saboreiam em animadas conversas.

Diana: - Acho que já podemos ir.

Bruce: - Espere um pouco, ainda é cedo.

Mas, Bruce levanta-se e, oferece sua mão para ela. Ele a leva para o jardim do restaurante e, param em frente a uma fonte, com uma estátua de Poseidon jorrando água.

Bruce a olha com muita intensidade.

Bruce: - Espero que tenha gostado do jantar.

Diana: - Estava maravilhoso, Bruce.

Bruce tira do bolso interno de seu smoking uma caixa de veludo preta e a entrega a Diana.

Diana: - O que é isso?

Bruce:- É para você.

Diana abre a caixa, e, seus olhos se chocam ao ver um conjunto de brincos e pulseiras de diamante. Os brincos eram longos e, caiam em três tiras de diamantes, sustentados por ouro e, a gargantilha seguia o mesmo estilo.

Diana: - Bruce... São lindos...

Bruce tira a gargantilha da caixa, e, a coloca no pescoço de Diana. Enquanto faz isso, ele respira aquele delicioso aroma dela. Tivera muita sorte, em encontrar uma mulher como ela. Depois de colocar a gargantilha no pescoço dela, ele começa a beija-la, de maneira bem sensual. Ele então tira os brincos e, os coloca na orelha da princesa.

Bruce: - Linda...

E, continua a beijar-lhe o pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada.

Diana: - Bruce, você não precisava me dar isto.

Bruce: - Você não gostou?

Diana: - Não é isso. Eu adorei. É só que... Tudo que eu quero é o seu amor, mais nada.

Bruce a beija com paixão.

Bruce:- Você tem o meu amor, meu coração. Isto, é apenas minha maneira de declarar o quanto eu te amo.

Ela retribui o beijo.

Bruce: - É melhor nós irmos.

Diana: - Para casa?

Bruce: - Não, princesa Esta noite, as surpresas estão apenas começando.

Eles vão para o carro de Bruce e, o motorista dirige até o porto, enquanto Bruce e Diana se beijam apaixonadamente. O motorista dirigira tão rápido que Bruce nem sentiu o tempo passar.

Bruce: - Chegamos.

Diana: - O que você está aprontando, Bruce?

Bruce: - Venha.

Bruce ajuda Diana a sair do carro e, os dois começam a andar pelo porto vazio, até que, avistam ao longe um gigantesco e opulento iate. Eles andam até chegarem ao grande iate.

Diana: - O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Bruce:- Você gosta?

Diana:- Do que? Deste iate?

Bruce: - Sim.

Diana: - É enorme. Mas... Bruce?

Bruce: - É seu.

Bruce sorri, e, leva Diana mais para perto, onde, na proa do iate, ela vê gravado, em letras douradas "DIANA". 

**CONTINUA...**


	22. O DIANA

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 22 - O DIANA**

Diana não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando. Bruce não poderia ter comprado um iate como aquele para ela. E ainda por cima, ter batizado o iate com seu nome.

Ele era enorme, todo branco, tinha três andares e, seu nome, escrito com aquelas letras douradas, ocupavam um lugar de destaque. Se era assim por fora, imagine como seria por dentro?

Diana: - Bruce...

Bruce entrega a ela uma pasta que estava segurando. Ela recebe e a abre, ali, estava o registro do Iate, DIANA. Proprietária, Diana Prince de Temyscera. No registro, ainda havia o espaço para uma assinatura, provavelmente a dela.

Bruce: - É só você assinar.

Diana: - Mas eu não posso...

Bruce: - Princesa, o DIANA é seu. É uma das maneiras de eu provar o quanto você é importante para mim.

Diana: - Mas deve ter custado uma fortuna.

Bruce: - Um pequeno item de despesa, insignificante. Se você não gostou, nós podemos escolher outro que te agrade.

Diana o olha, abismada. Ele falava do iate como se fosse algo fácil de se conseguir. Provavelmente para ele era.

Bruce segura a mão da princesa e, começa a conduzi-la para dentro do iate.

Bruce: - Venha, vamos ver o DIANA por dentro.

Ela deixa-se conduzir por ele até a escada do iate. Eles sobem as escadas e entram no iate. O piso dele é de madeira e, grandes janelas de vidro são vistas por todo o iate. Eles andam pelo corredor até chegarem à proa onde, em um convés tem uma grande piscina, que é cercada por um mini deck, onde se encontram duas espreguiçadeiras e duas pequenas mesas cercadas por quatro cadeiras cada.

Bruce a conduz para dentro da cabine principal e, Diana viu o luxo ostentado naquele iate. Eles estavam na sala do iate, suas paredes são pintadas de branco, cercadas por grandes janelas de vidro, e, no centro da sala, há um jogo de sofá creme. Além de uma grande estante marfim, com uma televisão LCD gigantesca, um aparelho de som dos mais modernos, fora o blue-ray e o home til ter. No teto, um lustre reluzente.

Eles vão então para a sala de jantar, que, assim como a sala, tem as paredes pintadas de branco com janelas de vidro, e, um lustre igual ao da outra sala. A mesa de jantar é marfim e, há uma cristaleira contendo louça de porcelana e cristal.

Então, os dois seguem para a cozinha onde, os móveis são todos brancos, os armários, geladeira, freezer, fogão... E, também é pintada de branco com paredes de vidro. A cozinha é equipada ainda com cafeteira, batedeira, forno micro-ondas, liquidificador, processador, todos os eletrodomésticos que não faltam em uma casa. A pia, é de mármore branco, dando uma aparência sofisticada ao local.

Eles sobem umas escadas e chegam à suíte principal. É enorme, também pintado de branco e com janelas de vidro escurecidos, em seu centro, há uma cama king size de quatro dosséis, forrada com colchas de seda brancas com babados ao redor, em cima da cama, várias almofadas de seda branca. No canto direito da suíte há um sofá branco e em frente ao sofá uma mesinha de centro, contendo alguns livros. Uma porta no canto esquerdo do quarto leva ao closet, tão luxuoso quanto o resto do iate e, do closet, há uma porta que leva ao toalete privativo da suíte, em que se encontra uma enorme banheira.

Bruce:- Está gostando?

Diana: - É perfeito...

Depois de saírem da suíte principal, eles vão ver os outros quartos, que também estão decorados com muito luxo, ostentando grandes camas de casal. O iate possui ainda uma sala com um piano de cauda e uma sauna.

Quando terminam de conhecer todo o iate, eles vão até a proa, e, Diana olha para o imenso mar a sua frente. Bruce a abraça.

Diana: - Isto é perfeito. Quanto tempo faz que não temos uma noite assim?  
>Bruce: - Princesa, a noite está apenas começando.<p>

Dizendo isto, Bruce toma os lábios de Diana nos seus, em um beijo cheio de promessas.

*************************************************************

No Torre da Liga, Super Man, Lanterna Verde e Shayera estão conversando.

Super Man: - Então era um iate que o Bruce estava escondendo?

Lanterna Verde: - Era, e você quase estragou tudo.

Super Man: - Por que vocês não me contaram?

Shayera:- Acorda, Super. Era uma surpresa e, quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor.

Super Man: - E como vocês sabiam?

Lanterna Verde: - Nós só sabíamos porque tínhamos que levar a princesa em uma missão sem o Morcegão e de uma maneira que ela não desconfiasse.

*******************************************************

Duas horas da manhã, Diana e Bruce ainda estão no DIANA, mais especificamente na suíte principal. Ela está deitada sobre o tórax de Bruce, enquanto ele acaricia seus longos cabelos negros, as roupas de ambos estão espalhadas pela suíte.

Diana:- É uma pena precisarmos voltar.

Bruce: - Não se preocupe, querida. Sexta-feira nós voltaremos aqui para um cruzeiro de três dias.

Diana o olha intrigada.

Diana: - Como é? Não podemos. E a Liga da Justiça?

Bruce: - Eu já combinei tudo com o J'onn, a Liga da Justiça pode muito bem sobreviver três dias sem o Batman e a Mulher Maravilha.

Diana: - Você mudou muito durante este mês que se passou.

Bruce: - Princesa, você apenas me mostrou a luz que a minha vida nunca teve.

Bruce olha para o rosto da princesa amazona e, o percebe um pouco rubro.

Bruce: - Diana, nós realmente precisamos voltar, temos que estar cedo na Torre da Liga.

Ela o beija por um breve instante, antes de se levantar para pegar seu vestido que está jogado pelo chão.

Diana: - Você não vem?

Bruce também se levanta e pega suas roupas eu estão espalhadas pelo chão. Após os dois se vestirem, Bruce pega a pasta com os registros do iate e uma caneta e os entrega a Diana.

Bruce: - Você ainda não assinou.

Meio que relutante, Diana assina os documentos e os entrega a Bruce.

Bruce: - Meus advogados irão registrar estes documentos no cartório e então o DIANA será oficialmente seu.

Ela sorri, ainda um pouco sem graça. Durante este mês que se passou, Bruce lhe dera flores e roupas, e, embora tivesse se apaixonado pelo iate, ainda achava que Bruce fizera muito, ela não merecia tanto.

Os does saem do iate, entram no carro de Bruce e voltam para a mansão Wayne. Lá, eles só têm tempo para tomarem um rápido banho, pois precisam chegar cedo à Torre da Liga.

Quando já estão prontos, Diana liga seu comunicador auricular.

Diana: - J'onn, estamos subindo.

E, são tele transportados para a Torre da Liga.

Lá, eles vão até o refeitório e escolhem uma mesa vazia. Diana serve-se com café, torradas e biscoitos enquanto Batman serve-se apenas com café e biscoitos.

Inesperadamente, Flash se junta aos dois.

Flash: - Bom dia, gente!

Diana: - Oi, Flash.

Batman: - O que faz aqui?

Flash: - Nada, é só que o J'onn comentou que vocês vão para um cruzeiro de três dias depois de amanhã.

Batman: - E daí?

Flash: - Então, eu estava pensando aqui com meus botões... Será que eu posso ir junto?

Batman: - Não.

Flash: - Mas por que?

Batman: - Isso é um cruzeiro a dois.

Flash: - Não seja por isso. Eu chamo a Bia e fica um cruzeiro a quatro.

Diana não consegue conter o riso. Neste momento, Lanterna Verde e Shayera se juntam aos três.

Lanterna Verde: - O que está acontecendo aqui?

Flash: - Eu estou tentando convencer o Morcegão a me levar ao cruzeiro neste fim de semana.

Shayera: - Desista, Wally.

Flash: - Ahá, Morcegão, me leva junto. Eu prometo que não vou atrapalhar. Além do mais, o seu barquinho deve ser tão grande que você não vai nem notar a minha presença.

Diana: - Flash, é praticamente impossível alguém não notar a sua presença.

Flash: - Puxa princesa, me dá uma força. Eu também quero fazer uma surpresa para a Bia.

Batman: - Eu já disse, Flash. Você não vai.

Nisso, Super Man e J'onn se juntam ao grupo.

J'onn:- Você ainda não desistiu, Flash?

Flash: - E por que eu desistiria?

Super Man: - Porque você conhece o Batman.

Flash: - Mas eu quero ir neste cruzeiro. Vocês por acaso sabem quando é que eu vou ter dinheiro para pagar por um cruzeiro de três dias? Nunca! Aí do nada surge à oportunidade de um cruzeiro de graça e vocês querem que eu desperdice?

Diana olha para Flash, e não consegue deixar de sorrir. Ela gostaria de aproveitar os três dias sozinha com Bruce no DIANA, mas, Wally queria tanto ir e, o iate era tão grande que ela e Bruce poderiam ter seus momentos sem a intromissão dele.

Ainda era cedo, porém, ela já estava se sentindo cansada e com sono. Ela e Bruce não haviam pregado o olho na noite anterior e seu corpo estava precisando de algumas horas de sono.

Batman: - Flash, não me interessa sua vida e seus problemas. Você não vai e pronto.

Flash: - E que eu achei que a princesa havia amolecido o seu coração.

Batman o olha com cara de bem poucos amigos.

Shayera: - Flash, você não vai conseguir.

Flash: - Ahá Shayera, não vai me dizer que... É isso!

Diana: - É isso o que?

Flash: - Morcegão, você não precisa mais me convidar para o cruzeiro.

Diana, Shayera, Lanterna Verde, Super Man e J'onn: - NÃO?

Flash: - Não. Ao invés de só me convidar, vocês convidam o Lanterna, a Shayera, a Bia e a mim. Aí nós faremos um cruzeiro de casais. Tipo, uma reunião de casais. Irado, não é?

Batman: - E você acha mesmo que eu vou concordar com uma besteira desta?

Diana estava sentindo seus olhos pesados sobre suas pálpebras, quanto mais ela se esforçava para combater o sono, mais sono ela sentia. A sonolência a estava dominando, teria que pedir licença e deitar um pouco. Mas antes, iria ajudar Wally.

Diana: - Bruce, a ideia do Wally não parece tão ruim.

Bruce: - Como é?

Diana:- O iate é gigantesco, podemos chama-los para irem conosco.

J'onn: - Não vejo nenhum problema em ver seis membros fora durante três dias. Se algo muito ruim acontecer, chamarei vocês imediatamente.

Flash: - Valeu princesa, é por isso que eu te amo.

Batman dirige a Flash um olhar ameaçador.

Shayera: - Flash, da ultima vez que você disse isso, quase perdeu a namorada.

Flash: - ...

Todos começam a rir.

Diana: - Com licença.

E levanta-se.

Batman: - Aonde você vai?

Diana: - Para meu quarto. Estou com um pouco de sono.

E retira-se.

Lanterna Verde *sorriso malicioso*: - Batman, o que você e a Diana andam aprontando durante a noite?

Diana vai até seu quarto, deita-se em sua cama e adormece rapidamente.

************************************************

Ao cair da tarde, ela acorda. Ela saiu do quarto e começa a andar por um dos corredores da Torre da Liga. Então, encontra-se com Fogo.

Fogo: - Diana, podemos conversar?

Diana: - Claro, Fogo.

Fogo:- É verdade que você convidou a mim e ao Wally para um cruzeiro de três dias no seu iate particular?

Diana *sorrindo*: - Na verdade, o Wally praticamente se convidou, mas a versão dele também está valendo.

Fogo: - Como eu posso agradecer?

Diana: - Não precisa agradecer. Você sabe onde está o Batman?

Fogo: - Ele saiu em missão com o Flash e o Capitão Átomo.

As duas se separam.

Diana continua andando. Ela vai até a sala de conferências, onde estão Shayera e Lanterna Verde.

Shayera: - Diana, você tem certeza de que fez a coisa certa ao nos chamar para este cruzeiro? Achei que você e o Batman ima querer estes três dias para ficarem sozinhos.

Diana: - O Flash queria muito ir.

Lanterna Verde: - Eu pensei que você e o Batman iam inaugurar o iate sozinhos.

Diana sorri perante o comentário pois, mal sabiam eles que na noite passada, ela e Bruce inauguraram o iate de uma maneira bem diferente, com apenas o mar e a lua por testemunhas.

Então, neste momento, Batman e Flash chegam da missão e se juntam aos três na sala de conferencias.

Batman: - É bom que vocês estejam aqui.

Flash: - Por que?

Batman:- Precisamos conversar a respeito do cruzeiro. Será suspeito se todos nós aparecermos no porto como civis para subirmos no mesmo iate.

Lanterna Verde: - E o que você sugere?

Batman: - Eu irei com Diana pelo porto, afinal nós já fomos vistos juntos por civis. Depois que o DIANA partir e estiver em alto mar, vocês chegam tele transportados. Assim não levantaremos nenhuma suspeita.

Shayera: - Você pensou em tudo.

Batman: - Nem tanto.

Pois não tinha conseguido pensar em um jeito de se livrar do Flash.

*****************************************************

Dois dias depois, chega à noite de quinta feira, véspera do cruzeiro. Na suíte principal da mansão Wayne, Diana e Bruce estão terminando de arrumar suas malas para o cruzeiro.

Bruce:- Você pegou tudo o que vai precisar?

Diana: - Peguei sim.

Nisto, Alfred chega ao quarto.

Alfred: - Com licença patrão Bruce, senhorita Diana. O jantar está pronto. A que horas devo mandar servir?

Bruce: - Nós já terminamos aqui, Alfred. Pode mandar servir.

Alfred: - Como o senhor quiser, patrão Bruce.

E se retira.

Bruce: - Vamos?

Diana: - Claro.

Os dois vão para a sala de jantar, onde são servidos com lagosta ao molho. Eles jantam normalmente e, depois vão para a sala de televisão, onde Bruce liga seu moderno aparelho de LCD e os dois começam a assistir ao noticiário, onde os últimos feitos da Liga da Justiça são notícias de destaque.

Após o noticiário, Bruce coloca um filme de suspense blue-ray, porém, após vinte minutos de filme, Bruce nota que Diana já dormia, abraçada a ele.

Ultimamente, a vida dupla dos dois estava muito corrida. Passavam praticamente o dia inteiro em missões pela Liga e, à noite, quando finalmente tinham um tempo a sós, faziam amor com paixão torturante. Seus corpos tinham uma simetria perfeita, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

Olhando para o relógio, Bruce notou que já passava de meia-noite. Seria melhor que eles fossem para o quarto descansar essa noite, pois, os próximos três dias seriam intensos. Só os dois (e, infelizmente, seus convidados inconvenientes) no DIANA e o mar.

Queria tornar os próximos três dias perfeitos para ela, e, faria o impossível para conseguir.

Ele olha para ela e a beija com muito carinho.

Diana: - Bruce, o que foi?

Bruce: - É melhor irmos dormir em meu quarto, pois amanhã teremos um longo dia.

Diana *sorrindo*: - Tem razão.

Eles vão para o quarto, descansar o resto da noite. Pois o amanhecer traria para eles um cruzeiro, em que a única coisa que importará será o amor que um sente pelo outro. 

**CONTINUA...**


	23. O cruzeiro

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 23 - O Cruzeiro**

Na manhã seguinte, Bruce e Diana estão prontos para ir para o porto. Eles estão colocando a bagagem no porta malas da Ferrari conversível vermelha de Bruce. Diana está usando uma mini blusa branca com listras azuis em estilo marinheiro, que fica bem justa em seu corpo e deixa sua barriga de fora, uma mini saia rodada branca, que combina perfeitamente com a mini blusa, uma sandália de salto agulha prata, um chapéu branco e óculos escuros. Enquanto Bruce está usando uma camisa polo azul clara, uma bermuda jeans, tênis preto e óculos escuros muito parecidos com o da princesa.

Ela senta-se no banco do carona e ele no do motorista, Bruce dá partida na Ferrari e eles seguem para o porto.

Uma hora depois, eles chegam ao porto onde, um empregado contratado por Bruce abre o porta malas, começa a retirar a bagagem e leva-la para o iate.

Quando o empregado se afasta, os dois saem do carro. Bruce aproxima-se da princesa amazona e toma os lábios dela nos seus, em um beijo selvagem e apaixonado. Ela retribui o beijo com a mesma paixão. Mas, o que nenhum dos dois percebe é que estão sendo assistidos por duas mulheres, uma loira e uma ruiva.

Bruce termina o beijo de uma forma carinhosa.

Bruce: - É melhor embarcarmos.

Diana: - tem razão.

Os dois saem abraçados, em direção ao DIANA que está atracado. A loira e a ruiva olham roxas de inveja.

Loira: - Escuta, aquela turbinada ali é a Mulher Maravilha, não é?

Ruiva: - É, pelo visto ela está de caso com o Bruce Wayne.

Loira: - Se inveja matasse, eu estaria mortinha.

Ruiva: - E não? Ela é linda, tem uma força sobre humana, um corpão desses de deixar os homens babando e nós, pobres mortais morrendo de inveja.

Loira: - Com o corpo que ela tem, aposto que deixa os heróis lá daquela torre aos pés dela. Ela poderia ter qualquer um que quisesse, aposto que aqueles heróis devem fazer fila para ficar com ela e, ao invés dela ficar com um deles. Ela fisga o play boy gatinho do Bruce Wayne.

Ruiva: - Ela deveria pegar o Batman, afinal eu sempre vejo os dois juntos nas matérias dos jornais. Ou quem sabe o Super Man ou qualquer outro lá. E, deixar os caras normais para moças normais, assim como nós.

Loira: - Pois é.

Ruiva: - Quem precisa de um cara normal como o Bruce Wayne são mulheres normais como nós, não uma heroína linda que nem ela.

Loira: - Me dói no ego admitir isso, mas ela é incrivelmente gata. Pode ter qualquer homem e vai ter logo o tudo de bom, Bruce Wayne? Meu sonho de consumo?

Elas observam Diana e Bruce subindo as escadas do iate e depois vão embora. Dentro do iate, Bruce liga o motor e o iate começa a navegar.

Os dois vão para a suíte principal, para tirar as roupas das malas e coloca-las no closet.

Depois eles vão até a sala e, sentam-se em um dos sofás.

Diana: - A que horas os outros chegam?

Bruce:- Não devem demorar. Afinal, nós combinamos de tomar o café da manhã aqui.

Diana: - Você ainda está com raiva por eles terem vindo?

Bruce: - Não, princesa. Porque nestes três dias eu vou estar com você, e, para mim isso é tudo o que importa.

Diana sorri alegremente em resposta.

Neste momento, chegam tele transportados John Stuart, Shayera, Wally e Beatriz. John está usando uma camiseta verde exército, uma bermuda preta e tênis preto. Shayera, está usando uma baby look creme, um short vermelho e uma rasteirinha branca. Wally, está usando uma camiseta sem manga vermelha, uma bermuda branca, tênis all star vermelho e um boné branco de lado. Já beatriz está usando uma blusa de alcinha rosa, uma calça capri cinza clara e sapatilhas brancas.

Wally observa espantado, todo o luxo do iate.

Wally:- Nossa, barquinho bacana esse.

Bruce: - Os quartos de hóspedes ficam no segundo piso. É melhor vocês levarem as malas para lá e voltarem para o café da manhã.

John:- Vamos lá.

Os quatro sobem as escadas que levam aos quartos de hóspedes, enquanto Diana e Bruce vão para a cozinha.

Bruce abre um armário e começa a tirar vários tipos de pães e biscoitos, enquanto Diana liga a cafeteira e começa a preparar o café.

Rapidamente os outros chegam ali.

Shayera: - O que podemos fazer para ajudar?

Bruce: - Wally, você leva estas coisas para a sala de jantar. Beatriz, você pode arrumar a mesa da sala de jantar. John ferva o leite. E Shayera, vá descascando as frutas.

Assim, todos começam a fazer o que Bruce manda. Minutos depois, o aroma do café começa a invadir a cozinha.

Shayera: - Adoro cafeína.

John: - O cheiro está ótimo mesmo.

Bruce, que terminara e fazer uma jarra de suco de manga, está preparando-se para leva-la para a sala de jantar quando Diana tira a jarra de suas mãos.

Diana: - Deixe que eu leve.

Ela encaminha-se para a sala de jantar. Não sabia porque, mas o cheiro do café revirou-lhe o estômago.

Então, com a colaboração de todos, rapidamente o café da manhã fica pronto. Havia café, leite, achocolatado, suco de frutas, torradas, biscoitos, bolos, pães e frutas. Todos se sentam a mesa.

Wally: - Isso está com uma cara muito boa.

John: - Tem razão.

Diana de repente não achou aquela comida toda apetitosa. Na verdade, desde que o iate começara a navegar, começou a sentir-se enjoada, seu estomago pesado.

Bruce olha para ela.

Bruce: - Algum problema?

Diana: - Nenhum.

Porém, o peso dentro dela aumentava. O enjoo a sufocava.

Enquanto todos comem e conversam animadamente durante aquele café da manhã, Diana sentiu enjoo. Muito. A náusea tomou conta dela. Céus, ela ia vomitar! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Seria o balanço do iate? Ou o jantar da noite anterior? O que havia comido no jantar? Lagosta? Ou seria talvez o molho forte?

Com um gemido estrangulado correu para o banheiro com a mão na boca.

Bruce: - Diana!

John: - Bruce, enjoo em navio é uma coisa bem comum.

Wally: - Cara, a Diana enjoando num navio? Com tantos voos rasantes que dá durante as batalhas? Vai enjoar com uma marolinha dessas? Essa é nova!

Bia olha toda aquela comida e, com o balanço do mar, de repente, também saí correndo com a mão na boca.

Shayera: - O que você estava dizendo mesmo, Wally?

Bruce: - Com licença.

E se retira.

John: - E você, Wally? Não vai atrás da namorada?

Wally: - É claro que não. Vê lá se eu tenho cara de quem aprecia ver mulher vomitar? Eu vou é aproveitar toda essa comida.

*****************************************************

No toalete da suíte principal do iate, demorou muito até Diana parar de vomitar e, quando aconteceu, sentia-se morta. Fraca, levantou-se, se arrastou até a pia e lavou a boca meia dúzia de vezes, tentando tirar o gosto da garganta.

Outra batida na porta. Durante todo tempo em que se sentiu mal Bruce havia batido na porta. Ela correu para o sanitário uma última vez, lavou novamente a boa, enxugou-se com uma toalha e abriu a porta.

Bruce: - O que houve?

Diana: - Me senti enjoada.

Ela sentiu-se tonta e, uma súbita fraqueza a dominou. Suas pernas falharam.

Ele a pegou antes que desmaiasse, e, a ajudou a chegar até a cama. Enquanto deitava, ela sentiu como se o quarto girasse e pensou que ia vomitar novamente.

Bruce: - Precisa beber água.

Ele pega uma jarra que está em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, enche um copo com água e o entrega a ela, que o bebe imediatamente.

Bruce: - É melhor você deitar um pouco até este enjoo passar.

Diana: - Acho que tem razão.

Ela deita-se aninhada a ele, e fecha os olhos, na esperança de que quando abri-los novamente o enjoo tenha passado.

*****************************************************

Duas horas depois, ela acorda. Ela olha para o lado e vê Bruce sorrindo para ela.

Bruce: - Como você se sente?

Diana: - O enjoo passou.

Bruce a beija de uma maneira muito terna.

Diana: - Não me diga que você ficou aqui comigo o tempo todo?

Bruce: - Não havia nada que me interessasse lá fora.

Diana sorri em resposta.

Bruce: - O dia está lindo. Por que não vamos para a piscina? Os outros estão lá.

Diana:- - Claro.

Os dois levantam-se e vão até o closet. Enquanto Bruce entra no toalete para colocar uma sunga, Diana fica indecisa sobre qual biquíni usar. Nunca fora uma mulher ligada à moda, porém, gostava do modo como Bruce a olhava toda vez que usava algo provocante.

Por fim, acabou decidindo-se por um biquíni vermelho de tiras. Ela abre a porta do toalete e encontra Bruce somente se sunga, o desejo a domina imediatamente. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela tira a blusa e depois o sutiã, expondo seus seios. Então, começa a colocar a parte de cima do biquíni. Quando ia começar a amarrar as tiras, sente as mãos de Bruce envolvendo as suas.

Bruce: - Pode deixar que eu amarro.

Ela relaxa a mão, enquanto o toque de Bruce lhe causa arrepios.

De uma maneira bem erótica, Bruce começa a amarrar as tiras do biquíni, enquanto o desejo por aquela deusa da beleza o consome por completo. Então, ele esquece as tiras e o biquíni, e, começa a beijar as costas dela, sentindo aquela pele branca se arrepiar com o toque de seus lábios. E, enquanto beija a pele branca dela, ele entrelaça seus dedos nos longos cabelos longos e negros da princesa.

Diana: - Bruce...

Ele continuou a beijar-lhe as costas, então em um rápido movimento, ela vira-se e o encara de frente, seus olhos azuis escurecidos pelo desejo.

Ao ver o rosto dela iluminado pelo desejo, ele captura a boca dela com a sua em um beijo explosivo, enquanto se4u corpo pressiona o da princesa contra o armário do closet, ao mesmo tempo em que continuam com aquele beijo estimulante.

A exploração da língua de Bruce deixa o corpo da princesa em chamas, fazendo tremer de prazer.

Com dedos hábeis, Bruce remove a parte de cima do biquíni de Diana, enquanto continua a enlouquecê-la com seus beijos.

Bruce: - Acho que você ainda está muito vestida, meu amor.

Então, ele tira a saia da princesa com facilidade. E, de uma maneira muito sensual, ele tira-lhe a calcinha, enquanto as mãos da princesa descem pelo corpo de Bruce, até chegar a sua sunga, em que ela tira com todo carinho para depois segurar o membro ereto de Bruce contra sua intimidade, proporcionando a ambos um prazer inigualável.

Com certa relutância, Bruce afasta seu sexo da intimidade dela.

Bruce: - Ainda é cedo, minha bela. O prazer está só começando.

E, com um dedo quase saliente Bruce provoca um dos mamilos rosados e eretos e então, ele abaixa a cabeça e fecha a boca naquele mamilo, enquanto usa seus dedos habilidosos para fazer pressão no outro mamilo, enlouquecendo a princesa com as caricias nos seios.

Atordoada de prazer, ela ergue seus quadris e abraça as costas de Bruce com suas pernas, enquanto gemidos guturais escapam por sua garganta.

Bruce sorri perante o grito dela.

Bruce: - Você é magnífica... Deliciosa...

Diana: - Bruce... Você está me enlouquecendo...

Bruce então começa a deslizar um dedo entre os seios dela, vai descendo até a barriga tremula até chegar à intimidade úmida e quente dela.

Diana para de respirar e seu coração dispara freneticamente. Bruce começa a massagear sua intimidade gentilmente, causando-lhe sensações que lhe roubam o ar dos pulmões, ela sente um calor intenso em seu interior e, aperta as pernas em volta das costas de Bruce, seus quadris se movendo por vontade própria, pois ela não pode conter a intensidade do prazer que Bruce lhe proporciona.

Diana: - Bruce... Por favor...

Bruce beija os lábios dela com uma paixão desenfreada. E o calor sexual envolve a ambos mais uma vez, enquanto ele trilha uma linha de beijos desde o seu pescoço até o vale entre os seios e então ele chega à umidade entre as pernas da princesa.

Bruce brinca com a carne dela, suas caricias sensuais são um tormento, incendiando cada terminação nervosa dela. A excitação de Diana aumenta e aumenta, fazendo-a se contorcer no colo dele e gemer em desespero.

E então, ele inseriu seu membro rijo dentro dela, a penetrando. E Diana se perde no prazer daquele momento, a plenitude de ter Bruce dentro dela.

Bruce e penetrou mais fundo, e Diana arqueou os quadris, enquanto saboreia as sensações eróticas provocadas pelos movimentos lentos e firmes de Bruce. Ela aperta suas pernas contra as costas de Bruce enquanto geme de prazer. Neste momento, Bruce abandona o controle e aprofunda a penetração, ele a toma com investidas poderosas, levando ambos ao clímax, para um lugar tão alto que Diana grita numa explosão de êxtase, ondas de deleite invadindo seu corpo inteiro, fazendo-a estremecer.

Diana: - Bruce... Oh, Bruce...

Bruce a olha com desejo puro, como se eles não tivessem acabado de fazer amor de maneira selvagem.

Bruce: - Você é perfeita, princesa. Isto foi tão bom que não vejo a hora de fazer novamente.

Então, ele a beija novamente e ela derrete-se sob os beijos ardentes e os dois amam-se mais uma vez, então, Bruce conduz a ambos um clímax explosivo.

Relutantemente, ela sai do colo dele. Ambos estão molhados de suor.

Diana:- É melhor tomarmos um banho rápido antes de irmos para a piscina.

Bruce a beija mais uma vez, e, ambos vão para o chuveiro para uma rápida ducha, a fim de tirar o suor do corpo, Bruce veste a sunga e Diana o biquíni e, eles vão para a piscina, onde os outros já estão tomando banho.

Wally: -Vocês demoraram.

Os dois entram na piscina.

John: - O dia está perfeito.

Diana: - Tem razão.

Shayera: - Olhando assim, nem parece que nós vivemos salvando o mundo.

Wally: - Até os heróis precisam de férias.

A tarde passa rapidamente e, quando anoitece, os seis saem da piscina e vão para seus quartos, se arrumar para o jantar.

Na suíte principal, Bruce está terminando de amarrar a gravata borboleta de seu smoking e Diana está trancada no closet.

Bruce: - Tem certeza que você não quer que eu entre aí e te ajude?

Diana: - Lembra-se do que aconteceu quando você foi me ajudar mais cedo com o biquíni?

Ela escuta a risada de Bruce.

Diana: - De qualquer jeito, eu já estou terminando.

Nenhum dos dois consegue deixar de sorrir, ao lembrarem da forma selvagem em que se amaram dentro do closet..

E então, ela abre a porta do closet e o ar fica preso nos pulmões de Bruce. Ela estava divina, usando um vestido longo vermelho sangue frente única. A parte da frente moldando seus seios perfeitamente e, com um decote ousado, a saia em três camadas, dando a ela um ar sofisticado e, ao mesmo tempo, sensual. E, para combinar, ela usava as joias que ele havia lhe dado.

Diana:- Vamos.

Ele lhe oferece a mão e os dois vão para a sala de jantar, onde os outros já estão esperando. Shayera está usando um vestido violeta tomara que caia, com contas no top, à saia linda, marcando muito bem o corpo da tanagariana. E, Beatriz está usando um vestido de alcinha verde água com um cinto dourado moldando seu busto de uma forma muito perfeita. Os três homens vestem smokings.

Eles sentam-se a mesa e jantam normalmente. Depois, dirigem-se para a sala de jantar onde Bruce liga o som e uma música romântica começa a tocar.

Bruce aproxima-se de Diana e, delicadamente, beija a mão da princesa.

Bruce: - A princesa me concede a honra desta dança?

Diana: - Claro!

Os dois começam a dançar abraçadinhos. John e Shayera, Wally e Beatriz se juntam a eles naquela dança.

Bruce: - Você lembra qual foi a ultima vez que nós dançamos?

Diana: - Paris.

Bruce: - Quanto tempo se passou desde então?

Diana: - Para mim, tempo demais.

Eles continuam dançando até que a música acaba e outra começa.

Diana: - Bruce, está tudo perfeito.

Bruce: - E a noite está apenas começando, minha querida e amada princesa.

Ela sorri e o beija com ternura.

A segunda música também acaba. Então, eles vão para o convés, olhar a noite iluminada pela lua cheia e pelas estrelas. Os outros também vão.

Diana: - A noite está linda.

Shayera: - Isso é porque nós raramente podemos apreciar uma noite como esta.

Beatriz: - É verdade, os vilões não nos deixam apreciar noites como assim.

Bruce: - E precisamos lutar para fazer um mundo melhor, para que as pessoas possam apreciar um luar despreocupadamente, assim como estamos apreciando agora.

Wally: - Eu acho que poderíamos brindar a este momento.

John: - E por que?

Wally: - Pelo momento. Por estes três dias que passaremos no mar.

Usando sua velocidade, Wally some e retorna com uma garrafa e champanhe e seis taças. Bruce abre o champanhe e serve a todos.

Wally: - A este momento.

Todos erguem as taças e brindam a luz do luar.

Ainda com suas taças nas mãos, Diana e Bruce afastam-se dos outros e olham para o mar.

Diana ergue sua taça, olha nos olhos de Bruce e sorri.

Diana: - Ao nosso amor.

Bruce repete o gesto da princesa.

Bruce: - Ao nosso amor.

E então, Bruce cobre os lábios rosados da princesa amazona com os seus. 

**CONTINUA...**


	24. A Ilha Particular Wayne

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 24 - A Ilha Particular Wayne**

Na manhã seguinte, Diana acorda, sentindo as mãos de Bruce acariciando seus cabelos. Ela sorri para ele.

Bruce: - Eu acordei você?

Diana: - De jeito nenhum. Eu adoro quando você faz isso.

Bruce continua as caricias nos cabelos da princesa e então, ele aproxima seu corpo do dela, colando seus lábios aos da princesa. Era incrível o poder que ela tinha sobre ele, mesmo após terem feito amor três vezes na noite anterior. Com certa relutância, ele termina o beijo.

Bruce: - É melhor irmos para o café da manhã.

Quando Bruce mencionou o café da manhã, Diana subitamente sentiu-se faminta, como se houvesse um "buraco" em seu estomago, e ela sentiu a necessidade de comer alguma coisa.

Ela levanta-se e começa a caminhar até o closet, passando por seu vestido e pelo smoking de Bruce que estão espalhados pelo chão.

Diana: - É melhor você vir se trocar também, Bruce.

Bruce a segue até o closet. Diana abre as gavetas e começa a procurar uma roupa para vestir. Bruce a olha com um sorriso sugestivo.

Diana: - Acho melhor você não me ajudar, Bruce.

Bruce: - E por que não? Eu adoraria repetir a experiência que compartilhamos neste closet ontem.

Diana sente seu rosto se incendiar.

Diana: - Eu também adoraria repetir, mas não neste momento. Estou me sentindo faminta, Bruce.

Bruce a abraça por trás.

Bruce: - Então é melhor nos trocarmos para o café da manhã, pois temos um longo dia pela frente.

Ela sorri, e, acaba decidindo vestir um mini short jeans e uma mini blusa tomara que caia rosa choque. Enquanto Bruce coloca uma camisa polo branca e uma bermuda jeans.

Bruce: - Você está linda, princesa.

Diana: - Vamos?

Bruce: - Está mesmo com fome, em?

Diana: - Sim, estou.

Eles seguem para a cozinha, onde os outros já estão preparando o café da manhã. John está usando uma camiseta preta e uma bermuda de brim bege, Shayera está usando uma blusa de alcinha azul clara e uma bermuda azul marinho, Wally está usando uma camiseta regata vinho e uma bermuda vermelha e Beatriz está usando uma blusa frente –única verde e uma calça capri bege. John avista o casal.

John: - Nossa, vocês acordaram tarde, em? Imagino que a noite deve ter sido bem proveitosa.  
>Bruce e Diana se olham por um breve instante, porém não respondem ao comentário de John.<p>

Shayera: - Nós estamos acabando de preparar o café da manhã. Espero que não se importem.

Diana: - Nem um pouco.

Wally:- Bia, e este café, vai sair ou não vai?

Beatriz começa a colocar agua quente na cafeteira e, rapidamente o cheiro de café começa a invadir a cozinha.

Quando Diana sente o cheiro de café, a náusea começa a tomar conta dela. Subitamente, ela sente-se tonta, e sua visão começa a escurecer, ela sente as mãos de Bruce segurando-lhe.

Bruce: - Diana, qual o problema?

Diana: - Náuseas. O cheiro de café...

Bruce a ajuda a chegar até a sala e senta-se com ela em um dos sofás. Longe da cozinha e do cheiro de café, ela começa a sentir-se um pouco melhor, embora a náusea continue.

Shayera: - Diana, eu pensei que você já tinha superado este enjoo de mar.

Diana: - Eu também pensei isso. Ontem à tarde eu estava bem. Mas quando eu senti o cheiro de café...

Bruce: - Fique aqui até melhorar.

Diana: - Já passou.

Wally: - Eu já terminei de arrumar a sala de jantar para o café da manhã. E, não se preocupe, princesa, eu deixei o café na cozinha.

Todos vão para a sala de jantar e começam a tomar café da manhã normalmente. Diana estava se sentindo faminta e, por mais que comesse, não conseguia preencher aquele "buraco" que parecia estar em seu estômago.

Wally: - Princesa, se você continuar comendo assim vai acabar ganhando uns quilinhos a mais.

Bruce olha para Wally com cara de bem poucos amigos. Shayera não consegue segurar a risada.

Eles terminam o café da manhã de uma maneira animada e Bruce começa a se retirar.

Diana: - Aonde você vai?

Bruce: - Vou até a cabine principal dar uma olhada nos mapas de navegação. Acho que já estamos chegando.

Diana: - Chegando onde?

Bruce: - Logo você irá descobrir.

E Bruce se retira.

Wally: - O morcegão está misterioso.

Diana: - Com licença.

E levanta-se.

John: - Aposto que você vai ver o que o Bruce está aprontando.

Diana: - E desde quando o Bruce está aprontando?

Ela sorri e se retira. E vai para a cabine da suíte principal onde, corre para o banheiro e começa a vomitar. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Este enjoo estava piorando esta manhã. Após vomitar todo o café da manhã, ela vai até a pia e lava a boca para tirar aquele gosto de dentro dela. Depois, vai até o quarto e deita- se na cama, porém, apesar de ter vomitado todo seu café da manhã, ainda sentia-se enjoada e nauseada.

********************************************************

Na cabine principal do DIANA, Bruce acaba de olhar os mapas de navegação, sorri, em menos de uma hora chegariam a seu destino. Ele providenciara tudo antes de partirem, inclusive, dera alguns dias de folga para os empregados, assim, suas identidades secretas estariam preservadas. Passariam o dia lá e a noite retornariam para o DIANA, para, no dia seguinte, terminarem o cruzeiro.

Ele sai da cabine principal e vai até a suíte principal, onde encontra Diana deitada. Ele aproxima-se dela e beija a testa dela.

Bruce: - Qual o problema?

Diana: - Nada.

Bruce: - Enjoo?

Diana não responde, porém, para Bruce, aquele silêncio dizia tudo.

Bruce: - Descanse um pouco, pois nós já estamos chegando.

Diana: - Bruce, você não vai me dizer onde estamos chegando?

Bruce: - Você verá, princesa.

Rapidamente uma hora se passa e o DIANA atraca em uma pequena ilha.

Diana: - Onde estamos?

Bruce: - Esta é a Ilha Wayne.

Shayera: - Ilha Wayne?

Wally: - Espera aí, você está dizendo que esta ilha é sua?

Bruce: - É.

Wally: - Nossa, mas Ilha Wayne é um nome muito comum. Você poderia ter a chamado de Bat Ilha, seria um nome muito mais interessante.

John: - Francamente, Wally.

Eles saem do iate e, vão até uma mansão, que não fica muito longe da encosta da praia. Atrás da casa eles veem a floresta da ilha se estendendo.

Beatriz: - Tem alguém nesta ilha?

Bruce: - Por quê?

Beatriz: - Por causa de nossa identidades secretas. Como vamos nos explicar em um mesmo ambiente?

Bruce: - Eu já pensei nisso. Dei folga para todos os empregados.

Wally:- Vou dar uma olhada nesta casa.

E some, reaparecendo cinco segundos depois com uma bola de vôlei e uma rede nas mãos.

Wally: - Gente, olha só o que eu achei.

Shayera: - O que é isso?

Wally: - Uma rede e uma bola de vôlei. Eu pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos fazer um joguinho.

Diana: - Jogar vôlei?

Wally: - Qual o problema? Nós não viemos aqui para nos divertir?

John: - Não sei, não. Nós não somos as pessoas mais normais do mundo. E, do jeito que a Diana é forte dificilmente algum de nós a impediria de fazer um ponto. Do mesmo jeito, Wally, você usaria sua velocidade e ninguém o alcançaria... Já pensou todos nós usando nossos poderes?

Beatriz: - Nós jogamos sem poderes.

Shayera: - Como é que é?

Beatriz: - Nenhum de nós usa seus poderes, jogaremos como pessoas comuns.

Wally: - Isso, gostei da ideia.

Bruce olha para Diana e a vê sorrindo. Não queria jogar vôlei, porém, queria que estes três dias fossem perfeitos para ela e se, ela quisesse jogar, ele faria isso por ela. Só estava duvidando da parte do "sem poderes".

John: - E então, vamos jogar sem poderes? Como vamos separar os times?

Diana: - Vamos jogar três contra três.

Bruce: - Eu, Diana e John contra Wally, Beatriz e Shayera.

Wally: - Beleza.

Rapidamente Diana monta a rede nas areias da praia e os dois times se posicionam para o jogo. Bruce ganha na par ou ímpar de Wally e John prepara-se para o saque. Começa o voleibol "sem poderes".

John faz seu saque, que voa pelo céu pelo campo adversário, a bola vai na direção de Beatriz, que a defende com uma manchete e a manda para o outro lado, que é recebida por Diana que com um toque a manda de volta para o campo adversário, porém Shayera defende a bola e a manda de volta, Bruce dá uma manchete em uma direção que não está sendo defendida, marcando o primeiro ponto para seu time.

Wally: - Que droga.

Bruce chama Diana e John e os três se reúnem.

Bruce: - Eu analisei os movimentos do time adversário e pensei em uma estratégia para vencermos.

John: - Beleza qual é a estratégia?

Bruce: - Eu percebi que eles estão preocupados com os lances de Diana. Então, ela usará seus lances para distrai-los enquanto eu e você faremos os pontos para o nosso time.

Wally: - Ei, vocês estão trapaceando!

John:- E por quê?

Wally: - Nós combinamos que o jogo seria "sem poderes".

Diana: - E quem está usando poder?

Wally: - Seu namorado! Ele está usando a mente brilhante que possui.

Bruce: - Você não sabe perder, Wally?

Shayera: - Vamos voltar ao jogo.

John saca mais uma vez, mandando a bola para o campo adversário, que é defendida por Wally, que manda a bola na direção de Diana, que a defende com uma manchete, mandando-a diretamente para Beatriz, que dá um toque, mandando-a para John, que dá uma manchete tão forte que marca o segundo ponto para seu time.

John saca pela terceira vez, e, este saque é tão forte que teria marcado seu terceiro ponto, se Wally não tivesse usado sua velocidade para interceptar a bola, dando uma manchete super-rápida e marca o primeiro ponto para seu time.

Diana: - Wally, você usou seus poderes.

Wally: - Foi sem querer.

John: - Sei.

Agora é a vez de Shayera sacar, a bola vai para o campo adversário, onde Diana a recebe com uma manchete e, marca o terceiro ponto para seu time.

John:- Princesa é a sua vez de sacar.

Diana pega a bola e, sorri sugestivamente para Bruce, que afirma com a cabeça. A princesa prepara-se para o saque e, usa um pouco de sua força para marcar o quarto ponto para seu time.

Wally: - Diana, você trapaceou.

Diana *fingindo inocência*: - Por quê?

Wally: - Você usou seus poderes para marcar o ponto.

Jon: - Wally, você usou seus poderes primeiro.

Shayera: - Vamos voltar ao jogo.

A partir daí, o jogo muda completamente de rumo e, os seis esquecem-se completamente da parte do "sem poderes". Enquanto Diana usa sua força para sacar, Beatriz assume sua forma flamejante para rebater, John prepara seu anel, Wally sua velocidade, Shayera sua força e Bruce sua mente calculista para criar estratégias de jogo.

Assim, uma hora depois, o jogo "sem poderes" acaba com a vitória do time de Bruce por 30 a 25. Os seis entram na mansão, vão até a cozinha, preparam o almoço (que os empregados haviam deixado pré-cozido) e almoça. Depois do almoço, Shayera e John, Wally e Beatriz saem para dar uma volta, deixando Bruce e Diana a sós.

Bruce: - Quer ir até a praia?

Diana *sorrindo*: - Claro!

Os dois caminham de mãos dadas até as areias da praia. Lá, Diana vai até o mar e Bruce fica na areia. Diana fecha seus olhos, abre seus braços e sente o vento em seus cabelos e as ondas do mar quebrando em seus pés. Sorri, perante a maravilhosa sensação. Ela vai para mais fundo no mar, e, uma grande onda a molha inteira, ela começa a rir. Sua roupa fica toda molhada desenhando ainda mais seu corpo perfeito.

Ela volta até a areia e puxa Bruce para a água. A princesa se joga no colo de Bruce e o envolve com suas pernas e braços, para então beijá-lo de forma apaixonada. Bruce retribui o beijo com a mesma paixão. Uma outra onda surge e molha os dois, deixando-os encharcados.

Diana sai do colo de Bruce e começa a rir. Bruce a puxa para perto de si, em um abraço apertado, e os dois ficam de frente um para o outro, suas respirações se encontrando. Os seios dela estão pressionados contra o tórax dele, e, através da roupa molhada de ambos, ele pode sentir os mamilos duros dela fazendo pressão em seu peito.

Os dois se olham por um breve instante, os olhos azuis de Diana mostram um brilho intenso de paixão e desejo, que Bruce quer retribuir com urgência.

Mais uma onda atinge os dois, e Bruce sente a necessidade de beijá-la mais uma vez. Porém, ela é mais rápida. Bem mais rápida. E o beija, atingindo-o no amago de seu desejo. Apesar da água, os lábios dela estão quentes e tão macios quanto uma pétala de rosa. Neste momento, o perfume dela invade seus sentidos, preenchendo cada poro de seu corpo.

Ele levanta suas mãos para coloca-las em volta do rosto dela e intensifica o beijo, sentindo o gosto dela, absorvendo sua textura. As línguas acariciando-se, entrelaçando-se.

Os dedos dele arrastam-se entre os cabelos dela, massageando seu couro cabeludo enquanto ela explora a expansão de seu peito. Por baixo da camisa molhada de Bruce, ela contorna as curvas de cada musculo peitoral dele, usa os dedos para acariciar o abdômen dele, arranhando com suas unhas. Ele fica com a respiração ofegante quando ela trilha um caminho do umbigo dele até a banda elástica de sua bermuda, mexendo nos pelos que lá estão e mandando choques de eletricidade para cada célula do ser dele.

Ela está sorrindo para ele, os lábios inchados, os olhos escurecidos de desejo. Outra onda vem e molha a ambos. Bruce a pega no colo e a leva para a areia e então, ainda com ela no colo, ele cobre a boca dela com a dele mais uma vez. Ele a beija sem parar, a beija até que ela começa a gemer de prazer, se derreter.

Diana sai do colo dele, mas continua com o beijo. As respirações deles se misturam e intensificam-se conforme os lábios de Bruce movem-se para o rosto e o queixo de Diana. As mãos dele acariciam as costas das pernas dela, ele traça linhas atrás dos joelhos dela e sobe mais e mais. Devagar, ele tira o short dela e geme quando vê que ela está usando uma calcinha fio dental. Então ele começa a acariciar as nádegas dela com suas mãos.

As mãos dele movem-se das nádegas para a cintura dela, os dedos deslizando sobre as tiras finas que deixam a calcinha da princesa no lugar. Com lentidão torturante, ele puxa as tiras de tecido para baixo, revelando a intimidade dela.

Ao mesmo tempo, a boca dele encontra e fecha-se no seio dela, umedecendo o mamilo por cima da blusa, fazendo ela gritar de prazer.

Em um rápido movimento, Diana tira sua blusa, revelando para Bruce toda a glória de sua nudez.

Então ela beija o pescoço dele e tira sua camisa. Os sentidos dele estão tão aguçados que ele escuta o barulho da língua dela roçando a parte de baixo de seu queixo. A boca de Diana continua a descer, deixando no caminho uma trilha úmida que faz a pele de Bruce ferver. Sua ereção está latejando.

Ela está nos peitorais dele agora, provocando o minúsculo mamilo antes de descer para as costelas de Bruce. Ele tira rapidamente e a cueca, revelando para ela sua ereção.

Diana: - Quero você dentro de mim.

Bruce: - E eu quero estar dentro de você.

Os dois deitam-se na areia e se beijam mais uma vez, suas respirações se misturando. Ele circunda um seio, que parece um pouco inchado, depois o outro, propositalmente evitando os mamilos e deixando-a ansiosa.

Com a ponta de sua ereção, ele provoca a úmida abertura da intimidade dela. Diana se contorce, tentando aproximar-se e, ele está tão loucamente excitado que sabe que não pode provoca-la por muito mais tempo. Ele a quer, precisa dela, tem que tê-la neste exato momento.

Movendo-se mais para a frente, ele a penetra, fazendo ela gemer de prazer. Ela sente-se no paraíso, os músculos de Diana se contraindo e relaxando conforme ele a preenche.

Ela puxa-o para mais perto com os braços e as pernas.

Bruce aumenta seu ritmo e, dentro de segundos, os dois gozam, o orgasmo invadindo-os em ondas um a após a outra de prazer. Os tremores no corpo de Diana continuam quando ele dá mais um impulso, mais dois, e então ambos alcançam a plenitude.

************************************************************

Ao anoitecer daquele dia, eles voltam para o DIANA, jantam e depois os dois vão para a cabine da suíte principal, onde deitam-se abraçados na cama.

Diana:- Estes dias estão sendo maravilhosos, bruce.

Bruce:- Ainda temos amanhã.

Diana: - E o que será amanhã? Outra ilha particular Wayne?

Bruce: - Não. Um dia inteiro aqui no DIANA.

Diana: - Para mim, parece ótimo.

Ela o beija e fecha os olhos, adormecendo rapidamente.

Bruce a observa, parece um anjo, dormindo. Seu rosto é o de um anjo e seu corpo o de uma sereia. Ela parecia exausta, pois havia bocejado durante todo o jantar. Ambos iriam descansar esta noite, para no dia seguinte, terem seu ultimo dia naquele cruzeiro, e, ele fará com que este ultimo dia se torne o mais especial de todos para ela. 

**CONTINUA...**


	25. O fim do cruzeiro

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 25 - O fim do Cruzeiro**

No terceiro e ultimo dia de cruzeiro, Bruce acorda e olha para Diana, adormecida a seu lado. Apesar de estarem juntos a um bom tempo, às vezes ainda é difícil acreditar que ele está verdadeiramente vivendo uma história de amor com ela. Que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, entregou-se de corpo, alma e coração a uma relação.

Diana é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que já conhecera, a cada dia que passa, a relação se torna mais íntima, e, não apenas a relação carnal, pois, seu sincronismo com Diana é tão grande a ponto de se entenderem apenas com o olhar. Em apenas um mês, ela virara sua vida de cabeça para baixo, tornando-se o centro de seu universo.

Nunca imaginara que amar e ser amado fosse assim, tão intenso, maravilhoso. Também nunca imaginara que pudesse encontrar felicidade ao lado de uma mulher, e que iria compartilhar com ela tudo o que vem compartilhando com Diana no decorrer do ultimo mês.

Ao longo deste mês que se passou, ele vem redescobrindo algo que julgara ter perdido aos oito anos de idade, o amor. Ele e Diana vêm vivendo um amor puro, conseguindo equilibrar a vida na Liga com a vida pessoal muito bem. Embora nos últimos dias ela esteja um tanto quanto cansada.

Subitamente, sentiu uma necessidade urgente de beijá-la. Então, ele começa a acariciar a face de anjo de sua amada princesa, percebendo que ela está acordando.

Diana: - Bruce?

Bruce: - Quem mais seria?

Diana sorri para ele.

Bruce: - É melhor nos trocarmos para o café da manhã, pois temos um longo dia pela frente.

Repentinamente, Diana sente aquele "buraco" em seu estômago. E, a necessidade de comer alguma coisa começa a dominá-la.

Diana: - Se eu não estivesse faminta, diria para passarmos o dia aqui.

Bruce: - Embora eu tenha adorado a sugestão, fora seu apetite, existem algumas complicações nesta sua ideia.

Diana: - Complicações?

Bruce: - Nós não estamos sozinhos, princesa. E, eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu não quero ser alvo das piadas sem graça do Wally.

Diana: - Não mesmo.

Meio que relutante, Diana levanta-se e vai até o closet, sendo seguida por Bruce. Ela abre uma das gavetas e pega uma blusa frente-única vermelha e uma minissaia de pregas branca. Já Bruce opta por vestir uma camisa polo azul royal e uma bermuda branca.

Diana: - Vamos?

Bruce: - Ainda não.

Com muito carinho, Bruce puxa Diana em um abraço apaixonante e toma os lábios dela de uma maneira urgente, em um beijo repleto de amor e promessas.

Diana: - Bruce...

Bruce: - Agora podemos ir.

Os dois vão abraçados até a cozinha do iate, onde se encontram com John, Shayera, Beatriz e Wally. John está usando uma camiseta branca e uma bermuda jeans, Shayera está usando uma baby look rosa salmon e uma bermuda branca, Wally está usando uma camiseta regata laranja, uma bermuda branca e seu boné de lado e Beatriz está usando uma blusa tomara que caia violeta e uma calça capri jeans.

Wally: - Bom dia, gente!

Diana: - Bom dia.

Shayera: - O café da manhã está quase pronto.

Beatriz: - Alguém vai querer café?

Wally: - Que pergunta, é claro!

Beatriz começa a colocar água na cafeteira e depois coloca o pó de café. Mau o cheiro de café começa a se espalhar pela cozinha, e Diana começa a sentir-se nauseada, não suportando o cheiro do café.

Diana: - Com licença.

E se retira. Bruce a segue sem dizer uma palavra.

Wally: - Qual o problema com a princesa?

Shayera: - Aposto que se sentiu enjoada de novo.

*****************************************************

Na sala do iate, Diana senta-se em um dos sofás e fecha seus olhos. Bruce senta-se ao lado dela.

Bruce: - Enjoo de novo?

Diana: - É.

Bruce: - Você quer deitar um pouco até o enjoo passar?

Diana: - Não. Acho que ficando longe do café eu melhoro.

Bruce a beija com carinho.

Depois disso, todos tomam café da manhã normalmente e, como faz muito sol, decidem mergulhar no mar. Então, os três casais vão para seus quartos colocarem roupas de banho.

Na cabine da suíte principal, Diana e Bruce estão na porta do closet. Bruce a abraça com muita ternura, e, sorri de forma maliciosa.

Bruce: - Você vai colocar aquele biquíni vermelho?

Diana: - Isso importa?

Bruce: - Não. Mas... Eu confesso que gostei de te ajudar a coloca-lo.

Diana começa a sentir seu corpo se incendiar.

Diana: - Céus, Bruce! Você é insaciável!

Bruce: - Só quando se trata de você, meu amor.

E se beijam mais uma vez.

Bruce: - E então, vai colocar o biquíni vermelho ou não?

Diana: - Você faz tanta questão assim?

Bruce: - Desde que eu te ajude com as tiras.

Diana o puxa em um abraço e o beija mais uma vez.

Bruce: - Onde está o biquíni?

Diana: - Bruce, desta vez nós não temos tempo para repetir a experiência do closet.

Bruce: - O biquíni, princesa.

Diana: - Na primeira gaveta.

Bruce abre a gaveta e, encontra o biquíni vermelho, ele o pega e, imediatamente, sua mente é invadida por lembranças da última vez em que Diana o usou.

Ele olha para Diana, que acaba de tirar sua blusa e expor os seus seios. Ele entrega para ela a parte de cima do biquíni.

Diana: - Você vai amarrar para mim?

Com muita delicadeza, Bruce joga o cabelo de Diana para frente e, começa a amarrar as tiras da parte de cima do biquíni. No momento em que as mãos de Bruce tocam a pele alva de Diana, pura eletricidade invade o corpo de ambos. E, Bruce começa a beijar o pescoço de Diana, provocando arrepios na princesa amazona, enquanto suas mãos amarram as tiras do biquíni.

Após terminar de amarrar as tiras da parte de cima do biquíni, os beijos de Bruce vão descendo do pescoço para as costas da princesa.

Diana: - Bruce...

Bruce: - Você é linda, princesa.

Diana vira-se de para Bruce e, beija os lábios dele de uma maneira bem carinhosa.

Diana: - É melhor terminarmos de nos trocar para irmos.

Os dois terminam de se trocar e vão se encontrar com os outros no deque da piscina.

Wally: - Acho que agora nós já podemos mergulhar.

Shayera: - Com certeza.

Os seis no mar e começam a nadar. Eles ficam no oceano por mais de duas horas. Depois disso voltam para o DIANA, a fim de almoçarem. Mas é neste momento que o comunicador auricular de Bruce toca.

Bruce: - Pode falar, J'onn.

J'onn: - Bruce, uma plataforma de petróleo está sendo atacada não muito longe de onde vocês estão. Aqua Man lá, mas pensei em manda-los como apoio.

Bruce: - Estamos indo.

E desliga o comunicador auricular.

Diana: - Qual o problema?

Bruce: - Aqua Man está sob ataque não muito longe daqui e nós vamos ajuda-lo.

Wally: - Lá se vão nossas férias.

Shayera: - Vamos trocar de roupa.

Rapidamente eles trocam de roupa e são tele transportados para a plataforma de petróleo onde Aqua Man está lutando contra dez mutantes.

Aqua Man: - Vocês demoraram.

Flash: - E você estragou as nossas férias.

Os mutantes começam a atacar a Liga da Justiça, que, começam a lutar contra eles no mesmo instante. Batman começa a abrir seu cinto de utilidades, tira alguns batarangues e, joga em dois mutantes. Lanterna Verde usa a energia de seu anel para atacar outros mutantes. Shayera usa sua clava e Fogo suas chamas, enquanto quatro mutantes encurralam Aqua Man e Mulher Maravilha.

Aqua Man: - Estamos cercados.

Mulher Maravilha: - Já tentou fazer contato telepático?

Aqua Man: - E desde quando esses mutantes são peixes?

Os mutantes começam a atacá-los ao mesmo tempo então, a Mulher Maravilha puxa Aqua Man e levanta voo junto com ele. Depois, parte para o ataque e começa a socar alguns mutantes.

Apesar de estarem em maior número, os mutantes não são pareis para a Liga da Justiça e, rapidamente, os sete conseguem conter os mutantes.

Flash: - Parece que acabou, agora podemos voltar e curtir as nossas férias.

Aqua Man: - Férias?

Lanterna Verde: - Nós estamos em um iate aqui perto. Íamos almoçar quando o J'onn nos avisou.

Aqua Man: - Quem está neste iate com vocês?

Fogo: - Apenas nós seis.

Aqua Man: - Acho que vou até lá e almoçar com vocês antes de voltar para Atlantis.

Batman: - Vamos.

Shayera liga seu comunicador auricular.

Shayera: - J'onn, você pode nos tele transportar de volta para o iate? O Aqua Man irá conosco.

Assim, J'onn tele transporta os sete para o DIANA. Eles chegam diretamente no deque da piscina.

John: - Acho melhor nos trocarmos antes do almoço, para ficarmos mais confortáveis.

Diana: - Tem razão.

Diana olha para Batman, pois sabe perfeitamente bem como ele é reservado com relação a sua identidade secreta.

Diana: - Você vai se trocar?

Aqua Man: - Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Batman. Eu moro em Atlantis, esqueceu? Então mesmo que eu veja seu rosto não serei capaz de associá-lo a ninguém da superfície.

Shayera: - Voltaremos logo.

Os seis vão até as cabines dos quartos para trocarem de roupas e, voltam dez minutos depois, usando as mesmas roupas que haviam colocado pela manhã.

Quando Aqua Man olha para Diana, fica mudo, sem palavras. Em todo o tempo que se conheciam, nunca tinha visto a princesa em roupas civis, e, simplesmente não tinha palavras para descrevê-la. Tanto a blusa quanto a saia caiam muito bem no corpo da princesa, muito melhor que a armadura, tinha que reconhecer.

Aqua Man: - Diana, você...

Bruce não estava gostando nem um pouco do modo como Aqua Man está olhando para sua Diana, pois o olhar dele estava se demorando demais nas curvas femininas dela.

John: - Acho que agora já podemos almoçar.

Os sete vão para a sala de jantar e, começam a almoçar. Porém, Bruce não consegue tirar os olhos de Aqua Man, que mantém uma conversa muito animada com Diana.

Diana está se sentindo faminta, e, não para de comer enquanto conversa com Aqua Man.

Wally: - Morcegão, você não acha que o Aqua Man está muito assanhadinho com a sua namorada não?

John: - Wally, você está vendo coisas onde não existem.

Na verdade, Bruce está achando o mesmo que Wally e, mais, quer que Aqua Man vá embora o mais breve possível. Pois está profundamente irritado com o modo com que Aqua Man está olhando para Diana.

Todos terminam o almoço normalmente e, repentinamente, Diana sente seu estômago pesado. E, o peso dentro dele aumentando, a comida voltando. Ela retira-se da mesa sem dizer uma única palavra.

Aqua Man: - O que há com a Diana?

Bruce: - Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito.

E Bruce também se retira, deixando Aqua Man um tanto quanto confuso.

No toalete da suíte principal, Diana vomita todo seu almoço, e, mesmo assim, a sensação de náusea não passa. Porém, não sobrara nada em seu estomago para vomitar. Ela lava a boca e, abre a porta, indo para a suíte, onde Bruce está a sua espera. Ele a abraça e vai com ela até a cama e os dois se deitam.

Bruce: - Sente-se melhor?

Diana: - A náusea não passa.

Bruce: - Descanse um pouco, princesa. Logo você irá melhorar.

E a beija carinhosamente. Diana se aninha no tórax de Bruce, fecha seus olhos e, o sono começa a apoderar-se dela, fazendo-a dormir quase que imediatamente.

Bruce a observa dormindo e, apesar dela não estar se sentindo bem, tinha que agradecer ao mal estar dela pois, graças a isso ele se livrara da presença inconveniente do Aqua Man e dos olhares que ele não parou de dirigir a Diana.

Não sabia explicar mais, toda vez que vê Aqua Man olhando sugestivamente para Diana, um sentimento estranho começa a se apoderar dele, sentimento este que não sabe explicar. Se Aqua Man continuar com os olhares para sua Diana, terá que encontrar uma maneira de despachá-lo para Atlantis.

Em meio a seus pensamentos, ele escuta alguém batendo na porta da suíte. Com muito cuidado para não acordar Diana, ele levanta-se e vai atender a porta. E, qual não é sua surpresa ao se deparar com Aqua Man.

Bruce: - O que faz aqui?

Aqua Man: - Eu ia te fazer a mesma pergunta, Batman.

Bruce olha irritado para Aqua Man pois, ao contrário dele, que não tem nada a fazer ali, ele tem todo direito do mundo de estar ao lado de sua amada e adorada princesa.

Bruce: - Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Aqua Man.

Aqua Man: - Eu vim aqui para saber de Diana. Por que mais eu viria?

Bruce: - Ela está descansando. Agora pode ir embora.

Aqua Man: - E por que você também não vai?

Bruce o olha mais irritado ainda.

Aqua Man *sorriso sarcástico*: - Sabe, Batman, se eu não conhecesse você e Diana há anos diria que vocês estão tendo um caso.

Nisto, chegam John e Shayera. John, que conhece Bruce perfeitamente bem, sabe que ele está a ponto de explodir. Então é hora de agir.

John: - Aqua Man, eu estava te procurando, preciso falar com você.

E John arrasta Aqua Man para longe de Bruce.

Shayera: - Bruce, é impressão minha ou você não está gostando nem um pouco da presença inesperada do Aqua Man?

Bruce: - Nem muito, nem pouco. Para mim é indiferente.

Shayera: - É mesmo? Mas, não foi o que me pareceu durante o almoço.

Bruce: - Com licença.

Ele fecha a porta do quarto e vai até a sala.

Shayera: - Homens.

************************************************

Uma hora depois, Diana acorda, sentindo-se bem melhor, as náuseas e a ânsia de vômito haviam passado. Não sabia por que estava enjoando tanto, e, ela parecia ser a única a enjoar no mar. Vendo as coisas por este aspecto, a única vantagem de ser o último dia de cruzeiro que é não irá enjoar mais.

Ela saí do quarto, para procurar por Bruce e, acaba esbarrando em Aqua Man.

Aqua Man: - Oi Diana, o que houve durante o almoço?

Diana: - Me senti um pouco enjoada. Mas achei que você já tivesse voltado para Atlantis.

Aqua Man: - As coisas lá estão um pouco complicadas.

Diana: - Como assim? Outro maluco tentando roubar o seu trono?

Aqua Man: - Não. São problemas pessoais.

Diana: - Quer conversar a respeito?

Aqua Man: - Vamos para um lugar mais reservado.

Os dois então vão para o convés da piscina. Diana se debruça no iate, olhando para o imenso mar. Aqua Man se junta a ela.

Diana: - E então, por quais problemas você está passando?

Aqua Man: - Uma crise matrimonial.

E, Aqua Man começa a contar para Diana sobre seus problemas matrimoniais, ao mesmo tempo em que desejos estranhos começam a dominá-lo. Ele ama sua esposa, então, por que de repente está desejando a princesa das amazonas?

*******************************************

Bruce está andando pelo iate, a procura de Diana, junto com Wally e John e, quando os três estão quase chegando ao convés da piscina, ele a vê, conversando com o inconveniente Aqua Man, que parece estar olhando para ela com...

Wally: - Nossa, Morcegão. É impressão minha ou o Aqua Man está querendo trair a esposa com a sua namorada? Pensando bem, até que os dois se parecem, sabe. Eles vêm de lugares místicos, são meio que fora da realidade... Além de tudo, o Aqua Man parece com aqueles deuses lá da terra da princesa. Alto, loiro, forte... Fora que eu não culpo o cara por querer trair a esposa com a princesa, afinal ela é uma gat...

John: - Já chega, Wally.

Bruce olha irritado para Wally. Por mais que odeie admitir, tem alguns pontos em que infelizmente concorda com Wally. John olha para Bruce.

John: - Bruce, não leve o Wally a sério.

Wally: - Ei, o que eu disse é muito sério. Afinal de contas, quem avisa amigo é.

Bruce deixa Wally e John de lado e, continua a observar o indesejado Aqua Man.

**********************************************

Onde estão Diana e Aqua Man, ela observa os movimentos das ondas do mar, enquanto Aqua Man termina a sua narrativa sobre seus problemas matrimoniais.

Diana: - Acho que você deveria conversar com sua esposa, para tentarem se entender. Afinal de contas vocês tem um filho e, acho que deveriam colocar as prioridades do filho de vocês antes das de vocês mesmos.

Aqua Man: - Nunca pensei que ouviria algo assim de você, Diana. Se você algum dia tiver um filho, tenho certeza de que será uma ótima mãe.

Diana: - Sem chance, eu não nasci para ser mãe. Definitivamente não combina comigo.

E volta sua atenção para o mar e as ondas. Não sabia explicar, mas não estava gostando desta conversa com Aqua Man, muito menos da maneira meio íntima com a qual ele estava se dirigindo a ela, não era do feitio dele. Então, subitamente, se sente tonta, suas pernas começam a fraquejar e sua vista começa a escurecer. Este é o último pensamento da princesa amazona antes de perder a consciência...

Aqua Man segura Diana em seus braços antes que ela caia no chão. Bruce chega ali quase que no mesmo instante.

Bruce: - O que aconteceu com ela?

Aqua Man: - Você é cego? Ela desmaiou, não está vendo?

Nisto chegam John e Wally.

Bruce: - Por que você não volta para Atlantis? Aposto que sua esposa deve estar preocupada.

Aqua Man: - Cuide de sua vida, Batman.

Bruce olha furioso para Aqua Man. John, vendo que o clima estava começando a pesar resolve agir.

John: - Aqua Man, eu realmente acho que você deve ir agora.

Aqua Man: - Tudo bem.

Bruce tira Diana dos braços de Aqua Man e a leva para a suíte principal do iate. Aqua Man liga seu comunicador auricular.

Aqua Man: - J'onn, me tele transporte para Atlantis.

E Aqua Man é tele transportado.

***********************************************************

Ao cair da noite, no DIANA, os seis membros da Liga da Justiça já estão prontos para terminarem o cruzeiro, as malas já estão prontas.

Bruce: - Conforme combinamos, vocês quatro serão tele transportados. Eu e Diana vamos pelo porto para não levantarmos suspeitas.

Shayera liga seu comunicador auricular.

Shayera: - John, estamos prontos para irmos.

J'onn tele transporta os quatro para a Torre da Liga, deixando Diana e Bruce a sós. Diana puxa Bruce em um abraço.

Bruce: - Finalmente a sós.

Diana: - Nós já estamos quase no porto.

Bruce: - Não importa, desde que estejamos juntos.

Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente antes de avistarem o porto de Gothan. O cruzeiro havia acabado, porém, este fora apenas o primeiro de muitos que ainda poderão fazer. 

**CONTINUA...**


	26. Suspeitas

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 26 - Suspeitas**

Uma semana se passa desde o fim do cruzeiro e, Bruce está em seu escritório na mansão Wayne, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos, analisando, tentando chegar a uma outra conclusão, diferente da que chegara, e que estava se recusando a acreditar. Porém, por mais que analise os fatos não consegue chegar à outra conclusão e, só pode culpar a si mesmo pelas coisas terem chegado a tal ponto.

Neste momento, Diana entra no escritório. Ela se aproxima de Bruce e o beija.

Diana: - Está resolvendo problemas das suas empresas?

Bruce: - Já acabei. Agora já podemos tomar café da manhã para irmos para a Torre da Liga.

Os dois saem abraçados e vão para a sala de jantar, onde, a mesa já está posta com o café da manhã. Eles sentam-se a mesa e começam a se servir.

Diana serve-se com uma xicara de leite, pois, desde o cruzeiro, simplesmente não tolera mais café, sente-se nauseada só com o cheiro. Após servir-se com leite, ela pega um pedaço de bolo.

Mau ela termina o café da manhã e, já corre para o toalete, o enjoo aumentando. Todas as manhãs é a mesma coisa. Quando ela sai do toalete, Bruce, como sempre, está a sua espera.

Bruce: - Como se sente?

Diana: - Deve ser alguma intoxicação alimentar. E, é como eu já te disse, os enjoos melhoram durante a tarde.

Bruce: - Disse sim.

Diana: - É melhor nos trocarmos para irmos para a Torre da Liga.

Bruce: - Vamos.

Os dois trocam de roupa e, logo em seguida, são tele transportados para a Torre da Liga. Lá, os dois vão até uma das salas da Torre e, se encontram com Super Man e Lanterna Verde.

Batman: - Um de vocês sabe onde o J'onn está?

Super Man: - Na sala do reator com o Capitão Átomo.

Batman: - Eu volto logo.

Batman vai até a sala do reator. Enquanto caminha, vai pensando na situação e, precisa dar um jeito de confirmar suas suspeitas o quanto antes.

Chegando a sala do reator, Batman logo avista J'onn.

Batman: - J'onn, precisamos conversar.

J'onn: - Claro. Eu volto logo, Capitão Átomo.

Capitão Átomo: - Tudo bem, J'onn.

J'onn: - Vamos para a sala de conferências, é particular.

Os dois vão para a sala de conferências, onde Batman tranca a porta.

J'onn: - Qual o problema, Batman?

Batman: - Preciso que você me faça um favor, é muito importante.

J'onn: - Claro. O que você precisa?

Batman: - Que você coloque a Diana na lista dos membros inativos por alguns dias.

J'onn: - Espero que você tenha um bom motivo para estar me pedindo isto, Batman. Porque eu preciso de uma boa razão para poder fazer o que você me pede.

Batman: - Eu tenho uma boa razão. Por enquanto são só suspeitas, mas, eu preciso confirmar estas suspeitas o mais breve possível.

J'onn:- Que suspeitas?

Batman: - Eu estou achando que...

J'onn lê a mente de Batman e descobre o que o Cavaleiro das Trevas suspeita. O Caçador de Marte fica chocado com a descoberta.

J'onn: - Não...

Batman: - Há fortes indícios. Agora você entende?

J'onn: - Entendo e concordo com você. Mas, desde quando você começou a suspeitar disso?

Batman: - Desde que voltamos do cruzeiro, semana passada. O engraçado é que os fatos estavam bem na minha frente, desde antes do cruzeiro, e, eu os interpretei erroneamente. O mesmo vale para o que aconteceu no cruzeiro.

J'onn: - Ela já sabe das suas suspeitas?

Batman: - Não.

J'onn: - Você precisa falar com ela afinal, suas suspeitas dizem respeito aos dois e, se forem mesmo verdadeiras, irá afetá-la muito.  
>Batman: - Você tem razão. Só que eu ainda não encontrei a maneira certa de contar a ela.<p>

J'onn: - Sei que você encontrará uma forma de contar a ela.

Os dois saem da sala de conferências, e, enquanto andam pela Torre da Liga, Batman vai pensando em como contar a Diana todas as suas suspeitas.

Como fora idiota ao interpretar os sinais erroneamente, principalmente durante o cruzeiro. O pior de tudo é não saber como lidar com o assunto.

Ele e J'onn chegam ao refeitório e, qual não é a sua surpresa ao ver Aqua Man sentado em uma mesa, conversando animadamente com Diana "de novo".

A fúria começa a inundá-lo. O que ele está fazendo conversando com Diana? Ultimamente estas conversas estão sendo bem frequentes.

Batman: - J'onn, nos falamos mais tarde.

J'onn: - Tudo bem. Me avise assim que resolver aquele assunto.

Batman: - Pode deixar.

E Batman vai para a mesa onde estão Aqua Man e Diana. Ele olha para Aqua Man com um olhar carregado de ira, ira esta que, por mais que tente, simplesmente não consegue controlar.

Aqua Man: - Algum problema, Batman?

Você, pensa Bruce, mas infelizmente as boas maneiras e o bom relacionamento com seus companheiros de trabalho não permitem que ele verbalize este pensamento.

Batman: - Nenhum.

Nisto, chegam Super Man e Shayera.

Super Man: -Batman, Aqua Man, nós temos uma missão.

Aqua Man: - Qual a missão?

Shayera: - Parasita, Sombra, Nevasca e Bizarro atacaram um navio de petróleo e fizeram reféns.

Batman: - Vamos. Diana, nos falamos mais tarde.

E, dirige a ela um olhar carregado de paixão, para então ir para o Javelin junto com seus companheiros.

***********************************

Diana vai para seu quarto e deita-se um pouco. Ultimamente, anda com cansaço e sono excessivo, há momentos em que simplesmente não aguenta e, acaba dormindo durante o dia, pois as horas que dorme durante a noite parecem que não são mais suficientes.

E, o sono excessivo não é a única coisa que vem lhe acontecendo. Desde o cruzeiro, contraíra um vírus que lhe causara uma forte virose estomacal, fazendo com que já acorde nauseada e, consequentemente, acabe vomitando o café da manhã. Felizmente, as náuseas e vômitos melhoram durante a tarde, e, esta virose lhe causara alterações no paladar, pois, só de pensar em café ou lagosta, começa a sentir ânsia de vômito. O engraçado é que sempre tivera uma saúde de ferro.

Além do sono, cansaço, náuseas e vômitos, seu apetite também tem estado alterado. Ultimamente, por mais que coma, nunca consegue satisfazer completamente sua fome, fora que ultimamente tem acordado no meio da madrugada com uma vontade insuportável de comer alguma coisa.

Em meio a todos estes pensamentos, o sono começa a dominá-la e, ela dorme quase que imediatamente.

****************************************************

Em um Javelin, Batman, Aqua Man, Super Man e Shayera estão indo para o navio petroleiro onde estão seus inimigos.

Shayera: - Batman, depois desta missão quero dar uma palavrinha com você.

Batman: - Tudo bem.

Super Man: - Nós não vamos poder pousar no navio.

Aqua Man avista uma pequena ilha com um farol.

Aqua Man: - Nós não estamos longe. Vamos aterrissar o Javelin naquele farol e, de lá, eu vou pelo mar e vocês três vão voando.

Super Man: - Boa ideia.

Eles aterrissam o Javelin na ilha do farol e depois, Aqua Man mergulha no oceano enquanto Super Man, Shayera e Batman seguem voando, sendo que Super Man dá apoio aéreo para Batman. Assim, os quatro rapidamente chegam ao navio petroleiro e, encontram seus adversários.

Batman ataca Sombra, enquanto Nevasca parte para cima de Shayera, Aqua Man começa a lutar contra o Parasita e Bizarro sobra para Super Man.

Sombra tenta acertar Batman com seu bastão, mas Batman se movimenta com uma agilidade incrível e o vilão tem dificuldades para acertar o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Nevasca usa seu poder congelante contra Shayera, porém a tanagariana usa sua clava para rebater as farpas de gelo mandadas por sua inimiga.

Parasita tenta a todo custo roubar a energia vital de Aqua Man, mas o rei de Atlantis não dá chance, atacando-o com uma sequencia de socos.

Bizarro e Super Man estão travando uma batalha de força, os dois estão voando.

Bizarro: - Bizarro é o melhor amigo de Super Man, Bizarro quer acabar com ele.

Super Man: - Já estou cansado disso.

E, Super Man acerta um poderoso soco em Bizarro, fazendo voar longe. Em seguida, usa sua velocidade para alcançar Bizarro antes dele cair, para tacá-lo com uma sequencia de golpes e, consequentemente, nocautear o vilão.

Enquanto isso, Sombra usa seu bastão para criar uma névoa negra para parar Batman, só que o herói não se perturba com o truque do inimigo.

Batman: - Devia ter pensado em algo melhor para me atacar, Sombra. Pois eu não tenho medo do escuro.

Então, Batman tira de seu cinto de utilidades vários batarangues explosivos e os atira em seu inimigo, que tenta desviar inutilmente. Sombra é atingido pelos batarangues explosivos e caí, dando a Batman a vitória.

Nevasca ainda está tentando inutilmente acertar Shayera com suas farpas de gelo, só que a heroína usa sua clava e encara as farpas de gelo de frente, tanto que Nevasca não tem tempo nem de se defender, antes de ser derrotada pela tanagariana.

Aqua Man também consegue derrotar o Parasita assim, mais uma vez a Liga da Justiça vence a batalha. Rapidamente, a policia chega de helicóptero e leva os vilões para a prisão de segurança máxima.

Aqua Man: - Eu vou para Atlantis.

Super Man: - E nós vamos para a Torre da Liga.

Aqua Man mergulha no oceano e volta para Atlantis.

Shayera: - Batman, será que eu posso falar com você agora?

Batman: - Vamos conversar no Javelin.

Super Man: - É uma conversa particular ou eu posso ir junto?

Shayera: - Batman, o que eu quero falar com você tem a ver com a Diana. Não é nada grave, por isso não vejo problema nenhum no Super Man ouvir, mas de qualquer jeito a decisão é sua.

Batman: - Vamos voltar para o Javelin.

Os três voam de volta para a ilha do farol e entram no Javelin.

Batman: - Pode falar, Shayera.

Shayera: - Batman, eu ando meio preocupada com a Diana.

Super Man: - E por quê?

Shayera: - Se eu notei, você também já deve ter notado as mudanças, os sinais.

Batman: - Sim, notei. O problema é que ela nem desconfia. Do lugar de onde ela vêm, essas coisas são diferentes.

Shayera: - Sim, são. Tanto, que ela é a primeira amazona a se relacionar com um homem. Mas, quer um conselho, Batman? Não demore a falar com ela, façam o exame e encarem juntos a situação.

Super Man: - Do que vocês estão falando?

Batman: - Eu pretendo falar com ela ainda hoje, para poder confirmar o quanto antes. Até porque, se for mesmo, providencias precisarão ser tomadas.

Shayera: - Espero que você não tenha me interpretado mal, Batman. Mas, eu gosto muito da Diana, sei que tivemos nossos desentendimentos no passado, mas superamos isso. Eu quero vê-la feliz.

Batman: - Eu sei, Shayera.

Shayera sorri.

Super Man: - Sinceramente, eu não estou entendendo vocês dois.

Batman: - Vamos voltar para a Torre da Liga.

Eles ligam o Javelin e começa a voar de volta para a Torre da Liga. No caminho, Batman vai pensando nas palavras de Shayera e, também nas palavras de J'onn. E, sabe que não pode mais adiar sua conversa com Diana. Tem que confirmar suas suspeitas o quanto antes, pois, se suas suspeitas se confirmarem, muitas providencias precisarão ser tomadas.

Uma hora depois, os três chegam à Torre da Liga. Super Man entra em um dos corredores enquanto Batman e Shayera continuam na plataforma do Javelin.

Shayera: - Pense no que eu disse, Batman.

Antes que Batman possa responder, Lanterna Verde chega.

Lanterna Verde: - Aí estão vocês.

Batman: - Qual o problema?

Lanterna Verde: - Vamos até a sala dos monitores, tem algo que vocês precisam ver.

Os três vão até a sala dos monitores, onde estão J'onn, Diana, Flash e Super Man. Lá, eles veem nos monitores de observação da Terra a razão do alarde de Lanterna Verde. Uma chuva muito forte, de aproximadamente cinco horas, fez transbordar o rio que corta uma cidade, fazendo-o subir mais de seis metros. Além disso, barreiras caíram por toda a cidade, e, a chuva forte continua. Em toda a cidade, a paisagem é de casas inundadas pela chuva, casas soterradas por barreiras, pessoas sendo levadas pela forte correnteza dá-agua, outras presas nos telhados de suas casas, tentando não serem levadas pela forte correnteza. Até agora, não se sabe o número de mortos e nem de desaparecidos.

Diana: - Precisamos ir ajudar.

Super Man: - Concordo.

Flash: - Nossa prioridade é tirar as pessoas de lá.

Batman: - Temos que nos organizar. Montaremos equipes de buscas e equipes de resgates. As equipes de busca ajudarão as pessoas que estão nos telhados das casas ou sendo levadas pela correnteza, enquanto as equipes de resgate procurarão pelas vítimas dos desabamentos.

J'onn: - Boa estratégia. Montaremos seis equipes, três de buscas e três de resgate, cada membro fundador irá liderar uma equipe.

Shayera: - Ótimo, vamos agir.

J'onn: - Esperem. Batman, sobre aquele assunto...

Batman: - Pode ser perigoso.

Shayera: - J'onn, acho que seria uma boa vocês trocarem de posição. E quanto a você, Batman, siga meu conselho e abra o jogo o quanto antes.

Super Man: - Do que é que vocês estão falando?

J'onn: - Shayera tem razão. Diana, diante das atuais circunstâncias, nós dois iremos trocar de posição nesta missão.

Diana *visivelmente confusa*: - O quê? Do que é que você está falando?

Shayera: - Escute, Diana. Troque com o J'onn, vai ser melhor assim.

Batman: - Nós não temos tempo para conversar agora. Quando voltarmos, eu prometo que te explico tudo.

J'onn: - Confie em nós, Diana. Quando o Bruce te contar, você vai entender a nossa decisão.

Diana: - Quando vocês voltarem, vou querer uma boa explicação para isso.

Assim, seis equipes são formadas, estas equipes são lideradas por J'onn, Super Man, Lanterna Verde, Flash e Shayera. E, na Torre da Liga, Diana e Senhor Incrível ficam responsáveis para posicionar cada membro de cada equipe.

Batman, Flash e Shayera ficam na liderança das equipes de buscas enquanto Super Man, J'onn e Lanterna Verde ficam responsáveis por liderar as equipes de resgate.

Não demora muito para os Javelins chegarem à cidade que está tomada pelas águas e, a Liga da Justiça começa a trabalhar imediatamente.

A cidade está tomada pelo caos e, mesmo para a Liga da Justiça, o trabalho de resgate não é nada fácil. Tano, que eles passam o resto do dia e a noite inteira trabalhando no resgate das pessoas.

Amanhece e, finalmente, a chuva cessa um pouco e, gradativamente, o nível da agua começa a baixar, deixando apenas o rastro de destruição. Os bombeiros e a defesa civil pedem ajuda para a Liga da Justiça com os destroços das casas que os deslizamentos provocaram e assim, os membros da Liga da Justiça ficam na cidade por mais um dia, conseguindo voltar para a Torre da Liga apenas ao cair da noite mas, com a missão finalmente cumprida e nenhum cidadão em perigo.

Assim que Batman desce do Javelin, ele vai direto para seu quarto na Torre. Ele sabe que tem que chamar Diana para terem uma conversa inadiável. Mas antes, precisa tomar um banho, para tirar a sujeira e o cansaço do corpo, pois a ajuda a cidade não havia sido nada fácil.

Demora um pouco mais do que de costume no banho pois, começa a pensar no que acontecerá se suas suspeitas se confirmarem. E, a única coisa que sabe, é que sua vida e a de Diana nunca mais serão as mesmas.

Ao sair do toalete, encontra Diana em pé, na porta do quarto, o encarando com um olhar questionador. Então, o momento de terem esta conversa finalmente havia chegado.

Diana: - Bruce, nós precisamos conversar.

Bruce: - Sim, precisamos.

Diana: - Eu sinceramente espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para me dar.

Bruce: - E tenho.

Diana: - Bruce, o que você, o J'onn e a Shayera estão escondendo de mim?

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Bruce não sabe por onde começar.

Bruce: - Escute, Diana. Eu pedi a J'onn para colocar você na lista dos membros inativos por alguns dias.

Diana *claramente surpresa* : ´O quê? Mas por que você fez isso, bruce?

Bruce: - Porque eu estou com algumas suspeitas e, se elas se confirmarem, não convém que você se exponha a batalhas e ao perigo.

Diana: - Que suspeitas? Do que você está falando?

Bruce: - Diana, talvez eu saiba a causa por trás do seu cansaço e sono excessivo, das tonturas e desmaios, náuseas e vômitos, dos seus seios estarem inchados e mais sensíveis.

Diana o olha, confusa. Então, a razão pela qual ela ficara na Torre da Liga no lugar de J'onn era porque Bruce a estava protegendo? Mas, o que está acontecendo com ela, afinal? O que ela pode ter de tão grave, a ponto de impedi-la de proteger a humanidade?

Diana: - Bruce...

Bruce olha para a mulher que ama, é agora ou nunca.

Bruce: - Diana, se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, você está grávida. 

**CONTINUA...**


	27. Confirmação

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 27 - Confirmação**

Diana olha para Bruce chocada.

Diana: - O que você disse?

Bruce: - Eu disse que há grandes possibilidades de você estar grávida.

Dina: - Não... Eu não posso estar grávida. Eu saberia se estivesse.

Bruce: - Diana, VOCÊ saberia se estivesse grávida? Querida, você vem de uma ilha sem homens. Não acho que seja algo que você saberia.

Diana: - Grávida? Eu? Impossível.

Bruce olha para Diana, cujo rosto parecia ter perdido a cor. Ele se aproxima dela, a abraça e, a conduz até a cama, onde faz com que ela se sente.

Diana: - Como eu posso estar grávida? Eu sou uma amazona. Bruce, você tem certeza disso?

Bruce: - É como eu te disse, Diana. Você está apresentando todos os sintomas de uma gravidez, agora nós só vamos ter certeza quando você fizer o exame de sangue.

Diana encara Bruce, seu olhar carregado de medos e incertezas. Como fora engravidar? Não sabia nada destas coisas de mulher, afinal ela fora criada para ser uma guerreira, não mãe. Estava perdida, sem saber o que pensar nem o que fazer. Bruce a abraça com muita ternura e, sente a tensão no corpo dela. Mas não a culpa, pois sabe que ela é diferente das outras mulheres, que engravidar não é algo fácil, muito menos para uma mulher como ela. Ele sabe que precisa acalmá-la pois, a ansiedade dela não fará bem para o bebê.

Bruce: - Diana, você não está sozinha. Eu estou com você, e sempre estarei.

Diana retribui o abraço de Bruce com força. Estava se sentindo vulnerável, como nunca se sentira em toda sua vida.

Diana: - Bruce, é como você disse. Eu não sei nada sobre estar grávida, se é que estou mesmo. E, se eu estiver, como vou li dar com isso?

Bruce: - Diana, minha querida. Eu imagino como você está se sentindo, mas você não deve se preocupar com isso agora.

Diana: - Como não?

Bruce: - A primeira providencia a se tomar é você fazer o exame de sangue o quanto antes, para que possamos confirmar a sua gravidez. Vamos falar com o J'onn, pois será melhor você fazer este exame na enfermaria da Torre da Liga e em caráter confidencial.

Bruce levanta-se e, estende sua mão para Diana, que a aceita mecanicamente pois, na cabeça da princesa das amazonas, milhões de pensamentos ecoam ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois andam em silêncio até a sala de J'onn, onde ele já os está esperando. J'onn não precisa ler a mente da amiga para saber que Bruce já contara a ela, o medo está estampado em seu olhar.

Batman: - J'onn, eu preciso que você providencie o exame de sangue para Diana o quanto antes.

J'onn: - Eu vou falar com a doutora Kate para que o exame seja feito amanhã pela manhã. Sugiro que vocês passem a noite aqui na Torre da Liga, assim o exame poderá ser feito de forma bem mais discreta.

Batman: - Execelente.

Batman e Diana saem da sala de J'onn e vão para o refeitório, onde se sentam em uma mesa vazia.

Batman:- Acho melhor você comer alguma coisa.

Diana: - Não sei se estou com fome.

Batman: - Você precisa se alimentar. Até porque você precisará fazer o exame de sangue amanhã e jejum.

Diana encara Bruce por um momento, e percebe que ele a olha com preocupação. Ela tenta esboçar um sorriso, afinal, não é culpa dele ela estar se sentindo perdida, com medo, insegura, aflita...

Diana: - Me desculpe, Bruce. É que eu estou me sentindo tão...

Bruce: - Perdida? Princesa, é perfeitamente normal que você esteja se sentindo assim.

Bruce segura uma das mãos delicadas de Diana, para então levá-la a seus lábios.

Bruce: - Seja qual for o resultado deste exame, nós vamos estar juntos, meu amor.

Diana: - Bruce...

Bruce:- Mas agora, você realmente precisa comer alguma coisa.

Bruce levanta-se, vai até o selv-service, onde coloca um prato de comida com alimentos bem nutritivos, volta para a mesa e entrega o prato para Diana.

Até aquele momento, Diana não sentia fome. Mas, assim que começa a comer, percebe que está faminta e, rapidamente, toda a comida do prato some.

Após jantarem, os dois vão para o quarto de Bruce na Torre da Liga onde, ele tranca a porta. Os dois se deitam na cama e Bruce abraça Diana de forma protetora. Nos braços de seu amado Cavaleiro das Trevas, Diana sente seu corpo relaxar e o sono começa a dominá-la, assim, rapidamente a princesa adormece nos braços de Bruce.

Enquanto Bruce observa Diana dormir, pensamentos e mais pensamentos ecoam por sua mente sem parar. Como fora deixar uma coisa destas acontecer? Pois, se alguém tinha culpa de muito provavelmente Diana ter engravidado, este alguém era cem por cento ele porque Diana viera de uma ilha sem homens, com tradições totalmente diferentes das tradições do mundo dos homens, uma ilha habitada por mulheres guerreiras em que os homens são terminantemente proibidos de entrar. É claro que ela não saberia que sexo sem proteção sempre resulta em gravidez, ao contrário dele, que, além de ser um homem experiente, para manter a fachada de play boy milionário e esconder sua identidade de Batman, sempre teve várias mulheres e, sempre tomou as devidas precauções para não engravidar nenhuma delas.

E, no entanto, com Diana, fizera exatamente o contrário, tudo isso porque quando está perto dela simplesmente perde o controle.

Ele a ama mais até do que sua própria vida e, embora tenha demorado para perceber isso, não consegue mais imaginar uma vida que não seja ao lado de Diana mas, apesar disso, não está preparado para ser pai. Nunca se imaginara engravidando uma mulher, e muito menos sendo pai pois, não combina nem um pouco com seu perfil.

E agora, não sabe como lidar com a situação. É obvio que tem que dar apoio a Diana, pois é totalmente responsável por esta situação. Afinal ele não pensara em métodos anticoncepcionais durante todas as vezes que fizeram amor.

Tinha que priorizar alguns pontos. O primeiro seria confirmar a gravidez de Diana. E, se ela estiver mesmo grávida, como certamente está, precisarão fazer todos os arranjos para que ela tenha um bom pré-natal, e seguro. Também precisará fazer arranjos para que ela fique os próximos nove meses longe de batalhas.

Com todos estes pensamentos conflitantes, Batman finalmente deixa-se vencer pelo sono.

************************************************************

Amanhece e, Bruce e Diana acordam cedo, antes que todos na Torre da Liga e, seguem junto com J'onn para a enfermaria. Lá, está à espera deles a doutora Kate, médica da Torre da Liga. Alta, loira, usando vestido e jaleco branco. Ela olha para os três sorrindo.

Doutora Kate: - J'onn, conforme você me pediu, já está tudo pronto para que eu possa fazer o exame de sangue. Não se preocupem, tudo ficará no mais absoluto segredo.

Batman: - Excelente.

Doutora Kate: - E então, já posso recolher o sangue para fazer o exame?

Diana: - Quanto tempo até o resultado sair?

Doutora Kate: - Cerca de três horas.

Diana olha para a médica insegura. Três horas e saberia o resultado do exame que virara sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Três horas, e teria certeza se estava ou não carregando o bebê de Bruce em seu ventre.

Doutora Kate recolhe o sangue de Diana e, os três saem da enfermaria. Para não levantar suspeitas, fica combinado que a médica levará o resultado para J'onn assim que ele ficar pronto e J'onn entregará o exame para Bruce e Diana.

Assim, J'onn vai para sua sala e Diana e Bruce para o refeitório, onde se servem com o café da manhã. Shayera e Lanterna Verde se juntam aos dois.

Lanterna Verde: - Bom dia.

Shayera olha para Diana, pela cara que ela estava, apostaria qualquer coisa que Bruce já contara a ela. Falaria com sua amiga.

Shayera: - Diana, será que nós podemos conversar?

Diana: - Tem que ser agora?

Shayera: - Posso esperar até você terminar seu café da manhã.

Diana: - Obrigada.

Diana termina seu café da manhã, em seguida, corre para o toalete com seu ataque de enjoo matinal. Quando ela sai do toalete, Shayera está a sua espera no quarto.

Shayera: - Imagino que agora já possamos conversar.

Diana: - Sim.

Shayera senta-se na cama, e, faz um gesto para que Diana sente-se também.

Diana: - O que você tem para me falar, Shayera?

Shayera: - Diana, pelo que percebi em sua expressão hoje, acho que o Bruce já falou com você.

Diana olha para sua amiga perplexa. Seria possível que todos ali soubessem, menos ela?

Diana: - Você sabia?

Shayera: - Não exatamente. Apenas desconfiei.

Diana: - Como uma coisa destas pode acontecer comigo?

Shayera não consegue conter um riso, pois aquela pergunta era óbvia demais.

Shayera: - Diana, isto pode acontecer com qualquer uma.

Diana: - Por que comigo? Eu não pedi para ficar grávida, não queria isso.

Shayera: - Diana, um filho é uma benção. É a materialização do amor que existe entre você e o Bruce.

Diana encara sua amiga por um breve instante, desde que soubera que havia grandes possibilidades de estar grávida, não havia pensado na coisa pelo ângulo que Shayera havia exposto. Havia pensado nisso como algo que simplesmente não queria. Mas Shayera lhe mostrara um outro ângulo da situação. Um bebê dela e de Bruce, fruto do amor dos dois. Um bebê que teria metade dela e metade de Bruce.

Diana: - Sinceramente Shayera, não sei como lidar com isso. Não sei o que pensar, o que fazer...

Shayera: - É compreensível. Você já confirmou se está mesmo grávida?

Diana: - O resultado vai sair daqui a três horas.

Shayera: - Você não deve se preocupar. Lembre-se que daqui para a frente tudo o que você sente, seu bebê também sente. A partir de agora você tem que pensar nele também. De qualquer jeito, você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

Diana: - Eu sei. Obrigada por tudo, Shayera.

Shayera deixa Diana sozinha no quarto. A princesa das amazonas deita-se um pouco, e, começa a pensar nas palavras de sua amiga que, tiveram um efeito calmante sobre ela. Shayera a fizera enxergar as coisas sob um ponto de vista totalmente diferente do que ela havia enxergado até então.

Como fora criada em uma ilha com costumes totalmente diferente dos costumes do mundo dos homens, não soubera o que pensar desde o início. Em sua terra natal, ela fora a única amazona que nascera, crescera em uma ilha sem crianças, fora criada parta ser guerreira, e não mãe.

Mas agora... Estava começando a pensar neste bebê de maneira diferente. Agora, estava começando a ver este bebê como fruto de seu amor por Bruce. Estava começando a amar este bebê que, ela nem sabe se existe mesmo e que, de repente, passou a deseja-lo mais do que já desejou qualquer outra coisa em sua vida, mesmo não entendendo nada sobre ser mãe. Já estava começando a amar seu bebê.

***************************************************

Três horas depois, J'onn está em sua sala quando a Doutora Kate entra, segurando um envelope escrito em negrito "Confidencial".

Doutora, Kate: - Saiu o resultado do exame da Mulher Maravilha, J'onn.

J'onn: - Obrigado, Doutora Kate.

A médica entrega a J'onn o envelope com o resultado do exame e sai em seguida. Com o envelope em suas mãos, J'onn deixa sua sala e, vai ao encontro de Batman, que está conversando com Super Man. Batman olha diretamente para o envelope nas mãos do Caçador de Marte.

Batman: - É o resultado?

J'onn: - Sim.

Batman: - Super Man, conversamos mais tarde.

Super Man: - Vocês estão com algum problema?

Batman: - Já disse, conversamos mais tarde.

Batman e J'onn deixam Super Man sozinho e começam a andar pelos corredores da Torre da Liga.

J'onn: - Onde está Diana?

Batman: - No quarto dela.

J'onn: - Vou deixar este exame com você. Acho que vocês vão preferir ver o resultado a sós. Depois conversamos.

Batman: - Tudo bem.

J'onn entrega o envelope a Batman e depois volta para sua sala, enquanto o Cavaleiro das Trevas segue para o quarto da Princesa das amazonas, o resultado de algo que mudará suas vidas dentro daquele envelope.

Ele entra no quarto e encontra Diana a sua espera.

Batman: - Saiu o resultado do exame.

Diana: - E então? Você já viu?

Batman: - Não. Achei melhor deixar para vê-lo junto com você.

Diana tranca a porta do quarto e, os dois se sentam na cama. Bruce entrega a princesa o envelope lacrado e, ela o pega com as mãos um pouco tremulas. Ela abre o envelope, e, tira o resultado do exame. A maioria das coisas que estava escrito ali, ela não compreendia, mas, seu olhar recaiu sobre uma única palavra do exame, "positivo". Então, estava mesmo grávida, estava mesmo esperando o bebê de Bruce.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, ela entrega o exame para ele, que o olha no mais absoluto silencio.

Batman: - Eu já esperava por isso.

Bruce olha para Diana, sabia que ela esperava que ele dissesse algo, mas, não sabia o que dizer. Estava tão atordoado quanto ela. Não estava preparado para ser pai. Nunca estivera em seus planos, não entendia nada sobre crianças e afins, perdera tudo isto aos oito anos de idade. Mas, não podia deixar transparecer sua agonia para ela, pois, ela deveria estar mais confusa que ele. Com muita ternura, ele a abraça.

Batman: - Não se preocupe, vamos li dar com isto juntos.

Diana se aconchega no abraço de Bruce, estava feliz, e, ao mesmo tempo confusa. Não sabia o que fazer, como agir dali para frente. O que ela sabia sobre gravidez, bebês e afins?

Diana: - Você vai ficar comigo, não é, Bruce? Eu não sei nada gravidez, bebês. Não sei o que devo fazer daqui para frente. Ainda é difícil acreditar eu estou carregando uma vida dentro de mim.

Batman: - Eu estou com você, e sempre estarei.

Aninhada nos braços de Bruce, Diana sente-se protegida, era estranho, mas, estava se sentindo frágil, como nunca se sentira na vida, precisava de Bruce como se precisa de ar, agora mais do que nunca. Com tantos pensamentos conflitantes, o sono a dominou quase que imediatamente.

Assim que percebeu que Diana adormecera, Bruce a deita com todo o cuidado na cama para, em seguida, deixa-la sozinha no quarto e vai até a sala de J'onn, que está com Super Man, Lanterna Verde e Shayera.

Batman: - J'onn, o resultado deu positivo.

Lanterna Verde: - Devo te dar os parabéns?

Shayera cutuca seu namorado, sabia que a situação não devia estar sendo fácil para uma pessoa tão complexa quanto Batman.

Shayera: - Como está a Diana?

Batman: - No quarto, dormindo.

J'onn: - A partir de agora nós vamos ter que nos reorganizar se ela.

Batman: - Nossa prioridade terá que ser a segurança dela. Missões nem pensar.

Super Man olha para seus amigos sem entender do que eles estavam falando.

Super Man: - Será que eu posso saber do que vocês estão falando? Que exame? Qual o problema com a Diana?

Lanterna Verde *sorriso*: - Cara, você é mesmo meio lento, não é Clark? Você não reparou que ultimamente a Diana tem estado enjoada, com sono excessivo, com fome fora de hora...

Super Man: - Sim mas o que... Não...

Batman: - Sim, Diana está grávida.

Super Man olha seu amigo, o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele não estava exatamente feliz em saber que dali a nove meses iria ser pai.

Super Man: - Bruce, vamos conversar em particular.

Os dois saem da sala de J'onn.

Shayera: - Acho que vai ser bom eles conversarem. Embora o Bruce não admita, o Clark é o melhor amigo dele.

J'onn: - Acho que tem razão.

***********************************************

Super Man vai com Batman até seu quarto mas, não tranca a porta, apenas a deixa encostada.

Super Man: - Bruce, eu te conheço bem demais para saber que tem alguma coisa que está te incomodando.

Batman: - Sim.

Super Man: - É a gravidez da Diana?

Batman: - Você sabe que sempre fui um lobo solitário, conhece meu passado. Um filho nunca fez parte dos meus planos, eu nunca vou conseguir ser um pai para esta criança. Eu perdi meus pais com oito anos, desde então não sei o que é afeto. Como vou dar para uma criança algo que bloqueei completamente da minha mente? Eu não pedi este filho, sei que sou o culpado por ter engravidado a Diana, mas um filho é algo para o qual não estou preparado.

Super Man olha para seu amigo, pelo visto, ia ser difícil fazê-lo entender.

*****************************************************

Em um dos corredores da Torre da Liga, Diana anda, com os olhos encharcados pelas lágrimas que seus olhos insistem em derramar. Então, Bruce não queria o bebê deles, apenas estava com ela porque se sentia culpado.

Por que ele escondera isso dela? Mesmo sofrendo, seria preferível saber a verdade da boca dele, ao invés de todo aquele fingimento, de que estariam juntos lidando com a gravidez dela.

Ela vai para seu quarto, e, ainda chorando, se senta na cama. Bruce não queria o bebê deles, o que ela poderia fazer? Ela já ama seu bebê, inicialmente ficara chocada com a notícia, mas descobriu que quer seu filho, que já o ama com todas as forças de seu coração. Embora Bruce não o queira, ela o ama e o quer muito.

Em um gesto involuntário, coloca sua mão de uma maneira protetora sobre seu ventre. Depois, abre uma gaveta, pega papel e caneta e começa a escrever algo.

***********************************************

Três horas depois, Batman está no refeitório com Super man. Shayera chega furiosa e o olha com raiva. Super Man e Batman a olham confusos.

Super Man: - Qual o problema, Shayera?

Shayera: - Batman, o que foi que você fez para ela?

Batman *visivelmente confuso*: - Não estou te entendendo. O que eu fiz para quem?

Shayera: - Para Diana.

Batman: - Do que você está falando?

Shayera: - A Diana foi embora. Ela deixou uma carta para você.

Batman: - **O QUÊ?**

**CONTINUA...**


	28. Adeus!

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 28 - Adeus?**

Batman olha para Shayera perplexo. Ele escutara mesmo o que achava que tinha escutado?

Batman: - O que você disse?

Shayera olha para Batman furiosa. Era mulher e, imaginava como Diana estava se sentindo e, se alguém tinha culpa de Diana ter ido embora, este alguém era Bruce.

Shayera: - Eu disse que a Diana foi embora. O que você fez? Não pensou em como ela deve estar se sentindo?

Batman: - Como ela foi embora? Do que você está falando? Embora pra onde?

Shayera: - Você deve saber o motivo dela ter ido embora. E, ela não disse para onde foi. Mas, como eu disse, ela deixou uma carta para você.

Batman levanta-se e encara Shayera nos olhos, como ela ousava culpa-lo por algo que ele nem ao menos entendia?

Batman: - Onde está a carta?

Shayera: - No quarto dela.

Bruce corre em direção ao quarto de Diana, seguido por Shayera e Super Man. Ao chegar ao quarto da princesa das amazona, Bruce vê em cima da cama um pequeno envelope lacrado, e, escrito na bela caligrafia de Diana "Batman".

Ele pega o envelope e, o abre mecanicamente para então começar a ler uma pequena carta:

"Bruce:

Sei que muito provavelmente você irá me odiar depois que ler esta carta, mas, eu não podia continuar na Liga da Justiça depois de, sem querer, ouvir sua conversa com Super Man. Eu não pedi para ficar grávida, não sabia que fazer amor resultaria em um bebê, mas, eu já amo este bebê, que para mim é o fruto de todo o amor que sinto por você. Mas, apesar de te amar, não consegui ficar imune quando, sem querer, ouvi você dizer ao Clark que não quer nosso bebê, que não serve para ser pai. Eu não fiz este bebê sozinha, mas, mesmo assim, não posso te obrigar a amá-lo como eu já o amo. Por este motivo, decidi ter meu bebê bem longe da Liga e de você, pois mesmo te amando como eu amo, não conseguiria olhar para você todos os dias e saber que você não quer nosso bebê, que ele é um fardo para você, que você estaria ao meu lado apenas por obrigação, por dever moral e não por amor, amor a mim e ao nosso bebê. Sinto que, nunca mais poderemos nos ver novamente pois você não quer nosso filho como eu quero e isso eu não suporto, por mais que te ame, não consigo suportar a ideia de que você não ama e não quer a benção que para mim é este bebê que agora está em meu ventre. Mesmo sabendo que não o verei novamente, fico feliz pois, carrego dentro de mim o fruto de todo o amor que sinto por você, que, daqui a algum tempo terei em meus braços um bebê que me fará lembrar de você todos os dias. Siga em frente e esqueça que você e eu fizemos um bebê, que é o que você quer fazer. Obrigada por tudo, te amarei para sempre.

Diana."

Bruce termina de ler a carta com seu rosto pálido, sem expressão. Como ela pode ir embora, assim, sem mais nem menos? Olhou a carta de novo e a releu, releu e releu, até encontrar algo que pudesse fundamentar a atitude de Diana. Tudo bem que ela escutara sua conversa com Clark, mas isso lá era motivo para ela ir embora assim, do nada?

Batman: - Shayera, o que significa isso?

Shayera tira a carta das mãos de Batman e a lê, Super Man lê a carta por cima dos ombros da tanagariana.

Batman: - Ela entendeu tudo errado.

Shayera: - Está falando da sua conversa com Super Man?

Batman: - E do que mais eu estaria? Eu estava dizendo ao Clark que não me sinto preparado para ser pai, e, não que a abandonaria. São duas coisas completamente diferentes.  
>Shayera encara Batman, cuja feição estava de pálida a confusa. Homens. Será possível que ele, com sua mente brilhante não enxergava o óbvio? Que Diana está sensível e confusa por conta da gravidez.<p>

Shayera: - Batman, para uma mulher você dizer que não está preparado para ser pai é a mesma coisa que dizer que não quer o bebê. E, além do mais, uma mulher grávida fica sensível por conta dos hormônios que estão alterados, você que é tão inteligente deveria saber disto. Eu me sentiria pior do que ela. Sinceramente eu não sei como a Diana pode se apaixonar por alguém tão insensível quanto você.

Super Man: - Shayera, acho que você está exagerando.

Shayera: - Exagerando? Minha amiga saiu daqui grávida, confusa, eu não sei nada sobre ela e você acha que eu estou exagerando? E tudo isto por culpa de quem? Do Bruce aqui!

Batman: - Shayera, você não sabe mesmo para onde ela foi?

Shayera: - Se eu soubesse, estaria agora com ela e não aqui discutindo com você. Por que você foi dizer ao Clark que não se sente preparado para ser pai? Tudo bem, eu sei que é uma situação completamente nova para você, mas, acredite, está sendo muito pior para Diana, que, ao contrário de outras mulheres, não sabe nada sobre estar grávida, sobre como é.

Batman olha para baixo por um breve instante, já estava se sentindo culpado por várias coisas, a primeira era por ter engravidado Diana e, agora, por ela ter ido embora assim, sem mais nem menos. Não precisava que Shayera jogasse todas estas verdades em sua cara para se sentir o pior dos homens, já estava se sentindo um lixo sem Shayera precisar dizer nada.

Super Man encara Batman por um momento, só o havia visto daquela forma uma única vez em sua vida, na época em que Diana fora sequestrada por Hades. Ele devia amar ela mais até do que ele mesmo imaginara, tinha que ajudar seu amigo, para o bem dele e de Diana. Não era justo os dois se separarem por um pequeno mal entendido, e, para fazer com que os dois se acertem de vez, a primeira providência a se tomar é fazer Bruce aceitar a gravidez de Diana como uma benção, algo bom, algo que vai fazer com que ele deixe seu passado sombrio para trás de uma vez por todas.

Super Man: - Acho que só existe um local para o qual Diana possa ter ido.

Shayera: - Pra onde?

Super Man: - Para a ilha natal dela.

Batman: - Impossível. Ela foi banida, não pode retornar.

Super Man: - Ela já voltou uma vez, junto com Shayera quando foram ao Tártaro para colocar o Hades de volta ao trono. Pode ser que ela tenha voltado.

Shayera: - É uma possibilidade.

Super Man: - Eu tenho uma ideia. Vamos falar com o J'onn, Diana não pode ter ido embora sem falar com ele. E, ele pode localizá-la por telepatia.

Batman: - Vamos.

Os três vão então até a sala de J'onn, e, o encontram com o Lanterna Verde.

Assim que Lanterna Verde vê os três, sabe imediatamente que algo aconteceu.

Lanterna Verde: - Pela cara de vocês, alguma coisa nada boa aconteceu.

Batman: - Diana foi embora.

Lanterna Verde *visivelmente espantado*: - **COMO É QUE É? **

Shayera: - J'onn, ela não falou nada com você? Nós precisamos encontrá-la. Não é bom que ela fique sozinha pelo mundo, ainda mais grávida.

J'onn: - Ela não me disse nada. Se tivesse falado comigo, eu jamais a deixaria partir, não sozinha. Vocês tem certeza de que ela foi mesmo embora?

Batman: - Certeza absoluta. Ela escutou uma conversa minha com Super Man e entendeu de maneira errada.

Shayera: - Na minha opinião ela entendeu perfeitamente bem.

Super Man: - Este não é o ponto. A questão é que nós achamos que você pode localizá-la através de telepatia, J'onn. Precisamos acha-la para trazê-la de volta.

J'onn: - Será difícil, já que será uma busca por todo o planeta terra. Mas, eu farei o impossível para encontrá-la.

Super Man: - Enquanto isso, eu preciso falar com você, Batman.

Lanterna Verde: - Eu vou com vocês.

Shayera: - E eu ficarei aqui com o J'onn, qualquer novidade eu aviso vocês.

Batman, Super Man e Lanterna Verde vão para a sala de conferências, onde Batman tranca a porta. Não queria mais ninguém escutando sem querer suas conversas. Só esperava que J'onn a encontrasse depressa pois, seu coração estava lhe dizendo que, a cada segundo que se passa, há perde um pouco mais.

Os três membros fundadores ocupam seus lugares na mesa da sala de conferências.

Lanterna Verde: - Muito bem, senhor Batman, vamos conversar.

Super Man: - Bruce, eu até entendo o seu ponto de vista. Que você acha que não serve para ser pai e tudo o mais o que você disse. Mas, eu também entendo a Diana. Qualquer um se sentiria como ela se sentiu se ouvisse suas palavras.

Batman: - Ela entendeu tudo errado. Eu apenas me sinto culpado por não ter tomado as devidas precauções para não engravidá-la. Tudo bem que eu disse que não me sinto preparado para ser pai, que nunca me vi como sendo pai, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vou assumir a criança.

Lanterna Verde: - Bruce, por mais que você tenha lá os fantasmas do seu passado. Agora você já é um homem, cara. Deixe isso para trás. Você vai deixar que um trauma de infância atrapalhe seu relacionamento com a mulher de sua vida? Você quase a perdeu uma vez por culpa do Hades, mas, desta vez, se você a perder será por sua própria culpa. Pense na felicidade que você e Diana viveram nos últimos tempos, vale a pena deixar toda esta felicidade escapar por nada?

Super Man: - O John está certo, Bruce. Deixe o passado para trás. Você vai ter a chance de dar para seu filho tudo àquilo que você perdeu aos oito anos de idade, meu amigo, uma família.

Lanterna Verde: - Você vai mesmo deixar o seu filho crescer sem um pai? Vale a pena deixar escapar a mulher de sua vida, a felicidade por conta de um trauma que você já deveria ter deixado para trás? Você a ama, não é mesmo?

Bruce encara seus dois amigos, por mais que fosse difícil admitir, os dois estavam com a razão.

Lanterna Verde *sorriso sarcástico*: - Seu silêncio é gritante, Morceguinho.

Batman: - Não vou responder suas perguntas.

Lanterna Verde: - Como eu disse, para mim seu silêncio é gritante.

Super Man: - A questão não é essa. O que você precisa entender, Bruce, é que mesmo que o J'onn encontre a Diana, não será fácil para você convencê-la a voltar. Palavras vazias não a convencerão de nada. Por isso te digo que você precisa deixar seu passado para trás.

Batman: - Eu não sei se consigo.

Lanterna Verde: - Ótimo, deixe a princesa escapar com seu filho. Porque é como o Clark disse, se você não deixar seu passado para trás de uma vez por todas vocês dois jamais se entenderão.

Super Man: - Bruce, você está tendo a chance única de dar ao seu filho a família que você sempre ansiou e que foi tirada de você. Pense nisso antes de sair atrás da Diana, cara. Porque se não você só vai piorar ainda mais a situação.

Batman: - Com licença, preciso ficar um pouco sozinho.

Dizendo isto, Batman, deixa a sala de conferências e, vai para seu quarto, onde se deita em sua cama e começa a refletir. Por mais que odeie admitir, os dois estão certos. Se tem alguém que é responsável pela partida de Diana, fora ele, que, encarara a gravidez dela como algo para o qual não está preparado.

Deveria ter enxergado antes que, pode muito bem deixar o passado para trás e, ao lado da mulher que ama dar uma família a seu filho. Uma família feliz, do mesmo jeito que ele fora até seus oito anos de idade.

Por causa de seus complexos, estava jogando sua felicidade pela janela, pois, se J'onn não a encontrar, a perderá para sempre pois, não sabe para onde ela pode ter ido e, mesmo que quebre as regras e vá até Temyscera perguntar por Diana a mãe dela, duvidava que a Rainha das amazonas diga a ele alguma coisa pois, Hipólita não ficara exatamente feliz quando soube que sua filha tinha um caso amoroso com um homem.

Batman está tão concentrado em seus pensamentos conflitantes que, nem percebe Shayera entrando no quarto sem ao menos bater na porta.

Shayera: - Batman, nós a encontramos.

Batman se levanta da cama sobressaltado.

Batman: - Onde ela está?

Shayera: - Vamos falar com o J'onn pois eu ainda não sei. Quando ele me disse que a encontrou eu vim correndo te avisar. Mas, Bruce, tome cuidado com o que vai dizer a ela, não complique mais as coisas.

Batman: - Eu sei, Shayera.

Os dois vão até a sala de J'onn, onde, o Caçador de Marte os está esperando junto com Super Man e Lanterna Verde.

Batman: - Onde ela está?

J'onn: - Em uma ilha ao norte da Grécia. Parece que ela vai conversar com a rainha Hipólita para tentar voltar para Temyscera.

Batman: - Não se eu puder evitar.

Super Man: - Eu vou com você.

Lanterna verde: - Não, Clark. Nós vamos ficar aqui. Temos qu7e dar uma chance para os dois se entenderem sozinhos.

J'onn: - Vou te tele transportar para a ilha.

Batman e J'onn seguem para os tele transportadores.

**************************************************************

Ao norte da Grécia, localiza-se uma ilha que ainda não foi desmatada pelo homem. Mar azul, praias de areia branca, árvores e pássaros das mais belas espécies. Montanhas, tudo de uma beleza encantadora.

Em uma montanha desta ilha, a princesa das amazonas olha, pelo que pode ser a ultima vez, o mundo dos homens. Decidira que, se for aceita de volta, irá criar seu bebê em sua terra, longe de seu amado Bruce. Pois ele não quer o filho que geraram, e, deixara isso bem claro quando estava conversando com Super Man.

Ela olha para o horizonte, seus olhos marejados pelas lágrimas que insistem em cair. Nunca fora uma mulher sensível e, agora, estava chorando sem motivo. Perdera seu amor e agora estava sozinha, mas, era forte, iria conseguir superar. Tinha que seguir em frente apesar do vazio em seu coração. Tinha que seguir em frente pelo seu bem e pelo bem de seu bebê.

Não sabia se sua mãe poderia recebê-la de volta afinal, os deuses a baniram de sua terra e, se sua mãe não pudesse recebê-la de volta, ficaria mais perdida ainda.

Porque fora se apaixonar justamente pelo homem mais complicado da face da Terra?

Olhando para o céu, vê que as nuvens estão pesadas, em breve começaria a chover. Seria melhor partir o quanto antes.

Ela olha uma ultima vez para aquela ilha e, dando seu adeus a Terra dos homens, terra onde conhecera o amor, e também o que era sofrer por amor. Mais lágrimas caem de seus olhos, banhando sua face. Mas, não podia chorar, tinha que ser forte por ela e por seu bebê.

A chuva começa a cair. Em questão de segundos, torna-se uma tempestade.

Era hora de partir. Quando está prestes a levantar voo, tem a impressão de escutar alguém, uma voz profundamente familiar, chamando-a.

*****************************************

Em meio a toda aquela tempestade, Bruce finalmente encontra Diana, e, quando percebe que ela está partindo, corre em disparada atrás dela.

Bruce: - **DIANA!**

Em meio a toda aquela tempestade, Diana olha para trás e vê Bruce, suas pernas falham, seu olhar congela ali.

Vendo que ela está paralisada diante da surpresa de encontra-lo ali, Bruce corre e, rapidamente, cobre a pequena distância que separa os dois.

Diana: - Bruce... O que faz aqui?

Bruce: - Vim até aqui para busca-la.

As lágrimas da princesa se confundem com a água da chuva.

Diana: - Bruce... Não... Eu ouvi você dizendo ao Clark que...

Bruce: - Que não me sinto preparado para ser pai, é verdade, mas, eu prometi que ficaria a seu lado, princesa.

Diana: - Bruce, não quero você ao meu lado apenas por obrigação, por isso estou indo embora.

Bruce: - Eu prometi que estaria a seu lado, Diana, não por obrigação ou dever moral, e sim porque eu te amo.

Diana: - Mas você disse ao Clark que...

Bruce: - Que estava confuso? E estou, não vou mentir. Nunca pensei em ser pai, como também nunca pensei em me apaixonar, você conhece meu passado, sabe disso. Mas, o amor que sinto por você gerou um fruto que está em seu ventre, e, não vou abandonar nenhum dos dois.

Diana: - Bruce, eu ouvi você dizer que não quer nosso bebê, e, eu não quero mais sofrer. Portanto, isto tem que acabar aqui.

Bruce: - Não precisa acabar e não vai acabar. Pois a chama do nosso amor é tão forte que nem esta tempestade pode apagar.

E, dizendo isto, Bruce toma os lábios de Diana nos seus em um beijo gentil, ameno, sem desejo nem sedução. Apenas doçura, amor e carinho, enquanto a tempestade continua a cair sobre os dois. 

**CONTINUA...**


	29. Nova realidade

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 29 - Nova Realidade**

No meio de toda aquela tempestade, os lábios de Bruce separam-se dos de Diana. Encharcados, os dois se encaram, enquanto continuam sendo molhados pela chuva que insiste em cair. Olho com olho e, apesar da chuva, o casal consegue ouvir os batimentos cardíacos um do outro. Ambos estão ofegantes, seus corações batem fortes não apenas pelo momento, mas também pela chama da paixão que pulsam em suas artérias.

Bruce: - Vamos voltar para a Torre da Liga, querida.

Diana: - Bruce... Eu ainda estou confusa...

Bruce: - Está, eu sei. Como eu também estou. Princesa, esta situação é nova para ambos, vamos enfrentá-la juntos. Pois é assim que tem que ser.

Os olhos de Diana se enchem de lágrimas, que ao caírem em seu rosto se confundem com a água da chuva que continua a cair. Bruce disse que estaria a seu lado, que estava confuso, mas, queria o bebê deles. Não estava mais sozinha, no fim das contas.

Bruce abraça Diana com muita ternura. Não deixaria ela ir embora assim, não depois de encontra-la e refletir sobre toda a questão da gravidez dela. Ele sente os braços de sua princesa envolvendo seu tórax, retribuindo seu gesto de carinho. Lidariam com isto juntos, afinal a criança que ela está esperando também é sem filho. E, a vida estava lhe dando à chance de dar a uma criança tudo àquilo que não teve. Por mais despreparado, por mais que não quisesse, por mais que não tenha perfil nenhum de um pai, a vida lhe pregara esta peça e, precisava estar ao lado de sua Diana. Não apenas por ela, mas por si próprio também.

Bruce liga seu comunicador auricular.

Bruce: - J'onn, estamos subindo.

E, são tele transportados para a Torre da Liga. Onde, J'onn, Shayera, Lanterna Verde e Super Man estão à espera do casal. Lanterna Verde não deixa de notar que os dois estão abraçados e sorri de maneira sarcástica.

Lanterna Verde: - Bem, imagino que como vocês dois estão assim abraçadinhos, que já resolveram todos os maus entendidos.

Super Man: - Vocês precisam de um banho, estão encharcados.

Batman: - Sim, e, J'onn, preciso que você providencie uma reunião com os sete membros fundadores para o mais breve possível.

J'onn: - Pode deixar.

Assim, Diana e Bruce vão até seus quartos para tomarem banho e trocarem de roupa para a reunião com os membros fundadores. Em seu quarto, Bruce vai direto para o banheiro e liga o chuveiro, deixando a água quente relaxar sua musculatura. Agora que já se entendera com Diana, tinha um problema a menos para lidar. A partir de agora, precisava colocar em prioridade a segurança de Diana e do bebê, por isso pedira a reunião com os membros fundadores. Depois, teria que ver qual a melhor maneira de Diana ter um bom pré-natal, porque leva-la para algum hospital da Terra estava totalmente fora de questão. E, ela e seu filho teriam os melhores cuidados médicos, ele mesmo iria garantir isso.

Terminando seu banho, Bruce vai direto para a sala de conferencias, onde J'onn é o único dos membros fundadores que já está em seu lugar. Batman ocupa seu lugar sem dizer uma única palavra.

J'onn: - Imagino que você não tenha mais dúvidas quanto ao que quer.

Batman: - Não.

J'onn: - Os outros já devem estar chegando.

Batman: - Ótimo, pois temos muito o que discutir, e, há coisas que somente nós sete podemos decidir.

J'onn: - Sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. Exponha os fatos como só você sabe fazer, e então tomaremos todas as decisões juntos.

Batman: - Eu a quero segura, isso não tem negociação. Não importa o que ela diga, ela não pode sair em missões enquanto carregar nosso filho.

J'onn: - Claro, você tem toda razão.

Neste momento, Shayera e Lanterna Verde chegam à sala de conferências e tomam seus lugares.

Shayera: - Super Man e Flash disseram que logo estarão aqui.

Batman: - E Diana?

Lanterna Verde: - Nós acabamos de encontrá-la conversando com o Aqua Man.

Ao ouvir este nome, a fúria toma conta de Bruce. O que ele tanto fala com Diana ultimamente? E, sua intuição estava lhe dizendo que boa coisa não era. Desde o cruzeiro no DIANA, Aqua Man estava com muitas conversinhas para com sua Diana e a olhava com desejo, sim, pois é um homem e, sabe muito bem quando um homem olha com desejo para uma mulher.

E, o olhar de Aqua Man era de puro desejo. Ultimamente olhava para Diana despindo-a em seus pensamentos. Precisava colocar um ponto final nisto, e rápido.

Com este pensamento em mente, levanta-se.

J'onn: - Batman, aonde você vai?

Lanterna Verde *sorriso sarcástico*: - Não está na cara, J'onn?

E começa a rir. Antes, porém que Batman possa sair da sala, chegam Super Man, Flash e Mulher Maravilha. Os três tomam seus lugares na sala de conferencias, deixando Batman sem alternativa a não ser sentar-se também.

Flash: - J'onn, por que convocou esta reunião? O que é que está pegando?

J'onn: - Batman, agora é com você. A palavra é sua.

Batman olha para Diana, que retribui o olhar com uma firmeza e uma certeza muito grande. Assim como ele, ela sabia que, estava na hora de, todos os membros fundadores saberem a verdade, esta verdade que virá ao mundo dali a nove meses.

Batman: - Vou direto ao ponto. Flash, você é o único dos membros fundadores que ainda não sabe, mas Diana está gravida.

Flash olha de Diana para Batman visivelmente espantado. Ele escutara mesmo o que achara que escutara? O cara mais precavido do mundo engravidara a princesa?

Flash: - Vocês estão falando sério?

Shayera: - Muito sério, Wally.

Super Man: - Bruce, você não convocou uma reunião com os sete membros fundadores só para contar ao Flash que você vai ser pai.

Batman: - De fato, não mesmo. Mas, para que eu possa dar continuidade a esta reunião, era necessário revelar ao Flash.

Flash *sorrindo*: - Eu devo dar os parabéns agora ou mais tarde depois da reunião?

Todos olham feio para Flash.

Shayera: - Wally, acho que este não é o momento.

J'onn: - Continua, Batman.

Batman: - Diante das atuais circunstâncias, algumas medidas precisam ser tomadas.

Shayera: - Você tem toda razão.

Flash: - De que medidas vocês estão falando?

Lanterna Verde: - A partir de agora não podemos colocar a vida do filho de Diana e Batman em risco.

Batman: - Exatamente. A partir de agora, a minha prioridade será a segurança de Diana e do meu filho.

Diana, que até então estava quieta, olha para Bruce, um pouco confusa. O que ele queria dizer com sua segurança e a de seu bebê? Ela é uma amazona, sabe se cuidar muito bem.

Diana: - Bruce, do que você está falando?

Super Man: - Ele está certo, Diana. Você não pode sair por aí se arriscando, você está grávida.

Diana: - E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

Batman: - Tudo. Você não pode simplesmente sair por aí lutando esperando um bebê. É perigoso, para ambos.

Diana: - Você acha mesmo que eu não sou forte o bastante para me proteger e ao meu bebê?

Shayera: - Diana, a questão não é essa. A partir de agora você não pode mais pensar só em você. Pense no seu filho. Os primeiros meses de uma gestação geralmente são os mais complicados, pois seu corpo está se adaptando para gerar uma nova vida. E com o passar dos meses ficará mais complicado, principalmente sua barriga começar a aparecer. A cada dia que se passar será mais complicado para você.

Super Man: - Qualquer golpe que você venha a levar em uma batalha, por menos que seja, não vai afetar só você, vai afetar o seu bebê também. E se acontecer de por conta de uma luta você vier a ter uma hemorragia e perder o bebê? Você quer que isso aconteça?

Diana: - É claro que não.

Batman: - Então a partir deste momento, você está fora de qualquer batalha. A partir de agora, pense apenas em você e no bebê. Pois você tem os próximos nove meses para cuidar do nosso bebe enquanto ele se desenvolve. E eu não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com nenhum dos dois.

Flash: - E dá-lhe Morcegão! Vai ganhar o prêmio de pai do século!

Batman olha feio para Flash, que se cala imediatamente.

J'onn: - Todos concordam que a partir deste momento, Diana deve ficar fora de qualquer batalha?

Lanterna Verde: - Isto não tem nem o que discutir.

Flash: - Morcegão, agora me bateu uma dúvida.

Shayera: - Qual é a sua dúvida, Flash?

Flash: - Morcegão, por quanto tempo você e a princesa vão fazer segredo do Morceguinho de vocês? Sim, porque daqui a alguns meses todo mundo vai notar.

Até Flash falar, Bruce não pensara neste detalhe. Aceitar o filho dele é uma coisa, mas sair por aí espalhando pelos quatro cantos do mundo que Diana terá um filho seu é outra totalmente diferente. Até porque, quantos menos pessoas souberem, mais segura Diana fica. E, não seria nada bom para eles, se, por ventura algum inimigo venha a descobrir a gravidez de Diana. No momento precisa proteger Diana e seu filho, e, para isso, por enquanto é melhor manter segredo, quando a gravidez se tornar visível pensará no que fazer.

Batman: - Por enquanto, deixe as coisas como estão. Será mais seguro assim.

J'onn:- Batman, tem mais alguma coisa que você quer colocar em pauta?

Batman: - Não. E que o que foi dito aqui, que aqui permaneça. Não vá espalhar o que não deve por aí, Flash.

Flash: - E eu lá tenho cara de fofoqueiro?

J'onn, Super Man, Lanterna Verde, Shayera e Flash saem da sala de conferências, deixando Batman e Diana a sós. Batman tranca a porta e olha para Diana com intensidade.

Batman: - Diana, tudo o que eu disse aqui foi pensando no seu bem. No seu e no do nosso filho.

Diana: - Eu sei. Mas entenda o meu lado, Bruce. Tudo isto é novo para mim. Minha vida literalmente virou de cabeça para baixo. Eu nasci e fui criada para ser guerreira, não mãe. E de repente esta bomba cai na minha cabeça, e eu não sei como lidar com isso. Não sei como vai ser para mim ficar longe das batalhas, algo que eu passei minha vida inteira fazendo, lutando.

Bruce abraça Diana com muita ternura, e sente as lágrimas da princesa molhando seu traje.

Batman: - Querida, você não está sozinha. No começo será difícil, principalmente porque você ainda não sente esta criança que está em seu ventre. Mas, com o passar do tempo, este bebê vai começar a crescer, e você vai começar a senti-lo e então vai perceber a nossa preocupação e vai descobrir que o que decidimos hoje está certo.

Diana: - Bruce, por favor, não me deixe sozinha neste momento.

Batman: - Jamais, meu amor. Jamais.

E dizendo isto, Bruce tira sua máscara e mostra seu rosto para sua adorada princesa. Com muito carinho, ele aproxima seu rosto do de sua amada para então beijá-la de uma forma terna e protetora. Um beijo sem sedução e nem desejo. Apenas amor. A princesa corresponde a este beijo com todo seu coração, e então tem a certeza de que não estará sozinha, que terá seu amado Cavaleiro das Trevas a seu lado.

Eles terminam o beijo de uma maneira apaixonada.

Batman: - Pode contar comigo para tudo, querida, pois eu sempre estarei com você.

Bruce recoloca sua máscara e, os dois deixam a sala de conferências. Enquanto caminham pela Torre da Liga, Bruce começa a pensar sobre o pré-natal de Diana. Teria que encontrar um ginecologista de sua extrema confiança, pois não vai confiar a vida da mulher que ama e de seu filho a qualquer um.

Batman: - Eu vou precisar ir a Gothan, mas não devo demorar.

Diana: - Tudo bem.

Batman: - Só vou precisar falar com J'onn antes.

Diana: - Vou aproveitar para descansar um pouco, pois estou me sentindo exausta.

Batman: - Faça isso. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Os dois se separam e Batman segue diretamente para a sala de J'onn. Ele entra sem ao menos bater na porta e encontra J'onn trabalhando em um dos computadores.

Batman: - J'onn, há algo que ainda preciso falar com você.

J'onn: - Ainda sobre Diana?

Batman: - Sim. Acho que não será prudente ela fazer o pré-natal em algum hospital da Terra.

J'onn: - E você já pensou em alguma solução para isso?

Batman: - Pretendo equipar uma sala da enfermaria com tudo o que for preciso e, trarei um ginecologista da Terra para cá.

J'onn: - Acho esta uma boa solução, pois também acho que não seria o mais ideal a Diana fazer o pré-natal na Terra. Você tem todo o meu apoio.

***************************************************

Em um dos corredores da Torre da Liga, Diana está sozinha, dirigindo-se para seu quarto. Sua mente fervendo com tantos pensamentos conflitantes. Mal havia tido tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de ser mãe, e, Bruce lhe jogava mais esta bomba, que de agora em diante não poderia mais lutar. Isto para ela era quase como tirar seu ar, pois, como dissera a ele, fora criada para ser uma guerreira, a melhor das amazonas. E, para complicar um pouco mais seu estado de espirito, em sua terra as mulheres não engravidavam, então, não sabia absolutamente nada a este respeito. A única certeza que realmente tem é que já ama seu filho com toda a força de seu coração.

A princesa está tão distraída com seus pensamentos, que, nem percebe a aproximação de um de seus companheiros de trabalho. Alto, forte, musculatura abdominal bem definida, com seus cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros e um gancho no lugar da mão esquerda, Aqua Man corre até alcançar a princesa das amazonas.

Aqua Man: - Diana.

A princesa olha para o amigo.

Diana: - Oi Aqua Man.

Aqua Man olha para sua amiga. Era impressão dele ou, a cada dia que ele notava a princesa mais bonita. E por que, desde que a vira vestida com roupas normais no iate de Batman não conseguia parar de desejá-la? Não conseguia parar de imaginá-la nua... Queria fazer com ela coisas que até hoje só fizera com sua esposa, com quem tinha sérios problemas e estava enfrentando uma crise matrimonial. Será que é por conta de sua briga com sua esposa que está desejando a princesa das amazonas? E será que amazonas exiladas como ela tem algum tipo de relacionamentos amorosos com homens?

É o que gostaria de saber. E, só havia um jeito de descobrir isso.

***********************************************************

Após conversar com J'onn sobre o pré-natal de Diana, Batman está andando pelos corredores da Torre da Liga, indo para os tele transportadores quando encontra-se com Lanterna Verde.

Lanterna Verde: - Indo para algum lugar, Batman?

Batman: - Tenho um assunto de urgência para resolver em Gothan.

Lanterna Verde: - Também tenho assuntos para resolver na Terra, então eu vou com você.

Os dois continuam andando juntos quando, veem de costas para eles, Aqua Man e Mulher Maravilha. Imediatamente a fúria começa a inundar o interior de Batman. Será possível que Aqua Man não poderia deixar Diana em paz? Com uma de suas mãos, Batman impede Lanterna Verde de seguir em frente.

Lanterna Verde: - Qual o problema?

Batman: - Espere um pouco.

Aqua Man, sem notar a presença de Batman e Lanterna Verde, continua a fitar Diana com seus olhos negros traspassados pela luxúria. Iria arriscar, não tinha outro jeito.

Aqua Man: - Diana, eu gostaria de saber se você está disponível no sábado a noite.

Diana olha para o amigo boquiaberta, enquanto Batman e Lanterna Verde escutaram espantados cada palavra dita por Aqua Man.

Diana: - O que?

***************************************************************

Em Gothan City, em frente a um luxuoso hotel, um táxi acaba de parar. O taxista sai primeiro para em seguida abrir a porta para sua cliente e, uma mulher de pele branca, cabelos negros, trajando um vestido preto bem justo em seu corpo, meia calça preta, bota de cano alto preta, um chapéu da mesma cor sai do carro. O taxista abre o porta malas de seu carro e retira a bagagem dela. Ela paga o taxista que vai embora em seguida.

Ela olha para a lua cheia que ilumina a noite a noite de Gothan City e sorri, mais para si mesma do que para qualquer um.

Mulher: - Enfim, após anos longe, estou de volta a Gothan. 

**CONTINUA...**


	30. Choque

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 30 - Choque**

Assim que nota a chegada da mulher, um empregado do hotel corre em direção a ela e pega a mala dela, para em seguida acompanha-la até a recepção, onde o recepcionista a recebe com um grande sorriso.

Recepcionista: - Senhorita Kyle, é muito bom recebe-la de volta.

Selina Kyle sorri para o recepcionista.

Selina: - Também acho muito bom estar de volta. Fiquei muito tempo longe de Gothan.

Recepcionista: - E o que a trás de volta, senhorita Kyle?

Selina: - Digamos que tem um assunto que deixei mal resolvido aqui em Gothan.

Recepcionista: - A suíte de sempre, senhorita Kyle?

Selina: - Sim.

Recepcionista: - Vou mandar um empregado subir com a mala da senhorita.

Selina: - Eu agradeço.

O recepcionista chama um dos empregados, que leva a bagagem de Selina Kyle para um dos quartos. A morena segue para o restaurante do hotel, onde escolhe uma mesa com vista para a cidade e, chama um garçom, escolhe um vinho do cardápio e dispensa o empregado em seguida. Sim, estava de volta, e, tinha planos ousados para sua volta, todos eles envolvendo uma única pessoa. Voltara por ele, e, não desistiria, lutaria até o fim, não importa quem precise derrubar ou destruir para consegui-lo, pois ele pertence a ela e a mais ninguém.

Apreciando seu vinho, Selina sorri, sim, voltara por ele e fará o impossível para que ele lhe pertença mais uma vez.

********************************************

Na Torre da Liga, Diana olha para Aqua Man perplexa, não conseguia acreditar no que Aqua Man havia lhe dito, ele havia mesmo lhe convidado para sair?

Aqua Man ainda olha Diana com seus olhos negros cheios de luxúria, ele tenta segurar as mãos dela, mas a princesa das amazonas a tira quase que imediatamente.

Aqua Man: - Por que não posso segurar sua mão?

Diana: - Você é casado. E que história é essa de me convidar para sair?

Batman e Lanterna Verde assistem a cena. Batman, deixando a raiva subir a sua cabeça, está pronto para ensinar a Aqua Man a não mexer com mulheres que não lhe pertencem quando Lanterna Verde o detém.

Lanterna Verde: - O que você pensa que vai fazer, Batman?

Batman: - O que você acha? Aqua Man está precisando de uma lição.

Lanterna Verde: - Por que não deixa a Diana cuidar disso? Aposto que ele não sabe sobre vocês dois.

Batman *tentando conter sua irritação*: - Isto não dá a ele motivos para convidar Diana para sair, o homem é CA-SA-DO.

Ignorando completamente Lanterna Verde, Batman vai até onde estão Diana e Aqua Man, seguido pelo Lanterna. A presença do Cavaleiro das Trevas é rapidamente notada pelo rei dos mares.

Aqua Man: - O que está fazendo aqui, Batman?

Aqua Man olha para Batman e percebe que o companheiro está furioso, só não consegue entender o porquê.

Batman: - O que faço ou o que deixo de fazer não lhe diz respeito, Aqua Man.

Diana olha para Bruce e seu olhar furioso, o conhecia perfeitamente bem para saber que ele ouvira a proposta absurda de Aqua Man. E ela, bem, estava tão perplexa quanto ele. Tinha que tirá-lo de lá antes que este mal entendido tome proporções maiores.

Aqua Man: - Vai embora, Batman, você está sobrando aqui.

Batman: - O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

Aqua Man: - Disse que você está sobrando, não tem nada aqui que te interesse. Volte para a Bat Caverna, vá brigar com o Coringa ou qualquer outra coisa. Você é ótimo em sumir quando quer.

Lanterna Verde *claramente espantado*: - Isso não vai prestar...

Batman começa a ir em direção a Aqua Man , mas é impedido por Diana, que se coloca entre ele e Aqua man.

Batman: - Diana, afaste-se.

Diana: - Não. – volta-se para Aqua Man – É melhor você ir embora.

Aqua Man: - Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. E pare de agir como se você e o Batman tivessem um caso.

Lanterna Verde: - Ferrou.

Diana: - Aqua Man, eu jamais sairia com um homem casado. E eu realmente acho que você deve ir embora.

Lanterna Verde: - A princesa está com a razão, Aqua Man, é melhor você ir embora.

Aqua Man: - O que está acontecendo aqui?

Lanterna Verde: - Nem queira saber.

Aqua Man: - Eu vou. Mas Diana, nós não terminamos a nossa conversa.

Aqua Man vai embora, deixando os três a sós. Diana apenas suspira, casada, perante o comentário final de Aqua Man.

Lanterna Verde: - Vocês sabem que existe um jeito bem simples de resolver o problema do Aqua Man, não sabem?

Diana: - Que jeito?

Lanterna Verde: - Digam a ele a verdade, que você Diana, está carregando o filho do Batman. Problema resolvido.

Diana: - Com licença, estou cansada, vou descansar um pouco. Batman, não dê tanta importância ao Aqua Man.  
>E se retira.<p>

Lanterna Verde: - E nós dois, Batman, vamos ter uma conversinha.

Batman: - Não temos, eu tenho certos assuntos para resolver.

Lanterna Verde: - Batman, é assunto sério.

Batman: - Seja breve então.

Lanterna Verde: - Vamos para um lugar mais reservado.

Os dois vão para uma sala vazia, onde lanterna tranca a porta.

Batman: - O que você quer?

Lanterna Verde: - Batman, você precisa se controlar. Entenda uma coisa, ninguém além dos membros fundadores sabe que você e Diana estão juntos, então, se você não quer que ninguém dê em cima da sua namorada, abra o jogo e conte para todos aqui que vocês estão juntos e que a princesa está esperando um filho seu.

Batman: - As coisas não funcionam assim, Lanterna. Eu não posso arriscar a vida da Diana e do meu filho por conta do imbecil do Aqua Man.

Lanterna: - Do que você está falando?

Batman: - Eu tenho muitos inimigos, se eu saio espalhando por aí que Diana está esperando um filho meu, quanto tempo você acha que vai até nossos inimigos ficarem sabendo e usarem isto para me atingir?

Lanterna Verde: - E você acha que existe esta possibilidade?

Batman: - Existe. E, eu preciso pensar em tudo. E minha prioridade é a segurança da Diana e do meu filho.

Lanterna Verde: - Batman, daqui a alguns meses você não vai ter como esconder esta gravidez. Vai ficar visível.

Batman: - Eu sei. Mas até lá, já terei providenciado tudo para que Diana e meu filho fiquem em segurança.

Lanterna Verde: - Então até lá, Batman, vê se segura um pouco este seu ciúmes.

Batman: - Ciúmes?

Lanterna Verde *sorriso sarcástico*: - E o que você chama sua reação exagerada ao Aqua Man?

Batman: - Não vou discutir isso com você, além do que você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o cara é casado. Se já terminou eu vou indo.

Batman sai da sala e deixa Lanterna Verde sozinho. O Cavaleiro das Trevas caminha em direção a seu quarto sem se dar ao trabalho da falar com ninguém. Ainda estava com raiva da falta de caráter de Aqua Man em ter convidado Diana para sair. Tudo bem que o rei dos mares não sabe de seu envolvimento com Diana, mas, Aqua Man é casado isto que ele está fazendo é adultério.

Ele chega a seu quarto e, encontra sua princesa dormindo inocentemente. Sorri meio que involuntariamente, pois olhando para ela ali, deitada em sua cama, esquece-se de Aqua Man. Ela o ama, e, ele fora afortunado por este fato, dela corresponder a todo amor que ele sente por esta mulher, embora tenha demorado para assumir este fato para si mesmo e para ela.

E agora, ela carrega em seu ventre o fruto deste amor mútuo. E, embora não seja a pessoa mais indicada para ser pai, sabe que precisará estar ao lado de sua princesa em todos os momentos desta nova etapa da vida dos dois.

Sabe que precisa dar a ela não só apoio emocional, mas que também precisa providenciar para que ela tenha um bom pré-natal, e, ele pode dar isto a ela. E, só há uma pessoa no mundo em quem confiava para cuidar da gravidez de Diana. E, sabe que pode confiar cem por cento nesta pessoa, que ela jamais o deixou na mão, apesar de desaprovar sua vida como Batman.

Aproximando-se devagar de Diana para não acordá-la, ele beija carinhosamente o rosto da princesa para em seguida sair de seu quarto e ir direto para a sala de J'onn. Sua presença é imediatamente notada pelo Caçador de Marte.

J'onn: - Batman, algum problema?

Batman: - Só vim avisá-lo de que estou indo para Gothan e que, vamos precisar providenciar uma sala para transformá-la em um consultório médico com tudo o que for necessário para que Diana tenha um bom pré-natal.

J'onn: - Claro. Só que antes de providenciarmos a sala precisarei saber sobre os equipamentos que irão ocupa-la para saber o tamanho da sala que iremos desocupar.

Batman: - Você sabe que pretendo trazer um médico da Terra, não sabe?

J'onn: - Desde que ele seja de sua extrema confiança. Mas é claro que é, você não colocaria a vida de Diana e do seu filho nas mãos de qualquer um.

Batman: - Estou indo.

E, deixa o Caçador de Marte sozinho.

********************************************************

Em uma grande casa de Gothan City, uma senhora toma sozinha seu chá, enquanto muda os canais de sua televisão sem achar algo que realmente lhe agrade para assistir. Ao virar-se para colocar a xicara na mesinha de centro, assusta-se ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro das Trevas bem a sua frente e deixa cair a xicara no chão.

Batman: - Preciso de você, Leslie.

A médica rapidamente recompõem-se do susto com a chegada de Batman.

Leslie: - Bruce? Quantas vezes preciso pedir para que você entre como uma pessoa normal? Já estou velha, meu coração pode não aguentar um susto destes.

Batman: - Estamos sozinhos?

Leslie: - Sim, estamos. Por que? O que está acontecendo, Bruce? Pois você não viria me procurar no meio da noite a troco de nada.

Batman: - Leslie, você é a única pessoa em quem eu confio para isso.

Leslie encara o olhar sério e compenetrado de Batman. O conhecia bem demais para saber que ele realmente precisa dela. Aliás, desde que se tornara Batman, algo com o qual ela nunca concordara, ele sempre a procura somente quando precisa dela.

Batman: - Você vai cuidar de uma gestante, pelos próximos nove meses.

Leslie *espantada*: - Como é que é? Porque esta mulher não procura um bom hospital? E desde quando você se dá a este tipo de trabalho? Até onde eu sei o conceito família não faz o seu estilo.

Batman: - Porque no caso dela ir a um bom hospital significa se expor sem necessidade.

Leslie: - E só por curiosidade, de quem nós estamos falando?

Batman: - Da Mulher Maravilha.

Leslie olha para Batman branca de susto.

Leslie: - Preciso de água.

Batman vai até a cozinha, e volta com um copo de água, que entrega a médica.

Leslie: - Eu escutei direito? Nós estamos falando da Mulher Maravilha? A princesa das amazonas que até onde eu sei foi criada em uma ilha SEM homens? Como é que ela foi engravidar?

Batman: - Sim. E sobre como ela foi engravidar, você, como médica, deve saber. Leslie, ela não pode se cuidar em um hospital, nós lutamos contra o crime todos os dias, temos milhares de inimigos, você sabe o que pode acontecer se algum de nossos inimigos souber.

Leslie: - Eu já estou velha, Bruce.

Batman: - Eu não confio em mais ninguém para isto, Leslie. Você é a única que pode cuidar para que Diana tenha uma gestação segura.

Leslie: - O que você tem a ver com a gr4avidez dela?

Batman olha para Leslie, não conseguiria esconder da amiga a verdade por muito tempo.

Batman: - Muito.

Leslie: - Sabe, Bruce, se eu não te conhecesse desde que era um menino e soubesse melhor do que ninguém sobre seu antissocialismo, diria que você... Não, mas de você isto é impossível.

Batman: - Não é. O filho que Diana espera é meu.

Leslie *mais branca do que já estava*: - Não...

E, senta-se tamanho o choque.

Batman: - Você vai cuidar dela, não vai?

Leslie: - Eu estou surpresa, Bruce. Nunca imaginei você engravidando uma mulher. Poderia imaginar isto de qualquer pessoa, menos de você.

Batman: - Isto não vem ao caso agora. Pois está feito, e não há volta. O que nos leva de volta a pergunta que você ainda não respondeu. Posso contar com você, Leslie?

Leslie: - Você sabe que pode, Bruce. Eu jamais o abandonaria, disso você já deveria saber. Mas você disse que não quer que ela seja cuidada em um hospital e eu não tenho tudo o que uma gestante precisa aqui em casa.

Batman: - Faça uma lista de todo equipamento que vai precisar, para os próximos nove meses, amanhã pegarei a lista com você. Vou equipar uma sala na Torre da Liga.

Leslie: - Torre da Liga? Você vai me levar para aquela espaçonave cheia de heróis?

Batman: - E onde você acha que é lugar mais seguro para ela? Te vejo amanhã.

Leslie: - Espera um pouco, não sei se esta lista estará pronta até amanhã.

Porém, quando a médica se dá conta, Batman não está mais lá.

****************************************************

No céu de Gothan, Batman está pilotando seu bat móvel quando um dos painéis dá o alarme de roubo. Ele olha no GPS e vê que o sinal vem da joalheria. Dando meia volta, dirige-se rapidamente para o local.

Não demora muito para chegar a joalheria e, dar de cara com a ladra. Ele joga um batarangue nela e, o saco que ela carrega cai no chão.

Batman: - Acho bom você desistir do roubo.

A ladra vira-se para Batman e, o Cavaleiro das Trevas se surpreende ao se deparar com uma mulher que usa um uniforme todo preto muito justo a seu corpo e uma máscara de gata. Ele a reconhece imediatamente.

Mulher Gato: - Até que enfim, você apareceu. Já estava achando que você não viria mais.

Batman: - Selina? 

**CONTINUA...**


	31. Ciúmes

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 31 - Ciúmes**

Selina encara Batman, seus olhos negros olhando através da máscara do Homem Morcego. Por sua vez, Batman está perplexo pois, não esperava ver Selina Kyle nunca mais em sua vida. E por que ela tinha que aparecer agora, que sua vida mudara para rumos totalmente novos e desconhecidos? E pior, que estava feliz, ao lado de Diana, a única mulher que realmente amou na vida. Com Selina fora apenas desejo, um louco e absurdo desejo.

A Mulher Gato sorri de maneira provocante para Batman.

Mulher Gato: - Qual o problema, Batman? Até parece que não está feliz em me ver.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas rapidamente se recupera do susto e da surpresa por reencontrar Selina Kyle.

Batman: - Se não quiser se dar mal, Selina, acho bom me devolver estas joias que você roubou.

A Mulher Gato então parece se lembrar do pacote que segura nas mãos, cheio de joias roubadas. Ela olha para o saco em suas mãos e, sem muito interesse nele, o joga para Batman, que o pega antes que caia no chão.

Mulher Gato: - Está falando disso? Não estou interessada. Ele era apenas um chamariz para te atrair, Batman querido. Pode ficar com ele.

A curiosidade estava lhe matando, tinha que saber por que esta mulher voltara, embora, bem em seu íntimo, soubesse a resposta. E, se a resposta fosse mesmo a que ele desconfiava, teria sérios problemas com isso. Se já não bastasse os problemas que estava tendo com Aqua Man, agora Selina surgira, ou melhor, voltara.

Batman: - Por que voltou, Selina?

A morena cobre a pequena distância que a separa do Cavaleiro das Trevas e, com seus braços, envolve Batman em um abraço sedutor.

Mulher Gato: - Esta pergunta é autoexplicativa, querido. Voltei por você, deveria saber disso. Você já foi mais esperto, Batman.

Esforçando-se para se livrar do inconveniente abraço de Selina, Batman se afasta dela, se dirigindo para seu bat móvel.

Batman: - Se o que você quer é isso, está perdendo seu tempo. Pode ir embora, Selina.

A Mulher Gato usa seu chicote para prender uma das mãos de Batman e o impedir de ir embora. Batman volta sua atenção para sua ex-amante.

Mulher Gato: - Batman, se você acha que vai escapar de mim está muito enganado. Eu vim disposta a provar que ainda existe algo entre nós dois.

Batman *sem demonstrar nenhum interesse pelas palavras de Selina*: - Se algum dia existiu algo entre nós dois, isto não existe mais. É melhor ir embora para nunca mais voltar, Selina.

Mulher Gato: - Se acha que eu vou desistir de você, está redondamente enganado!

Com a mão livre, Batman tira o chicote da Mulher Gato de seu pulso sem nenhuma dificuldade e, frio como o gelo abandona a mulher que outrora fora sua amante, indo para seu bat móvel, que some na noite de Gothan. Ele poderia prender Selina e acabar com seus problemas, mas, ele nunca a prendeu, em toda sua existência com Batman, ele sempre deixara Selina escapar e, não fora diferente agora. Se bem que agora deixara ela livre em consideração aos bons momentos que tiveram no passado.

Porém, se ela fizer qualquer coisa para atrapalhar seu relacionamento com Diana, como ele suspeita que ela fará, aí sim, deixará todos os bons momentos que tiveram juntos para trás, deixará vir à tona seu lado obscuro e a colocará atrás das grades, junto com todos os seus inimigos.

*************************************************

No refeitório da Torre da Liga, Shayera e Flash estão conversando. Flash, como sempre, ocupando toda a mesa com sua refeição.

Flash: - Eu ainda não acredito que o Morcegão engravidou a princesa.

Shayera: - É mesmo? Pois eu comecei a desconfiar durante o cruzeiro.

Flash: - Por que?

Shayera: - Sintomas, Flash. Coisas que só mulheres entendem.

Flash: - Você é thanagariana, lá se engravida do mesmo jeito que aqui?

Shayera começa a rir da pergunta do Flash.

Shayera: - Flash, você não tem jeito.

Flash *com seu costumeiro sorriso*: - Mas a notícia da gravidez da princesa foi a melhor que eu recebi nos últimos tempos. Pensa só. Um bebê aqui na Torre da Liga, Super Demais. Será que vai herdar o mau humor do pai?

Shayera: - Flash!

Flash: - Que foi? Eu disse alguma mentira? Coitado da bat bebê, vai se assustar com a cara de mau humor do pai.

O que Flash não percebe é que Batman está sentado na mesa ao lado com Lanterna Verde.

Batman *tentando conter sua irritação*: - O Flash está passando dos limites.

Lanterna Verde: - Não dê atenção a ele, Batman.

Porém, Batman continua escutando a conversa de seus amigos.

Flash: - O titio Flash vai ter muita coisa para ensinar ao Bat bebê.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Bruce não gostou nem um pouco do "titio Flash".

Shayera: - Wally, já passou pela sua cabeça que, quem vai ensinar as coisas para o bebê serão o Bruce e a Diana, que são os pais dele.

Flash *sem se deixar abater*: - Claro, eles vão ensinar as partes chatas da vida, como educação, escola e essas coisas. E, nada contra o Morcegão e a Princesa, mas, o que eles sabem sobre o lado bom da vida? O Morcegão é muito serio com sua cara de poucos amigos que assusta qualquer um, e a princesa veio de uma ilha no meio do nada. Nenhum dos dois entendem nada de diversão! Como eu sou um cara muito bonzinho eu deixo para eles a parte chata da coisa. Agora, o lado bom da vida é o titio Flash aqui que vai ensinar para o bat bebê.

Shayera *visivelmente curiosa*: - Ahá é? E o que você vai ensinar que a Diana e o Bruce não vão?

Flash: - Tudo sobre o lado bom da vida. Por exemplo, é o titio Flash aqui que vai ensinar o bebê a arrotar, a jogar videogame, a pegar muitas gatinhas, a brincar de lutas com robozinhos, a contar piadas...

Neste momento Batman se aproxima da mesa dos dois morrendo de raiva.

Batman *furioso* : - FLASH SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE EU VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ENSINAR ALGUMA COISA, POR MENOR QUE SEJA PARA O MEU FILHO?

Flash *sem entender porque Bruce está tão nervoso* : - Morcegão, porque você está tão nervoso?

Shayera: - Francamente, Wally.

Lanterna Verde: - E ele ainda pergunta.

Batman: - Escute bem, Flash, pois eu só vou falar uma vez. Você não vai ensinar NADA ao meu filho, ouviu bem, NADA!

Flash: - Puxa, Morcegão. Não precisa ficar tão estressado.

Batman vai embora, sendo seguido por Lanterna Verde.

Lanterna Verde: - Não ligue para o Wally, Batman.

Batman: - Desde que ele não se meta mais onde não é chamado.

Lanterna Verde deixa escapar um discreto sorriso.

*********************************************

Na manhã seguinte, Batman está na sala de J'onn. O Caçador de Marte deixa o computador no qual trabalha de lado para dar atenção a seu amigo.

Barman: - J'onn, creio que até amanhã já terei conseguido os materiais para montar aquilo que lhe falei.

J'onn: - Ótimo, pois a sala da enfermaria que me pediu já está liberada.

Batman: - Vou trazer uma pessoa de extrema confiança aqui. É a médica que cuidará de Diana durante a gestação. Para começo de conversa, ela precisa fazer uma ultra sonografia com urgência, precisamos saber se está tudo bem com o bebê.

J'onn: - Claro. E você já deixou tudo resolvido com esta médica?

Batman: - Sim, inclusive, já estou atrasado para falar com ela. Nos vemos mais tarde. E, não se esqueça, pelos próximos meses mantenha a Diana longe de qualquer missão.

J'onn: - Não esquecerei.

Dizendo estas palavras, Batman sai da sala de J'onn e vai para o refeitório, onde, percebe que Diana já terminou o café da manhã. Ele a chama apenas com o olhar, ela percebe e o segue até o quarto da princesa. Os dois entram e trancam a porta.

Sozinhos, a princesa abraça seu amado Cavaleiro das Trevas, ele retribui o gesto e sua boca instintivamente busca pela boca de sua amada, em um beijo selvagem e apaixonado. A boca de Diana se abre em resposta, e a língua de Batman vai explorando a boca dela.

Ele aprofunda o beijo e ela corresponde com o mesmo ardor. É um beijo totalmente apaixonado e cheio de desejo enquanto um continua enroscado no outro, naquele abraço sedutor.

Por fim, Batman termina o beijo.

Batman: - Tenho que ir a Gothan, mas não devo demorar.

Diana *aprofundando o abraço e colando o corpo de Bruce ao seu*: - Algum problema lá?

Batman: - Não, minha querida. Vou cuidar de assuntos pessoais.

Diana *intrigada*: - Pessoais?

Batman *tomando mais uma vez a boca de Diana na sua em um breve beijo*: - Sim, minha querida. Vou cuidar da saúde do nosso filho e da sua. Não devo demorar. Tenho que cuidar para um pré-natal adequado.

Diana: - Pré-natal?

Batman: - A assistência médica que você e o bebê precisarão ter ao longo dos meses de gestação, para que não haja nenhum problema com nenhum dos dois. E também para que nosso filho possa nascer saudável.

Diana sorri pelo modo com que Bruce se refere ao bebê deles, nosso filho. Olhando para o sorriso encantador de sua amada princesa amazona, Bruce mais uma vez toma os lábios dela nos seus, com urgência e ardência. Novamente os dois são tomados pela paixão avassaladora que impera entre eles. Esquecem-se do tempo, de seus compromissos, tudo o que importa para ambos é o aqui, agora, e o beijo que compartilham.

Relutantemente, Bruce termina o beijo.

Batman: - Eu tenho que ir.

Diana: - Eu sei. Sentirei saudades.

Batman: - Eu também. Aproveite e descanse.

Dizendo isto, Bruce sai do quarto e, dirige-se para os tele transportadores.

Em uma das mesas do refeitório da Torre da Liga, Gladiador Dourado e Homem Borracha estão conversando.

Homem Borracha: - Cara, você já reparou que aqui nesta Torre só dá heroína gostosa?

Gladiador Dourado: - Verdade. Nós temos sorte pois é uma mais gostosa que a outra.

Homem Borracha: - A vista é perfeita. Quem você acha que é a mais gostosa?

Gladiador Dourado começa a pensar nas mulheres da Torre da Liga, nisto, estão passando Batman e Lanterna Verde.

Gladiador Dourado: - Pra mim, a mais gostosa é a Mulher Maravilha. Aquela mulher é um espetáculo. E, você reparou que de uns dias para cá ela está mais gostosa que o normal?

A raiva e os ciúmes começam a tomar conta de Batman. Como aquele idiota tinha a coragem de chamar a sua princesa amazona de gostosa?

Lanterna Verde percebe o ciúme e a raiva de seu amigo, o conhecia bem demais.

Lanterna Verde: - Batman, esquece eles.

Batman: - Não. Isto não é jeito de se referir as colegas de trabalho.

Lanterna Verde *sorriso sarcástico*: - Não é jeito de se referir as colegas de trabalho ou a mãe de seu filho?

Sem dar ouvidos ao Lanterna Verde, Batman vai até a mesa de Gladiador Dourado e Homem Borracha.

Homem Borracha: - Você tem toda razão, a Mulher Maravilha é a gostosa das gostosas. Não deve ter mulher nenhuma que chegue aos pés dela aqui. Se pelo menos ela me desse bola...

Batman *mais furioso do que já estava*: - ESCUTEM AQUI VOCÊS DOIS, PAREM DE SE REFERIR AS COMPANHEIRAS DE TRABALHO DESTA FORMA INDECENTE OU ENTÃO EU MESMO VOU DEMITIR OS DOIS!

Gladiador Dourado *morrendo de medo do olhar nervoso de Batman*: - Eu lembrei que eu tenho algo muito importante para fazer, até logo!

E sai muito apressado.

Homem Borracha *imitando o amigo*: - É... Eu também me lembrei de algo importante, tinha marcado de jogar lutas de robozinhos com o Flash e eu não vou deixar ganhar de mim por W.O. Fui!

E também sai apressado.

Lanterna Verde: - Você assustou mesmo os caras.

Batman: - Só os coloquei em seus devidos lugares.

E, dizendo isto, Batman vai para os tele transportadores.

********************************************************************

Em Gothan City, Leslie está em sua casa, tentando terminar a lista que Bruce pedira. Ela está tão distraída que nem percebe a entrada do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Batman: - E lista do que pedi já está pronta, Leslie?

Leslie assusta-se ao ouvir a voz de seu visitante.

Leslie: - Por que você não entra como pessoas normais? Quantas vezes tenho que lhe pedir?

Batman: - Isto é desnecessário. Você terminou ou não, Leslie?

Leslie: - Terminei. Trabalhei quase a noite toda nisto, graças a sua pressa.

Leslie entrega a Batman a lista.

Batman: - Vou tentar providenciar tudo até no máximo depois de amanhã. Quando tudo na Torre da Liga estiver pronto, a levarei até lá para que você comece o pré-natal dela.

Leslie: - Ela já fez alguma ultra sonografia?

Batman: - Não. Descobrimos a gravidez a pouco e, bem... Tivemos umas questões particulares para li dar.

Leslie olha para Batman e não consegue deixar de sorrir. Se bem o conhecia, sabia muito bem quais eram as questões que eles tiveram que lidar.

Leslie: - Então será a primeira coisa que teremos que fazer. Precisamos nos certificar de que o bebê está bem. E, Bruce, é aconselhável que vocês não a enviem em missão, afinal com ela grávida pode ser perigoso.

Batman: - Eu já pensei nisso.

Leslie: - Devia ter imaginado.

Batman: - Volto em aproximadamente dois dias para leva-la a Torre da Liga, Leslie.

Leslie: - Vou me organizar para isso.

Mas, quando a médica se dá conta, Batman já havia sumido.

******************************************************************

Em seu bat móvel, Batman olha a lista que Leslie preparara. Não ia ser difícil conseguir tudo e, poderia camuflar as despesas no orçamento de pesquisas da Wayne Teck, ninguém iria desconfiar. Afinal, sempre fizera isso.

O radar de seu bat móvel mostra problemas em um laboratório de alta pesquisa em Gothan. E, tinha a nítida impressão de que conhecia bem o causador deste problema. E, se fosse mesmo quem estava desconfiado que fosse, seus problemas estavam só começando.

Rapidamente chega ao laboratório e, na porta do mesmo, localiza o problema. E, para seu azar, era mesmo quem ele desconfiava, Selina Kyle. Ele sai do Bat Móvel e, a Mulher Gato o recebe com o mais sensual dos sorrisos, mas, que não tem efeito nenhum sobre o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Mulher Gato: - Sabia que você não ia conseguir ficar longe de mim por muito tempo, Batman.

Batman: - Vim porque você está causando problemas. O que você quer, Selina?

Mulher Gato: - Quero você, já deveria saber disso.

E, dizendo isto, Selina Kyle cola seu corpo ao do Cavaleiro das Trevas em um abraço íntimo.

******************************************************************

Na Torre da Liga, estão na sala de J'onn ele, Diana, Flash e lanterna Verde quando um dos computadores dá o sinal de alerta do problema em Gothan.

J'onn: - Problemas em Gothan.

Diana: - o Batman está lá, com certeza está resolvendo o problema.

Flash: - Mas será que o Morcegão não precisa de ajuda?

Lanterna Verde olha para o monitor que acusa o problema e, vê o ícone da câmera de segurança do local.

Lanterna Verde: - J'onn, veja se consegue transmitir as imagens das câmeras de segurança para o nosso computador.

J'onn: - Agora mesmo.

J'onn rapidamente consegue transmitir as imagens da câmera de segurança do local e, a imagem que eles veem deixa Diana branca e chocada. Batman abraçado a Mulher Gato.

Flash: - E dá-lhe Morcegão!

Diana:- O que ele pensa que está fazendo? 

**CONTINUA...**


	32. Uma surra, uma dor e uma promessa

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 32 - Uma Surra, Uma Dor e Uma Promessa**

Os olhos de Diana não conseguem desgrudar do monitor, onde a cena de Batman abraçado àquela estranha não lhe sai da cabeça e, começa a deixar sua vista vermelha de raiva. Então era assim que ele dizia que a amava e que jamais a abandonaria? Que estaria ao lado dela e do filho deles para sempre?

Como ele se atrevia a traí-la daquela maneira? Seriam mentiras todas as vezes que ele jurou que a amava? Sua repulsa por aquela cena é tanta que começa a se sentir enjoada.

Lanterna Verde olha para o rosto branco de Diana. Ou ela estava passando mal por conta da gravidez, ou estava muito irritada com a cena que estavam vendo. Mas, conhecendo Batman como ele conhecia, sabia que aquela cena era apenas um mal entendido.

Lanterna Verde: - Diana... Está tudo bem?

Diana começa a se retirar da sala de J'onn, sem responder a pergunta do Lanterna Verde.

Lanterna Verde: - Espere, Diana! Aonde você vai?

Diana: - Não está na cara? É óbvio que vou dar uma lição naquela vadia!

J'onn: - Diana, pense um pouco, você não pode se meter em uma briga no estado em que se encontra.

Diana: - O que eu não posso, é ficar aqui parada assistindo enquanto ele fica aos beijos com outra mulher!

Flash: - Aos beijos? Até onde eu vi foi só um abraço!

Lanterna verde: - Flash! Cale a boca e não coloque mais lenha na fogueira!

Diana: - Estou indo.

E sai, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

J'onn: - Lanterna, vá com ela. Não podemos deixar que ela cometa alguma loucura. Pelo bem dela e do bebê.

Lanterna verde: - Estou indo.

***********************************************************

Em Gothan, Batman finalmente consegue se livrar do abraço de Selina. Das outras vezes em que se abraçavam (e até se beijavam), sempre sentiu desejo, uma certa atração. Porém, desta vez fora diferente. Não sentia absolutamente nada por esta mulher, apenas desprezo.

Selina o olha com seu rosto ansiando por mais, muito mais.

Selina: - Batman, vai me dizer que você não gostou e que não está louco por mais? Podemos continuar em um lugar mais reservado, meu hotel, por exemplo.

Mas, neste momento, surgem tele transportados Mulher Maravilha e Lanterna Verde. Batman olha para Diana e, rapidamente percebe que ela vira algo e que, interpretara erroneamente. Já Lanterna Verde o olha com uma cara de "eu tentei impedi-la, mas foi inútil".

Mulher Gato olha curiosa para os dois recém-chegados.

Selina: - Temos plateia.

Diana está furiosa, e, em um momento de pura raiva, ela dá um forte soco em uma parede, transformando a mesma em cinzas.

Batman olha abismado para Diana. Tinha que dar um jeito nesta situação, e rápido.

Batman: - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Lanterna Verde *com olhar de quem se desculpa*: - Eu juro que tentei impedir.

Mulher Maravilha *tentando conter toda sua raiva*: - Nós por acaso chegamos em um mau momento?

Selina: - Não, chegaram em um ótimo momento. Tanto, que Batman e eu já estávamos de saída, para continuarmos em outro lugar, um lugar mais reservado e livre de plateia...

Mulher Maravilha: - O que?

Lanterna Verde: - Isso não vai prestar...

Batman: - Nós não vamos continuar em outro lugar, Selina. Você vai ir direto para a prisão, que é o seu lugar.

Selina: - Batman, querido. Você nunca conseguiu me mandar para prisão, à atração que sente por mim nunca deixou... Porque acha que vai conseguir agora?

Ao ouvir isso, Diana não se segura e parte para cima da Mulher Gato, sem dar a mesma chance de se defender. A ladra até tenta se defender como pode, mas, sua força é inútil contra a fúria da princesa das amazonas.

Após dar uma surra em sua rival, deixando-a totalmente machucada, Diana liga seu comunicador auricular.

Mulher Maravilha: - J'onn, estou subindo.

A princesa então é tele transportada para a Torre da Liga. Selina olha a amazona sumindo com um ódio mortal. Após isso, seu olhar se dirige novamente para o cavaleiro das Trevas.

Selina: - Batman, você não vai me ajudar?

Batman olha para Selina com seu típico olhar frio e distante. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes para se preocupar do que seu antigo caso amoroso, Diana era muito mais importante no momento.

Batman: - Você procurou por isto, Selina. Deveria ter ficado onde estava e jamais ter voltado. Vamos embora, Lanterna.

Lanterna Verde: - Claro.

Lanterna Verde usa seu anel para dar apoio aéreo para Batman, e os dois saem voando por Gothan City.

Selina Kyle assiste aquela cena totalmente ferida e com um ódio mortal da mulher responsável por isso. Jurando para si mesma que iria ter volta, que iria devolver aquela surra ter volta, que iria devolver aquela surra e humilhação em triplo, e que, se possível, faria aquela mulher chorar lágrimas de sangue. Não iria parar enquanto não a fizesse pagar...

***************************************************************

Na Torre da Liga, Diana acaba de chegar em ainda com raiva, vai direto para seu quarto, sem dar uma única palavra com ninguém. Chegando em seu quarto, ela tranca a porta e senta-se no chão, escorando na porta e abraçando suas pernas. A raiva começando a passar e, sendo substituída por uma tristeza insuportável... Seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas...

Estava se sentindo traída, sozinha... E, vulnerável... Como nunca em sua vida havia se sentido antes. Queria ser consolada... Queria alguém para dividir toda esta dor... Queria que "ele" estivesse ali para secar suas lágrimas... Queria que "ele" estivesse ali para abraça-la...

Sem conseguir se conter, a princesa começa a deixar cair todas as lágrimas que estava tentando segurar...

******************************************************************

Em Gothan City, Batman e Lanterna Verde estão na Bat Caverna. Batman está impaciente para voltar a Torre da Liga, ver Diana e explicar o que realmente acontecera ali. Mas, para isso, precisava saber exatamente o que havia acontecido e o que Diana havia visto na Torre da Liga para ficar tão nervosa. Porque ela havia visto algo, disto, ele não tinha a menor dúvida.

Batman: - Pode começar a contar, Lanterna. Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu na Torre da Liga.

Lanterna Olha para Batman e, percebe que o amigo está impaciente. Seria melhor ir direto ao ponto.

Lanterna Verde: Estávamos na sala de J'onn quando um dos computadores deu o sinal de alerta aqui em Gothan. J'onn conseguiu transmitir as imagens da câmera de segurança para nossos computadores e Diana viu a Mulher Gato abraçada a você. Na hora eu percebi que se tratava de algum mal-entendido. Mas as mulheres, principalmente as grávidas, veem estas coisas de uma forma totalmente diferente da razão, elas enxergam coisas que não existem. Creio que já posso parar de falar por aqui, pois o resto você já deve ter deduzido.

Batman: - Sim.

Lanterna Verde: - E o que você vai fazer para consertar todo este mal-entendido?

Batman: - Vou para a Torre da Liga conversar com ela assim que eu resolver o meu outro problema.

Lanterna Verde: - Que outro problema? Achei que, no momento, Diana fosse mais importante que qualquer outra coisa no mundo para você.

Batman: - Diana e meu filho são para mim as coisas mais importantes desse mundo. E, meu outro problema tem relação com o bem estar dos dois. Tenho que equipar uma sala na Torre da Liga para que Diana possa ter um bom pré-natal. Quanto antes ela começar, melhor.

Lanterna Verde: - Você está mesmo preocupado, não está?

Batman: - É meu filho. Quero o melhor tanto para ele quanto para Diana.

Lanterna Verde: - Quem te viu e quem te vê.

Batman: - É melhor você ir embora. Tenho muito o que fazer.

Lanterna Verde: - Já estou indo.

Lanterna Verde vai embora, deixando Batman sozinho. O Cavaleiro das Trevas então troca de roupa e volta a ser Bruce Wayne. Tinha muito o que fazer e pouco tempo, iria agora para a Wayne Teck providenciar tudo o que precisava para montar um consultório médico para pré-natal na Torre da Liga.

*******************************************************

No hotel onde Selina Kyle está hospedada, ela liga o chuveiro e entra debaixo dele para lavar todos os machucados que a maldita Mulher maravilha lhe fizera. Conforme a água quente vai tocando a sua pele e seus machucados, vai sentindo uma dor insuportável...

Suas feridas ardem em contato com a água e, em seu interior, vai crescendo mais e mais seu desejo de vingança contra aquela maldita amazona metida a super heroína.

Esta noite, iria colocar sua cabeça no lugar e, analisar friamente cada detalhe do que acontecera ali. Encontraria uma brecha que explicaria tudo o que aconteceu e, em cima desta brecha, iria começar uma vingança, para devolver multiplicado por mil toda a humilhação e a dor que a maldita lhe fizera. Nunca em sua vida fora humilhada desta maneira... E, o pior de tudo, foi que, em momento algum Batman pareceu se importar...

No passado, ela e Batman viveram loucos e tórridos momentos de paixão, existia uma atração mútua, um magnetismo que sempre levava m para o outro. Porém, agora estava diferente, "ele" estava diferente. A atração parecia ter desaparecido, e o magnetismo também...

Ele a tratara com sua típica indiferença, a tratara como se ela fosse apenas mais uma criminosa de Gothan City, apesar de não tê-la mandado para a prisão, como sempre fizera. Mas, mesmo assim, algo não se encaixava. Onde estava a atração? Onde estava o magnetismo? Onde estava o poder sexual que ela sempre exerceu sobre aquele homem? Onde estava à força que sempre levava um para o outro?

Ainda não sabia esta resposta, mas descobriria... Este, seria seu próximo passo, descobrir o que aconteceu com Batman durante os anos que ela esteve fora para ele mudar tão drasticamente com relação a ela. Este será seu próximo passo, descobrir, para assim poder bolar algo que não tenha nenhuma margem para falhas... Terá quer ser algo grande e perfeito...

Selina desliga o chuveiro, se enrola em uma toalha, o contato da toalha com seus machucados faz os mesmos arderem, e, esta dor só faz aumentar em seu interior seu desejo de vingança por aquela maldita amazona.

Dizem que a vingança é um prato que se come frio, e ela, faria questão de saborear cada segunda daquele doce momento. Sua hora chegaria... E então, a princesa das amazonas descobriria a duras penas que, quem ri por último ri melhor. Os lábios de Selina curvam-se em um sorriso involuntário, enquanto pensa na amazona derrotada e caída a seus pés...

*********************************************************************

Na Torre da Liga, Diana ainda está em seu quarto, às lágrimas caindo sem parar... Não sabia explicar porque, mas, só tinha vontade de chorar e chorar...

Por quê? Por que ele a traíra daquele jeito? Logo agora, que ela precisava tanto dele para se apoiar? Nunca em sua vida precisara tanto de alguém como ela agora estava precisando dele, e ele, a traíra pelas costas desta maneira...

Enfim, ela sai do chão, e, vai deitar-se em sua cama. A dor, o sono e o cansaço a consumindo...

A princesa das amazonas nem percebe o pequeno sangramento que vem de sua vagina, começando a tingir de vermelho o branco do lençol de sua cama...

No refeitório da Torre da Liga, Lanterna verde e Shayera estão conversando.

Lanterna Verde: - Estou preocupado com Diana, você não conseguiu falar com ela?

Shayera: - Não, e, achei melhor não insistir. É melhor darmos um tempo para ela esfriar a cabeça até que Batman chegue e os dois possam conversar e esclarecer este mal-entendido. Até porque, as atuais circunstâncias, forçar uma situação não fará bem nenhum, nem para ela, muito menos para o bebê.

Lanterna verde: - Acho que tem razão. Mas convenhamos que, a Mulher Gato não poderia ter escolhido um momento pior para voltar.

Shayera: - Nisto, sou obrigada a concordar com você. Além de tudo, não é uma situação complicada só para Diana, é complicada para o Batman também.

Lanterna Verde: - Estes dois são, em todo o universo, as duas pessoas mais improváveis para serem pais. Quem imaginaria que o Bruce iria engravidar a princesa?

Nisto, Super Man chega, puxa uma cadeira e se junta aos dois.

Super Man: - Do que vocês estão falando?

Lanterna Verde: - De alguém que voltou para causar problemas na vida do Morcegão e da princesa.

Super Man: - Quem?

Shayera: - A Mulher Gato.

Super Man *olhar espantado*: - Não brinca? Ela voltou?

Lanterna Verde: - Sim. E para piorar, sem querer Diana viu a Mulher gato tentando abraçar o Batman.

Shayera: - E consequentemente entendeu a situação de uma maneira errada.

Super Man: - Entendo. E o Batman? Já conseguiu se explicar com Diana?

Lanterna Verde: - Não. Ele está obcecado em montar um consultório obstétrico para que Diana possa ter um bom pré-natal sem correr nenhum risco.

Super Man: - Neste ponto ele até que está certo. Aqui, tanto ela quanto o bebê estarão totalmente seguros.

Shayera: - Lanterna, você que a viu, ela estava muito nervosa?:

Lanterna Verde: - Acho que a palavra furiosa seria mais indicada...

Super Man: - Mas também pode ter alguma influência dos hormônios que estão em alta pela gravidez.

Lanterna Verde: - O jeito é esperar o Batman chegar para ele se entender com ela.

Shayera: - Tem razão.

*****************************************************************

No prédio matriz das poderosas Indústrias Wayne, Bruce está na sala da presidência sentado em sua cadeia com um computador ligado, camuflando nos itens de orçamento de pesquisa seus gastos para equipar uma moderna sala de pré-natal.

Já estava impaciente por ter que ficar ali resolvendo estes assuntos, queria voltar para a Torre da Liga e ter sua conversa com Diana, fazer entender que entre ele e Selina não havia mais nada. Que a atração que no passado sentiu por Selina havia sumido, que aquela mulher já não significava mais nada em sua vida.

Neste momento, um homem entra em sua sala e senta-se na cadeira em frente a ele. A impaciência de Bruce começa a diminuir, finalmente ele havia chegado.

Bruce: - Pode ser que, daqui para a frente, eu precise mais de você aqui, Lúcios.

Lúcios Fox encara seu patrão e amigo, em todos os anos em que o amigo mantinha sua dupla jornada, sempre o ajudara, seja camuflando orçamentos ou assumindo para ele a frente nos negócios. Mas agora, Bruce Wayne o pedia de uma maneira diferente...

Lúcios: - Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, Bruce. Mas o que há desta vez?

Bruce: - Não vou entrar neste detalhe em particular. Só quero que saiba que, daqui para frente, precisarei muito mais de você aqui.

Lúcios: - Principalmente para encobrir seus gastos misteriosos com armas, equipamentos e todo o resto.

Bruce olha para seu amigo, o único, dentro de sua empresa, em que realmente confiava. Mas, por mais que confiasse em Lúcios, não havia necessidade de ele saber que, dali para frente, estaria mais ausente para acompanhar de perto o crescimento intrauterino de seu filho.

Bruce: - No momento não há necessidade de você saber meus motivos, Lúcios. Porém, em breve, pode ser que você saiba os meus motivos.

Dizendo isto, Bruce prepara-se para sair de sua sala no seu império empresário.

Lúcios: - Já vai?

Bruce: - Ainda tenho muito o que fazer.

Bruce sai de sua sala, entra no elevador privativo que o leva para o térreo, e, do térreo para a saída da sede das indústrias Wayne, onde uma limusine o aguarda. O motorista abre a posta do carro para Bruce, que, entra sem dizer uma palavra.

Pouco tempo depois, Bruce está de volta à mansão Wayne. Alfred abre a porta para seu patrão.

Alfred: - Bem vindo de volta, patrão Bruce. Conseguiu fazer tudo o que ia fazer?

Bruce: - Sim, Alfred. Até depois de amanhã tudo estará terminado e Diana poderá começar a fazer o pré-natal.

Alfred: - Isto é ótimo, patrão Bruce.

Bruce: - Acho que ela já deveria ter começado a fazer. Quero saber o quanto antes se ela e o bebê estão bem.

Alfred: - Compreendo perfeitamente, patrão Bruce.

Bruce: - Estou indo para a Torre da Liga, Alfred.

Alfred: - Devo mandar preparar o jantar para o senhor e a senhorita Diana?

Bruce: - Não, Alfred. É mais provável que passemos a noite na Torre da Liga. Estou indo.

Bruce vai para a Bat Caverna, troca de roupa, dando lugar para seu álter ego, Batman e, liga seu comunicador auricular.

Batman: - J'onn, estou subindo.

E, é tele transportado para a Torre da Liga onde, vai diretamente para a sala de J'onn.

J'onn: - Você ficou a tarde inteiram fora, Batman. Conseguiu tudo o que queria da Terra?

Batman: - Sim. Amanhã as coisas já devem começar a chegar. Quero que tudo esteja pronto até depois da amanhã.

J'onn: - Certo.

Batman: - E Diana?

J'onn: - Ela chegou da Terra um pouco nervosa e disse que queria ficar sozinha. Não a vi desde então.

Batman: - Ela entendeu tudo errado.

J'onn: - Imaginei isto. Mas, você terá que se explicar com ela.

Batman: - O que mais me preocupa, é que ela está sensível por conta da gestação. Selina não poderia ter voltado em momento pior...

J'onn: - Acredito que, se você deixar bem claro que Selina Kyle faz parte do seu passado, Diana acabará entendendo.

Batman: - Assim espero.

J'onn: - Eu a conheço, se você explicar com jeitinho... É claro que, você precisará de uma boa dose de paciência, Batman.

Batman: - Eu sei, estou indo falar com ela agora.

J'onn: - Boa sorte.

Batman deixa a sala de J'onn e, começa a andar pelos corredores da Torre da Liga, se dirigindo para o quarto de Diana, sua amada a adorada princesa. O que exatamente ia dizer a ela, ainda não sabia. Pois, no passado, realmente existiu algo entre ele e Selina Kyle, mas, isto era, para ele, um passado há muito tempo esquecido. Agora, tudo o que importa em sua vida é ela e o bebê, seu filho, que ela carregava em seu ventre..

Porém, sua vasta experiência com mulheres estava lhe dizendo que, não ia ser nada fácil convencer Diana desta verdade. Mulheres são imprevisíveis quanto têm ciúmes.

Por onde começar? Não tinha muita ideia pois, tinha que tomar cuidado para não deixa-la ainda mais irritada e, isto fazer mais mal ao filho deles.

O que mais complica a situação é que, ao contrário de todas as mulheres, Diana não sabe nada sobre gestações e seus perigos. Ele lhe falara que era perigoso ela entrar em uma batalha, e, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi dar uma surra em Selina Kyle por conta de um mal-entendido. O pior é que tinha certeza que a Mulher Gato não ia deixar barato, conhecia Selina Kyle perfeitamente bem e, sabia ela é uma pessoa vingativa.

Mas, tinha que se preocupar com Selina Kyle em outro momento, pois, tudo o que importa agora é se entender com Diana para seu próprio bem, para o bem dela e para o bem do bebê.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas para em frente ao quarto de Diana. Ele tenta abrir a porta, mas, percebe que ela está trancada.

Batman: - Diana, por favor abra a porta, nós precisamos conversar.

Batman sente-se frustrado ao receber o silêncio como resposta.

Batman: - Diana, nós precisamos conversar. Está havendo um mal-entendido aqui.

Ninguém responde. Querendo esclarecer isso de uma vez, Batman liga seu comunicador auricular.

Batman: - Computador, destranque a porta. Usuário 001.

"Usuário reconhecido: Batman."

A porta do quarto se abre e Bruce entra. Como todas as luzes estão apagadas, ele pensa que não tem ninguém. Mas, sua visão mais que depressa vai para a cama, onde ele vê Diana inconsciente sob uma pequena poça vermelha de sangue... Ele congela ali. 

**CONTINUA...**


	33. Aborto?

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 33 - Aborto?**

Pavor e medo, estes são os dois sentimentos que tomam conta de Bruce, enquanto seus olhos não desgrudam de Diana desmaiada em meio ao sangue. Pela segunda vez em sua vida, estava com medo de perder alguém que amava, mesmo este alguém sendo ainda uma pequena semente. Agora, conseguia perceber o quanto ele queria este filho, o fruto de seu amor por Diana, pois a remota possibilidade de perdê-lo, estava doendo em seu coração, que outrora era frio e sem sentimentos.

Porém, neste momento, tinha que deixar a emoção de lado e agir com a razão.

Ele aproxima-se de Diana, para tentar acordá-la. Olhando atentamente, percebe que o sangue tem uma coloração um pouco mais escura que o normal. Gentilmente, ele a cutuca.

Batman: - Diana... Diana...

Lentamente, a princesa das amazonas vai abrindo os olhos e recobrando a consciência. Ela olha para Bruce, um tanto quanto confusa.

Batman *ligando seu comunicador auricular*: - J'onn, Lanterna, Super Man, venham até o quarto de Diana imediatamente! – voltando se para Diana – Você es tá bem? Não está sentindo dor?

Diana ainda encara Batman confusa. O que ele estava fazendo ali com ela? Ele não a havia traído com aquela Mulher Gato? De repente, ela sente algo úmido, olha para si mesma e Vê seu sangramento ao mesmo tempo que o desespero começa a tomar conta dela.

Diana *com um olhar confuso e desesperado*: - Bruce... O que...

Batman: - Fique calma. Neste momento é melhor que você mantenha a calma.

Neste momento, chegam J'onn, Super Man e Lanterna Verde. Rapidamente os três veem o sangue.

Batman *sem se virar para eles*: - Super Man, traga a Leslie aqui imediatamente. J'onn, ache o Senhor Destino e faça com que ele consiga a aparelhagem para uma ultrassonografia não me importa como! Agora vão!

Super Man e J'onn saem imediatamente.

Lanterna Verde: - Ela está tendo um aborto?

Batman *furioso*: - É claro que não! Você não percebeu a coloração do sangue?

Diana estava tão assustada que, não conseguia formular uma pergunta se quer. Não sabia o que aquele sangue significava, porém, Lanterna acabara de mencionar aborto... Será que estava perdendo seu precioso bebê? As lagrimas começam a inundar seus olhos.

Batman não deixa de notar as lágrimas de Diana.

Batman: - Diana, você está sentindo dor?

Diana *ainda assustada*: - Não... Bruce, que está acontecendo? Eu estou perdendo nosso bebê?

Não... Bruce tinha quase certeza de que ela não estava perdendo o bebê deles. Mas, enquanto Leslie não chegasse e não fizesse uma avaliação minuciosa, não poderia ter certeza. A única coisa que sabia, é que precisava deixa-la pois aquilo era, com toda a certeza, uma ameaça de aborto.  
>Batman: - Não, Diana. Pela cor do sangue que você perdeu, não acredito que você esteja perdendo o bebê.<p>

Na verdade, ele não tinha certeza absoluta, mas, no momento, o mais importante era esconder seu próprio desespero para o bem dela e do bebê.

Diana o encara, ainda confusa, cheia de ressentimentos pela traição dele... Estava doendo demais. Por outro lado, não sabia absolutamente sobre gravidez, sal única alternativa era confiar na palavra dele. Mesmo que ele não a ame, como havia dito milhares de vezes para ela. Mas, apesar de não amá-la, ele parecia verdadeiramente preocupado com o bebê deles.

Diana: - E este sangue que eu perdi?

Batman olha para Diana, tinha que dizer algo a ela.

Batman: - Leslie já deve estar chegando. Ela fará uma ultrassonografia e poderá nos dizer exatamente o que está acontecendo.

Neste momento, um portal em forma de cruz se abre e chegam J'onn e Senhor Destino.

Batman: - Senhor Destino, onde está a aparelhagem que exigi?

Senhor Destino: - Calma, Batman. O que você me pediu não é tão fácil quanto parece. Vou esperar a médica chegar e então tele transportarei a todos para um moderno consultório médico.

Batman: - E isso não é perigoso para Diana e para o bebê?

Senhor Destino: - Eu farei com toda a segurança possível. Já está tudo preparado, só falta à médica chegar.

Batman *já demonstrando sinais de impaciência*: - E onde está o Super Man que não chega com a Leslie?

J'onn: - Calma, Batman. Você está mais agitado do que a Diana.

Lanterna verde: - J'onn está certo, Batman. Neste momento o mais importante é manter a calma.

Então, a porta do quarto se abre e chega Super Man, acompanhado de Leslie.

Super Man: - Chegamos.

Leslie: - Batman, pode me dizer o que está acontecendo para você mandar me buscar no meio da noite?

Batman: - preciso que você examine Diana, Leslie. Ela teve um pequeno sangramento, creio que seja uma ameaça de aborto.

A médica então volta seus olhos para a princesa das amazonas.

A simples menção de ameaça de aborto, faz o coração de Diana se apertar ainda mais.

Leslie: - Eu preciso fazer um ultrassom vaginal. Batman, você terá que providenciar isto.

Batman: - Senhor Destino, agora.

Senhor Destino então faz aparecer um portal em forma de cruz e então todos desaparecem, sendo tele transportados para um moderno consultório médico de ginecologia e obstetrícia. Diana está deitada na mesa de exame.

Leslie rapidamente Vê o aparelho para o exame. Ela coloca uma luva estéril e pega o transdutor, enquanto Diana bebe alguns copos de água.

Leslie *se dirigindo a Super Man, Lanterna Verde, J'onn e Senhor Destino*: - Vou ter que pedir para que vocês se retirem agora.

Os quatro saem.

Leslie: - Vou ter que colocar o transdutor em sua vagina, para vermos como está o seu bebê e o que provou este sangramento, Mulher Maravilha.

Diana *tentando conter as lágrimas em seus olhos*: - Eu não vou perder o meu bebê, não é?

Leslie: - Eu creio que não... Pois você não o perdeu até agora... Mas, precisamos ver como está o seu bebê.

Leslie introduz o transdutor dentro da vagina de Diana e, pouco depois, as primeiras imagens começam a aparecer no monitor, à médica observa atentamente as imagens do saco gestacional no monitor. Batman acompanha minunciosamente cada movimento das mãos e do olhar da médica, enquanto Diana observa apreensiva e espera, como o coração na mão, a médica dizer o que precisa desesperadamente ouvir, que seu bebê está bem.

Leslie: - Encontrei a causa da sua hemorragia, Mulher Maravilha.

Diana *tentando conter o desespero de sua voz*: - Mas e o meu bebê? Ele está bem? Ele vai ficar bem?

Leslie: - Por enquanto, ele está bem sim. O que causou sua hemorragia foi um deslocamento do saco gestacional. Provavelmente, voe fez algum esforço que causou este deslocamento.

Batman: - E como é que se trata?

Leslie: - O principal, Mulher Maravilha, é você fazer repouso absoluto até que o saco gestacional se fixe novamente em seu útero. O repouso mais as medicações que vou aplicar e transcrever devem resolver o problema.

Diana: - Repouso?

Leslie: - Sim, repouso absoluto até que o saco gestacional se fixe novamente. E, mesmo depois que ele se fixar, você não poderá sair para lutar. Sei que é seu trabalho, mas isto pode gerar um aborto e, pelo que percebi, você não quer perder o seu filho.

Diana: - É claro que eu não quero perder o meu bebê. Eu o quero mais que tudo nesta vida.

Leslie: - Então, esqueça as lutas pelos próximos meses e pense apenas no bem estar do seu filho. E, Batman, você também é responsável por esta criança. Não deixe que ela faça qualquer esforço, pois, qualquer esforço, por menor que seja, pode fazer com que o saco gestacional se desloque novamente e, se isto vier a acontecer, um aborto será inevitável. Lutas, como já disse, nem pensar.

Batman: - E quanto às medicações?

Leslie: - Não se preocupe, vou transcrever no receituário tudo. Mais uma coisa, pelo que pude notar, você está mais ou menos de cinco semanas de gestação, não é, Mulher Maravilha?

Batman: - Exatamente.

Diana: - Por quê?

Leslie: - Se fizermos uma ultrassonografia semana que vem, será provável que vocês possam escutar os primeiros batimentos cardíacos do bebê.

Diana se deslumbra totalmente com as palavras da média. Pelo que Bruce lhe explicara, seu bebê era apenas uma semente. O fato de que em breve o coraçãozinho dele começaria a bater a deixou completamente maravilhada. Instintivamente, suas mãos vão parar em seu ventre.

Diana: - É mesmo?

Leslie: - Sim. Agora, vou aplicar uma injeção de gestadilona. As outras medicações ficarão a encargo do Batman administrar.

Leslie então aplica uma injeção em Diana, depois, ela escreve um receituário e o entrega a Batman.

********************************************************

Amanhece, e, onde Selina Kyle está hospedada, ela está no restaurante, tomando café da manhã. A morena está um moderno vestido preto, desenhado por algum famoso estilista, que se molda de forma perfeita a seu corpo. O vestido de alcinha com um decote ousado não esconde os grandes hematomas que ela tem pelo corpo, consequência da surra que levara da Mulher Maravilha.

Ela toma uma xícara de café, enquanto está concentrada em seus pensamentos, mal prestando atenção ao movimento do restaurante do hotel.

Na noite anterior, deixara a raiva subir sua cabeça, o que, a impediu de raciocinar direito e enxergar o óbvio. Mas agora... De cabeça fria... Via as coisas com mais calma e, todas as coisas que estavam confusas na noite anterior estavam calaras como água agora.

Seu Batman estava tendo um caso amoroso com a tal Mulher Maravilha. Como não percebera isso antes? Era por isso que seu Batman a estava tratando com tanta indiferença, como se ela não fosse nada na vida dele, como se eles nunca tivessem se amado.

Era tudo culpa da maldita Mulher Maravilha! Ela, de alguma forma, enfeitiçara seu homem para que ele não tivesse olhos para nenhuma outra mulher a não ser ela.

A maldita lhe tirara o homem que sempre foi seu! Batman sempre foi dela e de mais ninguém! E aquela maldita mulher chegara e em dois tempos lhe tirara seu homem!

Mas... Ela ia pagar... E pagar muito caro por isto! Não iria parar enquanto não visse a Mulher Maravilha humilhada a seus pés, chorando lágrimas de sangue e implorando por clemência.

E, quando a maldita Mulher Maravilha estiver totalmente destruída, Batman ira voltar... Como um cachorrinho perdido que volta para o dono.

Ela terá Batman de volta, custe o que custar, e a mulher Maravilha cairá a seus pés. E então tudo voltará a ser como antes.

Selina sorri, perante o simples pensamento de ver a Mulher Maravilha humilhada e destruída. A partir de agora, viverá para a ruína daquela mulher, não se importa com o preço que terá que pagar.

Por sorte, ela sempre tem um plano e, sabe exatamente por onde começar, por aliados, mas não pode ser qualquer um, um aliado forte e inteligente o suficiente para achar o ponto fraco da Mulher Maravilha. E, ela sabe exatamente quem vai procurar apara ajuda-la neste sentido.

E quanto a Batman... Se ele for se colocar em seu caminho para ajudar a maldita princesa das amazonas, sobrará para ele também. Os dois aprenderão que com Selina Kyle não se brinca.

Ele era dela, mas, se ele fosse preferir a amazona idiota, ele irá se ferir também. Afinal, quem mandou ele a trocar por ela? Quem mandou ele a descartar como se ela fosse um lixo? Um objeto para se usar e depois jogar fora.

Ela termina de tomar seu café da manhã, pega sua bolsa que está na cadeira ao lado dela e se dirige para o estacionamento do hotel, a espera de um taxi.

Começaria agora a colocar seu plano em pratica.

***********************************************************

Na Torre da liga, Batman, lanterna Verde e Super Man estão em uma mesa do refeitório conversando.

Super Man: - Diana já acordou?

Batman: - Se ela tivesse acordado, eu não estaria aqui, conversando com vocês.

Lanterna Verde: - E vocês conseguiram conversar para você esclarecer sobre a Mulher gato?

Batman: - Não. Depois que Diana foi medicada, ela dormiu quase que imediatamente. E, Leslie disse que enquanto o saco gestacional não se fixar novamente, Diana não pode sofrer nenhum tipo de aborrecimento. E, será uma conversa difícil...

Super Man: - Mas a Mulher Gato não faz parte do seu passado?

Batman: - Faz parte de um passado há muito tempo enterrado. Mas, tenho certeza de que será complicado fazer Diana entender isso.

Lanterna Verde: - J'onn e Senhor Incrível já tiraram ela de qualquer escala de trabalho Aqui na Torre da Liga, até mesmo das escalas de vigia. Assim, ela só precisará se preocupar com o bem estar do bebê.

Batman: - Melhor assim. Enquanto ela estiver grávida, eu a quero longe de qualquer coisa que tenha algo a ver com a nossa luta contra o crime.

Super Man: - Quem te viu e quem te vê, em Batman?

Batman olha feio para Super Man.

**********************************************************************

No quarto de Diana, ela está sentada em sua cama, com as duas mãos colocadas de forma protetora contra seu ventre, Seus olhos fixos no local onde seu bebê está crescendo.

Tenta segurar as lágrimas, mas não consegue. E a dor de seu coração vai tomando forma e escorrendo por seu rosto através das lágrimas.

Ao ver Bruce abraçado com aquela Mulher Gato quase perdera a cabeça e, este ato, quase lhe custou muito caro, pois ela quase perdera seu bebê.

Seu bebê, que é mais importante para ela que tudo nesta vida, quase morrera por culpa da Mulher Gato, e isso, ela jamais perdoará.

Batman pelo jeito nãos e importa com ela como disse que se importava, pois, não pensou duas vezes em trocá-la pela Mulher Gato, mesmo ela grávida. Apesar de que, ele parecia genuinamente preocupado com sua ameaça de aborto.

Enquanto a médica a examinava, Batman fazia todo o tipo de pergunta, e, isso a deixara muito confusa. Será que ele perguntou tanto porque estava com remorso, por ser responsável pela sua ameaça de aborto?

Ela simplesmente não entendia e, esta era a única conclusão que ela conseguia chegar. Pois, não poderia haver outra explicação. Ele ficara com remorso por ter sido o responsável por seu quase aborto.

Afinal, mesmo ele a trocando pela Mulher Gato, ele ainda é o pai de seu bebê. Mesmo ele não a amando, ele ainda é o pai de seu filhinho e nada vai mudar isso. Ele tem seus direitos de pai, e ela, terá que aprender a conviver com a dor de ver o homem que ama mais que tudo nesta vida com outra quando ele for visitar o filho...

No momento, não sabia o que fazer, sabia que precisava de repouso absoluto até o saco gestacional se ficar novamente, mas e depois? O que ela fará depois? Continuar na Liga da Justiça e sofrer toda vez que tiver que olhar para ele? Ou ir embora para algum lugar e manter alguma distância? Assim, os dois só se veriam quando fossem tratar do bebê.

As lagrimas insistem em cair de seus olhos, junto com todo o sofrimento do dia anterior.

Neste momento, a porta do quarto se abre e surge Batman, com seu típico olhar frio. Ela rapidamente seca suas lágrimas. Batman senta-se ao lado dela na cama.

Batman: - Diana, nós precisamos conversar.

**********************************************************************

No subúrbio de Gothan City, Selina Kyle troca suas roupas refinadas por seu uniforme de Mulher Gato. Nas últimas vezes em que usara esta roupa, foi para chamar a atenção de Batman...

Agora, a situação é diferente. Está pronta para começar a sua vingança contra a mulher que odeia com todas as forças de seu ser.

Por enquanto não tem muita coisa em mente, pois precisa descobrir o ponto fraco de sua inimiga.

Mas, se conseguir se aliar a esta pessoa, conseguirá descobrir o ponto fraco dela, o calcanhar de Aquiles da maldita amazona.

Não lhe agrada a ideia de ter que se aliar logo a ele, mas, por ódio e vontade de se vingar, descerá a este nível. E, além do mais, para ver a amazona destruída vale qualquer coisa, até se aliar a ele.

Uma aliança com ele lhe trará muitas vantagens. E, ela tem um trunfo que o convencerá em um piscar de olhos, disso ela tem certeza.

Ela esta descendo ao mais baixo dos níveis, como nunca em sua vida achou que desceria, tudo isto para se vingar da amazona ladra de homens.

Quando ela estivesse humilhada, morta e fora de seu caminho, Batman não olharia mais para ela e, iria voltar, como tantas vezes fez no passado.

A maldita Mulher maravilha lhe tirara Batman sem nem pensar duas vezes. Se não fosse por ela, Batman ainda seria seu, , ela nem precisaria fazer muito esforço para isso.

Durante anos, Batman pertenceu a ela e ela pertenceu a Batman. Estava tudo perfeito... Até a chegada da maldita amazona...

Ela chegou e estragou tudo... Ela chegou e lhe roubou Batman... Ela chegou e estragou algo que já estava perfeito...

Ela, se achando a rainha da beleza e da juventude, a toda poderosa... A invencível... Ela chegou e lhe roubou Batman, fazendo com que ele a tratasse com frieza... E isso, é imperdoável!

A maldita Mulher Maravilha lhe tirara Batman e, pagará por este atrevimento com lagrimas de sangue e a morte, ou não se chama Selina Kyle, a Mulher Gato.

Selina percebe que já chegou a seu destino, um galpão totalmente abandonado em uma rua totalmente deserta. Ela abre a porta do galpão, que está destrancada. O galpão é totalmente escuro e mal iluminado, mas, no meio da escuridão, ela logo vê a sombra de seu anfitrião. Vestido em seu habitual terno roxo, cabelos negros em um topete nada convencional e seu exagerado sorriso, Coringa estende a mão para cumprimentar a recém-chegada.

Coringa: - Mas olha só o que temos aqui... Meauu, você nunca vem me visitar... A que devo a sua visita?

Mulher Gato *ignorando a mão estendida de Coringa*: - Coringa, eu vim lhe propor uma aliança que será vantajosa para nós dois.

Coringa: - Que tipo de aliança?

Mulher Gato: - Quero me unir a você para juntos destruirmos o Batman e a Mulher Maravilha.

O sorriso exagerado de Coringa se intensifica.

Coringa: - Destruir o Batmanzinho, é? Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! 

**CONTINUA...**


	34. O Coringa, o Morcego, a Princesa

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 34 - O Coringa, O Morcego, A Princesa E A Gatinha**

Selina encara Coringa imóvel, enquanto a risada tétrica do vilão ecoa pelo grande galpão. Seus olhos cheios de um ódio profundo pelo Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Coringa: - Meauu, e porque eu me uniria a você para destruir o Batmanzinho?

Mulher Gato: - Entre muitos motivos, porque eu sou mais inteligente que todos os vilões com que você já se aliou.

Coringa: - E o que a chata amazona tem a ver com o Morcego?

Selina sabia que seria difícil convencer Coringa a se aliar a ela sem contar toda a verdade, mas já tinha um plano.

Mulher Gato: - Nós vamos usar a Mulher Maravilha como isca para atrair Batman.

Coringa *zombando de sua visitante*: - E você acha que ele vai cair nessa? Eu conheço o Morceguinho muito bem e ele não faz o tipo que se preocupa com o próximo.

Mulher Gato: - Pense, Coringa. Se matarmos a Mulher Maravilha, companheira de trabalho dele, ele ficará furioso e perderá a razão. E então será fácil pegá-lo.

Coringa começa a pensar nas palavras de Selina, sem deixar de sorrir um instante. Ele começa a andar em círculos, em volta de si mesmo. Conhecia o morceguinho tempo suficiente para saber que ele jamais cairia em algo assim. A não ser... Que a Meauu estivesse escondendo alguma coisa dele. Mas, de qualquer jeito, a ideia de se livrar para sempre do Batmanzinho era tentadora a seus olhos.

Coringa: - Continuo dizendo que o Batmanzinho não vai cair nessa.

Selina está disposta a convencer Coringa a se aliar a ela custe o que custar e não desistirá facilmente.

Mulher Gato: - Escute, Coringa. Nós vamos nos concentrar em duas fases: na primeira, teremos que descobrir qual é o ponto fraco da Mulher Maravilha, ou seja, ela será o nosso alvo um. Quando descobrirmos, vamos usar este ponto fraco para destruirmos a Mulher Maravilha na frente do Batman, para desestabiliza-lo psicoloamente. Por mais que ele seja frio e solitário, ele não vai ficar imune ao ver sua companheira de trabalho morta diante de seus olhos. Ele vai querer vingança, e, será justamente aí que poderemos pegá-lo.

O sorriso de Coringa aumenta ainda mais, a lógica da gatinha fazia todo sentido do mundo. Porém, ele não era burro, sabia que por trás das palavras da Meauu ela estava escondendo uma informação fundamental dele.

Por enquanto, iria fingir que estava caindo na dela, até descobrir o que ela está escondendo. Seja o que for, tem algo a ver com a Mulher Maravilha e é a chave para destruir seu arqui-inimigo para sempre.

Coringa: - Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

A risada tétrica do vilão ecoa pelo ambiente.

Selina não tira seus olhos de Coringa, e, percebe que, pela risada dele, que ele havia acreditado em suas palavras, tudo estava saindo de acordo com seus planos. O Coringa a ajudaria a matar a maldita princesa amazona e, no final, ela livraria Batman do palhaço. E, com a amazona fora de seu caminho, Batman seria só seu...

Mulher Gato *sorrindo maliciosamente*: - Suponho que temos um acordo, ou estou errada?

Coringa *mais uma vez estendendo sua mão para a Mulher Gato e com um sorriso imenso de satisfação*: - Sim, temos um acordo. Mas, eu conheço o Morcego melhor do que ninguém e sei como ele pensa, e, já te adianto que não será uma tarefa fácil.

Mulher Gato *mais uma vez sem apertar a mão estendida de Coringa*: - Por isso estou dizendo para começarmos pela Amazona, ela não é tão esperta quanto o Batman.

Coringa: - Vamos ter que chamar alguns aliados para esta empreitada. Inimigos em comum do Morceguinho...Temos que planejar algo grande... Vamos fazer da morte do Batmanzinho a maior piada do século! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

Selina sorri consigo mesma. Agora que conseguira um poderoso aliado para sua vingança, seria questão de tempo para a Mulher Maravilha cair a seus pés.

*****************************************************************

Na Torre da Liga, Diana e Batman apenas se encaram, sem dizer nada um ao outro. Diana tenta, a todo custo, segurar suas lágrimas, pois, sabia que Bruce viera lhe dizer adeus, sabia que ele ia dizer que o que viveram juntos foi apenas uma ilusão. Que, quem ele amava na realidade é a Mulher Gato.

Pela segunda vez em sua vida, Batman nãos abe por onde começar a se explicar... Ele nãos abe como fazer para Diana entender que, entre ele e Selina não existe mais nada. Que Selina Kyle voltou apenas para infernizar sua vida.

Tinha que contar para ela de um jeito que ela entendesse, e, de uma maneira que não colocasse em risco a vida de seu filho afinal, Diana havia tido uma ameaça de aborto e contrariedades pode fazer com que a ameaça se torne realidade e ela realmente tenha um aborto. Nunca em sua vida estivera em uma situação tão complicada. Porém, o teor desta conversa é inevitável, tem que começa-la de qualquer jeito...

Batman: - Diana...

Só o fato de ouvir seu nome da boca dele já faz o coração de Diana sair pela boca e as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos. Só sua voz sedutora dizendo apenas seu nome já mexe com ela. Céus! Como conseguirá sobreviver sem ele? E como é que ele exerce todo este poder sobre ela?

Enfim, seria melhor ela mesma colocar um ponto final em tudo isto, antes que se machucasse ainda mais.

Diana: - Batman, eu sei o que você veio me dizer, mas, não precisa se dar ao trabalho.

Batman a encara totalmente confuso. Ela sabia o que ele tinha a dizer? Todas as suas explicações? Ela realmente entendia que Selina Kyle era parte de seu passado e que ela não fazia mais parte de sua vida?

Batman *confuso*: - Você sabe?

Diana *tentando a todo custo conter suas lágrimas*: - Sei, por isso não precisa se dar ao trabalho de dizer... Podemos pular esta parte e ir direto ao ponto mais importante da questão.

Batman *ainda mais confuso*: - A parte mais importante da questão?

Diana 8as lágrimas finalmente caindo por sua face*: - Sim, nosso filho. Uma coisa é você não me querer ao seu lado como mulher, é você não me amar. Mas isto não muda o fato de que você é o pai do meu filho. E, apesar de tudo, ele merece crescer tendo um pai presente em sua vida. Eu demorei a perceber isso, por ter crescido em uma ilha sem homens, mas meu filho crescerá neste mundo e ele tem direito a um pai presente.

Batman a olha, chocado. Ela realmente achava que ele não a amava? Só por conta de um mal-entendido?

Batman: - Diana, está havendo um mal-entendido aqui. Você vu algo que não deveria ter visto e interpretou a situação da maneira mais errada possível, você viu algo que definitivamente não existe.

Diana *começando a se exaltar*: - Está me dizendo que minha visão me pregou um trote e eu não vi você abraçado com a Mulher Gato?

Batman precisava fazê-la se acalmar, pois aquilo não iria fazer bem nenhum ao bebê.

Batman: - Diana, não estou dizendo que você não me viu abraçado a Mulher Gato, ou melhor, ela me abraçando, pois são duas coisas completamente diferentes.

Diana *olhar incrédulo*: - Diferentes?

Batman: - sim, diferentes. Pois, a Selina realmente me abraçou, mas, em momento algum eu correspondi ao abraço dela.

Diana *nervosa*: - Você a trata pelo nome, com toda esta intimidade, eu vejo vocês abraçados e você vem me dizer que não é o que estou pensando?

Batman: Diana, como eu disse, Selina me abraçou e, em momento algum eu retribui o gesto dela. Pelo contrario, aquilo estava me repudiando.

Diana *sem conseguir acreditar nas palavras de Batman*: - É mesmo? Pois não é o que parecia...

Batman: - Preste atenção, Diana. A única mulher que eu amei, a única mulher que eu amo e a única mulher que eu vou amar para sempre é você! Só você faz meu coração gelado se aquecer com seu amor, só você faz eu me sentir vivo, só você... Diana, você me ensinou o que é felicidade... Em meu coração, só tem espaço para você.

Diana o olha muito confusa, as lágrimas teimando em cair de seus olhos. Se tudo o que ele diz é verdade, por que ele estava abraçado com aquela mulher?

Diana *as lágrimas insistindo em cair de seus olhos*: - Eu queria poder acreditar em você, mas eu vi você abraçado a Mulher Gato, e, ela parecia bem íntima de você.

Batman: - No passado, nós fomos bem íntimos, não vou negar.

Diana se sente decepcionada, então, havia mesmo algo entre os dois. Estava se sentindo triste, magoada, ferida...

Diana: - Então o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Porque não vai atrás da Mulher Gato?

Batman: - Eu disse que no passado fui bem íntimo de Selina Kyle, não que eu seja agora. Não quero nada com Selina, já disse. Com ela era só atração sexual. Tudo o que me importa é você e nosso filho.

O olhar de Diana é ao mesmo tempo desesperado e suplicante.

Diana: - Então me explique...

Diana simplesmente não consegue segurar suas lágrimas, que caem por seu rosto perfeito de anjo. Estava sensível demais, em um nível que nem ela mesma entendia, a ponto de qualquer palavra a fazer chorar.

Batman: - Há alguns anos, antes de eu sequer sonhar que te conheceria, eu tinha certa atração sexual por Selina Kyle. O que tivemos nem pode ser chamado de caso... Só que, só que todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos esta aração tomava conta de nós dois e, acabávamos na cama dela.

Pronto, havia dito. Só esperava que ela entendesse que Selina Kyle era passado em sua vida, que não a amava e não queria nada com ela.

Diana continua chorando sem parar.

Diana: - Então você assume que estava prestes a ir para a cama com a Mulher Gato quando eu cheguei?

Batman: - Diana, eu disse que no passado sempre acabava na cama de Selina, não que eu ia para a cama com ela. Entenda uma coisa, Diana, depois que eu te conheci e me apaixonei por você, tudo mudou.

Diana queria desesperadamente acreditar nas palavras de Batman.

Diana: - O que mudou?

Batman: - Eu mudei! Ou melhor, o amor que sinto por você me fez mudar! Eu vi Selina e não senti absolutamente nada por ela, nem um vestígio da atração que no passado eu sentia por ela. Tudo isto porque eu amo você, princesa. Tudo isto porque no meu coração, na minha mente e no meu corpo só tem espaço para você. Eu te amo, Diana. E depois de tudo o que já vivemos juntos você não deveria duvidar.

Diana: - Bruce...

Batman tira sua máscara, revelando para Diana seu rosto perfeito. Os olhos azuis da princesa, repletos de lágrimas, encarando os olhos negros do príncipe de Gothan. Ele pega uma das mãos da princesa e a coloca gentilmente em seu coração.

Batman: - Olhe em meus olhos, escute meu coração, princesa. Só você faz meus olhos arderem de tanto desejo, se incendiarem de paixão, só você faz meu coração bater mais rápido, só você é capa de c, com seu jeito doce e quente, fazer brotar o que há de melhor em mim. Você, Diana, é a única pessoa no universo capaz de me fazer feliz, é a pessoa que me ensinou o que e o amor e a felicidade. Agora, eu peço para que olhe bem no fundo dos meus olhos e veja se eu estou mentindo.

Diana olha bem no fundo dos olhos de Batman e não vê nenhuma mentira, nenhum sinal de que ele esteja mentindo. Tudo o que ela vê nos olhos dele é amor... Amor por ela... E não pela tal Mulher Gato... Ele realmente a ama... Está escrito em seus olhos...

Diana: - Bruce, eu...

Batman: - Não precisa dizer nada...

A boca de Bruce toma a de Diana em um beijo urgente e apaixonado. A princesa das amazonas abre sua boca em um convite, e a língua de Bruce começa a explorar a boca de Diana.

Diana puxa Bruce para perto de si e o abraça com força, ele retribui o abraço de forma apaixonada sem deixar de beijá-la, suas mãos acariciando o corpo da princesa.

Com carinho, ele a deita na cama e então sobe a camisola dela, expondo a barriga da princesa das amazonas. E então ele começa a beijar a barriga da princesa, local onde o seu filho está crescendo, deixando Diana completamente maravilhada com o gesto de carinho.

Bruce vai fazendo uma trilha de beijos, começando pela barriga e subindo para os seios dela. A cada carícia, a cada beijo, ele sente a pele de Diana se arrepiando de prazer.

Diana: - Bruce... Bruce... Por favor, me ame...

Bruce beija pela ultima vez a barriga de Diana e abaixa a camisola dela, para depois depositar um beijo carinhoso na testa de sua amada princesa.

Batman: - por mais que eu queira, nós não podemos, princesa.

Diana o olha, confusa.

Diana: - Por que não podemos?

Batman coloca uma de suas mãos na barriga da Diana.

Batman: - porque você teve uma ameaça de aborto e um deslocamento do saco gestacional. E, nem eu e nem você queremos perder nosso filho, ele é importante demais para nós dois e eu não vou arriscar perde-lo em troca de uns momentos de prazer.

Diana: - Então nós não vamos poder fazer amor enquanto eu estiver grávida?

Batman *sorrindo gentilmente*: - Vamos, princesa. Quando Leslie nos disser que é cem por cento seguro. Lembre-se, princesa, você precisa de repouso absoluto pelos próximos dias e fazer amor requer esforço de ambas às partes...

Diana está dividida, uma parte dela quer muito fazer amor com Bruce novamente, enquanto sua parte racional lhe manda concordar com Bruce e pensar em seu bebê.

Diana: - Eu sei.

Batman: - E por falar em repouso, eu acho melhor você ir para minha casa, querida.

Diana: - por quê?

Batman: - Porque você ficará mais acomodada e confortável. Em minha casa, você terá todo o conforto e todos os cuidados de que necessita neste momento. Aqui na Torre da Liga não é o lugar mais indicado para você neste momento.

Diana: - E sua casa é?

Batman: - Com toda certeza. E lá em casa poderei ficar mais tempo com você, lá você nãos e preocupará com vilões e nossa luta contra o crime. Conversei com J'onn e, aos poucos, vou diminuir a minha carga de trabalho aqui na Torre da Liga.

Diana *visivelmente confusa*: - Por quê? Sua vida é a luta contra o crime, Bruce.

Batman: - porque você e nosso filho são muito mais importantes que a luta contra o crime. Eu quero estar presente em sua vida e acompanhar o crescimento de nosso bebê em seu ventre. Eu quero estar ao seu lado em cada mudança que for acontecendo em seu corpo, quero atender aos seus desejos de grávida, quero estar ao seu lado quando você sentir ele te chutar pela primeira vez...

Diana começa a chorar de emoção perante as palavras de Bruce, pois ela sentiu o amor dele em cada uma delas, ele não as disse da boca para fora, ele as pronunciou com seu coração.

Diana: - Bruce...

Batman: - Como eu disse, princesa, você e nosso filho se tornaram a coisa mais importante de minha vida. Acredite, Selina não significa nada em minha vida. Por favor, Diana, acredite.

Diana *claramente emocionada*: - Eu acredito, Bruce.

Batman: - Então você vai se mudar definitivamente para minha casa?

Diana: - Eu não sei... Está tudo tão confuso...

Batman: - Então fique lá pelo menos até o saco gestacional se fixar. Depois decidiremos juntos o que fazer.

Diana: - Bruce...

Batman: - Acredito que isto seja o melhor para nosso filho, querida.

Diana tenta abrir a boca para protestar, mas Batman a toma em seus braços em um beijo apaixonado, e as palavras se perdem no calor dos braços do homem que ama desesperadamente.

**********************************************************************

Em Gothan City, mais especificamente em um galpão no subúrbio da cidade, Coringa e a Mulher Gato ainda discutem sua estranha aliança.

Mulher gato: - Então estamos combinados de que nosso alvo um será a Mulher Maravilha.

Coringa: - Ainda não concordei muito com isso, afinal a ideia é destruir o Batmanzinho.

Mulher Gato: - Coringa, você é burro? Se não usarmos algum membro da Liga da Justiça como chamariz, o Batman jamais cairá em nossa armadilha. Quando a Mulher Maravilha for morta diante dos olhos dele será mais fácil destruí-lo.

Coringa: - Você não tem senso de humor, Meauu. Mas faremos do seu jeito...

Por enquanto... É o pensamento que vem a mente do vilão palhaço e psicopata.

Mulher Gato: - Outra cosia que eu quero que fique bem clara é a NÃO participação da Arlequina nesta nossa sociedade secreta.

Coringa: - E porque a Arlequina não pode se juntar a nós nesta empreitada?

Mulher Gato: - Dentre vários motivos, eu posso destacar o fato dela ser burra e influenciável e ter te denunciado várias vezes ao Batman.

Coringa *diminuindo o sorriso em sua face*: - Estraga prazeres.

Mulher Gato: - Pense, Coringa. Se quisermos um plano perfeito, sem qualquer chance de margem para falhas, temos que eliminar qualquer pessoa que dê margens para erros, por menor que seja. E, a primeira pessoa desta lista é a Arlequina.

Coringa *voltando a sorrir*: - Uau! A Gatinha está mesmo determinada!

Mulher Gato: - Apenas quando eu planejo algo, gosto que saia perfeito.

Coringa: - Então deixemos a Arlequina de fora por enquanto, mas, vamos precisar de aliados, pois o Morceguinho é muito esperto. Que tal a Gangue de Cartas Sequência Real?

Mulher Gato: - É um caso a se pensar. Agora, o mais importante é bolarmos uma maneira de descobrir qual é o ponto fraco da Mulher Maravilha, porque ela deve ter algum.

Sem deixar de sorrir, Coringa encara a Mulher Gato. A cada palavra dita por ela, a certeza de que ela está escondendo a chave apara a destruição definitiva do morcego. E, seja qual for esta chave, a Mulher Maravilha tem algo a ver com ela, isto, se ela própria não for à chave... É isso, a amazona com certeza é a chave para a destruição do Morceguinho...

De repente, um plano começa a se formar em sua mente...

Coringa: - Meauu, de acordo com a sua lógica, nosso alvo um terá que ser a Amazona, não é?

Mulher Gato: - Exatamente. Depois dela, será o Batman.

Coringa: - Acho que estou começando a ter um plano para descobrirmos qual é o ponto fraco dele... E, se tudo der certo como eu estou pensando que dará, a princesa e o Morcego cairão para sempre. Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! 

**CONTINUA...**


	35. Repouso e os primeiros desejos

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 35 - Repouso e os Primeiros Desejos**

Três dias depois, na suíte principal da mansão Wayne, Diana acorda e, automaticamente, a primeira coisa que faz é olhar pra o lado e ver o lugar de Bruce vazio, aquela enorme cama king size não era a mesma sem ele. Mais uma vez, ele levantara cedo para cumprir com suas obrigações em suas empresas.

A náusea toma conta dela, mas, já havia se acostumado a esses enjoos matinais, pois, todas as manhãs eram assim, enjoos que melhoravam depois que ela comesse algo, e, desde que não chegasse perto de café. Ela tomara repulsa total por café, só o cheiro a fazia ir correndo para o banheiro. Uma coisa com a qual ainda não havia se acostumado é com a vontade de comer a toda hora, pois, por mais que coma, ela nunca está totalmente satisfeita. Leslie, a médica de confiança de Bruce que vem examiná-la todos os dias, diz que isso é perfeitamente normal.

Ela está em um repouso absoluto desde sua ameaça de aborto, a fim de não perdesse precioso bebê. Bruce não a deixava fazer esforço algum, por menor que fosse, e, conforme prometera, estava ao lado dela na maior parte do tempo, diminuindo gradativamente sua carga de trabalho na Liga da Justiça.

De repente, a porta do quarto de abre e, tirando-a de seus pensamentos, Alfred entra no quarto, trazendo uma farta bandeja de café da manhã, contendo ovos, torradas, leite, suco de laranja, pão, biscoito e frutas. Ele deposita a bandeja sobre a cama.

Alfred: - Bom dia, senhorita Diana. Trouxe seu café da manhã.

Diana: - Alfred, quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que eu posso descer e tomar café da manhã na sala de jantar?

Alfred: - São as ordens do patrão Bruce, senhorita.

Diana: - Você conhece o Bruce há anos, não é, Alfred?

Alfred: - Eu trabalho nesta casa desde que o patrão Bruce usava fraldas. Mas o que a senhorita quer saber exatamente? Se for mais clara as chances serão maiores de eu poder ajuda-la.

Diana: - O Bruce realmente quer o meu bebê, ou ele só está fazendo isso por obrigação?

Alfred sorri, pois entendia perfeitamente porque ela estava lhe fazendo esta pergunta em particular.

Alfred: - Senhorita Diana, eu conheço o patrão Bruce melhor do que ninguém e, posso lhe garantir que ele realmente quer o filho ou filha que a senhorita está esperando. O amor que ele sente pela senhorita o transformou, no momento, o patrão Bruce só tem olhos e interesse para a senhorita e o bebê que está sendo gerado em seu ventre.

As mãos de Diana automaticamente vão para a barriga dela, onde seu bebê cresce em segurança. Ela sorri.

Diana: - Acho que é um menino.

Alfred: - Ainda é um pouco cedo para saber o sexo do bebê, senhorita.

Diana *sorrindo*: - Eu sei. Mas, eu torço para que seja um menino. E que tenha os mesmos olhos do Bruce.

Alfred: - Dizem que as mães tem sexto sentido. Quem sabe, a senhorita não esteja adivinhando o sexo do futuro senhor ou senhora desta casa.

Diana: - Esta casa será do meu bebê?

Alfred: - Certamente, senhorita Diana. Não somente a casa, mas todo o império e fortuna dos Wayne. Afinal, esta criança que a senhorita está esperando é filha e herdeira de Bruce Wayne, um dos homens mais ricos do mundo.

Diana: - Eu não havia pensado nisso, Alfred. Na verdade, a única coisa na qual eu pensei desde que descobri que estou grávida é que este bebê é o fruto do amor que sinto pelo Bruce.

Alfred: - Sei disso, senhorita Diana, está em seus olhos. Eu sempre soube que a senhorita nunca olhou para o dinheiro ou posição social do patrão Bruce. Agora se a senhorita me der licença, vou cuidar de meus afazeres.

Alfred se retira, deixando Diana sozinha. Ela termina o café da manhã, sem deixar nada na bandeja, e então vai para o closet, procurar uma roupa para vestir-se. Rapidamente, ela escolhe um vestido vermelho de alcinha, na altura de seus joelhos. Enquanto se troca, ela começa a se olhar no grande espelho do closet, e, seu olhar logo vai para sua barriga, onde seu bebê está crescendo. Suas mãos automaticamente vão para sua barriga e, ela vira-se de lado para de olhar de perfil, querendo notar alguma mudança em seu corpo.

Ela está tão distraída que nem percebe Bruce parado, na porta do closet, sorrindo para ela.

Bruce se sente completamente encantado e dominado perante a visão de Diana, se admirando no espelho. Não sabia se era a maternidade, mas a verdade é que Diana está mais bonita do que nunca. Ela parece uma deusa personificada em forma humana de tão bela, e, ele tem certeza absoluta de que, mesmo quando ela começar a engordar e a barriga começar a crescer, ela continuará sendo a mulher mais linda do planeta.

Diana olha para trás e se depara com Bruce, parado na porta do closet e sorrindo sedutoramente para ela. Imediatamente, as maçãs de seu rosto assumem uma coloração mais rosada evidenciando seu constrangimento, pois, tinha certeza de que estava parecendo uma adolescente, e não uma mulher.

Bruce continua a sorrir, pois vermelha, ela fica ainda mais linda.

Bruce: - Você está linda, princesa.

Diana: *ainda envergonhada e um pouco sem graça*: - Eu não sabia que você já havia chegado, Bruce.

Bruce: - Acabei de chegar, e, não resisti e fiquei completamente imóvel, apenas olhando você se admirar no espelho.

Diana: - Você deve ter me achado uma boba...

Bruce: - Muito pelo contrário, achei você à mulher mais linda de todo o universo.

Bruce se aproxima de Diana, cobrindo a pouca distância que separa os dois e então ele beija a princesa de forma apaixonada, sendo correspondido com a mesma paixão. Seu corpo ansioso pelo dela, mas, no momento, ele sabe perfeitamente que não pode tê-lo, pelo menos por enquanto. Com muito carinho, ele afasta-se dela.

Bruce: - Como está se sentindo?

Diana: - Muito bem.

Bruce: - Não está sentindo dor?

Diana *sem conseguir deixar de sorrir*: - Não, Bruce. Estou absolutamente bem.

Bruce: - Você sabe, princesa. Estou preocupado com você e com nosso filho.

Diana: - Nós estamos bem, Bruce.

Os dois vão para uma enorme sala de televisão, onde o aparelho de televisão LCD mais parece uma tela de cinema. Bruce senta-se em um enorme sofá, e, Diana deita-se no mesmo, com sua cabeça no colo de Bruce. Ele pega o controle remoto e liga a televisão.

Diana: - E como estão as coisas na Torre da Liga?

Bruce *olhar questionador*: - Nós não combinamos que, para o bem do bebê, você ficaria longe dos problemas da Liga da Justiça?

Diana levanta-se do colo de Bruce para encará-lo. Seus olhos azuis olhando bem fundo nos olhos negros do príncipe de Gothan.

Diana: - Entenda, Bruce. Eu nasci e fui criada para ser uma guerreira, não uma mulher frágil e esta troca brusca de papéis... Eu ainda não assimilei completamente isso. É uma situação muito nova para mim. E o fato de eu não saber o que esperar do futuro a complica ainda mais...

Bruce: - Eu consigo te entender completamente, princesa. Como eu também sei que você entende tudo isto é para o bem deste bebê, que você carrega em seu ventre e que é tão precioso para nós. Por isso combinamos que você viria para cá e que, pelo menos por enquanto, ficaria longe de qualquer assunto relacionado à Liga da Justiça.

Diana: - Bruce...

Bruce: - Querida, eu só quero o melhor para você e para nosso filho.

Bruce a abraça com muito carinho, para então beijá-la de forma intensa, com amor, carinho, ternura... Para fazê-la perceber que ela não está sozinha, que ele está com ela e que, passarão por isso juntos.

Diana volta a se deitar no sofá e a colocar sua cabeça no colo de Bruce, e, os dois voltam suas atenções para a televisão, onde começa a passar um programa sobre culinária.

Bruce pega o controle remoto e está prestes a mudar de canal, quando é interrompido por Diana.

Bruce: - Qual o problema?

Diana: - Não mude o canal.

Bruce: - Você gosta de programas de culinária?

Diana: - Não é isso...

Bruce: - Não compreendo...

Diana: - É a torta que a apresentadora estás ensinado a preparar...

Bruce: - Você gosta de torta de limão?

Diana: - Não exatamente, gosto. Mas... É que olhando para a torta da televisão, me veio uma vontade de comer torta de castanha com cobertura de maracujá enfeitada com morangos silvestres picados e com recheio de pêssego em calda. Fico com uma vontade... Com água na boca... É estranho, pois nunca tive vontade de comer algo assim na vida...

Bruce começa a rir e Diana estranha. Afinal, ele não é o tipo de pessoa que sorri com facilidade. O que ela havia dita que ele achou graça?

Diana: - Qual a graça?

Bruce sorri mais ainda perante a pergunta de Diana. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, imaginou ter que explicar a uma mulher grávida que ela estava tendo desejos. Ele sorri mais uma vez, Diana está tendo seu primeiro desejo de grávida e, como fora criada em uma ilha sem homens, com costumes totalmente diferentes... Não sabia o que isso significava, muito menos o que é um desejo de grávida. Lá, as mulheres não engravidam e, Diana é a primeira amazona a passar por essa experiência.

Ele continua a sorrir.

Diana: - Bruce, eu perguntei qual a graça.

Bruce: - Você, princesa. Ou melhor, seu desejo.

Diana: - Desejo?

Bruce: - Sim, querida, desejo. Algo que algumas mulheres grávidas passam, devido às alterações hormonais que o seu corpo está sofrendo. É perfeitamente normal.

Neste momento, chega Alfred, com uma bandeja contendo um bule de chá e duas xícaras. Ele começa a servir chá a Bruce e Diana.

Alfred: - Se me permite a ousadia de expressar minha opinião, patrão Bruce, acho que o senhor deve providenciar logo o desejo da senhorita Diana. A não ser que o senhor queira que o bebê nasça com cara torta de... Torta de que mesmo, senhorita Diana?

Diana: - Torta de castanha com cobertura de maracujá enfeitada com morangos silvestres picados e com recheio de pêssego em calda.

Bruce: - Alfred, nós temos todos estes ingredientes aqui?

Alfred: - Só não temos os morangos silvestres, patrão Bruce.

Diana: - Bruce, meu bebê vai nascer com cara de torta de castanha?

Bruce: - Não, princesa. Eu vou satisfazer o seu desejo.

Diana: - Você vai fazer à torta? Confesso que não consigo parar para pensar em outra coisa a não ser o gosto dela, a vontade está aumentando...

Bruce: - Alfred, mande um dos empregados ir até o mercado de Gothan para comprar três caixas de morangos silvestres dos mais frescos e os mais vermelhos que encontrarem.

Alfred: - Como quiser, patrão Bruce.

O mordomo termina de servir Bruce e Diana e se retira.

A princesa olha para o rosto de Bruce, seus olhos azuis mostrando uma curiosidade e uma preocupação sincera, que não passam despercebidos pelo Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Bruce: - Qual o problema, princesa?

Diana: - Meu bebê...

A simples menção do filho deles, já faz com que Bruce substitua sua postura relaxada por uma postura preocupante.

Bruce: - Você está se sentindo mal? Vou trazer a Leslie aqui imediatamente para examinar você.

Diana: - Não é isso...

Bruce *sem conseguir entender*: - Então o que é?

Diana: - Se eu não comer uma torta de castanha com cobertura de maracujá enfeitada com morangos silvestres picados e com recheio de pêssego em calda, meu bebê vai realmente nascer com o rosto que lembra o de uma torta?

Bruce não consegue deixar de segurar um riso. Então era esta a preocupação da princesa?

Bruce: - Então é esta a sua preocupação, princesa?

Diana *sem conseguir entender o motivo de Bruce estar rindo tanto*: - Qual a graça?

Bruce: - Perdão, princesa, mas não pude evitar. Você acha mesmo que o bebê nascerá com o rosto que lembre o de uma torta?

Diana: - Você sabe que eu não cresci no mundo dos homens e que não sei nada sobre estas coisas.

Bruce: - Isso são um monte de superstições e lendas. Mas, como eu já disse, seus desejos serão uma ordem para mim. Eu realizarei todos os seus desejos.

Diana não consegue deixar de sorrir, pois Bruce irá mesmo fazer a torta e, a cada minuto, o desejo de poder saborear a torta só aumenta dentro dela, algo que nunca antes em sua vida havia acontecido.

Para ela, esta gravidez está sendo, literalmente, um período de novas descobertas, pequenos sinais que a deixam simplesmente maravilhada.

******************************************************************

Duas horas depois, Diana ainda está na sala de televisão, ainda assistindo ao programa de culinária e, comendo uma caixa de morangos silvestres.

Alfred se aproxima.

Alfred: - Senhorita Diana, os senhores John Stuart e Wally West estão aqui e desejam vê-la.

Diana: - Mande-os vir até aqui, Alfred.

Alfred: - Como quiser, senhorita Diana.

E se retira, voltando cinco minutos depois, acompanhado de John e Wally. Wally joga-se no sofá ao lado de Diana, pega três morangos de uma vez e coloca-os na boca. John senta-se ao lado de Wally no sofá.

John: - Olá, Diana. Como você e o bebê estão?

Diana: - Estamos bem.

Wally: - E onde está o Morcegão? Como ele não foi a Torre da Liga Hoje, achei que estaria aqui com você e com o bat bebê.

Diana: - Ele está na cozinha, é que ele faz questão de preparar ele mesmo a torta.

John: - Torta?

Diana: - Sim, hoje do nada tive desejo de comer torta de castanha com cobertura de maracujá enfeitada com morangos silvestres picados e com recheio de pêssego em calda.

John e Wally se olham com o mesmo olhar de nojo, só de imaginarem a tal torta.

Wally: - Eca!

Neste momento, chega Bruce, carregando uma bandeja com a famosa torta. Ele se surpreende ao ver John e Wally.

Bruce: - Não esperava vocês aqui.

Bruce deposita a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro e senta-se ao lado de Diana. A princesa imediatamente começa a se servir da torta.

Diana: - Vocês três estão servidos?

Os três homens olham com nojo para a torta.

Wally: - Nem morto eu como isso!

Diana sorri, enquanto saboreia a sua torta, achando-a com o gosto mais saboroso do mundo.

Bruce: - Imagino que vocês não vieram aqui a trabalho, não é mesmo?

John: - Não, nada de trabalho. Só viemos para saber da Diana e do bebê.

Diana *depois de saborear outro pedaço da torta*: - Nós estamos bem.

Bruce: - Leslie disse que daqui a algumas semanas o saco gestacional estará totalmente fixado no útero de Diana.

Wally: - E pelo visto o bat bebê tem apetite para coisas estranhas, ela puxou a mamãe ou ao mal humorado do pai?

Bruce olha para Wally com cara de poucos amigos.

Wally: - Que foi que eu disse?

John: - E você ainda pergunta.

Bruce *sem deixar de olhar feio para Wally*: - Idiota, você sabe que praticamente toda mulher grávida sente desejo de comer algo estranho.

John não consegue deixar de sorrir.

********************************************************************

Quatro dias depois, em uma madrugada na cidade de Gothan City, na suíte máster da mansão Wayne, Bruce e Diana estão dormindo tranquilamente, quando subitamente o sono da princesa das amazonas é interrompido e ela acorda, sentindo-se faminta.

Ela cutuca Bruce, a fim de acordá-lo.

Diana: - Bruce... Bruce acorde...

Bruce acorda e, sonolento, encara Diana.

Bruce: - Qual o problema, querida?

Diana: - É que eu acho que estou tendo outro desejo...

Bruce já ouvira muitos relatos de mulheres grávidas tendo desejos no meio da madrugada, mas, é diferente viver a situação.

Bruce: - E você está com desejo de comer oque, princesa?

Diana: - Arroz com manga picada e melancia.

O sono de Bruce rapidamente vai embora ao ouvir aquilo. Ele levanta-se e, coloca um robe preto om as iniciais "BW".

Bruce: - Espere aqui, querida. Vou providenciar isto para você, eu não demoro.

Bruce deixa a suíte e, se dirige para a cozinha, a fim de satisfazer mais um desejo inusitado de Diana.

*************************************************************

Longe da mansão Wayne, em um galpão abandonado no subúrbio de Gothan City, Coringa assiste, concentrado, ao noticiário da madrugada, com uma pilha enorme de DVD's ao lado da televisão e com um saco de pipocas em suas mãos.

No noticiário, Super Man, Lanterna Verde, Mulher Gavião e Canário Negro acabam de prender Vulcana, Vaga-Lume, Homem Brinquedo e Estrela safira.

Neste momento a Mulher Gato chega, impaciente e se coloca na frente da televisão, para que o palhaço psicopata não possa assistir ao noticiário.

Mulher gato *visivelmente irritada*: - Coringa, eu me alio a você para destruirmos a Mulher Maravilha e o Batman e não para você ficar assistindo ao noticiário da madrugada.

Coringa *com seu famoso sorriso exagerado*: - A Meauu está irritada. Agora sai da frente pois eu estou assistindo.

Mulher Gato sai irritada da frente da televisão. Queria destruir a Mulher Maravilha com urgência para Batman poder ser facilmente seu e, seu aliado achava mais importante assistir ao inútil noticiário da madrugada.

Por sua vez, Coringa assiste com demasiado interesse ao noticiário, como vem fazendo todas as madrugadas. Há mais ou menos uma semana, a chata amazona não aparecia em nenhuma missão. E, pelo que se lembra, ela é um dos membros mais poderosos daquela espaçonave de super heróis.

Outra coisa que o está intrigando é o súbito afastamento do Batmanzinho, ele tem aparecido com menos frequência ultimamente, até mesmo nos crimes cometidos em Gothan City. E, definitivamente, isto não é típico do Morcego...

Ultimamente, só tem aparecido na mídia o Bobo Man, o Chato verde... Mas nada do Batmanzinho ou da Amazona. Ela sumiu de vez, evaporou... Enquanto ele tem feito aparições esporádicas... Muito suspeito...

O que estava acontecendo? Era o que precisava descobrir para destruir o Batmanzinho.

Sentia que era algo grande, e, a cada segundo, só aumenta a sua suspeita de que a amazona é a chave para mandar o Batman para o beleléu.

Na madrugada passada, conseguira roubar de três emissoras diferentes seus DVD's de arquivos de noticiários dos últimos dois meses, para comparar as ações da Liga da Justiça e, principalmente, da Mulher Maravilha e do maldito Batman, seu arqui-inimigo.

Sentia, mais do que nunca, que era ali que estava a chave do mistério. E, seja ele qual for, irá descobrir o que a Liga da Justiça está escondendo.

Batman enfim será destruído e, esta será a maior piada que o mundo já viu, a maior piada de todos os tempos... 

**CONTINUA...**


	36. Escutando pela primeira vez o coração

**Revelações**

_Notas da Autora__  
><em>_Bem, vocês vão notar, a partir deste capítulo, uma mudança no meu jeito de escrever, mas nada que altere o rumo da história, isto já era algo que queria fazer faz tempo. Aos poucos, e, vou editar e repostar os antigos.__Espero que gostem do capítulo._ Capítulo 36 - Escutando Pela Primeira Vez o Coração do Bebê

Oito semanas. Dois meses.

O primeiro mês de sua gestação passara, e, seu saco gestacional ainda não está totalmente fixado, o que significa que ela ainda precisa de certo repouso e medicações especiais. Isto, fora as vitaminas e a alimentação especial.

Já estava se acostumando a fome anormal e aos desejos estranhos... Que Bruce sempre satisfazia... Sem se importar em ter que acordar no meio da madrugada para atendê-la.

A única coisa com a qual não se acostumara ainda, é com seu afastamento da Torre da Liga. Sentia falta das batalhas, da luta contra o crime, de defender a humanidade dos vilões... Mas ela sabe que este afastamento é para seu bem e principalmente, para o bem de sei precioso bebê. Mas mesmo assim, ainda não se acostumara a isso.

Aos poucos, estava se acostumando a ideia de ser mãe. Shayera a estava ajudando muito, vindo visita-la sempre que podia, explicando sobre as mudanças em seu corpo e até sobre suas mudanças súbitas de humor. Ela já sabia, por exemplo, que em breve suas roupas iriam começar a ficar apertadas, principalmente quando sua barriga começasse a crescer.

Leslie, a médica de confiança de Bruce, já havia pedido vários tipos de exame, desde exame de sangue até eco cardiograma. Estes exames provaram que está perfeitamente saudável, e que ela tem tudo para ter uma gravidez saudável, fato que a deixou bastante tranquila.

Seu humor é que havia mudado bastante, e, oscilava na maior parte do tempo. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele. Em um mesmo dia, chorava, ria, se sentia furiosa e sobre tudo carente... Queria Bruce a seu lado o tempo todo, como se precisasse dele até para respirar... Nunca, em toda sua vida, precisara tanto de Bruce, como estava precisando agora.

Uma coisa que a deixara muito impressionada, era o amor que já tinha por seu bebê. Antes de engravidar, pensara que, no mundo, ela não poderia amar ninguém além de Bruce, como se, em seu coração só houvesse espaço para o Cavaleiro das Trevas. Porém, desde que descobrira sua gravidez e estava se acostumando a ela, parecia que seu coração havia dobrado de tamanho. Em seu coração, que antes só havia espaço para Bruce, agora tinha um espaço igualmente grande para seu bebê.

Amava igualmente a Bruce e ao bebê, fruto deste amor. Alguém que no momento é só uma sementinha, que cresce em seu ventre.

Uma sementinha que, de acordo com Leslie, já está tendo seus primeiros batimentos cardíacos. E, dali a dois dias, ela e Bruce poderão escutar, pela primeira vez, os batimentos cardíacos de seu precioso bebê.

Só de imaginar este momento, já se sente emocionada e com vontade de chorar de alegria, pois a vida que ela gera já tem um pequeno coração e que já está batendo, mostrando que está vivo e protegido em seu ventre.

O pequeno fruto de seu amor por Bruce já tem um coração pulsa e bate, crescendo dentro dela e que ela está ansiosa para ouvir.

Ela está na sala, assistindo ao noticiário e comendo morangos com calda de chocolate branco, um desejo "normal", como Alfred havia dito.

No noticiário, os feitos da Liga da Justiça na luta contra o crime são, como sempre, matérias de destaque. Prestando bastante atenção as notícias, subitamente Diana se lembra da Mulher Gato e, de como ela havia sumido misteriosamente, depois de anunciar com todas as letras que havia voltado única e exclusivamente por Batman.

De acordo com Bruce, Selina Kyle não era de desistir facilmente e, este seu súbito desaparecimento era, no mínimo, estranho.

Quando conversava com Shayera a esse respeito, a thanagariana a aconselhara a esquecer da Mulher Gato e pensar apenas no bem estar de seu bebê. E, ela estava tentando fazer isso. Mas, alguma coisa dentro dela a fazia pensar que Selina Kyle não havia desistido de Batman, e que, voltaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. E que, quando isso acontecesse, ela e Batman teriam alguns problemas.

Diana termina de comer os morangos, mas ainda não se sente saciada, a vontade de comer continua.

Parecendo ouvir seus pensamentos, Alfred chega com outra bandeja de morangos.

- O patrão Bruce mandou avisar que teve um imprevisto na Wayne Teck, mas, que estará de volta para o almoço, senhorita Diana. – diz o mordomo.

- Que imprevisto, Alfred? – a princesa pergunta curiosa, servindo-se de um morango.

- Algo relativo a dívidas de alguns clientes. Mas, conforme disse o patrão Bruce, não é nada com que a senhorita tenha que se preocupar.

- Entendo.

- A propósito, a senhorita terá um convidado para o almoço.

- Convidado? – os olhos da princesa voltam-se curiosos para o mordomo. – Mas eu não me lembro de termos algum convidado para o almoço hoje.

- De fato não tinha, senhorita Diana. – o mordomo sorri – Mas o senhor Wally West se auto convidou para o almoço. Ele disse que faz uma semana que não visita o bat bebê e a futura mamãe.

Diana não consegue deixar de sorrir, ao ouvir de Alfred o apelido que Wally dera a seu bebê, apelido esse que por acaso Bruce não gostara nem um pouco.

- E Bruce sabe que Wally virá para o almoço? – Diana pergunta, já imaginando a resposta que receberá de Alfred.

- Não, senhorita Diana. – responde o mordomo – O senhor Wally disse querer fazer uma surpresa.

- Imagino que Bruce é que não gostará muito da surpresa. – diz Diana entre risos.

- De qualquer forma, senhorita, vou mandar os empregados cuidarem do almoço.

Alfred se retira, deixando Diana assistindo ao noticiário e comendo a segunda leva de morangos. Quando a princesa termina os morangos, ela vai para o luxuoso banheiro da suíte máster, liga a torneira da banheira enquanto procura no armário por sais de banho. Ela escolhe um de perfumes florais e espera a banheira terminar de encher enquanto tira sua roupa.

Quando termina de tirar sua roupa, a banheira já está cheia e com bastante espuma, graças aos sais de banho. Ela entra na banheira e, a água quente misturada aos sais de banho faz ela se sentir relaxada. Suas mãos automaticamente vão para seu ventre, imaginando se seu precioso bebê estaria gostando deste banho tanto quanto ela. Provavelmente sim, já que Bruce lhe explicara que todas as suas emoções são passadas para o bebê.

Diana fica uns trinta minutos na banheira, até sentir-se completamente revigorada. Depois sai da banheira, se seca, passa creme hidratante no corpo, coloca um robe e vai até o closet, escolher uma roupa para vestir. Ainda não engordara por conta da gravidez, por isso, suas roupas ainda servem completamente. Mas, ela sabe que, em breve, sua barriga começará a crescer e estas rupas não servirão, que precisará comprar roupas de gestantes.

Ela opta por vestir uma calça jeans e uma blusa frente única de renda vermelha, que realça bastante seus seios, que estão inchados, sensíveis e maiores por conta da gravidez. Calça uma sandália de salto agulha, penteia seus cabelos e desce para o almoço.

Na sala, sentado totalmente à vontade em um dos sofás, Wally West está terminando de comer alguns petiscos servidos por Alfred.

- Está servida? – no ruivo pergunta ao notar a presença de Diana.

- Não, Wally. Obrigada. – Diana responde, sentando-se em outro sofá.

- E você e o bat bebê estão bem?

- Sim, estamos.

- Da última vez em que eu estive aqui, o bat bebê tinha dado trabalho ao Morcegão, com vontade de comer uma torta pra lá de esquisita.

- De qualquer jeito, isto não é problema seu. – diz Bruce, que acaba de chegar. O moreno senta-se ao lado de Diana no sofá.

- Puxa, Morcegão! – continua Wally, sem se deixar intimidar pelo olhar nada amistoso de Bruce. – É assim que você trata o tio mais legal do seu filho?

Diana começa a rir das palavras de Wally.

- E desde quando você é tio do meu filho, Wally? – a voz de Bruce é impaciente. – Aliás, não me lembro de ter te convidado para o almoço.

- E não convidou! – Wally exibe um sorriso enorme em seu rosto – Eu é que me convidei sozinho!

Bruce, sério, decide que =é melhor ignorar sua vontade de expulsar Wally de sua casa e também o comentário do mesmo. Deixaria almoçar e depois o expulsaria de sua casa.

Neste momento, Alfred chega.

- Patrão Bruce, senhorita Diana, o almoço está pronto. Posso mandar servir?

- Valeu, Jarbas! – intromete-se o ruivo – Eu já estava mesmo com fome! Pode mandar servir a gororoba!

Bruce olha para Wally morrendo de raiva. Onde aquele idiota acha que está para dar ordens a seu mordomo? Ele decide, mais uma vez, ignorar Wally.

- Pode mandar servir, Alfred.

- A mesa já está posta na sala de jantar, patrão Bruce. – o mordomo diz antes de se retirar.

Bruce, Diana e Wally vão para a sala de jantar e ocupam seus lugares a mesa, o almoço é servido. Wally, sem qualquer cerimônia, começa a se servir de tudo um pouco, fazendo um grande prato e começa a comer.

Por sua vez, Bruce decide ignorar a presença de Wally, mesmo sabendo que isso é praticamente impossível. Porém, tinha um assunto mais importante que a presença de Wally para tratar com Diana.

- Conversei com Leslie hoje, Diana. – começa Bruce – E, já está tudo preparado para depois de amanhã.

Diana volta sua atenção para Bruce.

- Mesmo? – ela pergunta, sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade – E, nós vamos mesmo poder escutar o coração do nosso bebê?

- Como é que é? – Wally se intromete na conversa – Já podemos escutar o coração do bat bebê?

Bruce olha furioso para Wally. Será que o idiota não percebe que ali, está sobrando?

- Você não vai escutar nada, Wally. – diz Bruce de forma fria – Isto não tem nada a ver com você.

- Como não? – Wally não se deixa intimidar pelo tom de Bruce – Confessa, Morcegão! Eu sou o tio mais legal do bat bebê!

- E desde quando você é tio do meu bebê, Wally? – Diana pergunta, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir.

- Desde, oras! – responde o ruivo mais sorridente do que nunca – O bat bebê terá a sorte a sorte de ter um tio altamente descolado e que vai ensiná-lo tudo o que ele precisará saber a respeito de diversão! Porque o mal humorado do pai dele jamais poderá ensinar estas coisas!

Bruce olha furioso para Wally, já estava perdendo a paciência com ele, e, para manda-lo embora de sua casa, não faltava muito.

- cale essa boca, Wally! – diz Bruce, sem conseguir conter sua irritação.

- O que foi que eu disse? – pergunta Wally, sem entender a razão do nervosismo de Bruce.

Dois dias depois, na suíte máster da mansão Wayne, Bruce acorda e, olha para Diana, dormindo profundamente a seu lado na cama. Noite passada, ela demorara a dormir, devido à ansiedade para o dia de hoje.

Noite passada, ela perguntara várias vezes como seria escutar o coração do bebê. E, ele simplesmente respondera que não sabe, que, para ele, este território de paternidade é tão novo quanto para ela de maternidade.

Assim como ela, ele também não sabe o que esperar deste momento. Não sabe que tipo de emoção sentirá ao ouvir o coração de seu filho batendo... Ela mudara muita coisa em seu jeito de ser... E, este território mais sentimental é um campo totalmente novo em sua vida.

Relutante, ele beija o rosto adormecido de Diana e levanta-se, vestindo um robe e indo para o banheiro. Liga o chuveiro e toma um banho, revigorando suas forças para um dia muito importante em sua vida. Um dia em que mais uma barreira do antigo Bruce Wayne será deixada para trás.

Ele termina o banho, veste uma roupa e volta para o quarto, onde percebe que Diana ainda está dormindo. Com cuidado, ela aproxima-se de Diana e, beijando seu rosto de anjo, diz:

- Diana, querida... Acorde...

Aos poucos, os olhos da princesa vão se abrindo para um novo dia. Ela olha para Bruce e, meio sonolenta, sorri para ele.

- Bom dia, Bruce.

- Acho melhor você tomar um banho para irmos. Hoje você tem um exame importante para fazer.

- Eu sei. – Diana responde, sorrindo para ele.

Ainda com sono, ela levanta-se e vai para o banheiro, enquanto Bruce vai para a bat caverna.

Diana termina o banho em vai para o closet, onde escolhe um vestido roxo na altura de seus joelhos. De alcinha e franzido no busto, modelando perfeitamente bem os seios da princesa. O tecido do vestido do vestido então cai de forma solta até os joelhos. Ela calça um scarpim de salto agulha do mesmo tom de roxo do vestido.

A princesa das amazonas então vai para a bat caverna, onde Bruce já colocou seu uniforme de Batman e está a sua espera.

- Demorei muito? – Diana pergunta, sorridente.

- Não, querida. Está pronta para irmos?

- Estou.

Batman liga seu comunicador auricular.

- J'onn, estamos subindo.

Batman e Diana são tele transportados para a Torre da Liga onde, imediatamente encontram-se com J'onn.

- Há quanto tempo, Diana. – cumprimenta o Marciano – Como você e o bebê estão?

- Estamos, bem, J'onn, obrigada. – responde a princesa das amazonas.

- Leslie já está na enfermaria que montamos para o pré-natal, J'onn? – pergunta o Cavaleiro das Trevas de manei5ra séria.

- Sim, Batman. – diz o Caçador de Marte – Super Man foi busca-la mais cedo, conforme suas ordens. Ela já preparou toda a sala para o exame e só está esperando vocês.

- Então vamos, Diana. – diz Batman.

- Um bom exame para você, Diana. – finaliza J'onn.

- Obrigada. – diz a princesa, sumindo da vista de J'onn junto com Batman.

Batman e Diana seguem em silêncio até a enfermaria, ambos ansiosos por um momento tão especial. O coração de Diana palpita e ela tem a impressão de que ele está batendo mais rápido. O que ela mais quer neste momento, é ver e escutar o coraçãozinho de seu filho, seu preciso bebê, para ter certeza de que ele é rela, de que não é apenas um sonho, apesar de todos os sintomas que vem sentindo. Escutar o coraçãozinho de seu amado bebê dará a ela a certeza absoluta de que ele está bem protegido em seu ventre.

Os dois chegam à porta do consultório montado por Batman, onde Leslie já está esperando pelos dois.

Bom dia para vocês dois. – diz a médica, de forma calma. – Já está pronta, Mulher Maravilha?

- Estou. – diz a amazona, sem conseguir disfarçar o nervosismo e a ansiedade em sua voz.

- Vamos, já está tudo pronto. – diz a médica.

Neste momento, alguém chega a uma velocidade incrível, fazendo voar os cabelos de Diana.

- Estou atrasado? – pergunta Flash, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Batman e Diana olha, perplexos, para Flash. O homem mais rápido do mundo segura, em uma mão, meia dúzia de balões vermelhos e, na outra, uma bandeira vermelha com seu logo, o símbolo dor aio e, no mesmo tom de amarelo, as palavras: "Titio Flash".

- Flash... O que é isso? – Diana consegue perguntar.

- Você gostou? – pergunta Flash, ainda sorridente – Eu achei que não fosse terminar a bandeira a tempo. Ela ficou irada, não foi? E aí, já podemos entrar?

- "Podemos?" – pergunta Batman, totalmente irritado – Onde você pensa que vai entrar, Wally?

- Morcegão, eu achei que você fosse mais inteligente, cara! – diz Flash em meio a sorrisos de satisfação – Nós vamos entrar para escutar o coração do bat bebê! Estou louco para presenciar este momento! O coração do bat bebê batendo igual à bateria das escolas de samba do Brasil! – o sorriso de Flash é ainda maior.

Batman perde sua paciência e, olha para Flash com um olhar ameaçador.

- Idiota! E desde quando você acha que eu vou deixar você escutar o coração do meu filho?

- Porque eu sou tio dele. – responde Flash, sem se deixar perturbar pelo mau humor de Batman. – Aliás, Morcegão, por que você está tão nervoso?

Batman está tão nervoso que sua vontade é de matar Flash. Porém, o Cavaleiro das Trevas é impedido pela chegada providencial de Super Man e Lanterna Verde.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – pergunta o homem de aço, como sempre ele é o último a entender as coisas.

Olhando para Flash e seus "paramentos", Lanterna Verde rapidamente entende a situação.

- Flash, eu não acredito que você realmente fez isso. – a voz de Lanterna tem um tom reprovador.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz de errado? – pergunta o homem mais rápido do mundo. – Eu só quero escutar o coração do bat bebê.

- Francamente... – diz Lanterna, dando um face palm.

- Wally, este é um momento somente dos pais do bebê. – diz Super Man, depois de entende a situação e tentando acalmar os ânimos. – Vamos embora.

- Mas... – Flash tenta argumentar.

- Mas nada, vamos, Wally! – diz Lanterna, já tirando Flash dali ao lado de Super Man.

Quinze minutos depois, no consultório, Diana já está deitada na mesa de exame com um lençol cobrindo de sua cintura para baixo e Leslie já introduziu o transdutor. A médica liga o monitor e as primeiras imagens começam a aparecer. Com a mão livre, Leslie aponta para a imagem do monitor.  
>- Olhe, Diana. – diz a médica – Esta é a cabecinha de seu filho. Os olhos, a boca e as foças nasais estão começando a se formar. Ele ainda é um embrião, mas já tem forma humana. Agora...<p>

A médica liga a caixa de som do aparelho e então, aos poucos, os três começam a escutar os batimentos cardíacos do embrião. Batimentos ritmados e fortes. Os olhos de Diana se enchem de lágrimas, que começam a cair por seu rosto, tamanha a emoção que sente. Nunca em toda sua vida se sentira tão feliz, é uma emoção que transcende a alma...

Batman não sabe descrever o misto de emoções que sente, mais uma parte de seu passado sendo deixada para trás. O coração de seu filho batendo com força no ventre de Diana. Ele vendo aquele pequeno embrião, tomando forma humana. Carne se sua carne, sangue de seu sangue.

- Eu nunca imaginei algo assim. – diz a princesa com a voz embragada de emoção e em meio às lágrimas. – O meu bebê está tão vivo...

- E cabe a você continuar mantendo-o vivo. – diz a médica.

- E eu vou fazer isso. – responde Diana – Eu quero este bebê mais do que tudo nesta vida.

A médica termina o exame e depois de se arrumar, Diana e Batman saem da sala, onde um emburrado Flash os espera.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Flash? – pergunta a princesa.

- Puxa, princesa! – responde Flash – Eu esperava uma atitude dessas do Morcegão, mas não de você!

- Do que você está falando? – Diana pergunta, confusa.

- Como do que? Por que vocês não me deixaram escutar o coração do bat bebê?

- Você é idiota ou se faz? – pergunta Batman, impaciente.

De repente, Diana começa a sentir-se tonta e sua visão começa a ficar escura. Ela tenta se apoiar na parede, mas uma fraqueza súbita começa a dominá-la e a última coisa que sente antes são os braços de Batman segurando-a, antes que caia no chão. A inconsciência a dominando por completo.

Aos poucos, ela vai recuperando a consciência e se vê deitada em sua cama, de seu q2uarto na Torre da Liga.

- Diana, você está bem? – o tom de voz de Batman demonstra toda sua preocupação – O que aconteceu? Sente-se mal?

- Não sei. Sinto-me estranha... – a princesa responde.

- Estranha?

Os outros membros fundadores chegam ao quarto da princesa.

- O que você quer dizer com estranha, Diana? – pergunta Batman, ainda preocupado.

- Batman, pode ser que eu esteja enganada, mas acho que estou perdendo meus poderes, que eles estão deixando meu corpo...

**CONTINUA...**

_Bem, e para terminar deixo aqui o link da Fanfic da VanessaBR, que, tem ligação com Revelações e eu gostei da ideia dela, vale a pena conferir!_

_As Aventuras do Titio Flash: .net/s/7916540/1/As_aventuras_do_Titio_Flash_

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!_


	37. Perdendo os poderes

**Revelações**

**Capítulo 37 - Perdendo os Poderes**

Os seis membros fundadores olham atônitos para a princesa das amazonas. Batman, não sabe o que pensar, poucas vezes em sua vida, se sentira assim, sem saber o que pensar e nem como agir.

Shayera aproxima-se da cama onde Diana está deitada. Ela olha para a amiga e, tenta colocar um foco naquela estranha conversa.

- Diana, por favor, tente explicar melhor o que está acontecendo. – dia z thanagariana, sem esconder o tom preocupado em sua voz.

Diana olha primeiro para Batman e, logo em seguida, para seus amigos. Como explicar o que ela mesma não entendia? Sentira uma forte pontada em seu coração, e ele batera forte, foi neste momento que perdera a consciência. Quando voltou a si, esta sensação que simplesmente não sabe explicar... Apenas, que se sente mais fraca a cada minuto, como se seus poderes, aos poucos, estivessem deixando seu corpo. Ou melhor, realmente parece que eles estão deixando seu corpo.

- É como eu disse. – a amazona enfim consegue pronunciar – Sinto os meus poderes abandonando o meu corpo.

- E por que isso agora?- Super Man pergunta – Isto já aconteceu antes, Diana?

- Não, nunca me senti assim antes. – responde a princesa das amazonas – É a primeira vez que algo assim acontece. Melhor dizendo, nem eu mesma consigo entender o que está acontecendo.

- Muito estranho. – diz Lanterna Verde.

- Não é nenhuma pegadinha da princesa? – pergunta Flash, ao mesmo tempo em que seis pares de olhos se voltam nervosos para ele. O ruivo não consegue entender o motivo de todos o olharem assim.

- Wally, por favor! – diz a princesa das amazonas, sentando-se na cama – Eu jamais brincaria com algo tão sério. Eu realmente acho que estou perdendo os meus poderes, agora, o que não entendo é como e porque isto está acontecendo.

Batman começa a pensar nas palavras que acaba de ouvir, e, decide que tem que colocar algumas prioridades ali. E, a primeira e mais importante prioridade é Diana. Precisa descobrir o que está acontecendo com ela e o porquê, para depois tomar as providências necessárias para esta nova situação.

Será que ela está mesmo perdendo os poderes? E, mais importante, por que isto está acontecendo? E por que agora? Pra ele, estas questões são de prioridade máxima no momento.

- Suponho que só existe uma pessoa no mundo que pode responder as nossas perguntas. – o Cavaleiro das Trevas enfim consegue dizer.

- E quem é esta pessoa? – pergunta, curioso, Super man.

- A mãe de Diana e rainha das amazonas. – diz Batman com seu costumeiro tom frio. – A rainha Hipólita.

- Mamãe? – Diana pergunta, confusa.

- Sim, Diana. – responde Batman – A rainha das amazonas com toda a certeza deve saber o que está acontecendo com você. E, além do mais, já passou da hora de contarmos para a rainha Hipólita que você está grávida.

- Batman tem razão, Diana. – diz Shayera – A rainha Hipólita deve ser a única pessoa no mundo capaz de esclarecer o que está acontecendo com você.

Diana sabe que Batman e Shayera estão certos e que está na hora de procurar sua mãe e revelar a ela sobre sua gravidez. E, sabe perfeitamente bem que a rainha das amazonas não ficará muito contente com a notícia de que dali a sete meses será avó. Porém, ela também sabe que somente sua mãe pode explicar o que está acontecendo com ela.

- Vocês tem razão. – ela por fim diz – Tenho que falar com mamãe e contar tudo a ela, não posso mais adiar este momento. J'onn, tem algum problema se eu marcar um encontro com mamãe aqui na Torre da Liga?

- Não tem problema nenhum, Diana. – responde o marciano. – Mas como você entrará em contato com a rainha Hipólita?

- Pretendo escrever uma carta. – responde a princesa das amazonas – Shayera, você levaria uma carta minha até Themyscera e a entregaria a minha mãe?

- É claro, Diana. – responde a thanagariana.

- Shayera. – diz o Cavaleiro das trevas – Tente marcar este encontro com a rainha das amazonas o mais rápido possível.

- Pode deixar, Batman. – diz Shayera – irei que Diana escrever a carta.

- Já vou escrever. – diz a princesa.

Batman pega para Diana papel e caneta e a princesa começa a escrever a carta, apenas dizendo a sua mãe que precisa conversar com ela com urgência na Torre da Liga.

Terminando a carta, ela coloca em um envelope e entrega a Shayera.

- Vou ficar aguardando uma resposta, Shayera. – diz a princesa das amazonas.

- Pode deixar, Diana. – diz a thanagariana. – E, saiba que eu não voltarei enquanto não tiver uma resposta da rainha Hipólita.

- Obrigada. – responde a princesa das amazonas.

Shayera deixa o quarto e, acompanhada de Lanterna Verde, vai para a doca de decolagem e aterrissagem, onde ficam os javelyns, se preparar para sua viagem até Themyscera.

- Por favor, Shayera. – diz o Lanterna Verde – Tente não demorar muito.

- Pode deixar, John. – diz Shayera – Tentarei ser o mais breve possível.

John beija a testa de Shayera e em seguida, a thanagariana embarca em uma nave para sua viagem até Themyscera.

Sozinhos no quarto, Diana deita sua cabeça no colo de Bruce e o cavaleiro das Trevas acaricia os sedosos cabelos da princesa das amazonas.

Ele sabe perfeitamente bem que ela está bastante preocupada, principalmente por não saber o que está acontecendo e se sentir vulnerável, por conta da gravidez.

Neste ponto, os dois estão iguais, pois, ele também não sabe o que pensar. Será que ela está mesmo perdendo os poderes ou é só a imaginação dela acompanhada de uma produção extra de hormônios?

Queria desesperadamente que fosse a segunda opção pois, esta, a segunda opção, seria bem mais fácil para lidar. Se Diana realmente estiver perdendo os seus poderes, as coisas serão bem mais complicadas... Principalmente, se tratando de vilões...

- Você está preocupado, não é, Bruce? – pergunta a princesa das amazonas.

- Do que está falando, querida? – diz Batman, se fingindo de desentendido.

- Eu te conheço, Bruce. E, sei que você está preocupado com o que eu disse mais cedo.

- Não estou preocupado, apenas pensativo. Se você estiver realmente perdendo os seus poderes, teremos que nos reorganizar. Mas, por favor, Diana, tente não pensar nisso agora, pode fazer mal para o bebê.

- Eu vou tentar. – dia a princesa, fechando seus olhos e tentando esquecer.

Bruce tenta acalmar Diana, continuando a acariciar os cabelos dela.

Quatro horas depois, Shayera está de volta à Torre da Liga e, vai diretamente para a sala de conferências, onde Batman, J'onn, Super Man e Lanterna Verde estão à sua espera. A thanagariana ocupa seu lugar na sala.

- E então? – pergunta, sem rodeios, o Cavaleiro das Trevas. – Conseguiu entregar a carta de Diana para a rainha Hipólita?

- Consegui sim, Batman. – responde Shayera – Amanhã à tarde a rainha das amazonas estará aqui na Torre da Liga para conversar com Diana.

- Ótimo. – diz Super Man – Quanto antes esclarecermos esta situação, melhor.

- Amanhã deixaremos as duas conversando sozinhas. – diz Batman, em um tom que de deixa bem claro ser uma ordem, e não um pedido – Será uma conversa entre mãe e filha e ninguém deverá interromper.

- Você tem toda a razão, Batman. – diz Lanterna Verde.

- E, se Diana realmente estiver perdendo os poderes, teremos que tomar grandes providências. – diz Batman.

- Com toda certeza, Batman. – diz Super Man.

- E espero sinceramente que ela não esteja perdendo os poderes. – diz Batman – Isto sim será um grande problema.

- De qualquer forma. – diz J'onn – Não vamos nos preocupar por antecedência.

- Tem toda razão, J'onn. – diz Shayera.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Diana está sozinha na sala de conferências, esperando por sua mãe, para poder contar a ela sobre sua gravidez e o fato de estar perdendo seus poderes ou, achar que está perdendo seus poderes.

Não sabe como a rainha das amazonas irá reagir com a notícia de que será avó, mas, seu sexto sentido lhe diz que sua mãe não ficará satisfeita com a notícia, principalmente pelo modo como este bebê foi feito... Fruto de sua relação carnal com um homem, algo que é completamente proibido para uma amazona.

A porta da sala de conferências é aberta e, chega à rainha das amazonas, acompanhada de J'onn. Assim que sua mãe entra na sala, a princesa recepciona sua mãe, que retribui o gesto da filha.

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui, J'onn. – diz a rainha das amazonas.

- Foi um prazer. – responde o marciano – Agora vou deixar vocês duas conversarem.

E o marciano se retira, deixando as amazonas sozinhas. Mãe e filha sentam-se uma de frente para a outra e, Diana sabe que é chegado o momento de revelar a verdade a sua mãe. Não há mais como adiar este momento.

- E então, Diana. – começa a rainha das amazonas – Imagino que esteja acontecendo algo sério para você marcar um encontro comigo aqui.

- Sim, mamãe. – responde a princesa das amazonas – É um assunto bastante delicado.

Hipólita olha para sua filha preocupada, na verdade, estava preocupada desde ontem, quando Shayera a procurara com aquela estranha carta de sua filha. E agora, a estava achando um pouco diferente... Só não sabia explicar...

- Estou ouvindo, filha. – diz a rainha.

Diana não sabe por onde começar... Mas, sabe que precisa contar a verdade para sua mãe...

- Mamãe, a senhora se lembra de que eu estava me envolvendo emocionalmente com o Batman?

- Sim, me lembro. E, na época em que você me contou isto eu disse que não era a favor deste relacionamento, que amazonas não se envolvem com homens.

- A senhora realmente disse isso, mamãe. Mas agora as coisas mudaram...

- Mudaram? Você finalmente ouviu a voz da razão e viu que não pode continuar se envolvendo com este homem?

- Não, mamãe. Mudaram porque agora Bruce e eu estamos mais unidos do que nunca.

- Diana...

- Agora existe algo que nos unirá para sempre, mamãe.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu estou grávida, mamãe. Eu estou esperando um filho do Batman!

O rosto da rainha das amazonas fica branco por conta do susto. Sua filha não poderia estar falando sério, ela simplesmente não podia estar grávida de um homem! Para uma amazona, isso é completamente proibido! É um pecado mortal para as amazonas!

- Você não pode estar falando serio... – a rainha das amazonas finalmente consegue dizer.

Diana encara séria sua mãe, pois havia dito a mais absoluta das verdades e, no momento, não é a gravidez que está lhe preocupando.

- Mas estou falando muito sério, mamãe. Eu estou grávida e o filho é do Batman.

- De quanto tempo? – a rainha das amazonas consegue perguntar. Ela olha para a barriga de sua filha e não percebe nenhuma mudança. Talvez ainda desse tempo de evitar o pior – De quanto tempo você está grávida, Diana?

- Dois meses. – responde a princesa das amazonas.

O rosto da rainha das amazonas fica ainda mais pálido.

- O coração... Já bate? – Hipólita consegue perguntar.

- Sim, mamãe. O coração do meu bebê já bate. – Diana olha confusa para sua mãe. – Mas eu não estou entendendo aonde a senhora quer chegar com esta pergunta.

- Diana, você não pode levar esta gravidez adiante! – a rainha das amazonas é categórica.

Diana olha surpresa para sua mãe, ela não poderia estar falando sério.

- Não pode estar falando sério, mamãe! – a princesa consegue.

- Estou falando sério, Diana! Você não pode continuar carregando esta criança em seu ventre, ou será tarde demais para você!

- Como assim tarde demais para mim? Não estou entendendo, mamãe.

- Diana, para uma amazona é um pecado mortal se envolver com um homem. E, este pecado aumenta ainda mais se praticarem um ato de conjunção carnal... E, para complicar, Diana, a conjunção carnal que você praticou com aquele homem gerou um filho! Isto aumenta ainda mais o seu pecado!

- Meu filho não é fruto de um pecado, mamãe! Ele é o fruto do amor que eu sinto por Bruce Wayne!

- Diana, este filho será sua perdição!

- Mamãe, eu já amo este bebê mais do que a mim mesma. Como ele pode ser a minha perdição?

Hipólita percebe que chegou a hora de revelar a verdade a sua filha, o preço que ela deverá pagar se continuar insistindo em ter esta criança. Quem sabe assim, ela não percebe de uma vez por todas que não pode levar adiante esta gravidez!

- Diana, se você insistir em levar esta gravidez adiante, acabará perdendo todos os seus poderes!

As mãos de Diana automaticamente vão para seu ventre. Então, não era imaginação dela... Estava realmente perdendo seus poderes... Mas, o que seu bebê tem a ver com isso?

- Eu já imaginava. – a princesa consegue dizer. – Ontem, senti que meus poderes estão começando a deixar meu corpo... Por isso marque este encontro. Mas o que eu não entendo é o que meu bebê tem a ver com isso.

- A criança que você espera é a razão de você estar perdendo os seus poderes.

Diana olha abismada para sua mãe. Precisava, urgentemente, entender o que está acontecendo.

- Continue, mamãe. – a princesa tenta manter a calma – Quero saber exatamente o que está acontecendo. Por que meu bebê é a razão de eu estar perdendo os meus poderes?

- Como eu já te disse, é porque a criança que você espera é o furto do maior de seus pecados. Enquanto você estiver esperando esta criança irá, gradativamente, perder os seus poderes. Este processo começa quando o coração do embrião começa a bater e, termina quanto o feto completar seis meses em seu ventre. Resumindo, Diana, quando você completar seis meses de gestação, terá perdido todos os seus poderes e será como uma humana comum.

O rosto de Diana perde a cor, perante a revelação de sua mãe. Então o culpado de ela estar perdendo seus poderes é seu bebê? Seu preciso filho?

- Então... É por isso que a senhora não quer que eu tenha o meu filhinho? – a princesa consegue dizer.

- Sim, Diana. – responde a rainha das amazonas. – Eu não quero que você perca seus poderes, tão pouco a sua imortalidade...

- E o que acontecerá depois que o meu bebê nascer? Meus poderes voltam?

- Isso eu não sei lhe responder... Pois você é a primeira amazona a se envolver tanto com um homem e ainda por cima gerar um filho dele. E então, Diana, mesmo sabendo que este bebê irá lhe tirar os poderes, você ainda o quer? Mesmo sabendo que ele será sua perdição, continua querendo levar esta gravidez adiante?

Os olhos de Diana contemplam fundo os olhos de sua mãe e a rainha das amazonas enfim entende os sentimentos de sua filha para com a criança que ela espera.

- Eu não me importo de perder os meus poderes, mamãe. – diz a princesa em meio às lágrimas – Eu terei o meu filho custe o que custar!

Hipólita percebe que o olhar de sua filha é firme e obstinado, e que, nada que ela diga fará Diana mudar de ideia com relação à criança que ela espera. Que, a princesa das amazonas irá até o fim com esta gravidez.

- Diana...

- Eu já decidi, mamãe!

E, havia decidido mesmo. Se perder seus poderes é o preço que ela terá que pagar para ter seu bebê, ela o pagará de bom grado. No momento, seu precioso bebê é mais importante que tudo... É mais importante que seus poderes, que sua imortalidade... Porém, o fato de sua mãe querer que ela tire seu bebê por conta de seus poderes à deixa um pouco triste...

- Eu realmente lamento a senhora não conseguir me compreender, mamãe. – diz a princesa.

Hipólita sorri para sua filha. Apesar de não concordar com o envolvimento de Diana com um homem e com o fruto que isto gerou, é mãe e, entende perfeitamente os sentimentos de Diana para com o bebê que ela espera. Não concorda, mas entende.

- Diana, você sabe que, como rainha das amazonas, não posso concordar com a sua decisão.

- Eu sei, mamãe. – diz a princesa com um olhar triste.

- Porém, como sua mãe, saiba que estarei a seu lado nesta escolha que você fez.

- Obrigada, mamãe. – diz a princesa em meio às lágrimas.

A rainha Hipólita levanta-se de seu lugar, vai ao encontro de sua filha e a abraça. Com o rosto encharcado pelas lágrimas, a princesa retribui o gesto de sua mãe.

Em seguida, as duas saem da sala de conferências e vão para as sala de J'onn, onde Batman está à espera das duas.

Ao olhar para o causador da desgraça de sua filha, a rainha Hipólita se enche de raiva. Porém, ela sabe que sua filha o ama, então, pela felicidade de sua filha, precisa passar por cima de sua raiva. Ela encara o pai de seu neto.

- Escute, Batman. – diz a rainha das amazonas – Enquanto Diana estiver carregando esta criança você será responsável por protegê-la. Se acontecer algo à minha filha, você será o responsável!

Pelas palavras ditas pela rainha das amazonas, Batman entende perfeitamente que, durante a conversa entre mãe e filha, a rainha Hipólita confirmara aquilo que ele mais temia...

Em Gothan City, no esconderijo de Coringa, o vilão palhaço e psicopata observa a Mulher Gato, andando de um lado para o outro. Até agora, a gatinha não lhe contara o que estava escondendo a respeito do Morcego e da Amazona.

Passara as últimas semanas investigando secretamente e, estava achando bastante estranho o sumiço da amazona das missões, sendo que ela é um dos membros mais importantes ali.

Faltava apenas uma peça para ele montar seu quebra-cabeças e descobrir o que está acontecendo com a Liga da Justiça e com o Batmanzinho...

E, sabe que, chegou a hora de descobrir qual é a peça que está faltando! E, já que a gatinha não quer lhe dizer, irá descobrir por si próprio!

Conhecia alguém a quem se aliar para conseguir isso... E, este alguém, assim como ele, quer a destruição total da Liga da Justiça. E ele, quer destruir totalmente o seu arqui-inimigo, o Morcego! O maldito Batman!

Ele tem certeza absoluta de que está quase encontrando a chave para a destruição do Batmanzinho e, falta apenas a colaboração deste outro vilão para descobrir que peça está faltando neste quebra-cabeças. O que a Liga da Justiça e o Morceguinho estão escondendo a respeito da Amazona...

**CONTINUA...**


	38. Reuniões Parte I

Mulher Gato olha furiosa para Coringa, o palhaço não parava de rir por um minuto sequer, será que ele tinha algum plano que não contara para ela?

- Coringa – diz a Mulher Gato – Porque até agora você não planejou nada para acabarmos de uma vez por todas com a Mulher Maravilha e com o Batman?

O Palhaço olha para a ladra sem muito interesse. É claro que tinha um plano, só que a gatinha não precisa saber que plano é este, visto que ela esconde uma informação muito valiosa dele. E, se ela esconde algo de fundamental importância dele, porque ele não pode fazer o mesmo?

Seu sorriso sádico se expande ainda mais.

- A gatinha está curiosa? – o palhaço pergunta sem deixar de sorrir.

- Estou, Coringa. – responde à ladra, ainda nervosa – Quanto tempo nos aliamos e ainda não conseguimos nada?

- Nós vamos destruir o Batmanzinho, Meau! É questão de tempo! Agora eu vou sair e não sei quando volto.

- E eu posso saber aonde você vai?

- Não, não pode! Eu vou te dar um conselho, Meau, nem se atreva a me seguir. Porque se eu perceber isso, pode dar adeus a nossa sociedade e eu terei o imenso prazer de destruir o Batmanzinho e SOMENTE o Batmanzinho sozinho. Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

A televisão está ligada, e, passando um programa de jornalismo, onde Batman é o assunto da reportagem. O sorriso do palhaço logo de desfaz. Na televisão, Batman exibe um sorriso de superioridade enquanto fala da segurança de Gothan.

Os olhos amarelados de Coringa miram uma torta de chantili, ele a pega e, sorridente, a joga diretamente na televisão, a quebrando bem no rosto do homem Morcego.

- Comemore enquanto pode, Morcego! Porque a vitória ainda vai ser minha! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

O palhaço se olha no espelho e, sorrindo, arruma a gravata de seu terno roxo, deixando o galpão em seguida e murmurando para si mesmo:

- Batman é um idiota e o Coringa vai se dar bem! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

Na Torre da Liga, Batman ainda encara perplexo a rainha das Amazonas. As palavras dela ecoando em sua mente sem parar. Seu pior temor estava se tornando realidade.

A rainha Hipólita ainda olha para o causador da desgraça de sua filha com raiva e fúria. Antes de voltar para Themyscera, tem que deixar algumas coisas bem claras para aquele homem.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse, Batman? – a rainha pergunta, com sua fúria reprimida.

- Ouvi Ada palavra. – responde o cavaleiro das Trevas com seu costumeiro tom frio – E, no que depender de mim, tanto Diana quanto o bebê que ela espera estarão a salvo.

- Como você pode me dizer uma coisa dessas se todos os dias vocês lutam contra o crime? – o tom de voz da rainha das amazonas ainda é acusador.

- Mamãe! – a princesa das amazonas resolve acabar com a discussão dos dois – A senhora não precisa se preocupar com nada! Tanto eu como o meu bebê vamos ficar bem.

Super Man, que acaba de chegar, ouve o final da conversa e resolve acalmar o coração da rainha das amazonas.

- Desculpe a intromissão, majestade. – diz o kriptoniano – Diana estará completamente segura durante toda a gestação. Nós nunca tivemos a intenção de expor ela ao perigo.

- Como eu disse, rainha Hipólita. – continua – Enquanto estiver grávida, Diana estará completamente segura, isso eu posso garantir.

Hipólita não está totalmente convencida, porém, eles são a Liga da Justiça, e, são a força mais poderosa da Terra. Então, há grandes chances de sua filha realmente fiar segura. E, Diana resolvera ir contra o bom senso e levar aquela gravidez até o fim. O que mais ela pode fazer a não ser confiar nas palavras daqueles homens?

Infelizmente, Batman é o pai daquela criança que fora gerada em pecado, então, ele também é responsável pelo que está acontecendo a sua filha. Infelizmente, suas únicas opções se resumem a acreditar nas palavras de Batman. Porém, antes de voltar a Themyscera, precisa dizer suas últimas palavras aquele homem. E, entre estas últimas palavras precisa deixar um ponto bem esclarecido.

- Este será o meu último recado, Batman. – diz a rainha das amazonas – Cuide pessoalmente para que nada de mal aconteça a minha filha durante este tempo que será complicado para ela. Não deixe que nada de mal aconteça a ela. Mantenha minha filha e esta criança que ela tanto deseja segura custe o que custar.

- Não se preocupe. – responde o cavaleiro das Trevas – Eu já disse que manterei Diana e o bebê seguros.

- Você me promete? – a rainha das amazonas ainda não confia totalmente naquele homem.

- Eu dou minha palavra. Eu prometo que nada acontecerá a sua filha enquanto ela estiver grávida. – diz Batman em um tom frio, porém sério e que, não deixa dúvidas quanto à veracidade de suas palavras.

É noite e em Metrópolis, Coringa anda escondido pelas ruas da cidade, para ir ao encontro de seu mais novo aliado, embora ele ainda não saiba disso.

Porém, sabe perfeitamente bem que seu futuro aliado não irá se recusar a ajuda-lo. Ou, pelo menos, não enquanto Coringa não explicar detalhadamente tudo o que sabe, e, quando terminar, terá a certeza de que terá este aliado.

Não confia nem um pouco na Meau e, sabe perfeitamente bem que ela lhe esconde algo que é de fundamental importância para a destruição do Morceguinho. Mas, não precisa confiar nela para usá-la a seu favor. Por isso mesmo, deixa a gatinha pensar que conseguiu enrolá-lo com sua conversa fiada. Quanto mais ela pensar que ele engoliu a conversinha mole dela, melhor.

O palhaço psicopata chega a seu destino, um prédio, aparentemente abandonado. Ele entra no prédio e vai direto para o elevador para subir ao último andar, onde seu futuro aliado nem imagina que ele já está chegando para propor sociedade.

O elevador demora para subir os quarenta e cinco andares do prédio, mas, o palhaço espera, seus olhos amarelos brilhando de satisfação, enquanto seu sorriso frio de psicopata permanece congelado em sua face.

Finalmente o elevador para no último andar do prédio e Coringa sai dele, dando de cara com uma única porta. Ele a abre e dá de cara com uma sala, decorada com móveis caros, as paredes pintadas de branco. No centro as sala, um homem moreno e careca apreia uma taça de vinho esparramado em um grande sofá.

O careca rapidamente percebe a chegada não anunciada de Coringa e sua expressão facial se altera para raiva. Sem se deixar abalar pela expressão séria de Lex Luthor, Coringa o abraça na maior intimidade, como se fossem grandes amigos.

- Lex! – diz o palhaço, ainda abraçado a Luthor – Há quanto tempo! Pelo visto as coisas andam boas para você!

Lex Luthor tenta em vão se livrar do abraço do Coringa, mas o palhaço o agarra com mais força.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, seu idiota? – diz Lex, sem conseguir se livrar de Coringa.

- Lex, amigão! – diz o palhaço sem deixar de sorrir – Assim você me deprime! Eu sei que você me ama! – o palhaço pisca para Luthor.

- Eu não te suporto, Coringa. – diz o careca, conseguindo finalmente se livrar do abraço do palhaço – Vá embora!

- Hoje não vai dar, Lexzinho! Eu vim lhe propor um acordo que vai ser um estouro! – os olhos amarelos do palhaço brilham de satisfação enquanto ele coloca um chapeuzinho de aniversário na cabeça de Lex.

Furioso, Lex Luthor tira o chapeuzinho e aniversário de sua cabeça e o joga longe. Que inferno! Por que Coringa tinha que aparecer para infernizar sua vida?

- Vá embora, Coringa! – esbraveja Lex Luthor – Eu não te suporto e nada do que você tem a me dizer me interessa!

- Tem certeza, Lex? – Coringa se esparrama no sofá e pisca os dois olhos de forma sugestiva para Lex Luthor – Nem se eu te disser que sei uma forma de destruir para sempre a Liga da Justiça? – o sorriso de Coringa aumenta ainda mais e ele pisca para Luthor mais uma vez.

Ao ouvir a última frase de Coringa, Lex Luthor muda completamente sue olhar. Pelo visto, o palhaço sabe algo que ele não. O careca aproxima-se do sofá.

- Você realmente sabe uma forma de destruir a Liga da Justiça, Coringa?

Mais uma vez, o palhaço abraça Lex Luthor.

- É claro que sei, Lexzinho! – o sorriso de Coringa aumenta – E em nome da nossa amizade eu deixo você destruir o Bobo Man e toda a Liga da justiça, e eu fico apenas com o Batmanzinho! Que acha da ideia?

- Idiota! – diz Lex Luthor, tentando mais uma vez se livrar do abraço de Coringa – Você acha mesmo que a Liga da Justiça é tão fácil de se derrotar? Eles são astutos, inteligentes! Ao contrário de você!

- Eles podem até ser inteligentes, Lex! Porém, eu sei de algo que pode ser a chave da derrota do Morcego e do clubinho particular dele. Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Vai ser o maior estouro!

Lex Luthor olha curioso para Coringa. Nunca gostara dele, mas agora... Realmente parece que o idiota sabe de alguma coisa... E, se ele sabe... Tem que arrancar do palhaço a informação! De qualquer jeito, precisa saber o que Coringa sabe...

- O que sabe, Coringa? – Lex enfim consegue perguntar.

Coringa tira de um dos bolsos de seu habitual terno roxo um maço d cartas de baralho e começa a brincar com elas, passando-as rapidamente de uma mão para a outra.

- Durante as últimas semanas andei estudando os movimentos do clubinho do Batmanzinho. Mas eu não sou burro, Lex! Só vou te dizer se você aceitar a aliança comigo.

Lex Luthor começa a andar de um lado para o outro. Em muito tempo, esta é, com certeza, a primeira vez que aparece realmente uma chance de acabar de vez com Super Man e a Liga da Justiça. E, em troca, tudo o que o palhaço quer é destruir seu arqui-inimigo. Pensando bem... Este não é um preço tão alto a se pagar.

O palhaço fica apenas com Batman, enquanto ele fica com Super Man e toda a Liga da Justiça.

- Está bem, Coringa. – diz Lex Luthor – Aceito me unir a você para acabarmos de uma vez por todas com a Liga da Justiça.

Coringa começa a pular de alegria, rindo de satisfação, o que deixa Lex Luthor completamente nervoso, ia ser um sacrifício danado aturar aquele palhaço idiota.

- Ora, pare com a palhaçada e vamos tratar de negócios, Coringa! – diz o vilão da Lex Corp – Conte-me logo o que você sabe, imbecil!

- Como eu disse, Lexzinho! Eu andei estudando a Liga da Justiça nas últimas semanas e descobri o ponto fraco deles!

- E desde quando a Liga da Justiça tem algum ponto fraco, idiota? Já vi que isso será perda de tempo, você não passa de um palhaço inútil!

- Lexzinho! – Coringa continua a sorrir – Eu estudei a Liga da Justiça nos últimos dois meses, e cheguei a algumas conclusões.

- O que você descobriu, Coringa? – pergunta Lex Luthor sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade.

- Que um dos membros mais fortes daquela fortaleza de heróis zero à esquerda está "inativa" há quase dois meses. Vai me dizer que você não reparou, Lexzinho?

- De quem você está falando?

- Lex, você é tão inteligente, achei que já tinha descoberto isso! – o sorriso de Coringa diminui.

- Não estou entendendo nada, idiota! Quer parar com os enigmas e ir direto ao ponto?

- Estou falando da chata amazona, a Mulher Maravilha.

Lex Luthor Olha incrédulo para o palhaço. Achava... Não, tinha certeza de que o idiota falaria algo de Batman e ele, contrariando todas as suas expectativas, vinha com um discurso totalmente confuso sobre a Mulher Maravilha. O que estava acontecendo afinal de contas?

- Coringa, o que você diz não faz o menor sentido. – enfim Lex Luthor consegue dizer.

O palhaço psicopata volta a sorrir.

- Ao contrário, Lexzinho! O que estou dizendo faz todo o sentido do mundo! Acho que você anda focado demais no Bobo Man para perceber qualquer outra coisa.

Lex Luthor já está se irritando, falta muito pouco para colocar o Coringa dali para fora.

- Se eu sou focado demais no Super Man, você é no Batman!

O rosto de Coringa continua a exibir o seu típico sorriso psicopata.

- O Morceguinho é meu arqui-inimigo. Mas, eu andei estudando a Liga da Justiça como um todo, principalmente os sete membros fundadores e, descobri coisas interessantes, Lexzinho!

- "Você" descobrindo coisas interessantes? Conta outra! – o tom de voz de Lex é quase de ridicularização.

- Tudo bem, Lexzinho. – diz o Coringa, se preparando para ir embora – Se você não quer saber o que tenho para contar... Vou procurar outro aliado. Mas é uma pena, eu garanto que não iria lhe custar nenhum centavo.

Lex Luthor observa Coringa indo embora... Será que o palhaço realmente sabia de algo? Particularmente não suporta Coringa, porém, esta é a primeira chance em meses que realmente aparece uma possível oportunidade para efetivamente derrotarem a Liga da Justiça.

- Espere, Coringa! – diz Lex Luthor.

Coringa volta rapidamente e, senta-se no sofá, sorrindo de forma assustadora.

- Eu sabia que você ia acabar aceitando a minha oferta, Lexzinho!

- Eu estou sem paciência, Coringa! Então acho melhor você ir direto ao ponto.

- Nossa, Lexzinho! Cadê seu senso de humor?

- Fale logo tudo o que você sabe, idiota!

Coringa volta a sorrir.

- É o seguinte, Lexzinho. Há umas semanas atrás a Gatinha de estimação do Batman veio me procurar com uma conversa fiada de que queria a minha ajuda para acabar com o Batmanzinho.

- Espera um pouco! A Mulher Gato não é amante do Batman? Como ela pode de uma hora para outra querer sua ajuda para destruí-lo?

O sorriso de Coringa aumenta em seu rosto.

- Exatamente, Lexzinho! Eu achei esta história da gatinha no mínimo, estranha.

- E o que você fez? – pergunta Lex Luthor sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade.

- Deixei a Meau falar "tudo". Ela veio com um papo furado de que quer destruir o Batmanzinho junto com a amazona Maravilha.

- E no mínimo você deve ter achado tudo isto muito estranho, não é?

- Claro, Lexzinho! E mais, tenho certeza de que a Meau está escondendo a chave para a destruição do Batmanzinho e da Liga da Justiça.

- E que chave é essa?

O sorriso no rosto de Coringa diminui.

- Aí é que está, Lexzinho! A Meau não me contou...

Lex Luthor começa a se sentir furioso. Porém, sal mente criminosa já começa a pensar no futuro... Se conseguirem descobrir o que a Mulher Gato esconde, poderão destruir para sempre a Liga da Justiça.

- Coringa, quero que me conte exatamente tudo o que aconteceu, desde que a Mulher Gato foi lhe procurar.

E, Coringa começa a contar para Lex Luthor tudo o que aconteceu, desde que a Mulher Gato o procurou com aquela estranha conversa de aliança. Contou todos os detalhes, cada palavra dita pela gatinha e, o que acha que ela esconde.

Contou também sobre sua investigação. Tudo o que investigou e tudo o que descobriu...

Lex Luthor ouve atentamente cada palavra dita pelo palhaço, assimilando atentamente cada uma delas e, chegando à mesma conclusão que Coringa. Porém, o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi o sumiço da Mulher Maravilha nas missões... O que será que está acontecendo naquela espaçonave?

- Então, pelo que entendi, nos DVD's que você mencionou, a Mulher Maravilha está misteriosamente desaparecida das missões.

- Exatamente, Lexzinho.

- Coringa, você ainda tem os DVD's que você roubou?

- É claro!

- Eu vou querer ver todos eles.

- amanhã eu o trarei para você, Lexzinho!

- Outra coisa, Coringa. O que faremos a respeito da Mulher Gato?

- Deixa ela pensar que eu caí no joguinho dela... Na hora certa, vamos descarta-la! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

- Sim, na hora certa vamos descarta-la!

- E então, Lexzinho, temos um trato?

Lex Luthor sorri. Pelo jeito, aquela aliança seria bastante lucrativa para o fim da Liga da Justiça.

- Sim, Coringa. Temos um trato.

Coringa estende sua mão para Lex Luthor apertá-la. Quando Luthor a aperta, leva um pequeno choque.

- Aíii! – diz o vilão balançando sua mão institivamente – Você ficou louco, idiota?

- Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! – o palhaço ri sem parar enquanto mostra em sua mão um pequeno aparelho – Você ficou chocado não foi, Lexzinho?

- Idiota!

Os dois vilões decidem deixar suas diferenças de lado para esta nova aliança, se unirem para descobrir o ponto fraco da Liga da Justiça, e o que a Mulher Maravilha tem a ver com isso... Não dedicar cem por cento deles para este único objetivo...


	39. Reuniões Parte II

No dia seguinte, na Torre da Liga, os sete membros fundadores estão trancados na sala de conferências, prontos para darem inicio a mais uma reunião.

Desta vez, o assunto da reunião é a revelação bombástica feita pela rainha Hipólita no dia anterior, de que Diana está perdendo os poderes e que, até o sexto mês de gestação, Diana terá perdido todos os poderes e será uma humana comum.

Por este motivo, Batman passara a noite em claro, pensando em várias coisas. Principalmente, no que poderá acontecer se por acaso algum super vilão vier a descobrir sobre a gravidez de Diana. Se antes já era perigoso, agora este perigo triplicou. E foi por este motivo que passou a noite em claro. Pensando em todas as possibilidades do que possa acontecer, caso Diana e seu filho venham a cair em mãos inimigas...

É uma situação extremamente complicada, que, em toda sua vida nunca imaginou passar. O pior é que, por mais que esteja preocupado, não pode e, não deve passar esta preocupação para Diana, por conta da gravidez ela.

O saco gestacional da princesa não está totalmente fixado no útero dela, o que significa que ela ainda corre o risco de ter um aborto espontâneo.

J'onn observa Batman e, não precisa ler a mente dele para saber o que o preocupa no momento. É a mesma preocupação que acomete os sete membros fundadores. O problema que eles terão que resolver dali para frente.

- Muito bem. – começa o Marciano – Chegou a hora de começarmos a reunião.

- Vamo que vamo! – diz Flash de maneira animada e descontraída – E do que é que nós vamos falar?

Batman olha para Flash com cara de bem poucos amigos. Eles nem começaram e ele já começara com suas piadas inconvenientes?

- Sim, vamos começar. – diz Super Man.

- Tem a palavra, Batman. – diz Lanterna Verde.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas olha para sues amigos, era hora de começar a tomar as providencias.

- Como vocês bem sabem, ontem a Rainha Hipólita esteve aqui. – começa o Cavaleiro das Trevas – E, mãe e filha tiveram uma conversa bastante delicada. O resultado desta conversa vocês já sabem, Diana está perdendo os poderes e a imortalidade.

- De acordo com mamãe. – diz a princesa das amazonas – Eu estou perdendo meus poderes gradativamente, enquanto o meu bebê cresce. E, quando eu tiver completado seis meses de gestação, terei perdido todos os meus poderes e serei como uma humana normal.

Flash olha para Diana por um momento, bastante sério, mas até que o normal para o homem mais rápido do mundo. Depois, seu olhar se volta para Batman e seu costumeiro olhar de poucos amigos, pobre bat bebê, condenado a ter um pai tão mal humorado... Ele pensa por um minuto no que acabara de ouvir, ainda sério, para em seguida cair na gargalhada e sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Mas olha só... – diz Flash, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir – Que bat bebê danadinho! Quer os poderes da mamãe só pra ele! Mas que bebê esperto, deve ter puxado a mente brilhante do papai! E dá-lhe bat bebê! Imagina quando ficar mais velho? Vai ser o orgulho do titio Flash aqui!

Todos olham emburrados para Flash, especialmente Batman, que queria matar o amigo inconveniente. Como sempre, Flash encontrara um momento bem inapropriado para dizer uma de suas piadas sem nexo.

- Flash, não é hora para piadas! – diz Lanterna Verde.

- E quem disse que eu estou fazendo uma piada? – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Podemos voltar ao assunto da reunião? – pergunta Super Man, tentando chamar a atenção de seus companheiros.

- E sem piadas, Flash. – diz Lanterna Verde, alertando o amigo.

A reunião mal havia começado e Batman já havia se irritado com Flash. Com tantas preocupações que ele tem em mente, o ruivo ainda consegue, em questão de minutos, tirá-lo completamente do sério.

Porém, ele sabe que i mais importante agora é a segurança de Diana e de seu filho. Ignorando por completo Flash e suas piadas inoportunas, o Cavaleiro das Trevas volta todo o seu raciocínio para o problema que eles tem pela frente.

- Como eu estava dizendo. – continua Batman – Temos agora uma situação bastante delicada em nossas mãos.

- Concordo com Batman. – diz Super Man – A partir de agora temos um grande problema em mãos, algo de prioridade para resolvermos.

- Principalmente se nossos inimigos vierem a descobrir sobre a gravidez de Diana. – diz Lanterna Verde.

- Eu não estou perdendo meus poderes de forma imediata. – diz a princesa das amazonas – Isto está acontecendo de forma lenta.

- Nós temos quatro meses até que Diana tenha perdido completamente os poderes. – completa Batman.

- E, depois, virão três meses em que Diana estará completamente vulnerável a qualquer possível ataque. – diz Lanterna Verde.

- O que significa que, nestes meses que temos pela frente, teremos que fazer o impossível para que os vilões não descubram sobre a gravidez de Diana. – diz o caçador de Marte.

Diana sabe perfeitamente bem que, os próximos meses não serão nada fáceis, principalmente pela escolha que fizera, escolha da qual não se arrepende nem um pouco. Seu filho é mais importante até que ela própria e, pelo bem deste filho que tanto ama, está disposta a se sacrificar por este bebê que carrega em seu ventre.

Por ele, por seu amado bebê, não se importará em se esconder pelos próximos meses. Por mais que ache esta tática um tanto covarde, por seu bebê, irá se sacrificar...

- Se for para o bem de meu filho, eu me escondo sem problema pelos próximos meses. – a princesa consegue dizer.

Batman olha para Diana, a conhecia bem demais para saber que ela estava sofrendo. Que, por conta do filho que ela espera, seu filho, está abrindo mão daquilo que é mais importante em sua vida, que é a luta contra o crime. Ela, inclusive, está abrindo mão até de seus poderes em nome desta criança que espera, em nome de seu filho.

E, por este motivo, ele tem obrigação moral de proteger tanto ela quanto esta criança que ela espera, seu filho.

- Acho que "se esconder" não é o termo certo a ser utilizado, Diana. – Batman consegue dizer.

- Concordo com o Batman. – diz Super Man – Você não vai se esconder, Diana, você vai se resguardar, o que é totalmente diferente.

- Vocês querem que eu fique na Torre da Liga pelos próximos meses, até que meu filho venha ao mundo, não é? Para mim, isto equivale a se esconder.

Por ser mulher, Shayera compreende perfeitamente bem o que Diana está sentindo. Compreende, principalmente, o que Diana quis dizer com "se esconder". Para uma guerreira, isto realmente não é algo fácil.

Ela sabe o quanto Diana ama este filho e sabe, principalmente, de tudo o que Diana está abrindo mão em nome desta criança. Como mulher, consegue ter uma grande noção do que Diana deve estar sentindo. Apesar das duas serem completamente diferentes, existe algo que faz com que todas as mulheres sejam iguais, e, isto é a maternidade.

- Acho que podemos encontrar uma solução alternativa. – diz enfim a Thanagariana.

Todos olham confusos para a alada, principalmente Batman. Será que ela tinha noção do que estava falando?

- Do que você está falando, Shayera? – questiona o lanterna Verde – O que você quer dizer com solução alternativa?

- Eu também não saquei esta. – diz Flash – E olha que geralmente eu pego as coisas rapidinho.

- É simples. – responde a Thanagariana – Não tem porque a Diana passar a gestação inteira trancada na Torre da Liga ou na mansão de Bruce. Basta que montemos um esquema de proteção e segurança.

- Esquema de segurança? – pergunta Diana, sem entender o que a amiga quer dizer.

- Sim. – responde a Thanagariana – Escutem, daqui a pouco as mudanças no corpo de Diana começarão a aparecer, e, ela vai precisar de roupas novas e, também precisará começar a fazer o enxoval do bebê.

- E enquanto tudo isto acontece, os poderes de Diana estarão sumindo. – relembra Batman, em seu costumeiro tom frio.

- Por isso proponho um esquema de segurança para Diana. – diz Shayera.

- Esquema de segurança? – diz Lanterna Verde.

- Explique-se melhor, Shayera. – replica o Caçador de Marte.

- É simples. – Responde à alada – Basta montarmos um esquema de segurança para que Diana não saia sozinha, somos muitos e não é uma missão tão difícil.

- Saquei! – diz Flash, completamente animado e sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Nós seremos os guarda-costas do bat bebê! Irado! Isso é igualzinho aos filmes que eu assisto! Que tal usarmos uns ternos pretos iguais aos do Mib, Homens de Preto? O Morcegão poderia planejar umas super armas iguais as do filme para acabarmos com qualquer um que chegue perto do bat bebê e da mamãe dele!

Os seis membros fundadores olham para Flash e dão um face palm, perante a bobagem dita pelo ruivo.

- Deixando de lado as tolices do Flash. – diz Super Man – A ideia da Shayera não é ruim.

- Concordo. – diz Lanterna Verde – Se amadurecermos esta ideia, e pensarmos em todos os detalhes, não haverá motivos para preocupação.

- Somos a Liga da Justiça. – diz Super Man – Nenhum vilão vai poder conosco.

- Outra coisa. – completa J'onn – Não vamos escalar qualquer um para esta missão. O ideal seria que nós, os membros fundadores, ficássemos a frente.

- Mas também podemos escalar membros de confiança para ajudar. – diz Super Man.

- Sim. – complemente Shayera – Minha ideia é que toda vez que Diana precisar sair, seja lá por qual motivo, que dois membros da Liga da justiça a acompanhe, sendo sempre um membro fundador.

Batman pensa por um momento na ideia de seus amigos estão propondo e, acha que a ideia não é de todo ruim. E, para aumentar ainda mais a segurança de Diana, ele pode implantar nela um rastreador. Assim, ele poderá saber onde ela estará e não vai se preocupar tanto.

- A ideia não é ruim. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Mas, escolheremos a dedo os membros que participarão do esquema de proteção de Diana e do meu filho.

- Com toda certeza, Batman. – diz Super Man –Nós não vamos escolher qualquer um. Só os membros de maior confiança, como o Arqueiro Verde, a Zatanna, O Aqua Man...

- O Aqua Man não! – diz Batman furioso, não deixando Super Man terminar a frase.

- E por que não? – pergunta Super Man, sem entender o motivo de seu amigo estar tão exaltado.

- Super, meu chapa! – diz Flash, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir – Você é mesmo meio cego, não é? Não sacou que o morcegão está mordido de ciúmes do Aqua Man?

Batman encara Flash morrendo de raiva, pois ele está passando dos limites. Será que ele não pode levar a sério uma conversa importante? E outra, até que ponto ele deu intimidade a ele para o ruivo se meter em sua vida pessoal a este ponto?

- cale a boca e não se meta onde não é chamado, Flash! – diz Batman, sem conseguir conter sua irritação.

- Que foi que eu disse? – pergunta Flash, sem entender o motivo da irritação de Batman.

- Flash, é melhor você não dizer mais nada. – diz Diana, pois ela conhece Batman bem demais para saber que ele está a um passo de perder a paciência com o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Mas eu ainda não consigo entender o que foi que eu disse. – diz Flash, totalmente desentendido.

- Flash, você não tem jeito. – diz Shayera.

- Deixando o flash de lado. – diz J'onn, chamando a atenção de seus amigos. – Voltemos às questões mais importantes.

- Tem razão, J'onn. – diz Batman – Na questão da segurança de Diana e de meu filho, vamos escolher pessoalmente os membros que farão parte deste esquema.

- Batman, - completa Super Man – proponho que eu, você, lanterna Verde e J'onn cuidemos pessoalmente da escolha dos membros que participarão da segurança de Diana.

- E por que eu não posso ajudar? – pergunta Flash.

Todos, mais uma vez, olham de cara feia para Flash. O homem mais rápido do mundo não consegue entender o motivo de ser olhado daquela forma.

Os sete membros fundadores terminam a reunião a reunião e deixam sala de conferências, com exceção de Batman e Mulher Maravilha.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas ajuda a princesa das amazonas a se levantar, e, percebe pelo rosto dela que ela está casada.

- Está cansada, não é? – o moreno pergunta, voltando toda sua atenção para a mãe de seu filho.

- Um pouco. – Diana responde, aceitando a ajuda de Batman para se levantar – A reunião foi puxada e, você sabe...

- Sei sim, querida. – diz Batman, beijando a testa da princesa em um gesto de carinho. – E por saber disso, sugiro que você descanse um pouco aqui na Torre da Liga, antes de voltarmos para casa.

- Vou aceitar sua sugestão, preciso mesmo descansar um pouco.

Os dois saem as sala de conferências e rumam para o quarto da princesa. Porém, no meio do caminho, os dois encontram-se com Aqua Man.

Ao ver o rei dos mares olhando para sua princesa, a raiva começa a dominar o Cavaleiro das Trevas. Como ele se atreve a olhar para a mãe de seu filho daquela forma?

Aqua Man não entende porque Batman o olha com tanta raiva. Afinal, sempre se trataram com cordialidade, já que Batman nunca fora amigo de ninguém.

Porém, desde que se encontraram há uns meses atrás em um cruzeiro, Batman o tem tratado de forma bastante estranha. Mas, não deixará o cavaleiro das Trevas atrapalhar os seus planos.

- Diana. – começa Aqua Man – Podemos conversar a sós?

Diana olha para Aqua Man confusa. Ela já não havia deixado às coisas bem claras?

- Aqua Man, nós não temos anda para conversar. – responde Diana.

Aqua Man não está disposto a desistir tão fácil.

- Diana, por favor. Nós realmente precisamos conversar.

Batman começa a perder sua paciência. Ele está a ponto de ir para cima de Aqua Man e ensiná-lo a não se meter com a mãe de seu filho e acima de tudo, com a mulher que ele ama.

- Você não ouviu o que Diana disse? – pergunta furioso o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- E o que você tem a ver comisso, Batman? – retruca o rei dos mares.

Diana olha, casada, para os dois homens discutindo por sua causa. Não ia mais tolerar aquilo.

- Agora chega vocês dois! – ela diz, colocando um ponto final na discussão – parem de discutir! E Aqua Man, eu já disse uma vez e vou repetir, nós não temos nada para conversar!

- Mas Diana... – o rei dos mares tenta, em vão, chamar a atenção da princesa das amazonas.

- Já chega, Aqua Man! – diz Diana, com um tom de impaciência em sua voz – Eu já disse que não temos nada para conversar! Por favor, entenda isso!

- Tudo bem Diana. – responde Aqua Man – Vamos adiar este assunto por enquanto.

E o rei dos mares se retira, deixando o Cavaleiro das Trevas e a Princesa das Amazonas sozinhos.

- Até quando ele vai te perseguir? – Batman deixa escapar em meio à frustração.

- Daqui a pouco ele se entende com a esposa e cansa. – responde Diana – Isso para não te dizer que ele vai desistir quando minha gravidez começar a ser notada, e ele logo vai deduzir quem é o pai do meu bebê.

- melhor que ele desista antes.

Os dois vão para o quarto de Diana, onde Batman tranca a porta para ela poder descansar.

A princesa deita-se na cama e, cansada, adormece rapidamente. Batman observa sua amada dormindo, prometendo a si mesmo que, manterá ela e seu filho seguros, custe o que custar.

Longe da Torre da Liga, no esconderijo de Lex Luthor, o careca começa a assistir os DVD's que Coringa lhe entregara mais cedo.

No início, estava meio inseguro, imaginando que se aliar ao palhaço seria uma boa estratégia. Porém, ao começar a assistir os DVD's, sua certeza foi aumentando, ao constatar as verdades ditas pelo palhaço, se aliar ao Coringa fora sim, um bom negócio.

Não assistiu todos os DVD's, mas, pelos poucos que já assistiu, percebeu a veracidade das palavras do Coringa. A Liga da Justiça está sim escondendo alguma coisa e, está claro como água que isto tem a ver com a Mulher Maravilha.

É estranho demais este súbito desaparecimento dela... Logo ela que, além de ser uma dos sete principais, tem uma força quase igual a do Super Man.

Então por quê? Por que ela simplesmente desapareceu? Esta é a primeira pergunta que precisa ser respondida, porque isto não faz sentido nenhum.

E, depois que descobrir isso, terá que planejar o próximo passo, que será usar este ponto fraco deles, que é quase certo que é a Mulher Maravilha. Então, terá que usá-la para destruir para sempre Super Man e a Liga da Justiça.

Mas, ele sabe que, para descobrir mais sobre isso, terá que investigar, e muito. E, ele e Coringa sozinhos, serão insuficientes para esta missão. O melhor a fazer será formar outra sociedade secreta, porém, esta será formada só com membros de confiança, sem nenhum paspalho para atrapalhar. Ele escolherá os membros a dedo, escolherá um por um para que não haja nada de errado. Para que, desta vez, eles possam mesmo destruir para sempre a Liga da Justiça.

Lex sorri, se dando conta de que, pela primeira vez em anos, está realmente perto de destruir a Liga da Justiça. E tudo, quem diria, graças ao idiota do Coringa, que desta vez está se mostrando bastante inteligente. Irá descobrir o que a Princesa das Amazonas esconde para enfim destruir para sempre a Liga da Justiça.

Ela será a chave para a destruição total da maior força de heróis que a Terra já viu. E ele, enfim, será o vencedor desta batalha.


	40. A Promessa de Bruce Wayne

Na Torre da Liga, Batman percebe que Diana já está em sono profundo, o que o agrada, visto que os últimos acontecimentos foram estressantes demais para ela. Por isso, tanto ela quanto o bebê precisam de um bom descanso.

Ele beija a testa de sua amada, a cobre, apaga o abajur que fornece uma pequena iluminação para o quarto e a deixa sozinha, seguindo para o refeitório da Torre da Liga.

No refeitório, o Cavaleiro das Trevas escolhe uma mesa vazia e ocupa um lugar nela.

Fica observando o movimento dos heróis fazendo suas refeições, sem de fato prestar atenção ao que eles estão fazendo. Milhões de pensamentos invadindo sua mente sem parar.

Uma parte dele sabe que a ideia de Shayera sobre a proteção de Diana é boa, que ele não pode manter a princesa presa e escondida na Torre da Liga ou em sua casa durante toda a gestação dela. Porém, sua parte mais racional e fria sabe perfeitamente que isto é perigoso demais, mesmo ele escolhendo pessoalmente os membros que participarão desta proteção, ainda é perigoso demais. Principalmente porque ele não esqueceu a volta e o desaparecimento repentino de Selina Kyle.

Embora Selina faça parte de seu passado, e, um passado que prefere esquecer, sabe perfeitamente bem o quão perigosa Selina é, e, por este motivo, acha o misterioso desaparecimento dela um tanto quanto suspeito.

Sabe perfeitamente bem que Selina voltara por sua causa, para tentar retomar o caso amoroso que tiveram no passado. Porém, após a surra que Diana lhe dera, Selina simplesmente desapareceu, sem deixar qualquer rastro e isso não é uma característica dela. Selina Kyle não é dessas que desiste fácil... Então por quê? Por que ela simplesmente desapareceu?

Se não estivesse tão preocupado e focado na gravidez de Diana, certamente iria investigar Selina mais a fundo e descobrir o que ela esconde. Porém, no momento, Diana e seu filho são mais importantes que a Mulher Gato e o que quer que ela esteja tramando.

O saco gestacional de Diana ainda não se fixou totalmente em seu útero, que significa que ela ainda corre o risco de sofrer um aborto espontâneo. Ela ainda precisa de repouso e de cuidados especiais e, precisa estar ao lado dela e de seu filho mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Selina pode de deve esperar, porque, enquanto Diana correr qualquer risco de aborto, por menor que ele seja, não sairá do lado de sua princesa e de seu filho. Irá proteger a ambos custe o que custar. O resto em sua vida, até mesmo sua incansável luta contra o crime, vem em segundo plano. O primeiro plano em sua vida se resume a Diana e a seu filho.

Desde seus oito anos de idade, quando perdera seus pais, nunca imaginou uma situação como a que está vivendo agora. Nunca imaginou que conseguiria amar uma mulher e que ela fosse se tornar o centro de sua vida, isto, até conhecer e se apaixonar por Diana. Por ela e, em nome deste amor que construíram e cultivaram juntos, é capaz de tudo.

Ele irá proteger a Diana e a seu filho custe o que custar. Não medirá esforços para conseguir seus objetivos. Cuidará pessoalmente da escolha dos membros que participarão da escolta de Diana pelos próximos meses e colocará um rastreador nela. E, somente os membros em que mais confia é que participarão desta proteção.

O homem Morcego está tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que mal percebe a aproximação de J'onn, Lanterna Verde e Super Man, até que os três se juntam a ele na mesa.

Olhando para o semblante preocupado de Batman, mesmo por trás da máscara, Super Man logo entende o que tanto preocupa o seu amigo.

- Sei que te preocupa, Batman. – começa o kriptoniano – E, atrevo-me a dizer que não há motivos para você ficar tão preocupado.

- Se você está preocupado com a segurança de Diana. – continua o Lanterna Verde – Acho que não é para tanto, na sala de conferências você mesmo concordou que a ideia de Shayera sobre um esquema de proteção é brilhante.

Batman encara seus amigos. Antigamente, não contaria suas suspeitas a eles e agiria sozinho. Porém, agora a situação é completamente diferente. Não pode simplesmente agir sozinho e colocar a vida de Diana e de seu filho em jogo.

- Não é com a decisão que tomamos na sala de conferências que eu estou preocupado. – diz Batman.

- Então o que te preocupa? – questiona Lanterna verde.

- Selina Kyle. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas sem rodeios.

Lanterna Verde, Super Man e J'onn parecem surpresos com a revelação do amigo.

- Não compreendo, Batman. – diz o Caçador de Marte.

- É simples, J'onn. – continua Batman – O súbito desaparecimento de Selina Kyle desde aquele incidente com Diana é suspeito demais.

- Você acha que Selina Kyle está aprontando alguma coisa? – pergunta lanterna Verde.

Batman olha bastante sério para seus amigos. Abriria o jogo com eles.

- Não só acho, como tenho certeza. – diz Batman – Conheço Selina Kyle bem demais para saber que ela está aprontando alguma coisa. Selina é vingativa, ela não deixará a surra que levou de Diana por menos. Selina vai querer vingança.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? – questiona J'onn.

- Porque eu um passado bastante distante, Batman e Selina tiveram um caso. – responde Super Man.

- Exatamente. – diz Batman – Selina sempre foi esperta e perspicaz, e, acima de tudo, vingativa. E, por este motivo, tenho a estranha suspeita de que ela já deduziu sobre o relacionamento amoroso com Diana.

- Você acha que ela já sabe sobre o bebê que Diana espera? – pergunta Lanterna Verde, de repente preocupado.

- Não! – responde Batman – Disso eu tenho certeza de que ela não sabe.  
>- menos mal. – diz J'onn.<p>

- Mas a situação não deixa de ser perigosa. – continua Batman – Como eu disse, tenho certeza de que Selina não sane sobre a gravidez de Diana, mas ela sabe que eu e a princesa estamos juntos, disso eu tenho certeza absoluta.

- O que significa que ela pode estar a poucos passos da verdade. – diz J'onn, completando o raciocínio de Batman.

- Exatamente. – diz Batman – Selina pode estar a um passo de descobrir toda a verdade e, temos que evitar isso de qualquer maneira. Principalmente agora que Diana está perdendo seus poderes. Tanto a vida dela quanto a vida de meu filho pode estar em grande perigo.

- E você tem algum plano para descobrirmos o que Selina Kyle sabe? – pergunta lanterna verde.

- Tenho sim. – responde Batman.

- E qual é o plano? – pergunta Super Man.

- Como eu não posso e não quero sair de perto de Diana neste momento complicado, vou mandar o Questão investigar.

- É uma boa ideia. – diz Super Man.

- Porém, eu quero que o Questão se foque única e exclusivamente na investigação de Selina Kyle. – diz Batman – Não quero que ele seja envolvido em nenhuma outra missão além dessa.

- Como quiser, Batman. – diz J'onn, tentando tranquilizar o amigo.

- Quando o Questão começar a investigar, você se sentirá mais tranquilo? – pergunta lanterna Verde.

- Talvez... Quem sabe? – diz Batman, dando de ombros.

A verdade que não quer confessar a seus amigos é que não se sentirá tranquilo, nem mesmo quando descobrir o que Selina Kyle está planejando. Ele teme, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, pela segurança de Diana e de seu filho e, algo em interior não o deixa ficar completamente tranquilo em relação a isso.

Por mais que seus amigos digam o contrário, não consegue ficar tranquilo. Sua intuição simplesmente não o deixa se tranquilizar quanto a Selina Kyle. Algo lhe diz que, se Selina vier a descobrir sobre Diana e seu filho, a vida de ambos estará em grande perigo.

Porém, por hora, e até que a ameaça de aborto de Diana passe, terá que se dar por satisfeito com a investigação que será feita por questão. Depois, quando Diana não correr mais risco de aborto, dará um jeito de investigar pessoalmente Selina Kyle. E, se o esquema envolvendo a segurança de Diana der certo, poderá investigar Selina pessoalmente e com mais calma.

Três horas depois, Diana acorda, sentindo-se descansada e renovada. Desde a conversa com sua mãe, não conseguira descansar direito com tantas preocupações em sua mente. Não se arrepende da decisão que tomou a respeito de seu filho, pois sabe que foi a decisão certa.

Por sorte, Shayera dera uma ótima ideia na reunião e, graças a ela, não precisará ficar escondida durante toda a sua gestação. Ainda não se sente totalmente confortável com a ideia de precisar ser protegida, mas, em nome de seu preciso bebê, fará este sacrifício.

Ela ainda está deitada quando vê a porta do quarto se abrindo e Batman entrando. O cavaleiro das Trevas sorri para a princesa das amazonas. Diana senta-se na cama, Batman se aproxima e senta ao lado dela. A princesa sente seu coração acelerar ante a presença de seu amado. Tantos meses juntos e ainda assim seu coração dispara toda vez que está perto de Bruce.

Com uma de suas mãos, Batman começa a acariciar o rosto de sua princesa, sentindo a pele de Diana tremer perante o seu toque.

Ele aproxima o rosto de Diana do seu, e, a beija carinhosamente. Sua língua adentra a boca de Diana, preenchendo a boca dela e sentindo seu desejo por ela aumentar.

Por sua vez, Diana corresponde avidamente ao beijo de Bruce, colando seu corpo ao dele enquanto o beija sem parar.

Os carinhos de Bruce vão aumentando e descendo até o ventre de Diana, onde começa a acariciar o local onde seu filho cresce.

Nos braços de Bruce, Diana consegue esquecer todas as suas preocupações. O toque dele tem o poder de deixa-la completamente em chamas e, naquele momento, tudo o que Diana mais necessita é Bruce.

- Bruce... Bruce eu preciso de você...

As mãos de Bruce voltam a pousar sobre o rosto de Diana, e ela lhe tira a máscara, revelando o rosto do homem que ama desesperadamente.

Novamente Bruce a beija, e ela responde ao beijo carinhoso com lágrimas nos olhos e solta um soluço que, mesmo entre beijos, não deixa de ser notado por Bruce, que interrompe o beijo e a olha preocupado.

- Qual o problema, princesa? Por que você está chorando?

- Eu não sei... Sinceramente, não sei porque comecei a chorar, não entendo isso...

- São os hormônios da gravidez. – responde Bruce, sorrindo para ela.

E então ele a beija mais uma vez, murmurando palavras de carinho para sua amada princesa. E cada leve soluço da amazona é roubado com um beijo, e os beijos, sendo intercalados com palavras dele. Palavras murmuradas, palavras de amor, sensuais e sedutoras, que fazem com que ela se agarre a ele.

Bruce termina aquele beijo, e em seguida vai passando seus dedos indicador e médio sobre os lábios de Diana, fazendo-a estremecer mais uma vez.

- Confie em mim, Diana. E ficará tudo bem.

- Eu confio em você...

Com seus dedos, Bruce vai contornando os lábios de Diana, em um gesto de carinho.

- Agora escute, Diana, é importante. Eu imagino o quanto você está sofrendo com toda esta situação.

- Bruce, eu...

- Eu ainda não terminei, princesa. Sei que você está se sacrificando pelo nosso filho. Que você o ama, assim como eu também o amo. Mas eu quero que você saiba, Diana, que você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Eu vou proteger você e o nosso filho, Diana, eu prometo.

Os olhos de Diana se enchem de lágrimas prante aquela declaração de Bruce. De repente, ela não consegue segurar as lágrimas e começa a derramá-las. Bruce tira seus dedos dos lábios de Diana e começa a secar as lágrimas dela.

- Não precisa chorar, princesa. – continua Bruce, de forma carinhosa – Confie em mim, Diana. Eu prometo, em nome deste amor que sinto por você e por nosso filho, que protegerei vocês dois, custe o que custar.

E para selar esta promessa, Bruce a beija mais uma vez, pousando seus lábios novamente sobre os dela.

Os gestos de ambos repletos de intimidade. Cada toque, cada olhar, cada beijo. Diana se sente completa nos braços dele, como se nada mais no mundo importasse, apenas aquele momento.

Aquele beijo não é apenas mais um dos beijos do casal, mais um momento de intimidade... Para Bruce, aquele beijo é o momento em que ele sela uma promessa, em que a manterá segura custe o que custar.

Naquela mesma noite em Gothan City, Selina Kyle está terminando de se arrumar para sair. Resolvera colocar seu melhor vestido, suas melhores maquiagens e se fazer de "mulher fatal".

Ficara semanas fora de circulação, tentando descobrir através de deduções alguma informação a respeito da maldita Mulher Maravilha. Porém, não desistirá de seu objetivo, irá investigar a céu aberto, chega de se esconder.

Irá mostrar descaradamente a Batman que voltou para ficar. E, se ele continuar a trai-la com a amazona, irá fazer ele se arrepender amargamente da escolha que fizera.

Em seu interior, já decidira o que vai fazer. Com ou sem ajuda do idiota do Coringa, irá matar a Mulher Maravilha bem diante dos olhos de Batman. Esta será a sua vingança suprema.

E, sem a amazona, Batman não terá alternativa a não ser voltar para ela.

Selina se olha no espelho, e vê seu visual impecável. O vestido preto e sensual totalmente colado ao seu corpo, os cabelos soltos, batom vermelho realçando seus lábios e sombra prateada nos olhos. Sim, estava pronta para a noite em Gothan City.

Ela deixa o quarto que Coringa cedeu para ele no galpão que usam como esconderijo e, como sempre, encontra o palhaço psicopata assistindo televisão. O que ele tanto assiste ali?

Às vezes tem vontade de desistir dessa sociedade. Porém, ela sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde irá precisar do Coringa, quando finalmente descobrir o segredo da Mulher Maravilha.

Quando este dia chegar, toda a ajuda será necessária para destruir a amazona. E, será nesta hora que vai precisar da ajuda do Coringa, ela tem certeza de que neste momento a ajuda do palhaço será muito útil.

Coringa olha para a Mulher Gato e, acha bom que provavelmente ela está de saída, assim pode sair para se encontrar com o Lexzinho sem nenhum problema. Afinal, a gatinha não sabe e nem precisa saber de sua nova aliança com Lex Luthor.

Uma aliança que provavelmente será bem mais proveitosa do que com a gatinha.

Após mais alguns dias de investigação, percebeu que, realmente a Mulher Maravilha está sumida das missões e, ele precisa fazer entrar em cena e ver como toda a Liga da Justiça e, principalmente como o Batmanzinho vai reagir a isso.

Ele precisa ver com seus próprios olhos o que acontecerá quando a Mulher Maravilha entrar em cena, como o Morceguinho irá reagir... Para que ele possa confirmar suas estranhas suspeitas...

Conhece o Morceguinho há anos e, por este motivo, achou sua teoria absurda. Porém, com o passar dos dias, começou a desconfiar mais e mais e, foi montando o quebra-cabeças.

Primeiro a chegada da Gatinha e sua conversa meia boca que não convence a ninguém. Depois o misterioso sumiço da amazona e, consequentemente, do Morceguinho. E, foi aí que começou a desconfiar de certas coisas, teorias que começaram pequenas em sua mente, mas que, com o passar dos dias começaram a crescer...

No início, por ser o Morceguinho quem é, não levou esta teoria em consideração. Porém, ela ficou grudada em sua mente, martelando sem parar... E, foi então que começou a levar sua estranha teoria em consideração. Tanto, que agora tem quase certeza desta teoria... Por mais estranha que ela possa parecer para quem conhece o Morceguinho.

Ele observa, atentamente e sorridente, a gatinha saindo para a noite. Esperaria meia hora e então iria falar com Lexzinho e contar suas novas suspeitas. Mas, tem certeza de que o ardiloso Lex Luthor já chegou a esta mesma conclusão.


	41. Mudanças

Doze semanas. Três meses.

Através da tela do monitor do computador, Diana e Bruce olham o bebê que cresce no ventre de Diana e observam, maravilhados, que ele já começa a aparentar forma humana. Os olhos de Diana se enchem de lágrimas, ao ver a forma que seu bebê tão amado se encontra.

- Como podem ver. – diz Leslie, tirando-a de seus pensamentos – O feto está perfeitamente saudável. Ele tem quatro centímetros e pesa cinco gramas. Além disso, vocês viram os bracinhos e as perninhas, o que significa, Diana, que ele já pode começar a se mexer.

- Então eu já vou conseguir sentir ele se mexer dentro de mim? – pergunta Diana, sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade.

- Como ele ainda é muito pequeno, - responde a médica – o máximo que você vai conseguir é o sentir tremer em sua barriga.

Bruce e Leslie ajudam Diana a sair da mesa de exames, e, em seguida, a princesa vai para o toalete a fim de trocar de roupa.

No toalete, a princesa veste uma calça legue preta e uma bata branca e, em seus pés, coloca uma sapatilha preta.

AS primeiras mudanças em seu corpo já se fazem presentes, embora ainda sejam pouco perceptíveis a quem não sabe que ela está grávida.

Seus seios estão maiores e continuam sensíveis e, já engordara dois quilos, porém, esses quilos só aparecem em sua cintura, onde algumas roupas já começam a apertar e, uma discreta barriga já começa a aparecer. Ela ainda é relativamente pequena, porém para ela é simplesmente maravilhoso, pois dali para frente já irá poder sentir o seu precioso bebê.

Por este motivo, já não pode mais usar a armadura de Mulher Maravilha, por ser demasiada apertada e, de acordo com Leslie, não é bom para o bebê.

Seus poderes também estão lhe deixando gradativamente, como sua mãe lhe avisara que aconteceria, sente que já perdeu uns trinta por cento de seus poderes e, dali para frente, a coisa vai piorando até ela ficar sem poder nenhum. Porém, se este fato lhe incomodara no início, se nos primeiros dias após receber esta notícia foi extremamente complicado, hoje em dia já não é mais tanto assim.

O amor por este filho que cresce em seu ventre é tanto, mas tanto que a perda de seus poderes tornou-se algo terciário em sua vida. O fruto do amor que sente por Bruce Wayne e que cresce em seu ventre lhe tomou um grande espaço em seu coração e em sua vida. Ele, seu filho, é mais importante que tudo no mundo.

Passa as horas, os dias imaginando como será o rostinho dele, pois tem certeza de que é um menino, se será parecido com ela e com Bruce... Fica imaginando como será, no dia em que ele nascer, ter este bebê pela primeira vez em seus braços...

Seu filho se tornara o centro de sua vida, se tornara mais importante até que sua luta contra o crime. Cada nova sensação lhe preenchendo totalmente de alegria.

Conforme prometera, Bruce estava a seu lado em todos os momentos, curtindo, ao lado dela, cada momento da gestação, por menor que fosse. Atendia, sem se importar, cada desejo louco que ela tinha. Bruce está totalmente presente em sua vida.

O esquema de proteção sugerido por Shayera estava dando certo. Toda vez que precisava sair, era acompanhada por dois membros da Liga da Justiça, sendo um deles um membro fundador.

Até Bruce, com todas as suas inseguranças, se sentia mais tranquilo em relação a isso.

Ela deixa o toalete e encontra Bruce a sua espera, com a pasta de exame que ela fizera em sua mão. Dentro da pasta contém as fotos do seu bebê, que vira durante a ultrassonografia. Ao lado de Bruce, Leslie.

- Lembre-se, Diana. – começa a médica – Você precisa de uma alimentação bastante equilibrada, te aconselho a beber bastante leite, pois seu organismo precisa de cálcio.

- Obrigada, Leslie. – responde Diana.

- Por nada. – diz a médica. – Só estou fazendo o meu papel.

Diana e Batman deixam a sala da médica e, na porta do consultório, encontram um Flash emburrado, algo que não é comum para o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Qual o problema, Flash? – pergunta Diana – Por que você está tão emburrado?

- E você ainda pergunta? – responde o homem mais rápido do mundo – Para esta pergunta você já tem a resposta.

- Tenho? – a princesa o questiona, curiosa.

- É claro que tem! – responde Flash, ainda emburrado – Afinal a culpa é sua e do Morcegão!

- Nossa? – diz a amazona – Flash, será que você pode ser um pouco mais claro, por favor?

- Tudo bem, princesa. – diz Flash, emburrado – Vou ser bem claro! Você e o Morcegão são uns egoístas que não me deixam assistir a uma única ultrassonografia!

- Então é isso? – diz a princesa, sem conseguir conter os risos.

- É claro! – responde Flash, de cara amarrada – Acha pouco me deixar de fora de um momento tão importante como este? Eu ainda sou o titio Flash! O tio mais legal, mais sensacional e mais bem humorado que o bat bebê vai ter!

- Cale-se, Flash! – diz Batman, de forma séria – Em primeiro lugar, eu não sei de onde você tirou a ideia absurda de que você é tio do meu filho. E em segundo e, mais importante, ninguém aqui pediu a sua opinião.

- Você está mais rabugento do que nunca! – diz Flash, deixando Batman com mais raiva ainda.

- Flash, você deve entender que existem momentos em que são apenas para os pais do bebê. – diz Diana, de forma calma.

- E se eu não quiser entender? – pergunta Flash.

- problema seu. – diz Batman – Sua opinião não é algo que me preocupe, Flash.

- Chato. – responde Flash em um tom de mau humor.

Batman quer muito responder a Flash como ele merece, porém, tem assuntos bem mais importantes para tratar no momento do que explicar ao ruivo o que ele nunca será capaz de entender.

- Diana, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas, ignorando Flash completamente – Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Tudo bem. – responde Diana – Pode me dar a pasta?

Batman entrega para Diana a pasta com os exames e segue seu caminho, deixando a princesa na companhia de Flash.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas segue para a ala de quartos da Torre da Liga, onde passa direto por seu quarto e, segue para o quarto daquele que o procura, o Questão.

Chegando ai quarto dele, entra sem bater na porta e encontra Questão sentado em sua escrivaninha em volta com várias anotações, que, mesmo para Batman, não fazem o menor sentido.

- Imaginei que você viria me procurar, Batman. – diz Questão, virando-se para encarar o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Espero que você tenha novidades para me contar. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas sem rodeios.

- Desde que J'onn me procurou há algumas semanas, tenho começado uma investigar Selina Kyle, também conhecida como Mulher Gato.

- E o que descobriu?

- Ainda é um pouco cedo para se apresentar resultados conclusivos. Mas, ao contrário do que se imaginava, Selina Kyle continua em Gothan City.

- Exatamente como imaginei.

- O pouco que investiguei mostra que a Mulher Gato ainda está hospedada em um dos hotéis maiores e mais luxuosos de Gothan City e que, não faz questão de esconder sua presença.

- Estranho... Isto não é do hábito de Selina.

- Foi o que pensei. Mas, continuando o que investiguei até agora, todas as noites Selina Kyle tem saído para festas, onde passa a noite inteira e volta ao amanhecer, onde parece que passa o dia inteiro trancada no quarto e volta a repetir as mesmas façanhas ao anoitecer.

Batman escuta com atenção cada palavra dita por Questão, e, rapidamente chega à conclusão de que há algo de muito errado nesta história. Conhece Selina Kyle o suficiente para saber que, este comportamento dela é completamente anormal.

Por este motivo, suas suspeitas sobre ela aumentam ainda mais. E, sente que a Mulher Gato está aprontando e, quer esconder de todos o que está aprontando com este comportamento atípico.

- Muito suspeito este comportamento de Selina Kyle. – o Cavaleiro das Trevas enfim consegue dizer.

- Foi o que imaginei. – é a resposta de Questão – Como eu já te disse, estou apenas no início das investigações, e, por este motivo, ainda não tenho resultados definitivos para apresentar. Porém, é só questão de tempo até que eu consiga descobrir todos os planos de Selina Kyle.

- É isso que espero.

- Não se preocupe, Batman. Assim como você, sou um ótimo detetive. Você pode se tranquilizar, a Mulher gato não chegará perto de Diana e de seu filho.

Batman não se dá ao trabalho de perguntar como Questão descobriu que ele é o pai do filho que Diana espera. Pois, além de membros fundadores, poucos sabem que ele é o pai da criança que Diana espera.

Mas, este não é o momento dele perguntar, pois os assuntos que ele precisa tratar com Questão ainda não acabaram.

- Você tem algum plano para arrancar a verdade de Selina? – pergunta Batman, com seu habitual tom indiferente.

- Tenho sim. – responde Questão – E, pretendo conta-lo para você agora, a fim de saber sua opinião sobre este plano. Pois em minha própria opinião, ele tem grandes chances de dar certo.

- Conte-me. – ordena Batman.

- Como queira. – responde o homem de máscara sem rosto.

Questão então começa a contar a Batman seu misterioso plano para se aproximar de Selina Kyle e descobrir a verdade sobre os planos dela. Conforme vai ouvindo cada detalhe do plano de Questão, o Cavaleiro das Trevas vai compreendendo o que o homem de máscara sem rosto quer dizer.

E, a cada novo detalhe que Batman vai ouvindo do plano, vai percebendo que ele tem grandes chances de dar certo. Se Questão conseguir se aproximar de Selina Kyle e sem levantar suspeitas e descobrir o que ela está tramando, poderá ficar mais tranquilo quanto à segurança de Diana e de seu filho.

Para as suas lógicas, o plano, em alguns pontos, é meio estranho. Porém, apesar da fama de louco, Questão é um detetive tão bom quanto ele e, confia nele, pois sabe que o colega de equipe já resolvera casos complicadíssimos, até mesmo para a Liga da Justiça.

Questão descobrirá, um a um, todos os planos que ele tem certeza que Selina Kyle esconde e então finalmente poderá agir de forma mais eficaz.

Em uma mesa do refeitório da Torre da Liga, Diana está mostrando para Shayera e Canário Negro as fotos de sua ultrassonografia. As três heroínas conversam animadamente sobre a maternidade e, Shayera e Canário veem claramente nos olhos de Diana o quanto ela está contente com o filho que espera. Os olhos azuis repletos de felicidade da princesa das amazonas deixa bem claro que a maternidade a deixou radiante de felicidade.

- Os enjoos continuam, Diana? – pergunta a canário Negro.

- Continuam. – responde a princesa – Mas já diminuíram bastante. Não é mais tanto quanto nas primeiras semanas de gestação, e minha alimentação tem ajudado bastante. Pela manhã, que é o período em que os enjoos pioram, procuro comer alimentos que não potencializam os enjoos, conforme Leslie me orientou.

- E você tem muitos desejos? – a loira continua a questionar a princesa.

- Sim, muitos. – a princesa começa a rir – Um mais estranho que o outro, nunca imaginei uma coisa dessas. Como vim de uma ilha com cultura totalmente diferente da cultura do mundo dos homens, e lá bem... Vocês sabem. Para mim, são experiências totalmente diferentes e únicas.

- Entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer. – diz Shayera.

- E o Batman? – pergunta a Canário, o olhar repleto de curiosidade – Como ele tem se comportado? Isso é algo que realmente me deixa curiosa, o Batman, todo frio e insensível lhe dando de repente com a paternidade, é algo um pouco difícil de imaginar.

Diana não consegue deixar de sorrir diante da constatação da amiga. Realmente, para os outros, que conhecem somente o lado frio e insensível de Batman, é realmente complicado imaginá-lo como pai. Porém, para ela, que conhece o outro lado do Cavaleiro das Trevas, um lado que ele só mostra para ela, não é tão complicado assim.

Bruce Wayne já está se mostrando o ótimo pai que será no futuro, porque desde já se mostra preocupado com ela e com o filho, colocando o bem estar de ambos em primeiro lugar.

- Batman tem se comportado muito bem. – responde a princesa – Ele sabe lidar com tudo isso melhor do que eu. E... Eu sei que ele ama o nosso filho, nem sempre ele diz isso com palavras, mas, as atitudes dele falam e mostram o quanto ele ama e se preocupa com o nosso bebê.

- Digamos que quando o assunto é Diana e o bebê que ela carrega. – diz Shayera – Batman deixa de ser o que mostra para todos. Diana fez com que ele mudasse muito.

- Quem diria... – brinca a Canário.

E as três mulheres começam a rir. Neste momento, Flash puxa uma cadeira, senta e se junta ao trio.

- Olá, meninas! – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Posso saber qual é a piada? Vocês estão rindo tanto que eu quero me juntar a vocês!

As três mulheres se entre olham, ainda sorrindo.

- Papo de mulher. – responde à loira.

- E de quais homens vocês estão falando mal? – questiona Flash.

- E por que estaríamos falando mal de algum homem? – diz a princesa das amazonas.

- Porque eu sou um profissional e experiente conhecedor de mulheres. – responde Flash, ainda sorrindo – E quando mulheres se juntam, começam a sorrir e não querem compartilhar a piada, é porque tem homem na parada e, não estão falando bem deles.

- Sinto muito em lhe dizer, Flash, mas o seu vasto conhecimento sobre as mulheres falhou dessa vez. – diz Shayera, sem conseguir conter os risos.

- Não estão falando mal de homens? – Pergunta Flash, curioso.

- Não, Flash. – diz a princesa das amazonas – Eu estava mostrando para a Shayera e a canário as fotos da ultrassonografia do meu filho.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Diana, o sorriso de Flash aumenta em seu rosto. Quer dizer que todo este tempo elas estavam falando de seu sobrinho favorito e não haviam lhe convidado para a conversa? E onde é que ficava a amizade nisso tudo?

- E porque é que vocês não me disseram antes? – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo, ainda sorrindo – Eu também quero ver as fotos do bat bebê!

- Flash. – diz Diana – Meu bebê está com vontade de comer maça fatiada com calda de caramelo. Então, vou ter que te mostrar as fotos da ultrassonografia outra hora, me desculpe.

- Nem pensar! – diz Flash – Se o bat bebê está com vontade de comer este negócio estranho aí, o bat bebê vai comer este negócio estranho!

E desaparece, voltando quinze segundos depois com uma bandeja, contendo o estranho desejo da princesa das amazonas.

- Saindo uma porção nada suculenta de maças fatiadas com calda de caramelo! – diz Flash, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Obrigada, Flash. – responde Diana, já experimentando uma das fatias de maça.

- Que obrigada, que nada! – responde o ruivo – Agora eu quero ver o bat bebê!

As três mulheres, mais uma vez, começam a rir. Enquanto satisfaz seu desejo de grávida, Diana começa a mostrar para Flash as fotos de sua ultrassonografia.

O ruivo olha com atenção as fotos do feto, parando, por uns cinco minutos, na cabeça...

- Isso tudo é a cabeça dele? – pergunta Flash, de repente sério.

- Sim. – responde Diana. – Leslie me explicou que neste período a cabeça é um pouco maior em relação ao corpo.

O ruivo presta bastante atenção às fotografias, muito sério. Seus olhos totalmente focados na cabeça do bat bebê. Segundos depois, seu atípico olhar sério e suas feições se transformam no mais largo dos sorrisos.

- Já entendi! – diz Flash explodindo em risos – Ele tem essa cabeça enorme pra conter o cérebro grande que herdou do papai! Bat bebê danadinho! É o orgulho do titio Flash!

E Flash continua explodindo em risadas, sem conseguir conter os risos.

As três mulheres se entre olham incrédulas, sem acreditar no absurdo que acabam de ouvir.

- Flash você é inacreditável. – diz Shayera.

- Por que? – pergunta ele, sem entender o que a thanagariana quis dizer.

- E você ainda pergunta? – diz a Canário Negro.

Flash olha por cima do ombro das três amigas e vê, vindo na direção da mesa deles, o atual pesadelo do Morcegão. Alto, loiro, musculoso e tão mal humorado quanto Batman, Aqua Man se aproxima cada vez mais da mesa deles. O Morcegão que se cuide! Aliás, o que é que a princesa tem que só atrai homem complicado e mal humorado?

- Princesa, tenho a impressão de que seu admirador nada secreto chegou. – diz ele.

- Do que está falando? – pergunta Diana, já imaginando a resposta. Já está farta da perseguição de Aqua Man, está na hora de colocar um ponto final nisso.


	42. Acerto de Contas - Parte I

Diana simplesmente não consegue acreditar no que seus olhos estão lhe mostrando. Ele de novo? Será que ele não cansava de persegui-la em vão?

O sorriso que tinha até alguns minutos em seus lábios desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão totalmente irritada. Rapidamente, a princesa fecha a pasta que está nas mãos de Flash.

- Ei! – protesta o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Depois você olha novamente, Flash. – dia a princesa.

Shayera olha na direção em que Aqua Man vem se aproximando cada vez mais e, rapidamente entende o motivo da súbita mudança de humor da princesa das amazonas. "Ele", mais uma vez.

- Diana. – diz a thanagariana – Se me permite dar uma opinião, acabe logo com esta situação totalmente desagradável. Não é uma situação agradável para ninguém, e pode fazer mal para o seu bebê.

- Eu sei, Shayera. – responde a princesa das amazonas – Também já estou cansada desta situação. Chegou a hora de colocar um ponto final nisto.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – pergunta a Canário Negro, sem entender do que elas estão falando.

- Do loiro, valente, alo, forte... O admirador da princesa. – responde Flash, com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios e apontando o dedo indicador na direção do rei dos mares.

- Aqua Man? – pergunta novamente a canário negro – Mas ele não é casado?

- Longa história. – responde Shayera.

- Uma longa história que terá seu fim hoje. – diz a princesa das amazonas – Isso já me cansou e está passando dos limites. Vou colocar um ponto final nisto agora!

- Acho que é o melhor que você pode fazer, Diana. – diz a alada.

- Também acho. – responde a princesa – Pode guardar minha pasta enquanto eu coloco um ponto final nisto?

- É claro. – responde a thanagariana.

- Essa eu quero ver! – diz Flash totalmente animado.

- Mas não vai ver! – diz Diana.

- Estraga prazeres. – diz Flash.

A princesa olha para Flash com um sorriso sarcástico, ao mesmo tempo em que Aqua Man chega à mesa deles e olha diretamente nos olhos de Diana, ignorando completamente a presença dos outros três.

- Diana, podemos conversar? – diz o rei dos mares.

A princesa das amazonas olha irritada para Aqua Man. Não queria conversar com ele, mas, tinha que colocar um ponto final nesta história e logo. Não pode deixar Aqua Man se enganar por mais tempo e além de tudo isso, Bruce anda cada vez mais irritado com o amigo, o que, pode acabar gerando um grande desentendimento entre os dois. O melhor a fazer é abrir os olhos do rei dos mares de uma vez por todas.

- Sim, Aqua Man. – diz a princesa – Chegou a hora de esclarecermos as coisas. Flash, Canário, Shayera, será que vocês podem nos deixar a sós por um instante?

- É claro. – responde Shayera.

- Conheço alguém que não vai gostar nada disso. – resmunga Flash, recebendo olhares de reprovação de Shayera, Diana e Canário Negro.

Os três se retiram, deixando sozinhos a mesa a princesa das amazonas e o rei dos mares.

Diana senta-se, fazendo sinal para que Aqua Man faça o mesmo. Embora pareça calma por fora, a princesa das amazonas está uma pilha de nervos. Não sabe por onde começar, pois, é longa a história que tem que contar para Aqua Man, para que enfim ele possa entender a verdade e deixar de persegui-la como vem fazendo nos últimos tempos.

Aqua Man senta-se de frente para a princesa das amazonas e há percebe um pouco nervosa. Há tempos está esperando por esta oportunidade e, não deixará o nervosismo dela atrapalhar.

Provavelmente, ela está nervosa assim pelo fato de ela vir de uma ilha onde não tem habitam homens, e, com uma cultura completamente diferente.

Neste ponto, ele até que a entende, pois, ele também vem de um lugar diferente. Atlantis nada tem a ver com o mundo dos homens. A única semelhança entre Atlantis e o mundo dos homens é o relacionamento homem-mulher.

Diferentemente da ilha onde Diana fora criada, em Atlantis, o relacionamento entre homens e mulheres ocorre da mesma forma que no mundo dos homens.

Lá na ilha dela, um lugar paradisíaco totalmente fora da realidade onde não existem homens, ela cresceu, se tornou mulher sem saber nada a respeito da cultura do mundo dos homens. E assim sendo, ela não sabe nada de um relacionamento homem-mulher.

Mas ele, em nome deste desejo absurdo que sente por ela, está disposto a ter paciência e a ensinar a ela tudo o que ela precisa saber sobre como funcionam os relacionamentos entre os homens e as mulheres.

Finalmente ela lhe dera uma chance e, irá aproveitá-la com unhas e dentes, para fazer com que a princesa das amazonas seja finalmente dele.

Enfim, chegara a hora de realizar o seu desejo.

- Diana. – começa o rei dos mares – Fico satisfeito que você enfim tenha aceitado conversar comigo.

Diana encara fria o rei dos mares. Pelo visto, ele ainda está com ideias errôneas a seu respeito. Deixara, sem querer, esta história ir longe demais. E, realmente está na hora de colocar um ponto final definitivo nisto.

- Eu sei o que você quer tanto conversar comigo, Aqua Man. – a princesa enfim consegue dizer.

- Sabe?! – Aqua Man pergunta, confuso.

-Sei. – responde a princesa das amazonas. – Não sou tão ingênua quanto você me julga.

- Aí é que você se engana, Diana. Não te julgo ingênua, apenas inexperiente no que se refere ao mundo dos homens.

Diana o encara com certo sarcasmo. Ele nem desconfia da verdade.

- E certos assuntos, sou mais experiente do que você me julga, Aqua Man. – diz a princesa, sem acreditar no que acabara de dizer, é simplesmente inacreditável esta situação em que está envolvida.

- Você por acaso sabe do que eu estou falando, Diana? – pergunta o rei dos mares.

- É claro que sei! – responde a princesa, sentindo-se ofendida por ele julgá-la tão ingênua. – Você acha mesmo que não notei a forma como você tem me olhado de uns meses para cá? Acha mesmo que não vi desejo e luxúria em seu olhar?

Aqua Man encara a princesa das amazonas totalmente confuso. Se ela sabia então por quê? Por que ela não lhe dera uma chance? Por que o evitara todos esses meses?

- Se você sabia então por quê? – o rei dos mares consegue verbalizar seus pensamentos.

- Por que nunca lhe dei atenção ou correspondi as suas intenções?

- Sim.

A princesa começa a rir. Se tem alguém ali completamente iludido, este alguém é, com toda certeza, o rei dos mares.

- Qual é a graça? – pergunta Aqua Man, sem entender porque a princesa está rindo tanto.

- me desculpe, Aqua man. – responde a princesa – Mas não consigo deixar de rir desta situação. Você me julga ingênua no que se refere ao mundo dos homens, porém, se tem alguém que está sendo ingênuo aqui é você.

Aqua Man olha ainda mais confuso para a princesa das amazonas. O que ela quer dizer com tudo aquilo?

Não compreendo, Diana. – diz o rei dos mares – Por que eu estou sendo ingênuo?

A princesa das amazonas continua a sorrir, como a vida às vezes pode parecer confusa. Ela que veio de um mundo completamente diferente do mundo dos homens, percebera as intenções de Aqua Man e ele, sendo do mundo dos homens, não consegue enxergar o óbvio.

Será melhor contar para ele logo a verdade. Assim, ele poderá parar de se iludir.

- Aqua Man. – diz a princesa das amazonas – Nós jamais poderemos ficar juntos por uma razão muito simples. Eu não te amo.

Aqua Man olha para a princesa com um sorriso sarcástico. Quem estava falando em amor? O que sente por ela é desejo, puro e simples desejo. Não passa de luxúria.

- Diana. – diz o rei dos mares – Eu não estou falando de amor, até porque não te amo. O que estou falando é de desejo, luxúria. Sei que para você pode ser um pouco complicado, mas é disto que eu estou falando, de desejo. O que quero com você nada tem a ver com amor.

Diana encara o loiro incrédula. Como ele pode dizer uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra? Quando, para ela, está tudo interligado!

- Eu sinto muito, Aqua Man. – dia a morena – Mas, pra mim, uma coisa tem tudo a ver com a outra. E, além do mais, existe algo que você não sabe e que, impossibilita eu ter um "caso" com qualquer homem. E pra completar, não sou uma mulher de ter um "caso" com qualquer um.

- O que?! – Aqua Man sente-se completamente ofendido pela recusa da princesa.

- Escute, provavelmente você ainda não percebeu, mas estou grávida.

Aqua Man olha espantado para a princesa, por essa ele não esperava.

- Gra... Grávida?!

Diana não consegue deixar de sorrir ante o olhar espantado do rei dos mares.

- Grávida, Aqua Man. De três meses, para ser mais exata.

O rei dos mares não consegue entender direito o que está acontecendo. A princesa das amazonas grávida?! Como isso é possível?! Ela não vem de uma ilha sem homens?! Um lugar com uma cultura totalmente diferente da cultura deste mundo?!

- Diana... Como é que... Como é que você pode estar grávida?!

A princesa das amazonas sorri mais uma vez. Estava sendo, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, engraçado ver a cara de espanto de Aqua Man.

- Eu estou grávida do mesmo jeito que qualquer mulher no mundo dos homens engravida.

Aqua Man não consegue conceber as palavras da princesa das amazonas. Involuntariamente, seu olhar recai sobre o corpo da princesa. Já havia reparado que, de uns tempos para cá, ela não usa a armadura de combate e está longe das missões. Só que, jamais poderia imaginar que a razão disso fosse uma gravidez.

Porém, em toda esta revelação, o que mais lhe chocara fora o fato de ela ter dito que, engravidara da mesma forma que qualquer mulher no mundo dos homens. E, se isso for verdade, significa que o filho da Mulher Maravilha tem um pai.

Ao se dar conta disso, o olhar do rei dos mares se arregala de espanto. Agora, finalmente as peças deste quebra-cabeças estão começando a se encaixar.

Este filho que a Mulher Maravilha espera tem um pai e, é por isso que ela o tem evitado de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis.

Agora, a pergunta que não para de martelar em sua mente: quem é o pai desta criança que a Mulher Maravilha espera?

- Você está me dizendo que engravidou da mesma forma que qualquer mulher no mundo dos homens, é isso?

- Sim. – responde a amazona.

- Então isso significa que essa criança que você espera tem um... Tem um... Tem um...

- Pai? – pergunta a princesa, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso.

O rei dos mares se sente um completo idiota por não ter conseguido terminar de dizer a frase.

- Sim, pai.

Diana não consegue mais segurar as risadas e ri de forma espontânea e cativante. Se antes ela achava Super Man meio "lento", Aqua Man estava, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, superando o amigo.

- Você não desconfia mesmo de quem seja o pai do meu filho? – a princesa pergunta, ainda sorrindo.

Aqua Man começa a pensar... Desde que se interessara pela princesa, notara uma estranha mudança de comportamento em Batman... Será que... Não...! Isso não é possível...! Não o Batman! Não o homem mais frio que conhecera na vida! Isso é impossível...!

Diana se diverte vendo o olhar espantado de Aqua Man, e sua face ficando branca de espanto. Pelo visto, ele já descobrira a verdade. Ela simplesmente não consegue deixar de sorrir.

- Não me diga que o pai do seu filho é... Não pode ser...!

- Batman? – a princesa pergunta de forma divertida.

- Sim... É ele?

O sorriso da princesa não deixa nenhuma sombra de dúvidas para Aqua Man. Ela e Batman estão juntos, ela espera um filho dele. E em todo este tempo ele vem fazendo papel de idiota.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas? – é a resposta da princesa das amazonas.

- Não. – diz o rei dos mares, se sentindo um completo idiota.

- Vou te contar como tudo começou. Pois é uma história longa e complicada. Peço que tenha paciência, por favor.

- Claro.

E a princesa começa a contar para Aqua Man como o seu relacionamento com Batman começou.

Em seu quarto na Torre da Liga, Batman está analisando alguns papeis e investigações quando Flash entra, sem ser convidado e sem se importar em bater na porta antes.

O homem mais rápido do mundo senta-se ao lado de Batman e observa o Cavaleiro das Trevas trabalhar, anormalmente em silencio.

O Homem Morcego olha irritado para Flash. O ruivo sorri de orelha a orelha e, continua em silêncio. O que é extremamente anormal para o homem mais rápido do mundo.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas tenta se concentrar em seu trabalho, porém a presença de Flash e, principalmente seu silêncio, o está irritando profundamente.

- O que quer, Flash? – pergunta Batman, na esperança de se livrar rapidamente do homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Nada. – responde Flash, exibindo um sorrido de orelha a orelha.

- Flash, eu estou muito ocupado. Então por favor, e olha que não sou de pedir favores, diga logo o que quer e vá embora.

- Já que você insiste. – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo com um ar inocente – Você sabe onde está a Diana neste exato momento?

- Caso você não saiba, aqui na Torre da Liga, Diana está segura. Eu não preciso me preocupar com a segurança dela aqui.

- Não é disso que estou falando.

- Então do que é?

- Do Aqua Man! Morcegão, o cara está louco para colocar um par de chifres em sua cabeça e você não faz nada?

Batman começa a se sentir profundamente irritado.

- Flash, onde você está querendo chegar?

- Que neste momento, a sua mulher, mãe de seu filho, está na cantina em uma conversa que me parece bem íntima com o Aqua Man.

O cérebro de Batman parece congelar com as últimas palavras de Flash. Não consegue mais se concentrar em seu trabalho. Será verdade ou apenas mais uma brincadeira dele?

De qualquer forma, Flash já sabe, há muito tempo, do estranho interesse de Aqua Man por Diana. Então, as chances de ele estar mentindo a este respeito são praticamente nulas.

- Repita, Flash.

- Eu disse que enquanto você trabalha, o Aqua Man está passando a perna em você e dando em cima da princesa lá no refeitório. E eu, como bom amigo que sou, estou aqui para te avisar.

Batman olha irritado para Flash. Porém, neste momento, não tem tempo para o ruivo. Deixando o homem mais rápido do mundo de lado, ele larga suas anotações e começa a se dirigir para o refeitório.

Flash começa a seguir o Cavaleiro das Trevas, ainda em silencio. Batman se sente tão irritado só de pensar em Aqua Man que nem se importa com Flash o seguindo. Só de pensar em Aqua Man seduzindo Diana...

A vontade que tem é de matar Aqua Man por ele tentar seduzir mulher alheia. Será possível que o rei dos mares ainda não tenha percebido o óbvio? Batman apressa seus passos a fim de chegar mais rápido ao refeitório e ver com seus próprios olhos o que está acontecendo.

Rapidamente chega ao refeitório e, a primeira coisa que faz é procurar pela mesa onde Diana e Aqua Man estão conversando. Não demora muito para o Cavaleiro das Trevas ver em uma mesa, sua Diana conversando com o rei dos mares.

- Eu te disse, Morcegão! – diz Flash, se aproximando de Batman e o abraçando com a maior intimidade – Quem avisa amigo é!

- cale-se Flash! – diz Batman, sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder sua irritação.

- Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Batman continua olhando para Aqua Man e Diana conversando , o ciúme começando a dominá-lo. SE Aqua Man acha que pode dar em cima da mãe de seu filho, está redondamente enganado!

- Vai lá, Morcegão! Mostra para o Aqua Man quem é que manda no pedaço!

O Cavaleiro das Trevas deixa Flash falando sozinho e começa a se dirigir até a mesa onde Aqua Man continua sua conversa com Diana.

Não aguenta mais esta situação. Hoje mesmo colocará um ponto final nisso. Hoje mesmo colocará Aqua Man em seu devido lugar e mostrará para ele que o amor da princesa das amazonas lhe pertence!


	43. Acerto de Contas - Parte II

Ainda parado, Batman continua observando a mesa onde Aqua Man e Diana conversam. Realmente, já havia passado da hora de colocar o rei dos mares em seu devido lugar.

Flash observa Batman e, percebe o nível de tensão emanado pelo Morcegão. Pelo jeito, ele não estava gostando nada de ver a princesa conversando com o Aqua Man.

- O que você vai fazer, Morcegão? – pergunta o homem mais rápido do mundo, curioso.

- Não é da sua conta. – responde Batman – Apenas me espere aqui e não se atreva a aparecer naquela mesa.

- Por quê?

- Porque é um assunto particular que não lhe diz respeito!

- Estraga prazeres.

Batman começa a se aproximar da mesa onde estão Diana e Aqua Man. Sua raiva aumentando a cada passo que dá. Sabe perfeitamente o que dirá ao rei dos mares para coloca-lo em seu devido lugar.

Ainda conversando com Aqua Man, Diana vê Batman se aproximando e, é só olhar o rosto dele para perceber a raiva e o ciúme em seu olhar. Mesmo ele usando a máscara, ela sabe quando ele está com raiva.

- O Batman está vindo para cá. – a princesa diz a Aqua Man.

- Ótimo. – responde o rei dos mares – Tenho mesmo que falar com ele. Agora que sei a verdade, sinto que devo um pedido de desculpas a ele. E além de tudo, somos um grupo unido e, não é bom que haja desentendimentos entre nós.

- Isso é verdade. – responde a princesa de modo educado.

Neste momento, o Cavaleiro das Trevas chega à mesa dos dois.

- Espero não estar interrompendo. – diz Batman de forma fria.

- De forma alguma. – diz Aqua Man – Sente-se, Batman, eu realmente preciso falar com você.

Por uma pequena fração de segundos, Batman se sente confuso e esquece a vontade que tem de dar um golpe em Aqua Ma, não entende porque o rei dos mares o convida para sentar. Porém, ele olha para o rosto tranquilo de Diana e conclui o que deve ter sido dito na conversa entre os dois.

Batman ocupa um lugar a mesa, curioso quanto ao que vai ser dito por Aqua Man. Primeiro, ouvirá atentamente tudo o que será dito pelo rei dos mares pra depois dizer a ele algumas verdades.

- Estou ouvindo, Aqua Man. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas, indo diretamente ao ponto.

Conhecendo Batman como conhece, sabe que o Cavaleiro das Trevas quer realmente que ele vá direto ao ponto.

- Pois bem. – diz o rei dos mares – Indo diretamente ao ponto, eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, Batman.

- Como é? – pergunta o Cavaleiro das Trevas, confuso.

- Exatamente o que ouviu, Batman. – continua o rei dos mares – Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Diana já me contou tudo o que houve. Eu já sei de tudo, Batman, sei do relacionamento de vocês e sei, inclusive que Diana está esperando um filho seu.

Batman olha discretamente para Diana e a vê sorrindo para ele. Finalmente podia relaxar, no fim, sua princesa havia explicado toda a situação. Devia ter imaginado que Diana iria contornar a situação. Aliás, não deveria se deixar levar pelo ciúmes e ter dado ouvidos ao idiota do Flash, para começo de conversa. Mas, como não está acostumado com o estranho território do amor, acabou se deixando levar por sentimentos incompreendidos até o presente momento.

- Tem certeza de que o mal entendido foi mesmo esclarecido, Aqua Man? – pergunta Batman de forma cética. Não tem o costume de acreditar nas pessoas.

- Sim, foi totalmente esclarecido. – diz o rei dos mares – E, pode ficar tranquilo meu amigo, já entendi qual é o meu lugar.

- Melhor assim. – responde Batman friamente.

- Tem outra coisa que Diana me contou e que me preocupa, Batman. – continua o rei dos mares – E, se isso preocupa a mim, imagino que preocupe a você também.

- E isto seria? – pergunta o Cavaleiro das Trevas, já imaginando a resposta de Aqua Man.

- O fato de Diana estar perdendo os poderes dela. – diz sem rodeios o rei dos mares.

- Eu contei tudo a ele, Batman. – diz a princesa das amazonas.

- O fato de Diana estar perdendo os poderes não preocupa só a você, Aqua Man. – diz Batman – Mas, nós estamos montando um esquema de segurança que, até agora tem dado certo.

- Diana também me contou a respeito. – continua o rei dos mares – E, é sobre este esquema de segurança que quero falar com você.

- O que você quer saber a este respeito? – pergunta Batman.

- Eu quero participar deste esquema de segurança. – diz o rei dos mares – Quero ajudar a proteger a vida de Diana e de seu filho que está a caminho.

- E por que você faria isso? – pergunta o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Mesmo toda a situação já esclarecida, ainda está desconfiado com relação à Aqua Man. Se ele ainda sente alguma atração física e algum desejo por Diana, o que garante que, enquanto ele diz que a protege, não estará tentando conquista-la? O melhor será deixar Aqua Man bem longe de Diana.

- Escute, Batman. – responde o rei dos mares – Eu posso estar separado de minha esposa, mas, mesmo assim, ainda tenho um filho com ela. Eu amo meu filho mais do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo e, por ele, sou capaz de tudo. Eu perdi a minha mão para salvar a vida de meu filho e, disso você deve se lembrar muito bem, e, não me arrependi nem por um segundo de tê-lo feito.

- Acho que posso compreender. – diz friamente o homem morcego.

- Pela sua preocupação, devo deduzir que você já ama seu filho. – continua Aqua Man – Mas, Batman, posso lhe garantir que este amor será infinitamente maior no momento em que você o tocar o seu filho pela primeira vez. Falo por experiência própria.

Batman escuta atentamente Aqua Man e, olhando nos olhos do loiro, não enxerga nenhum traço de mentira. Conclui, que o rei dos mares está sendo sincero em cada palavra que diz.

Entre os dois, todo o mal entendido envolvendo Diana se desfez. O rei dos mares não importunará mais sua Diana, por mais que a deseje, pois sabe que ela carrega em seu ventre o seu filho.

- Acredito em você. – é tudo o que o Cavaleiro das Trevas consegue dizer.

Diana sorri ao ver os dois homens se entendendo e retomando sua antiga amizade. Dali para afrente, um problema a menos para lidar.

- Agora que toda a situação foi esclarecida, vou deixar vocês dois a sós para descansar um pouco. – diz a princesa das amazonas – Estou cansada.

- Fique a vontade. – diz Aqua Man – Eu ainda tenho um assunto para tratar com Batman.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Os dois homens observam em silêncio a amazona sair do refeitório, ao mesmo tempo em que J'onn, Lanterna Verde e Super Man pegam três cadeiras e se juntam aos dois.

- Flash nos contou que vocês estavam aqui. – diz Super Man.

- Isso não me surpreende. – diz Batman.

- Estávamos resolvendo nosso mal entendido. – diz Aqua Man – Agora ele está esclarecido.

- Melhor assim. – diz lanterna Verde.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – pergunta Super Man.

- Meu amigo, para certos assuntos você parece meio míope. – ironiza Lanterna Verde.

- Deixando este detalhe de lado. – diz o Caçador de marte – Suponho que agora toda esta situação esteja resolvida.

- Sim. – diz Aqua Man – Porém, há outro assunto que eu quero conversar com vocês.

- E qual seria? – pergunta Lanterna Verde.

- Como eu já havia dito ao Batman. – continua o rei dos mares – Também quero participar do esquema de segurança para a proteção de Diana.

- E podemos saber por que você quer participar deste esquema? – pergunta Batman.

- Diana me contou a cerca da Mulher Gato. – diz o rei dos mares – Imagino, Batman, que você desconfia de que a Gata deve estar aprontando alguma.

- Eu não apenas desconfio. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas, de forma seca – Eu tenho certeza.

- Pois então. – continua Aqua Man – Como você bem sabe, eu sou um membro de confiança dos sete fundadores, temos uma amizade antiga. Além de tudo isso, eu sou forte. Posso entrar neste esquema de segurança para que você possa investigar a Mulher Gato com calma e sem preocupação ao lado do Questão.

- Até que não é má ideia, Batman. – diz o Caçador de Marte.

- Todos nós temos esta mesma preocupação. – diz Super Man – O que Aqua Man diz faz todo sentido do mundo.

- Se tivermos um membro de confiança e além de tudo forte como Aqua Man, você poderá se preocupar menos e poderá até se juntar ao Questão na investigação de Selina Kyle. – diz J'onn.

- Batman, o momento agora exige que você deixe o seu orgulho de lado e pense primeiro na segurança de Diana e de seu filho. – diz Lanterna Verde.

- O Lanterna tem toda razão, Batman. – completa Super Man.

- E então, qual é a sua resposta? – pergunta Aqua Man.

Batman olha para seus companheiros atentamente. Uma parte dele, a parte racional, diz claramente que seus amigos estão certos, que precisa colocar a segurança de Diana e de seu filho em primeiro lugar e que o que Aqua Man propõe é uma boa ideia. Porém, outra parte de si, e, é uma parte comandada por ciúmes, lhe diz para não deixar Aqua Man chegar perto de sua princesa.

Mas, ele sabe que não pode deixar o ciúmes comandá-lo. Ele sabe que precisa colocar em primeiro lugar a segurança de Diana e de seu filho e, que em nome desta segurança, precisa investigar Selina Kyle. Porém, mesmo assim, precisa colocar Aqua Man sempre com alguém em quem ele tenha inteira confiança para que possa saber de todos os passos do rei dos mares.

Não deixará o rei dos mares ter qualquer chance de dar em cima de Diana, não deixará que ele tenha qualquer chance de seduzi-la.

- E sua resposta, Batman? – pergunta Aqua Man.

- Aceito sua proposta. – diz, por fim, o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

J'onn, Lanterna Verde e Super Man olham aliviados para Batman.

- Obrigado. – diz o rei dos mares – E, mais uma vez, Batman, me desculpe por todos os inconvenientes, não quero que nossa amizade fique prejudicada por conta disso.

E, dizendo estas palavras, o rei dos mares se retira, deixando os quatro membros fundadores a sós.

- Até estranhei você ter aceitado muito rápido a proposta de Aqua Man, Batman. – diz o Lanterna Verde.

- Fiz isso pensando na segurança de Diana e do meu filho. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Mas, isso não quer dizer que eu confie em Aqua Man.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – pergunta Super Man.

- Que vocês ficarão com os dois olhos bem abertos no que se refere à Aqua Man. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Ainda não confia nele? – pergunta o Caçador de Marte.

- Eu não costumo confiar em muitas pessoas. – diz Batman – Além do mais desejo não é algo que desaparece de um minuto para o outro.

- Esse é o Batman. – diz o Lanterna Verde.

- Mesmo assim eu não vi mentira nos olhos de Aqua Man. – diz Super Man.

- Você confia demais nas pessoas. – diz Batman.

- E você confia de menos. – diz Super Man.

- Escutem. – diz o Caçador de Marte – Mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa, é a segurança de Diana e do bebê que ela espera.

- Tem razão, J'onn. – diz o Cavaleiro de Gothan – E é por Diana ser mais importante no momento que mesmo não querendo aceitei a proposta de Aqua Man.

- E já que estamos falando de Diana. – diz o Lanterna Verde – O Questão já começou a investigar a Mulher Gato, Batman?

- Ele começou uma investigação, mas ainda não tem resultados conclusivos para apresentar. – diz Batman.

- Penso que é só uma questão de tempo para que ele consiga descobrir os verdadeiros planos e intenções da Mulher Gato. – diz Super Man.

- Pode apostar que sim. – diz lanterna verde – O Questão é quase tão bom detetive quanto o Batman.

Em seu quarto, Diana está se olhando em um espelho, o corpo em perfil e as mãos sobre a barriga que está começando a aparecer. Achando maravilhoso perceber as mudanças em seu corpo que mostram como o seu filhinho está crescendo em seu ventre.

Ela sorri ao imaginar o seu filho, que tem certeza de que é um menino... Ela quer que ele seja mais parecido com Bruce do que com ela, uma criança que lembre Bruce Wayne em todos os sentidos, fruto do imenso amor que sente por ele.

Queria saber se seu filho já pode sentir o quanto é amado. Leslie uma vez lhe dissera que suas emoções são passados para o bebê, então provavelmente ele já podia sentir o quanto é amado e querido por ela. O quanto ele se tornou, ao lado de Bruce, as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Durante as ultra sonografias, quando escuta claramente o coração de seu bebê batendo, sente-se a mulher mais realizada do mundo e é totalmente preenchida por sensações totalmente indescritíveis.

Saber que seu bebê está crescendo forte e saudável vale todo o sacrifício.

Ela está tão distraída olhando-se no espelho que nem nota a chegada repentina do Cavaleiro das Trevas, que, ao entrar, tranca a porta do quarto,retira sua máscara, e abraça a princesa por trás, beijando o pescoço dela.

- Se admirando? – pergunta Bruce de modo carinhoso.

Diana vira-se de frente para Batman e, o beija de forma apaixonada, o Cavaleiro das Trevas corresponde a este beijo com a mesma paixão, aprofundando o beijoao mesmo tempo em que, com suas mãos, começa a acariciar os cabelos da princesa das amazonas.

Diana por sua vez cola seu corpo ao de Bruce, seu corpo ansiando pelo dele, desejando ser dele, pertencer inteiramente a ele. De corpo e alma, mais uma vez.

Bruce corresponde ardentemente aos beijos de Diana, explorando a boca dela com sua língua, enquanto suas mãos acariciam o corpo da princesa das amazonas.

- Bruce... Bruce... Eu preciso de você... Por favor...

Bruce direciona suas mãos para os cabelos de Diana, enquanto continua beijando a princesa de modo apaixonante, o calor dos corpos de ambos se incendiando fazendo com que ambos queiram muito mais.

Diana cola seu corpo ao de Bruce, enquanto continua beijando-o sem parar. Por fim, o cavaleiro das Trevas se separa da princesa, deixando-a ansiando por mais.

- Não pare, Bruce...

O Cavaleiro das Trevas sorri para a princesa de modo malicioso.

- Por mais que eu queira e esteja tentado a seguir esta sugestão, eu não posso, querida.

- Por quê? – a princesa pergunta, meio decepcionada.

- Pelo nosso filho. – responde Batman – Não se esqueça de que você teve uma ameaça de aborto.

Diana encara Bruce um pouco decepcionada. Por um lado, sabe que ele está certo e que ambos precisam pensar em primeiro lugar no bebê que ela espera. Mas por outro, o desejo que a consome de querer ser amada e de pertencer mais uma vez a seu amado Cavaleiro das Trevas ainda persiste.

Adivinhando seus pensamentos, Bruce deposita um carinhoso beijo em sua testa, outro em seu nariz...

- Não se preocupe, querida. Chegará o momento em que eu poderei amá-la mais uma vez.

E, após dizer estas palavras, o cavaleiro das Trevas continua sua trilha de beijos, começando pelos lábios da princesa, onde deposita um selinho, o queixo... E vai descendo, até chegar à barriga, onde seu filho cresce protegido.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas começa a cariciar a pequena proeminência que é a barriga da princesa, com tamanho carinho que ele desconhece e estranha o fato de já amar a criança que cresce ali.  
>E, após acariciar a barriga da princesa, ele começa a beijá-la, delicadamente, sentindo o corpo de Diana tremer com este gesto de carinho.<p>

- Esses beijos não são para você, são para nosso filho. – diz o cavaleiro das Trevas – Quero que ele saiba o quanto ele é importante para mim.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele sabe o quanto ele é amado, por nós dois.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas abraça a princesa e volta a beijar os lábios dela. Após este beijo, os dois vão para a cama e deitam-se, abraçados.

- Como se sente? – pergunta Batman – Os enjoos passaram?

- Passaram sim. – responde a princesa – Eles tem diminuído bastante, como a Leslie disse que aconteceria.

- Isso me deixa mais tranquilo.

- Mas e você, conseguiu resolver seus problemas com Aqua Man?

Só de ouvir a nome de Aqua Man o Cavaleiro das Trevas começa a sentir um desconforto e seus músculos ficam mais tensos.

- Não podemos esquecer o Aqua Man e falar de outra coisa? – pergunta Batman.

Diana sorri ante a pergunta do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Sabia que eu adoro quando você fica com ciúmes? – diz a amazona.

Batman a encara com um olhar questionador.

- E quem disse que eu estou om ciúmes?

Diana começa a rir com a pergunta do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Não está mesmo? – ela pergunta, ainda sorrindo – Sabe, Bruce, pois pra mim isso parece ser ciúmes sim. Hoje por exemplo, tive a impressão de que você iria matar o Aqua Man.

- Eu não gosto a forma como ele olha para você. Aliás, ele e metade dos homens da Torre da Liga.

- Bruce, tanto Aqua Man como qualquer outro homem pode olhar para mim o quanto quiser, porque eu só tenho olhos para você, que é o único homem que eu amo e que vou amar por toda a minha vida.

Ao ouvir tal declaração de Diana, o Cavaleiro das Trevas a toma em seus braços e a beija com paixão, um beijo avassalador que mostra para ela que ela é também a única mulher que ele ama e amará para sempre.


	44. Investigação - Parte I

Em uma noite de lua cheia e estrelada, na porta de um luxuoso hotel em Gothan City, um homem muito bem arrumado parece esperar por alguém. Este homem possui olhos e cabelos negros, os cabelos em um corte reto e perfeito, não é muito musculoso. Ele usa um terno preto, camisa branca e gravata vermelha e, por cima do terno, um sobre tudo negro e bastante luxuoso.

Olhando para a entrada do hotel, ele vê se aproximando a mulher que espera, Selina Kyle, usando um provocante e sensual vestido de seda vermelho, bem colado a seu corpo e valorizando seu busto, destes de deixar qualquer homem louco de desejo.

Ela se aproxima do homem e beija os lábios dele de forma provocativa e sensual.

- Demorei muito, Peter? – ela pergunta.

- De forma alguma, Selina. – responde Peter – Até porque hoje, minha cara, você caprichou em seu visual.

- Você gostou? – Selina pergunta de forma provocante.

- Você sabe que sim, você sabe que eu adoro tudo em você. Agora vamos.

Peter estende seu braço para Selina, que, aceita o gesto cavalheiro de seu acompanhante. Ela o acompanha até um carro, onde o homem educadamente abre a porta do passageiro para que ela entre e, só depois ele entra pela porta do motorista.

- Para onde vamos? – pergunta Selina Kyle.

- Para uma festa. – responde Peter – Gosta de festas, não é?

- Adoro uma boa festa.

- Pois bem, querida, esta eu acho que você vai adorar. Apenas milionários e pessoas importantes foram convidadas.

- E como você conseguiu os ingressos para essa festa? – pergunta Selina, curiosa.

- Segredo, querida. Você tem os segredos, e eu tenho os meus. Não foi isso que combinamos?

- Sim, foi exatamente isso que combinamos.

- Então contente-se em se divertir esta noite. Porque é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer.

Peter dirige por mais ou menos umas meia hora, através das ruas de Gothan City até chegarem a seu destino, um imenso salão de festas, um dos maiores de Gothan.

O moreno sai do banco do motorista, dá meia volta e abre a porta do passageiro para Selina Kyle, novamente estendendo sua mão para ela.

- Vamos nos divertir, querida. – diz Peter – Porque a noite é uma criança.

Os dois vão para a entrada do clube, onde uma fila de pessoas pertencentes à alta sociedade de Gothan City espera para entrar no salão de festas. Quando chega a sua vez, Peter tira do bolso de seu terno um luxuoso convite, e o entrega ao recepcionista que permite sua entrada no local.

O salão está muito bem arrumado, uma decoração de requinte, mesas forradas com toalhas brancas e, no centro de cada mesa, um arranjo com uma orquídea, as cadeiras forradas de branco, mesmo tecido da toalhas de mesa.

Uma mesa só para as bebidas, decorada com uma luxuosa toalha de bordados brancos, onde um barman prepara drinks de todos os tipos, a gosto do convidado. Uma nessa só de frutas, e, outra para doces e salgados. Uma para frutos do mar e outra para os aperitivos.

O local é iluminado por luzes coloridas, principalmente na pista de dança, em que casais se divertem ao som de uma boa música.

Selina Kyle olha atentamente todo o local, antes de se voltar para seu acompanhante e abraça-lo de forma apertada.

- Uau, Peter, não sabia que você era também relacionado. Só a alta sociedade de Gothan City se encontra aqui.

- Como eu disse, querida Selina, tudo depende de que se conhece. Vamos até nossa mesa?

- Vamos.

Os dois vão até a mesa reservada para o casal, onde Peter gentilmente puxa uma cadeira para que Selina se sente, e depois, ocupa a outra cadeira. O garçom rapidamente se aproxima e serve vinho tinto para os dois.

Enquanto leva a taça a boca de forma provocante, Selina Kyle observa todas as mesas do local, bem como seus respectivos ocupantes. E, uma mesa em particular lhe chama atenção, onde um homem moreno, prece se divertir com três mulheres, uma loira e duas morenas.

- Aquele ali não é o Bruce Wayne? – pergunta Selina Kyle, sem muito interesse.

- Quem? – Peter devolve a pergunta, fingindo não entender a pergunta de sua acompanhante.

- Ali. – aponta Selina Kyle para a mesa onde se encontra o moreno com suas duas acompanhantes – Aquele é Bruce Wayne, certo?

Peter olha com atenção para a mesa em questão.

- Ahá, sim. – ele responde, sem muito interesse – O príncipe de Gothan, certo? O playboy tem bom gosto, as três mulheres que estão com ele são lindas.

- Ora, por favor! – diz Selina. – O que Bruce Wayne pode estar fazendo aqui?

- Ele não é o homem mais importante da cidade? – ironiza Peter – Até onde eu sei, o cara é um playboy frequentador de festas como esta, e hoje está muito bem acompanhado, diga-se de passagem.

- E uma das morenas que está com ele pareceu-me bem interessada em você. Há uns dois minutos ela olhou para nossa mesa irritada.

- É mesmo? – Peter não consegue segurar uma risada – Por que ela olharia pra mim se está acompanhada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Bruce Wayne?

Selina o olha por alguns minutos, antes de levar mais uma vez a taça de vinho a boca e voltar sua atenção totalmente para seu acompanhante. Peter sorri para ela, e os dois esquecem-se dos ocupantes da mesa em questão.

Na mesa de Bruce Wayne, ele olha aborrecido pra uma de suas acompanhantes, uma das mulheres morena.

- Se você continuar encarando o Questão desta maneira vai acabar com o disfarce dele e o nosso, Helena. – diz o moreno.

- É que simplesmente não consigo engolir o meu namorado com aquela ali. – diz a Caçadora – Por que ele tem que estar lá com Selina?

- Porque faz parte do plano. – responde o Wayne – Também não queria estar aqui, mas é necessário.

- Se te serve de consolo Helena, eu adoraria estar na Torre da Liga com o Arqueiro neste momento. – diz a loira, Dinah.

- Corta essa, Canário. – rebate Helena – Você só está falando isso porque não é o seu namorado que está com aquela oferecida da Selina Kyle.

- Meninas, o assunto aqui não é o namorado de quem está fazendo o que. – diz Zatanna, a outra morena – Estamos aqui para ajudar na investigação de Selina Kyle e para ajudar a proteger o filho do Bruce e da Diana. Esta noite, não somos integrantes da Liga da Justiça, somos mulheres normais desfrutando da adorável companhia de Bruce Wayne, um dos homens mais cobiçados do mundo.

Bruce olha disfarçadamente para a mesa de Selina Kyle, por fora, é o típico playboy milionário que sempre deixou transparecer, mas, sem que ninguém perceba, está de olho em cada movimento de Selina. Até aqui, o plano tem dado certo.

Em Metrópolis, no esconderijo de Lex Luthor, o vilão está deitado em um sofá, confortavelmente com seus olhos fechados, sem pensar em nada em particular. Apenas tentando relaxar após semanas de investigações nas sombras, a fim de não ser descoberto por seus inimigos.

- Está descansando, Lexzinho? – pergunta uma voz familiar.

Lex Luthor abre os olhos sobressaltado e dá de cara com a figura sorridente de Coringa. O palhaço arruma sua gravata da forma mais natural possível.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Coringa? – pergunta Luthor – Não combinamos que você ficaria de olho na Mulher Gato?

- A gatinha saiu com o novo namorado rico então vim fazer uma visitinha, Lexzinho! – diz o palhaço, sorrindo.

- Vá embora! Não vê que estou tentando pensar!

- É mesmo? – diz o palhaço sem deixar de sorrir – Pois não é o que parece.

- Sim, seu idiota. Estou pensando naquele nosso plano. A Liga anda cada vez mais cautelosa nesses últimos meses. E nem sinal da Mulher Maravilha.

- A única coisa que temos certeza é que e o Batmanzinho esconde alguma coisa. E essa alguma coisa tem a ver com a chata Maravilha.

- E conforme já conversamos a questão agora é o que ele esconde. Porque tudo isto não está fazendo sentindo.

- Não faz sentindo nenhum Lexzinho. Nem mesmo pra mim, que sou louco.

- E aquela minha suspeita continua, Coringa. Apesar de o Batman ter aparecido com mais frequência em missões pela Liga nos últimos tempos.

- Conhecendo o Morceguinho como eu conheço, posso jurar que ele está fazendo isso para tirar a nossa atenção do que é realmente importante.

- Concordo com você. Parece que a maldita Liga da Justiça faz tudo para tirar nossa atenção do que estão escondendo, e de seus verdadeiros planos.

- E seja o que for, o Batmanzinho e a Mulher Maravilha estão no centro. O ódio que a Meau tem da chata amazona vem daí, Lexzinho.

- O que nos fez deduzir que há uma pequena probabilidade do Batman e da Mulher Maravilha estarem tendo um caso. Ou, a Mulher Gato, que já foi amante do Batman não estaria tão desesperada atrás de vingança.

- E apesar do Morcego não ser um cara muito sociável, toda nossa investigação até aqui nos faz deduzir isso.

- Agora a questão mais importante é como iremos fazer para colocar a amazona desaparecida em ação e comprovarmos a nossa teoria.

- Sim, não vai ser fácil enganar o Batmanzinho e a Liga dos bobões.

Os dois vilões continuam conversando, colocando estratégias na mesa, planejando o que podem e o que não podem fazer para tentar fazer com que a Mulher Maravilha entre novamente no campo de batalha.

Vários planos são expostos, várias ideias, porém tanto para Lex Luthor quanto para Coringa nenhuma delas é boa o suficiente para tirar a princesa das amazonas de seu esconderijo.

Porém nenhum dos dois desiste, estão dispostos a tudo para colocarem a Mulher Maravilha novamente em ação e provarem a estranha teoria de que Batman está tendo um caso amoroso com a amazona.

E se, esta teoria se confirmar, será o início de um prelúdio de destruição, que começará com as mortes da amazona e do morcego e terminará com a destruição de toda a Liga da Justiça.

Na Torre da Liga, Diana está deitada em seu quarto, tentando inutilmente não pensar no que Batman e os outros estão fazendo na Terra, tentando inutilmente abafar a imensa vontade que tem de estar lá também.

Mas, apesar da vontade ser grande, sabe perfeitamente que não pode. Que tem que se manter segura pelo bem de seu precioso filhinho que está crescendo a cada dia que passa em seu ventre. Pelo bem deste bebê que tanto ama, que já é o centro de sua vida e de Bruce.

E, não apenas dos dois, mas também de todos os seus amigos da Liga, que estão preocupados com ela e com seu bebê, a ponto de se juntarem a uma perigosa e delicada investigação contra Selina Kyle, a Mulher Gato.

Bruce tem certeza de que ela está aprontando alguma, sua certeza é compartilhada por Questão e Super Man. O que fez com que todos dividissem a opinião deles, e traçassem um plano arriscado para descobrir o que a Mulher está tramando.

Até ali tudo tinha dado certo, pois Questão, sob o disfarce de um milionário, conseguira se aproximar de Selina Kyle, a ponto de sair todas as noites com ele. Agora estavam dando início a segunda fase do plano, que tinha como objetivo descobrir mais a fundo as atividades recentes da Mulher Gato.

E, para isso, Bruce também precisava estar na terra, acompanhado da Canário Negro, da Caçadora e da Zatanna. Estavam todos em uma festa da alta sociedade de Gothan, e Questão estava acompanhado de Selina Kyle. Após a dita festa, os membros da Liga da Justiça dariam início à investigação.

Cansada e com tantos pensamentos conflitantes em sua mente, a princesa se deixa dominar pelo sono e acaba sendo levada para o mundo dos sonhos, um mundo onde não existem preocupações e pode sonhar com o dia em que finalmente verá pela primeira vez o rosto de seu bebê tão amado.

No salão de festas de Gothan City, Selina Kyle continua observando com bastante atenção a mesa de Bruce Wayne e suas três acompanhantes. Porém, toda vez que o príncipe de Gothan olha-se para sua mesa, ela convenientemente volta sua atenção para Peter, fato este que não deixa de ser observado pelo atento Bruce Wayne.

Na mesa do Príncipe de Gothan, o moreno olha para seu discreto e caro relógio de pulso, antes de voltar sua atenção para suas companheiras.

- Está na hora. – afirma o Wayne, com seu típico olhar sério.

- Não vou te desejar boa sorte porque você é mestre no que faz. – diz Helena – Mas espero realmente que não precisemos ficar aqui por muito tempo, está me dando nojo ter que ver o Questão fingindo namorar aquela vulgar da Selina Kyle.

Ignorando o comentário de Helena, Bruce levanta-se de seu lugar, e caminha em passos lentos para o toalete, percebendo que seu alvo não deixou de perceber seu movimento. Sorri, em breve a gata cairia em sua isca.

Os olhos de Selina Kyle não conseguem desgrudar da direção em que Bruce Wayne foi, e, a curiosidade em saber o que seu homem está aprontando não a deixa em paz. Resolve aproveitar este momento em que ele está longe das três mulheres que o acompanham para fazer umas perguntinhas.

A gata prepara-se para levantar-se de sua mesa e ir para o toalete.

- Aonde vai, querida Selina? – pergunta Peter, com curiosidade em sua voz.

- Ao toalete, não me demoro. – responde Selina, tão apresada que nem percebe o sorriso irônico que surge nos lábios de seu acompanhante.

Na porta do toalete, Bruce está calmamente se olhando no espelho, arrumando despreocupadamente a gravata borboleta de seu smoking, quando nota a chegada nada sutil de Selina Kyle. A mulher se coloca propositadamente na frente de Bruce Wayne, e o olha um tanto irritada.

- E então, Bruce, qual o plano? – questiona Selina.

- Não sei do que está falando, Selina. – diz Bruce, com um sorriso.

- Corta essa, Bruce. Eu te conheço há anos, sei perfeitamente bem que no mínimo você deve estar aprontando alguma com este seu teatrinho de vir a uma festa badalada acompanhado de três vadias.

- Está com ciúmes, Selina? – pergunta Bruce com um sorriso irônico.

- Eu? Com ciúmes daquelas três inúteis que você engana para manter a fachada de play boy? Corta essa. Te conheço a tempo suficiente para saber que as três não significam nada para você.

- É mesmo? – O Wayne continua sorrindo ironicamente para Selina.

- Onde está a Mulher Maravilha? – pergunta Selina, sem conseguir se conter, queria a resposta para a pergunta que vem lhe tirando o sono há semanas, e não sairia dali sem obter esta resposta.

Bruce sorri perante o deslize fatal cometido por Selina Kyle. Ela acabara de lhe entregar o ouro, conforme suspeitara desde o início, ela já havia deduzido que ele está com Diana, e, certamente tem algo em mente para destruir a princesa das amazonas.

Agora tinha a certeza absoluta de que estava certo, e que precisa proteger a Diana e a seu filho de Selina custe o que custar, principalmente agora, que a princesa está perdendo seus poderes e que a casa dia que passa, ela se torna mais fraca, até o dia em que terá a força de uma humana normal.

Ele continua encarando Selina Kyle com seu teatro, como se não soubesse do que a gata está falando. E contendo toda sua irritação pelas palavras da mulher com quem já tivera um relacionamento baseado apenas em atração sexual, em uma época em que nem sonhava conhecer e se apaixonar por Diana.

- Sinceramente Selina, não sei do que você está falando. – diz o Wayne com um sorriso cínico.

Selina o olha com raiva, pois sabe perfeitamente que ele está escondendo o caso dele com aquela amazona maldita, e que só está nesta festa acompanhado de três mulheres para afastar esta certeza de sua mente. Porém, se ele acha que conseguirá alguma com este teatrinho, está redondamente enganado.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Bruce, isso não combina com você.

- E quem disse que estou me fazendo de desentendido, Selina? Você ficou fora durante anos, querida, as pessoas mudam com o passar do tempo. Quem lhe garante que Bruce Wayne realmente não esteja gostando de suas acompanhantes? Elas são lindas, posso me divertir o tempo que eu quiser com elas.

- Elas jamais lhe darão tudo o que eu já te dei e o que eu ainda posso te dar, Bruce. Nem elas e muito menos aquela amazona com quem eu sei que você está mantendo um caso.

Embora sentindo asco de Selina, Bruce sabe que precisa continuar com seu teatro, pois a Mulher Gato está se entregando cada vez mais.

- E o que "você" pode me dar que elas não podem, Selina? – pergunta o moreno com um sorriso cínico em seus lábios, sempre fora um bom ator, e por este motivo conseguia fingir tão bem a mulher que quer acabar com Diana.

- Isso. – diz Selina, sem conseguir se conter e cobrindo a pouca distância que a separa de Bruce, para abraça-lo e então colar seus lábios ao dele, em um beijo provocante.

Sentindo asco daquela mulher e nojo do beijo dela, Bruce fica estático por alguns minutos, sem nenhuma reação, sua boca fechada, impedindo que Selina possa aprofundar aquele beijo. Após alguns segundos de imobilidade, o Wayne empurra Selina para longe de si.

- Eu já disse uma vez e vou repetir, Selina, você não me interessa mais como mulher. Aliás você não me interessa como mais nada.

Sentindo-se irritada e rejeitada, Selina deixa o recinto, sob o olhar de um calculista Bruce Wayne que sorri ao perceber que a Gata caíra em sua armadilha. Diante da raiva e da rejeição, Selina Kyle nem notara que ele conseguira implantar nela um mini localizador.

O Wayne vai até a pia e lava sua boca, a fim de tirar de si todos os vestígios de seu contato com Selina. Apesar de te sido estritamente necessário, isso não diminuiu nem um pouco o nojo que sentiu de si mesmo ao ter seus lábios sendo tocados pelos lábios daquela mulher.

Selina volta furiosa para sua mesa, após perceber que Bruce não havia tido reação nenhuma a seu beijo, o que só fez aumentar a sua certeza de que ele está tendo um caso com aquela maldita amazona, e que, se não fosse por aquela intrometida, Bruce ainda seria seu. A vontade de se vingar da maldita só crescendo dentro de si.

Em sua mesa, ela encontra Peter, sorrindo alegremente para ela. Embora gostasse da companhia dele, perdera toda a vontade de se divertir. Queria sair dali e encontrar-se com Coringa o mais rápido possível. Fará a maldita princesa das amazonas sair da toca de qualquer jeito.

- Quero ir embora, Peter. – diz Selina, indo direto ao ponto.

- Mas já, querida Selina? – questiona Peter – A noite mal começou.

- Estou cansada e com dor de cabeça, por favor, quero ir embora.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

E dizendo estas palavras, Peter levanta-se de seu lugar, e acompanha Selina Kyle a saída do clube.

Bruce volta a sua mesa, sentindo-se mais limpo, após o contato que teve com Selina. Seu olhar instintivamente vai para a mesa onde Selina e Questão estiveram, e sorri ao perceber que a mesa está vazia. Sorriso este que não passa despercebido por Zatanna.

- Selina e Questão foram embora há uns dez minutos, Bruce. – diz a maga – E ela estava bastante emburrada. Até aqui o plano está funcionando perfeitamente bem.

- Ótimo. – diz Bruce – Agora podemos ir embora, não temos mais nada a fazer aqui.

Selina despede-se de seu acompanhante na porta do hotel, e entra apressadamente até chegar a seu quarto, onde tira as roupas chiques de mulher da alta sociedade para colocar seu disfarce de Mulher Gato, mais do que nunca quer encontrar-se com Coringa.

Quando está pronta, ela sai pela janela, usando seu chicote para dar impulso e sair pulando furtivamente de prédio em prédio pela madrugada furtiva de Gothan City.

Em seu carro, Peter usa um spray de aerossol em seu rosto, e então a máscara do homem cai, dando lugar a tão conhecida máscara sem rosto de Questão, o segundo melhor detetive da Liga da Justiça. O homem de máscara sem rosto substitui sua roupa de festa por seu habitual sobretudo azul com camisa amarela. Ele liga um aparelho GPS em seu carro, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do carona se abre a Batman ocupa o banco do passageiro.

- Até aqui tudo certo, Batman. – diz Questão – Olhe no GPS, a Gatinha está se movendo rapidamente e tenho certeza de que ela nos levará direto para onde queremos.

- Também tenho certeza, Questão. – diz Batman – Agora vamos, não quero perder um passo de Selina. Esta noite descobriremos o que ela anda tramando.


	45. Investigação - Parte II

Não demora muito para Selina Kyle chegar a seu destino, o balcão abandonado onde tem se encontrado regularmente com Coringa. O local é tão insignificante que não fora percebido por ninguém, em especial por Batman, que, deve estar muito ocupado com a maldita amazona para se preocupar com criminosos. Pois bem, agora mias do que nunca está disposta a dar uma lição naquela maldita mulher. E quanto a Batman, o despeito e a frieza com que ele a tratara e o modo como ele não correspondeu a seu beijo, ficando tão imóvel e demonstrando asco, lhe causara uma raiva profunda, a ponto de esquecer e desejo por aquele homem e querer se vingar dele também.

Se certificando de que a rua está totalmente vazia, Selina Kyle entra no escuro galpão, fechando a grande porta atrás de si em seguida.

- Coringa, você está aí? – pergunta a Mulher Gato em meio à escuridão do galpão.

- E onde mais eu estaria, Meauu. – responde Coringa, em meio a risadas tétricas – Ao contrário de você a minha vida social não é lá muito agitada.

Selina encara Coringa com um olhar de puro tédio, não estava a fim de discutir com o palhaço o que ele acha ou não interessante em festas da alta sociedade. Tinham assuntos mais interessantes a tratar.

- E desde quando você gosta de vida social? – pergunta Selina, ao mesmo tempo em que procura o interruptor para ascender à luz e dar claridade ao local.

- Desde que eu possa fazer uma boa piada no local, Meauu. Esses lugares que você frequenta são muito chatos, eu faria todos darem boas risadas com toda certeza.

- Escute Coringa, esta noite não passei exatamente em uma festa com meu novo namorado.

- Não? – pergunta o palhaço, a curiosidade estampada em seus olhos amarelos – E onde a Meauu passou a noite? Ou isso é um segredo que você não pode compartilhar.

- Passei a noite investigando o Batman e a Mulher Maravilha, como havíamos combinado, idiota. Aqui parece que só eu trabalho em prol de nosso objetivo.

- É mesmo? – zomba o palhaço psicopata.

- Sim. – responde Selina, séria.

- E o que você descobriu a respeito do Batmanzinho? – pergunta o palhaço com certa curiosidade, ao mesmo tempo em que duvida da eficiência de Selina Kyle.

Selina encara Coringa por alguns minutos, procurando as palavras certas para dizer a ele, pois não irá contar tudo o que deduziu até agora, só mesmo o essencial. Porém, seu sexto sentido lhe diz que está cada vez mais próxima da verdade, e, se Batman realmente está tendo um caso com a maldita amazona, como ela tem praticamente que está, precisará da ajuda e do cérebro de Coringa. Apesar de ele ser louco, até que ele tem algumas ideias que valem a pena.

- Tenho quase certeza de que o Batman está tendo um caso com aquela amazona, a Mulher Maravilha. – diz Selina, decidida, está disposta a apostar no tudo ou nada e, como Batman é o inimigo mortal de Coringa, se ele souber esta verdade, irá fazer o impossível para destruir a amazona, apenas para ver o Batman sofrer.

Coringa olha para a Mulher Gato com seus olhos amarelos arregalados de espanto. Ele e Lex Luthor já começavam a desconfiar de algo assim, mas, mesmo assim, ouvir as palavras com tanta convicção direto da boca da Meauu dava veracidade a suas suspeitas, afinal a gatinha sempre fora a amante do Batmanzinho, e, estava na cara que ela estava morrendo de ciúmes.

Então, conforme suspeitara, a amazona é o novo ponto fraco do Batmanzinho. Lex Luthor adorará saber disso.

- Está falando sério, Meauu? – pergunta o palhaço, pois precisa ter certeza das palavras da gatinha.

- Muito sério, Coringa. – diz a Mulher Gato, irritada – Ao contrário de você, eu não faço piadas, sempre falo muito sério.

- Então você está me dizendo que o Batmanzinho está tendo um caso com a amazona?

- Estou. E você não é burro, Coringa. Se destruirmos a amazona, certamente atingiremos o Batman.

- Sim. – diz o palhaço em meio a uma risada macabra – Vamos destruir a princesa na frente do morceguinho, será fácil acabar com o Batmanzinho. Quando ele ver a amazona morta diante de seus olhos, ficará desestabilizado e então será fácil acabar com ele. Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! 

No bat móvel, Batman e Questão ouvem atentamente e no mais profundo silêncio, a conversa reveladora entre Selina Kyle e Coringa. Por baixo de sua máscara, o rosto de Batman está branco de um pavor que jamais havia sentido em toda sua vida. Era pior do que havia imaginado.

Não consegue esboçar uma reação... Não consegue proferir uma única palavra... Não consegue dizer o quão surpreso está...

Nunca fora surpresa para ele imaginar que Selina Kyle estava aprontando e iria querer se vingar de Diana, conhecia a Mulher Gato bem demais para saber disso. Porém, não sabia que Selina tinha um espírito vingativo tão grande, a ponto de se aliar a Coringa, um de seus piores inimigos, e dizer para ele o que ela suspeitara. O desejo de vingança de Selina Kyle era, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, maior do que ele imaginara.

Agora é que a vida de Diana realmente está correndo perigo. Tanto a dela, como a de seu filho. Se Selina sozinha já era perigosa, aliada a Coringa se torna muito mais perigosa, e quanto a Coringa, sabe perfeitamente que o palhaço é imprevisível, portanto, dele, só se espera o pior.

Questão observa atentamente o silêncio de Batman, e sabe perfeitamente que a razão do silêncio dele é a revelação bombástica feita por Selina Kyle. Por sua vez, o homem de máscara sem rosto também está surpreso pelo que acabara de ouvir. A vida de Diana e do filho de Batman está mais ameaçada do que todos na Liga julgavam. E o fato de a princesa das amazonas estar perdendo os seus poderes não ajuda em nada esta situação, muito pelo contrário, só a piora, pois muito em breve a princesa das amazonas perderá todos os seus poderes, e será como a mais simples mortal.

Como também é um detetive, Questão tem certeza de que Batman está pensando em tudo isto, no que implicará esta descoberta que acabaram de fazer, pois Diana acaba de se tornar o principal alvo de dois perigosos vilões, e, infelizmente, não há nada que a Liga da Justiça possa fazer para mudar isso.

- Batman... – começa Questão, sem encontrar ao certo as palavras para de dirigir ao amigo – Você está bem?

Batman observa Questão, por um momento sem saber o que responder, pois, inda sente-se totalmente chocado pelo que acabara de ouvir. Nunca em sua vida se sentira deste jeito, saber que as vidas das duas pessoas que mais ama neste mundo estão ameaçadas por seu pior inimigo, e por Selina que, neste momento, acaba de se tornar sua inimiga também.

- Estou sim, Questão. – o Cavaleiro das Trevas consegue responder, em seu típico tom frio – Minha mente só está trabalhando no que acabamos de ouvir.

- A minha também, Batman. E infelizmente é pior do que imaginávamos. Temos que alertar os outros o mais breve possível, pois novas e importantes providências precisam ser tomadas a partir de agora.

- Concordo em partes com o que você diz.

- Imagino que quando você diz "em partes" deve estar se referindo a Diana. Estou certo?

- Está. Não é necessário que ela saiba os detalhes do que acabamos de escutar. Isso pode fazer mal a ela e ao bebê.

- Concordo. Pois a partir deste momento ela é o alvo principal de perigosos inimigos.

- E isso é o que mais me preocupa no momento.

- A mim também, e garanto que preocupará a todos, assim que souberem disso.

Batman pensa por alguns minutos, e sabe que a partir de agora o perigo que rodeia Diana ficará muito maior. Selina Kyle é perigosa, porém Coringa é muito mais perigoso. E o palhaço é muito mais esperto do que qualquer um possa imaginar. Se o palhaço seguir as pistas certas, é bem provável que ele chegue a descobrir sobre a gravidez de Diana.

E, se isso chegar a acontecer, poderá ser o fim para Diana e seu filho. Mas, ele não deixará que isso aconteça. Não deixará que nem Coringa e muito menos Selina Kyle cheguem perto de Diana e de seu filho.

Manterá Diana afastada do mundo, se preciso for. Aumentará a segurança dela e nenhum de seus inimigos chegará perto de Diana. E, quando Diana chegar ao sexto mês de gestação, e ter perdido completamente todos os poderes, aumentará a segurança dela ainda mais, nem que para isso todos na Liga da Justiça precisem saber quem é o pai do bebê que ela espera. A segurança dela e de seu filho está na frente de tudo.

Questão observa a figura imóvel de Batman, e, seu instinto de detetive sabe que o Cavaleiro das Trevas já está pensando em muito além. Ele sabe que Batman não está pensando apenas no presente, mas no futuro que implica não apenas Diana, mas o filho que ela espera também.

- Estou cansada, Coringa. Vou dormir. – Batman e Questão escutam Selina dizer – Espero que você pense em um bom plano o mais rápido possível.

Os dois detetives não escutam som algum vindo do esconderijo dos vilões.

- Parece que por hoje nossa missão aqui terminou, Batman. – diz Questão.

- Exatamente, Questão. – concorda Batman - Aqui nossa missão terminou, porém na Torre da Liga está apenas começando. Temos que voltar e relatar aos outros tudo o que descobrimos.

- Sim. Vamos voltar.

Uma hora depois, na Torre da Liga, os membros fundadores, com exceção de Diana, se reúnem na sala de conferências junto a Questão, a fim de discutirem o resultado das investigações dos detetives.

- E então, o que vocês descobriram? – pergunta Super Man.

- Depois de muita investigação, conseguimos descobrir algo importante e perigoso a respeito da Mulher Gato. – diz Questão.

- E o que seria? – questiona o Lanterna Verde.

- Indo direto ao ponto. – diz Batman – Selina Kyle deduziu sobre meu relacionamento com Diana.

- Mas isso já era de se esperar. – diz Shayera – Você já devia prever uma coisa dessas, Batman.

- Até aí eu realmente havia previsto. – continua Batman – Porém, o que Questão e eu descobrimos hoje é algo que eu não poderia prever.

- E o que vocês descobriram? – pergunta Flash.

- Selina Kyle se uniu a Coringa, e o objetivo principal dos dois é destruir Diana. – diz Batman, sem rodeios.

Os cinco membros fundadores olham espantados para Questão e Batman, pois nenhum deles imaginava tal fato. Ninguém poderia imaginar que o ódio de Selina Kyle por Diana fosse tão grande, a ponto de ela se aliar ao pior inimigo do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Como isso é possível? – pergunta Super Man – Vocês tem certeza disso?

- Vamos colocar para vocês ouvirem a gravação da conversa reveladora entre Coringa e Selina Kyle. – diz Questão.

Batman coloca em um computador o disco de gravação que ele e Questão coletaram durante a noite de investigação. E assim os membros fundadores ali presentes começam a escutar com atenção a conversa gravada pelos dois detetives. E cada palavra proferida por Selina Kyle e por Coringa, inclusive o que os dois andam planejando.

Os membros fundadores ficam impressionados com cada palavra que ouvem. Pois, conforme Batman dissera, é muito pior do que eles haviam imaginado.

- Estou impressionado. – diz Super Man, quebrando o silêncio.

- Acho que impressionado é pouco. – diz J'onn – Pois agora o perigo que cerca Diana e o bebê é muito maior do que era antes.

- Felizmente eles não sabem da gravidez de Diana. – diz Shayera.

- E, precisaremos fazer o impossível para que eles não descubram sobre esta gravidez. – diz Batman.

- Se eles descobrirem sobre a gravidez de Diana, poderá ser o fim dela e do bebê. – diz o lanterna Verde – Principalmente agora que ela está perdendo os poderes.

- Só que eu não deixarei que isso aconteça. – diz Batman, decidido – Não deixarei que aqueles dois se aproximem de Diana.

- Hí olha só! – diz Flash, sorrindo de orelha a orelha – O Batman está todo preocupado com o bat bebê! Isso é que é papai preocupado! Você deveria ganhar o prêmio de pai do ano, Batman!

Todos olham feio para Flash.

- Que foi que eu disse? – pergunta o ruivo, sem entender porque todos olham feio para ele.

- Mais um comentário inconveniente e você irá se retirar dessa reunião. – avisa o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Por que está tão zangado, Morcegão? – pergunta Flash.

- Deixando os comentários inconvenientes do Flash de lado. – diz o Lanterna Verde – Acho melhor voltarmos para o assunto principal da reunião.

- Concordo. – diz Super Man.

- Irei continuar investigando Selina Kyle. – diz Questão – Até que eu consiga descobrir o que ela e Coringa pretendem armar. Pois pelo que Batman e eu descobrimos hoje, os dois ainda não tem nada planejado.

- E espero que quando tiverem, possamos descobrir. – diz o Caçador de Marte – Pois a partir de agora precisaremos sempre estar um passo a frente do inimigo.

- Mas e quanto a Diana? – questiona Shayera – Se aumentarmos a segurança dela de uma hora para outra, ela irá perceber que tem algo errado. Por outro lado, não podemos contar a verdade a ela, pois esta verdade pode fazer mal ao bebê, principalmente agora que ela está perdendo os poderes.

- Já pensei nisso. – diz Batman – Eu não vou deixar Diana e meu filho desprotegidos, e vou dizer a ela que o aumento desta segurança é somente para o bem de nosso filho e dela.

- Se as coisas forem explicadas desta maneira, acho que não terá problema para Diana. – completa Super Man – afinal ela também está bastante preocupada com o bem estar do bebê.

- E a gravidez avança a cada dia. – diz o Lanterna Verde – Logo, será impossível de se esconder.

- Já está difícil de esconder. – corrige Shayera – Pois apesar de Diana estar só de três meses e meio, ela é magra e a barriga dela já está aparecendo.

- A maioria do pessoal aqui da Torre da Liga já anda percebendo isso. – diz Flash.

- Eu só quero Diana e meu filho seguros e longe dos olhos de meus inimigos. – afirma Batman, decidido – Não me importo com o resto.

- To dizendo que o Morcegão tem que ganhar o Oscar de pai do milênio. – diz Flash.

- A questão agora é, como vamos aumentar a segurança em volta de Diana. – diz Super Man – Suponho que você já tenha pensado em algo, Batman.

- E pensei. – afirma o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Conte-nos então.

E, o Cavaleiro das Trevas começa a expor para seus amigos tudo o que pensara para a segurança de Diana e de seu filho, desde que descobrira que Selina Kyle se unira a seu pior inimigo para destruí-lo.

Em Metrópolis, Lex Luthor está em seu esconderijo, andando em círculos, em sinal de impaciência, esperando a chegada de seu insuportável aliado. Não gosta nem um pouco de Coringa, mas sabe que precisa da ajuda do palhaço, e, além de tudo, os dois têm trabalhado bem juntos, embora ainda não tenham descoberto o que a Liga da Justiça tem escondido com tanto sucesso deles.

Tudo o que sabem até agora, é que este segredo tem tudo a ver com a Mulher Maravilha. E que a princesa das amazonas misteriosamente desapareceu da Terra. Onde ela se encontra e o por que de ela estar desaparecida ainda é o grande mistério que ele e Coringa precisam desvendar.

A única coisa da qual os dois tem quase certeza absoluta, é que seja bem provável que Batman esteja tendo um caso amoroso com a amazona, mas, considerando que Batman é o mais frio e calculista dos heróis daquela maldita Liga da Justiça, esta hipótese ainda é estranha a seus olhos.

- Ultimamente você anda bastante distraído, Lexzinho! – diz Coringa, com seu habitual sorriso exagerado.

Lex Luthor olha assustado para trás e dá de cara com Coringa parado, arrumando sua gravata roxa e sorrindo com os olhos amarelos brilhando de satisfação para ele.

- Seu idiota! – esbraveja Lex Luthor – Posso saber por que você está sorrindo desse jeito? Temos assuntos urgentes para resolver e você resolve me aparecer sorrindo?

- Se estou sorrindo é porque tenho motivos, Lexzinho! – diz Coringa, sem deixar de sorrir – E você deveria sorrir mais, é por ser tão mal humorado que está careca! Seus cabelos saíram correndo com medo do seu mau humor!

- Cale-se idiota! E vamos direto ao ponto! Por que você está aqui?

- Já que você está perguntando assim, desse jeito, é porque eu acabei de ter um encontro com a Meauu.

- E a idiota da Mulher Gato lhe disse algo de útil?

- De muito útil, Lexzinho. – diz o palhaço psicopata, retirando do bolso de sua calça um saquinho de balas e colocando algumas em sua boca – Acho que você vai gostar do que a Meauu me disse.

- Diga logo tudo o que ela te disse, seu idiota!

- Nossa, como você está de mau humor! – diz o palhaço – Mas minha notícia vai te deixar satisfeito, Lexzinho! A gatinha acaba de me confirmar o que nós já suspeitávamos!

- Então o Batman...

- Sim, o Batmanzinho me decepcionou e está mesmo tendo um caso com aquela amazona sem graça! Se quisermos pegar ele, basta atingirmos a amazona primeiro.

Lex Luthor sorri de orelha a orelha, totalmente satisfeito com o que acabara de ouvir. Finalmente uma notícia boa! Finalmente descobrira que os meses que passara investigando e formulando teorias que pareciam absurdas não foram em vão.

Por mais absurdo que fosse, o Morcego e a amazona estavam juntos. Perfeito! Já sabia por onde começar a destruição da Liga da Justiça. Pela Mulher Maravilha. Porém, mesmo agora, sabendo que a amazona está tendo um caso com o Batman, ainda tem algo que não se encaixa neste estranho quebra cabeças. Por que a amazona está desaparecida? Por que ela não aparece mais em batalhas? Esta pergunta ainda precisa ser respondida.

- Sim, você está certo em seu raciocínio, Coringa. Porém, tem algo que ainda não se encaixa nesta historia. – Lex Luthor verbaliza seus pensamentos.

- E o que não está encaixando no quebra cabeças, Lexzinho? – pergunta Coringa, com um sorriso curioso em seus lábios.

- O por que da amazona ter desaparecido da face da terra. Tenho certeza de que, se descobrirmos isso, poderemos destruir a Mulher Maravilha, o Batman e a Liga da Justiça.

- Sim. Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

Na Torre da Liga, Batman entra no quarto de Diana, e a encontra dormindo. Ele aproxima-se da cama onde a princesa descansa e deposita um suave beijo na face da mulher que ama.

Desde que ouvira a conversa entre Selina Kyle e Coringa, não conseguiu ter um segundo de paz. Não conseguiu parar de pensar em Diana, e no perigo que ela e seu filho estão correndo, com Selina e Coringa tão perto de descobrirem a verdade.

E, agora mais do que nunca, sabe que precisa protegê-la. Sabe que precisa proteger sua família de seus inimigos custe o que custar.

Família... Uma palavra que havia desaparecido de seu vocabulário, quando completara oito anos de idade. Uma palavra que evitara pensar e falar, uma palavra que achava que nunca mais iria fazer parte de sua vida... Até Diana surgir e mudar isso.

Perdera sua única família aos oito anos de idade, e, por conta daquela tragédia, tornara-se o homem que é hoje. Porém Diana chegou e mudou isso... Diana chegou e lhe deu amor, carinho, o fez perceber que apesar de tudo pode ser feliz. Diana está lhe dando uma nova família. Diana está lhe dando a chance de dar a seu filho tudo o que perdera aos oito anos de idade. E, não deixará que Selina ou Coringa lhe tirem isso. Protegerá a vida de Diana e de seu filho custe o que custar.

Ele continua acariciando o rosto de Diana, e então percebe a delicada mão da princesa sobre a sua.

- Não pare... – diz Diana, com a voz meio sonolenta.

- Não queria te acordar. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas, como um pedido de desculpas.

- E não acordou... Eu estava te esperando... Precisava urgentemente te ver...

- Algum problema? – pergunta Bruce, claramente preocupado.

Diana senta-se na cama, seus olhos azuis contemplando intensamente o rosto do Cavaleiro das Trevas. Suas mãos percorrem o rosto de Batman, tirando a máscara dele e revelando o rosto de Bruce Wayne, o homem que ama mais do que tudo na vida. Os olhos de Bruce contemplando intensamente o rosto dela, assim como os dela contemplam o dele.

Sem se conter, Bruce toma a princesa para si, e a beija de forma intensa e avassaladora, mostrando todo seu amor, afeto, desejo... O quanto precisa dela em sua vida. Diana corresponde ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, abrindo sua boca em um claro convite.

Bruce aprofunda o beijo e é correspondido pela princesa. Custe o que custar, irá proteger a vida dela e de seu filho!


	46. Menino ou Menina!

Dezesseis semanas. Quatro meses.

Na suíte presidencial da mansão Wayne, Diana acorda, sentindo-se ainda sonolenta e cansada. Ela olha diretamente para sua barriga, que, já aparece, e já está acentuada, apesar de ser pequena, e suas mãos repousam em seu ventre, onde seu bebê cresce protegido. Agora, sua gravidez já é visível, e todos na Torre da Liga já sabem de sua gravidez, pois não há mais como esconder isto, porém, apenas os membros fundadores e outros de extrema confiança sabem quem é o pai do filho que espera.

Suas roupas já estão apertadas, e, embora ainda não use roupas próprias para gestantes, as habituais já não lhe servem mais. A cada dia que passa, sente-se mais grávida. Pois, no início, não conseguia se ver grávida, era difícil imaginar e compreender, agora, seu bebê já é real, pois ela já o sente e seu corpo não lhe diz o contrário.

Já consegue sentir alguns tremores em sua barriga, e, Leslie e Bruce lhe afirmaram que esses tremores são causados pelo bebê, que já se mexe em seu ventre.

Sente-se mais cansada e tem certa dificuldade para dormir, já que sua barriga já tem algum peso, e suas pernas estão ligeiramente mais inchadas. Seus seios continuam aumentando de tamanho, embora menos doloridos que no início de sua gestação.

Seu apetite também tem aumentado consideravelmente, assim como seu peso e o desejo por comer coisas estranhas, a cada dia, sente vontade de comer algo diferente, e, por mias estranho que seja seu desejo, Bruce faz questão de realizar.

Bruce tem demonstrado uma preocupação anormal, tanto para com ela quanto para com o bem estar do bebê deles, coisa que ela tem achado maravilhoso. Desconhecia este lado todo protetor de Bruce Wayne, e, estava gostando muito de conhecer esta outra face do Cavaleiro das Trevas, uma face que colocava em primeiro lugar a ela e ao bebê que ela espera, o que ela simplesmente adora, pois consegue sentir todo o amor de Bruce para com ela e com o bebê.

Já perdera cerca de sessenta por cento de seus poderes, e, a cada dia, se aproxima mais e mais o dia que será uma mortal, que não terá mais nenhuma força, porém, este fato não lhe preocupa tanto quanto antes, pois a vida de seu bebê, seu filho precioso é muito mais importante que seus poderes.

A perda de seus poderes preocupa mais a Bruce e ao resto da Liga da Justiça, pois agora não consegue mais sair sem estar acompanhada por, no mínimo, dois membros. De acordo com Bruce e com os outros, é para a segurança dela e do bebê, e, se é para o bem de seu filho, não se importa com mais nada, pois o seu maior desejo é que ele venha ao mundo saudável e que nada de ruim lhe aconteça. E, não é fácil ficar em segurança, quando se luta diariamente contra o crime e quando se é cercado por inimigos poderosos.

Mas, Bruce e o resto da Liga da Justiça tem conseguido isso muito bem. E, ela, Bruce e os membros fundadores tem total certeza de que tudo ficará bem até o final de sua gestação.

Ela vê a porta da suíte se abrindo e vê Bruce entrando no quarto, vestido em uma camisa social branca e uma calça preta, com uma farta bandeja em suas mãos. O príncipe de Gothan se aproxima da cama e deposita a bandeja ali, para então se aproximar da princesa e cobrir os lábios da princesa com os seus, em um beijo carinhoso e cheio de desejo.

- Bom dia, querida. – diz o moreno com a voz embargada de desejo e carinho.

- Bom dia, Bruce. – responde Diana.

- Trouxe um café da manhã reforçado para você. Com bastante cálcio, que é o que você precisa nesta fase da gestação.

Diana sorri e observa atentamente o conteúdo da bandeja que Bruce trouxera. Leite, queijo branco, iogurte. Além de torradas, manteiga, geleia, morangos e outras frutas. Só de ver o conteúdo da bandeja, sente-se faminta.

- Acho que nosso bebê quer se alimentar agora, Bruce. – diz Diana, servindo-se de uma torrada.

- Então trate de alimentá-lo muito bem, querida. Pois hoje o dia será puxado tanto para você quando para ele, pois é dia de consulta pré-natal.

Diana sorri, pois esperara ansiosamente pelo dia de hoje. Aos quatro meses de gestação, já é possível saber se seu bebê será um menino ou uma menina. E isso a deixa muito ansiosa.

Bruce olha diretamente para os olhos de Diana, e consegue perceber o misto de emoções que rodeia o coração da princesa. O mesmo tipo de emoção toma conta de si. Pois, assim como Diana, não sabe o que esperar deste momento. Nunca se imaginou como pai, tampouco em um momento como este, que está prestes a viver com Diana.

- Está ansiosa, não é? – pergunta Bruce, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Estou. – responde a princesa. – Devo confessar que eu não sei o que esperar de um momento como esse, Bruce.

- Nem eu, querida. – diz Bruce. Pegando um morango da bandeja e o colocando na boca de Diana – Também não faço ideia do que esperar de um momento como este, mas, será um momento único em nossas vidas.

- E eu quero vive-lo intensamente. Ao seu lado e ao lado do nosso filho.

- E se for uma menina? – pergunta Bruce de modo sedutor.

- Bem, eu acho que é um menino. E quero que seja um menino lindo igual ao pai.

- Se for assim princesa, eu quero que seja uma menina linda e pura igual à mãe.

Diana sorri. Há dias estavam discutindo sobre o sexo do bebê, ela querendo um menino e ele uma menina, era o único ponto em que não chegavam a um acordo. Porém, o ponto em que os dois estavam sempre de acordo, é que mais importante que o sexo, é o bebê nascer forte e saudável.

A princesa rapidamente termina de comer a bandeja farta que Bruce lhe trouxera, e mesmo assim não se sente totalmente saciada. Ultimamente seu apetite tem aumentado muito, assim como seu peso.

Bruce tira a bandeja da cama e cola seu corpo ao da princesa, tomando-a em um beijo apaixonante e avassalador.

Quando Bruce a beija Diana começa a sentir um desejo súbito e ardente, como há muito tempo não sentia, pois havia tantos problemas, o repouso... E há muito não fazem amor, seu corpo simplesmente necessita do dele, assim como se necessita de ar para respirar...

Mas neste momento tudo desaparece de sua mente, quanto mais se aprofunda no beijo mais o mundo ao redor parece sumir. Não existem problemas, preocupações... Existe apenas o aqui e o agora, e o momento de perfeita intimidade que começam a compartilhar.

Bruce se afasta para respirar, mas Diana o puxa de volta, ele já inebriado de desejo só sussurra em seu ouvido:

- Princesa, será que podemos...? O bebê...?

- Já esta tudo bem meu querido... E eu já não aguento mais este jejum... Sinto que vou enlouquecer se não tiver você aqui comigo...

Bruce não precisa ouvir mais nada, e com muita ternura volta a capturar a boca da princesa das amazonas na sua, beijando-a com uma paixão desenfreada, cada vez com mais desejo... Querendo-a cada vez mais...

Bruce começa a beijar o pescoço de Diana, tirar sua camisola, mesmo com sua barriga já aparente ela continuava linda e cada vez mais desejável... Sua princesa das amazonas... Rainha de sua vida... Sua e de mais ninguém... Como a ama... Como a deseja... Como necessita estar dentro dela...

Enquanto é beijada por Bruce, Diana vai tirando a roupa dele, desabotoando com pressa os botões de sua camisa, e ajudando-o a tirá-la, depois desabotoa o zíper de sua calça, para então ajuda-lo a tirar a cueca.

Bruce começa a mordiscar um dos seios da princesa das amazonas, enquanto ela sente seu corpo tremer de prazer, se derretendo toda ante as carícias de seu Cavaleiro das Trevas, o moreno sorri e continua com as carícias ao sentir como Diana treme ao prazer que proporciona a ela.

Diana deixa escapar um gemido provocante que só faz o desejo de Bruce por ela aumentar. Ela arqueia as costas, o corpo dela buscando o de Bruce, querendo a todo custo facilitar o acesso dele ao seu corpo. Ela precisa dele. Assim como ele precisa dela.

Quando se dão conta já estão nus na cama se acariciando, Diana se posiciona em cima de Bruce e se senta sobre seu pênis ereto, pois esta é a melhor maneira de fazer amor sem o incomodo da barriga.

Sem deixar de beijá-lo e acaricia-lo, Diana começa tocar o tórax musculoso de seu Wayne, sentindo a pele dele em chamas em contato com a sua. Bruce teme enlouquecer de desejo se não a possuir neste exato momento, mas Diana parece se divertir torturando-o, mordendo os músculos de seu tórax enquanto ele geme loucamente com um prazer muito intenso, que somente a princesa das amazonas é capaz de lhe proporcionar.

Bruce mal consegue respirar. Precisa preservar um mínimo de controle, pois ela está grávida. Mas é uma batalha inútil, com ela nua em cima dele, em toda sua glória e perfeição, com Diana assim, toda receptiva, controle é algo que não está interessado. Tudo o que quer, tudo o que pensa, é mergulhar dentro da intimidade de Diana, cercar-se do calor de sua princesa e saciar o seu desejo.

Começam em um ritmo lento, mas aos poucos vai se intensificando, o ritmo cada vez mais frenético. Juntos, iniciam uma dança lenta e cadenciada que os leva cada mais e mais perto da loucura, para a beira de um abismo de onde jamais poderão voltar. Chamas os devoram. Juntos, escalam uma espiral de paixão que vai se alargando em torno deles, crescendo enquanto as necessidades de seus corpos são atendidas.

Ofegante, ela se move em um ritmo primitivo, buscando um prazer que parece estar além do alcance, além dos limites, um prazer que só Bruce Wayne é capaz de lhe proporcionar. Move-se e move-se, tentando leva-lo mais fundo, ansiando pelo desfecho devastador que vislumbra em algum ponto desta estrada alucinante.

Diana arranha de prazer às costas de Bruce, este por sua vez comanda o ritmo desta dança sensual, segurando o bumbum e o quadril de Diana. Os dois sentem seus corpos explodirem, a princesa sente apenas uma sequencia de espasmos que partem de seu ventre e se espalham em todas as direções.

Ela grita e treme de prazer, enquanto os dois chegam a um orgasmo tão avassalador que faz com que seus corpos tremam de prazer.

Diana olha bem no fundo dos olhos de Bruce enquanto se entrega e sente o corpo dele clamando pelo seu, levando-a mais alto do que jamais estivera antes... Era incrível a falta que sentia do corpo dele... De se sentir preenchida por ele... Só Bruce Wayne é capaz de completa-la de tal forma que que a faz se sentir uma mulher por inteiro.

Trêmula e gemendo, ela o aperta com suas pernas enquanto sente a semente de Bruce inundá-la cada vez mais. O gemido de Bruce é um som primitivo, gutural... Uma resposta ao mais imperioso chamado da vida... Uma resposta ao prazer avassalador que somente Diana é capaz de lhe dar.

Bruce guia os movimentos da princesa com as mãos em suas nádegas, acariciando-as e detendo-as enquanto sente que a explosão final se aproxima. Quer prolongar a doce tortura, alimentá-la até torna-la única e inesquecível, para compensar os meses que ficaram sem poder fazer amor.

E quando o último orgasmo acontece, os dois explodem juntos e se agarram um ao outro, como náufragos sobreviventes em uma tempestade. Sorrindo e com o rosto e cabelos pingados de suor, Diana olha satisfeita para Bruce e incapaz de resistir a tanta doçura, ele a beija mais uma vez, enquanto a ajuda a sair de cima dele e a deita a seu lado, onde os dois permanecem deitados, abraçados, exaustos e inebriados de prazer...

Mais tarde, na Torre da Liga, Flash, Shayera e Lanterna Verde estão nos tele transportadores, aguardando a chegada de Batman e Mulher Maravilha. Flash não para um minuto, mais agitado do que o normal, fato este que não passa despercebido pela thanagariana.

- Qual o problema, Flash? – pergunta à ruiva, intrigada.

- Eles estão demorando, vocês não acham? – o homem mais rápido do mundo devolve a pergunta com outra.

- Eles quem? – questiona o Lanterna Verde.

- O Morcegão e a princesa, oras! – diz Flash – Por que eles tem que demorar tanto em um dia tão especial como hoje?

- E por que hoje é um dia especial? – pergunta Shayera, sem entender a lógica estranha de Flash.

- Você esqueceu que dia é hoje, Shayera? – diz Flash, achando um absurdo Shayera ter esquecido um dia tão importante quanto este – É hoje que nós vamos descobrir se o bebê que a princesa carrega é um bat bebê ou um bebê maravilha!

Lanterna Verde e Shayera começam a rir da ingenuidade de Flash, em quatro meses, ele ainda não aprendera que certos momentos são restritos aos pais do bebê. Mas, os dois não tem tempo de dizer isto a Flash, pois uma luz surge dos tele transportadores e Batman e Diana chegam a Torre da Liga. Flash some da vista da vista dos dois e já está ao lado de Batman e da princesa das amazonas.

- Vocês demoraram! – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo para Batman e Diana, em tom de censura.

- E quem é você para dizer se eu e Diana demoramos ou não? – pergunta Batman em seu costumeiro tom frio e indiferente.

- Puxa, Morcegão! – diz Flash, sem se importar com o tom de voz frio de Batman – Por que você tem que ser tão frio em um dia tão especial quanto hoje?

Ao ouvir as palavras de Flash, Batman começa a se irritar, pois conhece bem demais o homem mais rápido do mundo para saber exatamente o que está se passando pela cabeça dele.

- A resposta é não! – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas, sem dar tempo a Flash de dizer mais nada, e dando o assunto por encerrado.

Flash encara o Cavaleiro das Trevas sem entender o que ele quer dizer com um "não". O homem mais rápido do mundo olha para a princesa das amazonas, que, parece concordar com o chato mal humorado. O sorrido de Diana faz Flash entender o que é o "não" dito pelo Morcegão e, antes que ele possa argumentar qualquer coisa, Shayera e Lanterna Verde chegam ao encontro dos dois e cortam seu barato.

- Como está se sentindo, Diana? – pergunta Shayera.

- Muito bem. – responde a princesa com um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Lanterna, você sabe se a Leslie já chegou? – pergunta o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Chegou há uma hora mais ou menos. – responde o Lanterna Verde – Ela está na enfermaria preparando tudo para a consulta de Diana.

Diana olha para Bruce e sorri, mas o Cavaleiro das Trevas tem seus olhos fixos em Flash, já deduzindo o que se passa pela mente do homem mais rápido do mundo e pronto para cortar as asas de Flash.

- Não se atreva a aparecer na enfermaria, Flash. – ordena Batman.

- Estraga prazeres! – diz Flash, emburrado.

- Ele estava mesmo com esta ideia em mente. – diz o Lanterna Verde.

- Pois vai ficar somente na ideia! – diz o Cavaleiro de Gothan.

Flash encara Batman, tentando achar algum argumento para convencer Batman do contrário, porém, conhece o Cavaleiro das Trevas bem demais e sabe que esta é uma missão quase impossível. Mas, neste momento, uma ideia genial surge na mente de Flash, fazendo seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Gente, foi um prazer conversar com vocês mas agora eu lembrei que tenho um compromisso muito importante. – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo – Fui!

E, dizendo isto, Flash some da vista dos quatro.

- O que deu nele? – pergunta Diana, intrigada.

- Não faço ideia. – diz o Lanterna Verde.

- O que Flash faz ou deixa de fazer não me interessa. – diz Batman, dando um fim a discussão – Tenho assuntos mais importantes para me preocupar.

Em questão de segundos, Flash procura por Super Man em toda a Torre da Liga, até encontra-lo conversando com o Arqueiro Verde no refeitório. Sem pensar duas vezes, o homem mais rápido do mundo invade a mesa dos dois.

- Super, eu preciso de você! – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Flash, agora estou ocupado. – diz o homem de Kripton.

- Mas é um caso de vida ou morte! – Flash tenta argumentar – Por favor, azulão! Me quebra este galho!

Super Man encara Flash por um momento, e, como não sabe dizer não a um amigo, decide ajuda-lo, antes mesmo de saber em que o homem mais rápido do mundo precisa de sua ajuda.

- Arqueiro, vou ver em que o Flash precisa de minha ajuda. – diz Super Man – Depois continuamos esta conversa.

- Sem problemas. – diz o Arqueiro Verde – Até mais então.

Super Man acompanha Flash até um dos corredores vazios da Torre da Liga, enquanto observa Flash anormalmente em silêncio, quando o homem mais rápido do mundo vê que não tem ninguém por perto que ouça a conversa deles, sorri.

- O que você quer de mim, Flash? – pergunta o homem de aço.

- Um favorzinho muito pequenininho que você nem vai notar. – responde o homem mais rápido do mundo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- E que favor seria esse?

- Você sabe que hoje é um dia especial, não sabe?

- É mesmo? – pergunta Super Man, sem entender que raio de dia especial é este para Flash, e o que ele tem a ver com isso – E por que hoje é um dia especial?

- Porque hoje nós finalmente vamos saber se a criança que a princesa está esperando é um bat bebê ou um bebê maravilha!

Super Man encara Flash intrigado, sem conseguir entender a lógica do homem mais rápido do mundo. É um momento especial sim, mas é para Diana e Bruce. O que eles tem a ver com isso?

- Não entendo, Flash. – diz Super Man – O que nós temos a ver com a ultra sonografia da Diana?

Flash dá um facepalm e olha para Super Man com um olhar de "francamente". Como ele ainda não percebeu o óbvio?

- Super, meu chapa, você é mais lerdo do que eu havia imaginado!

- Por que? – pegunta o homem de Kripton, sem entender a lógica de Flash.

- Como por que? Ora, o Morcegão simplesmente me proibiu de ver o exame e saber em primeira mão qual o sexo do bat bebê.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Flash está tão entusiasmado com seu plano, que nem percebe a chegada furtiva e silenciosa do Cavaleiro das Trevas, que se posiciona atrás dele e permanece em silencio, só ouvindo o que Flash tem a dizer. A raiva crescendo dentro dele a cada palavra dita pelo homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Como o que você tem a ver com isso? – pergunta Flash, tão entusiasmado que não percebe a presença de Batman – Já que o Morcegão não me deixa saber junto com ele qual é o sexo do bat bebê, você vai me dizer em primeiríssima mão se a criança que a princesa espera é um bat bebê ou bebê maravilha!

Ao ouvir as palavras de Flash, a raiva aumenta dentro de Batman, enquanto ele sente seu sangue começar a ferver. Quer matar o homem mais rápido do mundo neste exato momento, mas, precisa continuar ouvindo para descobrir até onde vai o disparate de Flash.

- E como eu vou te dizer isso, Flash? – pergunta Super Man, que também não notou a presença de Batman atrás deles.

- Simples! – diz Flash, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e ainda sem notar a presença de Batman – É só nós irmos atrás da princesa, eu distraio ela com uma conversa qualquer e você usa a sua maravilhosa visão de raio x para ver dentro dela o sexo do bat bebê. Quando você tiver visto, me dá um sinal eu termino a conversa e você me diz em primeiríssima mão o sexo da criança. Que tal? Arrebentei com este meu plano genial, não é?

Flash continua sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto Super Man dá um facepalm, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. O homem de aço olha para trás e dá de cara com Batman, espumando de raiva após ouvir o disparate do homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Flash... – Super Man tenta avisá-lo.

- Concordou com o meu plano? – diz Flash sem deixar de sorrir e ainda sem notar a presença de Batman – Beleza, então vamos atrás da princesa antes que ela vá para a enfermaria

Flash segura a mão de Super Man e o arrasta, mas, quando olha para trás, dá de cara com o Cavaleiro das Trevas totalmente furioso e espumando de raiva. O sorriso de Flash se esvai no mesmo segundo.

- Ferrou... – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo.

Por baixo da máscara, Batman está vermelho de raiva e luta contra sua vontade de matar Flash neste exato momento. Desta vez, o homem mais rápido do mundo fora longe demais.

Flash percebe a raiva de Batman e não consegue pensar em nenhuma desculpa decente o suficiente para convencer Batman de que tudo não passou de uma brincadeirinha inocente e que ele não deveria levar aquilo a sério.

- Morcegão, eu juro que posso explicar... – Flash começa a se atrapalhar – Não é nada disso que você está pensando...

- **FLASH SEU IDIOTA! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVA A MANDAR O SUPER MAN USAR A VISÃO DE RAIO X NA MÃE DO MEU FILHO?! VOCÊ POR ACASO PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO?!**

- Calma, Morcegão... – Flash tenta desesperadamente argumentar – Eu juro que foi só uma brincadeirinha inocente...

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Bruce! – diz Super Man, deixando bem claro que a ideia toda foi de Flash e que nunca concordou com ela.

- Francamente, Wally. – diz Batman, tentando conter toda sua irritação – O que você tem na cabeça?

Flash olha cabisbaixo para o chão, todo seu brilhante plano por água abaixo só porque o Morcegão resolveu aparecer na hora errada e no lugar errado. Agora, nunca mais poderá saber em primeiríssima mão o sexo do seu sobrinho favorito. Com algum golpe de sorte, conseguirá sair vivo desta situação.

- Morcegão... – o homem mais rápido do mundo tenta em vão argumentar.

Mas neste momento, Diana surge com um sorriso no rosto e radiante de felicidade.

- Bruce, estava te procurando. – diz a princesa das amazonas – Já está na hora.

- Vamos. – diz Batman, eixando Flash, Super Man e sua raiva para trás.

- Salvo pelo gongo! – diz Flash, suspirando aliviado.

Na enfermaria da Torre da Liga, Diana já está deitada na mesa de exames e Leslie já está fazendo a ultra sonografia enquanto a princesa das amazonas e o Cavaleiro das Trevas olham pelo monitor o pequeno corpo em formação do bebê deles.

- Mas vejam só. – diz Leslie – Eu já estou vendo o sexo do bebê!


	47. A Descoberta de Selina Kyle - Parte I

Os olhos azuis de Diana brilham de felicidade enquanto seus lábios se curvam em um grande sorriso após a princesa ouvir as palavras de Leslie. Ela olha discretamente para Bruce, que está sem a máscara de Batman, pelo fato de só estarem os três na enfermaria. Ele quer viver este momento como Bruce Wayne, afinal fora o homem, e não o herói que concebera ao lado de Diana a vida que agora está no ventre dela. Seus olhos negros parecem indiferentes ao olhar para a médica, porém, ao encontrarem com a intensidade dos olhos azuis de Diana, os dois trocam por uma questão de minutos um olhar quente... Repleto de amor, carinho e cumplicidade.

Conversaram muito sobre este momento e tomaram uma decisão juntos, como um casal deve fazer. E, assim como Diana, ele também quer muito saber o sexo do bebê que é o fruto do amor mútuo e sincero que um nutre pelo outro.

- E então? – pergunta Leslie, com paciência – Posso dizer qual o sexo do bebê?

Bruce está pronto para responder a pergunta da médica, mas, escuta algum barulho vindo da porta da sala de exame, que permanece fechada. O moreno irrita-se, pois, nem precisa ser o maior detetive do mundo para saber do que se trata.

- Um momento. – diz Bruce.

O moreno coloca sua máscara, e assume sua postura fria e calculista, enquanto pega um lençol e cobre Diana, para então se dirigir até a porta, sem se dar ao luxo de esconder o quanto aquilo o irritou. Sem nenhum aviso prévio, abre a porta de forma brusca e não é surpresa nenhuma para o Cavaleiro das Trevas ver Flash caindo de forma desajeitada dentro da sala, pois segundos antes tinha os ouvidos praticamente pregados na porta, a fim de tentar escutar o que a médica estava dizendo.

Diana começa a rir diante de tal cena, enquanto Flash é obrigado a encarar totalmente sem graça o rosto furioso do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Flash, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – pergunta Batman, de forma direta e sem esconder sua irritação.

Flash levanta-se rapidamente do lugar onde havia caído, e imediatamente desvia seu olhar da fúria do Cavaleiro das Trevas. A primeira ideia que passa por sua cabeça é usar sua velocidade para sumir dali sem ter que dar maiores explicações, porém, sabe perfeitamente que se fizer isso, será pior pois tudo o que conseguirá será aumentar à ira do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Reunindo toda a sua coragem, o homem mais rápido do mundo encara todo sem graça o rosto furioso do Homem Morcego.

- Muito bem, Flash. – diz Batman de modo frio, sem se dar ao luxo de esconder sua irritação – Pode me dizer o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Ahá, qual é, Morcegão? – diz Flash, com um sorriso inocente e bem cara de pau – Eu só quero saber qual é o sexo do meu sobrinho!

- Que sobrinho? – pergunta Batman, cada vez mais irritado.

- Seu filho, oras! – responde Flash, sem deixar de sorrir – Puxa, Morcegão! Você sabe muito bem como eu já me amarrei no lance de ser o tio mais legal que seu filho vai conhecer! Agora eu só quero saber se ele é um bat bebê ou se é um bebê maravilha! O que tem de errado nisso?

- VÁ EM-BO-RA! – ordena Batman.

- Mas por que? – Flash tenta argumentar, sem dar atenção à fúria que domina cada vez mais o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Por favor, Morcegão! Me deixe saber junto com você e com a princesa qual é o sexo do meu sobrinho!

- Se não quiser que eu te mate agora, vá embora! – diz Batman, totalmente furioso – Não estou brincando, Flash. Já aturei demais suas gracinhas.

A mudança no tom de voz de Batman deixa claro a Flash que o homem não está para brincadeiras e, sem pensar duas vezes e sem dizer uma única palavra, o homem mais rápido do mundo usa sua velocidade para sair correndo dali e se livrar da ira do Batman. Já o provocara demais para um único dia e tem amor à própria vida.

Vendo a forma como Flash saiu para se livrar de Batman, a princesa das amazonas começa a rir. O Cavaleiros das Trevas encara o sorriso espontâneo da princesa das amazonas e a raiva que sente de Flash subitamente começa a desaparecer, graças ao poder que esta mulher exerce sobre ele. Lidará com Flash mais tarde, pois, no momento, tem um assunto muito mais importante que o homem mais rápido do mundo.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas se dirige até a porta da enfermaria, e, se certificando de que Flash não está por perto e volta a trancar a porta, para então voltar toda a sua atenção para a princesa das amazonas.

Tirando sua máscara, ele aproxima-se da princesa e envolve as mãos delicadas dela com as suas. Seus olhos negros voltam a encarar as profundezas dos olhos azuis de Diana.

Leslie apenas observa em silêncio o casal, esperando até que ambos estejam prontos para retornarem ao assunto de onde haviam parado antes da interrupção inconveniente de Flash.

Com delicadeza, Bruce retira o lençol que havia usado para cobrir Diana antes de ter que lidar com Flash, para então voltar sua atenção para Leslie.

- Acho que agora podemos continuar de onde havíamos parado, Leslie.

- É claro. – responde a médica – Eu estava prestes a dizer o sexo do bebê de vocês.

Diana sorri ao ouvir as palavras da médica.

- Nós não queremos que você diga, Leslie. – diz a princesa das amazonas.

Leslie olha espantada de Batman para Diana, enquanto o casal parece não perceber o espanto da médica, pois um só tem olhos para o outro. Fora uma decisão difícil, mas tanto um como o outro concordaram com ela. Conversaram uma noite praticamente inteira sobe o assunto e decidiram que realmente querem a surpresa na hora do parto, dali a cinco meses.

Batman desvia seu olhar da princesa das amazonas e seu olhar cheio de vida, que ele só revela para a princesa, assume o brilho da frieza ao encarar o olhar espantado de Leslie. Um discreto sorriso cruza rapidamente os lábios do Cavaleiro das Trevas, um sorriso quase imperceptível, que só é notado pela princesa das amazonas, que o conhece melhor do que ninguém.

- Parece espantada, Leslie. – diz Batman, não demonstrado qualquer tipo de emoção.

Leslie rapidamente se recupera do susto e espanto ao encarar o rosto impassível do Cavaleiro de Gothan.

- Só fui pega de surpresa. – responde a médica – Não esperava uma decisão dessas, Diana me parecia ansiosa para saber p sexo do bebê.

- E eu realmente estava. – diz a princesa das amazonas – Ou melhor, estou realmente curiosa. Mas, Bruce e eu decidimos que vamos deixar para ser uma surpresa na hora do parto. Quando conversamos sobre o assunto, não conseguimos chegar a um acordo sobre o que queremos que seja o bebê, pois eu quero um menino e ele quer uma menina, então decidimos que vamos ficar curiosos até o último instante, e só quando o bebê nascer é que veremos se será um menino ou uma menina.

- Entendo. – diz a médica, com um sorriso no rosto envelhecido – Muitos casais realmente gostam da surpresa e deixam para saber o sexo do bebê só no momento do parto, preferindo a expectativa da surpresa.

O coração da princesa das amazonas sorriu ao ouvir a médica chamando a ela e a Bruce de "casal". Não sabe explicar, mas estas palavras entraram em seu coração com uma força enorme, pois, era a primeira vez que alguém de fora da Liga da Justiça os tratava como a um casal. Diante disso, seus lábios se curvaram involuntariamente em um sorriso.

- Fazemos parte desta estatística então. – diz a princesa das amazonas com satisfação.

Sem mais tocar no assunto do sexo do bebê, Leslie continua normalmente com a consulta pré-natal de Diana, dizendo que tanto a princesa quanto o bebê estão bem, que o bebê está crescendo normalmente e que se ele continuar a crescer nesse ritmo, nascerá uma criança saudável e forte.

Após o término da consulta, Diana vai trocar de roupa, substituindo o avental de exames por uma calça legue branca e uma bata azul, combinando com os olhos da princesa e que deixa a proeminência de sua barriga bem visível. E, enquanto a princesa troca de roupa, o Cavaleiro das Trevas pergunta a Leslie todos os detalhes prováveis e improváveis da saúde de Diana e do bebê, para não deixar passar em branco nenhum detalhe, por menor que seja. Perguntas estas que Leslie responde com grande paciência, pois conhece Batman bem demais para saber que ele não parará enquanto não tiver todos os detalhes da saúde tanto de Diana quanto do bebê.

Quando Diana termina de trocar de roupa, a médica se despede do casal, dizendo que qualquer emergência Batman pode procurar por ela, enquanto um dos funcionários da Torre da Liga chega para leva-la até os tele transportadores.

O casal segue para o refeitório, onde Diana pega uma bandeja e serve-se fartamente de alimentos saudáveis, que sabe que fará bem a seu bebê que está em desenvolvimento. Os dois sentam-se em uma mesa vazia, onde Diana começa a comer imediatamente, pois a cada dia que passa, sente-se mais faminta.

E, neste momento como um raio de tão rápido, chega Flash e se junta sem convite aos dois.

- E o titio Flash acaba de chegar! – diz Flash com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Não me diga. – diz Batman, de forma fria.

Diana começa a rir da forma como Flash não se deixa abalar pelo mau humor que o homem mais rápido do mundo acaba de provocar em Batman.

- Puxa vida, Morcegão! – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo sem dar a mínima para o mau humor de Batman – É assim que você trata o tio mais legal, mais inteligente e mais charmoso do seu filho?

- Eu já fiz essa pergunta mas vou repeti-la, Flash. – diz o Cavaleiro de Gothan com impaciência em sua voz – Desde quando você é tio do meu filho?

- Desde sempre, oras! – diz Flash, sem deixar de sorrir – Filho?! Então quer dizer que o neném é um bat bebê? Que beleza! Eu vou poder ensiná-lo a jogar futebol, lutas de robozinho, a arrotar, a comer muitos sanduíches bem depressa, a jogar vídeo game, a andar de bicicleta... Tantas coisas pro titio Flash ensinar a essa criança! Já estava preocupado, se fosse um bebê maravilha eu teria sérios problemas pois não acho que teria talento pra ensinar uma menina a brincar de Barbie.

Batman dá um face palm, pois simplesmente não acredita que está ouvindo tantos disparates de Flash. Tudo bem que já está acostumado aos absurdos do homem mais rápido do mundo, mas, o ruivo deve saber que jamais deixará que Flash ensine nada a seu filho.

- Nós não sabemos o sexo do bebê, Flash. – diz a princesa das amazonas.

O sorriso de orelha a orelha que Flash tem em seu rosto some no mesmo instante, dando lugar a uma expressão confusa por trás de sua máscara.

- Como é? – pergunta o homem mais rápido do mundo – Não saquei! Não era na consulta de hoje que nós íamos saber o sexo do bat bebê?

- Nós?! – pergunta Batman, de forma fria e incrédulo.

- Nós! – responde Flash, sem perceber que a cada palavra que diz irrita mais e mais o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Embora você seja um cara muito egoísta que não gosta de dividir os bons momentos da vida com os amigos, eu tenho um grande interesse em saber qual é o sexo do meu sobrinho. O que aconteceu que não deu pra ver? O moleque mudou de posição bem na hora de fazer o exame? Sacanagem!

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Batman não gostou nem um pouco de Flash tratar seu filho como um "moleque".

- Não é nada disso, Flash. – responde Diana, tirando Batman de seus devaneios e o trazendo de volta a realidade. – Só que Bruce e eu decidimos que vamos querer o suspense e só vamos saber o sexo do meu bebê quando ele nascer!

- Sacanagem! – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo, trocando seu sorriso por uma cara anormalmente emburrada – Vocês não passam de uns egoístas que só pensam em vocês mesmos! Pensar no titio Flash que é bom, nada!

Diana começa a rir dos disparates que ouviu de Flash. O homem mais rápido do mundo realmente está levando essa história de titio Flash a sério demais.

- Quando meu bebê nascer, sua surpresa também vai ser maior ao descobrir o sexo dele.

- Sim, mas...

Flash sorri, uma grande ideia passando por sua mente. Nem tudo está perdido, não... Ainda lhe resta uma última esperança de saber o sexo do bat bebê antes dos pais e guardar o segredo para si... E, é claro, convencer a outra parte a guardar este segredo também.

Batman olha irritado para o sorriso de Flash, começando a adivinhar o que se passa pela mente do homem mais rápido do mundo. Conhecendo Flash como ele conhece, sabe exatamente no que o ruivo está pensando.

- Se você está pensando em seguir com aquela ideia idiota de mais cedo com o Super Man, pode ir tirando o seu cavalinho da chuva, Flash. – diz Batman, com um tom de voz sério que deixa claro ao homem mais rápido do mundo que não ele não tolerará nenhuma gracinha.

- Droga! – diz Flash, vendo seu sorriso desaparecer e junto com ele, todo seu plano genial de descobrir em primeira mão e agora em segredo qual é o sexo do bat bebê.

Três dias depois, na mansão Wayne, Diana está terminando de se arrumar para ir para a Torre da Liga. Batman estava ocupado em uma missão com Super Man e Arqueiro Verde e não tinha previsão nenhuma de retorno. Pelo que soubera, era alguma missão envolvendo o Coringa, um dos inimigos número um de seu amado, mas, quando perguntara a ele detalhes do que estava acontecendo, ele não quis responder, alegando que não faria bem nenhum ao bebê saber disso, e que do Coringa e suas armações cuida ele. Como o bem de seu bebê agora vem em primeiro lugar em sua vida, não quis discutir o assunto, embora ainda sofra bastante por estar temporariamente longe de batalhas e perdendo mais e mais seus poderes, a cada dia que passa.

Ela termina de se arrumar, colocando um vestido branco, já um modelo para gestantes, pois agora suas roupas já não lhe servem mais. Em seus pés, coloca uma sapatilha branca e sem salto, pois Leslie lhe aconselhara a não usar saltos durante a gravidez, pois eles prejudicam a circulação sanguínea.

Quando está pronta para deixar o quarto, a porta do mesmo se abre e Alfred pede licença para entrar.

- Com licença, senhorita Diana. – diz o mordomo – Mas a senhorita tem visitas.

- Quem é, Alfred? – pergunta a princesa das amazonas, curiosa.

- O senhor John Stuart e a senhorita Shayera, acompanhados da senhorita Kara.

- Já vou descer.

Diana deixa a suíte de Bruce e vai para a sala de visitas, onde John, Shayera e Kara estão a sua espera. A princesa se surpreende ao ver os três ali, até onde se lembra, não havia combinado nada com eles.

- Olá, Diana. – cumprimenta o Lanterna Verde – Como você e o bebê estão?

- Nós dois estamos bem, John. – responde a princesa das amazonas – Mas confesso que não esperava vocês aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa ou essa é uma daquelas medidas anormais de super proteção do Bruce?

Shayera ri das palavras ditas por Diana, pois, conhecendo Batman como ela conhece, sabe perfeitamente bem que o Cavaleiro das Trevas é capaz de tudo para manter a Diana e a seu filho em segurança.

- Não é nada disso, Diana. – diz a thanagariana – Nós viemos te buscar para um passeio.

- Passeio? – pergunta Diana, intrigada.

- Sim, princesa. – diz Kara – Vamos sair para fazer compras para seu bebê!

- Imagino que você ainda não tenha começado a fazer o enxoval do bebê, não é mesmo? – pergunta Shayera.

- Sim. – responde à princesa.

Tantas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo em que, infelizmente, não pensara no que tinha que comprar para seu filho.

- Então vamos resolver isso! – diz Kara – Diana, você já está de quatro meses! Já está na hora de começar as compras para seu filho!

- E o cartão de créditos do Bruce não vai nem notar. – diz John, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

- Vamos. – diz a princesa.

Em seu hotel em Gothan City, Selina Kyle olha entediada as paredes de seu luxuoso quarto, a raiva dominando suas belas feições. Há dias não falava com Coringa e isso não a tranquilizava nem um pouco. Há dias também não via sinal de Batman, o que não a deixava nem um pouco melhor.

Queria aprontar alguma coisa, um roubo qualquer, só para ter a oportunidade de ser pega em flagrante por seu amado Batman e tirar suas dúvidas de que agora, ele seria capaz de manda-la para a prisão, mas, como em planos mais ousados com Coringa, acha melhor não arriscar.

Totalmente entediada, a Mulher Gato deita-se em sua cama e continua a encarar pensativa o teto.

Horas depois, no shopping de Gothan City, Diana, Shayera, Kara e John estão nas compras para o bebê de Diana e Bruce. As três mulheres maravilhadas com as roupinhas e acessórios para bebês enquanto John virou o "carregador" oficial de sacolas.

Diana, adorando a experiência de comprar roupinhas para seu bebê. Nunca fora uma mulher comum, dessas que gostam de shoppings e compras, mas, agora é diferente, pois a cada peça de roupa que compra, começa a imaginar como será, dali a alguns meses, ver seu bebê vestido nelas.

Os quatro entram em uma loja e, não percebem, na porta desta loja, que uma mulher elegante, trajando um vestido de alcinha preto, botas de cano alto pretas e um elegante chapéu preto olha com curiosidade para eles.

Dentro da loja, os quatro são abordados por uma vendedora.

- Posso ajuda-los?- pergunta a vendedora.

Diana olha para um macacão branco com ursinhos amarelos da vitrine.

- Eu vou querer levar este. – diz a princesa das amazonas.

- A senhorita tem bom gosto. – diz a vendedora.

A vendedora separa a compra e entrega a sacola para John, enquanto Diana paga utilizando o cartão de crédito ilimitado que Bruce lhe dera. Só quando o quarteto está saindo da loja, é que a vendedora se dá conta de quem acabara de atender.

Quando saem da loja, a mulher que os observava olha espantada para a barriga proeminente de Diana, sem acreditar no que está vendo. E, os três acompanhantes dela não deixam dúvidas para ela de que a mulher grávida é mesmo a sua mais nova inimiga, a Mulher Maravilha.

Com um sorriso estampado em seus lábios, Selina Kyle segue a direção oposta do quarteto da Liga da Justiça. Acaba de descobrir o que a Liga da Justiça e Batman tanto tentavam esconder.


	48. A Descoberta de Selina Kyle - Parte II

Por baixo de seu elegante chapéu preto, os olhos de Selina Kyle não desgrudam da barriga proeminente de Diana, incapaz de acreditar no que seus olhos negros lhe mostram. Incapaz de acreditar na sorte que tivera. E, o fato de ela estar acompanhada por Lanterna Verde, Mulher Gavião e Super Moça não deixa dúvidas de que é ela mesma, a poderosa Mulher Maravilha.

Sorri ao pensar na ironia da situação, a poderosa Mulher Maravilha, a mulher mais poderosa da terra, aquela que tem sua força equiparada ao Super Man, grávida! O que significa que, no mínimo, é por isso que ela está tão longe de batalhas.

Mas, sua intuição lhe diz que pode haver muito mais coisas por trás desta gravidez. Se seu adorado e amado Batman é um bom detetive, ela é uma excelente ladra e sabe ser discreta como ninguém. Além do mais, o quarteto está tão concentrado nas compras que em momento algum pareceu notar sua presença. Segui-los e descobrir o que mais a Liga da Justiça esconde não será a tarefa mais difícil do mundo. Não, para ela, ladra exímia e ótima observadora, segui-los discretamente, até saber tudo o que quiser ou até eles decidirem ir embora, será tão fácil quanto roubar doce de uma criança.

E, tendo decidido como agir, Selina Kyle ajeita o chapéu em sua cabeça e começa a seguir de forma muito discreta o quarteto da Liga da Justiça.

Sem desconfiarem de que estão sendo seguidos, Diana, Lanterna Verde, Shayera e Kara continuam as compras, mas, como Diana diz estar se sentindo faminta, decidem parar na praça de alimentação para comerem alguma coisa. Os quatro escolhem uma mesa e se acomodam nela, sem ao menos se darem conta da Selina Kyle, que se se senta à mesa ao lado, de costas para eles, em uma posição privilegiada que permite a ela escutar cada palavra pronunciada pelo quarteto.

- Você tem uma ideia do quanto de seus poderes já perdeu, Diana? – pergunta Kara.

De sua mesa, os olhos de Selina Kyle se arregalam de surpresa. "Perdendo os poderes" O que isso significa? Tentando descobrir mais, sua atenção volta-se totalmente para a mesa do quarteto, que continuam sem notar sua presença.

- Já perdi cerca de sessenta por cento dos meus poderes. – diz a princesa das amazonas – E a cada dia, perco mais. Daqui a dois meses, estarei totalmente mortal.

O espanto de Selina é grande. A cada palavra pronunciada por um dos membros ali presentes da Liga da Justiça, sua surpresa aumenta ainda mais. Então quer dizer que além de grávida, a Mulher Maravilha também está perdendo os poderes...? Isso é muito interessante, seu sorriso aumenta enquanto ouve com bastante curiosidade a conversa dos quatro membros da Liga da Justiça.

- Eu não conseguiria me imaginar sem meus poderes. – diz Kara – Deve ser muito frustrante!

- Frustrante é, não vou negar. – diz a princesa das amazonas – Mas eu sinto minha força sendo passada para meu bebê, e, pode parecer estranho, mas sinto que ele herdará todos os meus poderes. É como se a minha força estivesse sendo passada para o meu bebê, e isso me deixa feliz, pois espero uma criança que certamente herdará todos os meus poderes.

- E enquanto toda a Liga da Justiça estiver protegendo a você a seu filho, nada irá acontecer. – diz John.

- E o esquema de proteção e segurança que Batman montou é perfeito. – diz Shayera – Mesmo daqui a dois meses, quando Diana tiver como uma mortal comum, nada haverá a temer. Até porque, Batman fez questão de colocar a sua segurança e a de seu filho como as maiores prioridades da Liga da Justiça.

Ao ouvir a frase da Mulher Gavião, o sorriso de Selina Kyle aumenta ainda mais. Então essa era a razão de Batman estar tão preocupado com maldita amazona... Era por conta da criança que ela estava esperando. Batman nunca teve um caso com a amazona! Só está preocupado com a criança que herdará os poderes da mulher maravilha! Todo este tempo e ela havia entendido a coisa da forma errada!

É claro! Seu Batman é frio demais para se envolver com uma mulher para algo além de sexo! Ele nunca teria nada com aquela maldita amazona. Aliás, Batman nunca teria nada com mulher alguma, apenas com ela!

As peças do quebra cabeças finalmente se encaixaram! E finalmente terá sua vingança contra a Mulher maravilha! E com ela e a criança imunda que espera fora do caminho, Batman finalmente poderá voltar a ser seu! E, o fato de a Mulher Maravilha tê-la surrado quando a encontrou abraçada a Batman...? Ela já deveria estar grávida... Batman é charmoso a seu próprio modo... A imbecil deve ter entendido tudo errado... Como ele assumiu pessoalmente a liderança no que se diz a proteção da criança que herdará os poderes dela, ela deve ter pensado que ele estaria apaixonado por ela... Grande tola! Batman não se apaixona por ninguém!

Batman também não é nenhum santo! E, se a amazona maldita flertou com ele, em algum momento ele deve ter correspondido a este flerte! E, por isso, aquela situação toda! Os dois devem ter flertado e por este motivo a amazona a surrou quando a viu abraçada a Batman, porque ela deve ter achado que a coisa toda iria muito além. Ledo engano, aquela maldita amazona não conhece Batman como ela conhece! Apesar de trabalharem juntos, aquela maldita mulher não conhece Batman como ela conhece! Ela, Selina Kyle, conhece Batman melhor do que qualquer outra mulher do mundo!

Selina observa os quatro membros da Liga da Justiça terminarem a refeição, pedirem a conta e irem embora. O resto da conversa deles não lhe interessou nem um pouco. Falaram de bebês, de titio Flash, e nada que ela queira saber.

Prometera a si mesma que a amazona iria lhe pagar com lágrimas de sangue a humilhação que lhe causara, e, acaba de encontrar a maneira de conseguir sua vingança. Se aquela mulher acha que terá uma gravidez tranquila e que dali a alguns meses terá seu filho nos braços, está redondamente enganada!

Ela está perdendo os poderes e ali há dois meses será mortal. Sua vida de super heroína, uma quase deusa acima das pessoas normais, ou seja, nada de super poderes. Nada de se achar acima das outras pessoas!

A maldita Mulher Maravilha não viverá para ter o "precioso" filho nos braços.

Três horas depois, Coringa está impaciente no galpão que ele e Selina Kyle usam como esconderijo em Gothan City. Começa a andar em círculos, só esperando a gatinha aparecer. Há meses não tem nenhuma novidade a respeito do Batmanzinho e isso o deixa profundamente irritado, como se tivessem perdendo a pequena pista que tinham, a Mulher "Chata" Maravilha, que, aliás, continua tão sumida quanto antes, e, nem ele nem Lex Luthor conseguiram descobrir o motivo de tal sumiço de um dos membros mais fortes e importantes daquele circo de chatos heróis.

Ele e Lex Luthor armaram várias situações isoladas, pagando alguns vilões que topam tudo por dinheiro, na esperança de que a amazona desse as caras e eles descobrissem o que ela e Batmanzinho escondem, mas fora tudo inútil. A maldita Liga da Justiça e Batman são espertos demais.

O palhaço escuta o barulho da porta do galpão se abrindo e seu sorriso irônico se alarga, vendo a gata entrar toda arrumada e com um sorriso anormal em seus lábios. Desde que se tornaram "aliados" ela nunca havia sorrido daquela forma. E, ela estar sorrindo daquela forma só poderia significar uma coisa... É um homem louco, mas não é burro, sabe muito bem o que o sorriso de sua aliada significa.

- Qual o motivo desse seu sorriso, Meau? – pergunta o palhaço sem pensar duas vezes.

Selina Kyle sorri ainda mais para Coringa, muito feliz e satisfeita por sua descoberta. Agora, verdadeiramente, o pesadelo da maldita amazona está prestes a começar.

- Sai para passear no shopping e me livrar do tédio. – responde Selina.

O palhaço escuta com atenção as palavras da gatinha. Seu instinto assassino e psicopata lhe diz claramente que isso não é tudo. Que ela esconde mais... Muito mais...

- E as compras foram boas? – pergunta o palhaço, fingindo entrar no jogo da gatinha e olhando principalmente paras as mãos vazias dela.

- Achei algo mais interessante para fazer no shopping do que as compras.

- Conte-me mais. – ordena o palhaço.

- Eu resolvi bancar a espiã. E descobri coisas interessantes para nós.

Selina observa calmamente o sorriso psicopata de seu aliado. A cada palavra que ela pronuncia, ele se torna mais e mais interessante. Com um sorriso estampado de satisfação em seus lábios, a Mulher Gato anda calmamente até um sofá e se senta nele.

Coringa a segue com o olhar, sem nem ao menos piscar, morrendo de curiosidade sobre o que a Meau irá lhe revelar.

- Quero saber mais, Meau. – diz o palhaço sem disfarçar seu óbvio interesse.

- Encontrei quatro membros da Liga da Justiça. – diz Selina – Entre eles uma certa amazona "desaparecida".

Coringa continua sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e começa a quicar sem sair do lugar, e, com agilidade incrível, o palhaço psicopata se senta no sofá ao lado de Selina Kyle, e, tira um saquinho de balas do seu bolso e leva uma boa quantidade de delas a boca, enquanto observa Selina Kyle com bastante interesse.

- Quero saber mais. – diz o palhaço – Me conte tudo!

- Indo direto ao ponto. – diz Selina Kyle com um sorriso de triunfo em seus lábios – Descobri a razão da amazona estar tão sumida.

- E que razão é essa, Meau? E o que esta razão tem a ver com o Batmanzinho?

- A maldita amazona está grávida. E, pelo que entendi, a criança herdará todos os poderes da Mulher Maravilha. E, o interessante é que Batman assumiu pessoalmente a segurança da amazona e do pirralho que ela espera.

Os olhos anormais de Coringa se arregalam de surpresa ao ouvir as palavras de Selina. Então era isso? A amazona estava grávida e ele com seu senso de justiça resolvera assumir a proteção de mãe e filho. A satisfação de ouvir as palavras da Meau é tanta que o palhaço começa a rir de forma descontrolada.

- Você parece estar satisfeito com o que eu acabo de lhe contar, não é? – diz Selina, com um tom de voz que deixa bastante claro toda sua satisfação.

- Muito, Meau. – diz o palhaço – Mas algo me diz que a gatinha ainda não me contou tudo o que ela sabe.

- A parte mais interessante vem agora. – diz Selina – Para nossa sorte, enquanto está grávida, a amazona maldita está perdendo os poderes!

Os olhos psicopatas de Coringa se arregalam de tanto espanto. Sua surpresa é tanta que derruba algumas balinhas antes de conseguir leva-las a boca.

- Parece surpreso, Coringa. – zomba Selina Kyle.

- Quero saber mais, Meau! Conte-me tudo, focando na participação do Batmanzinho nesta história.

Selina sorri. Pois tudo está acontecendo exatamente como ela esperava que acontecesse. Coringa irá pensar em um plano para acabar com a maldita amazona para atingir Batman, que está cuidando da proteção do bastardinho que ela está esperando e, quando a amazona estiver morta, se sentirá vingada e Batman voltará para sua vida, desta vez para sempre.

- Vou contar tudo a você, Coringa. – diz Selina – Todos os detalhes do que ouvi desde que vi quatro membros da Liga da Justiça no shopping.

E Selina começa a contar tudo a Coringa, que ouve com bastante atenção cada palavra dita pela ladra. A Mulher Gato não deixa passar um detalhe, desde o momento em que vira os quatro no shopping e sua atenção foi diretamente para a barriga proeminente de Diana, até a conversa que ela ouviu no refeitório, sobre a perda de poderes da amazona durante a refeição e como Batman havia assumido pessoalmente a liderança de um super esquema de segurança para impedir que qualquer super vilão a encontre ou a seu filho.

- E que esquema de segurança é esse? – pergunta Coringa, após ouvir e absorver atentamente cada palavra dita por sua aliada.

- Não faço ideia. – responde Selina – Isso eles não comentaram durante a conversa. Mas, se Batman está pessoalmente cuidando disso, quer dizer que é algo grande e com poucas chances de haver alguma brecha ou falha por parte deles.

- Veremos se não tem um brecha. – diz Coringa, sorrindo de forma sinistra.

Na mansão Wayne, Diana está mergulhada na enorme banheira da suíte de Bruce, a banheira está repleta de espuma e Diana sente-se totalmente relaxada. Tinha achado ótimo fazer compras para seu bebê, e a cada roupa que comprara para seu precioso filho ficava imaginando ele em seus braços, dali a cinco meses, um menino que terá um pouco dela e de Bruce, fruto do amor dos dois.

Sente um tremor em sua barriga e sorri, pois sabe que é seu bebê se mexendo dentro dela. Sorri, pois a sensação de ter um bebê, uma vida crescendo dentro de si é simplesmente indescritível e maravilhosa. Ainda mais esta vida sendo fruto do amor incondicional que sente por Bruce Wayne, e que sabe que este amor também é correspondido por ele.

- Está contente, bebê? – pergunta a princesa enquanto suas mãos acariciam sua barriga.

- Com toda certeza ele deve estar muito contente. – diz Bruce, entrando no banheiro.

Só de olhar para Bruce e escutar sua voz, Diana sente um arrepio de prazer percorrer seu corpo, parecendo uma forte corrente elétrica, que a deixa muito consciente do poder que ele exerce sobre ela.

- Bruce...

- Você fica linda conversando com nossa filha.

- Filho. Já disse que é um menino.

- E eu continuo achando que é uma menina, princesa.

- Esse é, certamente, o único ponto em que discordamos.

- Exatamente, princesa. E, creio que continuaremos discordando até chegar o momento de nossa filha vir ao mundo.

- Filho.

Bruce sorri, enquanto começa a desabotoar sua camisa para depois tirá-la. Em seguida, tira os sapatos, as meias, a calça e por último a cueca, para então se unir a Diana na enorme banheira.

- Importa-se? – pergunta o Wayne com um sorriso bastante sugestivo em seus lábios.

- Nem um pouco.

A, ao dizer isso, Diana puxa corpo de Bruce em direção ao seu e cola seus lábios ao dele, em um beijo totalmente apaixonado. Bruce corresponde ao beijo da princesa de forma faminta, apaixonada e intensa.

Para ambos, o mundo exterior deixa de existir enquanto continuam se beijando de forma avassaladora. Enquanto a beija, Bruce começa a acariciar os cabelos de Diana. Ela se entrega totalmente a seu Cavaleiro das Trevas, correspondendo a cada carícia, sua pele fervendo sob o toque de seu amado.

- Eu amo você, Bruce. – sussurra Diana quando Bruce termina um beijo.

- Assim como eu amo você, minha princesa. – responde Bruce com a voz embargada de desejo.

Ele quer toma-la novamente em seus braços e torna-la sua mais uma vez. Mas, seu comunicador auricular toca, impedindo-o de beijá-la mais uma vez,

- Batman na linha.

- Precisamos conversar com urgência, Batman. – diz Questão do outro lado da linha – É sobre Selina Kyle, há algo que você precisa saber.

Lex Luthor está irritadíssimo. Com muito mal humor. Com uma vontade imensa de matar o primeiro idiota que surgir em seu caminho. Tudo isso por culpa da Liga da Justiça, como sempre! Aquela maldita legião de super heróis é a grande responsável por todos os seus problemas! E, tudo o que fez para tentar destruí-los não deu em nada! Todos os seus esforços são em vão!

- O Lexzinho parece nervoso! – diz a voz peculiar a zombeteira de Coringa.

Lex Luthor olha para trás e dá de cara com um Coringa altamente sorridente comendo um saquinho de pipocas.

- É você, seu imbecil. – responde Lex Luthor.

- Pipoca, quer? – oferece Coringa, fingindo não ouvir as palavras de Lex Luthor.

- Se você veio até aqui só para me oferecer pipoca pode ir embora. Hoje não estou com humor nenhum para aturar idiotas como você, Coringa.

- Que pena. – diz Coringa, sentando-se todo a vontade no sofá de Lex Luthor e cruzando os pés e colocando-os em cima da mesinha de centro da sala do careca – Pois eu estou de excelente humor. – o sorriso no rosto do palhaço aumenta – Principalmente depois de descobrir o motivo do desaparecimento da amazona bobalhona.

Lex Luthor encara Coringa com seus olhos arregalados de espanto. Estava pronto para expulsar o palhaço de sua casa, para ter paz e continuar com seu mal humor. Mas, com o que o idiota acaba de pronunciar. De repente sente que seu mau humor irá evaporar, pois, pelo tamanho do sorriso de satisfação de Coringa, as notícias são, no mínimo, muito boas.

- Como descobriu? – pergunta o careca.

- Na verdade, foi a Meau quem descobriu. E garanto que você vai ficar chocado quando descobrir, Lexzinho.

- Descobrir o que? Desembucha logo, imbecil!

- Que a amazona bobalhona está esperando uma cria. E que essa cria herdará os poderes dela. E como a amazona chata está perdendo os poderes enquanto espera a cria, o Batmanzinho assumiu pessoalmente a missão de proteger a Mulher Chatavilha enquanto ela está de barriga.

Lex Luthor sorri satisfeito enquanto ouve as palavras de Coringa, achando ótimo tudo o que está ouvindo, todas as peças do quebra cabeças finalmente se encaixando. O palhaço continua contando tudo o que a Mulher Gato descobriu, enquanto a mente fria e calculista de Luthor processa cada informação dita pelo palhaço, compreendendo exatamente tudo o que a gravidez e a perda dos poderes da amazona significam. Seu mau humor subitamente desaparecendo.

- Coringa, pelo que entendi daqui a dois meses a amazona terá perdido todos os podres dela.

- De acordo com a Meu, sim.

- Então, daqui a exatamente dois meses, a Mulher Maravilha será, efetivamente, o ponto fraco da Liga da Justiça. Pois todos eles estão focados na segurança dela e do pirralho.

- Acho que sim. E quando você pegar a amazona, o Morceguinho ficará tão frustrado que será fácil para eu pegá-lo! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

- Mas antes disso, precisamos ter certeza de que esta história da amazona estar perdendo os poderes é verdadeira e não um truque para nos atrair.

- E como vamos fazer isso?

- Para nossa sorte, sou muito mais inteligente que você. E acabo de pensar em um plano que atrairá não só a amazona, como outros membros da Liga da Justiça, inclusive seu odioso Batman. E aí sim, nós vamos confirmar se a Mulher Maravilha está mesmo perdendo os poderes.


	49. A União dos Vilões

Lex Luthor não consegue deixar de exibir um sorriso altamente satisfeito em suas feições, pois um ousado plano para se descobrir toda a verdade começa a se formar em sua cabeça. A prioridade no momento é descobrir se todas as informações dadas por Selina Kyle são verdadeiras, especialmente as informações que dizem respeito à perda de poderes da amazona durante o período gestacional.

E se, realmente a poderosa Mulher Maravilha estiver se enfraquecendo a cada dia que passa, e dali a dois meses estiver totalmente sem poderes, tudo será mais fácil. Pois ela, com certeza será o ponto fraco de toda a Liga da Justiça, a partir dela, poderá destruir Super Man e todos os outros.

Só uma pergunta ainda lhe passa pela cabeça... Quem é o pai dessa criança? Quando Coringa lhe contou, a primeira pessoa que lhe passou pela cabeça para ser o pai do bastardo da amazona seria Batman, por já estar desconfiado de que ele e a princesa mantém um caso secreto. Mas então, lembrou se duas coisas importantes e que devem ser levadas em conta nesta equação: primeira: a Mulher Maravilha vem de uma deusa onde não existem homens e todas as amazonas são tecnicamente imortais, ou no momento, quase todas, pois uma delas está no caminho de se tornar mortal por um certo tempo, logo, esta criança não deve ter sido gerada da forma tradicional, muito provavelmente, os deuses da ilha da amazona devem ter presenteado ela com uma criança que herdará todos os poderes da mãe. Segundo: Batman é frio demais, desumano demais, calculista demais, sem sentimentos demais, justiceiro demais... O homem tem tudo para ser um vilão, mas, por ter uma mente destorcida, está do lado errado da história e além de tudo é o cérebro da Liga da Justiça. Não fosse o maldito e seu cérebro genial, com toda a certeza já teria liquidado Super Man e a liga da Justiça há muito tempo. Portanto, um homem como Batman, por mais que tenha, ou tem, um caso com a amazona não pode ser pai de uma criança.

A criança deve ter sido um presente dos deuses e ter sido fecundada no ventre da amazona por algum tipo de mágica delas... Isso está claro como cristal.

Coringa observa impaciente Lex Luthor perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Obviamente, o homem deve estar tendo os mesmos pensamentos que ele. Mas, tudo o que lhe interessa no momento é saber como eles vão quebrar o provavelmente brilhante plano de segurança do Batmanzinho e descobrir se a amazona irritante está realmente perdendo os poderes.

- Em que está pensando, carequinha? – pergunta o palhaço.

Obviamente, Lex não gosta nada de ser chamado de "carequinha", mas, deixa este pensamento de lado para voltar ao raciocínio de seu plano.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, Lexzinho!

- Silêncio, idiota! Não vê que estou pensando?

- Já pensou no plano todo? Porque você não pode deixar de levar em consideração em seus planos que o Batmanzinho é que está à frente da segurança da Chata Maravilha, e que isso significa que será difícil transpassar este esquema de segurança.

- Nem tanto assim. – afirma Lex Luthor.

- Já pensou em um plano? – o sorriso de Coringa aumenta ainda mais em seu rosto ao fazer a pergunta.

- Acabo de pensar em um. – Lex Luthor exibe um sorriso triunfante em seus lábios – Mas, para que ele dê certo, vamos precisar da ajuda de dois inimigos do Morcego, e que eles trabalhem juntos e, ao nosso lado, na descoberta de toda a verdade sobre a gravidez da Mulher Maravilha.

- E quem são esses dois? – a voz de Coringa é de pura curiosidade.

- Espantalho e Hera Venenosa. – diz Lex Luthor – Se tudo acontecer como eu quero, a Liga da Justiça terá muito o que temer.

Batman chega muito apressado a Torre da Liga, e, vai direto para o quarto de Questão. Desde que recebera a chamada do amigo pelo comunicador auricular, ficara preocupado. Mas, como estava ao lado de Diana, não podia demonstrar. Usando toda sua máscara de frieza, se desculpou e a deixou, dizendo que estavam precisando dele na Torre da Liga. Para ela, que precisa pensar primeiramente na saúde dela e do bebê, é inviável saber certos assuntos, principalmente os que estão ligados a Questão, que está há meses investigando Selina Kyle. E, seu instinto de detetive lhe diz que a Mulher Gato é o assunto que Questão quer tratar com ele.

Rapidamente o Cavaleiro das Trevas chega ao quarto de Questão, em que entra sem ao menos bater na porta e encontra o Homem de Máscara sem Rosto esperando por ele.

- Estava a sua espera, Batman. – começa Questão.

Sem pedir permissão, Batman tranca a porta do quarto do outro detetive.

- Agora podemos ir direto ao ponto. – diz Batman – O que o fez me chamar tão de repente? O que mais descobriu sobre o que Selina anda tramando com o Coringa?

- Antes de chegarmos a esta parte da conversa existe algo que você precisa saber.

- E o que seria?

- Está sabendo que Diana saiu com Lanterna Verde, Mulher Gavião e Super Moça para fazer compras no shopping de Gothan?

- Sim. – responde Batman, secamente.

- E você sabia que no mesmo shopping e no mesmo horário, estava Selina Kyle?

Por baixo de sua máscara, o rosto de Batman está branco como papel, e, o maior detetive do mundo não consegue encontrar uma palavra para dizer. Como isso fora acontecer?

- Conte-me mais. – ordena Batman, colocando seus pensamentos em ordem se deixar de tirar Diana da cabeça.

- Consegui coletar umas fitas das câmeras de segurança do shopping e acho que é de seu interesse vê-las.

- Onde estão?

Questão pega um controle remoto de cima de uma mesinha e liga um aparelho de televisão LCD, imediatamente, imagens do shopping de Gothan City começam a aparecer. Batman observa imóvel, sem nem ao menos piscar, enquanto seus olhos veem imagens do shopping de Gothan. Primeiro, Diana, Lanterna Verde, Shayera e Super Moça, o sorriso de sua princesa mostra o quanto ela está feliz e satisfeita com as compras para o bebê. Mas, sabe perfeitamente que não é isso que Questão quer que ele veja, então continua a ver as filmagens. E, as imagens a seguir o congelam por completo. Reconhece na hora a mulher vestida toda de negro e com o elegante chapéu que passa pelo quarteto pelo shopping.

Sentindo seu sangue gelar em suas veias, Batman continua observando em silêncio, incapaz de proferir uma única palavra sequer. Percebe que os olhos de Selina se fixam na barriga de Diana, e que a Mulher Gato começa a segui-los.

Diabos!

Por que John e Shayera não notaram a presença dela? Eles deveriam estar de olho em cada sobra daquele lugar! Deveriam ter notado a presença de Selina Kyle! Sua mais nova inimiga!

Continua assistindo as filmagens, ainda incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra ante a situação. Vê Diana e os outros na praça de alimentação, e Selina Kyle sentando-se estrategicamente em uma mesa que não deixa que John e Shayera a vejam, mas que, permite a ela ouvir cada palavra do que é dito pelo quarteto.

Um sorriso brota nos lábios de Selina enquanto ela escuta a conversa dos membros da Liga da Justiça, e, Batman não precisa ver ou ouvir mais nada para saber que Selina descobriu o que não poderia ser descoberto.

Perturbado, o Cavaleiro das Trevas toma o controle remoto das mãos de Questão e desliga o aparelho de televisão.

- Já vi o suficiente. – anuncia o príncipe de Gothan.

Questão observa o silêncio de Batman, seus olhos vão para a musculatura do homem, e percebe a mesma muito rígida. Sabe perfeitamente o que isso significa. Mas, precisa terminar de contar o que descobriu ao Cavaleiro das Trevas, isso, se ele quiser proteger Diana e o filho do que está por vir.

- A esta altura, provavelmente você já deduziu o a atitude de Selina Kyle, não é? – pergunta o homem de máscara sem rosto.

- Sim. – responde Batman, sem qualquer emoção.

- Sei que não preciso lhe dizer isso, Batman. – continua Questão – Mas, acho que precisamos urgentemente de uma reunião com os Membros Fundadores. Obviamente, você sabe que a partir de agora as coisas podem não ficar bem.

- Selina sabe demais. – a voz de Batman continua sem um pingo de emoção, uma parte de seus pensamentos em Diana, outra em Selina e em tudo o que a Mulher Gato é capaz de fazer – O que me preocupa agora é proteger a todo custo à vida de Diana e de minha filha, as duas não estão mais seguras.

- Imagino que já tenha algum plano em mente, Batman. Você sempre tem.

- No momento e até descobrirmos tudo o que Selina irá fazer, Diana não pode sair daqui da Torre da Liga. A cada dia ela se torna mais fraca, e daqui a dois meses não terá mais os poderes. Fora que, com a minha filha crescendo dentro do útero dela a cada dia que passa, ela se torna um alvo fácil, nosso principal ponto fraco.

- Isso é fato. – concorda Questão – Porque se ela se envolver sem querer em qualquer batalha, todos nós iremos nos preocupar mais com a segurança dela do que com qualquer outra coisa.

- Diana se envolver em qualquer tipo de batalha está totalmente fora de cogitação.

- Concordo. Mas, não podemos esquecer que existe a possibilidade de cairmos em algum tipo de armadilha.

É claro que Batman não esqueceu esse detalhe, nada, absolutamente nada deixa de passar por sua mente. E, desde que viu o vídeo mostrado por Questão, esta possibilidade não deixou sua mente um segundo sequer, imaginando o que Coringa e a Mulher Gato podem aprontar juntos contra Diana e sua filha.

Não parara de pensar nesta possibilidade. E seu maior medo é que sua filha não chegue a conhecer este mundo graças a seus inimigos. Nunca, em toda sua vida se imaginou amando uma mulher e concebendo um filho com ela, justamente por sua lista de inimigos ser gigantesca. E, por este motivo, demorara tanto para assumir seus sentimentos pela princesa das amazonas. Por que sabia que se seus inimigos viessem a descobrir, aconteceria exatamente o que está acontecendo agora.

E agora, sabe que tudo é muito pior, pois Diana carrega em seu ventre sua filha, e, não quer que nada ruim aconteça a ambas, sabendo que tem que protegê-las a todo custo, não pode permitir que Coringa e Selina se aproximem, nem para isso precise formar um exército com os membros mais poderosos da Liga da Justiça ao lado de Diana.

Mas, antes de tomar qualquer decisão, precisa de uma reunião com os outros Membros Fundadores. Precisa mostrar a eles o que viu, para que também saibam do perigo iminente que se aproxima.

E quanto a Diana... É melhor que ela permaneça sem saber destas ameaças que no momento estão sendo representadas por Selina Kyle e por Coringa. Uma preocupação deste nível não fará bem algum para ela e para o bebê. No momento, ela deve se preocupar apenas com ela mesma e com a filha.

- Vamos para a sala de conferências. – diz por fim o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Precisamos mostrar estas filmagens aos outros Membros Fundadores.

Na mansão Wayne, Diana está deitada na enorme cama king size de Bruce com uma farta bandeja de morangos com mel em suas mãos. Para Bruce ter saído tão de repente e com um olhar bastante preocupado, sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

Seu primeiro pensamento fora o de ir com ele para a Torre da Liga e descobrir por si mesma o que está acontecendo, pois não gosta nem um pouco de ficar sabendo das coisas por último. Porém, no mesmo instante mudara de ideia, pois sentira um pequeno tremor em sua barriga, seu filho se movendo dentro de si, e por ele, que precisa de toda segurança do mundo para poder vir ao mundo, desistira da ideia.

Não quer perder seu filho. Por culpa de Selina Kyle, quase o perdera uma vez, e sentira na pele o desespero com a possibilidade de um aborto. Não quer isso de novo, não agora, que já consegue senti-lo. Seu precioso menino é mais importante que qualquer outra coisa, e, já sente por ele um amor muito grande. Pois seu bebê é o fruto de um amor puro e verdadeiro que devota a Bruce Wayne, o homem que conseguiu transpassar todas as barreiras de seu coração.

Tanto ela quanto Bruce desejam esse menino mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo e, ela já se imagina dali a alguns meses segurando em seus braços um menino lindo que terá metade dela e metade de Bruce Wayne.

E, este amor incondicional que sente por seu precioso filhinho é que faz com que se afaste daquilo que sempre foi mais importante em sua vida, à luta contra o crime. Por ele, concordara em se manter longe de tudo o que lhe fez feliz. Por seu filho, está pagando este alto sacrifício e por amor a ele irá se manter longe da vista de seus inimigos...

Na sala de conferências da Torre da Liga, estão reunidos os seis membros fundadores e Questão, que tem em suas mãos os DVD's das gravações do shopping de Gothan. Batman parece mais sério do que o normal, o que chama a atenção de seu melhor amigo, Super Man, que o conhece bem até demais.

- O que está acontecendo, Batman? – pergunta sem rodeios o homem de Kripton.

- Tem algo que vocês precisam ver. – diz Batman – Questão conseguiu as imagens e, é bom que vocês prestem bastante atenção nas imagens que verão.

- Pode mostrar. – diz o Lanterna Verde.

Questão liga um dos monitores da sala, e, insere n computador o DVD com as gravações. Imediatamente, imagens das compras dos Membros da Liga da Justiça começam a aparecer nos monitores.

Ao ver a mulher de negro começando a seguir os quatro membros da Liga da Justiça que estão no shopping, Super Man a reconhece imediatamente.

- Selina Kyle. – diz o homem de Kripton.

Lanterna Verde e Shayera perdem a fala ao ouvir as palavras de Super Man. Como não se deram conta da presença de Selina Kyle naquele shopping? Como não perceberam que estavam sendo seguidos?

Lanterna Verde recupera-se do susto e quer abrir a boca para falar, mas Batman faz sinal para que ele continue assistindo as filmagens em silêncio e é isso o que ele faz.

Os seis membros fundadores e Questão continuam assistindo as filmagens em silêncio e veem Selina seguindo os quatro pelo shopping até o refeitório e sentando-se em uma mesa próxima a do quarteto e, escutando cada palavra da conversa deles.

A filmagem termina e Questão desliga o monitor. Lanterna Verde e Shayera simplesmente não conseguem encarar o rosto frio como um ice Berg de Batman. Como puderam ser tão distraídos assim? Como não perceberam a presença da Mulher Gato?

- Batman eu nem sei o que dizer... – começa a thanagariana.

- Não há nada a ser dito sobre o que aconteceu. – diz Batman, de forma séria – Eu poderia ficar horas dizendo que vocês foram distraídos e irresponsáveis, mas, essa não é toda a verdade. Conheço Selina Kyle há anos e sei perfeitamente do que ela é capaz. Ali, naquele momento de pura distração e um lugar improvável pra uma aparição de um vilão, só eu seria capaz de notar a presença daquela mulher.

- Neste aspecto eu concordo com o Batman. – diz Super Man – Só ele seria capaz de notar a presença de Selina Kyle naquele shopping.

- Não devemos chorar pelo leite derramado. – diz o Caçador de Marte – O que aconteceu, aconteceu e não pode ser mudado. Temos que nos preocupar com daqui para frente.

- Concordo. – diz Batman, ainda de forma fria – Porque a esta altura do campeonato, provavelmente Selina já deve ter contado da gravidez de Diana para o Coringa.

- Não vamos deixar esse palhaço idiota fazer mal a princesa e ao bat bebê! – Flash se manifesta pela primeira vez na reunião – Qual é o plano, Morcegão?

- Ainda não existe um plano. – anuncia Questão.

- Não? – pergunta Flash.

- Não. – confirma Batman – Acabei de descobrir e não houve tempo hábil para pensar em um plano.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – questiona o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Isso quer dizer que por enquanto não há o que fazer. – diz o Caçador de Marte – Não sabemos onde Selina Kyle se esconde, e também não sabemos onde o Coringa se esconde. Logo, estamos de mãos atadas.

- A única providência imediata a se tomar é que Diana não poderá sair da Torre da Liga durante alguns dias. Vou tirá-la da minha casa e trazê-la para cá. E em hipótese alguma ela deve sair sozinha.

- Morcegão, agora me bateu uma dúvida. – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Que dúvida? – pergunta o Lanterna Verde.

- A Mulher Gato já sabe que você é o papai do bat bebê? – questiona Flash.

- É provável que não. – diz Shayera – Em nenhum momento no shopping mencionamos o pai da criança.

- E por ela conhecer o Batman, deve achar que ele não seria capaz de engravidar uma mulher. – completa Super Man.

- Se for assim, temos uma pequena vantagem. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Questão e eu vamos investigar o quanto Selina Kyle sabe sobre eu ser o pai da criança.

Dois dias depois, Lex Luthor está em seu esconderijo esperando, impaciente a chegada de Coringa, seu insuportável aliado. Planejara muito bem tudo, como todo o cuidado, para descobrir se é verdade a história de que a princesa das amazonas está perdendo os poderes.

Se seu plano der certo e a Mulher Maravilha realmente estiver perdendo os poderes, poderá colocar em prática um plano muito maior, que destruirá por completo e para sempre toda a Liga da Justiça.

Se a Mulher Maravilha estiver se tornando mortal, esperará pacientemente o momento certo para seu plano supremo ser posto em prática. Um plano que usará a mortal amazona como alvo, já que ela provavelmente será o ponto fraco de toda a Liga da Justiça. Ele aniquilará todos eles, começando pela amazona e o bastardo que ela carrega, passando por Batman, Super Man e todos os outros.

Só precisa esperar a chegada do imbecil do Coringa e torcer para que ele tenha conseguido convencer os dois de que ele precisa para o seu plano.

Como que adivinhando seus pensamentos, Coringa entra no local, acompanhado de duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher. Espantalho e Hera Venenosa, que não ficam nem um pouco surpresos ao encontrarem Lex Luthor sorrindo para eles.

- Eu sabia que você estava por trás disso, Lex Luthor. – diz o Espantalho.

- O que quer de nós, Lex? – pergunta a Hera Venenosa – Coringa só nos disse que era algo grande e que tinha a ver com a destruição do Batman e da Liga da Justiça.

- Vou precisar que trabalhem juntos em um gás que tenho em mente. – diz Lex, com um sorriso em seu rosto – No momento, nosso principal alvo é a Mulher Maravilha. Mas, se tudo der certo, em breve destruiremos não só a amazona, como também todos os outros membros daquela fortaleza de heróis.

- Conte-nos mais. – diz o Espantalho.

Lex Luthor e Coringa começam a narrar para Espantalho e Hera venenosa tudo o que sabem e o plano que tem em mente, para descobrir se é verdade o fato de Mulher Maravilha estar perdendo os poderes. O esperto Lex Luthor só deixa em segredo o que planeja para depois que tudo estiver confirmado.

- Estão dentro? – pergunta o careca.

- Eu estou. – diz o Espantalho – Quero ver com meus próprios olhos se tudo isso é verdade.

- Também estou dentro. – afirma Hera Venenosa – Quero destruir Batman e toda a Liga da Justiça. E se a amazona é o ponto fraco, vamos pegá-la primeiro.

- Ótimo. – diz Lex Luthor – Vocês tem uma semana para prepararem juntos o gás.

- E daqui a uma semana, será o nosso ataque. – diz Coringa.


	50. O Primeiro Plano de Lex Luthor

Uma semana depois, Batman anda em círculos pela Bat Caverna, em sinal de impaciência e preocupação, assim como vem fazendo no decorrer da última semana. Desde que assistira ao vídeo recolhido por Questão, em que mostra claramente que Selina Kyle descobrira sobre a gravidez de Diana, não conseguira ficar em paz.

Não sabe se ela já deduziu por si própria quem é o pai da criança, mas, de uma coisa, tem a mais absoluta das certezas. Seu instinto e seu faro de detetive lhe dizem que ela fora capaz de ouvir cada palavra do que Diana, John, Shayera e Kara conversaram naquele shopping e que agora sua mais nova inimiga sabe que Diana está perdendo os poderes.

E, como já conversara com os outros membros da Liga da Justiça, se Selina Kyle sabe da verdade, significa que Coringa também sabe, e, isso não é apenas uma possibilidade, é um fato concreto, que infelizmente ainda não teve como comprovar.

Só o que não consegue entender é porque os dois estão tão quietos. Conhece bem demais tanto Coringa quanto Selina Kyle para saber que não é do feitio de nenhum dos dois estarem tão quietos como estão agora, e é exatamente este fato que o preocupa tanto.

Pelo que conhece de ambos, sabe que com a descoberta que fizeram, já teriam mostrado as caras e aprontado alguma, mas, ao invés disso, os dois estão quietos e escondidos, sabe-se lá fazendo o que. Nem para as festas noturnas que Selina Kyle está aparecendo, e, a ladra permanece quieta e escondida em sua toca, o que é decididamente estranho demais.

Deveria sair e começar a investigar, mas, a gravidez e a perda rápida de poderes de Diana o impedem. Sente que precisa estar ao lado dela em todos os momentos desta fase da vida da princesa. Prometeu que estaria ao lado dela e é isso que precisa fazer.

Nunca se imaginou sendo pai e amando uma mulher, simplesmente aconteceu... E agora, tem uma obrigação mais do que moral de proteger e amar tanto a Diana quanto a sua filha. Os melhores anos de sua vida inteira foram seus primeiros oito anos de vida, quando era uma criança feliz e amada por Thomaz e Martha Wayne. Nunca esqueceu o amor de seus pais, e, a vida está lhe dando uma oportunidade que jamais imaginou, a oportunidade de recomeçar.

E irá recomeçar dando a as filha tudo o que não teve após a morte de seus pais. Mesmo que ele e Diana lutem diariamente contra o crime, sua filha ficará protegida de tudo isso. E, mesmo que ela herde os poderes da mãe, só lutará quando for adulta e decidirá por ela mesma se irá querer ter a mesma vida que seus pais ou se vai ter uma vida como qualquer jovem normal.

Mas, no momento, tudo o que importa é a segurança de Diana, que também significa a segurança de sua filha. Precisa fazer o possível e o impossível para mantê-las seguras e é exatamente isso que pretende fazer.

Ele vê uma sombra se aproximando da entrada da Bat Caverna e já imagina quem seja, e, por este motivo, para de andar em círculos para se sentar em sua cadeira, de frente para os enormes e sofisticados computadores da Bat Caverna ao mesmo tempo em que Diana entra na caverna e aproxima-se dele, para se sentar em seu colo e beijá-lo de forma apaixonada.

Bruce corresponde ao beijo de Diana com intensidade, enquanto acaricia a barriga proeminente da princesa, onde sua filha cresce em segurança. A princesa das amazonas abre sua boca em um claro convite para Bruce, e ele aprofunda o beijo, explorando a boca da princesa das amazonas que se derrete por inteira em seu colo.

- Eu te amo, Bruce. – sussurra a princesa das amazonas.

- Assim como eu amo você. – responde Bruce com a voz embargada de desejo e paixão.

Diana sorri, ao mesmo tempo em que leva uma das mãos de Bruce em sua barriga, para que ele sinta o leve tremor que vem dela. Bruce sente os pequenos tremores vindo da barriga de sua amada, e se surpreende com a felicidade que toma conta de si. Nunca, em toda sua vida, se imaginou vivendo e gostando de viver um momento como este.

- Ela está se mexendo? – pergunta Bruce, surpreso tanto pelo que sentira como pela estranha emoção que lhe preencheu por completo.

- "Ele" está se mexendo. – responde a princesa com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Já disse que é uma menina.

- E eu já disse que é um menino.

- Deixando esta pequena controvérsia de lado, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver o que está acontecendo e o que te preocupa. Te conheço o suficiente para saber que quando você se tranca nesta caverna é porque alguma coisa está acontecendo. O que te preocupa, Bruce?

"Você", é a resposta que vem imediatamente aos pensamentos de Bruce Wayne, porém, ele sabe que não pode verbaliza-los para sua princesa. Pelo bem dela e de sua filha.

- Não é nada, querida. – mente o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Diana sorri para Bruce, sabendo perfeitamente bem que ele está mentindo para ela. Conhece Bruce muito bem, e, sabe muito bem que no momento algo o preocupa, e muito e, para ele fazer questão de não dividir sua preocupação com ela, significa que essa preocupação toda diz respeito a ela e ao filho.

- Bruce, eu te conheço. O que está te preocupando tanto? É algo com nosso filho? É por isso que você não quer me contar?

Bruce encara Diana, sabendo que não conseguirá enganá-la dizendo que não há nada de errado. Decide que uma meia verdade é melhor do que tentar esconder em vão que não está acontecendo nada. Sua mente pensa rapidamente em uma saída para isso.

- É o Coringa. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Diana respira aliviada ao ouvir as palavras de Bruce. Pensara que fosse algo a ver com ela ou com o filho deles, mas ainda bem que não é. Sendo apenas com o Coringa, ela sabe que Bruce é capaz de resolver rapidamente.

Bruce sente a tensão no corpo de Diana diminuir, e, sente-se aliviado por ter conseguido esconder dela o verdadeiro motivo de suas preocupações. Quanto menos ela souber melhor.

- O que veio fazer aqui, querida? – pergunta o Cavaleiro das Trevas, obviamente mudando propositalmente de assunto – A Bat Caverna não é lugar para você e para o bebê.

- Recebi uma ligação de J'onn. – responde à morena – Ele nos espera na Torre da Liga. Parece que tem assuntos urgentes a tratar com você.

- Acho melhor eu ir sozinho e você ficar aqui em casa, princesa. – sugere Bruce, como quem não quer nada.

- Nem pensar! – diz Diana com um sorriso, porém deixando claro que irá com ele para a Torre da Liga. – Eu já fiquei por aqui tempo demais, estou há praticamente uma semana sem sair de casa. Vou com você não importa o que me diga, não me fará mudar de ideia.

- Diana... – Bruce tenta convencê-la em vão.

- Não adianta, Bruce. – diz a princesa com convicção – Vou com você.

- Não vou mesmo te convencer a ficar? – Bruce pergunta com um sorriso sugestivo.

- Não. – responde a princesa com determinação.

- Certo, princesa. Então vamos.

Diana liga seu comunicador auricular.

- J'onn, Bruce e eu estamos subindo.

Em algum lugar de Metrópolis, Lex Luthor e Coringa estão no ponto de encontro marcado por Lex, esperando a chegada de Espantalho e Hera Venenosa, para que possam dar continuidade ao plano e descobrir toda a verdade a respeito da gravidez da Mulher Maravilha.

Lex Luthor está muito impaciente, e demonstra isso andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto é observado por Coringa que, como sempre, tem um grande sorriso em seu rosto psicopata e está comendo um saquinho de pipocas.

- O Lexzinho parece impaciente. – diz o palhaço psicopata.

- Não me diga, idiota. – diz Lex Luthor com ironia – Você tem certeza de que eles virão, Coringa? Dá para confiar naqueles dois?

- Não se preocupe tanto, Lexzinho. Eles querem tanto destruir o Batmanzinho, a amazona metida e o resto da Liga da Justiça quanto nós dois. Eles aparecerão com o gás pronto e então poderemos dar início ao nosso plano. E veremos o esquema brilhante de proteção criado pelo Morceguinho ir por água abaixo.

- Mesmo assim estão atrasados, combinamos que eles estariam aqui há dois minutos atrás.

Lex não aguenta mais esperar. A última semana pareceu passar em câmera lenta, os ponteiros do relógio não andavam e os dias se arrastavam. Mas, essa espera toda ao menos serviu para pensar em todos os detalhes de seu plano supremo, se com este plano conseguir se confirmar que a Mulher Maravilha realmente está perdendo os poderes.

Espera realmente que isso se confirme e que as coisas caminhem para seu outro plano. O plano que usará a mortal Mulher Maravilha e o bastardinho que ela carrega como isca para destruir não somente ela, como também Super Man, Batman e todos os outros que vivem se interpondo em seu caminho. Será o fim de todos eles.

Olhando mais uma vez para a porta de entrada da sala que arrumara para servir de ponto de encontro, percebe a mesma se abrindo e vê duas pessoas entrando, Espantalho e Hera Venenosa. Sorri de satisfação.

- Estão sete minutos atrasados. – diz Lex Luthor.

- Não me diga. – ironiza Espantalho – Saiba, Lex Luthor que deu bastante trabalho conseguir o que você queria.

- Mas vocês conseguiram? – pergunta Lex Luthor, indo direto ao ponto.

- Conseguimos. – afirma Hera Venenosa – Usei uma planta rara encontrada apenas em alguns locais da América do Norte, que serviu muito bem no gás venenoso que eu e Espantalho criamos juntos.

- Que planta é essa? – pergunta Lex Luthor curioso.

- Uma planta chamada Cicuta douglasii, que contém um veneno letal, agindo diretamente no sistema nervoso centra de sua vítima, e a partir daí causa um grande mal em suas vítimas. Combinei os efeitos do veneno desta planta ao gás do medo, especialidade de nosso esperto Espantalho e juntos criamos um veneno muito poderoso, que deixará a Liga da Justiça atordoada e sem saber o que fazer para reverter o envenenamento na vítima que iremos usar nosso mais novo brinquedo.

- Ótimo. – diz Lex Luthor – É exatamente isso que quero. E é claro que já temos nossa vítima em potencial.

- Batmanzinho não vai saber o que fazer ao ver os planos dele irem por água abaixo. – diz Coringa com um sorriso enorme e cruel em seus lábios.

- Só uma pergunta. – diz Espantalho.

- O que é? – Lex Luthor devolve a pergunta com impaciência.

- Como vamos atrair não apenas a Liga da Justiça, como também a Mulher Maravilha? – pergunta o Espantalho, pois ainda não entendera esta parte do plano.

Lex Luthor exibe um sorriso altamente confiante em seus lábios.

- Quanto a isso não se preocupem. – responde o careca – Já tenho tudo planejado.

- Ora de mostrar a eles nossos novos aliados, Lexzinho? – pergunta Coringa.

- Com toda certeza. – diz Lex Luthor com um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios. – Está pronto, Coringa?

- Mas é claro que estou! – responde o palhaço psicopata. – Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

Sem parar de sorrir, Coringa se dirige aos fundos da sala e, abre uma porta que até o momento não havia sido notada por Espantalho e Hera Venenosa. Desta porta, começam a sair vários vilões, formando uma verdadeira reunião de seres que lutam pela maldade. Sombra, Luminus, Bizarro, Sinestro, Cobra Venenosa, Estrela Safira, Giganta, Polaris, Nevasca, Doutor Destino, Doutor Luz, Metallo, Parasita... Muitos outros e, terminando a fila de super vilões, Selina Kyle.

Espantalho e Hera Venenosa não se surpreendem ao verem o tanto de vilões que se uniram ao plano de Lex Luthor para destruir completamente a Liga da Justiça.

- Pelo visto estão todos aqui. – diz Lex totalmente satisfeito.

- Estão. – diz Selina Kyle com ansiedade – Desde que Coringa me contou sobre a união de vocês e nosso plano consegui em tempo recorde de uma semana reunir este exército de aliados.

- Excelente. – diz Lex Luthor sorrindo de satisfação – Chegou a hora de enfim colocarmos nosso plano em prática e descobrirmos se realmente a Mulher Maravilha está perdendo os poderes.

Na Torre da Liga, Batman está com J'onn e Super Man na sala de conferências, em uma reunião para resolver assuntos que só podem ser discutidos por membros fundadores. Apesar de estar bem concentrado no que seus amigos dizem, uma parte de seu pensamento não sai de Diana e sua filha, e em quanto Selina Kyle sabe da verdade e, pior ainda, em quanto tempo ela e Coringa levarão para deduzir a segunda parte da história, que ele é o pai da criança que Diana está esperando.

De repente, eles olham para um dos monitores de observação da Terra e veem um ataque em massa, Sombra, Cobra Venenosa, Luminus, Polaris, Bizarro e Coringa.

Ao ver o palhaço psicopata, a fúria começa a tomar de Batman, não por estarem atacando Gothan, e sim por sua intuição lhe dizer que isso é muito mais que um simples ataque. Se conseguir pegar Coringa, pode usar seus métodos para descobrir o que ele tem certeza que Selina Kyle contou para ele. Não se importa com mais nada, só com isso.

J'onn não precisa ler os pensamentos de Batman para saber o que se passa pela cabeça do detetive, pois conhece o Cavaleiro das Trevas há tempo suficiente para saber.

- Você vai, Batman? – pergunta o Caçador de Marte.

- Não apenas eu, como todos os membros fundadores. – diz Batman – Nós vamos dar prioridade a capturar o Coringa, tenho que descobrir tudo o que ele sabe.

- Certo. – concorda Super Man – Vamos lá!

Os três saem da sala de conferências, e vão se encontrar com Lanterna Verde, Shayera e Flash, onde explicam rapidamente o que está acontecendo e o que Batman pretende fazer, que a prioridade da missão é capturar o Coringa.

Os seis membros fundadores se dirigem então para os tele transportadores, onde são imediatamente transportados para Gothan City, onde Coringa e sua corja de vilões os aguardam.

Ao avistar Batman, um sorriso demasiado cruel estampa a face de Coringa, e ele vê que o Morcego realmente veio, é dada a largada para o fim da Liga da Justiça e do Morceguinho!

- Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! – o palhaço psicopata começa a rir – O Batmanzinho veio para ser finalmente derrotado!

Batman olha de maneira fria para Coringa, e não responde a provocação de seu arque inimigo. Sem pensar duas vezes, tira de seu cinto de utilidades um batarange e o atira na direção do palhaço, dando início ao combate.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Coringa e Batman começam seu ataque, os outros membros da Liga da Justiça começam a lutar contra os outros adversários, todos eles sabendo que te que capturar o Coringa em primeiro lugar.

No galpão usado por Coringa e Selina Kyle, Lex Luthor assiste através das câmeras que ele mesmo instalou a batalha dos seis membros fundadores da Liga da Justiça. Conforme Coringa havia previsto, Batman realmente arrastou os outros membros fundadores até ali. Perfeito. Até aqui tudo tem acontecido conforme o plano.

- O idiota realmente caiu em nossa armadilha. – comenta Lex, totalmente satisfeito.

- E quando é que entra minha parte e da Hera Venenosa neste plano, Lex? – pergunta o Espantalho.

- Assim que eu der início à segunda parte do plano. – responde Selina Kyle sorrindo por antecipação.

- Que por sinal, já está na hora. – diz Lex Luthor, tirando de seu bolso um aparelho de celular e o entregando nas mãos de Selina Kyle.

Selina pega o celular das mãos de Lex Luthor e, começa discar o número de telefone que há muito tem vontade de discar. Está começando o início do fim.

Na Torre da Liga, Diana está em seu quarto descansando, vira Batman e os outros irem a Gothan City para deter o Coringa em mais uma de suas armações e, sentiu uma pequena pontada de dor em seu coração, pois ainda sofre por estar longe das batalhas. Por seu filho, que cresce dia após dia em seu ventre, mas sua parte guerreira ainda sofre por estar longe de tudo isso.

Nascera e fora criada para ser uma guerreira, a mais forte das amazonas, e, por isto ainda sofre quando vê Batman e seus amigos saindo para as batalhas. Mas, por seu filho, vale o sacrifico.

No momento, nada é mais importante do que seu precioso bebê, fruto do imenso amor que sente por Bruce Wayne. Um pedacinho dele que cresce dentro de si. Todas as vezes que vê Bruce saindo com os outros para uma batalha e é obrigada a ficar para trás, pensa em seu filho e que dali a cinco meses o terá em seus braços, um lindo menino que será metade dela e metade de Bruce, seu filhinho precioso. E por seu filho, que já ama tanto, encontra forças não apenas para suportar ficar longe das batalhas e da luta contra o crime, como para superar a ponta de tristeza que sente por a cada dia que passa estar se tornando uma mortal.

Seu comunicador auricular toca, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Aqui é a Mulher Maravilha. – ela diz, atendendo ao comunicador auricular.

- Eu sei exatamente quem é você. – responde Selina Kyle do outro lado da linha – A questão é se você sabe quem eu sou.

Diana reconhece no mesmo instante a voz da Mulher Gato, só não consegue entender o que ela pode querer. Até onde sabe os assuntos de Selina Kyle sempre foram com Batman. Sempre foram, no passado, porque Batman não tem e nunca mais terá nada com esta mulher.

- O que quer Selina? – pergunta Diana, intrigada – E como você conseguiu esse número?

- Tenho meus métodos, amazona. – responde Selina – Agora vamos aos negócios. Preciso me encontrar com você, sós, em Gothan.

- E por que eu iria me encontrar com você? Não tenho assunto nenhuma a tratar com gente da sua laia!

- Mesmo sabendo que gente da minha "laia" tem coisas a revelar sobre o nosso amiguinho em comum Batman? Confessa, amazona você está com medo de se encontrar comigo.

- E desde quando eu tenho medo de gente da sua laia? Por acaso você sabe com quem está falando?

- Prove, queridinha. – Selina coloca propositalmente um tom de desafio em sua voz. – Se você não tem medo de mim, prove e me encontre daqui a cinco minutos no parque central de Gothan City.

A raiva começa a tomar conta de Diana, quem aquela Selina Kyle pensa que é para insultá-la e desafiá-la daquela forma? Apesar de tudo, ainda é a Mulher Maravilha e pode muito bem dar uma lição nesta mulher. Ainda lhe resta forças suficientes para isso e seu bebê já está seguro. Não haverá riscos para ele.

- Está com medo de mim, amazona? – provoca Selina com arrogância e provocação em sua voz.

- É claro que não! – responde Diana sem conseguir aguentar as provocações da Mulher Gato – Encontrarei você lá daqui a dez minutos! Me guarde!

E, dizendo estas Diana desliga o seu comunicador auricular.

Em Gothan City, Selina entrega o aparelho de celular de volta a Lex Luthor com um sorriso confiante em seus lábios.

- Pelo seu sorriso, Selina, devo dizer que deu tudo certo. – comenta Lex Luthor.

- Sim. – responde Selina, com confiança e satisfação em sua voz – A amazona caiu na provocação. Chegou a hora de descobrirmos se é verdade ou mentira a história de que ela está perdendo os poderes.

- Exatamente. – diz Lex Luthor com um sorriso de satisfação – A partir deste momento está se iniciando a segunda parte de nosso plano.


	51. Veneno - Parte I

Lex Luthor sorri de satisfação ao ouvir as palavras de Selina Kyle. Seu plano está saindo exatamente como ele vem imaginando até aqui. Primeiro, Super Man, Batman e os outros membros fundadores caem em sua armadilha muito bem preparada e depois, a amazona cai direitinho nas provocações de Selina Kyle.

As coisas não poderiam estar tomando um rumo melhor.

Assim como Lex, Selina Kyle também sorri de orelha a orelha, satisfeita por estar tendo sua grande chance de começar sua vingança contra sua inimiga. A partir de agora, a maldita começará a lhe parar com lágrimas de sangue a surra que lhe dera. O seu momento de vingança finalmente chegou e irá saborear triunfantemente cada momento dele.

Chegou o início do fim para a maldita Mulher Maravilha!

- Agora é chegada a hora da segunda e derradeira parte de nosso plano. – diz Lex Luthor com seu sorriso triunfante. – Vocês três devem ir e fazer tudo exatamente como nós combinamos, não pode haver falhas.

- E não haverá falhas. – afirma Selina Kyle com sorriso cruel estampando em seus lábios.

- Perfeito. – continua Lex Luthor – Agora eu não vou querer falhas por parte de vocês dois, Espantalho e Hera Venenosa.

- E no haverá falhas no que depender de nós. – diz o Espantalho.

- Mas uma coisa eu não entendo, lex. – diz a Hera Venenosa.

- E o que você não entende? – pergunta Luthor.

- Porque você não irá aparecer. – diz a Hera Venenosa em tom acusatório – Você penas nos dá ordem e fica aí escondido.

Lex Luthor dá um face palm. Como é difícil lhe dar com idiotas. Uma coisa são eles obedecerem fielmente as suas ordens, isso eles conseguem fazer bem. Outra coisa bem diferente são eles pensarem por conta própria.

- Eu já expliquei. – diz Lex Luthor pela milésima vez e já perdendo a sua paciência – Vou ficar escondido pois este é apenas o primeiro de meus planos, para descobrirmos se realmente a Mulher Maravilha está perdendo os poderes. Por este motivo minha participação nesta sociedade deve permanecer em segredo. Se a perda dos poderes da amazona se confirmar, esperaremos até o sétimo mês de gestação dela para toda a Liga da Justiça saber que o verdadeiro plano estará entrando em prática e eles saberão que eu articulei tudo.

Selina Kyle olha irritada para os três. Enquanto eles ficam discutindo detalhes que agora são inúteis, o tempo está passando. Precisam agir rápido antes que a maldita amazona chegue ao local indicado. Não podem perder tempo.

- Estamos perdendo tempo demais aqui discutindo assuntos que não são importantes. – reclama a Mulher Gato – Devemos ir agora antes que a maldita Amazona chegue, não nos me encontre e vá embora.

- A Mulher Gato tem razão. – concorda Lex Luthor – Vocês devem ir agora e fazer exatamente como combinamos. Lembrem-se de que eu instalei câmeras por todo o local e estarei assistindo a toda à operação daqui.

- E não devemos nos esquecer de que Batman e os outros aparecerão no local. – diz o Espantalho – E será neste momento que deveremos tomar os maiores cuidados.

- A aparição de Super Man, Batman e do resto dos membros fundadores será apenas mais um elemento de nosso grande espetáculo. – afirma Lex Luthor – Eles precisarão aparecer no local para comprovarmos o que precisamos comprovar. Por isso marquei os dois locais em Gothan e com apenas dois quarteirões de distância. Se não for assim a brincadeira não terá a menor graça. Agora vão! Vocês não podem mais perder tempo aqui! E lembrem-se de só fazer exatamente aquilo que eu mandei vocês fazerem!

E, após dizer estas palavras, Luthor observa a Mulher Gato, o Espantalho e a Hera Venenosa saírem para irem diretamente ao encontro da Mulher Maravilha e da verdade que ele tanto quer comprovar. Sua atenção volta-se totalmente a um dos monitores, em que começa a assistir com interesse a luta de Super Man, Batman e os outros membros fundadores contra o Coringa e o exército de Super vilões que ele enviou.

O grande show já começou!

Batman e Coringa continuam lutando sem se importar com os outros, um não tira os olhos do outro e, para o Cavaleiro das Trevas, tudo o que importa é derrotar o palhaço para fazer umas perguntinhas a ele. Perguntas essas que precisam ser respondidas o mais breve possível.

Por sua vez, Coringa ataca Batman com seu típico sorriso psicopata, com uma sequência de socos formidável que o Cavaleiro das Trevas defende com maestria, fato este que não perturba o palhaço de terno roxo, ao contrário, o diverte inda mais.

O sorriso demasiado cruel de Coringa irrita Batman profundamente, e dá a ele mais certeza ainda de que o palhaço está aprontando, e que boa coisa não é.

- O que está aprontando, Coringa? – pergunta Batman enquanto acerta um poderoso soco na face do palhaço, fazendo escorrer sangue da face branca de Coringa.

O vilão se afasta e, sem deixar de sorrir, usa uma das mãos para limpar o sangue que escorre de sua boca.

- O Morceguinho não é tão esperto? – zomba o palhaço – Por que não adivinha, Batmanzinho? Se conseguir te dou um pirulito! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

As palavras zombeteiras de Coringa aumentam a fúria de Batman, e, sem pensar duas vezes, o Cavaleiro das Trevas tira de seu cinto de utilidades um batarangue na direção de seu inimigo.

E enquanto a batalha de Batman é travada, simultaneamente os outros membros fundadores enfrentam seus adversários com o mesmo empenho. Super Man enfrenta Bizarro, uma cópia mal feita de si mesmo. Lanterna Verde fica com Sombra, Shayera enfrenta Polaris, Flash luta contra o Cobra Venenosa e para J'onn sobra Luminus.

As lutas são igualmente difíceis, apesar da força incrível dos membros da Liga da Justiça. As forças e habilidades de seus inimigos estão fortificadas graças ao talento e mente estrategicamente brilhante de Lex Luthor, quando o assunto é a criminalidade.

Bizarro não para de atacar Super Man com socos e chutes cada vez mais fortes, que o Homem de Aço começa a defender sem parar. Super Man estranha, pois nunca vira Bizarro tão persistente. Sua intuição lhe diz que tem algo de muito errado neste ataque.

O Caçador de Marte enfrenta sem parar todas as ilusões feitas por Luminus, que começam a atacá-lo sem parar, ele defende-se perfeitamente bem dos ataques, enquanto tenta ler a mente de Luminus e descobrir porque ele se aliou ao Coringa. Porém, para sua surpresa, descobre que não somente a mente de Luminus, como também todas as outras, estão bloqueadas.

Não consegue ler nenhuma das mentes dos vilões que enfrentam neste momento!

Com sua clava, Shayera começa a bater sem parar em Polaris, que não para de defender-se da thanagariana. A ruiva só quer saber de acabar logo com essa palhaçada para descobrirem o que esses vilões sabem, pois bem em seu íntimo ainda se sente um pouco responsável pelo que aconteceu no shopping, por Selina ter descoberto sobre a gravidez de Diana. E, como Selina está aliada a Coringa, e Coringa a esses outros vilões, é certo que eles também sabem desta verdade.

O que importa no momento é proteger Diana e o filho dela! E para isso precisam descobrir o que esses caras sabem!

Na Torre da Liga, Diana está em seu quarto se preparando para sair, a raiva ainda tomando conta de si. Não consegue pensar em mais nada a não ser acertar suas contas com Selina Kyle, seu lado guerreira falando mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa.

Nada mais lhe importa neste momento, a não ser acertar suas contas com esta mulher. Mostrará a ela que não tem medo e que apesar de tudo continua sendo a Mulher Maravilha. Ainda lhe restam forças suficientes para isso.

Não lhe importa que certamente Bruce e os outros membros fundadores não aprovem sua atitude. Há certas coisas que ninguém consegue entender. Selina Kyle lhe provocou muito e, quase a fez perder seu filho. É hora das duas acertarem as contas e ninguém, nem mesmo Bruce pode fazer isso por ela.

Ela não corre mais risco de ter um aborto espontâneo, e ainda lhe restam cerca de uns quarenta por cento de seus poderes, força esta que será mais do que suficiente para dar em Selina Kyle a lição que ela merece. Depois disso, conseguirá ficar em paz consigo mesma até seu bebê nascer.

Não pode mais usar sua armadura por conta do volume em seu ventre. Então veste rapidamente uma calça legue preta e uma bata branca, e, calça uma sapatilha preta.

Sai de seu quarto e vai direto para os transportadores, que está vazio, antes de sair junto com os outros, J'onn deixara o Senhor Incrível no comando, e, ele devia estar na sala de J'onn fazendo suas habituais palavras cruzadas, perfeito.

Não sente como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, pois sabe que não ficará em paz enquanto não der em Selina uma lição, apenas os outros não compreenderiam. Na verdade, ninguém é capaz de entender totalmente todas as emoções conflitantes que vem sentindo desde que descobriu sua gravidez. Nem mesmo Shayera, que vem se tornando mais do que uma amiga nestes últimos tempos.

Desde que fora descoberta sua gravidez, ela e a thanagariana deixaram suas diferenças de lado e andam mais unidas do que nunca antes estiveram. Mas, mesmo assim, Shayera também não é capaz de entender.

Há certas coisas e certos sentimentos que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém é capaz de entender. E, se Selina Kyle acha que porque teve um envolvimento puramente sexual com Batman no passado pode chegar e ter Batman de volta, está redondamente enganada!

Mostrará a esta mulher que não tem medo dela e de ninguém e que, apesar de tudo continua sendo quem sempre foi. Continua sendo Diana, a princesa das amazonas, a Mulher Maravilha e uma das guerreiras mais fortes que o mundo já conheceu.

Programa o tele transportador para o local combinado com Selina Kyle e se posiciona no tele transportador, sumindo da Torre da Liga em seguida e aparecendo em uma rua nada movimentada do subúrbio de Gothan City, onde Selina Kyle já está a sua espera com um sorriso presunçoso e puramente confiante em seu rosto.

A posição extremamente confiante da Mulher Gato não assusta nem um pouco a princesa das amazonas. Mesmo assim, ela leva uma de suas mãos de forma protetora em seu ventre.

Selina Kyle não para de encarar Diana com um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto. Seus olhos vão diretamente para o ventre da princesa, onde o bastardinho está crescendo e se desenvolvendo a cada dia que passa. Porém, esse crescimento com os meses contados, no que depender dela.

Chegou a hora de executar a sua parte no grandioso plano de Lex Luthor!

- E não é que você veio mesmo! – zomba a Mulher Gato – Sabe que eu cheguei a pensar que você ficaria com medo e não iria aparecer. Ou então iria se acovardar e pedir ajuda a um de seus amiguinhos. Principalmente um que temos em comum!

Diana sabe que as palavras de Selina Kyle são somente para provocá-la e usa muito de sua força de vontade para não começar a socar esta mulher. Apesar de estar frente a frente com ela, ainda precisa pensar na segurança de seu precioso bebê.

- Não tenho e nunca tive medo de você, Selina. – responde Diana.

- É mesmo? – Selina continua a zombar – Mesmo você sabendo que hoje minha intenção não é acertar contas com você e sim com o bastardinho que você espera?

Diana sente seu sangue gelar em suas veias ao ouvir as palavras de Selina, mas não deixa essas emoções se externarem para que sua inimiga não perceba. Precisa continuar ouvindo o que a outra tem a dizer e, dependendo, terá que tentar se comunicar telepaticamente com J'onn, mesmo sabendo das consequências que isso trará. Precisa pensar em seu filho e somente nele.

- O que você sabe sobre meu filho? – pergunta a princesa com uma calma que está longe de sentir, e ao mesmo tempo tentando descobrir o que Selina sabe e ganhar algum tempo para pensar em um plano.

- Que você deveria tomar mais cuidado ao passear pelo shopping com seus amiguinhos com super poderes, sua idiota. – Selina continua a sorrir, ensaiara ao longo dos dias seu discurso com Lex Luthor e sabia palavra por palavra do que tinha de dizer, até agora está dando tudo certo.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Selina, Diana percebe que caíra em uma armadilha. Selina sabia de sua gravidez e a provocara, sabia que ela não aguentaria as provocações e cederia. Aquela mulher sabia o tempo todo! Ao se dar conta desta verdade, o sangue começa a sumir de seu rosto.

Selina observa satisfeita o rosto da maldita amazona empalidecer. Tudo está saindo exatamente como Luthor disse que sairia. Sem pensar duas vezes, a Mulher Gato estala um de seus dedos e do nada surgem Estrela Safira, Sinestro, Giganta, Nevasca e Metallo.

Para seu desespero, Diana se vê cercada por inimigos e, com somente quarenta por cento de seus poderes, percebe que talvez não seja capaz de proteger seu filho.

Em seu esconderijo, Lex Luthor observa com satisfação como seu maravilhoso plano tem dado certo. Dois monitores estão ligados a sua frente. Em um deles, observa os seis membros fundadores lutando desesperados contra Coringa e os vilões que mandara como "distração", e, no outro monitor observa a amazona grávida começando a enfrentar sozinha Selina e os outros. Esta sim, é seu verdadeiro objetivo. Precisa analisar e ver como está à força dela, para ter certeza de que ela está mesmo perdendo os poderes, para então dar início a terceira parte de seu plano, que até aqui não tem apresentado falha alguma.

O careca olha fixamente para o monitor onde a Mulher maravilha tenta, em vão, defender da Mulher Gato e dos outros. Ele vê, com satisfação e com um sorriso imenso em sua face, que a amazona tem seus reflexos mais lentos e por várias vezes é atingida pelos ataques de seus inimigos.

Ela está mais fraca! Não é a mesma amazona que sempre combateu!

É tudo verdade!

Começa a rir! Sem parar e de forma histérica, como há muito tempo não vinha sorrindo! Aí está, uma das guerreiras mais fortes da Liga da Justiça a um passo de se tornar uma mortal! Aí está a chave para a destruição definitiva da Liga da Justiça!

Por mais que queira saborear o momento, sabe que seu plano tem que continuar, e, volta sua atenção para o monitor de Batman.

Hora de mais uma etapa de seu plano! Quer ver como Super Man, Batman e os outros Membros Fundadores reagirão ao saber que a princesa encontra-se com problemas.

Pega um fone de ouvido com microfone e o coloca, programara o microfone com um software que é capaz de mudar sua voz e liga para um número que hackeara. Não é surpresa nenhuma ouvir a voz do Senhor Incrível atender a sua ligação.

- Quem é? – pergunta o Senhor Incrível do outro lado da linha.

- Tenho uma informação para você. – diz Lex com voz seria – Saiba que a Mulher Maravilha está sob ataque em Gothan City.

E, dizendo estas palavras, Lex Luthor termina a ligação e volta sua atenção para os dois monitores a sua frente. Falta muito pouco agora para o grande final de seu espetáculo particular.

Na Torre da Liga, o Senhor Incrível está atônito após receber esta estranha ligação! Só poderiam estar mentindo! Diana estava no quarto dela, descansado, e ela sabia que não era conveniente que saísse sozinha no estado em que se encontra, Batman e os outros membros fundadores haviam deixado isso bem claro.

Sabe que quem quer que tenha conseguido o número da Torre da Liga está mentido! Sabe que não existe a possibilidade de Diana estar fora da Torre da Liga, mas, só por precaução, resolve ir até o quarto dela para se certificar.

Não ficará em paz enquanto não se certificar de que Diana está perfeitamente segura em seu quarto da Torre da Liga.

Apressa seus passos para chegar ao quarto da princesa e, encontra a porta aberta. Sem se preocupar em anunciar a sua presença, e, para sua surpresa e total desespero, percebe que Diana não está lá.

O desconhecido falara a verdade!

Batman e os outros membros fundadores continuam enfrentando sem sucesso Coringa e os outros vilões, que parecem determinados a prolongar este combate o máximo que conseguirem.

Com seu costumeiro sorriso psicopata, Coringa começa a atacar Batman com bolinhas coloridas explosivas, as quais Batman usa sua capa como escudo para não se machucar com as explosões.

Conhece Coringa bem o suficiente para saber que o palhaço está querendo ganhar tempo. E, ter esta certeza só faz com que um sentimento de mau presságio tome conta de seu coração. Nunca em sua vida sentira algo semelhante, e isto o preocupa muito.

Sente seus temores se tornarem realidade ao ouvir o seu comunicador auricular tocar.

- Batman na linha. – atendo o cavaleiro das Trevas ao mesmo tempo em que bloqueia o ataque de seu arque inimigo.

- Batman, a Diana está sendo atacada! – diz o Senhor Incrível com uma voz desesperada – Acabo de encontrar a localização dela e está a dois quarteirões de onde vocês se encontram!

Batman sente seu coração parar de bater em seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que é atingido em sua face por um soco de Coringa.

- O Batmanzinho recebeu alguma notícia desagradável? – pergunta Coringa com um sorriso em seu rosto.

As palavras de Coringa dão a Batman a certeza de que ele sabe o que está acontecendo. E o sorriso anormal do palhaço deixa claro que ele atraíra Batman e os outros propositalmente para uma armadilha.

- Percebeu, Batmanzinho? – zomba o palhaço com uma risada macabra.

A risada de Coringa dá a certeza que Batman precisa para saber que fora enganado por Coringa e que o palhaço planejara tudo. Esta distração e o ataque a Diana estão ligados! Caíram em uma armadilha!

- Senhor Incrível. – diz Batman pelo comunicador auricular enquanto desvia de outro golpe do Coringa – Nos tele transporte imediatamente para onde ela está!

- Imediatamente! – responde o Senhor Incrível do outro lado da linha.

- Diana está com problemas! – diz Batman para seus amigos – preparem-se para serem tele transportados!

Mal Batman termina de falar e os seis Membros Fundadores da Liga da Justiça desaparecem daquele local, sendo tele transportados para onde Diana está com problemas.

Chegam ao local e o coração de Batman parece parar em seu peito ao ver a princesa das amazonas tentando em vão livrar-se de uma corrente de energia amarela formada pelo poder do anel que usa a força do medo de Sinestro.

A fúria toma conta não somente de Batman, como também dos outros Membros fundadores. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lanterna Verde mais que depressa usa seu anel para criar um feixe de luz contra a corrente de Sinestro, para libertar Diana do poder do inimigo.

Flash usa sua velocidade e em questão de segundos está ao lado de Diana.

- Você está bem? – pergunta o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Agora estou. – responde a princesa das amazonas.

- Não saia de perto de mim.

Estrela Safira e Sinestro começam a atacar novamente a princesa das amazonas com rajadas de energia amarela e rosa simultaneamente, mas Lanterna Verde cria um poderoso escudo de energia em volta dela e de Flash, impedindo que os vilões consigam seu objetivo.

Nevasca tenta atingir Lanterna Verde para que ele perca a concentração e desfaça o escudo, mas é impedida por Shayera que começa a ataca-la com sua clava.

Super Man está tendo problemas, pois Metallo está expondo o pedaço de Kriptonita que o alimenta, deixando o Homem de Aço com problemas. Mais que depressa, J'onn vai de encontro ao amigo para ajuda-lo.

Batman quer a todo custo ir ao encontro de Diana, porém Selina e Giganta se interpõem em seu caminho, impedindo a sua passagem.

- Aonde pensa que vai, Batman? – pergunta Selina com um sorriso altamente confiante em seus lábios.

- Saia da frente, Selina. – diz Batman.

- Nem penar. – continua a Mulher Gato – A melhor parte do show ainda está por vir!

Batman não pensa duas vezes, abre seu cinto de utilidades e tira dele um batarangue, o jogando na direção de Selina Kyle, porém Giganta se coloca na frente da Mulher Gato e aumenta seu tamanho, esmagando a arma de Batman com as mãos.

Todos os membros fundadores estão lutando com afinco para proteger Diana, sem imaginar que estão sendo assistidos por Lex Luthor, que vê satisfeito o esforço deles para proteger a amazona grávida. E, para piorar a situação para os Membros Fundadores da Liga da Justiça, Coringa e seu grupinho particular acabam de chegar ao local.

O palhaço começa a atacar Batman novamente, que é obrigado a defender-se de seu inimigo, enquanto os outros vão para onde Flash está com Diana.

Bizarro voa a toda velocidade e pega Lanterna Verde totalmente desprevenido, acertando nele um poderoso golpe que faz com que ele voe longe e seja jogado contra um prédio, ao mesmo tempo em que perde sua concentração e desfaz o escudo em volta de Diana e de Flash.

O homem mais rápido do mundo é atingido por Cobra Venenosa, Polaris e Luminus, mais uma vez deixando Diana desprotegida, para total desespero dos seis Membros Fundadores. Sombra apenas assiste a tudo isso, esperando seu momento de entrar em ação.

E, para piorar a situação, Batman e os outros veem a chegada triunfal do Espantalho e da Hera Venenosa, deixando Batman ainda mais temeroso, pois é obvia a grande desvantagem que se encontram.

- **DIANA SAIA DAQUI! **– o Cavaleiro das Trevas grita com todas as suas forças, com a voz carregada por um desespero que não consegue suportar.

Porém Sombra age mais rápido e usa seu cajado para escurecer todo o local, separando a princesa das amazonas dos demais. Hera Venenosa joga no local um gás de uma planta paralisante,, que age por alguns minutos sobre os seis Membros Fundadores, impedindo-os de se mexer por alguns minutos, ela e os outros vilões estão imunes ao poder deste gás, graças a um antídoto que ela desenvolveu e aplicou na veia de todos.

O Espantalho aproveita este momento e lança seu gás venenoso que desenvolveu junto com Hera Venenosa em um local que é cuidadosamente indicado por Sombra e uma explosão acontece.

Sombra desfaz sua redoma negra ao mesmo tempo em que o efeito do gás paralisante da Hera Venenosa acaba, e tudo o que os seis Membros Fundadores conseguem ver é a fumaça causada pelo gás do Espantalho. Flash usa seu poder para criar um tornado e sumir com toda aquela fumaça, e a visão dos seis congela ao verem Diana inconsciente no chão, respirando de forma ofegante e suando. Ela fora atingida pelo gás do Espantalho e da Hera venenosa e não há sinal dos vilões!


	52. Veneno - Parte II

Os olhos de Batman congelam diante de tal cena e o Cavaleiro das Trevas não consegue dar um passo sequer. Tudo porque a visão de Diana, inconsciente e sendo atingida por algum tipo de gás desconhecido para ele é aterrorizante para ele.

Isso não podia ter acontecido!

Por ser o mais rápido, Flash é o primeiro a chegar até o corpo inconsciente de Diana, o homem mais rápido do mundo se ajoelha ao lado da princesa das amazonas e coloca sua mão na testa dela, para perceber que além de molhada de suor, está muito quente, escaldante.

- Ela está queimando. – diz Flash de forma séria, deixando de lado seu jeito brincalhão.

Os outros membros fundadores, com exceção de Super Man e Batman também se aproximam do corpo desfalecido de Diana e olham culpados e preocupados para a princesa. Shayera leva com cuidado sua mão à testa da amazona, para ter a mesma constatação que Flash. Sem dizer uma única palavra, a thanagariana faz um sinal afirmativamente com a cabeça para Lanterna Verde e J'onn.

Super Man, que conhece Batman melhor do que ninguém, o encara sem dizer uma única palavra, pois consegue imaginar todos os sentimentos conflitantes que estão neste momento se passando pela cabeça e pelo recém-descoberto coração do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Ele encara seu amigo no fundo dos olhos, e apenas seu olhar diz a Bruce Wayne que ele estará a seu lado e que juntos conseguirão salvar Diana e a criança que ela espera.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Batman vai para onde Diana está, seu sexto sentido lhe dizendo que não é seguro ficarem ali. Apesar de tudo, sua mente brilhante ainda está trabalhando a mil por hora e ele tem quase certeza de que estão sendo observados por Coringa e Selina de algum lugar. Não é bom continuarem ali. Ele liga o seu comunicador auricular.

- Senhor Incrível. – diz o cavaleiro das Trevas pelo comunicador auricular – Nos tele transporte agora mesmo para a Torre da Liga.

Menos de u minuto depois, os sete Membros Fundadores são tele transportados para a Torre da Liga, deixando aquele local totalmente deserto.

Já na Torre da Liga, Batman pega Diana em seus braços e a leva diretamente para uma das enfermarias, acompanhado pelos Membros Fundadores. Na enfermaria, ele a deita com cuidado em um leito para então cobri-la com um cobertor. E enquanto ele faz isso, J'onn liga um aparelho de monitoramento cardíaco e conecta os fios no tórax da princesa, de acordo com a posição dos átrios e ventrículos. A princesa respira de forma cada vez mais ofegante.

Com cuidado, o Cavaleiro das Trevas leva sua mão ao ventre de Diana, onde sua filha deveria estar em segurança, assim como a mãe. Não sente nada!

Com a face branca e sentindo um medo que jamais sentiu em toda a sua vida, Bruce quase não consegue agir. Simplesmente não consegue colocar sua mente calculista para trabalhar e começa a sentir um grande medo, medo de perder Diana e sua filha.

- Bruce... Bruce... – Diana começa a delirar.

Ouvir a voz entrecortada r febril de Diana só faz o coração de Bruce se apertar ainda mais, e a dor que sente aumenta em seu coração. Não somente a dor, como também a culpa.

Culpa por não ter sido capaz de protegê-la! Culpa por ter caído na armadilha montada por Selina Kyle e Coringa! Coringa por não ter sido capaz de prever o que os dois iriam aprontar!

- Bru... Ce... Bru... Ce...

A cada segundo que se passa a voz da princesa das amazonas soa mais fraca e mais entrecortada, e isso só faz a dor de Bruce amentar ainda mais.

- Não podemos ficar parados e deixar ela assim. – diz Shayera.

A voz da thanagariana trás Bruce de volta a realidade, e ele se vê obrigado a pensar. Por mais que esteja dominado pela dor e até por um pouco de desespero, tem que começar a agir agora mesmo se quiser ter alguma chance de salvar Diana e sua filha.

- O que nós vamos fazer, Morcegão? – pergunta Flash, tão preocupado quanto ou outros.

- Super Man. – diz Batman por fim – Use o tele transportador, vá agora mesmo até Gothan City e traga a Leslie. Vamos precisar de uma médica.

- Como quiser, Bruce. – diz o homem de aço.

E, após dizer estas palavras, ele deixa a enfermaria rumando para os tele transportadores, não tem tempo a perder, precisa encontrar a médica e trazê-la até a Torre da Liga Imediatamente.

- Espero que ele não demore. – comenta Flash – Não quero perder a princesa nem o bat bebê.

Lanterna olha feio para Flash, em um sinal silencioso para ele não dizer coisas desse tipo, pois já está sendo difícil o suficiente para Bruce.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Bruce abre uma gaveta, coloca luvas de procedimento, pega uma seringa e colhe uma amostra do sangue de Diana. Por mais que esteja sofrendo e desesperado, não pode perdê-la, precisa agir se quiser ter alguma chance contra o que quer que contenha o gás com o qual ela fora atingida.

- O que está fazendo? – pergunta o Lanterna Verde.

- Preciso de uma amostra do sangue dela para saber que tipo de substância o Espantalho usou para envenená-la.

- Se bem me recordo, o Espantalho é um especialista do gás do medo, não é? – pergunta o Caçador de Marte.

- Sim. – responde Batman – Mas eu desconfio que não seja apenas isso. Conheço perfeitamente bem o gás do medo que o Espantalho normalmente usa e isso aqui é muito pior.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – pergunta Shayera.

- Vocês se lembram de quem estava junto com o Espantalho?

- A Hera Venenosa. – diz a ruiva alada – Mas o que isso tem a ver com o gás que o Espantalho usou para envenenar Diana?

- A Hera Venenosa é uma especialista em plantas e venenos. – Batman continua seu raciocínio enquanto continua a colher o sangue de Diana para análise – Temo que ela possa ter desenvolvido ao lado do Espantalho um gás altamente letal.

Na Terra, mais especificamente no esconderijo de Lex Luthor e dos outros vilões, o careca exibe um largo sorriso em seu rosto, tamanha é sua satisfação. Sabia que seu plano tinha tudo para dar certo, porém, não era capaz de imaginar que seu plano fosse dar tão certo, que os idiotas da Liga da Justiça, e principalmente a sua vítima, a amazona, fossem cair tão fácil em sua armadilha.

Confirmara de uma única vez tudo o que precisava confirmar!

Mulher Maravilha está fraca e perdendo os poderes! Vira isso claramente quando ela estava lutando, fora um alvo fácil demais! Ela simplesmente tinha pouca força!

Melhor do que receber esta notícia de Coringa, foi armar seu plano e ver através das câmeras secretas que teve todo o cuidado de instalar tudo virar realidade. No início, não achava que tudo fosse tão verdade assim, não imaginava que a amazona realmente estivesse fraca, que, para sua total e completa alegria e satisfação ela tenha se tornado o ponto fraco de toda aquela legião de super heróis.

Seus olhos brilharam de felicidade enquanto vira Super Man, Batman e os outros Membros Fundadores fazerem de tudo para proteger a amazona. Vira os olhos do Homem Morcego perderem o foco quando ele recebeu da Torre da Liga a notícia de que a amazona estava sob ataque.

Vira em primeira mão os outros Membros Fundadores se desesperarem para tentar protegê-la do ataque, sem ao menos se importarem consigo mesmos... Vira o medo nos olhos de cada um dos seis com a chegada do Espantalho e da Hera Venenosa... Vira como cada um deles dava tudo de si para tentar impedir que ela fosse atingida de alguma forma...

E, melhor do que tudo isso, vira o horror e o fracasso nos olhos deles quando viram à amazona se tornar vítima do gás produzido pelo Espantalho e pela Hera Venenosa, e esta hora, com toda a certeza, fora o seu momento de maior triunfo! O momento em que assistia os idiotas da justiça sentirem o doce sabor do fracasso, os olhares de cada um deles dizia claramente o quão frustrados eles estavam.

Quando vira a amazona caída no chão sob efeito do gás venenoso sentiu, pela primeira vez em anos, o doce sabor da vitória.

E esta vitória está apenas começando, pois este, é só o início de seus planos para a destruição completa da Liga da Justiça.

Esta vitória fora apenas um pequeno aperitivo, um pequeno joguinho para confirmar a veracidade das informações obtidas pelo idiota do Coringa e pela Mulher Gato. E, agora que todas as descobertas dos dois se mostraram verdadeiras, pode se concentrar na segunda e mais importante etapa de seu plano, que terá seu início quando a maldita princesa das amazonas estiver em seu sétimo mês de gestação e totalmente mortal.

Quando este momento chegar, dali a exatamente três meses, é que começará a verdadeira destruição da Liga da Justiça. Agora a maldita da Liga da Justiça possui um ponto fraco, um calcanhar de Aquiles e eles saberá explorar muito bem este ponto fraco.

A porta de sua sala se abre e surge Coringa, com seu sorriso exagerado acompanhado da Mulher Gato, Espantalho, Hera Venenosa e todos os outros que participaram do plano para descobrir a verdade por trás da gravidez da amazona.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Coringa se aproxima de Lex e o abraça com bastante intimidade, ao mesmo tempo em que começa a fazer cafunés na careca de Luthor. Irritado com este gesto, Lex tenta em vão se desvencilhar do palhaço, mas isso só faz com que Coringa o aperte ainda mais.

- Quer sair de perto de mim, seu idiota? – reclama Luthor tentando em vão se desvencilhar do abraço de Coringa.

- Não dá, Lexzinho! – diz Coringa com um sorriso enorme e dando umas piscadas sugestivas para Luthor – Nós temos que comemorar a nossa vitória sobre o Batmanzinho e os idiotas da Justiça!

- Nós podemos comemorar com você longe de mim! – Lex continua a reclamar e a tentar se soltar do abraço "caloroso" do palhaço psicopata.

- Mas é que assim a coisa se torna mais íntima, Lexzinho! – Coringa continua a falar.

- E desde quando eu quero ter algum tipo de intimidade com você? – pergunta Luthor.

- Desde sempre, Lexzinho. – responde Coringa, continuando a piscar de forma sugestiva para Luthor, que se irrita ainda mais – Admita amigão, você me ama e me quer!

Lex Luthor dá um face palm.

- Te amo assim como o diabo ama a cruz. – diz o careca, finalmente se desvencilhando do abraço e dos cafunés de Coringa.

- Estraga prazeres. – reclama o palhaço psicopata.

Os outros vilões apenas observam em silêncio, incapazes de interromper a briga de Coringa e Lex. Quando percebem que os dois já terminaram, Selina Kyle se aproxima.

- E agora, Lex? – questiona a Mulher Gato – Qual a próxima parte do plano?

- Esperar. – diz Lex Luthor com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Esperar o que? – pergunta Sombra.

- Quero saber quanto tempo o Batman vai levar para conseguir encontrar um antídoto para o veneno do Espantalho e da Hera Venenosa.

- E ele vai encontrar? – questiona Sinestro.

- Não duvide. – continua Luthor – Afinal estamos falando do Batman. Ele pode ter ficado perturbado, como eu notei, mas isso não o impedirá de encontrar um antídoto para o veneno que está na corrente sanguínea da Mulher Maravilha.

- Ele não demorará a encontrar este antídoto. – concorda o Espantalho – Conheço Batman há anos e sei que ele é capaz disso.

- Exatamente. – Luthor continua sua explicação – Mas ele terá trabalho para encontrar. E, o mais importante é que conseguimos nosso objetivo. Vocês devem ter percebido melhor do que eu que apenas assisti a luta, a maldita realmente está fraca. E daqui a dois meses ela será mortal. Isso enquanto o bastardinho cresce dentro dela. Se eliminarmos neste momento o bastardinho, corremos o risco de que ele morra, mas a amazona sobreviva e isso não será bom para nós. Por isso, a nossa vitória de hoje foi apenas um teste, uma comprovação de que tudo o que descobrimos é a mais pura verdade. E agora que descobrimos, podemos deixar o bastardinho crescer mais um pouco e roubar os poderes da mãe, até que ela se torne uma completa mortal, para então usarmos ela, que se tornou o calcanhar de Aquiles da Liga da Justiça, como arma para destruir a todos eles. Primeiro mataremos o bastardinho e amazona, e através deles mataremos todos os outros.

Coringa ouve as palavras de Luthor com seus olhos brilhando de satisfação e seu maior sorriso em sua face. Quer que os meses passem com a maior rapidez possível para que possa aniquilar Batman para sempre.

- Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! – o palhaço começa a rir.

Na Torre da Liga, Batman não sai do lado de Diana, apertando com suas mãos a delicada mão febril dela. Tentara analisar a amostra do sangue dela que havia recolhido, mas não conseguira, tudo porque se mostrou incapaz de sair do lado de sua Diana, a única pessoa que realmente ama nesta vida. Por este motivo, deixara esta tarefa nas mãos de J'onn.

Delirando por causa da febre alta causada pelo gás do Espantalho, ela não para de chamar por ele, e, infelizmente ela parece não perceber sua presença ao lado dela.

A cada segundo, tem a impressão de que a está perdendo, pois a respiração dela se torna mais pesada, o coração dela bate com mais rapidez enquanto o suor continua a escorrer por seu rosto.

Para seu alívio, Super Man entra na enfermaria acompanhado de Leslie.

- Vocês demoraram. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Viemos o mais rápido que eu pude. – responde Super Man – Foi difícil localizar a médica.

Leslie desvia sua atenção de Batman e seu olhar recai diretamente para a princesa das amazonas, seu rosto empalidece ao ver tal cena. Uma mulher mortal certamente já teria falecido, seja lá o que tenha acontecido com ela.

- O que houve? – pergunta a médica se aproximando do corpo desfalecido de Diana.

- Ela foi atingida por algum tipo de gás. – responde o Lanterna Verde.

- E como é que vocês deixaram uma coisa dessas acontecer? – pergunta Leslie – Não percebem que colocaram em risco tanto a vida de Diana quanto a vida do bebê? E você, Batman? Será que não percebe o quanto colocou em risco a vida Diana e do seu filho? O que aconteceu aqui?

Batman simplesmente não responde todas as perguntas e acusações de Leslie... Ele não consegue encontrar palavras para responder... Já se sente culpado por si mesmo, culpado por não ter previsto os planos de Coringa e Selina, mas não o fizera e agora não sabe o que acontecerá com Diana e sua filha... A culpa simplesmente o destrói por completo...

- Eu preciso fazer uma ultra sonografia em Diana agora mesmo. – diz Leslie, tirando Batman de seus próprios pensamentos – Preciso saber como está o bebê. A que tipo de gás Diana foi exposta?

- Não sabemos. – responde Flash – O J'onn J'onzz está analisando uma amostra do sangue da princesa.

- Saiam. – ordena a médica – Preciso fazer a ultra sonografia agora para saber como está o bebê.

Os Membros Fundadores ali presentes deixam a enfermaria para que Leslie possa fazer uma ultra sonografia em Diana.

Do lado de fora da enfermaria, Batman senta-se no chão, completamente desolado, sem conseguir nem ao menos pensar. Sente-se totalmente derrotado, humilhado e destroçado... Sente-se o pior homem do mundo, por não ter sido capaz de proteger Diana...

Nunca em toda sua vida sentira tanto dor assim... Achara que havia sentido a pior dor de sua vida quando, aos oito anos de idade, vira seus pais sendo assassinados... Mas agora, a dor é mais forte... É pior... É mais intensa... Não pode perder Diana! Não pode perder sua filha! Não pode perder a família que tanto ama e que começou a recuperar...!

A dor que sente em seu coração é tão forte que sem querer lágrimas conseguem escapar de seus olhos e inundar sua face... Lágrimas amargas que vão muito mais além da dor e da humilhação...

Lágrimas que mostram o quanto foi incapaz de proteger Diana e sua filha... Lágrimas que mostram que pela primeira vez desde que se tornara o Batman o Coringa conseguiu vencê-lo...

Ao ver o rosto de seu melhor amigo ser tomado por lágrimas, Super Man coloca uma de suas mãos no ombro do amigo, sem saber direito o que dizer a ele.

- Bruce, eu... Não sei o que dizer... – comenta o homem de aço.

- É tudo minha culpa. – diz Bruce com a voz carregada de dor – Eu falhei em proteger Diana.

- É claro que não é culpa sua, Batman. – diz Shayera – Todos nós caímos em uma armadilha, não tinha como prever nada disso.

- Mesmo assim, eu deveria ter protegido ela! – diz Batman sem conseguir se controlar – Eu fui fraco! Não consegui proteger a vida de quem me é mais importante neste mundo!

- Todos nós falhamos, Bruce. – diz o Lanterna Verde, tentando tirar um pouco da culpa dos ombros do amigo – Afinal de contas não era só você que estava lá.

- Mas era minha responsabilidade proteger Diana! – continua Bruce – Eu falhei com ela... Falhei com Diana e com minha filha...

Batman não quer ouvir os amigos tentando tirar o peso de sua culpa. Não precisa disso! Não precisa que sintam pena pelo seu fracasso!

Seus pensamentos não saem de Diana e de sua filha, e quer a todo custo que Leslie termine a ultrassonografia para saber como está sua filha, saber se ela fora atingida pelo gás ou só Diana.

Também espera pela chegada de J'onn com o resultado da análise da amostra de sangue de Diana. Se não estivesse se sentindo tão culpado... Tão desesperado... Tão Humilhado e tão cheio de dor estaria ele mesmo analisando o sangue de Diana para descobrir com que tipo de substância ela fora envenenada.

Mas simplesmente não consegue...

Está tão concentrado e perdido em seu próprio sofrimento que mal percebe a porta da enfermaria se abrindo e Leslie saindo com um olhar preocupado. Ao vê-la, Bruce rapidamente se levanta e se recompõe.

- E então, Leslie? – pergunta o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Como estão Diana e minha filha?

**CONTINUA...**


	53. Veneno - Parte III

Os olhos de Leslie mostram uma piedade evidente enquanto ela encara Bruce e os demais membros fundadores da Liga da Justiça. Sente uma profunda pena de Bruce, pois sabe o quanto esta nova família significa para ele. Porém, por outro lado, como médica e como amiga não pode esconder dele a verdade, e, se tem alguém que pode fazer algo por Diana e pela criança que ela espera, este alguém é Bruce Wayne.

- Não vou mentir, Bruce. – diz a médica – Tanto Diana quanto o bebê estão correndo um sério risco de vida. Diana e o bebê irão morrer, se nada for feito para salvá-los.

O rosto de Bruce fica branco e por uma fração de segundos sente o chão sumir bem debaixo de seus pés. Não consegue acreditar nas palavras que está ouvindo e simplesmente não tem reação. Poucas vezes em toda a sua vida se sentira assim.

Os outros Membros Fundadores também ficam sem ação diante do que acabam de ouvir, e suas expressões faciais são pesarosas. Todos, sem exceção se sentem culpados pelo que aconteceu com Diana e temem não somente pela vida da amiga, como também pela vida do bebê que ela e Bruce tanto desejam.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, doutora? – pergunta Super Man, quebrando o silêncio.

Leslie continua encarando Bruce com pena, pois sabe que ouvir isso será doloroso para ele, mas, por outro lado, se não lhe contar toda a verdade, por mais dolorosa que seja, ele jamais será capaz de encontrar um antídoto para salvar Diana e a criança. E, no momento, salvar a vida de Diana e da criança que ela espera é a maior prioridade.

- O sangue de Diana está infectado com alguma substância letal. – continua a médica – É um veneno poderoso que está passando rapidamente pela corrente sanguínea dela e agindo diretamente no Sistema Nervoso Central.

Bruce sente seu sangue gelar em suas veias enquanto ouve as palavras de Leslie. Não é médico, mas sabe exatamente o que ela quis dizer com essa breve explicação.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – pergunta Flash – E porque o bat bebê está correndo risco de vida?

- O bebê se alimenta pelo cordão umbilical através do sangue de Diana. – Leslie responde a pergunta de Flash – Isso significa que se o veneno chegar até o cordão umbilical, ele morrerá. E Diana morrerá se o veneno chegar ao coração dela.

O coração de Bruce parece parar em seu peito enquanto ouve a difícil verdade que é dita por Leslie. Se sente humilhado e impotente diante de tal situação. Seus inimigos pela primeira vez na vida conseguiram derrotá-lo, porque é exatamente assim que se sente, totalmente derrotado. Nunca antes em toda sua vida se sentiu tão derrotado como se sente agora.

Porém, uma parte de sua mente, a parte mais racional, lhe diz que não tem tempo para se sentir derrotado. Por mais que seja difícil, tem que tirar forças de onde não tem para salvar Diana e sua filha. Por mais que seja difícil, tem que fazer algo e deixar sua dor em segundo plano.

- Quanto tempo? – Bruce consegue perguntar com a voz carregada de dor – Quanto tempo temos até que o veneno chegue ao coração dela ou ao cordão umbilical?

- Eu não sei ao certo. – diz a médica – É difícil dizer pois não sei com que tipo de substância estamos lhe dando. Isso só saberemos quando descobrirmos o que está envenenando ela e como combater. Por hora, apliquei uma injeção diretamente na veia dela com um forte medicamento. Deveremos aplicar de hora em hora até soubermos como curá-la. Isso deverá atrasar o envenenamento e o falecimento dela e do bebê. No momento, é tudo o que posso fazer.

- É pior do que eu imaginava... – comenta Shayera, cheia de pesar.

- É pior do que todos nós imaginávamos. – diz o Lanterna verde.

- Se não se importarem. – continua Leslie – Eu gostaria de permanecer por aqui. Quero ficar perto dela para pode monitorar melhor tanto Diana quanto o bebê.

- De forma alguma. – diz Super Man – É até melhor que a senhora fique mesmo, doutora.

- A situação de Diana é muito instável. – continua a médica – Se eu for embora e ela piorar de repente, pode ser que não dê tempo para que vocês me busquem. Por isso, acho que a decisão mais sensata é eu permanecer por aqui até que o antídoto seja encontrado.

- Espero que a Diana e o bat bebê fiquem bem. – diz Flash de forma triste.

- Vão ficar. – Shayera conforta o amigo – Não vamos deixar que nada de mal aconteça a nenhum dos dois.

- Vou entrar para ficar um pouco com Diana e quero ficar a sós com ela. – ordena Bruce, entrando na enfermaria e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Leslie sorri de forma triste, pois conhece Bruce Wayne desde que ele era apenas um menino, e no entanto nunca o vira tão abalado como o está vendo agora. Seu coração se enche de pena.

- Isto está abalando o Bruce mais do que qualquer um de nós podíamos imaginar. – a médica comenta.

- Isso é porque o Bruce não assume. – concorda Super Man – Mas acho que ele ama Diana mais até do que ele mesmo imagina... Ele a ama como nunca amou ninguém no mundo...

- Mas o Morcegão precisa descobrir o que está envenenando a princesa para conseguirmos um antídoto. – diz Flash – Não quero perder a princesa e o bat bebê.

- Ele vai descobrir, Flash. – diz o Lanterna Verde – Ele só precisa deste tempo para colocar suas ideias em ordem. Quando ele conseguir compreender os próprios sentimentos se juntará a J'onn e então ele irá descobrir não só o que está se espalhando pela corrente sanguínea de Diana como também um antídoto para que ela e o bebê fiquem bem.

- Não adianta nada ficarmos aqui. – diz a thanagariana – Vamos até o laboratório ver como estão indo as coisas com o J'onn.

- Concordo. – diz Super Man – Além do mais, Bruce precisa desse tempo sozinho com Diana.

Com as portas da enfermaria trancadas, Bruce se aproxima da cama onde Diana continua inconsciente. O Cavaleiro das Trevas puxa uma poltrona e se senta ao lado dela. Por alguns minutos, apenas observando sua respiração entre cortante... O modo como o diafragma dela busca ar com mais intensidade... Seus olhos percebem até que ela precisa da ajuda dos músculos acessórios da respiração para conseguir continuar a inspirar e expirar...

Bruce tira suas luvas, expondo suas mãos, e então as leva até o ventre da princesa das amazonas, tentando sentir sua filha se mexer.

Nada!

O medo aumenta em seu interior, apesar de Leslie ter dito que por enquanto sua filha está bem. Mas... Quanto tempo...? A resposta da médica fora vaga demais... E o medo apenas de perder tanto Diana quanto sua filha é grande... Nunca pensou que amar fosse assim...

- Diana... Por favor, meu amor... Minha vida... Resista...

Suas mãos vão então do ventre para o rosto da princesa, passando de forma delicada pela pele macia dela, mas que agora está escaldante devido à febre alta causada pelo veneno que corre em suas veias, e a dor que surge em seu coração é tão forte... Tão intensa que é como se uma faca transpassasse seu peito, que começa a sangrar de forma invisível...

- Bru... Bru... Ce...

Ao ouvir a princesa chamando por ele de forma tão fraca, ele envolve uma das mãos dela com as suas, de forma totalmente protetora.

- Eu estou aqui, Diana. Não vou sair de perto de você. Não vou te deixar sozinha...

E sem que ele perceba ou sequer possa segurar, mais lágrimas começam a cair de seus olhos e escorrer por sua face... Nunca imaginou ser capaz de chorar... Mas agora, chora como uma criança diante do medo, da dor e do desespero de perder as duas pessoas que são sua razão de viver... Tem medo de perder a luz de sua vida... A única luz em meio a uma vida cercada de trevas...

Lex Luthor está em um quarto que montou para ser seu refúgio, um lugar onde possa descansar sozinho e colocar sua mente para funcionar. Pois, apesar de terem conseguido uma primeira vitória contra a Liga da Justiça, sabe que não pode parar, sabe que a luta continua.

Se quiser vencer completamente a Liga da Justiça, ainda tem muito que pensar. Principalmente na segunda e derradeira parte de seu plano. Esta, não pode haver nenhuma margem para erro, por menor que seja.

A segunda parte de seu plano que terá início dali a alguns meses, mas até lá não pode deixar que tudo fique na mais profunda calma, ou Super Man, Batman e o resto dos idiotas da Liga da Justiça irão desconfiar de seus verdadeiros planos.

Enquanto o momento derradeiro de sua verdadeira vitória não chega, tem que ir trabalhando para que a Liga da Justiça não desconfie de que ele está por trás do envenenamento da amazona e mais, para que eles não desconfiem que algo muito maior ainda está por vir.

É fundamental que Super Man, Batman e o resto da Liga da Justiça achem que o Coringa e a Mulher Gato são os líderes dos vilões que se uniram para envenenar a Mulher Maravilha. Pois assim eles ficarão focados nos dois, e, estarão completamente cegos para todo o resto.

E, até que a amazona maldita complete seu sétimo mês de gestação, pequenos atentados contra sua vida devem ser provocados, e tem que pensar em casa um deles, para não haver nenhum tipo de falha enquanto a amazona avança com sua gestação e ao mesmo tempo perde seus poderes e os passa para o bastardinho que ela espera, para quando ela estiver mortal possa, em um único, mortal e derradeiro golpe matar ela, o bastardinho, e toda a Liga da Justiça, enquanto eles tentam em vão salvá-la do destino que ele já traçou.

Seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso involuntário ao imaginar o que acontecerá dali a alguns meses, quando finalmente, após anos e anos de fracasso, finalmente conseguir eliminar toda a Liga da Justiça, e assim tirá-los de seu caminho de uma vez por todas.

Em um dos laboratórios da Torre da Liga, J'onn J'onzz está com os olhos fixos em um microscópio, analisando uma amostra do sangue que fora tirado de Diana. Pelo que conseguiu analisar até agora, o sangue dela está muito contaminado, por várias substâncias diferentes que simplesmente não consegue identificar, e, suspeita que somente Batman será capaz de identificar uma por uma das substâncias que formam o veneno que agora corre pelas veias da princesa. E, no momento, Batman está mergulhado em uma dor sem tamanho... Em um desespero sem igual como jamais em toda sua vida havia sentido... E, nem foi preciso entrar na mente do Cavaleiro das Trevas para descobrir isso.

A porta do laboratório se abre e Super Man entra, com o rosto bastante abatido. O Homem de Kripton se coloca ao lado do Marciano sem dizer uma única palavra. Por um momento, os dois ficam em completo silêncio, incapazes de dizer uma palavra sequer. A grande verdade, é que Diana ter sido atingida desta forma não mexeu apenas com Bruce Wayne, mas com todos eles, que, sem exceção, se sentiram totalmente incapazes de fazer algo por Diana e pela criança que ela espera.

- E Batman? – pergunta o Caçador de Marte, quebrando o silêncio.

- Está com Diana. – responde o Homem de Aço – Está sendo difícil para ele.

- Eu sei. E ele está sentindo uma culpa em demasia.

- Conheço o Bruce muito bem, J'onn, e sei o quanto ele é fechado. Diana é a única pessoa no universo capaz de fazer ele se abrir, foi à única pessoa no universo capaz de levar luz à vida dele, e deu a ele uma coisa que ele achava que jamais iria recuperar, uma família.

- E agora graças a Coringa e a Selina Kyle ele está a ponto de perder esta família. Por isso todo seu desespero. Para Batman, ou melhor, para Bruce Wayne, Diana é muito mais do que a mulher que ele ama. Para ele, Diana é sua luz, sua própria estrela, sua salvação em meio à escuridão e as trevas as quais ele havia se enterrado.

- Por isso mesmo ele precisa deste tempo e ficar um pouco a sós ao lado de Diana. Embora no momento tempo seja algo que nós obviamente não temos, ele precisa desse tempo para colocar suas ideias em ordem e perceber que ele é a única chance que Diana tem sobreviver a este veneno que se espalha cada vez mais pela corrente sanguínea dela.

- Ele vai perceber isso. – diz Shayera, que acaba de entrar no laboratório esse juntar aos dois – E tenham certeza de uma coisa, não é só Bruce como todos nós estamos dispostos a fazer o possível e o impossível para salvar a vida de Diana e da criança que ela espera.

- Tem razão, Shayera. – concorda Super Man – E nós vamos conseguir salvar a vida de Diana e do bebê, afinal de contas nós somos a Liga da Justiça e nunca nos damos por vencidos!

O três olham para trás e veem a porta do laboratório se abrindo e por ela entrando Batman com um olhar pesado e carregado de culpa. O Cavaleiro das Trevas encara seus amigos em silêncio, e quer apenas analisar a amostra sanguínea de Diana para ver se descobre algo.

Fora difícil para ele se separar de sua princesa... Fora difícil ver agonizando e simplesmente dar as costas e deixa-la sofrendo... Fora difícil demais... Porém, por outro lado, sabe que foi um mal necessário, sabe que precisa analisar o sangue dela se quiser ter alguma chance de salvar não só a ela, como também a sua filha. Sabe que a única chance que Diana e sua filha tem de sobreviver é ele. Sabe que a única pessoa no mundo capaz de identificar todas as substâncias que compõem o veneno que está no sangue de Diana e conseguir um antídoto...

Sabe que muitas coisas dependem dele!

- Conseguiu ver algo no sangue de Diana, J'onn? – Batman consegue perguntar.

- Vi várias substâncias nocivas, Batman. – responde o Caçador de Marte – Mas não consegui identificar nenhuma delas.

- Vou dar uma olhada. – diz Batman.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas aproxima-se do microscópio e começa a ver a amostra do sangue de Diana que havia recolhido mais cedo. Seus olhos treinados para este tipo de coisa rapidamente conseguem separar as substâncias que pertencem ao sangue dela do veneno e, para sua surpresa, percebe que há mais de uma substância nociva ali.

Na enfermaria, Leslie está aplicando nas veias da princesa das amazonas a segunda dose da medicação que tem por objetivo atrasar o envenenamento o máximo possível, enquanto Bruce analisa o sangue ela para descobrirem uma forma de salvar tanto a vida dela quanto a vida da criança que ela espera.

Sente uma grande pena da princesa, ao vê-la respirando com tanta dificuldade e suando devido à febre alta. Não sabe o que aconteceu para ela ser envenenada desta forma, mas sabe que a vida que ela leva ao lado de Batman e dos outros é muito perigosa e, sempre desconfiou de que Batman e os outros Membros Fundadores da Liga da Justiça não conseguiriam esconder por muito tempo a gestação dela de seus inimigos... Sempre desconfiou de que seria apenas questão de tempo até que eles descobrissem...

Porém, o que aconteceu agora foi muito pior do que imaginara... Os inimigos deles não apenas descobriram sobre a gravidez dela, como também arranjaram um jeito de incapacitar a princesa e enviá-la a uma jornada que tem por destino final a morte... Destino este que Batman e os outros estão fazendo de tudo para impedir que tanto a princesa quanto o bebê que ela espera cheguem.

- Bru... Ce... Bru... Ce...

- Calma, Diana. Aguente, por favor... Você vai ficar bem.

Flash entra na enfermaria e se coloca ao lado do leito da princesa das amazonas. De repente sentindo dor em seu coração, gostava muito da princesa e já estava todo animado com a ideia de se tornar o titio Flash, já imaginando como seria divertido brincar com o bat bebê e ensinar a ele todas as coisas boas da vida.

E de repente chega Coringa e a Mulher Gato e estragam tudo!

- Como é que ela está? – pergunta o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Nada bem. – responde a médica – Temo pela vida dela e do bebê.

- Olha só doutora, pode ficar tranquila que o Morcegão não vai deixar nada de ruim acontecer com a princesa e nem com o bat bebê.

- Bat bebê?

- É o apelido carinhoso que eu dei para o bebê.

- Você gosta desta criança, Flash?

- É meu sobrinho favorito.

Os dois olham para Diana e veem ela, aos poucos abrindo os olhos. Flash sorri e usa sua super velocidade para se colocar ao lado da amazona e segurar uma das mãos dela.

- Como você está, princesa? – pergunta o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Bru.. Ce... – diz a princesa das amazonas com uma voz muito fraca – Bru... Ce...

- Não se preocupa, Diana. – diz Flash com a voz triste – Vou buscar o Morcegão aqui pra você.

E, dizendo isto, Flash usa sua velocidade para sumir da enfermaria e aparecer meio segundo depois no laboratório, onde Batman ainda se encontra com Super Man, J'onn e Shayera.

- Morcegão. – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo – A princesa recobrou a consciência e não para de chamar por você.

Deixando tudo o que está fazendo para trás, Bruce corre para a enfermaria e encontra a princesa com lágrimas nos olhos. Imediatamente se coloca a lado dela.

- Diana... – sussurra Bruce enquanto envolve uma das mãos da princesa com as suas.

- Bru... Ce... Per... Dão... Bru... Ce...

Ouvi-la com a voz tão fraca pedindo perdão por algo de que ele é o único culpado só faz dor em seu coração aumentar. Sofre de uma forma imensurável ao vê-la desta forma.

- Diana, guarde suas forças, meu amor. E resista! Pois vou encontrar uma forma de te salvar e a nossa filha! É uma promessa!

E, dizendo isto, Bruce deposita um delicado beijo na testa de Diana, em um promessa silenciosa de que vai salvar e proteger a ela e a sua filha. Continua por alguns minutos ao lado dela, ainda segurando uma das mãos da princesa quando Lanterna Verde chega de forma abrupta na enfermaria.

- Batman. – diz o Lanterna Verde – Desculpe interromper, mas acho que você gostaria de saber que Coringa e a Mulher Gato foram vistos juntos neste exato momento em Gothan City!


	54. Veneno - Parte IV

As palavras de Lanterna Verde agem como um poderoso veneno pelas veias de Batman, e ele começa a sentir um ódio muito grande, como jamais sentiu em toda a sua vida por Coringa e Selina Kyle. Em nenhum momento esqueceu-se de que a culpa por Diana estar envenenada neste exato momento pertence única e exclusivamente aos dois. Afinal foram os dois que em primeiro lugar se uniram para destruir a ele e a Diana.

Segurando uma das fracas e delicadas mãos de Diana, ele olha para o rosto dela, e depois seu olhar recai sobre a barriga. Tanto Diana quanto sua filha estão neste momento correndo um enorme risco de vida, e a culpa disso é dos dois!

De Coringa e Selina Kyle! Principalmente de Selina, que não se conformara com o fim do relacionamento, se é que atração sexual possa ser chamada de relacionamento, entre os dois. Mas agora as coisas mudaram, e está disposto a fazer com que os dois paguem caro pelo que fizeram a Diana e sua filha!

- Nós vamos agora mesmo para lá! – diz Batman, sem tirar seus olhos de Diana.

- Espera um momento! – diz Flash, se intrometendo na conversa dos dois – Nós vamos deixar a princesa e o bat bebê aqui sozinhos para sair atrás do Coringa e da Mulher Gato?

Neste momento entram na enfermaria os outros Membros Fundadores.

- É claro que não. – responde o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Shayera, eu quero que você fique aqui com Diana e não saia do lado dela por nem um segundo sequer. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar pelo comunicador auricular.

- Pode deixar, Batman! – responde a thanagariana.

- Qual é o plano, Batman? – pergunta Super Man.

- Vamos acabar com Coringa e Selina Kyle. – diz Batman – A mistura de substancias nocivas que encontrei no sangue de Diana são muitas e de difícil análise, ainda preciso descobrir mais sobre elas. Por outro lado, quero Coringa e Selina presos.

- E quem vai continuar analisando o sangue de Diana? – pergunta o Caçador de Marte – Você sabe que não podemos perder um único minuto, pois cada minuto que perdemos é um minuto a menos para Diana e a criança que ela espera.

- Já pensei nisso. – responde o Cavaleiro de Gothan – Vou pedir ao Questão que tente descobrir mais sobre as substancias que foram encontradas no veneno enquanto estivermos fora.

- Ótimo. – diz o Homem de Kripton.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas volta sua atenção mais uma vez para a princesa das amazonas, e deposita um delicado beijo sobre o rosto adormecido dela.

- Eu não vou demorar, Diana. – diz Bruce, com uma voz preocupada e um tom de voz que usa somente quando fala com ela – Por favor, resista mais um pouco!

Shayera nota toda a preocupação de Bruce e certa relutância por parte dele.

- Não se preocupe, Batman. – diz a thanagariana para tranquilizar o amigo – Eu não sairei do lado de Diana.

- Eu confio em você. – responde o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

E, após dizer essas palavras, Batman e os outros Membros Fundadores deixam a enfermaria e rumam para os tele transportadores.

São tele transportados diretamente para Gothan City, no local exato onde estão Coringa e Selina Kyle, que não se surpreendem nem um pouco com a chegada de Batman, Super Man, J'onn J'onzz, Lanterna Verde e Flash.

- Olha só, Meau. – zomba o Coringa – O Batmanzinho e os bobões da Justiça vieram se divertir com a gente!

- Estou vendo, Coringa! – diz a Mulher Gato – Olha só, Batman, pensei que você estivesse ocupado demais com a amazona insuportável para vir aqui atrás da gente. Está com saudades dos nossos bons tempos?

O ódio cresce em Batman, e o único pensamento que vem em sua mente é o de que precisa fazer Coringa e Selina Kyle pagarem pelo que fizeram a Diana. Nunca, em toda sua vida sentira um ódio tão profundo por duas pessoas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, tira de seu cinto de utilidades um batarangue e em um rápido movimento o lança na direção de Coringa. Mas, o palhaço já esperava por isso e joga na direção dos batarangue algumas bolinhas coloridas que explodem quando se chocam com os batarangue.

- Não vai conseguir me vencer desta forma, Batmanzinho! – zomba o palhaço psicopata – O que foi? Tá preocupado porque a amazona bobalhona tá a um passo de bater as botas junto com o bastardinho dela?

As palavras de Coringa apenas inflamam o ódio que Batman sente por ele e, sem pensar duas vezes, o Cavaleiro das Trevas parte para a ofensiva, em um combate corpo a corpo contra o palhaço psicopata.

Coringa não deixa por menos e também começa a atacar o Homem Morcego. Apesar de estar concentrado em atacar seu adversário, Batman não abre a guarda em sua defesa e o palhaço psicopata sente grande dificuldade em conseguir acertar um único golpe em seu adversário. Mas ele não desiste e continua atacando, procurando uma maneira de quebrar a defesa do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

E enquanto os dois inimigos mortais travam uma grande luta, Lanterna Verde e J'onn J'onzz começam a atacar Selina Kyle, que começa a defender-se dos golpes dos dois. Super Man continua na sua, apenas esperando o momento de intervir. Antes de saírem da Torre da Liga, ele e Batman haviam elaborado juntos uma estratégia.

Sorri, esperando o momento certo para agir.

Selina Kyle começa a desviar dos golpes que recebe de Lanterna Verde e J'onn, parecendo se divertir com isso. Ela sorri de forma sarcástica enquanto "brinca" com seus adversários. Passara anos enganado Batman debaixo do nariz dele, enganar o Lanterna Verde e o Marciano não será tão difícil. E, além de tudo, o dispositivo que Lex Luthor inventou impede que J'onn J'onzz leia sua mente, o que torna tudo muito mis divertido.

Sorrindo, Selina Kyle olha com satisfação o olhar perplexo do Caçador de Marte ao não conseguir ler sua mente. Sem perder tempo, ela acerta um soco no abdômen de seu inimigo.

- Qual o problema, Marciano? – zomba a Mulher Gato – Não consegue ler a minha mente?

- Não preciso ler sua mente para acabar com você. – responde o Caçador de Marte.

O Caçador de Marte olha para o Lanterna Verde e os dois se entendem apenas com um olhar, e decidem esperar o momento certo para atacarem em conjunto, como uma verdadeira equipe.

Selina não percebe a comunicação visual dos dois heróis, e sem pensar duas vezes pega seu chicote e o lança na direção de J'onn J'onzz, tentando acertar o pescoço dele, mas é impedida pelo Lanterna Verde, que cria um escudo com seu anel na direção dos dois.

Selina olha enfurecida para o escudo criado por John Stuart e sem pensar duas vezes, começa a atacar a defesa criada pelo Lanterna com seu chicote. A vilã está tão distraída e tão enfurecida que não percebe J'onn J'onzz ficar invisível e sumir no chão, surgindo logo atrás dela e a imobilizando, fazendo com que ela largue o chicote.

- Agora, Selina Kyle. – diz o Caçador de Marte – Você vai nos dizer tudo a respeito das substâncias venenosas que estão no sangue de Diana, nem que para isso eu tenho que lhe arrancar essa informação à força!

- Você é um completo idiota! – diz Selina Kyle com asco em sua voz – Acha mesmo que eu vou fazer alguma coisa para salvar aquela amazona infeliz e o bastardinho que ela espera? Eu quero mais é que os dois morram de uma vez!

Lanterna Verde sente um ódio tremendo ao ouvir as palavras da mulher Gato, pois não somente para ele, como para todos os Membros Fundadores e até mesmo para outros membros secundários, Diana e o bebê que ela espera são importantes demais. Tomada pela raiva, ele acerta um poderoso soco no estômago de Selina, sem se importar com mais nada, tudo o que importa agora é correr contra o tempo para salvar a vida de Diana e do bebê que ela espera.

- Veremos se você não vai falar! – diz o Lanterna Verde.

E enquanto o Lanterna Verde e J'onn J'onzz tentam arrancar alguma informação de Selina Kyle, Coringa e Batman continuam seu combate. O palhaço psicopata continua atacando sem parar o Cavaleiro das Trevas, mas nada parece surtir efeito contra seu pior inimigo, que está mais do que determinado a captura-lo mais uma vez para fazer com que ele fale de todos os seus planos para acabar com a vida de Diana e de sua filha.

Os ataques de Coringa só fazem com que ele se canse ainda mais enquanto Batman está em sua plena forma, parecendo não se cansar com a luta e esperando apenas o momento certo para agir.

E embora Batman esteja tomado pelo ódio e disposto a quase tudo para fazer com que Coringa pague pelo mal que está fazendo Diana e sua filha passar, sabe esperar pelo momento certo.

E esse momento irá chegar!

Porque agora, o mais importante é encontrar uma maneira de salvar Diana e sua filha. E por este motivo está se segurando e armou um plano junto com Super Man.

O vilão palhaço tenta mais uma vez acertar um soco em sua face, porém Batman defende-se com maestria mais uma vez, e ainda sorri de forma provocante para Coringa.

- Qual o problema, Coringa? – provoca o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Onde está o homem que afirmou que iria me destruir? Minha força é demais para você?

- Cale a boca Morcego infeliz! – diz Coringa começando a se enfurecer, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta acertar outro golpe no Cavaleiro das Trevas – Eu ainda vou vencer você!

E, dizendo estas palavras, Coringa dá o seu maior sorriso, e neste momento, Batman tem a plena certeza de que o palhaço está escondendo algo. Conhece Coringa bem demais para saber disso.

Super Man percebe que esta é sua hora de agir, e sem pensar duas vezes ataca Coringa, acertando nele um golpe que o joga longe, além de incapacitá-lo com sua força para que o palhaço não consiga fugir.

Após esse golpe, Coringa cai no chão, ofegante pelo golpe que recebera do Homem de Kripton. Leva uma de suas mãos ao diafragma para tentar melhorar sua respiração. Porém não tem tempo, pois o Cavaleiro das Trevas se aproxima dele e o segura pelo colarinho.

- E então, Coringa? – fiz o cavaleiro das Trevas dando um soco na face do vilão – Vai me dizer o que está aprontando por bem ou vou ter que arrancar a informação à toa?

- Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! – o palhaço psicopata começa a rir – O Batmanzinho acha que a porca amazona está protegida naquela espaçonave?

O ódio aumenta em Batman, e ele está prestes a desferir outro golpe em Coringa quando seu comunicador auricular toca.

- Batman na linha. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas atendendo ao comunicador auricular.

- Batman aqui é Shayera. – diz a thanagariana do outro lado da linha – Nós estamos com problemas aqui em cima!

- Que tipo de problemas? – pergunta o Cavaleiro de Gothan.

- A Torre da Liga está sendo atacada! – diz Shayera pelo comunicador auricular – Estrela Safira e Sinestro estão trazendo um time se super vilões! Já estamos contra atacando!

- Shayera, não saia de sua posição! – ordena Batman. – Deixe que os outros cuidem dos invasores. Eles conseguiram entrar?

- Não! – responde a thanagariana.

- Avise ao senhor incrível que a prioridade é não deixar que eles entrem! Defendam a Torre da Liga custe e custe custar e você mantenha a sua posição!

E dizendo estas palavras Batman desliga o comunicador auricular e dá de cara com um sorriso cruel de Coringa.

- Batmanzinho já sabe que meus companheiros estão neste momento tentando invadir o seu covil? – zomba o palhaço psicopata.

Batman perde sua paciência e acerta um forte soco na face sorridente de Coringa, porém o palhaço não reage e continua a sorrir.

- O Batmanzinho está muito preocupado com a amazona bobalhona? – zomba Coringa – Descobriu que seus planos geniais são sujeitos a falhas, Morceguinho?

Batman solta Coringa e o palhaço acaba caindo no chão. Por mais que queira dar uma lição ao palhaço Diana é mais importante no momento.

- Você ainda vai me pagar caro pelo que fez, Coringa. – diz Batman, antes de virar as costas para o palhaço – Super Man, J'onn, Lanterna Verde, vamos. A Torre da Liga está sob ataque, precisam de nós.

O Caçador de Marte solta Selina Kyle, que cai no chão e vira as costas para a mesma. Os Membros Fundadores se juntam ao redor do Lanterna Verde, que cria um escudo circular de energia com seu anel em volta dos mesmos para saírem voando, ruma a Torre da Liga, deixando Coringa e Selina Kyle sorridentes para trás.

- Deu tudo certo, Coringa. – diz Selina Kyle, levantando-se.

- Tem razão, Meau. – diz o Coringa com um sorriso psicopata em seu rosto – Está vendo isso, Lexzinho?

- Vi tudo e confesso que estou muito satisfeito com isso. – diz Lex Luthor chegando ao local e se encontrando com seus dois companheiros – Os idiotas caíram direitinho em nossa armadilha.

- Mas é óbvio que Batman e os outros vão vencer os caras que você mandou para atacar a Torre da Liga, Lex. – diz Selina Kyle.

- Certamente. – concorda Lex Luthor – Mas eles perceberão que a amazona e o bastardinho não estão mais seguros. E é exatamente isso que eu quero que eles percebam.

- E quando chegar o momento, eu vou adorar destruir de uma vez por todas o Batmanzinho! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

Lanterna Verde, equipado de seu anel de poder chega ao espaço junto com Batman, Super Man e J'onn J'onzz, onde os outros Membros da Liga da Justiça já conseguiram expulsar com uma grande luta os invasores, de forma que os Membros Fundadores não encontram mais vestígios de luta.

Eles entram na Torre da Liga e John desfaz o escudo com seu anel de poder. O Caçador de Marte e lanterna Verde vão falar com o Senhor Incrível para saber os detalhes do que tinha acontecido ali, enquanto Batman, Super Man e Flash vão diretamente para a enfermaria, os pensamentos do Cavaleiro de Gothan sem deixar a princesa um segundo sequer.

Na porta da enfermaria, encontram Shayera de braços cruzados esperando por eles. A thanagariana tem algumas teorias em mente sobre esta tentativa de ataque e quer compartilhá-las com Batman.

- Como está Diana? – pergunta o Cavaleiro das Trevas antes de qualquer outra coisa.

- Ela esta na mesma. – responde a ruiva com tristeza em sua voz – A injeção que Leslie tem aplicado de hora em hora faz com que ela e o bebê não sintam dor, mas não sabemos até quando isto será suficiente.

- Pelo menos ela e o bat bebê não estão sentindo dor. – diz Flash, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Mas há coisas que devemos conversar neste momento. – Super Man muda de assunto – Diana é muito importante, mas eu tenho impressão de que caímos em uma armadilha.

- Penso a mesma coisa. – Shayera concorda com o amigo.

- Não é apenas impressão. – afirma o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Nós realmente caímos em duas armadilhas.

- Caímos? – pergunta Flash sem entender.

- Sim. – confirma o Cavaleiro de Gothan – A primeira armadinha foi a que deixou Diana nesta situação. E a segunda foi à distração criada por Coringa e por Selina Kyle, para nos fazer ir até a Terra atrás deles enquanto atacavam a Torre da Liga. Coringa sabia que os deixaríamos de lado para voltar, e era esta reação que ele queria ter certeza.

- Por quê? – pergunta o homem mais rápido do mundo sem conseguir entender o raciocínio do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Para ele ter certeza de que Diana realmente se tornou nosso ponto fraco. – diz Batman, respondendo a pergunta de Flash – E agora ele tem esta certeza.

- Então era como eu imaginava. – afirma Shayera – O que só deixa Diana e o bebê correndo mais perigo. Eles acabaram de ter a certeza de que tanto Diana quanto o bebê que ela espera são nossos ponto fracos.

- Mas há uma peça que não se encaixa nisso tudo. – O Cavaleiro de Gothan continua expondo seu raciocínio.

- Que peça? – pergunta o Homem de Kripton.

- Coringa é esperto, mas não a ponto de organizar planos tão bem elaborados assim. – afirma o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Agora, com a cabeça um pouco mais fria, começo a perceber que tudo isso foi bem elaborado demais para ser obra de Coringa.

- Então é a Mulher Gato que está planejando tudo? – pergunta Flash, querendo entender melhor o raciocínio de Batman.

- Pouco provável. – continua Batman – Este planejamento todo e planos tão perfeitos assim não são obra de nenhum dos dois, muito menos a união de todos aqueles vilões.

- Então você acha que tem alguém se escondendo por trás dos dois? – pergunta Super Man.

Batman não tem tempo de responder a pergunta do amigo, pois neste momento Questão chega e se junta aos amigos.

- Eu estava procurando por você, Batman. – diz o Homem da Máscara sem Rosto – Imaginei que estaria aqui.

- Qual o problema? – pergunta o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Preciso que venha até o laboratório comigo. – continua Questão – Encontrei algo que tenho certeza de que é de seu interesse.

Sem dizer mais uma única palavra, Batman segue Questão até o laboratório onde o companheiro estava pesquisando. Questão leva o Cavaleiro das Trevas diretamente para um dos microscópios em que deixou separada uma amostra de sangue de Diana.

- Quero que veja isto. – diz Questão.

Batman faz o que Questão pede e olha no microscópio, por uma pequena fração de segundo, não consegue ver nada de diferente ali, mas, acaba conseguindo ver o que Questão quer que ele veja.

Não é nenhum botânico, mas já ouvira falar neste tipo de substância, é um milagre Diana e sua filha ainda estarem viva com esta substância em seus corpos.

- Isso é altamente letal. – diz Batman, mais para si mesmo do que para Questão.

- Já identificamos que no sangue de Diana corre veneno de uma planta chamada Cicuta douglasii. – afirma Questão – Agora pelo menos temos uma pista de onde encontrar a cura.

- Esta planta é bastante rara. – diz Batman, ainda olhando no microscópio – Vou precisar de uma amostra da planta para desenvolver o antídoto.

- Eu e Lanterna Verde vamos atrás desta planta. – afirma Super Man, que acaba de chegar acompanhado do Lanterna Verde – Só precisa nos dizer onde encontra-la.

- Direi. – diz Batman – Porque agora tenho certeza absoluta de que conseguirei criar um antídoto para salvar a vida de Diana e de minha filha.


	55. Veneno - Parte V

Batman sai do laboratório e vai direto para a sala de conferências, sentando em frente ao computador mais potente que eles possuem e abrindo todas as ferramentas de pesquisas disponíveis no computador. Será fácil descobrir a localização da planta e, com uma amostra dela tem certeza de que será capaz de desenvolver um antídoto para salvar a vida de Diana e de sua filha.

Sem perder tempo, digita o nome da planta: Cicuta douglasii e em seguida clica diretamente em "pesquisa avançada". Menos de um segundo depois, milhares de resultados aparecem bem diante dos olhos de Batman, ele clica em um deles e começa a ler tudo sobre a planta cujo veneno corre nas veias de Diana.

Totalmente concentrado no que está lendo, Batman mal percebe a entrada dos outros Membros Fundadores que se colocam ao lado dele na sala de conferências.

- Algum avanço, Bruce? – pergunta o homem de Kripton.

- Esta é uma planta muito rara e que possui um veneno letal. – responde o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Encontrei dois lugares em que vocês encontrarão amostras da planta. Dividam-se em dois grupos, vão e voltem o mais rápido possível. Vocês sabem que nós não temos tempo a perder.

- Onde encontraremos a planta? – Shayera vai direto ao ponto.

- Na Colômbia e na América do Norte, nas fronteiras do Alasca. – responde Batman, ainda concentrado em suas pesquisas – Esses são os únicos dois lugares do mundo em que essa planta pode ser encontrada e por este motivo vocês precisam me trazer uma amostra dela, custe o que custar.

- Pode deixar com a gente, Morcegão! – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Shayera, Flash e Super Man, vocês devem ir até a Colômbia enquanto J'onn e Lanterna Verde irão até as fronteiras do Alasca. – continua o Cavaleiro de Gothan – E tomem bastante cuidado, se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, vocês encontrarão companhia nestes dois lugares.

- Você acha que terão inimigos a espreita, não, é, Batman? – pergunta o Caçador de Marte.

- Não somente acho, como tenho certeza. – responde Batman – Agora vão, não temos tempo a perder, a vida de Diana e da minha filha depende de vocês.

- Vamos. – diz Shayera.

Os cinco Membros Fundadores se despedem de Batman com um aceno de mão e partem para a Colômbia e para o Alasca.

Ao se ver sozinho, Batman novamente volta sua atenção para suas pesquisas, querendo saber no menor tempo possível tudo o que for possível sobre a planta venenosa e, mais importante de tudo, como se produzir m antídoto para a mesma.

Analisando o sangue de Diana, descobriu que não fora somente a substâncias da planta que fora usada no gás absorvido por sua princesa, como também substancias do gás favorito de seu velho inimigo Espantalho. E para este último, conhece bem demais um antídoto, pois não fora uma nem duas vezes que precisara dele.

Sua atenção se volta para sua pesquisa, e pela primeira vez desde que Diana fora envenenada seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso ao ver que encontrou o que procura, a forma de se produzir um antídoto e salvar sua princesa e sua filha.

Seus olhos vão vagando pelas palavras e sua mente absorvendo as várias formas que se existem para se preparar antídotos contra o poderoso veneno produzido pela planta. Fica satisfeito ao descobrir que o antídoto é cem por cento eficaz. Não poderia ficar mais satisfeito.

Se Coringa, Selina Kyle e a mente por trás dos dois quer ver tanto Diana quanto sua filha mortas, não terão este gostinho, nem agora nem nunca. Protegerá as duas até o fim.

Shayera, Flash e Super Man acabam de chegar tele transportados para a Colômbia, e estão de cara com uma floresta densa e pesada, onde árvores dos mais diversos tipos, cobertas por musgos crescem altas, poderosas e imponentes, tornando a região difícil de explorar para pessoas comuns. Mas não para três dos sete Membros Fundadores da Liga da Justiça, que estão dispostos a tudo para conseguirem uma amostra da planta para Batman.

- É aqui? – pergunta o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Parece que sim. – responde o Homem de Aço – O Batman jamais erraria.

- E como vamos encontrar a planta? – pergunta novamente Flash.

- Nós vimos fotos dela na Torre da Liga. – diz Shayera – Além do mais, Questão imprimiu algumas fotos dela e deu para mim e para John, para que possamos localizar a planta mais depressa.

- Ahá. – responde Flash.

- É melhor começarmos a busca. – continua Super Man – Quanto mais ficamos aqui conversando, mais tempo estamos perdendo e não sabemos quanto tempo mais Diana e o bebê irão conseguir resistir.

- Concordo. – diz a thanagariana.

Os três adentram a densa floresta e Shayera usa sua clava para ir abrindo caminho por entre a mata, que é de muito difícil acesso, o que facilita para que os três comecem a procurar pela planta.

Tudo o que eles querem é encontrar a planta o mais rápido possível, mas esta está se mostrando uma missão complicada, pois entre musgos que encobrem as plantas, todas parecem exatamente iguais. Mas, isto não impede os três de continuarem a busca e, sem se importar com mais nada além de encontrar o que buscam, começam a tirar o musgo de todas as plantas que acham parecidas com a que buscam, na tentativa de encontrar a Cicuta douglasii, e o fato de estarem demorando a encontrar não tira nem um pouco a determinação de seus corações.

Para eles, tudo o que importa é encontrarem a planta para que Batman possa desenvolver o antídoto que salvará a vida de Diana e do bebê, e nenhum deles irá voltar para a Torre da Liga de mãos vazias.

- Está difícil. – diz Flash – Essas plantas me parecem todas iguais.

- É. – concorda Super Man – Mas nós não podemos desistir. Se o Batman diz que vamos encontrar esta planta por aqui, é porque nós vamos encontrar ela por aqui.

- Concordo. – completa Shayera – E quanto menos tempo nós perdermos conversando mais rápido poderemos encontrar esta planta maldita!

Super Man, usando sua super audição, começa a escutar risadas ao longe e imediatamente reconhece a voz de quem esta risada maligna e perturbadora pertence. Imediatamente seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso involuntário.

- E parece que nós estamos perto. – diz o Homem de Aço.

- Por que está dizendo isto, super? – pergunta Flash, sem entender o que o amigo quer dizer.

- Acabo de escutar a risada do Coringa não muito longe daqui. – continua Super Man – E isto só pode significar uma coisa.

- Que nós estamos muito perto. – completa a thanagariana.

- Exatamente. – diz o Homem de Kripton – Venham comigo. Minha intuição está me dizendo que o Coringa está exatamente no local onde a planta que estamos procurando se encontra.

- Vamos lá! – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo.

Super Man guia Shayera e Flash na direção em que ouvira a risada psicopata de Coringa e, não demora muito para que os três Membros Fundadores encontrem não somente o vilão palhaço, como também Cobra Venenosa e Sombra.

- Olha só quem chegou, os idiotas fora de moda da Justiça. – zomba Coringa – Mas onde está o Batmanzinho? Pensei que o Morceguinho estaria aqui com os panacas!

- Não é da sua conta onde Batman está ou deixa de estar! – diz Super Man.

- Que pena! – Coringa continua a zombar – A mamãe não ensinou o escoteirinho a ter mais educação com os inimigos?

- Cala essa sua boca, palhaço! – diz Flash, irritado, depois que Coringa machucou a princesa e o seu sobrinho, começou a odiá-lo profundamente.

Shayera é mais esperta e olha para o que Coringa e seus dois amiguinhos tentam bloquear com seus corpos, a Cicuta douglasii. Sorri. Enfim acharam. Agora é só questão de tempo para que consigam entregar a planta a Batman para que ele desenvolva o antídoto.

A thanagariana dá um olhar bastante sugestivo para Super Man e Flash, e os dois entendem na hora o sinal da ruiva e, sem perder tempo, os três partem para o ataque. Super Man enfrenta Coringa, Shayera encara Sombra e o Cobra Venenosa sobra para Flash.

Tomados pela fúria e por um desejo forte e intenso de salvar a vida não apenas de Diana, mas também da criança que ela espera, os três Membros Fundadores já começam o combate dando tudo o que eles tem, para acabarem com a luta o mais rápido possível.

No Alasca, J'onn J'onzz e Lanterna Verde enfrentam os mesmos tipos de problemas que seus amigos, pois também encontraram a Cicuta douglasii, mas estão prestes a começar um combate contra Mulher Gato e Sinestro, que estão ali na inútil tentativa de tentar impedir os dois Membros Fundadores da Liga da Justiça consigam o seu objetivo.

Lanterna Verde enfrenta Sinestro enquanto o Caçador de Marte começa uma batalha contra Selina Kyle. As lutas não são difíceis, já que os poderes e a determinação dos Membros da liga da Justiça não se comparam aos poderes dos vilões, e, em pouco tempo, Selina Kyle e Sinestro não tem alternativa a não ser sair em retirada.

Após colocar os dois vilões para correr, os dois membros fundadores pegam umas três mudas da planta que poderá salvar a vida de Diana e do bebê.

- Conseguimos. – diz o Lanterna Verde.

- Agora precisamos voltar para a Torre da liga o mais rápido possível. – completa o Caçador de Marte – Batman deve estar nos esperando.

- Vamos.

Na enfermaria da Torre da Liga, Batman está ao lado de Diana, que dorme com a respiração entre cortante, graças às várias injeções que Leslie tem aplicado de hora em hora, para impedir que tanto Diana quanto o bebê morram por conta do veneno que corre pelas veias da princesa.

Suas mãos seguram uma das mãos cada vez mais frias de Diana, ele simplesmente não consegue evitar uma pontada de dor e de impotência que sente em seu coração. Sente-se imensamente culpado pelo que aconteceu a Diana e a sua filha, pois, se não fosse por ter escondido dela que Selina Kyle já tinha conhecimento de sua gravidez, a princesa jamais teria caído na armadilha da Mulher Gato.

Porém, o que mais lhe preocupa no momento é sua teoria de que existe uma mente por trás destes ataques, pois tudo está sincronizado demais para ser obra tanto do palhaço quanto de Selina, nenhum dos dois é capaz de armar algo sem deixar qualquer tipo de ponta solta, e é exatamente isso que o faz ter certeza absoluta de que há uma mente criminosa brilhante por trás de tudo isso.

Olha para o rosto adormecido de Diana, e o quanto ela se esforça para respirar, tem certeza de que cada incursão respiratória tem exigido muito dela. Tudo por conta de sua grande irresponsabilidade!

- Aguente só mais um pouco, Diana. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas beijando a mão fria da princesa das amazonas – Eles já devem estar chegando.

Na Colômbia, Super Man, Shayera e Flash não encontraram dificuldades em derrotar Coringa, Sombra e Cobra Venenosa, e os três fingiram bater em retirada, apenas para observarem os três Membros Fundadores colherem mudas da planta e serem tele transportados de volta a Torre da liga.

Com um sorriso maligno em seu rosto, Coringa volta a surgir, acompanhando de seus dois amigos, Selina Kyle, Sinestro e Lex Luthor.

- Descobriu o que queria, Lexzinho? – pergunta o palhaço psicopata com um sorriso confiante.

- Você sabe que sim Coringa. – responde Lex Luthor pouco com a proximidade do Coringa – E quer sair de cima de mim, idiota?

- Ahá, Lexzinho, magoei! – reclama Coringa.

- O que você queria descobrir, Lex? – pergunta Sinestro, incapaz de conter sua curiosidade.

- Eu desconfiava de que Batman não iria aparecer nem aqui e nem no Alasca. – Lex Luthor começa a expor sua teoria – Só precisava ter certeza disso.

- E por que você precisava ter certeza disso? – questiona Cobra Venenosa.

- Você é burro ou só se finge? – diz Lex Luthor, se controlando para não perder a calma – Esqueceu que eu expliquei que Coringa e a Mulher Gato descobriram que o Batman estava à frente do esquema de segurança para proteger a amazona e o bastardinho?

- E daí? – Cobra Venenosa continua a questionar – Nós não já sabíamos disso?

Lex Luthor dá um face palm. Por que tem que estar cercado por idiotas? Mas, apesar de alguns de seus companheiros não terem um cérebro tão privilegiado quanto o seu, pelo menos eles sabem cumprir ordens muito bem, e tem servido bem demais a seus objetivos.

E, o ataque de agora serviu para provar suas teorias a respeito de Batman, e que ainda não compartilhou e nem compartilhará com ninguém por enquanto suas suspeitas não se tornarem concretas. E, tem quase certeza de que elas se tornarão.

Agora é esperar Batman desenvolver o antídoto para a amazona e o bastardinho e esperar que a amazona se torne mortal, para que possa dar entrada na segunda parte de seu plano e confirmar suas suspeitas.

Na Torre da Liga, Batman continua ao lado de Diana, quando vê a porta da enfermaria se abrindo e seus amigos chegando. Os cinco estão juntos e Batman sabe que eles conseguiram encontrar a planta sem que eles precisem dizer uma palavra se quer.

- Onde está a planta? – pergunta Batman, indo direto ao ponto.

- Já está no laboratório. – responde Super Man.

- O Questão e o Senhor Destino já começaram a analisar as amostras da planta. – continua J'onn J'onzz.

- E como é que está a princesa? – pergunta Flash, preocupado.

- Piorando. – responde Batman – Por isso não posso perder um minuto sequer aqui. Shayera, quero que você fique aqui com Diana e não saia do lado dela enquanto eu estiver no laboratório com o Senhor Destino e com o Questão desenvolvendo um antídoto para Diana e para a minha filha.

- Pode deixar. – diz a thanagariana – Não sairei do lado de Diana nem mesmo por um segundo, Batman.

- Ótimo. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Morcegão, eu vou ficar aqui com a Shayera olhando pela princesa. – diz Flash.

- Tudo bem. – responde Batman – Estou indo para os laboratórios agora.

E, dizendo estas palavras, Batman vai para o laboratório seguido por Super Man, Lanterna Verde e J'onn J'onzz. Lá, os Membros Fundadores encontram-se com o Questão e com o Senhor Destino, que já estão trabalhando na preparação de um antídoto para Diana.

- Como estão indo com a análise da planta? – pergunta Batman, indo direto ao ponto.

- Conseguimos extrair a seiva da planta. – diz o Senhor Destino – Agora devemos trabalhar todos juntos para fazermos o antídoto, pois ele é difícil de fazer.

Assim, Batman e os outros começam a trabalhar para conseguirem produzir um antídoto para salvar a vida de Diana e do bebê que ela espera. É um trabalho árduo e, os Membros da liga da Justiça passam a noite inteira trabalhando nisso, sem nem ao menos terem tempo para descansar.

Assim a noite se passa e chega um novo dia, e tanto o Batman quanto os outros se sentem exaustos, pois passaram a noite inteira trabalhando para conseguirem o antídoto, mas tiveram seus esforços recompensados, pois o Cavaleiro das Trevas tem em suas mãos o antídoto que salvará a vida de Diana e de sua filha.

Sem perder tempo, o Cavaleiro das Trevas deixa o laboratório e segue direto para a enfermaria, onde Shayera e Flash ainda estão ao lado de Diana, junto com Leslie, que tem olheiras em seu rosto por ficar acordada monitorando o estado de saúde da princesa e do bebê.

- Como ela está? – pergunta o cavaleiro das Trevas, sem controlar a ansiedade e a preocupação em sua voz.

- Não vou mentir, Batman. – diz Leslie, com tristeza em sua voz – Ela está piorando a cada minuto.

- A princesa não está nada bem. – comenta Flash.

- Você conseguiu? – pergunta a thanagariana.

- Sim. – responde o Cavaleiro de Gothan – Hora de aplicar o antídoto em Diana.

Batman entrega a Leslie um tubo de ensaio com um líquido meio rosado, e imediatamente a médica prepara uma seringa para colocar o líquido, pois o que eles menos tem é tempo a perder.

A médica coloca todo o conteúdo do tubo de ensaio na seringa e em seguida aplica o antídoto na veia do braço esquerdo da princesa das amazonas. Por um momento, os quatro ficam em um profundo silêncio, apenas observando a princesa respirar com dificuldade e ouvindo o som dos próprios corações que batem rápido devido a grande ansiedade.

- Quanto tempo até termos certeza de que funcionou, Morcegão? – pergunta o homem mais rápido do mundo.

- Entre três e quatro horas. – responde Batman.

- Tudo isso? – questiona Flash – E enquanto isso temos que ficar assim nessa ansiedade toda?

- Exatamente. – responde Batman.

O silencio volta a reinar na enfermaria e Shayera puxa uma poltrona para que Batman se sente ao lado do leito de Diana, ele o faz e segura uma das mãos da princesa, envolvendo ela com as duas. Em seguida, Shayera faz sinal para que Flash e Leslie deixem a enfermaria junto com ela, para que Batman possa ficar sozinho com Diana.

Quando Batman se vê sozinho com a princesa de sua vida, levanta-se e beija o rosto escaldante de Diana, em um gesto de amor, carinho e preocupação. Quer ver ela e sua filha fora de perigo o mais rápido possível, e por isso se empenhara tanto. Sem se importar consigo mesmo. Para ele, só o que importa é salvar a vida de Diana e sua filha.

E neste momento de dor e sofrimento, mentalmente relembra e reafirma para si mesmo a promessa que fez para Diana, que não deixará nada e nem ninguém machucar a ela e a sua filha!

Protegerá Diana e sua filha de Coringa, Selina Kyle e quem quer que esteja manipulando os dois. Pois para ele tudo o que importa é Diana e sua filha, e toda a luz que sua princesa trouxe para sua vida cercada pelas trevas.

Cansado, volta a sentar-se na poltrona e ainda segurando uma das delicadas mãos de Diana, fecha seus olhos e não percebe a escuridão de um sono inquieto o tomando por completo.

Acorda cerca de cinco horas depois, sobressaltado, e encontra Leslie examinando Diana. Sem pensar duas vezes, leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto de Diana e percebe a temperatura corporal dela normal, a febre se fora.

- Como ela está, Leslie? – pergunta sem rodeios o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Pode ficar tranquilo, Batman. – responde a médica – tanto Diana quanto sua filha já estão totalmente fora de perigo.


	56. Veneno - Parte VI

Batman sente todos os músculos de seu corpo relaxar ao ouvir as palavras de Leslie, e pela primeira vez dede que Diana fora envenenada consegue sentir o doce sabor do alivio. Conseguira salvá-la a tempo! Ela e sua filha estão fora de perigo!

- Tem certeza? – pergunta o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Absoluta. – responde a médica – O antídoto realmente funcionou e até a febre dela já baixou. Diana e o bebê estão fora de perigo. Ela só vai precisar de um pouco de descanso. Vou deixar você a sós com ela.

E, após dizer estas palavras, a médica deixa novamente à enfermaria, e Batman volta a ficar a sós com a princesa das amazonas.

Ao se ver sozinho com a mulher que ama, Bruce Wayne retira a sua máscara de Batman, expondo seu rosto, tira suas luvas e leva suas mãos ao rosto de Diana, agora sem febre, e mais uma vez se sente aliviado ao saber que sua princesa está enfim salva do veneno de Espantalho e Hera Venenosa.

Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida... Aos oito anos de idade, tivera o que considerou a pior dor de sua vida, perder seus pais, o foi isso que causou a sua transformação em Batman, mas o que sentiu ao ver Diana e sua filha quase morrerem pelas mãos de seus inimigos foi infinitamente pior...

Diana lhe deu tudo... Deu-lhe amor... Deu-lhe uma família... Deu-lhe luz... E lhe deu uma chance de recomeçar... Com sua personalidade forte, seu jeito doce uma paixão que só revela para ele, ela o conquistou por completo e agora ela se tornou o centro de seu mundo, e não precisa de um mundo em que ela não exista.

Bruce volta a segurar uma das mãos de Diana, e se surpreende ao perceber que ela aperta sua mão. Volta seus olhos para o rosto da princesa das amazonas e sorri aliviado ao ver os olhos azuis da princesa das amazonas olhando para ele.

Instintivamente, se aproxima do corpo de Diana e a abraça, com todo o cuidado e com todo carinho. Senta-se na cama em que a princesa está deitada e a senta em seu colo, abraçando-a, sentindo o calor do corpo dela de encontro ao seu, e todo seu ser é invadido pelo calor do corpo de sua amada.

- Bruce... – sussurra Diana com uma voz bastante fraca.

- Shhh! – diz Bruce levando seu dedo indicador a boca em sinal de silêncio – Não fale, meu amor.

- Bruce...

- Já disse para não falar, você precisa descansar para repor suas energias.

- Nosso filho...

- Nossa filha, minha querida, está bem. Ela está salva, assim como você.

- Bruce...

- Não fale, Diana. – Bruce a abraça com mais força e de forma protetora – Quero que você se recupere logo, querida. Você vai ficar bem, e nossa filha também.

Diana se sente reconfortada nos braços de Bruce, sente a segurança que seu bebê precisa. Seu filho, que quase perdeu... Se lembrar deste fato faz com que lágrimas caiam sem parar por seu rosto, pois a simples lembrança faz com que se sinta repleta de culpa, pois agora, um pouco tarde demais, finalmente consegue perceber como fora tola ao cair na armadilha da Mulher Gato...

- Me perdoe, Bruce... – a princesa consegue pronunciar as palavras que estão presas em seu coração.

Em resposta, Bruce abraça Diana com mais força, querendo proteger a ela e a sua filha. Não quer que ela se sinta culpada pelo que aconteceu, pois sabe perfeitamente que ela não tem culpa nenhuma. Não quer que ela carregue uma culpa que de forma alguma pertence a ela. Se existe um culpado por tudo isto ter acontecido, este culpado é ele.

- A culpa não é sua, princesa. – responde o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- É sim, Bruce... – continua a princesa das amazonas ainda com a voz fraca – Se eu não tivesse caído na armadilha de Selina Kyle, não teria colocado a vida de nosso filho como coloquei... Ele quase morreu, e a culpa foi minha...

Bruce sente dor ao ouvir as palavras da princesa, e discorda de cada uma delas. Ao contrário do que ela pensa, o único responsável por permitir que isto acontecesse, fora ela.

- Não querida, a culpa é toda minha.

- Sua...? – Diana pergunta, confusa – Não, Bruce... A culpa não foi sua... Foi minha... Eu não deveria ter caído nas provocações daquela mulher...

Vendo o desespero e a culpa nas palavras de sua amada princesa, Bruce decide que está na hora de contar a ela a verdade sobre o porquê de não apenas ela, mas todos eles terem caído na armadilha montada não apenas por Selina Kyle, mas também da pessoa que tem certeza de que está por trás dos dois, os controlando e manipulando.

- Diana, nada do que aconteceu nos últimos dias foi culpa sua, ao contrário, a culpa é toda minha. Pois há algo que não lhe contei, princesa.

- Do que está falando? – pergunta a princesa com a voz confusa e fraca.

Decidido, Bruce resolve contar a verdade, para que ela saiba a gravidade da situação.

- Querida, há algo que eu e os outros escondemos de você. – continua o Cavaleiro de Gothan – Como você deve ter notado, Selina Kyle, Coringa e todos os outros vilões já sabem que você está grávida.

Por uma pequena fração de segundo a princesa das amazonas se choca com as palavras de Bruce. Mas no segundo seguinte lhe chegam à compreensão. E agora tudo faz sentido. E por tudo fazer sentido consegue compreender o tamanho da armadilha em que caíra.

- Conte-me tudo, por favor.

E Bruce decide contar. Conta para sua princesa tudo o que descobriu, desde o dia em que assistiu pela câmera de segurança Selina Kyle no shopping, e descobrindo sobre sua gravidez. Conta também como em reunião ele e os outros Membros Fundadores decidiram esconder isso dela, por conta da gravidez que tem se mostrado de risco. Conta também de como chegara à conclusão de que existe uma mente criminosa brilhante por trás das ações dos vilões, e que só não contara a ela por medo de a preocupação fazer mal ao bebê.

Diana escuta com atenção cada palavra de Bruce, percebendo o perigo que tanto ela quantos eu filho correram. Se estivesse em plena forma, a Mulher Gato, Coringa e quem quer que fossem jamais seriam pareis para ela, porém, a cada dia, a cada hora, perde mais e mais seus poderes, e isto se refletiu perfeitamente bem na armadilha que caíra.

Não consegue segurar as lágrimas que caem incessantemente por seu rosto enquanto termina de escutar os relatos de Bruce, chegando à conclusão de que os dois erraram. Ela, por ter caído tão facilmente nas provocações e na armadilha de Selina Kyle e ele por escondido dela a verdade.

- Você sabe que nós dois erramos, não é, Bruce?

Os olhos azuis da princesa encaram o olhar penetrante de Bruce Wayne e o Cavaleiro das Trevas entende perfeitamente bem o que ela quer dizer.

- Sei, querida. Agora compreendo que nós dois erramos.

- Bruce, se quisermos que nosso filho continue crescendo em segurança não podemos continuar agindo desta forma, meu amor. Você não pode continuar a me esconder as coisas como vem fazendo. Como eu disse, nós dois erramos,, eu errei por cair tão facilmente nas provocações de nossa inimiga e você e os outros por me esconderem a verdade. Isso não pode continuar assim.

Bruce sabe que Diana diz a verdade, que eles não podem continuar assim. Tentando proteger tanto a ela quanto a sua filha, acabou agindo de forma errada e colocou ambas em perigo. E jamais será capaz de se perdoar por isso.

- Você tem razão, princesa.

- Você entende, não é, Bruce? Não pode continuar a me esconder as coisas, agora que nossos inimigos sabem que eu estou grávida, nosso bebê corre muito mais perigo, meu amor. Não quero perder o nosso filho, eu já sinto ele dentro de mim, já o amo. E sei que você o ama também.

- Sim, minha querida, você sabe que eu amo a nossa filha.

- Então vamos lutar juntos por ele, Bruce. Vamos lutar juntos pela vida do nosso bebê, o fruto do amor mútuo que sentimos um pelo outro. Não vamos deixar que mais nada de ruim aconteça a ele, e para isso precisamos estar juntos, os dois, sem segredos. Sem que você me esconda às coisas por medo.

Bruce sabe que as palavras de Diana são cobertas de razão, e tem que lutar contra muitos tabus e derrubar muitos muros que construiu em torno de si mesmo durante todos os anos escuros e sombrios de sua vida. Sabe que não será fácil quebrar suas próprias barreiras, mas, por Diana e sua filha, terá que ser capaz de fazer isso.

- Você está certa, minha querida. Não vou mentir para você e dizer que daqui para a frente as coisas serão fáceis, porque não serão. Agora nossos inimigos sabem que você está grávida, e sei que você já deduziu que eles tentarão fazer de tudo para que nossa filha não nasça.

- Eu sei, Bruce. E agora você está sendo de todo sincero. Vamos lutar juntos pelo nosso filho, não deixaremos que ninguém faça mal a ele. Sei que a cada dia estou mais perto de me tornar uma mortal, mas isto não impede que lutemos juntos. A partir de agora, vamos proteger nosso bebê juntos.

E, após dizer estas palavras Diana aproxima seu rosto da face de seu amado Cavaleiro das Trevas, e encosta seus lábios nos dele, em um beijo carinhoso e repleto de amor. Bruce retribui o beijo, mas de forma leve, pois sabe que sua amada princesa precisa descansar, afinal ela acaba de passar por um envenenamento e não sabe quanto tempo irá se passar até ela se recuperar por completo.

Relutante, ele afasta-se da princesa e termina o beijo.

- Diana, não, você precisa recuperar as suas forças, minha querida.

- Sinto meu corpo bastante cansado, e ainda me sinto um pouco tonta.

- Por isso você precisa repousar para recuperar suas forças. Lembre-se, princesa, de que você também precisa pensar em nossa filha.

- É menino.

- Menina. Mas isto não vem ao caso agora, querida. Quero que você descanse, pois você ainda não está totalmente recuperada.

Bruce sente o corpo de sua amada princesa das amazonas se aconchegar junto ao seu, e alguns minutos depois percebe que ela realmente dormiu. Sorri. Seu primeiro sorriso depois que ela fora envenenada. Um sorriso de alívio, por saber que ela realmente vai ficar bem.

Com todo o cuidado, o Cavaleiro das Trevas se levanta e deita o corpo adormecido de sua amada princesa das amazonas na cama, ajeita o travesseiro para ela e deposita um carinhoso beijo na testa dela. Então levas suas mãos ao ventre avolumado de Diana, e sente um leve tremor, sinal de que sua filha está bem. Apaga a luz e deixa a enfermaria, para que Diana possa descansar bastante sem ser incomodada.

Nos corredores da enfermaria, encontra-se com Super Man e Shayera, que olham para ele totalmente ansiosos.

- Como está a Diana? – pergunta a thanagariana, indo direto ao ponto.

- Totalmente fora de perigo. – responde o Cavaleiro de Gothan.

Shayera e Super Man respiram aliviados ao ouvir as palavras de Batman, felizes por ouvirem as palavras vindas diretamente da boca de Bruce Wayne. É claro que já haviam recebido a notícia da médica, que havia dito que o antídoto havia funcionado, mas ouvir as palavras vindas diretamente da boca de Bruce Wayne é totalmente diferente.

- Fico aliviado em saber disso, Bruce. – diz o homem de Kripton – Você sabe que estávamos tão preocupados com Diana quanto você.

- Sei perfeitamente bem. – responde Batman.

- Você deixou ela sozinha, Batman? – questiona a thanagariana.

- Deixei ela dormindo. – responde o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Como eu disse, ela precisa descansar para que recobre as energias.

- E vocês conversaram? – pergunta Super Man.

- Pouco. – responde o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Ela precisa descansar, como eu já disse. Por isso dissemos um ao outro somente o essencial. Vamos até a sala de conferências nos encontrarmos com os outros, tem algo que preciso contar a vocês.

Os três vão para a sala de conferências e se reúnem com os outros Membros Fundadores, que já estão esperando por eles, todos querendo saber da boca do próprio Batman as notícias sobre Diana. O Cavaleiro das Trevas conta apenas que Diana está salva, e que contou a ela que Selina Kyle e Coringa sabem da gravidez.

Muito superficialmente, o Cavaleiro das Trevas conta que Diana lhe pedira para que a partir de agora não esconda nada dela, mas não conta os detalhes particulares desta conversa que tiveram.

- E você concordou com o que Diana lhe pediu? – pergunta o Caçador de Marte.

- Concordei. – responde o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Pelo bem de Diana e de minha filha. Vocês sabem que Diana e minha filha estão correndo um perigo bem maior do que eu imaginava. Então fui obrigado a concordar com Diana, quando ela disse que não pode ficar as cegas.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com ela. – diz o Lanterna Verde – A partir de agora nossas ações precisam ser muito bem planejadas e não será nada bom que Diana não saiba o que está acontecendo, pois não sabemos o que nossos inimigos irão aprontar.

- E acima de tudo não sabemos quem está por trás dos dois. – continua Batman.

- Morcegão, você ainda acha que tem alguém por trás do Coringa e da Mulher Gato? – pergunta Flash.

- Não acho, tenho certeza. – responde o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Minha opinião é a mesma de antes, e, custe o que custar eu vou descobrir quem está controlando Coringa e Selina Kyle.

- E como sempre nós iremos te ajudar. – diz Super Man – Nós estamos juntos nessa, Bruce!

- Eu sei. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Os seis terminam a reunião, chegando a conclusão de que a prioridade agora é, descobrir quem está por trás das ações de seus inimigos. E Batman está mais do que disposto a isso. Fará o impossível para proteger Diana e sua filha, pois as duas agora são prioridade em sua vida.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas volta para a enfermaria e encontra Diana ainda dormindo, e volta a se sentar na poltrona ao lado da cama dela, sentindo o cansaço que finalmente começa a se abater sobre ele. Fecha seus olhos e em pouco tempo cai na escuridão do sono, sendo dominado totalmente por ela.

A princesa das amazonas acorda horas depois, sentindo-se menos cansada e muito melhor, não sente mais as dores que sentiu com o veneno, muito menos o seu sangue queimar em suas veias... Nem o medo demasiado que teve de perder seu precioso bebê... Graças a Bruce, tudo isso se fora... Vira o inferno em vida

Ela olha para o lado e vê Batman a encarando, com um olhar cheio de preocupações.

- Como se sente? – pergunta o Cavaleiro de Gothan.

- Muito melhor. – responde Diana.

Pela voz de sua princesa, Bruce sabe que Diana diz a verdade, acordara há pouco e viu que ela voltara a respirar de acordo com os parâmetros da normalidade, e o coração dela parara de bater de forma totalmente descompassada.

Realmente este pesadelo acabou.

- Leslie já está vindo, querida. – continua Bruce – Ela precisa te examinar para saber se realmente você e nossa filha estão bem.

- Filho.

Bruce não quer discutir neste momento com ela o sexo do bebê. Sente um ímpeto sem tamanho, uma vontade imensa de beijá-la, de sentir o calor da pele dela na sua, sentir os lábios da princesa nos seus.

E, seguindo os seus instintos, ele a beija com toda a sua paixão, com todo o ímpeto de seu coração. Diana corresponde da mesma forma, e abre sua boca em um claro convite. A língua do Cavaleiro das Trevas começa a explorar a boca de Diana, e ela sente seu corpo começar a se incendiar com o toque de seu amado, de uma forma que somente Bruce Wayne é capaz de fazer.

E este não é apenas mais um dos tantos beijos completamente apaixonados que trocam, mas é também como o selo de uma promessa silenciosa que fazem, selando a conversa que tiveram mais cedo. Não precisam se comunicar com palavras para saberem que a partir de agora um confiará plenamente no outro, que não irão esconder fatos importantes que de um jeito ou de outro podem vir a prejudicar o bebê.

Este beijo, sela uma promessa de que agora, mais do que nunca, precisam estar juntos, se quiserem que o fruto deste amor incondicional que um sente pelo outro venha ao mundo.

- Você promete, Bruce? Promete que a partir de agora não irá me esconder nada?

- Eu prometo, Diana. Prometo que a partir de agora iremos lhe dar com esta situação juntos. Não esconderei mais nada de você.

E, para selar esta promessa, Bruce mais uma vez toma os lábios da princesa das amazonas nos seus e a beija com todo o amor que sente em seu coração.


	57. Cinco Meses

Dezessete semanas. Cinco meses.

Diana e Bruce estão em mais uma consulta pré-natal, onde mais uma vez observam pela tela do monitor da ultra sonografia o bebê. Totalmente maravilhada, a princesa das amazonas observa como seu bebê precioso já está bem proporcional, fazendo com que ela consiga ver claramente sua cabecinha, seu tronco e seus membros, fato que a deixa simplesmente fascinada.

Agora, consegue ver e definir completamente bem as mãos e os pés de seu bebê, e se sente realizada ao ver como ele se mexe dentro de seu ventre. Ela percebe que as pálpebras dele ainda estão fechadas.

Já perdera cerca de noventa por cento de seus poderes, e, agora, realmente falta muito pouco para se tornar uma mortal, mas, apesar de uma parte de si se sentir estranha e não querer isso, de uma parte de si querer sua força que a tornara uma das guerreiras mais poderosas da Liga da Justiça, outra parte de si, a que tem um instinto maternal que nem sabia possuir, vive cada dia mais maravilhada com as novas descobertas, com o amor imensurável que já sente por seu bebê, e esta parte lhe diz que nada mais no mundo é tão importante quanto o seu bebê, principalmente agora, que já consegue senti-lo com maior frequência.

- Posso ver que o bebê de vocês está completamente bem. – diz Leslie, tirando a princesa das amazonas de seus pensamentos – Ele está saudável, tem cerca de vinte e cinco centímetros e está pesando trezentos e cinquenta gramas. Se continuar assim nascerá uma criança muito saudável. Continue com a boa alimentação e evitando vocês sabem o que, e o bebê continuará saudável. Este segundo trimestre de gestação é o mais tranquilo, embora daqui para frente seu ganho ponderal será maior, e, este é o período em que você realmente vi se sentir grávida, pois seu bebê começará a se mexer cada vez mais. Também é hora de vocês começarem a preparar o enxoval e o quarto do bebê. Aliás, vocês tem certeza de que não querem saber qual é o sexo dele?

- Absoluta. – responde a princesa das amazonas – Nós decidimos que será uma surpresa e é assim que vai ser.

- A partir de agora, Diana, seu bebê já é capaz de reconhecer sua voz. – continua a médica – Ele estará mais ativo, e cada vez mais você será capaz de senti-lo se mexer com mais força.

Os olhos da princesa das amazonas se enchem de lágrimas de pura emoção ao ouvir as palavras de Leslie, uma emoção tão grande que simplesmente não consegue mensurar... Uma emoção que a deixa sem palavras, apenas sentindo em seu coração um alegria que lhe preenche por completo.

- Você disse que com o bebê está tudo bem, Leslie. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Mas e com relação à Diana?

- Não se preocupe, Bruce. – continua a médica – Como eu já disse, Diana está bem e esta fase da gestação costuma ser bastante tranquila. Embora em uma ou outra ocasião possam surgir tonturas e desmaios, mas isso como eu já disse é bastante comum.

Terminam a consulta pré-natal e Diana vai para o banheiro trocar de roupa, enquanto Batman continua conversando com Leslie, querendo saber cada pequeno detalhe, por menor e mais insignificante que seja, da saúde de Diana e do bebê, e Leslie responde pacientemente a todas elas.

A princesa das amazonas sai do banheiro e o casal despede-se de Leslie, satisfeitos pelos exames feitos mostrarem que o bebê está perfeitamente bem. Os dois vão para o refeitório, onde Diana escolhe uma mesa vazia para se sentar e Batman vai pegar para ela uma bandeja com uma alimentação bastante equilibrada e reforçada.

- Obrigada. – diz Diana quando o cavaleiro das Trevas retorna e se senta ao lado dela.

- Não há de que. – responde Batman de modo sério.

Enquanto se alimenta, Diana olha para o Cavaleiro das Trevas e percebe que algo o preocupa, mas ainda não sabe o que. Desde que semanas antes fizeram uma promessa de não esconderem mais nada um do outro, Bruce a tem cumprido, exatamente como prometera, assim como ela mesma, mas agora, este olhar sério que ela aprendera a conhecer muito bem lhe diz claramente eu ainda há algo que ele não lhe contou.

- Bruce, o que te preocupa? – pergunta a princesa, indo direto ao ponto.

Bruce sorri, sabia que seria apenas questão de minutos para que ela descobrisse que algo o perturba, e, como prometeram que não esconderiam mais nada um do outro, pelo bem deles mesmos e de sua filha, se sente na obrigação de contar, mas não agora.

- Aqui não é o lugar, Diana. – responde o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Mas não se preocupe, querida, eu vou te contar.

- Assim espero.

- Alimente-se primeiro e depois conversaremos em algum lugar onde teremos mais privacidade.

- Está bem.

Ela continua a comer, pois realmente, como Leslie havia lhe dito que aconteceria, seu apetite tem aumentado muito nos últimos tempos. A cada dia, parece que se sente mais faminta, além de tantas outras coisas, tantas outras emoções... Nunca, em toda sua vida, poderia imaginar que se preparar para ser mãe fosse algo tão maravilhoso como está sendo. Ama seu filho com todas as forças de seu coração, e sabe que por ele é capaz de dar sua vida.

E enquanto os dois continuam ali, sem dizer nada, apenas se comunicando com o olhar, Flash, Shayera e Lanterna Verde chegam e se juntam aos dois. Diana olha para Flash e o vê um pouco emburrado, o que não é comum ao homem mais rápido do mundo. Não consegue conter o riso, pois conhece perfeitamente bem a razão do pouco humor de Flash.

- Ele ainda não aprendeu. – comenta Shayera aos risos.

- Ele nunca vai aprender. – concorda o Lanterna Verde.

- Vocês é que são uns egoístas. – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo, ainda emburrado.

- Egoístas? – Diana pergunta, contendo os risos.

- É claro! – continua Flash – O que é que custa vocês me deixarem ver só uma ultra sonografia do bat bebê? Só umazinha? Eu estou curioso, oras!

- Sem comentários. – diz o Lanterna Verde.

- Francamente, Wally! – diz a Mulher Gavião.

- Flash, quantas vezes teremos que dizer que existem momentos que são apenas para os pais do bebê? – pergunta o Lanterna Verde.

- Você pode dizer quantas vezes quiser. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas – Este idiota jamais será capaz de entender.

- Flash, não fique chateado. – pede a princesa das amazonas.

- Ok, ok. – diz o homem mais rápido do mundo – Mas que fique bem claro que eu ainda quero ver uma ultra sonografia do bat bebê! E a propósito, vocês já escolheram um nome pra ele?

Até o presente momento, Diana não havia parado para pensar em um nome para seu bebê. Tem certeza absoluta de que é um menino, sempre se refere a ele como a seu filho, e até então, com tantas preocupações, não havia parado para pensar no nome que dará a seu bebê.

- Ainda não. – Diana simplesmente responde, sem se aprofundar muito.

As palavras da princesa das amazonas fazem com que Flash abra o seu melhor sorriso, de orelha a orelha! Batman olha com bastante atenção o sorriso do homem mais rápido do mundo e sabe que coisa boa não vem por aí.

- Seja lá o que você esteja pensando, Flash, é melhor ficar calado. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Mesmo ouvindo o aviso do Cavaleiro de Gothan, Flash não deixa de sorrir e continua animadamente, como se Batman nada tivesse dito.

- Sabe, princesa, eu estava aqui pensando que já que você e o Morcegão ainda não escolheram o nome para o bat bebê, vocês poderiam ao menos ouvir a minha sugestão.

Batman e Diana se entre olham surpresos, ao mesmo tempo em que Shayera e Lanterna Verde fazem o mesmo. Seja qual for à sugestão de Flash, os quatro tem certeza de que não é uma sugestão nada normal.

- Não diga nada. – alerta o homem Morcego.

Neste momento, chegam J'onn J'onzz e Super Man, os dois se juntam ao grupo. Super Man, com sua super audição, escutara as últimas palavras do Cavaleiro das Trevas e, vendo que Flash não gostou nada, nada das palavras de Batman, resolve ajudar o amigo.

- O que o Flash não pode dizer? – pergunta o Homem de Kripton.

Vendo que alguém ali está lhe dando atenção, Flash volta a sorrir e a ignorar completamente o mau humor de Batman.

- É que o Morcegão aqui não quer me deixar dizer qual é a minha sugestão de nome para o bat bebê.

O Caçador de Marte começa a rir das palavras de Flash, enquanto Super Man assume um ar de curiosidade.

- E qual nome você sugere para o bebê de Bruce e Diana? – pergunta Super Man.

- O melhor nome do mundo! – diz Flash com seu melhor sorriso – Morcegão, aposto que você e a princesa jamais acharão um nome tão bom quanto este!

- E que nome é este? – Super Man pergunta mais uma vez.

- Wally Sobrinho! – diz Flash com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e de puro orgulho.

Batman e Lanterna Verde dão ao mesmo tempo um face palm, sem acreditar nas palavras de Flash, a raiva começa a dominar o Cavaleiro das Trevas enquanto Diana, Shayera, Super Man e J'onn J'onzz começam a rir sem parar.

- Nome irado, não é? – diz Flash todo orgulhoso de si mesmo – Wally Sobrinho é o melhor nome do mundo para o bat bebê!

- **SEU IDIOTA!** – diz Batman totalmente irritado – **POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU DARIA O "SEU" NOME AO MEU FILHO?!**

- E por que não? – pergunta Flash sem entender a razão da irritação do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Escuta aqui, Wally. – diz Batman, tentando conter sua irritação – Seu nome é o último nome do mundo que eu daria a meu filho, isso se for um menino, o que acho que não é!

- Eu acho que é um menino. – Diana interrompe Bruce.

- Então se é um menino ele pode se chamar Wally sobrinho! – continua Flash.

- Cale a boca, Flash! – diz o Lanterna Verde em tom de bronca.

- **NUNCA MAIS ME APAREÇA AQUI COM OUTRAS IDEIAS COMO ESSA, ENTENDEU, FLASH?** – diz Batman sem conseguir conter sua irritação.

- Sim. – responde Flash quase sem voz.

Em algum lugar de Metrópoles, Lex Luthor anda em círculos, de um lugar para o outro, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

As últimas semanas foram simplesmente favoráveis a seus planos. Desde que confirmara que a amazona está perdendo os poderes por conta do bastardinho que ela espera, sua cabeça não para de funcionar, com planos e mais planos para, no momento certo, destruir completamente mãe e filho e, não somente eles, como também toda a maldita Liga da Justiça.

Mas, a hora deles, de todos, está chegando... Está mais próxima do que qualquer um possa imaginar...

Deixará que a amazona fique com o bastardinho por mais um tempo em sua barriga, até que ele cumpra seu dever e roube todos os poderes da mãe, deixando-a totalmente vulnerável... E, quando este momento finalmente chegar, poderá colocar em prática a segunda parte de seu plano... A parte em que ela, totalmente mortal e indefesa, será a isca perfeita para atrair Super Man, Batman e todos os outros Membros da maldita Liga da Justiça!

Deixe que os idiotas aproveitem bastante os poucos momentos de paz que terão! Porque mesmo que queira que a amazona fique com o bastardinho por mais algum tempo, porque isso lhe é conveniente, não deixará de provocar ataques esporadicamente, porque Batman é inteligente demais e se Coringa e Mulher Gato sumirem de repente do rastro deles, com toda certeza o Cavaleiro das Trevas desconfiará de que tudo está estranho demais e poderá chegar a descobrir que, não é nem a mente do palhaço idiota e muito menos da mulher felina que está por trás de tudo isso.

No momento, o mais conveniente é que não cheguem a esta conclusão...

Na mansão Wayne, Bruce está na cozinha, acompanhado de Alfred e de mais três empregadas, tentando preparar o mais novo desejo estranho da princesa das amazonas. Mais cedo, a princesa havia dito que estava com vontade de comer pavê de limão com manga, e não está disposto a deixar que ela fique com esta vontade por muito tempo. Por este motivo, resolveu, como sempre vem fazendo desde que Diana começara a ter desejos estranhos, se aventurar em sua cozinha para satisfazer as vontades da mulher de sua vida.

Não que realmente esteja fazendo alguma coisa, pois, sendo quem é, não possui muitas habilidades culinárias, está apenas supervisionando para que o pavê de sua princesa saia perfeito. Não quer que ela se decepcione com o sabor da coisa, para ela, apenas o melhor e nada menos que isso.

- O pavê está quase pronto, patrão Bruce. – diz Alfred, tirando o Wayne de seus pensamentos.

- Ótimo. – responde Bruce para seu mordomo – Eu realmente espero que Diana goste desta coisa.

- Com toda a certeza ela irá gostar, patrão Bruce. – continua o mordomo – O senhor sabe muito bem como são as mulheres grávidas.

- Assim espero. Vou ficar um pouco com Diana, assim que isto estiver pronto leve para ela.

- Como desejar, patrão Bruce.

Bruce deixa a cozinha e vai para seu quarto, onde encontra a princesa das amazonas deitada em sua cama, com as mãos pousadas sobre seu ventre, já bem grande e parecendo maravilhada com a sensação.

A cada dia, nota que Diana fica mais radiante e mais bonita, uma verdadeira rainha da beleza, a rainha de sua vida. Os olhos dela refletem o quanto a gravidez a deixa feliz, o quanto ela já ama a menina que está crescendo mais e mais a cada dia que passa.

Ele próprio também, ama sua filha e quer a segurança dela e de Diana acima de qualquer coisa, pois as duas se tornaram o centro de sua vida, e, nada é mais importante que as duas. Isso tudo graças ao amor e a luz que Diana trouxe a sua vida! Nunca poderia imaginar que sua vida pudesse se transformar desta maneira! Que pudesse sair das trevas e da escuridão para a luz!

E Diana lhe deu isto! Com todo o amor e o encantamento que só ela possui, foi capaz de, aos poucos tirá-lo completamente das Trevas para lhe dar muito mais do que sempre sonhou. Diana lhe deu tudo! E lhe devolveu a vida!

Continua admirando sua princesa, enquanto ela continua totalmente distraída prestando mais atenção a seu ventre e ainda sem notar sua presença, e não consegue conter um sorriso de satisfação. Em poucos meses sua vida mudara totalmente, e, está se preparando para uma mudança ainda maior.

Em alguns momentos se pergunta se conseguirá ser um bom pai para sua filha, pois desde os oito anos de idade vive em um mundo totalmente cercado pelas trevas, mas quando estes pensamentos vem em sua mente, se pega pensando em seus pais, Thomas e Martha Wayne, e, em como fora feliz até os oito anos de idade, em quanto seus pais o amavam. E, quando se lembra de todo o amor que sentira e ainda sente ante a lembrança de seus pais, tem certeza de que conseguirá ser tudo o que Thomas e Martha Wayne foram para ele e muito mais... Porque perdera seus pais aos oito anos de idade, mas sua filha não irá perder a ele e a Diana nunca.

Com passos silenciosos, se aproxima da cama e se deita ao lado de Diana, dando um carinhoso beijo na face da princesa das amazonas.

Diana encara Bruce e sorri para ele, um sorriso radiante, como milhares de estrelas no céu. Diante do sorriso da mulher que ama, o moreno não se contém e a abraça, beijando os lábios dela com uma paixão avassaladora, paixão esta que a princesa corresponde com o mesmo ardor, abrindo sua boca em um claro convite, tornando este momento cada vez mais profundo e mais íntimo...

Os dois continuam se beijando com uma paixão que não morre, como se no mundo não existisse mais nada além dos dois e este momento de puro amor e desejo.

Por fim, os dois terminam o beijo e se afastam relutantes, ambos ofegantes e ansiosos por mais.

- Bruce...

- Por mais que eu queira, agora não é o momento, princesa. – diz Bruce com um sorriso malicioso.

- E meu pavê? – a princesa se lembra de repente, sentindo água na boca de tanto desejo, mas desta vez por comida.

- Alfred já deve estar trazendo, querida.

- Bom.

Bruce não consegue deixar de sorrir.

- Qual é a graça? – pergunta a princesa.

- Seus desejos. – responde o Wayne – Sinceramente, querida, não sei como você consegue comer estas esquisitices.

- Para sua informação, senhor Wayne, também nunca me imaginei com desejos de comer essas coisas estranhas. Mas é algo que não consigo controlar. Agradeça a seu filho por isso.

- Filha.

Diana sente a criança mexer mais uma vez em seu ventre, e, pega uma das mãos de Bruce e a leva ao local em que sente seu bebê chutar. Os olhos de Bruce se arregalam de surpresa enquanto sente a força do chute da criança.

- Ela já tem bastante força. – comenta o moreno – Puxou a mãe.

- Conversei com mamãe ontem. Ela diz que existe uma possibilidade do nosso filho herdar meus poderes.

- Não é impossível que isso aconteça, querida.

- Sei que não. Vai ser um menino inteligente como você e forte como eu.

- Você quer dizer uma menina.

- Não, quero dizer um menino, não entendo porque você não consegue concordar comigo. Sou a mãe, e sei que é um menino.

- Se você é a mãe eu sou o pai, e continuo afirmando que é uma menina. E será linda como você.

- Veremos quando ele nascer.

- Sim, veremos.

- E isso me lembrou uma coisa que o Flash disse.

- Por que você tem que se lembrar das coisas que aquele idiota diz?

- Porque uma das coisas que ele disse hoje faz sentido. Nós ainda não começamos a decidir que nome daremos ao nosso bebê. E faltam só alguns meses para ele nascer.

Bruce olha nos olhos da princesa das amazonas, sabendo que ela tem razão. Realmente já está na hora de começarem a pensar que nome darão a menina.

- Tem razão, minha querida. Você já tem alguma ideia de que nome daremos a ela?


	58. Escolhendo Nomes Para o Bebê

Diana pousa suas mãos em sua barriga, ainda aninhada nos braços fortes de seu amado, sente o bebê chutar mais uma vez, e não consegue deixar de sorrir.

- É um menino, Bruce. – diz a princesa das amazonas com um sorriso radiante de felicidade em seus lábios – Não sei por que você insiste em dizer que é uma menina.

O príncipe de Gothan não consegue deixar de sorrir ante o comentário da princesa. E com carinho, deposita um rápido beijo na testa dela.

- Da mesma forma que você insiste em dizer que é um menino, princesa. – responde o Wayne – Ainda acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza de que é uma menina.

- Eu sou a mãe, sinto que é um menino.

- E eu sou o pai, e, da mesma forma, sinto que é uma menina. Mas esta questão não vem ao caso agora, princesa, e, voltando ao assunto em questão acho que você tem razão, querida, nossa filha nascerá daqui a alguns meses e acho que já é chegada a hora de pensarmos em um nome para ela.

- E como eu acho que é um menino e você uma menina, teremos certa dificuldade para acharmos um nome ideal.

Bruce pensa por um momento e, em certo ponto, a princesa tem razão. Os dois literalmente não conseguem chegar a um acordo quando o assunto é o sexo do bebê, e, de certa forma, isso tornará a escolha do nome mais difícil. A não ser que...

- Acho que acabo de ter uma ideia, princesa. – diz Bruce com um sorriso altamente sugestivo.

- Que ideia? – pergunta a princesa das amazonas sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade.

- Como decidimos que não saberemos o sexo do bebê antes do nascimento, e como eu acho que é uma menina e você acha que é um menino, você escolherá nomes masculinos e eu femininos, e diante das opções escolheremos juntos as melhores opções.

Diana sorri, achando a ideia maravilhosa, não iria conseguir pensar em algo assim. Realmente, Bruce tivera uma ótima ideia.

- Acho ótima a sua ideia, meu amor. – responde à morena.

Bruce está prestes a tomar os lábios da princesa nos seus e beijá-la mais uma vez, mas a porta da suíte abre e Alfred entra no aposento, trazendo o pavê que a princesa sentira desejo de comer.

- Com licença, patrão Bruce, senhorita Diana. – diz o mordomo – Mas eu trouxe a refeição da senhorita Diana.

Obrigada, Alfred. – responde Diana.

O mordomo deposita a bandeja na cama e se retira em seguida, deixando mais uma vez o casal a sós. Imediatamente, Diana se serve com uma colherada do estranho pavê, parecendo se deliciar com o sabor do doce.

- Você quer? – ela oferece uma colherada para Bruce.

- O que? Isto? – o moreno devolve a pergunta.

- Sim. – diz a princesa antes de levar mais uma colherada do doce a boca – Está uma delícia.

Bruce a olha com certa dúvida sobre o fato de um doce com um sabor tão esquisito estar uma delícia.

- Não mesmo. – é a resposta do Wayne.

Admirado, Bruce observa como rapidamente Diana vai dando conta do pavê, e acha simplesmente fascinante o modo como ela saboreia, bem devagar, cada colherada do doce.

- Está uma delícia. – comenta a princesa entre uma colherada e outra – Tem certeza de que você não quer?

- Absoluta. – responde o moreno – Acho mais interessante ver como você consegue saborear e dizer que está delicioso algo com um sabor tão esquisito.

- Não sou eu, é seu filho.

- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser realmente muito interessante ver como você se delicia, comendo essa coisa.

Diana sorri e, terminando de comer o pavê, joga a bandeja para o lado e volta a abraçar Bruce, o beijando em seguida. O homem abre sua boca para sentir o gosto almiscarado dos lábios de sua princesa, com língua começa a explorar a boca da princesa, agora com o gosto do estranho doce que acaba de comer.

E mais uma vez a paixão explode entre os dois. E o beijo se torna cada vez mais profundo e intenso, ambos sentindo que não existe mundo ao redor deles, apenas este momento e os dois. E nada mais importa.

Enquanto a beija, Bruce leva uma de suas mãos à barriga de Diana, e mais uma vez sente o bebê chutar, ao mesmo tempo em que sentimentos nunca antes experimentados vão tomando conta de si.

- Eu te amo, princesa. – sussurra o moreno ao pé do ouvido de sua princesa, entre um beijo e outro.

Em resposta aos sussurros de seu amado Cavaleiro das Trevas, a princesa das amazonas o abraça, e volta a beijá-lo, desta vez de forma lenta e torturante, provocando-o com sua língua. Deixando-o ansiando por mais... Muito mais...

Por fim, eles terminam o beijo e este momento de terna intimidade.

- Por mais que eu queira continuar, princesa. – diz Bruce com a voz embargada de desejo – Está quase na hora do meu turno na Torre da Liga, teremos que deixar isto para depois.

- Teremos tempo de sobra quando você voltar.

- Shayera e Wally virão para cá. Não quero você sozinha um minuto sequer, sabe do que estou falando.

- Alguma notícia do Coringa e da Mulher Gato?

- Nenhuma notícia, princesa. Após aquele atentado mês passado que quase lhe custou à vida e a de nossa filha, os dois literalmente desapareceram, sem deixar nenhum tipo de rastro. Nem Questão e muito menos eu conseguimos encontrar alguma pista do paradeiro dos dois.

- E imagino que consequentemente também não tem pistas sobre a pessoa que você acha que está manipulando os dois.

- Infelizmente, é isso mesmo, Diana. Mas não se preocupe, é só questão de tempo para que eles apareçam e eu descubra não só o que eles estão tramando, como também quem os está manipulando.

- Não me preocupo com isso, Bruce. Pois desde o momento em que decidimos não mais esconder nada um do outro me sinto mais segura em relação a nosso filho.

- Mesmo que se sinta segura, querida, temos que ficar com os dois olhos bem abertos, pois nunca sabemos o que esperar de nossos inimigos.

- Eu sei.

- Tenho que ir agora. Nos vemos amanhã.

Bruce beija a testa da princesa das amazonas e em seguida a barriga dela, antes de ligar seu comunicador auricular e ser tele transportado para a Torre da Liga.

Três dias depois, em algum lugar de Metrópolis, Lex Luthor está em seu esconderijo, em uma reunião secreta com o Coringa e a Mulher Gato, preparando todos os detalhes do mais novo plano dos três.

Coringa, como sempre, com seu sorriso psicopata estampado de orelha a orelha, e, parecendo levar tudo o que Lex Luthor está expondo na brincadeira, como de costume. Deixando Luthor completamente irritado.

- Será que dá para você deixar de sorrir pelo menos por um minuto? – pergunta o careca – Este seu sorriso idiota já está me irritando.

- Ora, Lexzinho! – responde o palhaço psicopata sem deixar de sorrir – Eu já te disse que é por isso que você está careca, o seus cabelos todos fugiram da sua cabeça porque você está sempre de mau humor.

Lex Luthor dá um face palm. Novamente está tentando se concentrar em seu plano, e no que realmente importa, a destruição de Super Man, Batman, Mulher Maravilha e todo o resto e este idiota não para de falar de assuntos que nada tem a ver com o que realmente importa.

- Realmente Coringa você me dá nojo. – diz Luthor.

- Pode até ser, Lexzinho. – responde o palhaço sem se deixar abalar – Mas você precisa de mim para levar adiante o nosso plano de destruirmos para sempre o Batmanzinho e os Bobões da Justiça.

Selina Kyle já está se sentindo impaciente por ter de ficar ouvindo a discussão dos dois. Toda vez que se encontram em reuniões secretas é a mesma história. Lex Luthor tenta contar seus planos e o idiota do Coringa começa a levar as coisas na brincadeira, deixando Luthor totalmente irritado e sem conseguir levar o plano adiante.

De acordo com seus cálculos, a amazona já deve estar em seu quinto mês de gestação, e isso significa que em apenas mais um mês ela será uma mulher totalmente mortal. Nada de uma força incrível, tudo em nome do bastardinho que ela tem na barriga.

O momento de sua verdadeira vingança contra esta mulher se aproxima cada vez mais!

- Será que dá para vocês dois pararem com essa discussão idiota e nos focarmos no que realmente é importante? – questiona a Mulher Gato.

Ao ouvir as palavras da Mulher Gato, a atenção de Coringa se volta totalmente para ela e, o palhaço a abraça como se fossem amigos íntimos.

- Uau! – diz o palhaço sem deixar de sorrir – A Meau está irritada por que eu estava falando do senso de humor do Lexzinho?

- A Mulher Gato tem razão. – Lex Luthor se manifesta – Graças ao idiota do Coringa mais uma vez perdemos o foco da reunião e desviamos do assunto. Mas voltemos ao que realmente interessa, nossa pequena distração para o Morcego e os amiguinhos da Torre da Liga.

- Ótimo. – diz a Mulher Gato – Porque conhecendo o Batman como eu conheço, sei que ele já deve estar bem desconfiado.

- Concordo. – diz o vilão palhaço – E, ainda acrescento que se não fizermos algo imediatamente o Morceguinho vai começar a desconfiar de que não sou só eu e a Meau que estamos atrás da Amazona Barriguda.

- Eu já pensei nisso. – diz Luthor – E não se preocupem, daqui a exatamente dois dias a amazona sofrerá mais um atentado. Escutem com atenção.

E, Lex Luthor começa a contar aos dois sua ideia para o próximo ataque contra a Mulher Maravilha, deixando Coringa e Mulher Gato totalmente ansiosos para que o momento deste ataque chegue e possam driblar a inteligência do Cavaleiro das Trevas e cegá-lo para seus verdadeiros planos.

Na Torre da Liga, Diana está sentada em uma das mesas do refeitório, com um tablet em mãos e conectada a internet, parecendo totalmente concentrada no que está fazendo.

A princesa das amazonas está tão distraída que nem percebe a chegada de Shayera e Flash, que se sentam ao lado dela na mesa.

- O que está fazendo, princesa? – pergunta o homem mais rápido do mundo, sem se preocupar em esconder sua curiosidade.

- Pesquisando. – responde a princesa das amazonas sem tirar os olhos de seu tablet.

- Pesquisando o que? – Flash pergunta mais uma vez.

- Nomes. – responde à morena – Bruce e eu estamos começando a pensar nos nomes que daremos ao nosso bebê.

Flash sorri de orelha a orelha ao ouvir as palavras da princesa das amazonas e, em um piscar de olhos, tira o tablet das mãos dela.

- Mas você não precisa pesquisar nomes para o guri! – diz o ruivo todo sorridente – É só batizar o bat bebê de Wally sobrinho! Problema resolvido!

Shayera dá um face palm, sem conseguir acreditar no que Flash está dizendo.

- Flash, será possível que você ainda não esqueceu essa ideia absurda? – questiona a thanagariana, tentando colocar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça do ruivo.

- Pode me devolver o tablet? – pergunta a princesa das amazonas.

- Vai colocar o nome do bat bebê de Wally Sobrinho? – pergunta Flash, ainda sem deixar de sorrir.

- Devolva o tablet a ela. – diz uma voz familiar a Flash, mas o ruivo não dá ouvidos.

- Espera um pouco. – diz Flash sem olhar para trás. – Qual é, princesa? Se fosse o Morcegão eu até entenderia, afinal ele é todo emburrado, carrancudo e não entende que Wally Sobrinho é o melhor nome do mundo. Mas você? Crie juízo, gata! Perceba que o melhor nome que você poderá dar a seu filho é Wally Sobrinho!

Alguém cutuca Flash, mas ele não dá atenção.

- Espera um pouco. – diz Flash para a pessoa que o cutucou, ainda sem se virar – E então princesa? Vai deixar o enjoado do Morcegão de lado e dar o meu nome ao bebê? Imagina só como ele vai ser bem mais legal se chamando Wally sobrinho! Além disso, o Morcegão pode ser inteligente quando se trata de combater o crime, mas quando se trata de crianças ele deve ser um chato mal humorado! Coitada dessa criança! Sorte dela que ela vai poder contar com o titio Flash aqui, porque se não ela se tornar uma chata mal humorada logo cedo!

- Flash... – Diana tenta avisar.

- Agora não, princesa! – diz o ruivo sem se incomodar com o homem que não para de cutuca-lo – E você vê se seja paciente e espera um pouco. Já sei! É só você dizer ao Morcegão que está com desejo de que o bat bebê se chame Wally Sobrinho!

- Flash... – desta vez Shayera tenta avisar.

- Já disse que agora não! – diz Flash começando a se zangar – Que coisa! Mas como eu estava dizendo, é só dizer ao chato mal humorado que não quer que seu lindo bat bebê nasça com a cara de poucos amigos dele, e que para ele nascer de bem com a vida tem que se chamar Wally Sobrinho!

Mais uma vez a pessoa que está atrás de Flash o cutuca, desta vez com mais força. Cansado de ser interrompido, o Homem Mais Rápido do Mundo olha para trás e dá de cara com Batman, totalmente furioso.

- Ferrou... – diz o Homem Mais Rápido do Mundo.

Batman continua encarando Flash sem conseguir conter a sua raiva! Quer matar o idiota neste exato momento! Como ele se atreve? Sua raiva é tanta que não consegue se segurar.

Diana, vendo que Bruce já perdeu sua paciência com Flash, levanta-se e se coloca entre os dois.

- Batman. – diz a princesa das amazonas – Não ligue para o Flash. Você sabe que o que ele diz não deve ser levado em consideração.

- Só que desta vez ele passou dos limites. – diz o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

- Ahá, qual é, Morcegão? – diz Flash tentando se justificar – Eu só quero que você leve minha opinião em consideração e escolha o melhor nome do mundo para seu filho!

- **SEU IDIOTA! **– esbraveja Batman, sem conseguir conter a sua raiva – **ESCUTA AQUI, FLASH, NUNCA MAIS SE ATREVA A SUGERIR QUALQUER NOME PARA O MEU FILHO, ESTÁ ENTENDENDO?!**

- Sim. – responde Flash com a voz em um timbre bem baixo, quase não sendo ouvido.

- E que fique bem claro. – continua Batman – Não quero que você volte a sugerir este nome para minha filha. Fui bem claro?

- Ahá, então é uma menina? – diz Flash, recuperando seu entusiasmo – Que tal chamar a Menina de Waleska? Combina com Wally!

Shayera olha para Flash com um olhar de "francamente". A thanagariana, vendo que Batman está a um passo de, no mínimo, matar Flash por conta do tanto de asneiras que ele diz tira o tablet de suas mãos e o entrega a Diana, para em seguida arrastar Flash dali, dele.

- Você não deve levar a sério o que o Flash diz. – comenta a morena.

- Só que este idiota já está passando dos limites. – responde Bruce.

- Ele só está entusiasmado, Bruce. Mas deixando ele de lado, acho que não é por isso que você está aqui.

- Não, princesa. Vim te buscar para irmos pra casa, nosso turno aqui já acabou.

- Ótimo. – responde a princesa sorrindo.

Os dois vão para os tele transportadores e são tele transportados diretamente para a bat caverna, onde Batman deixa uniforme de Cavaleiro das trevas, para colocar roupas civis.

- Estou cansada. – comenta a princesa das amazonas – Vou tomar um banho.

- Eu encontro você depois, querida. – responde o Wayne – Tenho umas coisas para pesquisar.

- Tudo bem.

A princesa das amazonas deixa a bat caverna e segue para o luxuoso banheiro da suíte máster da Mansão Wayne. Ela abre a torneira de água quente e despesa um pouco de sais de banho na banheira e, enquanto espera a mesma encher, vai tirando lentamente a sua roupa.

Após terminar de se despir, ela entra lentamente na banheira, a água quente fazendo seus músculos relaxarem por completo e fazendo com que se sinta melhor.

Fecha os olhos e seus lábios se curvam involuntariamente em um sorriso, enquanto a água quente misturada aos sais de banho vai relaxando totalmente toda a musculatura de se corpo. E, com as mãos levemente pousadas sobre seu ventre, começa a pensar em que nome vai dar a seu filho.

Nos últimos dois dias, vem pesquisando bastante sobre que nome dar a seu precioso bebezinho, e sua cabeça não consegue parar de pensar. Mais de uma centena de nomes diferentes já passaram por sua cabeça, e, está sendo uma tarefa difícil demais. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia pensado que escolher o nome para um bebê fosse ser uma tarefa assim tão complicada.

Mas, de todas as possibilidades das quais pesquisou e pensou, um nome em comum chamou sua atenção. E seu coração pede para que este seja o nome de seu filho, porque sabe que é um menino, por mais que Bruce teime dizer o contrário.

Ela é a mãe, seu filho cresce a cada dia dentro dela, sente os movimentos dele... E por esses e muitos outros motivos ela sabe que é um menino que ela espera.

Está tão distraída com seus pensamentos que nem percebe Bruce entrando no toalete em silencio e, quase sem fazer barulho, tirar sua roupa e se juntar a ela na banheiro. A princesa abre seus olhos ao sentir as pernas de Bruce enroscar-se nas suas debaixo da água da banheira.

- Bruce, nem percebi você entrar. – comenta Diana.

- Eu percebi, querida. – responde o Wayne – Você estava muito distraída com alguma coisa.

Bruce a abraça dentro da banheira e, Diana se aninha a ele, sentindo seu corpo de incendiar ao entrar em contato com o corpo de Bruce.

Céus! Como é incrível o poder que ele exerce sobre seu corpo.

- Em que você estava pensando, princesa? – pergunta Bruce ao acaso.

- Você sabe, meu amor. Estava pensando em que nome daremos a nosso filho, pois tenho certeza que é um menino.

- E já tem muitas opções?

- Pensei muito, e foi difícil, mas, eu pensei sim, e, se for menino, eu já sei como iremos chamá-lo!

- Estou curioso, querida. Que nome você escolheu caso o bebê seja mesmo um menino?


	59. Os Nomes para o Bebê são Escolhidos

Diana sorri para Bruce, pensando no que ele dirá quando ela lhe revelar o nome que ela escolheu para seu precioso bebê. Seus olhos brilhando ante toda a felicidade que sente, todo o sentimento de alegria e felicidade que simplesmente a preenche por completo toda vez que pensa em seu amado filhinho.

Bruce dá um breve selinho nos lábios da princesa das amazonas, ainda esperando pela resposta dela para o nome que pretende dar ao bebê, isso, na remota possibilidade de ser um menino o que, obviamente, ele duvida que seja.

Para ele, o bebê que Diana espera é uma menina, e será tão bela quanto à mãe.

- Ainda estou esperando você me dizer o nome que pensou para o bebê querida. – diz Bruce com uma voz que demonstra toda a sua curiosidade.

- Pensei em vários, como eu já disse. – confessa Diana – E tenho que dizer que não imaginava que fosse tão complicado assim escolher um nome para o bebê.

- Mesmo? – questiona o príncipe de Gothan, com um sorriso altamente sedutor que ele só revela a ela – Pois eu devo dizer, princesa, que para mim, escolher um nome para uma menina não foi tão complicado assim.

Diana não consegue deixar de sorrir perante a observação de Bruce. Claro que para ele não fora difícil! Afinal, ele é Bruce Wayne, o Batman, o maior detetive do mundo. Escolher o nome que dará ao bebê caso for uma menina, o que é certo que não é, é uma tarefa extremamente fácil para ele.

- Por que será que eu não me surpreendo com isso? – pergunta Diana, mais uma vez desviando do assunto principal da conversa.

- E mais uma vez você está evitando responder minha pergunta.

- Não estou evitando responder. Você é que consegue desviar minha atenção com uma facilidade incrível.

- Pois então vou tentar não mais desviar sua atenção, princesa. Agora, por favor, querida, tenha a bondade de responder minha pergunta.

- Como eu já tentei dizer várias vezes, foi complicado encontrar um nome com o qual eu conseguisse me identificar logo de cara, e chegasse a falar: "é este que quero para nosso filho". Pesquisei muito e não encontrava nada. Primeiramente, lembrei-me de Themyscera, de minhas origens, e, pensei em batizá-lo com um nome grego, e, o primeiro que me veio em mente foi Apollo.

Bruce arqueia as sobrancelhas.

- Você pensou em dar a nosso filho o nome de um deus? – pergunta o moreno sem esconder o tom de surpresa em sua voz.

Diana dá de ombros.

- Pensei, mas mudei de ideia quase cinco minutos depois. Então, ainda pensando em nomes gregos, pensei em Alexandros, mas, por mais que eu tenha minhas raízes gregas, nosso filho foi concebido no mundo dos homens, e, é no mundo dos homens que ele será criado, então, descartei a ideia de dar a ele um nome grego, até porque, mesmo eu tendo sangue grego, ainda sim venho de uma ilha só de mulheres, e eu sei que espero um menino.

- Continue. – pede Bruce.

- Conforme mudei minha lógica de pensamento, o primeiro nome que me veio em mente foi Thomas, uma clara homenagem a seu pai, que foi tirado tão cedo de você. Mas, eu não sabia qual impacto isso iria trazer para você, se lembranças tristes ou felizes então, obviamente, também descartei essa ideia.

Bruce olha para Diana tomado de surpresa, sem conseguir ao menos esboçar uma reação. Ao longo do tempo em que estão juntos, ela mostrou de várias formas o quanto o ama, sempre. Mas, nunca poderia imaginar que passaria pela cabeça dela batizar o filho com o nome de seu pai.

Seu coração se enche de desejo por ela, e quer toma-la em seus braços para beijá-la com paixão. Mostrar através de um beijo como se sentiu surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ela ter pensado em dar ao filho o nome de seu pai.

- Diana... – é tudo o que o príncipe de Gothan consegue dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada. – responde a morena – Sei o que isso significa para você.

E Bruce sabe perfeitamente bem que sua Diana realmente sabe o que isso significa pra ele. Sua princesa é uma das poucas pessoas do mundo que realmente sabe. E, dando vazão a seus instintos e desejos, causados por uma simples frase da mulher que ama, Bruce a toma mais uma vez em seus braços, beijando-a com uma paixão avassaladora, e um frenesi começa a tomar conta dos dois.

Com sua língua, Bruce começa a explorar a boca de Diana que por sua vez a abre em um claro convite, correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade que Bruce a beija. A princesa das amazonas sente sua pele se incendiar ao toque do seu amado Cavaleiro das Trevas, e ela quer mais, muito mais.

Por sua vez, Bruce também sente seu corpo literalmente incendiar com o toque de sua princesa, e tudo o que mais quer é possuí-la mais uma vez, sentir-se dentro dela para que possa gozar de todo o prazer que só ela é capaz de lhe proporcionar.

Mas, ainda não... Eles ainda tem assuntos a conversar e é melhor aguardar para no momento certo, terem um ao outro sem pressa, para aproveitarem ao máximo o momento que um tem para com o outro.

E, com este pensamento em mente, o moreno termina o beijo, encarando os olhos famintos de sua amada princesa.

- Eu te disse que você me distraia Bruce. – brinca a princesa das amazonas.

- É que eu apenas não resisti a você, minha princesa. – responde o Wayne – Mas agora eu vou tentar não distrair você para que possamos retomar o assunto. Isto que acabamos de compartilhar pode esperar um pouco mais, assim o momento se tornará pleno e único para nós dois.

A resposta de Diana é um sorriso que faz o coração de Bruce disparar, uma reação que só ela é capaz de lhe provocar.

- Onde estávamos? – questiona a princesa.

- Você parou em sua última sugestão, a de dar a nosso filho o nome de meu pai.

- Sim, mas, como eu disse, não sei que tipo de impacto isso causaria em você, embora este beijo de agora tenha me dado uma clara ideia.

- E então?

- Pesquisei muito e, a ideia de dar o nome de seu pai a nosso filho não me saiu da cabeça. Porém, eu também me apaixonei por um outro nome, e então me veio a ideia de dar a ele um nome composto.

- E que nome seria este?

- Nicholas Thomas. Nicholas porque simplesmente me apaixonei pelo nome, o vi em várias de minhas pesquisas e Thomas em homenagem a seu pai. E carinhosamente nós o chamaremos de Nicky.

- Princesa, você é única.

- Por que?

- Você sabe, querida, nunca me imaginei sendo pai, muito menos que um filho meu levaria o nome de meu pai.

- Não gostou? – pergunta Diana, temendo que Bruce se decepcionei com sua escolha e, principalmente, com seu desejo de batizar seu filho de Thomas, o nome do falecido avô.

- Ao contrário, Diana, é uma bela homenagem a meu pai. Só lamento pelo fato de que, como você está errada em relação ao sexo do bebê, ele jamais terá esse nome, pois você, minha amada, está esperando uma menina.

- Então agora é sua vez, senhor Wayne. Se por acaso for uma menina, o que eu duvido, que nome você dará?

- Ao contrário de você, Diana, eu só pensei em um nome para dar a nossa filha. E, ela terá este nome, já que, ao contrário do que você pensa, é uma menina.

- Bruce!

- Você verá, princesa, é uma menina.

- Isso nós veremos. Mas, e quanto ao nome? Confesso que estou curiosa.

- A primeira coisa que pensei, princesa, é que esta menina é especial, porque é o fruto do amor que eu sinto por você. É o fruto de uma vida nova que você me deu, a luz que você trouxe a minha vida. E, por este motivo, pensei em dar a ela um nome que se parecesse com o seu e que ao mesmo tempo tivesse algum significado especial.

Os olhos de Diana se enchem de lágrimas ao ouvir as palavras de Bruce, mas ela tenta segurá-las para continuar ouvindo o homem que ama.

- Bruce eu...

- Shhh! Eu ainda não terminei, por favor. Agora quem está tirando minha concentração é você!

- Desculpe. Mas continue, por favor.

- Como eu estava dizendo, escolhi para nossa filha um nome que se pareça com o seu. E se for menina, e eu tenho certeza de que é uma menina, irá se chamar Dara.

- Dara?

- Significa "sabedoria do coração". Como eu disse, é um nome que se parece muito com o seu e ao mesmo tempo ele é repleto de significados.

- Bruce Wayne, só você mesmo para pensar assim. Estas suas palavras só fazem com que eu te ame mais, se é que isso é possível.

- Diana, princesa do meu coração, é você que faz com que eu te ame mais e mais a cada dia que passa.

As palavras de Bruce fazem o coração de Diana bater mais rápido e, e a princesa se aconchega nos braços de Bruce, que a abraça imediatamente. Se sentindo bastante cansada, ela rapidamente adormece nos braços de seu amado Cavaleiro das Trevas, se esquecendo de tudo e se entregando totalmente ao sono.

Com um de seus raros sorrisos, Bruce observa sua princesa das amazonas dormir enquanto vela pelo sono dela, torcendo para que ela e sua filha descansem bem, pois seu instinto parece querer lhe avisar que algo ruim os está rondando...

E, o estranho é que este pensamento acaba de lhe surgir em as mente. Antes, quando estavam conversando sobre que nome dar ao bebê, não tivera esses pensamentos preocupantes.

Mas agora, esta sombra começa a pairar em seu coração, e a cada minuto que se passa ela se torna mais forte e poderosa.

A grande verdade, é que desde que Diana fora envenenada e quase morrera junto com sua filha, Dara, não consegue mais ficar em paz. Aliás, como pode ficar em paz se a cada segundo que se passa Diana corre mais risco de vida, com Coringa em seu caminho?

Não tem como se sentir em paz.

E, conhecendo Coringa e Selina Kyle como conhece, sabe que esta aliança dos dois é demasiado perigosa, principalmente porque não sabe o que levou Coringa a se aliar a Selina.

Sabe perfeitamente bem que, o que levou Selina Kyle a fazer de Diana seu alvo foi despeito e vingança, por ele a ter rejeitado em sua cama e em sua vida da forma como o fez. Sabe que Selina que esta vingança contra a princesa das amazonas.

Mas e Coringa?

O que levou o palhaço a se aliar a ela contra Diana? Sendo que o objetivo do palhaço sempre foi lhe destruir, somente e ele! E, mais importante de tudo, quem é a mente criminosa por trás dos dois?

É essa a pergunta que lhe atormenta dia e noite, sem jamais lhe deixar em paz. É essa a pergunta para a qual precisa chegar a uma resposta, e assim poder manter Diana e Dara a salvo, porque, a cada dia que se passa, Diana está mais perto da mortalidade. A cada dia que se passa, a princesa se aproxima mais de seu sexto mês de gestação e com ele a perda total de seus poderes.

E, quando este dia finalmente chegar, ainda terão três longos meses pela frente. Três longos meses em que a segurança de Diana deverá estar acima de qualquer outra coisa, e nada mais importará para ele.

Não se perdoará se algo de ruim acontecer a Diana e a sua filha, que, agora já tem um nome... Não... Isso é algo que nem sequer consegue pensar. E, justamente por este motivo, é que fará o impossível para proteger ambas até o fim!

Dois dias depois, Diana, Shayera, Lanterna Verde e Super Man estão em Metrópolis, a negócios. Pois, como sempre, estão evitando deixar a princesa das amazonas sozinha, pois temem qualquer tipo de ataque para com Diana e o bebê que ela espera, e, ao mesmo tempo, sabem que não existe a possibilidade de deixar a princesa o tempo todo trancada na Torre da Liga.

Fizeram algumas compras tanto para o enxoval do bebê quanto para a princesa, que a cada dia que passa tem sua gravidez mais aparente, e estão prontos para voltar a Gothan City, para Shayera ficar na mansão com a princesa enquanto Super Man e Lanterna Verde vão para seu turno na Torre da Liga.

Mas, inesperadamente, surge na frente dos heróis Coringa, acompanhado da Mulher Gato, Sinestro e Bizarro.

Imediatamente, os Membros da Liga da Justiça se colocam em posição ofensiva.

- Olha só o que o peixe gato encontrou. – diz o palhaço psicopata – A amazona barriguda junto com o bastardinho dela. Acho que hoje é nosso dia de sorte. Mas onde está o Batmanzinho? – o sorriso de Coringa some – Queria que ele estivesse aqui pra ver sua destruição. Mas não tem problema – o sorriso do palhaço volta a surgir em seus lábios – Eu mando uma mala postal com seus restos mortais. Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

Diana sente o ódio começar a tomar seu corpo, seu instinto de guerreira falando mais alto que seu recém-descoberto instinto maternal. Por m pequeno momento, quer se esquecer de tudo e partir para o ataque, sem se importar com mais nada. Mas, sente Nicky Thomaz chutar em seu ventre, e seu bebê faz com que volte a razão.

Shayera percebe que Diana pode estar perto de fazer uma loucura, e, segura a mão da amiga.

- Diana, não! – diz a thanagariana – É exatamente isso que eles querem que você faça! Não caia na provocação deles!

- Isso mesmo! – diz o Homem de Kripton, já se preparando para o ataque – Nós vamos cuidar desses idiotas!

- Isso é o que veremos! – diz Coringa.


End file.
